La vie d'un calice
by kelokelo
Summary: Harry calice d'un Rogue vampire ? Vous n'y croyez pas ? Et pourtant ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La chute 

b Correctrice : Emilie /b 

En cette fin de sixième année, Harry était soulagé de voir les grandes vacances arriver. Il lui semblait qu'il avait passé plus de temps à l'infirmerie que dans son dortoir. Bien entendu ce n'était qu'une impression, mais tous les quinze jours ou trois semaines, Voldemort lui faisait participer, bien contre son gré, à ses distractions favorites, à savoir tortures assassinats et autres distractions du même genre. Il avait à chaque fois trouvé une aide précieuse dans l'amitié de Ron et Hermione. Ce dernier l'emmenait toujours à l'infirmerie comme il en avait reçu l'ordre de sa mère, et cet ordre était assorti de telles menaces que Ron avait plié, sans tenir compte des protestations d'Harry. Invariablement, Dumbledore arrivait alors dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient pour le faire parler. Après beaucoup de réticences, Harry avait fini par admettre que de parler de toutes les atrocités qu'il voyait commises par Voldemort, et qu'il avait l'impression de commettre lui-même, lui faisait du bien. Mme Pomfresh le gardait alors à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la nuit avant qu'il ne reprenne ses cours normalement dès le matin.

Un événement inhabituel survint l'une de ces chaudes nuits de juin. D'ailleurs, plutôt qu'un événement, cela devait plutôt se révéler l'événement primordial de sa vie lorsqu'il se retournerait pour revoir l'ensemble de celle-ci. Au milieu de la nuit, il entendit des chuchotements, suivis de rires dans l'infirmerie. Un rire grave tel qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu. Rire chaud qui le remua au fond de lui-même. Il se leva sans bruit pour savoir qui était le propriétaire de ce rire. Il resta immobile lorsqu'il le vit. Torse nu devant l'infirmière qui visiblement le soignait, il reconnut avec peine son professeur tant haï. Il avait l'air de plaisanter avec Mme Pomfresh qui riait de bon cœur.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre devant ce dos musclé que la lune lui dévoilait. Mais des dos musclés, il connaissait avec ses coéquipiers de Quidditch ! Ron le premier d'ailleurs. Mais c'était celui-là qui le marqua. Il profita du spectacle quelques secondes avant que le professeur ne se retourne d'un geste brusque. Harry garda de ce jour l'image de son professeur souriant. Son visage en était transformé, la séduction était inscrite sur chacun de ses traits. Une seconde plus tard, le visage dur, austère et figé avait à nouveau fait son apparition. Et Harry perdit à nouveau vingt points ce soir-là à l'infirmerie. Pour être sorti de son lit sans l'autorisation de l'infirmière.

Pendant cette année scolaire et suite à la mort de son parrain l'année précédente, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Remus Lupin. Ils s'écrivaient régulièrement et il fut surpris de le voir qui l'attendait à la sortie du Poudlard Express, côté moldu. Il se renfrogna aussitôt en voyant également les Dursley qui l'attendaient. Il commença tout de même par se diriger vers Remus :

- Harry ! Fit celui-ci joyeux. Comment vas-tu ?

- L'année a été dure, soupira celui-ci en retour. Il faut vraiment que je …

- Oui, il faut vraiment que tu ailles avec ton oncle et ta tante. Dès ton anniversaire, en revanche, tu pourras partir au Terrier. Cependant, cette année, Harry, tu as des devoirs de vacances un peu plus poussés. L'ordre réunit les livres dont tu as besoin, et tu les recevras d'ici quelques jours. J'ai mis au point quelques petites choses avec les Dursley. Tu pourras, et devras, entre autres, non seulement conserver ta baguette sur toi quoiqu'il arrive, mais aussi t'exercer aux différents sorts. Des membres de l'Ordre passeront également pour t'apprendre le transplanage afin que tu passes ton permis dès que possible après ton anniversaire.

- Si je pouvais en éviter certains, grommela Harry.

- J'imagine très bien lesquels, répondit Remus avec un sourire, ou plutôt lequel. Mais c'est Dumbledore qui choisira au fur et à mesure.

C'est ainsi que le mois jusqu'à son anniversaire se passa sans véritables encombres. Les Dursley le laissaient en paix pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Et remus semblait avoir été suffisamment persuasif pour qu'il soit, non seulement exempté de corvées, mais aussi nourri correctement, sans régime à suivre. Bien entendu, Voldemort le tortura mentalement encore deux fois, mais il évita, à son plus grand soulagement, de revoir Rogue pendant ce laps de temps. Du moins physiquement, car pour ce qui était de ses rêves … Pourquoi donc ce rire chaud le poursuivait, l'apaisait même ? Pourquoi donc imaginait-il ce visage souriant penché sur lui ? Pour lui ?

Harry sortait de ces rêves à la fois serein et exaspéré : ah non, alors ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à … fantasmer, car il n'y avait pas d'autres termes, sur cet immonde bâtard qui lui pourrissait sa scolarité depuis six ans, non ? D'abord, c'était son innommable professeur de potions et ensuite, jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'était un homme et lui, Harry, n'était absolument pas gay ! C'est clair, non ? Limpide, vu de son esprit, même ! Mmm sauf que son corps, lui, semblait être d'un autre avis.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Remus vint le chercher pour passer la fin de l'été au Terrier. Il étonna Hermione et encore plus Ron par son sérieux. Pour une fois, ses devoirs de vacances étaient déjà finis. Et bien faits, avait même dit Hermione sur un ton incrédule après les avoir lus. Harry les étonna également par son apprentissage de nouveaux sorts dans les livres confiés par l'Ordre.

Il passa donc la fin de l'été sans autres encombres que les cauchemars dus à Voldemort. Il passa également son examen de transplanage facilement grâce à l'aide apportée par les membres de l'Ordre. Il continua à apprendre de nouveaux sorts dont il s'aperçu qu'ils n'étaient même pas dans les manuels pour les aspics et dont même Hermione n'avait pas entendu parler. Seuls ses rêves incongrus avec son professeur de potions le mettaient de plus en plus hors de lui. D'autant que son corps réagissait vigoureusement, le laissant bien souvent haletant et frustré à son réveil.

Le jour de la rentrée fut l'un des plus noirs pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de scruter la table des professeurs jusqu'à trouver ce regard si sarcastique et cette moue dédaigneuse qui témoignait de tout son ennui à être là. Et il sentit qu'il était vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou lorsqu'il sentit deux réactions distinctes de son corps : un raté magistral de son cœur qui se mit juste après à battre la chamade, et ce qu'il ne put que nommer une brutale bouffée de désir qui lui traversa les reins.

Non, non et non, s'admonesta-t-il. Tu es hétéro. Tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes. Tu hais le professeur Rogue. Tu l'exècres. Il va encore te pourrir la vie pendant une année en cours et après tu ne le reverras plus jamais de ta vie, sauf extrême et très malheureux hasard.

Il n'eut pas conscience les jours et les semaines suivantes des regards appuyés de ses professeurs lorsqu'il pratiquait sa magie. Tout ce qu'il retint de ces semaines fut l'avalanche de travail qui submergeait les septième années. Et les différentes humiliations subies dans les cours de potions. Et malheureusement ses cauchemars d'un côté et ses rêves érotiques de l'autre. Qui ne faiblissaient ni les uns, ni les autres.

A Noël, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il resta à Poudlard dans l'espoir de pouvoir dormir enfin un peu. Ron et Hermione restèrent avec lui. Harry ne leur avait rien dit sur ses rêves érotiques, car il ne pouvait concevoir de s'humilier en énonçant à haute voix le nom de celui qu'il voyait en rêve bien trop souvent à son goût. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher Hermione de le scruter intensément, comme si elle savait qu'il lui cachait précisément quelque chose.

Ces vacances lui firent du bien, mais le rythme reprit de plus belle au début de l'année. La seule chance qu'il entrevoyait était qu'il apprenait vite les nouveaux sorts. Très vite, même. Aussi vite qu'Hermione, maintenant.

Un soir de février, Dumbledore demanda à le voir. Il fut surpris lorsque le directeur lui demanda simplement :

- Harry, je suis heureux de te voir en dehors de l'infirmerie, cette fois.

- Moi aussi, professeur, répondit Harry.

- Alors Harry, reprit Dumbledore en le scrutant, n'aurais-tu rien de particulier que tu puisses vouloir me dire ?

Harry se crut revenu cinq ans en arrière. L'année de la chambre des secrets. Au moment où il avait découvert grâce à Hermione et Ron qu'il était fourchelangue, et qu'il ne voulait pas le dire à Dumbledore. Sauf que là … Mis à part avouer ses rêves intimes, il n'avait franchement rien à avouer ! Et ces derniers, il était rigoureusement hors de question qu'il les avoue.

- Non, professeur, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

- Très bien Harry, tu peux t'en aller, alors. Mais n'oublie pas que ma porte est grande ouverte pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler.

- Merci professeur, dit simplement Harry.

Il fut surpris d'entendre le professeur Dumbledore soupirer alors qu'il tournait les talons. Et il aurait été encore plus surpris de constater la véhémence de ce même professeur quelques secondes plus tard qui cracha en direction du choixpeau :

- Mais qui cela peut-il bien être, par la barbe de Merlin !

Néanmoins, le tourbillon des études reprit rapidement ses droits, jusqu'à ce soir de fin avril.

Voldemort attaqua Poudlard avec ses mangemorts au moment du dîner. Presque sans surprise, Harry se retrouvera au centre de la bataille avec Ron et Hermione comme beaucoup de septièmes années. Sans beaucoup plus de surprise, son professeur de potions n'était pas loin non plus. Dès le début de la bataille, ils eurent la preuve qu'il avait toujours été de leur côté, malgré leurs doutes. Leur professeur combattit les mangemorts avec férocité, se jouant de leurs sorts. Il finit par cracher en direction d'Harry :

- Potter ! C'est ce soir qu'il va falloir que vous arriviez à aligner plus de deux sorts de suite ! Au travail !

Harry était pourtant persuadé de voir certains maléfices atteindre son professeur, mais celui-ci ne faiblissait pas. Il ressentit une vague d'horreur lorsqu'il le vit atteint par un rayon vert. Son professeur trébucha, tomba par terre. Harry sentit son cœur exploser, celui dont il combattait l'attirance depuis de longs mois avait été atteint de l'impardonnable dont on ne revient pas. Sa magie sembla un temps lui échapper. Il hurla comme jamais et les sorts commencèrent à sortir en rafale de sa baguette. Uniquement des sorts de mort. Il ne vit même pas les expressions inquiètes de Ron et Hermione.

Quelques minutes après, il se retrouva enfin devant Voldemort. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de son état pitoyable à cet instant. Blessé en plusieurs endroits, certaines parties de son corps étaient brûlées, il n'aurait pas dû arriver à tenir sur ses jambes. Mais quelque chose le faisait tenir debout. Il avait un devoir à accomplir, ensuite il pourrait le rejoindre dans la mort.

Il voulait combattre Voldemort seul. Il ne voulait pas avoir ses mangemorts en plus sur le dos. Il vit soudain un dôme se mettre en place, l'entourant avec le mage noir. Dôme doré similaire à celui qui s'était formé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé pour la première fois face à lui. Pour la première fois, il eut soudain conscience que Voldemort flanchait l'espace d'un instant. Ils étaient isolés, face à face. Harry voyait les sorts s'écraser sur l'extérieur du dôme, mais il ne quittait pas Voldemort des yeux.

- Potter ! Tu oserais me défier en duel ?

- J'ose, répliqua Harry entre ses dents. Ici, et maintenant, je te jure que tu vas me payer tout ces morts, Voldemort !

- Toutes ces personnes que tu as … aimées ? Railla Voldemort. Tu es toujours aussi faible, Potter ! L'amour est une faiblesse !

- L'amour m'a permis de rester en vie une fois, rétorqua Harry en serrant fortement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Mais cette protection est terminée, puisqu'elle coule dans mes veines, railla à nouveau Voldemort avec un petit rictus sarcastique.

Il commença à cet instant à attaquer brutalement Harry. L'endoloris.

Harry avait le corps en feu. Dans le brouillard de la douleur, sa première pensée fut de conserver sa baguette dans sa main. La seconde, plus incongrue, fut qu'il plaignait sincèrement son professeur de potions, car il avait dû encaisser ce sort plus souvent qu'à son tour comme tous les mangemorts. Ce brutal rappel aviva encore sa peine. Qui se commua en rage et qui arriva à lui faire articuler « Protego ». Il ne se préoccupa pas de la surprise de Voldemort à sa résistance à la douleur. Il hurla :

- Pour mon amour. Avada Kedavra.

Droit dans le mille. Puissant, rapide, l'éclair vert frappa avec précision le mage noir.

Curieusement, le rayon vert continuait à sortir de la baguette d'Harry après avoir frappé le mage noir.

Harry devait serrer les dents pour maintenir ce sort. Cette pourriture ne pouvait pas faire comme les autres, non ! Cela aurait été bien trop simple ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Avada Kedavra normal ne pouvait le tuer une bonne fois pour toute ? Il tenta d'oublier la douleur qui pulsait dans chacune des fibres de son être pour tenir ce rayon. Enfin, il vit les genoux du mage noir fléchir alors qu'il raffermissait une nouvelle fois sa volonté.

Il devait tenir.

Enfin, Voldemort hurla et s'effondra pour de bon sur le sol.

Enfin le rayon vert sembla quitter la baguette d'Harry pour achever sa course dans le corps qui était au sol.

Harry le lança à nouveau. Pour être sûr. Mais le mage ne bougeait plus. Harry ferma doucement les yeux.

Il l'avait fait.

Il pouvait mourir en paix.

Il sentait la vie s'écouler de ses veines et ne se préoccupait pas. Si jamais il existait une vie après la mort, peut-être le destin serait-il assez clément avec lui pour lui accorder un meilleur au-delà avec son redoutable professeur de potions ? Et très aimé Severus Rogue ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Découverte Correctrice : Emilie 

Harry n'entendit pas les ordres brutaux qui tombaient. Une voix d'habitude si glaciale envers lui, cassée par la douleur. Il n'eut pas conscience que Ron et Hermione s'étaient pétrifiés, en larmes tous les deux, les yeux qui allaient de son corps à celui qui le tenait actuellement. Car il n'eut jamais conscience de toute la douceur qu'exprimait son visage à cet instant. Pas de rictus de victoire ou de douleur. Juste un sourire tendre d'un homme qui semblait s'être endormi à côté de la personne aimée.

A Sainte-Mangouste, son réveil fut pénible. Les sorts des mangemorts l'avaient atteints de plusieurs façons. Les premiers visages qu'il vit furent ceux de Ron et Hermione. En larmes tous les deux. Larmes d'angoisse et de joie mélangées. Hermione, fidèle à son habitude, lui donna aussitôt les nouvelles importantes :

- Tu as réussi, Harry ! Voldemort est mort ! On a eu si peur pendant que tu étais ici …

- Combien de temps, articula péniblement Harry.

- Une semaine, répondit Ron en l'aidant à boire.

- Mais il n'y a pas eu cours, ajouta Hermione. Ils ne reprennent que dans trois jours. Nous avons de la chance, tous les professeurs peuvent reprendre leur poste.

- Sauf Rogue, ajouta Harry à mi-voix le cœur serré.

Il vit clairement les regards gênés de Ron et Hermione.

- Il n'est pas mort, dit Hermione avec précaution.

- Mais je l'ai vu, avait protesté Harry. Je l'ai vu recevoir un avada. Et un certain nombre d'autres sorts.

- Et tu as raison, Harry.

A ce stade là, Harry ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois de suite sa bouche. Personne ne survivait à l'avada kedavra ! Enfin, sauf lui, mais lui, il était particulier non ?

- L'avada fait mourir une personne vivante, Harry, reprit péniblement Hermione. Mais il ne peut rien faire sur une personne qui est déjà morte …

- Déjà … morte ? Réussit à balbutier Harry.

Mais … une personne qui est déjà morte est … morte ? Non ? Ou il avait encore raté un épisode, voire une saison entière du film ? Hermione reprit doucement la parole :

- Cela m'a étonné moi aussi lorsque je l'ai vu arriver comme un fou, si Ron, il n'y a pas d'autres termes, il est arrivé comme un fou vers toi quand tu es tombé. Il paraissait encore plus inquiet que Dumbledore même ! Oh, juste pendant quelques secondes, après il s'est mis à aboyer des ordres dans tous les sens. Tous te concernaient exclusivement.

- Ro … Rogue ? Parvint à articuler Harry en balbutiant.

- Oui, Harry, reprit Hermione plus fermement. Rogue.

- Mais … comment ?

- Ce que je vais te dire ne vas peut-être pas te plaire, Harry, commença Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Enfin, en tout cas si tu … éprouves … des … sentiments pour lui …

Harry vit Ron écarquiller les yeux d'angoisse et d'interrogation en le fixant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes et, rien qu'à l'expression de leurs visages, Harry sut qu'il venait de trahir ce qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de lui lorsque Ron articula d'une voix blanche :

- Mais … ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas …

Il s'interrompit de lui-même lorsqu'il vit jaillir les larmes des yeux d'Harry qui hochait la tête. Ron reprit d'une voix suppliante :

- Harry … Non …

- Ron, arrête …

- Mais Hermione, c'est … Rogue …

- Je le sais, intervint Harry d'une voix hachée, Merlin sait que je le sais. Hermione, tu n'as pas fini ton explication sur ce qui n'allait pas me plaire …

- C'est … c'est … enfin, comment te dire ? Ron, tu pourrais m'aider !

- T'aider ? Mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder dans la grande salle ! Je crois même que je vais renoncer à aller en cours avec lui !

- Mais enfin, Ron, tu es ridicule, s'agaça Hermione. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé enseigner pendant seize ans si les élèves avaient été en danger !

Le regard d'Harry allait de l'un à l'autre. A ce niveau là, ce n'était plus de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait, mais une panique totale. Il pourrait peut-être sombrer à nouveau dans une inconscience bienfaitrice ? Non ? Ce n'était pas une option disponible ça ?

- Vas-y, dit Ron en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, je ne peux pas entendre cela deux fois.

- C'est un … vampire, dit Hermione dans un souffle en attrapant la main d'Harry dans la sienne et en la serrant très fort.

Vampire.

Le mot eut un peu de mal à se frayer un chemin dans le cerveau d'Harry.

Vampire.

Vraiment l'immonde créature qui se nourrit du sang d'autres êtres humains ? Vraiment … vraiment ?

Vraiment … vraiment, décida la partie qui suivait ses cours. Et, oui, un vampire se nourrit du sang de ses victimes.

Déjà il se doutait avant qu'il n'avait pas été gâté par le sort le jour de sa naissance en le laissant orphelin à un peu plus d'un an, avec pour mission d'anéantir Voldemort, mais si en plus son cœur avait fait une telle erreur … Merlin l'avait vraiment totalement oublié dans sa distribution de bonheur … Pourquoi cet imbécile de Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué en même temps que lui ? Franchement, cela aurait pu être la seule bonne action de sa vie, et il avait raté l'occasion !

Harry sentit soudain l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge :

- Qui est au courant ?

- Pour Rogue ? Seulement Dumbledore et les professeurs, je pense, répondit Hermione. J'ai compris lorsqu'il a répondu à un moment à Dumbledore qu'il avait été sonné et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait eu un temps de retard. Pour cette attirance, j'ai eu un doute après ta réaction lorsque Rogue est tombé avec le sort de mort. Tu nous as donné l'impression de devenir fou furieux à cet instant … Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur ton attitude aussi cette année en potions. Harry, si seulement tu nous avais dit que tu étais amoureux …

- Amoureux, s'étrangla Ron. Harry ! Non ! C'est juste … une simple attirance, hein ?

- Si seulement, soupira Harry.

Il se tut alors que Ron poussait un léger gémissement et qu'Hermione lui serrait la main à lui broyer.

- C'est donc bien à lui que tu pensais lorsque tu as hurlé … enfin, juste avant l'avada, murmura Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai hurlé, paniqua Harry.

- Pour mon amour …

Harry ferma les yeux, mais finit par hocher lentement la tête.

- C'est cela aussi qui m'a permis d'aller au delà de la douleur de l'endoloris. Lui. Le souvenir que j'en avais.

Il finit par leur raconter lentement ce qu'il avait vu presque un an auparavant dans l'infirmerie. Il leur raconta aussi ses rêves, en édulcorant car il n'était pas sûr que Ron resterait assis sur sa chaise s'il ne le faisait pas.

- Qui a entendu ce que j'ai hurlé, finit-il par demander.

- Dumbledore, nous, ainsi que McGonagall et Flitwick. Les mangemorts ne comptent pas car ils ont reçu le baiser des détraqueurs. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Et … Rogue est arrivé à ton deuxième avada. Le dôme doré a disparu et il a couru vers toi.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus avant, car un médicomage venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Voyant son patient réveillé, il prit Harry dans un tourbillon d'examens médicaux.

Harry était loin de se douter qu'à Poudlard, son réveil n'était pas passé inaperçu pour tout le monde. Un poing s'abattit brutalement sur le mur d'un appartement privé. Enfin, ce sale gosse daignait ouvrir un œil et sa magie se remettre un peu en ordre.

- Mais tu es soulagé de cela, murmura sa conscience.

- Soulagé ? Tu parles, maugréa le propriétaire du poing. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir tout lui expliquer ! Le vampire, le calice. Tout quoi !

- Tu omets volontairement l'union sorcière …

- J'imagine déjà trop bien sa tête horrifiée lorsque je vais lui dire … J'aurai bien de la chance s'il ne se jette pas du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou dans le lac.

- Mais si tu le détestes autant que tu veux bien le dire, cela va t'indifférer …

- La paix, la conscience, la paix !

Le professeur Rogue s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber brutalement sur son canapé. Il avait volontairement refusé de s'avouer la vérité tout au long de l'année, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti lors du combat contre Voldemort l'obligeait à le faire et à prendre des décisions.

Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, il y avait une certaine chance que ce soit l'union sorcière, l'union de leurs magies qui ait permis à Potter de trouver la force de tuer Voldemort. Bien, ceci posé, et pour éclairer la lanterne des lecteurs, il fallait donc se remémorer ce qu'était vraiment une union sorcière.

C'est une union bien particulière des magies de deux heureux élus. Heureux, pensa Severus, tu parles, le gamin va d'abord tenter de me réduire en poussière. Bien, l'union sorcière ne peut apparaître que lorsque les sentiments amoureux des heureux élus sont des plus profonds. Mais les raisons pour lesquelles elle apparaît chez quelques rares couples et pas chez la majorité des autres reste encore un mystère.

Maintenant le temps que l'autre admette ses sentiments …

- Parce que toi tu les admets facilement ? Persifla sa conscience.

- Moi, je me raisonne, rétorqua Severus. Et on verra un Potter faire la même chose quand les dragons seront des animaux domestiques !

Bien, l'union sorcière étant la reconnaissance par la magie des sentiments de l'heureux couple, leur puissance magique respective s'en trouvait décuplée et chacun pouvait puiser dans la magie de l'autre pour augmenter sa force. Ce qui expliquait la légère angoisse de Severus lorsqu'Harry s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort et sous l'emprise du doloris de celui-ci.

- Légère angoisse, railla sa conscience, peur panique, oui !

- Vas-tu te taire, toi ? Tu crois que c'est agréable de sentir sa magie décroître à une allure fabuleuse parce que le gamin a décidé de résister au sort et qu'il y arrive en pompant ton énergie magique ? Et en plus ce n'est pas le problème principal ! Si seulement il n'y avait que l'union sorcière, je pourrais bien lui laisser quelques jours avec magnanimité pour se faire à l'idée qu'il va devenir mon compagnon dans tous les sens du terme, mais le temps qu'il admette ma condition … et ce qui va en découler pour lui …

- Tu es amoureux ! Tu es amoureux ! Chantonna sa conscience.

Severus osait enfin se l'avouer.

Après plusieurs mois de dénis formels.

Il avait réussi à tomber amoureux de Harry Potter, alias le Survivant, alias désormais le Sauveur pour la majorité du monde sorcier. Et ses sentiments semblaient être réciproques. Sauf si l'augmentation de sa propre puissance était due à autre chose qu'une union sorcière, pensa Severus avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Angoissé que le gosse ne soit pas amoureux ? Railla sa petite voix.

Heureusement, finit par penser Severus, Dumbledore n'a pas l'air d'être au courant. Nul doute qu'il l'asticoterait sérieusement sinon. Tout en lui rappelant certainement qu'il était hors de question d'entretenir une relation autre que platonique avec un élève. Mais franchement, Albus était donc si âgé qu'il ne se rappelait plus du sens du mot désir ? C'était bien le seul point que Severus pouvait admettre à haute voix. Difficile de faire autrement vu le nombre de fois où il avait remercié ses robes de camoufler au reste du château le profond désir qui pouvait s'emparer de lui à la vue de celui qui devrait être appelé à être son compagnon pour de très, mais alors très longues années !

Bon élaborer une stratégie : d'abord, contraint et forcé, attendre la fin de l'année scolaire, les aspics. Parfait. Ensuite, le dernier jour de l'année, convocation dans son bureau. Il parlerait aux elfes de maison pour que ses bagages restent ici à Poudlard. Et enfin redécouvrir avec lui toutes les positions dans lesquelles deux hommes pouvaient s'unir charnellement.

Redécouvrir ?

Redécouvrir pour lui certes, mais Potter ? Avait-il eu le temps de découvrir simplement ? Songea brusquement Severus.

La réponse fusa immédiatement dans son esprit : bien sûr que non, enfin, à son avis. Donc, dans l'intervalle, prendre une petite heure pour préparer un lubrifiant maison, à savoir trois en un : lubrifiant, anesthésiant local léger et baume cicatrisant. Il allait prouver à son futur amant qu'il savait parfaitement être attentionné lorsqu'il le voulait. Evidemment, il ne le voulait pas très souvent, mais peut-être qu'avec un compagnon cela changerait ? Et ledit futur amant aurait intérêt à montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme pour cette matière que pour les potions !

Il fut dérangé dans ses intenses réflexions quelques minutes plus tard par un Dumbledore qui entra sans avoir frappé dans ses appartements. Une première en plus de seize ans de présence ici. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Severus, tonna Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez caché ?

- Si vous m'en disiez un peu plus, je pourrai peut-être vous éclairer, répondit Severus froidement.

- Ne jouez pas ce jeu là avec moi ! Comment avez-vous pu me cacher qu'il s'agit de vous dans l'union sorcière d'Harry ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'avez pas senti votre magie se transformer, Severus !

- Et après, répondit âprement Severus. Si je vous l'avais dit, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Vous pensez vraiment avec votre incurable optimisme que Potter va me sauter au cou ? C'est plutôt de la tour d'astronomie qu'il risque de sauter lorsqu'il apprendra qui je suis en plus d'être simplement son compagnon !

- Vous m'auriez évité de me torturer les méninges depuis le début de l'année, tout simplement Severus ! Sans compter mon inquiétude devant cet amour qui clairement le ronge !

- Si déjà, selon vous, cela le ronge alors qu'il n'est au courant de rien, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines avec ce gosse !

- Arrêtez de le voir comme un enfant, Severus ! Il aura dix-huit ans bientôt !

- Et alors ? Qu'il commence par me le prouver qu'il n'est plus un gosse, par ses actes ! Cela me changera !

- Mais vous ne pourrez pas le traiter comme cela. Enfin, Severus, c'est de votre compagnon dont nous parlons là !

- Albus, je suis parfaitement au courant de qui nous parlons. Et puisque vous voulez me l'entendre dire à haute voix, nous parlons de mon futur compagnon, de mon futur calice et de mon futur amant. La seule inconnue qu'il reste c'est de savoir dans quel ordre je vais faire les trois choses avec lui.

- Severus, protesta Dumbledore visiblement choqué, vous …

- Je quoi ? Cela vous choque que je vous dise ouvertement qu'il sera mon amant ? Ne vous voilez pas la face, Albus ! Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il devait s'agir d'une union sorcière ! Et puisque vous voulez toujours tout savoir, apprenez que s'il n'avait pas cumulé les deux handicaps d'être à la fois mon élève et le fils de James Potter, il le serait depuis bien longtemps !

Il eut la satisfaction d'avoir réduit son employeur au silence durant quelques secondes.

- Vous avez toujours particulièrement bien dissimulé vos sentiments Severus, soupira le directeur en scrutant son professeur de potions. Mais je n'ai presque aucun doute sur l'union sorcière Severus. C'est la seule explication à la force accrue de sa magie et à ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il a défait Voldemort.

Severus se détourna sans répondre. Avoir cette confirmation de la bouche de celui qu'il estimait plus que quiconque au monde, résonnait à la fois comme une sentence et une promesse. Sentence d'aimer un Potter. Promesse de bonheur pour peu que chacun y mette un peu du sien ! Enfin, Potter surtout !

- Maintenant, que comptez-vous faire ? Finit par demander Dumbledore d'une voix douce après un moment de silence.

- Attendre la fin de l'année et le convoquer ici le premier jour des vacances pour l'empêcher de prendre le Poudlard express. Je lui expliquerai la situation, il va me gratifier d'une des colères dont il a le secret que j'ai bien l'intention d'étouffer en le faisant plonger dans les délices du sexe. Vous voulez d'autres détails ?

- Non, merci, répondit sèchement le directeur. Je vous fais une totale confiance, Severus ainsi qu'à Harry. Et ce n'est pas un rappel ou une mise en garde, c'est une simple affirmation. Je sais que vous allez prendre soin de lui. Et qu'il sera heureux avec vous. Vous avez enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui déverser votre besoin de protection, et Merlin sait qu'Harry a besoin de se sentir en sécurité, choyé, je dirai même, comme il ne l'a jamais de toute sa jeune vie. Mais il a aussi suffisamment de caractère pour que vous ne l'étouffiez pas.

Dumbledore quitta les appartements de son maître des potions qui n'avait plus de voix. Il avait rêvé, ou Dumbledore venait explicitement de lui donner son consentement ? Mais comment allait-il faire pour résister jusqu'au départ du Poudlard Express maintenant ? Et comment ça le gamin n'avait jamais été choyé ? Sa famille de moldus l'avait bien élevé, non ? Et il avait dû être outrageusement gâté, non ? Bon, là, il n'aurait pas le choix, il faudrait qu'il voit ça avec le principal intéressé.

RAR

Mifibou : je compte, comme pour toutes mes autres fics, aller au bout de celle-ci ! Et j'espère effectivement te faire vivre des choses un peu différentes …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Revelatore Amore Correctrice : Emilie 

Harry revint en cours deux semaines après son réveil. Il savait que Dumbledore avait tarabusté les médicomages pour qu'ils le soignent au plus vite car les aspics approchaient à grands pas. Il n'avait pas vu Ron et Hermione après la reprise des cours car ils étaient très pris par les révisions. D'autant qu'Hermione cherchait aussi de toutes ses forces et ses connaissances des indications pour lui, un moyen de vivre auprès d'un vampire sans se faire sucer tout son sang dans des souffrances atroces. Peut-être se berçait-il d'illusions ? Sûrement même ! Comment le professeur qui le haïssait tant pourrait-il éprouver justement d'autres sentiments que la haine à son égard ?

Son séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, ainsi que la proximité des aspics eurent comme effet bénéfique que Dumbledore réussit à le soustraire à la curiosité des journalistes. Bien entendu, il n'échappa pas au ministre Fudge, à la promesse d'une horrible cérémonie, à son avis, de remerciement du monde magique.

Il était heureux de pouvoir retrouver Poudlard. Et finalement, après mûre réflexion, il était très déterminé à faire comprendre à son cœur que, non, il n'était pas question de songer plus à Severus Rogue. Hermione n'avait rien trouvé, autant ne pas se bercer plus longtemps d'illusions, il n'avait plus cinq ans et ne croyait plus au Père Noël !

Sauf que dès le premier cours de potion, à son grand désespoir, son corps le trahit une nouvelle fois. La bouche sèche, les papillons dans le ventre, les mains moites, tous les symptômes étaient là. Sans compter une absence totale de concentration qui lui fit rater une fois de plus sa potion.

Le regard dur de son enseignant sur la fiole qui lui remit (du plus beau rose fushia à la place d'un bleu azur), lui fit plus de mal encore que n'importe quelle parole cinglante. A la sortie du cours, encadré par Ron et Hermione, il savait qu'il était au bord des larmes. Ron le scrutait d'un air navré, et Hermione d'un air dubitatif.

Ils ne virent pas la moue crispée et somme toute assez désespérée de leur professeur de potions qui contemplait cette fiole bien trop rose. Même après trois semaines à Sainte-Mangouste, Harry restait affligeant pour la partie pratique. Pourquoi donc n'arrivait-il pas à se concentrer dans ses cours comme dans les autres ? Il allait laisser couler une semaine sans commentaire, et ensuite il tenterait à nouveaux les sarcasmes pour le faire réagir et réussir.

Une semaine plus tard, les regards étaient respectivement anxieux et résolu. Harry ne mangeait guère, travaillait beaucoup et dormait très peu aux dires de Ron qui l'entendait souvent se lever la nuit.

A ses compagnons de chambre qui ne comprenaient pas son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme après sa splendide victoire sur le mage noir, il avait simplement répondu qu'il avait du mal à récupérer du dur combat, et qu'il lui était pour l'instant difficile d'admettre qu'il ait pu tuer. Quelque soit la noirceur de l'âme de sa victime. A leur moue dubitative, il avait compris qu'il ne les avait pas dupé, mais l'expression de Ron les avait dissuadé d'insister plus.

Il était une fois de plus allongé sur son lit après avoir sauté le dîner dans la grande salle, lorsque Hermione entra d'un pas résolu dans leur dortoir, suivie de Ron qui affichait une moue chagrinée mais résignée. Elle s'assit sans façon sur le lit d'Harry, lui prit la main et commença d'un ton déterminé :

- Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, Harry. Tu n'arriveras pas à passer tes aspics si tu sautes tous les repas !

- Mais si je vais y arriver, répliqua Harry d'une voix lasse. Je m'applique en cours, je m'applique sur mes devoirs, je ne suis pas en retard dans ton diabolique plan de révision, donc je vais passer Hermione.

- Si tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie à cause d'une syncope, répondit-elle d'un ton acide.

- Elle a raison, tu sais, murmura Ron. Une fois encore !

Harry ne répondit rien et, à son grand énervement, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Bon, Harry, reprit Hermione d'un ton décidé, j'ai une solution pour te permettre d'y voir un peu plus clair actuellement. Non, tais-toi, j'ai bien compris que tu tentes de nier totalement cet amour, mais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'arrives pas à y renoncer. Alors je te propose de faire une potion _Revelatore Amore_ pour toi et … on verra bien quel nom sortira du chaudron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'air ahuri des deux garçons.

- Mais enfin, même cette année, vous n'écoutez jamais Rogue ? Surtout toi, Harry !

Harry eut la bonne grâce de rougir à ce rappel. Oui, il pouvait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas très attentif en cours de potions. Enfin, pas attentif à ce que racontait Rogue de sa voix glaciale, étouffée et tranchante. Mais très attentif à détailler chaque parcelle, camouflée par d'encombrant vêtements au goût d'Harry, du corps qui le faisait fantasmer depuis de longs mois. Très attentif à tenter d'imaginer ce que pourrait être ce corps s'il n'était pas recouvert de cette sempiternelle robe noire. Et il en revenait sans cesse à la vision qu'il en avait eue à l'infirmerie l'année précédente. Tout ceci le rendait incapable de suivre les explications détaillées de son fantasme sur les potions les plus rébarbatives qui soient. Hermione attendait clairement qu'il sorte de sa rêverie pour reprendre :

- Cette potion permet d'afficher de quelle personne un sorcier est amoureux. Et elle n'affiche pas les passades, comme l'a si bien dit ironiquement Rogue. Elle n'affiche que les sentiments les plus profonds.

- Donc …

- Donc, si nous la faisons, enfin, si je la fais, il n'y aura qu'à plonger un cheveu d'Harry dedans pour savoir s'il est vraiment amoureux, et de qui …

Harry demanda à Hermione une semaine de délai pour y réfléchir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il redoutait et espérait tout à la fois ce que la potion pouvait lui apporter. Il avait aussi été surpris de voir la liste des ingrédients composant la potion, certains étaient même interdits à la vente. Mais Hermione avait balayé cet argument de la main en disant simplement :

- Pour toi, je la ferai, Harry. Peu importe si je dois utiliser des ingrédients interdits. Je sais que Rogue les détient tous, je ferai comme en deuxième année pour le polynectar.

Il passa les rares temps libres de sa semaine à ressasser cette idée. Il avait la possibilité de savoir d'une façon certaine s'il était ou non amoureux. Mais à la fin du délai, il était toujours aussi indécis. Le dimanche après-midi, Hermione revint à la charge d'un pas décidé :

- Alors ? Je veux ta réponse, Harry. Je refuse que tu continues à te morfondre de la sorte ! Oui ou non ? Et si c'est non, je te jure que je vais tellement t'empoisonner la vie que tu n'auras plus le temps d'y penser !

Harry la regarda d'un air malheureux, incapable de prendre la décision.

Trois heures plus tard, Ron l'entraînait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où Hermione le fixa d'un air significatif tout en remuant une potion. Celle-ci avait une belle teinte vert d'eau striée de bleu. Il soupira longuement, pas vraiment sûr de lui, lorsqu'il sentit une légère douleur sur la nuque qui le fit protester :

- Aie, mais … Ron !

Celui-ci tenait un cheveu entre deux de ses doigts. Il n'y avait pas de lueur rieuse dans ses yeux. Seule une lueur anxieuse perlait. Il tendit lentement le cheveu à Hermione sans quitter Harry des yeux et celui-ci ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Quelque part, il se sentait soulagé que ses amis aient pris la décision à sa place.

Il vit Hermione fermer brièvement les yeux en inspirant, puis elle plongea le cheveu dans la potion qui tournoyait lentement. Aussitôt une légère fumée bleue commença à monter au dessus du chaudron et il sentit son ventre se crisper.

Après quelques secondes, la fumée commença à s'étirer de façon horizontale au dessus du chaudron. Elle avait l'air de s'organiser.

Encore quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle sembla s'ordonner en filaments distincts les uns des autres. La couleur des filaments étaient désormais bleue scintillante.

Enfin, les filaments cessèrent tout mouvements et après s'être déplacé juste derrière Hermione, il put lire sans ambiguïté :

Severus Rogue 

Comme dans un brouillard, il sentit la main de Ron venir se placer sur son épaule et la serrer comme pour la broyer. Il sentit aussi la fine main d'Hermione venir presser la sienne en guise de réconfort. Il finit par souffler :

- Et bien, au moins j'ai une certitude !

La fin de la journée se déroula pour lui dans un brouillard, mais dès le lendemain matin, il se sentit mieux. Certes, cet amour ne serait sûrement jamais payé de retour, car franchement, qui a déjà entendu parler d'un vampire amoureux ? Hein ? Qui ?

En revanche, il voulait désormais pouvoir savourer chaque instant où il pourrait apercevoir son professeur. Tenter enfin de réussir dans sa classe ses fichues potions. Il ne voyait pas au delà de Poudlard actuellement.

Néanmoins, il se laissa distraire de ses études lorsqu'Hermione finit par trouver une référence à un certain calice qui, selon le livre qu'elle avait déniché, permettait à un vampire de devenir inoffensif. La phrase exacte était la suivante :

_Le vampire et son calice entretiennent des liens particuliers qui assurent la vie des deux tout en rendant le vampire inoffensif pour son entourage._

Malheureusement, toutes les autres références qu'elle trouva se révélèrent être des ouvrages qui étaient situés dans la réserve. Et aucune étude en cours ne leur permettait de faire une demande officielle à l'un de leurs professeurs.

Harry décida donc une nuit d'aller lui-même chercher les livres dont les titres leur paraissaient les plus évocateurs :

_Vampires : les vérités et les mensonges._

_L'union particulière du vampire avec son calice._

_Calice : torture ou union véritable ?_

Le premier pour en savoir un peu plus sur les vampires que les moyens de les tuer, puisque ce n'était absolument par son but. Il ne connaissait rien sur la vie quotidienne d'un vampire. Du genre : est-ce qu'un vampire mange normalement ? Harry supposait que oui, puisque Rogue avait l'air de manger normalement à table depuis bientôt sept ans qu'il le connaissait. Combien de sang par jour devait-il boire ? Cette question, Harry ne se la posait jamais sans frissonner, mais bon, son cœur était formel, maintenant, il fallait bien faire avec ! Est-ce qu'un vampire pouvait vivre au quotidien avec une autre personne sans lui ôter tout son sang ? C'était en fait la question à laquelle Harry voulait une réponse. La seule importante en fait. Lui se coltinait bien son étiquette de survivant sur le front. Au point où il en était dans l'anormalité à ses yeux, il n'en était plus à ça près. Et si, pour être heureux, il devait vivre avec un suceur de sang …

Il parvint sans encombres à la réserve et aux livres convoités grâce à la carte des maraudeurs et à sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'eut aucune conscience de l'alarme qu'il venait de déclencher dans les cachots.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut à cette alarme. Qui avait osé aller dans la réserve prendre ces livres en particulier en pleine nuit ? Il finit de passer sa robe noire au pas de course dans les couloirs. Direction l'intersection entre le chemin de la bibliothèque, celui des dortoirs gryffondors et les cachots dont il venait. Il ne vit rien, ce qui l'agaça profondément d'un côté, le soulagea d'un autre. Harry était tout à fait capable de lui passer sous le nez sans qu'il le voit avec sa maudite cape d'invisibilité. Et il n'allait pas passer la nuit à tenter de faire des accio sur une cape, stupidement installé dans ce couloir !

Mais si Harry voulait ces livres, cela voudrait dire d'un autre côté qu'il savait pour sa condition de vampire. Et qu'il se documentait dessus. Qu'il s'y intéressait. Et les livres qu'il venait de prendre étaient ceux de nature à l'éclairer sur la nature d'un calice. Il décida donc de ne pas s'opposer à ce qu'il les lise. Autant qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait en plus de leur union inévitable.

Severus était certain que Granger avait compris. Elle se trouvait près de Dumbledore et lui lorsqu'Harry était tombé. Et compte tenu des indices qu'elle avait en sa possession, elle avait dû en tirer la conclusion qui s'imposait. Et l'avait livré à Harry.

Seul ombre au tableau : ce satané gamin s'obstinait à ne pas réussir une seule potion en cours. C'était fou ça, Severus commençait à reconnaître que oui, Harry commençait à lui rendre des devoirs assez corrects et qu'il devrait passer l'épreuve théorique de potions sans trop de souci, mais il y avait de gros nuages en vue pour l'épreuve pratique. Il n'y avait rien à faire : qu'il reste éloigné de lui ou qu'il soit constamment sur son dos ne changeait rien. Sa potion était toujours médiocre au mieux, à mettre à la poubelle dans la plupart des cas.

Harry décida de ne pas s'acharner sur ses révisions. Ses professeurs semblaient contents de son savoir, sauf Rogue, bien entendu qui continuait de l'accabler de sarcasmes même si ses notes augmentaient sensiblement. Harry en souffrait énormément, mais avait décidé de ne plus rien dire, de ne plus se rebeller de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce qui semblait enrager encore plus son professeur sous les regards inquiets de Ron et Hermione. Hermione avait lu comme Harry que les vampires étaient plus dangereux encore et plus susceptibles de s'offrir une victime sous le coup de la colère.

Tel était le bilan de la situation lorsqu'Harry commença à lire les livres de la réserve. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une belle frayeur en voyant Rogue planté au milieu d'un couloir et il avait retenu son souffle pendant un quart d'heure sans bouger, attendant que son professeur se lasse.

Il savait qu'il avait de bonnes chances d'obtenir ses aspics pour devenir auror, était passionnément amoureux d'un vampire qui continuait à le traiter plus bas que terre et avait perdu cinq kilos depuis son combat contre Voldemort, lui qui était déjà fort mince ! Il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à manger correctement dans la grande salle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir en permanence plusieurs paires d'yeux braqués sur lui.

Quinze jours après, Harry était partagé entre mince espoir et désespoir le plus noir. Le mince espoir était né de ce qu'il avait compris de la relation entre un vampire et son calice :

_Le vampire et son calice sont compagnons de vie jusqu'à la mort du vampire, y compris sur le plan sexuel._

Là, franchement, Harry ne trouvait rien à redire. C'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Et tout ce que ses hormones semblaient lui suggérer toutes les nuits et tous les matins ou presque.

_Le vampire se nourrit du sang du calice, il devient dépendant de ce sang particulier pour lui et de ce fait devient inoffensif pour les autres êtres vivants à condition d'être abreuvé suffisamment souvent par son calice. Le calice, de son côté, développe un appétit particulier qui permet à son sang de se régénérer suffisamment rapidement pour étancher la soif du vampire._

Bon, là, un peu plus dur. Il allait devoir donner son sang régulièrement, et certainement pas à la mode moldue. Donc, en un mot comme en cent, se faire mordre par son professeur lorsque ce dernier en ressentirait le besoin. Oui, enfin, à ce moment là, il ne serait plus son professeur normalement. Evidemment, avec son propre appétit actuel, ce n'était pas gagné pour arriver à fabriquer suffisamment de sang pour les deux. Donc, dès le prochain repas, il allait s'obliger à manger un peu plus correctement.

_Le vampire est le partenaire dominant du couple, mais un lien particulier le lie à son calice. En échange de son sang, le vampire ressent l'obligation impérieuse de protéger son calice y compris de lui-même._

Bon, dominant, vu le caractère qu'il lui connaissait, Harry n'avait aucune peine à imaginer qu'il pourrait en être autrement. A quel point pousserait-il la protection, telle était la question. En revanche, il ne pourrait lui faire de mal volontairement.

Ah ? Bien. Mais … comment il fait pour boire alors s'il ne doit pas faire de mal à son calice ? Car tout de même, la morsure d'un vampire s'apparente à un doloris pour sa victime d'après ce qu'il savait !

Il trouva la réponse à sa question un peu plus tard :

_La morsure d'un vampire est l'une des pires tortures existante pour tout être vivant, à l'exception du calice du vampire. Le calice ne ressentira quasiment aucune douleur à cette morsure, au contraire, il ressentira une émotion proche de l'extase amoureuse._

Merlin ! Prendre du plaisir à se faire sucer le sang ? Alors, là … Il relut plusieurs fois la phrase pour être sûr de bien comprendre. Mais bon, la phrase était claire non ?

Le livre concernant les vampires lui apporta beaucoup de réponses aussi. Une confirmation que les vampires supportaient la lumière du jour, même s'ils préféraient l'ombre. Qu'ils s'alimentaient normalement, bien qu'en faible quantité, le sang bu leur procurant la majorité de leur énergie. Il passa rapidement sur les moyens de les tuer, il les connaissait déjà et franchement, c'était encore une fois, tout l'opposé de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il apprit aussi que les vampires disposaient d'un charme naturel qui endormait généralement la méfiance de sa victime humaine.

Charme naturel ? Si Harry n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait vu à l'infirmerie, il aurait aussitôt jeté le livre de côté. En tout cas, Rogue savait extrêmement bien le cacher son charme naturel. C'était une certitude !

Que ce charme naturel était couplé avec une bisexualité marquée et exigeante. Cette bisexualité permettant à un vampire de choisir un calice homme ou femme selon son bon vouloir.

Harry soupira à cette évocation. Parfait. Encore un domaine où l'autre pourrait lui tanner le cuir de remarques oiseuses sur son inexpérience. A moins qu'il n'envisage rapidement de se faire faire une formation au kamasutra par une personne compétente ? Non ! Pas question, rejeta-t-il aussitôt. Il ne savait d'où il tenait cette certitude, mais il ne pourrait être touché par quelqu'un d'autre. Donc, sur ce plan là, encore dans les embêtements.

Harry avait par ailleurs demandé à Hermione de ne pas lire ses livres.

- Je veux lire par moi-même Hermione. Comprendre seul. Apprendre seul. C'est de ma vie dont il s'agit, pas de la tienne. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi !

Trois semaines après, il en terminait, comme ses camarades, par son dernier aspic. L'examen de potions s'était mieux déroulé qu'il ne pensait finalement. Comme lors des buses, il avait très nettement mieux réussi la potion demandée par l'examinateur. Elle avait même la bonne couleur pour une fois.

Son dernier examen était la défense contre les forces du mal. Il le passa en même temps que Ron et Hermione, entre eux deux. Et il sentit clairement leurs regards braqués sur lui lorsqu'il tira son sujet : les vampires.

Non mais, je vous jure, la vie vous fait de ces farces ! Sur l'instant, il hésita entre rire ou pleurer, avant de se reprendre et de construire sa présentation sur le point de vue de la défense, avec démonstration des sorts à l'appui. Au moment où il en terminait, les choses se corsèrent pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord l'examinateur lui demanda, pour obtenir des points de bonification supplémentaires, quelles connaissances supplémentaires il avait concernant les vampires, et ensuite, il vit apparaître dans la salle d'examen le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que le professeur Rogue.

Harry n'hésita qu'un seul instant. Après tout, s'il voulait qu'un jour son professeur envisage de le prendre pour calice, le connaissant, il avait tout intérêt à lui prouver qu'il avait correctement étudié son sujet. Il entreprit donc de faire un résumé de ses toutes nouvelles connaissances concernant les vampires, insistant sur les croyances erronées du public. Et lorsque l'examinateur lui demanda avec un sourire, après l'avoir félicité sur ses connaissances, s'il avait encore des choses à dire, il plongea. Expliqua la relation du vampire et de son calice. En long, en large et en travers. Tenta de comparer la position des deux personnes dans le couple. En bref, fit un plaidoyer pour lui-même. Et lorsque l'examinateur lui posa la question :

- Alors, vous-même, comment répondez vous au livre que vous m'avez cité _Calice : torture ou union véritable ?_

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer :

- Si le vampire choisit son calice sans considération des sentiments de la personne, on va se rapprocher de la torture, car ce sera une union subie pour la personne, pour de très longues années, et même si le vampire ne peut que protéger son calice. En revanche, si la personne est déjà amoureuse du vampire et réciproquement, devenir son calice devient alors une union véritable. Car pleinement consentie par amour. Un soutien mutuel comme dans toute union, même s'il revêt une forme un peu particulière. Il n'y a donc pas de réponse universelle. Tout dépendra des sentiments premiers de la personne envers le vampire avant de devenir son calice. Et du vampire envers son calice.

Harry ne prit conscience que toute la salle avait entendu ses paroles qu'à la fin de sa phrase. Les autres examens étaient terminés et il était le dernier. Il avait donc prononcé ces mots dans un silence absolu. Il rassembla son courage pour sortir dignement de la pièce après un signe vers l'examinateur. Il alla directement en courant dans le parc de Poudlard pour s'aérer, refusant d'entendre les cris de Ron et Hermione. Une fois dans son coin favori, sous un saule, invisible du reste du parc, inconnu de Ron et Hermione, il laissa échapper quelques larmes. Ceux qui connaissaient son amour impossible avaient désormais compris, à son avis, qu'il avait sérieusement réfléchi au problème. Ce qu'il était prêt à faire. Cela n'avait certainement pas échappé à Dumbledore, il eut un sourire à cette évocation, le directeur savait toujours tout … Il avait du être prévenu dû sujet tiré, et était venu avec sa directrice de maison et le seul vampire vivant à sa connaissance à Poudlard. Maintenant, restait à savoir si le principal intéressé avait compris quelque chose. Et s'il avait compris, l'accepterait-il comme calice ? En osant pour la première fois se poser la question, Harry sentit une boule énorme se former dans sa gorge.

Comment pouvait-il espérer, en dépit de ce qu'Hermione lui avait suggéré, que son professeur accepte de faire de lui son calice alors qu'il le détestait au plus haut point ? Mis à part pour l'humilier pendant trois ou quatre cent ans ? Il s'allongea sur le sol terrassé par la douleur et resta prostré ainsi. Les ombres s'allongeaient, signe que l'heure était tardive, le dîner devait être terminé dans la grande salle depuis longtemps. Il savait que Ron et Hermione devaient être fous d'angoisse une fois de plus, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer à son dortoir. Il n'aurait rien souhaité de plus à cet instant que Voldemort l'ait tué en même temps que lui. Personne n'aurait jamais rien su de cet amour impossible, il aurait encore été un héros, mais il aurait eu la paix. Là, il devrait encore supporter l'extérieur, cet amour qui le rongeait comme un acide. Sans même y réfléchir, il se leva et ses pas le portèrent vers le lac. Elle était peut-être là la solution ? Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas nager correctement, il lui suffirait de se laisser couler …

RAR

steph : merci, j'espère que cette suite t'a plue

lilou : j'imaginais tout de même assez bien le choc d'Albus, vieux monsieur vénérable tout de même, entendre de but en blanc son professeur de potions parler d'Harry en tant que futur amant. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas conscience, mais entre savoir et l'entendre vraiment, il y a une marge ! Comme tu le constates, la digestion n'est pas facile. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je ferai, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai déjà écrit 17 et que je veux centrer ma fic sur leur vie ensemble. Donc le fait de devenir son calice et son amant n'est que le début et pas la finalité.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Proposition inattendue ! Correctrice : Emilie 

Il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'au genou, lorsque la voix grinçante de Rogue se fit entendre :

- Potter ! Demi-tour immédiatement ! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me mouiller dans le lac ce soir.

- Ca tombe bien, je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous mouiller, rétorqua Harry en continuant à avancer.

- Potter, c'est un ordre, sortez de ce lac !

Harry serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Il avait de l'eau maintenant jusqu'en haut des cuisses.

- Potter, pour la dernière fois, sortez de l'eau immédiatement !

Harry fit encore deux pas avant de se sentir comme tiré en arrière par une ficelle. Rogue employait les grands moyens pour le sortir de l'eau. Un accio sans doute, pensa-t-il désabusé. Parfait, maintenant, non seulement il allait passer le reste des jours qui lui restaient à Poudlard sûrement en retenue, et en plus il allait devoir s'humilier pour expliquer son geste.

Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol à plat dos. Il avait fermé les yeux à l'impact et n'avait aucune envie de les ouvrir à nouveau. A sa grande surprise, rien ne se passa. Aucun ordre ne fusa. Après plusieurs minutes, il n'était même plus certain de savoir si Severus était là ou pas. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi en lui-même. On n'appelle pas son amour par son nom de famille, non ? Il finit par ouvrir avec précaution un œil et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en rencontrant le regard noir de celui dont il rêvait depuis un an maintenant.

- Alors, décidé à parler, Potter ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi, riposta Harry d'une voix étranglée.

- De la stupidité que tu as failli faire pour commencer par exemple ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux à ce tutoiement pour le moins inhabituel. C'était bien la première fois que son enseignant le tutoyait !

- Ce n'était pas stupide, se révolta Harry cependant après quelques secondes.

- C'était stupide, rétorqua Severus. Jusqu'où serais-tu allé si je ne t'avais pas sorti de là ?

Harry préféra se murer dans un silence prudent.

- Sombre idiot, cracha Severus après quelques secondes de silence. C'est maintenant que tu as la vie devant toi, que tu te décides pour ce geste imbécile ? Pour je ne sais quelle futilité ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Hurla en retour Harry en se redressant, blessé. Au contraire, même, plus de Potter pour vous casser les pieds et aucune chance de voir une nouvelle génération arriver, n'est-ce pas tout ce dont vous rêvez ?

Harry crut voir une émotion indescriptible passer sur le visage en face de lui, mais la suite se passa trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse réagir. La seconde d'après, une bouche chaude venait s'écraser sur la sienne, une langue impétueuse et expérimentée s'ouvrait déjà un passage pour venir taquiner la sienne. Il était maintenu par une poigne de fer. Harry oublia tout sauf cette bouche qui quémandait et exigeait tout à la fois une réponse. Il en rêvait depuis une année.

Severus fut soulagé de la réponse timide qui finit par venir. Harry cédait facilement malgré tout. Malgré son désespoir d'être lié avec lui.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il le cherchait lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec de l'eau aux genoux dans le lac, et en jugeant sa tenue, il avait compris en un clin d'œil qu'il ne s'agissait pas pour Harry d'un simple bain dans le lac. Il était clairement suffisamment désespéré pour tenter une bonne noyade.

Et ce baiser lui confirma d'un autre côté ce qu'il pensait déjà. Harry n'avait pas pris le temps d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'expérience amoureuse. A son grand étonnement, cette constatation ne fit finalement qu'amplifier son propre désir de tout apprendre sur le sujet à celui qui était encore son élève pour quelques jours.

Tout en répondant avec hésitation à ces attentions, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il s'était totalement trompé. Personne ne l'avait sorti du lac, il était mort et la mort se transformait en rêve pour lui. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque Severus lâcha enfin sa bouche et lui demanda calmement après l'avoir regardé de longues secondes :

- A ton avis maintenant, c'est vraiment mon rêve de te laisser te noyer dans ce lac ?

- Je … je … je ne sais pas, finit-il par souffler.

Deuxième changement : Severus l'avait laissé bafouillé pour terminer sa phrase. En temps ordinaire, donc majoritairement dans les cachots, cela n'aurait pas été le cas.

Severus haussa un sourcil comme à son habitude. Mais nouveau changement : l'expression était plutôt amusée que moqueuse ou arrogante.

- Laissons cela de côté pour l'instant. D'abord, mange ceci puisque tu as encore sauté un dîner.

- Je …

- N'avais pas faim, le coupa Severus en s'asseyant. Ici et maintenant, je ne veux pas le savoir : tu manges.

Harry batailla un moment en lui-même, mais céda, s'assit et commença lentement à manger le sandwich que Severus lui tendait.

- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne te sentirai pas faire cette idiotie avec notre lien ? Gronda Severus.

- Quel lien ? Répliqua Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Harry, tu sais pertinemment que j'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi à ce point là !

- Mais c'est vrai enfin, s'insurgea Harry. Je ne sais rien d'un lien quelconque entre vous et moi !

- Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda Severus d'un ton suspicieux.

- Non !

Severus le regarda longuement, puis soupira. Pour une fois, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'Harry ne lui mentait pas. Mais alors pourquoi ce désespoir alors ?

Un mince espoir s'insinua en lui. Harry serait vraiment attiré par lui ? Ce qui serait logique, certes, vu le déclenchement de l'union sorcière, mais Severus lui-même avait du mal à y croire. Bon, en attendant, éclairer un peu son timide et mouillé compagnon sur leur premier lien :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais des unions sorcières, Harry ?

Mince, pensa Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté ?

- Euh … rien, dit-il timidement.

Severus soupira. Il ne savait rien. Mais enfin personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer les bases du monde sorcier dont il était le héros ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont appris sur tes parents les moldus qui t'ont élevé ? Pesta-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. C'est la raison pour laquelle il resta sans voix lorsqu'il entendit la réponse d'Harry. Surtout que celle-ci fut prononcée d'une voix basse et amère :

- Rien. Rien du tout. Pour eux, tout ce qui est apparenté au monde sorcier est monstrueux. Donc je suis un monstre à leurs yeux.

C'était sorti sans qu'Harry veuille vraiment avouer cela, surtout à la personne qui était assise à côté de lui. Mais il lui semblait aussi que le tutoiement avait fait tomber plusieurs barrières. Aurait-il enfin un espoir ?

- Il faudra qu'on en reparle plus tard, reprit lentement Severus en le fixant. L'union sorcière est assez simple. Elle se manifeste entre deux sorciers lorsque leurs … sentiments sont particulièrement profonds l'un envers l'autre. Leurs magies commencent alors à se lier, à s'imbriquer, jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre puisse parfaitement puiser dans la magie de l'autre en cas de besoin. Stade auquel nous semblons être rendus au moins depuis le combat contre Voldemort lorsque tu as clairement puisé dans ma magie pour contrer son doloris. Et que tu as enfin réussi à l'anéantir.

Harry s'apprêtait à mordre une fois encore dans son sandwich lorsque Severus avait prononcé le mot « sentiments ». Il n'avait toujours pas changé de posture à la fin de la phrase.

Il n'osait croire ce que Severus venait de lui annoncer comme s'il avait énoncé la liste des ingrédients d'une potion. Ils étaient … liés par une union sorcière avec des sentiments ? Non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

- Bien, soupira Severus. Encore une fois, il va falloir que j'emploie les grands moyens pour te convaincre que je suis attiré par toi. Quoique ces moyens soient plutôt plus agréables que d'habitude.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, Severus avait proprement plaqué Harry au sol une fois de plus envoyant rouler le sandwich au loin. En cet instant, en voyant son visage au dessus du sien, Harry comprit d'un seul coup la phrase concernant le charme naturel des vampires. Très naturel et extrêmement charmant. Le visage était très différent du masque dur et froid dont il avait l'habitude. Mais il oublia à nouveau tout lorsque ses lèvres furent reprises, en douceur cette fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, tandis que les larmes d'émotion perlaient à ses yeux.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'approfondissement de leur baiser et les caresses légères qu'il sentait sur son corps. Severus dut faire un immense effort sur lui-même pour ne pas se lier immédiatement à Harry. Comme vampire et comme compagnon. Il sentait le sang pulser dans ses veines et sa carotide semblait lui lancer des appels désespérés. Lorsqu'il relâcha enfin sa bouche, ils haletaient tous les deux et Harry adorait le poids de Severus sur son corps.

- Convaincu que tu es très loin de m'indifférer ?

- Je … je suppose, murmura Harry qui avait l'impression d'être sur son petit nuage personnel.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Grommela Severus en se redressant. Mange, tu n'as pas fini.

- Je … je ne peux pas, dit Harry lentement. Je n'ai plus faim …

Severus le fusilla du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Direction ton dortoir, maintenant. Et vu l'heure, tu as intérêt à raser les murs, sinon tu te débrouilleras avec Rusard. Tu viendras me voir le matin du départ du Poudlard express, nous nous organiserons pour vivre tous les deux. Mais je te préviens tout de suite : il est hors de question que tu sautes un seul repas d'ici là, tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Sinon, je te promets que je te le ferai regretter, vu ?

Harry opina, abasourdi. Là il en était certain, il rêvait tout debout. Il lui proposait vraiment de vivre avec lui ? Harry fut soudain terriblement angoissé en remontant vers le château : et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur en tant que calice ? En tant qu'amant ? En tant que compagnon ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Severus dit simplement :

- Si j'ai réussi malgré tout, et surtout malgré toi, à t'enseigner suffisamment de choses pour que tu décroches ton aspic de potions, je ne devrai pas avoir trop de mal à faire de toi un calice acceptable. Tu as l'air d'avoir à peu près fait le tour de la théorie, je me charge de la partie pratique. L'union sorcière étant ce qu'elle est, j'imagine qu'après bon nombre de discussions houleuses, nous arriverons à nous comprendre. Quant à la partie physique, au vu de ton inexpérience des plus flagrantes, j'en fais aussi mon affaire. J'espère juste un peu plus d'enthousiasme de ta part que pour les potions. Dans quatre jours, Harry. Pas avant pour ne pas froisser Dumbledore.

Il le planta là sans autre forme de procès. Severus savait qu'il était brutal, mais rester auprès de lui sans en faire immédiatement son amant, son calice lui aurait demandé un effort qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir fournir. Il devait trop à Dumbledore pour le froisser, donc il resterait loin d'Harry pendant les quatre jours qui les séparaient de la fin de l'année. Mais vraiment loin. Ses sens ne pourraient pas supporter de rester seul dans une pièce avec lui sans le mordre et enfin goûter la douceur du sang chaud. Et son désir, poussé par l'union de leurs magies, le pousserait à l'aimer sans attendre.

Harry rentra comme un automate à la tour des gryffondors où il s'aperçut que Ron et Hermione l'attendaient, anxieux.

- Harry, s'exclama Hermione à voix basse. Tu as vu Rogue ?

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Comment vous savez ?

- Parce que McGonagall est passée ici après le repas, elle voulait te voir. Comme tu n'étais pas là, elle est ressortie de la pièce pour dire à Rogue de te chercher dans le château. Et alors, ajouta Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Sev …. Enfin, Rogue m'a proposé de … vivre avec lui …

- Mais, c'est de la folie, Harry, s'écria Ron. Il va te rendre fou !

- Non, je ne crois pas, dit lentement Harry. Vous savez ce que c'est vous une union sorcière ?

- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Hermione. Lorsque deux sorciers s'aiment, il arrive, mais c'est exceptionnel, que leurs magies s'unissent et se décuplent. Quel est le rap … Non ! Tu veux dire que …

Harry commença lentement à sourire. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser, mais ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire correspondait à ce que Severus lui avait dit.

- Mais bien sûr, s'exclama Hermione en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?

- Pensé avant ? Finit par intervenir Ron d'une voix blanche. Mais comment aurais-tu pu penser à cela ? Parmi tous les sorciers que je connais, je sais que personne ne connaît d'union sorcière !

- Mais bien sûr, Ron, puisqu'elles sont exceptionnelles. Il n'empêche que c'est la seule façon dont la magie d'une personne puisse augmenter de la façon dont celle d'Harry a augmenté cette année ! Et c'est aussi sûrement grâce à cela qu'il a réussi à se sortir du doloris de Voldemort, hein, Harry ?

- C'est ce que Severus m'a dit effectivement …

- Parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom ? S'écria Ron avec une grimace.

- Je ne vais pas continuer, pendant les centaines d'années qui nous attendent, à l'appeler professeur, Ron ! D'autant qu'il m'appelle aussi par mon prénom. Et qu'il me tutoie.

- Et maintenant, questionna Hermione. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Rien d'ici le départ du Poudlard express, pour ne pas froisser Dumbledore selon lui. Ensuite, je vous l'ai dit, il veut qu'on vive ensemble.

- Et pour la partie calice ?

- Je vais devenir le sien. Mais il ne m'a rien dit sur la façon, sur l'ordre dans lequel on allait faire tout ça.

- Mais tu ne peux pas avoir envie de devenir son … amant, gémit Ron.

- Oh si, Ron. Tu n'imagines même pas combien j'en ai envie, avoua simplement Harry.

- Mais tu as vu sa tête ?

- J'ai surtout vu combien sa tête, comme tu dis, me plait lorsqu'il se décide à faire un vrai sourire … Je te jure que tu en oublies le reste ! Je sais, Hermione, cela peut faire partie du charme envoûtant du vampire, mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, je vous l'ai dit, il ne voulait séduire personne, il plaisantait juste avec Pomfresh !

- Mais … ses cheveux !

- Là, dit Harry avec un léger sourire, je reconnais que j'ai du travail. Mais bon, vivant avec lui, j'arriverai bien à le mettre au shampoing tous les jours s'il le faut ! Et si vraiment, cela ne marche pas, je serai en bonne position pour le tarabuster pour qu'il trouve une potion, une lotion, un baume, un ce qu'il veut qui arrange cela !

- Et son caractère ?

Harry grimaça franchement avant de dire lentement :

- Là, il faudra que je m'y fasse. Mais il a été nettement moins sarcastique ce soir, sauf au début. Dès qu'il s'est mis à me tutoyer, d'ailleurs. Et puis, dans quatre jours, il ne pourra plus me retirer de points, alors je pourrai tenter de lui tenir tête aussi !

- Où est-ce que tu étais, demanda Hermione doucement. Nous t'avons cherché partout. Sans compter que tu avais sciemment pris la carte des maraudeurs !

Harry hésita avant d'avouer tout bas.

- Au moment exact où il m'a trouvé, j'étais dans … le lac …

Plusieurs secondes après, la voix altérée d'Hermione se fit entendre à nouveau :

- Mais … Harry ?

- Je tentais de me noyer, avoua Harry dans un murmure.

- Harry, s'écria Ron choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais d'autre comme choix ? Répondit Harry. Amoureux d'un vampire qui ne semblait que me haïr. Je ne suis plus utile pour le monde sorcier puisque j'ai réussi à tuer Voldemort, alors quoi ? Vivre pendant des années sans avoir un seul espoir d'être heureux ?

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, consternés de l'état d'esprit qu'ils sentaient chez leur ami.

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait le cœur battant en entrant dans la grande salle. Il dut réprimer une grimace en voyant trois regards se poser sur lui : McGonagall, Dumbledore et Severus. Ce dernier lui importait plus que tout. Sous l'œil approbateur d'Hermione, il se servit de jus d'orange, de toasts et d'un chocolat chaud. Depuis qu'il s'alimentait si peu, le café lui faisait horreur et la confiture aussi. Heureusement, Ron mangeait tellement qu'il eut tout son temps pour parvenir à bout de son petit déjeuner.

- Tu reprends de l'appétit, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Appétit, ce n'est pas vraiment le mot, mais je sais que j'en aurai besoin. Alors je mange.

Harry profita des trois derniers jours avec Hermione et Ron pour faire provision de souvenirs. Ils étaient inquiets pour lui, mais le sentaient revivre pour la première fois depuis la mort de Voldemort. Rien qu'en trois jours, il avait retrouvé un semblant d'appétit. Les repas étaient devenus à nouveau des moments de plaisir et non des corvées. D'autant que c'étaient les seuls moments où il apercevait Severus. Celui-ci semblait l'éviter ce qui l'inquiétait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Heureusement, la veille du départ du train, il trouva un simple mot sur son oreiller qui le soulagea :

_Laisse tes bagages dans ton dortoir et descends me voir au plus tôt. _

_S._

Son professeur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé d'avis en quatre jours.

L'anxiété lui nouait malgré tout l'estomac au moment du petit déjeuner. Contrairement à Ron et Hermione, il avait donc laissé ses bagages dans son dortoir et s'était justifié auprès de Neville, Dean et Seamus par le fait que Dumbledore l'autorisait exceptionnellement à ne pas prendre le train pour ne pas être assaillit à la descente. Ce n'était guère loin de la vérité. Il décida de ne pas descendre à Pré-au-Lard. Severus voulait le voir tôt ? Il descendrait juste après avoir vu Ron et Hermione prendre leur calèche. Il avait enlevé son uniforme pour revêtir un vieux jean avec un tee-shirt et un pull sur ses épaules pour se prémunir contre la fraîcheur du château.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi nerveux en descendant vers les cachots. Le pire était qu'il était bien obligé de passer par la salle de classe, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvaient se trouver ses appartements. Un bref « Entrez » ponctua son coup timide sur la porte. Severus était clairement en train de faire du rangement.

- Nous n'avons clairement pas la même notion du tôt, grommela-t-il.

- Je voulais voir partir Ron et Hermione, répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée. Désolé.

- Harry. Premièrement, tu n'as plus à me justifier des actes comme ceux-ci, vu ? Deuxièmement, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus sauvagement, ni pour boire, ni pour coucher, alors tu arrêtes de trembler comme une feuille.

Harry grimaça légèrement avant de s'autoriser un léger sourire. Le professeur n'était vraiment pas loin …

- Bien, maintenant, direction le chemin de traverse. J'ai besoin d'un certain nombre d'ingrédients, de livres pour m'occuper ici pendant les jours à venir. Et toi, tu as besoin de vêtements. Il est hors de question que tu continues à me porter ces horreurs. Comment peux-tu mettre ces machins là ?

- C'étaient les vêtements de mon cousin, se défendit Harry, qui doit peser au moins le double de mon poids. Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont jamais donné que cela.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait d'aller chercher ton argent à Gringotts pour t'habiller ?

- Parce qu'on ne m'a jamais laissé aller comme je voulais au Chemin de Traverse à cause de Voldemort.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre par une porte dissimulée dans le fond de son bureau qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il entra dans un salon qui le surprit. Certes, les tons étaient sombres, mais il dégageait une chaleur de la décoration à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire de contentement qui provoqua le commentaire suivant :

- Il est heureux que la décoration te plaise. On passera un certain temps ici. Bon, avant de partir pour le chemin de traverse, nous avons un détail important à régler, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'Harry.

Alors qu'Harry le regardait, légèrement inquiet, il vit le visage de son futur compagnon se détendre et afficher un léger sourire. Propre à faire se damner un saint. Il accueillit avec empressement la bouche qui vint se poser sur la sienne. Il sentit une main enserrer fermement sa nuque, tandis que l'autre se positionnait sur son dos pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Severus le dominait de quelques centimètres et Harry s'appuya sans hésiter sur cette poitrine qui l'accueillait. Les légères caresses sur sa nuque lui déclenchaient de violents frissons tandis qu'il sentait une langue l'explorer sans restriction. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une dimension parallèle. Etait-ce bien le même homme qui l'avait dénigré avec tellement de force pendant sept ans et qui l'embrassait maintenant avec un mélange de douceur et de passion qui le faisait chavirer ?

Il était prêt à tout accepter, lorsque Severus se détacha lentement et le poussa à poser sa tête sur son épaule pour se calmer.

- D'abord les courses, Harry, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Si on ne les fait pas aujourd'hui, maintenant, en prenant tout le monde par surprise car ils pensent tous que tu es dans le train, ce sera un enfer.

- Ensuite ? Murmura Harry en retour.

- Ensuite, nous nous lierons de vampire à calice. Tout le reste viendra naturellement et surtout attendra que ton corps prenne un certain rythme pour me nourrir. Tu t'es beaucoup affaibli pendant ces deux derniers mois, et selon Mme Pomfresh, il te faudra plusieurs jours pour arriver à émerger vraiment. En gros, elle pense que pendant quelques jours, tu ne vas faire que deux choses : manger et dormir. Le tout pour avoir suffisamment de forces pour me nourrir et récupérer. Même si je bois le minimum à chaque fois.

- Je ne veux pas vous … priver …

- Tu ne me priveras pas. Même en petite quantité, ce sera toujours infiniment mieux que tous les ersatz que j'ai essayé. Et cesse de me vouvoyer, c'est ridicule au regard de ce qu'on va partager.

- Ridicule, répéta Harry dans son cou. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de points que vous … que tu m'aurais enlevé si je l'avais fait avant …

- J'étais ton professeur, je ne le suis plus. Allez, viens, maintenant. Direction le Chemin de Traverse par la cheminée.

RAR 

Lilou : je te remercie pour ta longue review qui m'a fait bien plaisir. Je suis heureuse que le décor de ma fic te plaise ainsi.

Me : alors mon défi sera de te faire aimer ce couple là dans cette fic au moins !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Calice Correctrice : Emilie 

Harry s'attira sans surprise encore un regard noir à son arrivée de la cheminée. Aussi noir que ses vêtements. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de hausser les épaules avec fatalisme avec un léger sourire :

- Je déteste ce moyen de transport.

- En plus de ne pas savoir t'y prendre, à ce que je vois. Recurvite, dit simplement Severus en guise d'époussetage. Direction Fleury et Bott. Et mets moi une mèche sur ta cicatrice.

- Euh … Prof … enfin …

- Severus.

- … Pour les vêtements … il me faudrait de l'argent …

- Ne te soucie pas de cela pour aujourd'hui. J'ai de quoi t'acheter ce dont tu as besoin et ce dont tu as envie en plus. Je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici et risquer que tu sois reconnu avant d'avoir terminé les courses.

Harry ne répliqua pas, stupéfait. Severus allait lui payer des affaires ? Merlin, cinq jours auparavant cela aurait été impensable, mais maintenant … Son ancien professeur semblait être déterminé à tout faire pour ce qu'Harry se sente à l'aise.

Juste avant d'entrer chez le libraire, Severus se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

- Tu veux toujours faire l'école des aurors ?

- Euh … Oui … mais je ne pensais pas …

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas le faire ? Tu auras les aspics nécessaires. Tu as passé sans problème les potions et la défense. Et selon Flitwick et McGonagall, c'est bon aussi pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose. Alors où serait le problème ?

- Parce que … enfin nous …

- Nous serons liés ? Dumbledore a déjà envisagé cela et nous aurons plusieurs solutions, ensemble. Alors, auror ou pas ?

- Auror, répondit Harry avec un sourire timide.

- Alors on va prendre les livres nécessaires pour être tranquille pendant le reste des vacances.

- Tu as la liste ? Demanda Harry interloqué.

- Evidemment ! Sinon je ne serai pas en train de te demander s'il faut que je les achète ou pas ! Alors tu les récupères pendant que je prends ce dont j'ai besoin.

Harry prit sans mal les six livres de la liste fournie par Severus. En passant dans la section Quidditch, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur l'album de la dernière coupe du monde qui s'était déroulée en France l'année précédente mais qu'il n'avait pas pu aller voir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Krum, une fois encore, en train de marquer l'un des buts des demi-finales, lorsque Severus le fit sursauter :

- Quidditch ?

- La coupe du monde, dit Harry gêné. Je n'ai pas pu aller la voir l'année dernière.

- Tu as pris au moins ceux de la liste avant de te jeter sur le Quidditch ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua Harry avec une lueur flamboyante dans le regard.

- Alors mets le Quidditch avec, cela me donnera toujours de la lecture pendant que tu dormiras !

- Hey, mais c'est moi qui l'ai choisi, protesta Harry en tenant la pile de livres en équilibre précaire.

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui va dormir et moi qui vais attendre que tu daignes ouvrir un œil. Tu le liras quand tu resteras suffisamment éveillé !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir auquel Severus pour la première fois répliqua avec un petit sourire amusé, mais non moqueur.

Les courses pour les vêtements gênèrent un peu Harry car il sentait le regard de Severus peser sur lui. Il ne cachait pas son intérêt, d'autant qu'il bougonna plus d'une fois qu'Harry avait intérêt à se remplumer vite. Harry sentait son regard sur chacune de ses courbes lorsqu'il essayait les pantalons. Et il rejetait impitoyablement ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, même si c'était au goût d'Harry. En bref, Harry avait le droit de prendre des pantalons ni trop larges, ni trop moulants. Et la frontière entre les deux était fort mince apparemment à ses yeux. Harry arriva cependant à protester suffisamment pour pouvoir choisir d'autres couleurs que le noir, en particulier pour les chemises, et obtenir des tee-shirt à manches courtes pour le Quidditch. Il devint également d'une jolie couleur brique lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent aux sous-vêtements sur lesquels Severus plongea également son regard critique.

Au moment de déjeuner, Harry se sentait un peu inquiet quant à l'attitude qu'allait pouvoir prendre Severus. Mais il fut tout d'abord surpris lorsque Severus les transplana, après avoir ôté sa robe de sorcier et bien entendu sans lui demander son avis, dans ce qui ressemblait à la cour d'une ferme. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, Severus dit immédiatement :

- Harry, je ne vais pas faire un portoloin à chaque fois que tu ne connais pas la destination. Quand je la connais, je te transplane, et c'est tout. Ici, c'est un petit restaurant moldu avec une particularité. C'est le restaurant pour homosexuels le plus discret que je connaisse. Il nous procurera une intimité totale pour discuter, et ta fichue célébrité ne nous poursuivra pas jusque là.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, à cette célébrité, grommela Harry.

Severus ne dit rien, mais nota mentalement son absence totale d'enthousiasme devant cette célébrité. Encore un mystère à éclaircir. Car il avait fermement décidé de tenter de découvrir son compagnon sans à priori. Chose difficile à faire lorsqu'il avait sans cesse ce rappel de Potter père en face de lui, mais il s'accrochait aux yeux verts qui lui rappelaient une préfète assez juste dans l'ensemble. Il fallait qu'il découvre vraiment qui était Harry Potter. Et qu'il cesse de le voir comme le fils et le filleul des deux pires gryffondors que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

Ils furent accueillis par un homme dont le premier regard indisposa fortement Harry. Il se sentait évalué, déshabillé du regard.

- Pierre, ma table, siffla Severus.

Le dénommé Pierre se tourna vers Severus avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et en leur faisant signe d'avancer :

- Chasse gardée, Severus ?

Severus foudroya simplement l'homme du regard alors qu'il les conduisait vers une petite table isolée des autres par plusieurs paravents. Harry préféra plonger aussitôt son nez dans la carte plutôt que de subir un regard de plus du dénommé Pierre. Dès que celui-ci fut éloigné, il entendit distinctement Severus siffler :

- Quel dragueur celui-là !

Harry se sentit rougir et mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre de gêne. Il n'avait pas un instant songé qu'il pourrait être la cible de regards masculins intéressés, autres que ceux de Severus. Il se dépêcha de choisir son plat, un ragoût de moutons avec pommes de terre, car Severus n'avait même pas ouvert la carte.

- Tu connais la carte par cœur ? Demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

- Exact. Pierre ne la renouvelle pas car généralement ses clients ne viennent pas ici pour faire un bon repas, mais pour simplement être avec leur compagnon loin des regards indiscrets. Et je ne suis pas un gros mangeur, comme tu le sais.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire timide à ce rappel. Il laissa Severus s'occuper de la commande en regardant la nappe, gêné par certains regards qu'il sentait peser sur lui de la part du patron du restaurant.

- Tu t'y feras, dit tranquillement Severus comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu es très attirant, Harry.

A ces mots, Harry rougit encore un peu plus. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le rire rentré de Severus.

- Passons à autre chose, dis-moi ce qui passionne Harry Potter, en dehors de violer les règlements de Poudlard les uns après les autres ?

Harry releva brutalement la tête, le regard flamboyant, mais le petit sourire de Severus, qui envoya une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, lui fit comprendre que Severus pouvait être simplement taquin.

- Faire sauter mes chaudrons pour exaspérer mon professeur, osa-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Si tu pars par là, je sens que je vais très vite revenir au premier sujet, Harry. Le fait que tu sois très attirant …

Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à débattre sur ce sujet qui le gênait et fit une franche grimace avant de déclarer :

- Quidditch ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils discutèrent agréablement tout le long du déjeuner. Severus semblait déterminé à le faire parler de lui, de ce qu'il aimait en dehors des études, au lieu de rester impitoyablement silencieux comme il le craignait au début. Il fit bien une petite moue lorsque Harry ne termina pas son plat, preuve s'il en était qu'il allait surveiller de très près la façon dont il allait se nourrir, mais n'argumenta pas. Il se contenta de le pousser à prendre un dessert tandis qu'il se contentait d'un café.

Harry connut un instant de panique au moment où le patron du restaurant apportait l'addition. Severus avait dit « restaurant moldu », non ? Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, Severus sortit de l'argent moldu de sa poche et mis la somme qu'il fallait sans hésiter. Avec un petit sourire, il lui dit simplement :

- Je suis aussi inconnu que toi ici, Harry. C'était tout aussi pratique pour moi pour ne pas être vu ni par les uns, ni par les autres. Donc j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas me faire repérer comme bizarre non plus.

- Tu y venais souvent ?

- Assez, oui. Mais je te raconterai plus tard.

Severus n'avait pas la moindre intention de raconter maintenant à Harry qu'il y venait presque exclusivement pour choisir un nouvel amant ou une nouvelle maîtresse. Et ce assez fréquemment, jusqu'à cette année. Le gamin avait l'air d'être assez peu à l'aise sur le sujet, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne lui pique une crise de jalousie à retardement !

Harry sentait bien les regards des commerçants se poser sur lui avec suspicion, mais les manières abruptes de Severus ne les engageaient guère à tenter d'amorcer la conversation. Ils terminèrent enfin leurs courses dans un magasin d'herbologie dans un coin reculé du Chemin de Traverse où Harry contempla, effaré, la diversité des ingrédients pour les potions. Merlin, lui qui pensait avoir vu beaucoup de choses avec son aspic de potions … Son air effaré ne passa pas inaperçu, et il s'attira une remarque légèrement railleuse :

- Alors ? Convaincu que les aspics de potion sont vraiment un diplôme de bas étage dans les sciences des potions ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans même tenter de relever. Franchement, vu l'étendu de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas ici, c'était inutile. Cette dernière année, Harry avait beaucoup mûri et ne tentait plus de nier les évidences quand on lui en mettait sous le nez. En sortant de la boutique, il se contenta de dire :

- Les livres que j'ai lu ne mentionnaient pas une telle diversité concernant les ingrédients.

- Tu feras un tour à la réserve si tu veux pendant l'été, je t'indiquerai la section intéressante.

De retour à Poudlard par la poudre de cheminette, Harry se sentit à nouveau nerveux. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire lorsqu'il entendit le Recurvite marmonné de Severus à son intention alors qu'il sortait juste de la cheminée. Il aida Severus à ranger les ingrédients sans broncher, mais n'hésita pas à poser des questions lorsque les pratiques de rangements lui paraissaient incongrues. Il se détendit malgré tout rapidement en effectuant cette tâche qui lui demandait toute son attention. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il continua la discussion avec Severus sur certains ingrédients pendant le dîner que Severus avait discrètement demandé à un elfe. Ce n'est qu'après avoir terminé son dessert, en voyant Severus le scruter avec attention qu'il se tendit à nouveau.

- Nous pouvons encore attendre, lui dit doucement Severus. Je ne t'obligerai d'aucune façon. Mais je ne te cache pas que je préférerai faire le lien dès maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

La question fusa des lèvres d'Harry sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

- Parce que plus on attendra, plus tu appréhenderas. Tu as l'air d'être d'accord pour vivre avec moi. Et je ne peux pas vivre avec toi sans faire de toi mon calice, Harry.

Harry était nerveux mais totalement sûr de sa décision, d'autant plus que Severus avait qualifié d'ersatz tout ce qu'il avait avalé auparavant pour pouvoir subsister en temps que vampire. Et que Severus à la fois lui laisse une dernière fois le choix et lui avoue qu'il en avait besoin le confortait de manière inattendue dans cette décision. Il se leva simplement, le regarda sans ciller et demanda simplement :

- On procède comment ?

- Dans la chambre, répondit Severus en se levant à son tour. Mets quelque chose de confortable pour dormir, qui me laisse un accès facile à ta gorge. Torse nu serait l'idéal.

Harry s'attendait à trembler au moment où il passa uniquement son bas de pyjama mais curieusement, il se sentait tout à coup apaisé. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre qu'il venait de découvrir décorée de façon chaleureuse, Severus était planté devant la fenêtre et un couteau avait fait son apparition sur la table de nuit. Il avait retiré sa robe de sorcier et était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt noir.

Il se retourna vers lui, le dévisagea d'un regard appréciateur qui fit rougir une nouvelle fois Harry, et lui désigna le lit en disant :

- Allonges-toi confortablement. Tu connais la théorie, ajouta-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tu commences par boire mon sang, et seulement ensuite je bois le tien. De cette façon, le lien est assuré.

En cet instant, Harry ne pouvait que hocher la tête, il ne pouvait plus parler.

Severus se fit lui même une coupure assez profonde au poignet qu'il présenta à Harry. Celui-ci n'hésita pas à prendre ce poignet dans sa main et à le porter à ses lèvres. Il vit à cet instant du soulagement passer sur les traits de Severus tandis qu'il buvait goutte à goutte. Le goût n'était pas désagréable, mais il n'avait en revanche aucune idée du volume qu'il devait absorber pour que le lien se fasse. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme pour répondre à son interrogation, Severus retira doucement son poignet et lécha consciencieusement la plaie.

- Maintenant détends-toi, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant à moitié sur lui et en prenant ses poignets entre ses mains. Harry sentit une petite vague d'angoisse le parcourir. Plaqué sur le lit, il était totalement vulnérable.

- Je te tiens juste pour que tu n'aies pas de mouvement de recul à cette nouvelle sensation. Je risquerai d'avoir une mauvaise réaction.

Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il vit enfin les deux canines. Et ça, c'était censé lui percer la peau et ce qu'il y avait en dessous pour atteindre sa carotide sans lui faire mal ? Impossible ! Il avait encore lu un livre en travers !

Merlin, mais pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à Hermione de le faire ? Elle l'aurait prévenu de ce genre de détail. Enfin, détail … façon de parler …

Maintenant … Les dés étaient jetés … Le vif d'or dans les airs … Son sort scellé …

Severus avait parfaitement vu l'éclair de panique dans les yeux d'Harry et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, avait accentué son étreinte. Il pouvait forger le lien de force, il le savait. Mais jusqu'à présent, Harry ne s'était jamais révélé couard. Il semblait avoir envie de forger ce lien avec lui, il suffirait simplement de lui laisser quelques instant pour se reprendre.

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur commencer à décroître lentement car Severus restait simplement immobile sur lui sans le quitter des yeux. Vampire il était, tortionnaire il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'être ce soir avec lui. Il expira longuement et dit faiblement :

- Désolé. C'est … impressionnant de près …

Severus hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Sa nature commençait à exiger impérieusement son dû en réaction au sang bu par Harry. Il commença lentement à se pencher vers son compagnon sans le quitter des yeux.

Ce fut Harry qui brisa le contact visuel en fermant les siens. Quoi qu'il se passe dans les secondes à venir, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître aux yeux du monde, il avait confiance.

Confiance en ce qu'il avait lu.

La morsure d'un vampire pour son calice n'est pas douloureuse.

Et de toute façon, son corps était endurci après sept années à Poudlard et ses multiples combats !

Et surtout il avait confiance en celui qui le tenait. Celui qui n'avait jamais trahi Dumbledore.

Harry finit par sentir la langue de Severus parcourir sa gorge et sans hésiter, il tourna la tête et la releva pour lui donner un meilleur accès à sa carotide. Une brève et légère douleur dans le cou lui apprit qu'il venait d'être mordu. Le gémissement qu'il poussa ensuite n'était que pur plaisir. Severus absorbait délicatement son sang et lui faisait passer en même temps des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps. Cela n'avait rien de sexuel, mais le plaisir était autant au rendez-vous. Il lui sembla que ce bonheur s'arrêtait bien trop vite car déjà Severus léchait sa plaie avec beaucoup de douceur. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, exprimer tout le plaisir qu'il avait pris, mais ses paupières se fermaient déjà toutes seules. Il était terrassé par une fatigue soudaine. Il entendit à peine Severus lui dire :

- Dors maintenant Harry. Le lien est parfait.

Severus le contempla de longues minutes en train de dormir. Il commençait à se sentir revivre. Depuis ce jour maudit où son agresseur l'avait transformé en mort-vivant, il avait dû lutter contre ses instincts et se contenter des substituts qu'il pouvait se procurer. Substituts indispensables pour sa survie, mais totalement inaptes à assouvir ses besoins profonds. Ce qui n'était pas fait pour améliorer son caractère.

Maintenant, avec un calice, il se sentait déjà apaisé alors que le lien était tout neuf. Il avait d'instinct trouvé un moyen de le mordre et de boire avec douceur. Les deux termes n'étaient pas faits pour aller ensemble, et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il avait du faire un gros effort pour se restreindre, mais sa discussion avec Pompom restait gravée dans sa mémoire.

Flash-Back

Quelques temps après sa discussion avec Albus, Severus remarqua qu'Harry ne mangeait guère dans la grande salle et maigrissait. Les robes d'écoles avaient beau être amples, ses joues creusées le trahissaient. Il décida d'aller voir Pompom à l'infirmerie. Elle était au courant de l'union sorcière entre les deux hommes comme l'ensemble du corps enseignant, ainsi que de sa condition à l'instar d'Albus et de Minerva seuls. Lorsque Severus lui dit simplement qu'il souhaitait lui parler, elle eut un air entendu et l'entraîna dans son bureau où elle plaça un puissant signe d'insonorisation ainsi qu'un sort d'intrusion sur la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Nous allons au devant de difficultés avec M. Potter, attaqua-t-elle d'emblée.

- Parce qu'il ne mange pas ?

- Oui, et cela lui est préjudiciable à deux titres, Severus. Non seulement, il a bien du mal à reconstituer son capital de magie qui s'est effondré lors du combat, mais il aura bien du mal à vous fournir du sang en quantité suffisante dès qu'il sera votre calice !

- Une solution pour chacun des problèmes ?

- Pour sa magie, il faudrait que vous puissiez, vous, transférer de l'énergie magique grâce à votre union sorcière. Tous les jours, un petit peu, discrètement. Comment, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il faudra que vous trouviez la solution tout seul. Autant le transfert se fait automatiquement en cas de besoin et dans le sens où l'un des deux tire sur la magie de l'autre. Autant pousser la magie vers son partenaire n'est jamais décrit, mais juste signalé comme faisable.

Severus grimaça à ce constat.

- Et pour le calice ?

- Il faudra vraiment vous restreindre Severus durant les premiers jours. Son corps déjà fatigué va s'épuiser pour le renouvellement de sang et l'adaptation à sa condition. Cela m'étonnerait bien qu'il fasse autre chose que manger et dormir, je dirai au moins pendant une ou deux semaines. Et vous, vous le ressentirez durement dans le lien. Il est peu probable que vous puissiez vous éloigner de lui de plus de quelques mètres tellement votre instinct de protection va réagir à son état de faiblesse. Et je doute fort que vous puissiez consolider le lien immédiatement avec l'union charnelle Severus. Ce qui sera très inconfortable pour vous … En revanche, le fait de devenir calice va ouvrir son appétit et il pourra remonter assez vite si vous le soutenez correctement.

- Soutenir ?

- Severus, vous êtes un sorcier brillant, et malheureusement, vous êtes aussi rancunier que brillant. Harry va avoir besoin de compréhension et d'attention durant cette période. D'autant qu'il n'en a jamais eu beaucoup. Il faut que vous oubliiez qu'il est Potter et que vous vous concentriez sur Harry, Severus. Sinon, vous allez souffrir tous les deux inutilement.

Fin du Flash-Back

Il n'avait pas voulu différer cette union dont il rêvait maintenant depuis la mort de Voldemort. D'autant qu'il n'avait strictement rien trouvé sur la façon de lui transmettre de l'énergie magique. Sa condition de calice allait être handicapante pour quelques jours, mais lui permettrait aussi de reprendre le dessus plus vite.

Il avait aussi, en quelque sorte, commencé à découvrir Harry aujourd'hui. Bien plus timide qu'arrogant. Intéressé finalement par les ingrédients, il avait posé des questions parfois simplistes, mais qui prouvaient son nouveau désir d'apprendre.

Besoin d'être choyé avait dit Dumbledore ? Avant ce lien, cela lui paraissait totalement surréaliste, mais désormais, cela lui semblait tout à fait à sa portée. Il eut un léger sourire. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il voyait systématiquement Mark se blottir dans les bras de Sven dès qu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Il avait très souvent considéré cela comme une preuve de faiblesse de la part du jeune calice, mais il commençait à voir cela comme l'expression de la perfection de leur lien. Sven pouvait exprimer son instinct protecteur de vampire de la sorte sans étouffer le jeune homme. Il restait maintenant à savoir s'ils arriveraient à atteindre le même équilibre avec Harry.

RAR 

Steph : merci d'apprécier !

Vendetta : c'est un Severus comme on le voit peu effectivement !

Elodie : effectivement sur hpfanfiction, je suis un peu plus en avance, mais quand j'aurai rattrapé mon retard, il faudra patienter !

Syuki : je mets rapidement car pour l'instant j'ai de l'avance dans l'écriture. Ensuite, il faudra patienter !

KeurJaNi Bel Uriel : merci beaucoup


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Intimité Correctrice : Emilie 

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sut immédiatement que sa nuit avait longue. Très longue. Il étira ses membres encore engourdis et soupira. La première chose qui lui revint en mémoire fut l'instant où Severus avait fait de lui son calice. Un instant vraiment magique. D'autant qu'il avait découvert la veille une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Severus qui avait tout pour lui plaire : taquin, mais sans excès, il avait patiemment répondu à toutes ses questions la veille. Il souriait de contentement lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Severus :

- Ca y est ? Tu te décides à ouvrir un œil ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire tel qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.

Cela change tout un sourire dans un visage. Cela rendait Severus très nettement plus chaleureux. Tellement chaleureux qu'Harry sentit aussitôt son corps répondre à ce sourire. Une certaine partie de son anatomie décida brusquement qu'elle était extrêmement bien réveillée. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter le rouge aux joues d'Harry tout en étirant le sourire de Severus.

- Je vois, dit-il simplement en s'approchant du lit. Tu as donc décidé que tu avais besoin d'autre chose avant ton petit … enfin, vu l'heure qu'il est, ce ne sera plus le petit déjeuner, mais le déjeuner complet une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec toi.

- Terminé … avec moi ? Réussit à articuler Harry en tentant de se renfoncer un peu plus sous les draps, rouge de honte.

- Harry. Je te l'ai dit hier, le lien est parfait. Donc je ressens tous tes besoins. En plus de décrypter parfaitement ta gêne soudaine.

Il n'ajouta rien mais s'assit calmement à côté d'Harry qui avait les doigts crispés sur sa couverture. Il voulait … là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Sans câlins auparavant ? Il en rêvait depuis de longs mois, certes, mais il n'aurait rien contre un peu de séduction tout de même !

- Tu n'as pas à paniquer, Harry, reprit lentement Severus. Nous ferons l'amour, c'est inéluctable compte tenu de nos attirances respectives, du lien, de l'union sorcière. Mais pas forcément ce matin. En revanche, je ne suis pas si vieux que je ne me rappelle pas combien le corps peut réagir vivement et brutalement à ton âge. La chose que je veux éviter désormais, c'est que tu te soulages tout seul. Je te ferai prendre bien plus de plaisir et tu commenceras ainsi à avoir totalement confiance en moi sur ce plan là.

Tout en parlant, il avait lentement tiré les couvertures sans qu'Harry ne résiste, hypnotisé par ces paroles. Il se laissa faire par Severus qui le fit s'asseoir, s'assit derrière lui et enfin le recula pour l'adosser à lui. Harry se sentait tout à la fois vulnérable dans cette position où son pyjama ne cachait rien du profond désir qui l'habitait en cet instant, et protégé par les bras de Severus qui l'encerclaient avec douceur.

- Maintenant que tu es bien installé, je vais pouvoir m'attaquer au cœur du problème, dit doucement Severus à son oreille.

- Le cœur du problème ? Croassa Harry.

- Mmm …

- C'est un peu injuste, gémit Harry. Tu me déchiffres trop facilement, maintenant.

- Ca, ça n'a pas tellement changé, Harry, se moqua légèrement Severus tout en l'incitant à se déshabiller entièrement.

Harry eut un temps d'hésitation, mais un baiser très doux sur la tempe eut raison de cette hésitation. D'autant plus lorsqu'il sentit Severus arrêter de respirer un instant en le découvrant. Et pour cause. Découvrir enfin le corps dont il avait lui-aussi tant rêvé pendant de si longs mois exacerbait ses sens. Il était parfait à son goût. Il faudrait bien sûr qu'il reprenne quelques kilos et qu'il se muscle un peu plus, mais les proportions étaient idéales. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre immédiatement, mais il ressentait trop la fatigue d'Harry dans leur nouveau lien pour s'y autoriser. La seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre était de soulager correctement le corps d'Harry de cette tension sexuelle qu'il avait du ressentir lui aussi pendant cette année.

- Mets-toi dans la même position que moi, murmura Severus en repliant ses jambes de chaque côté d'Harry.

Harry l'imita, un peu intimidé. Il savait qu'il lui offrait ainsi toute son intimité. Il vit les mains de Severus prendre les siennes pour les placer sur ses genoux et enfin, il eut le plaisir de sentir les mains de Severus sur sa peau. Celles-ci semblaient vouloir apprendre la moindre courbe, découvrir délicatement le grain de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, haletant déjà sous ces caresses qui le faisaient frissonner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il crispa ses mains sur les genoux de Severus, celui-ci venait de s'emparer de son membre si sensible en cet instant.

Harry avait toujours recherché le plaisir rapide en solitaire et il ne tarda pas à comprendre que Severus n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire la même chose. Il allait faire durer le plaisir d'Harry au maximum. La dernière pensée cohérente d'Harry fut qu'effectivement il savait parfaitement s'y prendre pour le rendre fou. Fou de cette main qui allait et venait sans relâche. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lente. Qui semblait apprendre à chaque gémissement les endroits auxquels il fallait particulièrement prêter attention. Cette deuxième main qui n'était pas en reste et qui dénichait chacun de ses points faibles sur son torse et aussi au plus bas de son ventre. Cette voix calme qui lui murmurait de se laisser entièrement faire, entièrement aller. Il sentit le plaisir venir en vagues immenses. A un tel degré qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'hurler ainsi de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il revint lentement à la réalité, il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours agrippé aux genoux de Severus et que celui-ci parcourait son corps de caresses légères pour l'apaiser.

- C'est bon de te sentir être aussi heureux, entendit-il dans son oreille. Au moins un plan où nous semblons nous compléter à la perfection.

Harry sourit les yeux toujours fermés, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Une légère pointe d'inquiétude le traversa à l'idée que Severus puisse ressentir autant de désir et qu'il n'ait rien fait pour lui rendre la pareille, d'autant qu'il le sentait haleter légèrement.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Harry, murmura doucement Severus. Il n'y a qu'une position dans laquelle je veux jouir pour la première fois avec toi. C'est en toi. Mais pour cela, tu as besoin d'être plus en forme que cela.

- Mais je suis en forme ce matin, protesta Harry toujours sur son petit nuage.

- C'est cela, répliqua Severus ironique tout en atténuant son ironie par une caresse très douce. Tu vas aller me prendre une bonne douche, on va déjeuner, et on verra ensuite si tu es si en forme que cela …

Lorsque Harry dut s'asseoir de fatigue à la fin de sa douche, il ne put retenir une grimace de dépit. Une fois de plus, Severus avait raison. Il était vidé. Enfin, c'était bizarre comme sensation. Il savait qu'il allait dévorer comme jamais au repas, et pourtant il ne se sentait pas la force de soulever la moindre fourchette.

- N'espère même pas que je te donne la becquée, martela Severus de l'autre côté de la porte.

Harry pouffa à cette idée de son austère maître de potions en train de lui donner à manger comme à un enfant. Il en souriait encore lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau uniquement vêtu d'un jean. Il avait pris tout de même le temps d'observer son cou par curiosité : deux plaies rondes très nettes du côté gauche, mais qui semblaient déjà très avancées dans la guérison.

- Termines de t'habiller, protesta Severus qui trouvait son compagnon bien trop peu vêtu compte tenu de sa fatigue et de son désir personnel.

- Pas la force, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Tu vois, j'admets que tu avais raison, je suis épuisé, mais donc tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir la force de m'habiller … Et puis il fait bon ici aujourd'hui.

- Tu as bu ou quoi ? Demanda Severus d'un air suspicieux avant d'enchaîner : de toute façon tu t'habilles ou on repart directement dans la chambre, vu ?

- La chambre ?

- A moins que tu ne préfères la table ?

Le regard fixe et le ton rauque de la voix finirent par faire comprendre à Harry ce que Severus sous-entendait. Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre, gêné, tout en rougissant une nouvelle fois furieusement.

- Je crois que je vais mettre un tee-shirt finalement, arriva-t-il à balbutier en reculant vers la chambre.

Severus dut faire un immense effort de volonté pour ne pas le suivre. Mme Pomfresh l'avait prévenu que ce serait dur, mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point. L'année avait déjà été dure à ne pouvoir que le regarder, puisque son statut de professeur lui interdisait quoi que ce soit, et voilà que ça empirait juste parce qu'Harry s'était montré suffisamment têtu pour ne pas manger suffisamment ! Quelle poisse ! Tout son être lui criait de rejoindre son calice pour fermer définitivement le lien en le faisant sien au moment où Harry revint dans la pièce en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Harry était un peu inquiet de la lueur brute de désir qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Severus. Il était épuisé et ne se sentait pas du tout capable de répondre à ce désir. Outre le fait qu'il soit naturellement inquiet, comme tout adolescent, en imaginant comment pourrait se passer cette fameuse première fois.

Il s'assit nerveusement à table pour commencer à manger et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque Severus prit la parole :

- Il y a des limites pour l'instant, Harry, à ce que je peux supporter. Te contempler à moitié dévêtu sans te toucher en est une. Alors tu as intérêt à manger en quantité pour récupérer vite et que je puisse fermer ce lien !

- Fermer le lien ?

- Harry ! Mais enfin, tu as vraiment lu tous les livres que tu as été prendre à la réserve en pleine nuit, ou c'est encore Granger qui t'a fait un résumé édulcoré par ses soins ?

- Je les ai lu moi-même, s'offusqua Harry. Et rien n'indique une quelconque fermeture du lien ! Je pensais qu'on avait tout fait hier soir, moi !

Severus soupira longuement et tenta de se remémorer si les livres qu'avait pris Harry parlaient ou non explicitement de la fermeture. Au bout de dix secondes, il serra les dents de contrariété. Effectivement, un unique livre parlait de cette fermeture, et ce livre se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Parfait.

Vraiment parfait.

Son calice était timide et, sauf à être pris en flagrant délit de désir impossible à dissimuler, semblait effarouché par la moindre manœuvre de séduction d'un côté.

Et le vampire en lui exigeait d'imposer totalement sa marque sur son calice en le proclamant sien sexuellement.

Sans même parler de l'union sorcière qui devait ajouter son grain de sel en amplifiant son désir.

Il opta pour une franchise brutale devant les yeux interrogateurs d'Harry. De toute façon, lorsqu'il allait comprendre, Severus se prendrait en retour dans le lien une vague de gêne monumentale alors inutile de tourner autour du chaudron !

- Le lien doit être fermé par l'acte sexuel. Et c'est moi qui te prends.

Il vit passer avec un amusement intérieur toute la palette d'émotions qui passa sur le visage face à lui. Gêne, embarras avaient été les premiers, mais il avait aussi lu l'envie teintée d'inquiétude.

Envie ?

Parfait.

Il allait attiser cette envie aussi souvent que possible. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que les vampires sont réputés pour être de redoutables charmeurs. Il allait utiliser toute sa gamme jusqu'à la reddition complète de son adversaire. Trois jours maximum. Voilà ce qu'il lui donnait.

En voyant le petit sourire en coin de Severus à sa réaction, Harry sut immédiatement qui était la proie et qui était le chasseur. Mais tout à coup, il cessa de s'angoisser sur cette partie du programme. Severus lui avait prouvé quelques minutes auparavant qu'il était capable de douceur, qu'il avait de l'expérience et qu'il savait se maîtriser. C'est la raison pour laquelle il dit, d'une voix un peu étranglée, certes, mais fermement :

- Pour une fois, tes explications sont claires. Limpides même. Et comme tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me sauter dessus tout de suite, je pourrais peut-être manger maintenant, non ?

Ils échangèrent un premier sourire de franche complicité. Les barrières continuaient à tomber à une allure ahurissante.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'avais bu ? Demanda Harry intrigué en se mettant à table.

- Tu venais d'admette de ton plein gré que j'avais raison En sept ans, c'est une première tout de même !

- Severus peut avoir raison, admit calmement Harry entre deux bouchées. L'imbécile pas heureux qui a été mon détesté professeur de potions pendant sept ans peut toujours aller se faire voir pour que j'admette à voix haute qu'il puisse avoir raison.

Il continua de dévorer son repas sans paraître remarquer l'attitude figée de Severus. Il concentra toutes ses pensées sur sa nourriture.

- Tu sais que tu m'agaces en faisant cela ?

- Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de te faire parler sans que tu puisses tout deviner, rétorqua Harry.

Harry luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, mais en même temps il ressentait une telle faim qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir correctement s'il ne mangeait pas en quantité suffisante.

- Alors je me demande bien comment nous en sommes arrivé là, Harry, si tu me détestes autant que cela …

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te déteste pas Severus, j'ai dit que je déteste le professeur de potions qui m'a pourri la vie pendant sept ans. Mes ennuis, de mon point de vue, ont commencé l'année dernière en m'apercevant que tu n'étais pas seulement un professeur de potions abominable.

- L'infirmerie l'année dernière, dit Severus songeur. Tu sais que tu es en train de manger comme un cochon ?

- Grmph, fut la seule réponse possible d'Harry, qui tentait de ne pas s'étouffer.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre, finit-il par dire. Tu voulais que je mange, je mange, ajouta-t-il avec un air d'impuissance. C'est le lien qui me fait avoir un tel appétit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il faut effectivement que ton métabolisme se transforme légèrement pour pouvoir produire plus de sang.

- Donc plus je mange, plus tu peux boire, et donc moins tu manges, termina Harry en pointant l'assiette que Severus n'avait pas terminée.

- Et bien, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu savais tenir de tels raisonnements au vu des sept ans passés dans ma salle de classe !

- Forcément, tu m'as pris en grippe dès le départ ! Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques pourquoi, termina-t-il dans un énorme bâillement.

- Alors, demanda Severus narquois. Toujours sûr d'avoir la forme ?

Harry ne put résister à l'envie de lui tirer la langue et se fendit d'un large sourire en partant vers la chambre lorsque Severus gronda :

- Insolent ! Pas si vite ! Direction le parc de Poudlard !

- Non, gémit Harry, je veux dormir, moi !

- Tu vas dormir dans le parc, répliqua fermement Severus. Ordre de Mme Pomfresh. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle vienne te tirer elle-même du lit, non ? Elle a installé un truc moldu au grand air pour que tu puisses dormir confortablement dedans.

- Un truc moldu ? S'étonna Harry.

- Je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Mais cela permettra sans doute à tous les professeurs de s'assurer que tu es parfaitement vivant aujourd'hui, ironisa Severus. Et c'est moi qui vais me taper le défilé pendant que monsieur va dormir !

- Tu vas rester avec moi ? S'étonna à nouveau Harry. Pourtant la lumière et toi …

- Evidemment que ce n'est pas mon élément préféré, mais Pompom a décrété que tu serais en meilleur santé en prenant l'air longtemps tous les jours. Elle a décidé de s'occuper de ta santé à toi, la mienne, elle a l'air de s'en fiche complètement. Et je te préviens, au réveil dans le parc, pas d'idée comme celle de ce matin. Ces idées là, tu nous les gardes pour ici, vu ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard sans équivoque de Severus. Mais il osa malgré tout répliquer à voix basse en passant la porte :

- Comme si c'était moi le seul obsédé ici !

Severus s'amusa de cette réplique. Harry commençait à vouloir jouer à la séduction ? Il le rattrapa en deux enjambées et fit délibérément glisser sa main de la taille aux fesses de son compagnon en murmurant à son oreille :

- C'est quand tu veux pour venir te brûler à ce jeu là avec moi …

Harry rougit, mais ne tenta pas d'enlever cette main baladeuse. C'était un geste dont il avait rêvé si souvent que la satisfaction de l'obtenir oblitérait presque la gêne qui en découlait.

Il découvrit avec plaisir un hamac suspendu entre deux arbres du parc. Il était temps, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour y trouver une position confortable et fermer les yeux. Il s'endormit bercé au son des feuilles qui bruissaient doucement.

Le premier qui vint voir Severus fut sans surprise le directeur qui contempla longuement Harry avant de se tourner vers lui et de dire :

- Alors Severus ?

- Le lien est parfait, Albus. Et il est effectivement dans un état déplorable.

- Il a dormi ?

- Plus de quatorze heures d'affilées sans bouger. Et il est à peine resté éveillé pendant une heure et demie. Par contre, il a commencé à dévorer ce midi.

- Et vous, Severus ?

- Les bienfaits sont incomparables, Albus. J'ai pourtant suivi les recommandations de Pompom et j'ai vraiment bu le minimum juste pour faire le lien, mais je me sens nettement mieux que les autres jours.

- Et qu'avez-vous appris hier, Severus ?

Le ton d'Albus était tellement malicieux que cela exaspéra profondément Severus. Ce vieux fou avait encore eu une longueur d'avance sur lui ! Néanmoins, il pouvait encore s'en tirer par une pirouette :

- J'ai appris qu'il n'avait retenu que la moitié de ce que je lui avais appris en cours, Albus ! Il ne sait même plus les propriétés de la feuille d'alicanthe que nous avons pourtant vu en troisième année !

- Mon cher Severus, c'est un vrai plaisir de discuter avec vous ! Votre mauvaise foi est toujours un régal et me conforte à chaque fois dans l'idée de vous confier année après année la direction de la maison Serpentard ! Prenez soin de lui et de vous Severus. J'ai comme dans l'idée que vous avez de grandes choses à accomplir ensemble !

Minerva et Pompom arrivèrent ensemble et aussitôt l'infirmière sourit largement en voyant Harry en train de dormir. Elle sortit aussitôt sa baguette et lança quelques sorts sur Harry. Elle fit une petite moue mais dit simplement :

- Le calice prend rapidement le dessus. Il a mangé Severus ?

- Il a dévoré, Pompom. Et il s'est écroulé dès qu'on a fait le lien.

- Parfait. Le soleil est très bon en plus pour lui redonner de l'énergie. Et vous Severus ?

- Par ce soleil magnifique, je suis franchement heureux d'être coincé comme cela à côté de lui, grinça Severus.

- Ne soyez donc pas ronchon comme cela !

- Je me sens bien, admit finalement Severus. Très bien.

Pompom passa rapidement sa baguette sur lui tandis qu'il grimaçait.

- Parfait. Vous allez enfin pouvoir être en forme après toutes ces années !

- Il n'était pas en forme ? Questionna le professeur McGonagall intriguée.

- Il n'était certainement pas au mieux de la forme qu'un vampire correctement abreuvé peut avoir, Minerva. Severus s'est toujours refusé à aller chasser pour obtenir du sang frais, les potions ou même le sang de certains animaux qui arrivaient en cuisine avaient le même effet pour lui que les potions de gavage pour vous. A savoir qu'elles le tenaient en vie, rien de plus. Maintenant qu'il va se nourrir correctement, il va pouvoir développer sa pleine puissance de vampire. Et j'espère, arrêter de ronchonner pour un oui ou pour un non !

- Développer sa pleine puissance ? Reprit le professeur de métamorphose lentement.

- Oh oui. Severus est puissant naturellement, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il rejoigne Harry en puissance pure d'ici peu. Cela va faire d'eux un couple redoutable.

- Et craint. Et donc certainement étroitement surveillé.

- Ils ont surtout intérêt à nous laisser en paix, Minerva, grommela Severus. Sinon, je pourrais avoir des idées pour placer Harry à la tête du Ministère pour les faire tourner bourrique. Il ne pourrait faire que mieux que Fudge en tout cas, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Severus, Harry n'est pas prêt pour cela !

- Je le sais. Mais eux, non.

- Et pourquoi Harry et pas vous ?

- Premièrement, le monde sorcier n'acceptera jamais un ancien mangemort à sa tête. Du moins pas avant deux ou trois cent ans … Et ensuite parce que ce serait tellement plus intéressant de tirer les ficelles en coulisse …

- Severus ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vouloir manœuvrer ainsi Harry ?

- A votre avis ?

Au réveil d'Harry, les ombres s'étiraient déjà à sa grande surprise.

- Il est déjà l'heure de dîner, dit simplement Severus. Je te l'ai dit, tu vas manger et dormir pendant plusieurs jours.

- Tu as eu des visiteurs ?

- Evidemment, grommela Severus. Pompom était même ravie du soleil qu'il y avait ! Très bon pour la santé, dit-il avec une grimace.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné aux cachots ? S'étonna Harry.

- Parce que le lien m'en empêche tant que tu n'es pas un peu plus en forme que cela, Harry. Alors tu as intérêt à te dépêcher de récupérer pour que je puisse m'éloigner de plus quelques mètres et vaquer tranquillement à mes occupations au lieu de jouer les nounous !

Après le dîner, Harry réussit à lire une petite demi-heure avant que le sommeil ne le rattrape déjà. Il ne se décida pas assez vite et Severus lui dit d'un ton tranchant :

- Va au lit. Maintenant, Harry.

- Je sais, je sais, soupira en retour Harry.

Alors qu'il s'allongeait tranquillement pour dormir, une vague d'inquiétude le balaya : et si Severus avait soif ? Il ne lui avait même pas demandé ! Quel calice il faisait !

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et que Severus demanda abruptement :

- Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ?

Harry soupira longuement et finit par dire :

- Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as soif ou pas. Parce que je ne suis pas fichu de le savoir alors que toi tu sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin sans même me le demander !

- Tu t'inquiétais … pour moi ?

- Non ! Pour le ministre de la magie ! Ironisa Harry. Evidemment que c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète ! J'ai bien vu que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce soir et en plus tu as passé l'après-midi en pleine lumière à cause de moi, alors je me demandais si tu avais besoin de boire ou pas !

Severus le regarda longuement avant de dire lentement :

- S'il est compliqué pour toi de savoir que je ressens l'ensemble de tes besoins, il n'est pas évident pour moi de dépendre de quelqu'un Harry. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne voulais pas prendre de calice, entre autres.

Le regard noir et le regard vert s'accrochèrent longuement avant que Severus ne finisse par avouer :

- Oui, j'aimerais boire.

- Alors fais-le. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de me tenir, ce soir, dit Harry en souriant tout en s'allongeant confortablement.

- Si, mais d'une façon différente, répliqua Severus avec un demi-sourire en s'asseyant à nouveau à côté de lui.

Il glissa simplement ses bras sous le dos d'Harry pour venir placer ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Que dirais-tu de joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par utile ? Questionna Harry avec un sourire. Car c'est très agréable quand tu bois …

Severus le remercia d'un sourire avant de s'emparer de sa bouche. Harry glissa avec plaisir ses bras sur le dos musclé de son compagnon. Leurs langues dansaient le ballet éternel du plaisir. Harry soupira doucement lorsqu'il sentit Severus explorer minutieusement son visage du bout des lèvres et de la langue. Lorsque celle-ci glissa derrière son oreille, elle lui arracha de légers gémissements de plaisir. Merlin, qu'il était doux ! Harry comprit sans peine pourquoi Severus passa directement ses baisers de son visage à sa poitrine. Il sentit son léger rire lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement de frustration lorsqu'il arrêta ses baisers. Sa bouche vint se poser à nouveau en douceur sur la sienne.

- Harry ? Je suis désolé, mais il me faudra un peu plus d'habitude pour mêler vraiment les deux …

- Alors bois. Sans restriction, répondit simplement Harry. Par contre, ne m'en veux pas si je suis plus doué que toi sur ce plan là. J'ai l'impression que je vais mêler les deux dès ce soir, moi … Grâce à toi …

- Tu n'es pas plus doué, c'est plus facile pour le calice, c'est tout …

- Piètre défense, Severus, pouffa Harry. Bon tu te décides à m'envoyer au septième ciel ?

« Gamin » fut le dernier mot qu'Harry entendit avant de sentir la morsure de Severus et de sentir le plaisir déferler dans ses veines comme de la lave liquide. Instant de pur bonheur qui se couplait cette fois d'un plaisir totalement sexuel. La confiance d'Harry était totale ce qui lui permettait d'atteindre l'osmose totale avec son vampire tandis que celui-ci s'abreuvait avec un plaisir particulier.

Harry réussit à revenir quelques minutes à la réalité juste après que Severus eut encore léché la plaie avec application. Il se sentait exténué, mais avait besoin de voir le contentement de Severus. L'expression était celle d'un prédateur, mais il s'y attendait venant d'un vampire qui venait de boire. Mais la douceur n'était pas absente de ses traits, encore moins de ses gestes. Severus eut même un sourire indulgent en voyant l'état du pyjama d'Harry. Ce dernier avait atteint la jouissance sans bien le réaliser.

- Dors, maintenant, dit-il après l'avoir débarrassé de ses vêtements et nettoyé.

- Tu ne dors jamais, demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Beaucoup plus tard que toi, Harry. J'aurai de moins en moins besoin de sommeil si tu continues à m'abreuver de la sorte.

- Tu dors où ?

- Dans mon lit, évidemment, rétorqua Severus. Donc à côté de toi, et contre toi, si tu veux tout savoir.

Harry eut un sourire de contentement mais n'avait plus la force de répondre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

RAR 

Syuki : merci beaucoup

Steph : tant qu'il y aura des chapitres en stock, je publierai vite, ensuite, il faudra patienter !

Elodie : alors merci d'avance pour la patience !

Eliwan : les deux côtés (domination et douceur) seront en effet assez présents je pense, enfin, j'espère dans cette fic

Adenoide : eh pourtant, je pense que le dénouement est encore très loin !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Passion Correctrice : Emilie 

Le lendemain matin, Severus apparut à la porte avec un air entendu tandis qu'Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir.

- Intéressant ce réveil en fanfare tous les matins. C'est habituel, demanda-t-il en rabattant brutalement les couvertures laissant Harry un peu gêné par son désir flagrant.

- Non ! Enfin …

- Tu es transparent, comme toujours, Harry, répliqua Severus moqueur tout en s'agenouillant sur le lit entre les jambes d'Harry après les lui avoir largement écartées. Donc la réponse est oui, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'Harry rougissait encore plus de voir son intimité aussi révélée devant ce regard noir inquisiteur. Les mains baladeuses, soit, mais il était tout de même le seul à être nu dans cette pièce !

- Ne sois pas intimidé, reprit-il alors que ses mains commençaient un doux massage de sa poitrine.

- Tu en as de bonnes, répliqua Harry en soupirant déjà sous ces mains expertes. Ce n'est pas toi qui est exposé comme cela …

- Cela viendra. Tu sais très bien que nous ferons l'amour très bientôt. Mais je veux que ce soit parfait pour toi. Donc il faut que tu apprennes à avoir confiance en moi et que tu sois un peu plus en forme que cela. Et pour ne pas changer, tu as encore perdu le fil de mes explications …

Harry avait en effet déjà clos les yeux sous l'assaut de sensations que Severus faisait naître en lui rien qu'avec ses mains qui s'occupaient de ses seins. Severus le fit gémir de frustration lorsque ses mains évitèrent volontairement le centre de son plaisir.

- Impatient, gronda Severus gentiment.

- Mais j'ai envie de tes mains sur moi, répondit Harry d'une voix hachée.

- Imprécis, comme d'habitude, railla Severus. Tu veux mes mains là, dit-il en posant précisément une main sur son membre gonflé de désir.

- Oui, soupira de contentement Harry.

- Alors, dis-le clairement !

Au bout de longues minutes d'intenses caresses qui menèrent Harry au bord de la jouissance sans l'y faire basculer, il finit par comprendre qu'il allait devoir demander à Severus de le faire jouir.

- Enfin, tu le comprends, murmura Severus sans cesser ses caresses, ni les accentuer.

- Pourquoi ? Réussit juste à gémir Harry.

- Pour que tu apprennes à me dire tes désirs et que tu ne te reposes pas seulement sur le fait que je les déchiffre à travers le lien et grâce à mon expérience. Pour la confiance que cela implique.

- Mais … et toi ?

- Moi ? Je saurai parfaitement te demander ce que je veux au moment voulu.

- Tu veux bien … maintenant … avec ta bouche …, demanda Harry timidement car il en rêvait depuis que Severus avait pris cette position là.

Il eut l'impression que cette demande électrisa Severus. Il se pencha immédiatement et le prit dans sa bouche. Harry gémit en sentant une langue chaude le taquiner, une bouche le suçoter doucement. Mais Severus avait tellement joué avec sa main avant qu'il ne put tenir bien longtemps dans cet antre chaude et rapidement il hurla son plaisir sans que Severus ne retire sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il était fermement enlacé par Severus qui le contemplait avec … douceur ?

Aucune trace d'ironie sur ce visage exceptionnellement tendre. Il se jura immédiatement qu'il n'était pas question que Severus joue ainsi longtemps avec lui sans recevoir en retour une honnête rétribution. D'autant plus que, bien qu'il n'en ai rien dit, le fait que le lien ne soit pas fermé devait être au mieux inconfortable pour lui, au pire, terriblement pesant. Severus voulait qu'il soit pleinement confiant ? Alors inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. Il était confiant désormais. Et il allait lui prouver dès le soir même, parole de gryffondor ! Il était certain qu'il aurait une forme olympique dès que Severus entreprendrait de lui faire l'amour. Il avait maintenant hâte de se donner entièrement à son compagnon.

Severus lui jeta un regard suspicieux en le voyant si déterminé auquel Harry répondit avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je vais me doucher, lança-t-il gaiement.

- Harry, gronda Severus tout en contemplant la nudité de son calice avec gourmandise. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- Je croyais que la curiosité était un de mes défauts et pas l'un des tiens, pouffa Harry sans se retourner.

Il imagina sans la voir la grimace de dépit de Severus et ce fut avec un même sourire heureux qu'il se jeta à nouveau sur le déjeuner. Il avait encore une fois dormi bien trop longtemps pour avoir un petit déjeuner. Dès la fin du déjeuner, il sentit encore la fatigue lui tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb, mais un peu moins lourde que la veille. Il prit tout de même un livre, avant de devancer Severus et de dire :

- Le hamac dehors ?

- Le hamac, soupira Severus. Tu penses que tu vas arriver à lire dans l'état où tu es ?

- Peut-être un paragraphe, avoua Harry. Et toi, tu ne peux toujours pas rester ici ?

Severus grimaça en retour avant de dire :

- Tu es aussi faible qu'un chaton ! Cela annulerait tout le bienfait de ce que tu me fais boire ! La lumière est encore moins néfaste !

Harry sentit avec plaisir la main de Severus se placer autour de son cou pendant qu'ils traversaient le château. L'étreinte ne pouvait être appelée amoureuse, mais c'était un début très plaisant !

Harry s'étira longuement dans le hamac en se réveillant. Il secoua un peu la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur et s'aperçut qu'il était un peu plus tôt que la veille. Il entendit une conversation à mi-voix et tourna la tête pour savoir avec qui Severus pouvait bien discuter. Et il fit ensuite un large sourire à Remus.

- Alors, mon grand, dit celui-ci en s'approchant. Il paraît que tu bats tous les records de sommeil et d'appétit ?

- Au moins, je me rattrape du trimestre, avoua Harry avec un large sourire.

Remus le regarda longuement avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir fait le bon choix pour toi Harry. Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué.

- Je te répondrai d'ici quelques années, répondit doucement Harry, mais pour l'instant, je suis bien, effectivement. Bien mieux que tous les autres débuts de vacances.

- Pour ça, je sais que ce n'est pas très difficile.

- Il va falloir un jour que tu me fournisses des explications, grommela Severus. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a caché beaucoup de choses sur tes moldus !

- Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit du tout, Rogue, dit Remus froidement. Tu sais que tu as bien de la chance d'être ainsi à Poudlard ? Continua-t-il gentiment en se tournant vers Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- Parce que les journalistes se déchaînent dehors. Lorsqu'ils ont compris que tu n'étais pas dans le train, cela a failli virer à l'émeute …

- Ils ne me lâcheront donc jamais, soupira Harry.

- Que non ! Reprit Remus. Et encore moins quand ils sauront la raison pour laquelle tu es resté ici … Et avant que tu ne tentes de m'égorger Rogue, il est évident que je ne vais rien leur dire, ni Ron, ni Hermione non plus. C'est à vous deux qu'il revient de le dire. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous serez tôt ou tard obligés d'avouer, ne serait-ce que votre couple.

- Et bien, on verra cela lorsqu'Harry aura complètement récupéré, grommela Severus. Pour l'instant, Dumbledore nous laisse rester ici, alors on en profite. Il sera bien temps de voir cela à la rentrée d'Harry à l'école des aurors !

- Tu vas la faire quand même ? S'étonna Remus en se tournant vers Harry.

- Evidemment qu'il va la faire, puisqu'il en a envie, répliqua sèchement Severus. Tant qu'à faire, autant qu'il ait un métier aussi.

- Tu sais que j'ai une langue pour répondre moi-même, Severus, demanda calmement Harry.

- Oh, ça, je le sais que tu as une langue. Je n'ose même pas compter le nombre de points que je t'ai enlevé pour ça d'ailleurs !

- Alors laisse moi m'en servir pour répondre aux questions qui me sont adressées !

Remus vit avec intérêt les deux regards s'affronter, et Severus fit une moue mais ne répondit pas plus. Clairement, d'un côté le fils de James n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser piétiner par son ancien professeur et de l'autre, Severus l'admettait comme un compagnon à part entière. Remus se sentit soulagé surtout de cette dernière attitude.

- Tu résides à Poudlard pendant les vacances, Remus ? Questionna Harry intrigué.

- Non. Mais je reviendrai pour la rentrée car Dumbledore souhaite que je reprenne le poste de défense, et cela me plait.

- Remus, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas vraiment d'endroit où aller, alors n'hésites pas à rester au Square Grimmaurd si tu veux, proposa Harry. Tu ne nous auras même pas dans les pattes, puisqu'on reste ici.

- Merci, Harry, répondit Remus soulagé. Mais c'est d'abord chez toi maintenant, alors n'hésite pas à venir quand tu veux.

- Je n'ai pas de très bons souvenirs là-bas, sauf ceux avec Sirius et encore, ceux-là, ils font encore plutôt mal, soupira Harry submergé par une vague de tristesse.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Severus bondir vers lui en grondant :

- Non mais je rêve là ! Deux ans après, me voilà obligé de ressentir de la tristesse à la mort de Black ! Franchement, Harry, celle-là tu aurais pu t'en passer !

Les mots avaient beau être durs, l'étreinte était réconfortante et Harry s'appuya sans remords sur cette épaule accueillante.

Remus était partagé entre la tristesse, qui revenait toujours en parlant de Sirius, et le rire à la mine dégoûtée de Severus qui n'en réconfortait pas moins Harry. Il se fendit d'un sourire jusqu'au oreilles de cette attitude protectrice.

- Et bien Rogue, j'en connais un qui doit hurler de rire derrière son voile. Enfin, une fois remis du choc de voir son filleul dans tes bras évidemment !

- Lupin, gronda Severus, tu tiens tant que ça à passer une nuit de pleine lune sans potion ?

- Et toi, tu imagines la nuit que tu passeras si je m'inquiète parce qu'il n'a pas sa potion ? rétorqua Harry en se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui. Et au fait, cela me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, est-ce que je peux devenir animagus, moi ? Et toi Severus ?

- Une petite minute là, protesta Severus. Tout d'abord, je rêve ou tu me fais du chantage ? Ensuite, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée stupide de vouloir devenir animagus ? Et, si tu avais correctement appris tes cours, tu saurais que je suis déjà animagus de par ma condition !

- D'abord, je ne te fais pas du chantage, je me contente de t'énoncer les conséquences de tes actes. Pour une fois que c'est dans ce sens là et pas dans l'autre ! Ensuite l'idée n'est pas stupide, mon père y est arrivé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec Remus. Et ce n'est pas la peine de te raidir comme cela, Remus n'osera jamais poser un doigt sur moi de la façon dont tu te délectes de le faire. Tu pourras même venir avec nous si tu veux ! Et pour terminer, … et bien j'imagine que tu as raison, et que j'ai du oublier un truc ou deux sur les vampires !

Remus était partagé entre le rire en voyant la tête de Severus et la gêne de se retrouver pris au milieu d'une dispute qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de conjugale. Surtout au vu de l'allusion d'Harry. Une fois de plus il vit le regard vert affronter le regard noir.

- Alors premièrement, dès que tu émergeras un peu, tu vas m'apprendre vite fait à faire cette potion tue-loup à la perfection. Et deuxièmement, tu choisiras un animal nocturne qui vole. Parce que tu iras peut-être les nuits de pleine lune avec Lupin pendant quelques dizaines d'années, mais après c'est avec moi que tu vas en passer plusieurs centaines. Et moi, je vole la nuit !

- Je te fais confiance pour arriver à me faire apprendre la potion, rétorqua Harry. Et d'accord pour le nocturne puisque Remus n'a pas le choix et que tu préfères la nuit, mais franchement une bestiole qui vole ! Severus ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse chahuter avec Remus si je n'ai pas un peu plus de carrure qu'un oiseau nocturne ? Il va me déboîter mes ailes, du coup tu vas piquer une crise et vous allez finir par dégainer les baguettes ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Ca, c'est franchement déloyal, Harry, protesta Severus.

- Oui, mais j'ai raison, sourit Harry dans son cou.

- Tu es impossible quand tu es comme ça, grommela Severus sans lâcher Harry.

- Il a hérité à la fois du caractère frondeur de James et du raisonnement de Lily, pouffa Remus. Je pense que tu n'es pas prêt de t'ennuyer avec lui, Rogue. Merlin ! Dire que je ne pourrai contempler cela que quelques dizaines d'années au mieux …

- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, on rentre ? Bougonna Severus.

- Avant de rentrer, dit calmement Harry, vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez chacun réapprendre le prénom de l'autre ? Vous en souvenir et l'utiliser ? Vous avez passé votre temps, chacun à votre manière, depuis deux ans à me seriner que je devais grandir, arrêter de réagir comme un gamin et qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous faites tous les deux ? Vous avez quitté Poudlard depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Vingt-ans à peu près ? Et même travaillant ensemble pour la même cause, vous n'avez pas été fichus de faire table rase du passé ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant nos études, gronda Severus.

- Exact, mais je sais très bien que je veux le savoir, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre pourquoi tu m'as traité de cette façon pendant sept ans. Je ne suis pas idiot, je me doute parfaitement que je vais y trouver un père et un parrain nettement moins idéaux que ce que j'aurai aimé qu'ils soient. Ceci dit, ayant été la victime de ta parfaite partialité pendant sept ans, j'ai un léger doute sur le fait que toi-même tu aies pu être un enfant de chœur pendant sept ans aussi !

- Un quoi ? Demanda Severus froidement alors que Remus levait un sourcil interrogateur.

- Un enfant de chœur. Expression moldue équivalente à parfait petit ange qui ne fait rien que le bien, expliqua Harry un brin moqueur alors que le visage de Severus durcissait.

Mais pourquoi son cœur avait décidé de sombrer pour un Potter, rageait Severus intérieurement. Et que ce Potter-là soit en plus capable de raisonnement et de voir un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez ? En plus, il savait parfaitement qu'Harry pouvait être buté comme une pierre lorsque quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Et pour couronner le tout, lui, Severus, réputé pour son cœur glacial et sans émotion, savait parfaitement qu'il ferait des efforts pour vivre agréablement avec son compagnon. Bon, Lupin était franchement le moins pire des maraudeurs, alors il finirait par aboutir à ce qu'Harry voudrait, mais certainement pas du premier coup. Ah non ! D'autant plus lorsqu'Harry finit par dire :

- Et dire que c'est moi qui ai la réputation d'être buté ! Alors rentrons dans ce cas.

- Tu manges avec nous le lycanthrope ? Bougonna Severus.

Heureusement, il avait déjà tourné le dos à Remus et Harry, ce qui permit à ce dernier de faire une superbe grimace qui fit hausser les sourcils à Remus mais qui lui fit répondre :

- Euh … Non … Non, merci, Severus. J'ai … à faire …

- Lupin. Harry. Vous êtes transparents, lança Severus d'un ton railleur sans se retourner. En parole et en émotion.

Harry soupira longuement, mais fit un sourire de remerciement à Remus. Il arriva à lui souffler malgré tout avant qu'ils ne se séparent :

- Il veut tout régenter, mais je lui garde une petite surprise pour ce soir.

- Avec cet air là, tu ressembles terriblement à James lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup, souffla Remus en retour.

Harry sourit, mais ne dit rien tandis que Severus le regardait d'un regard noir.

Harry avait déjà préparé son plan dans un coin de sa tête. Il mangea donc sans arrière pensée en débattant simplement avec Severus de l'animal qu'il pourrait investir, et en évitant de revenir sur les sujets sensibles. Après quelques échanges où Severus se contentait d'onomatopées pour répondre, il finit lui aussi par faire un effort.

Ils écartèrent rapidement la forme du loup que Remus verrait plutôt comme un adversaire qu'autre chose. Severus tentait avec beaucoup de forces d'amener Harry vers une chouette ou un hibou qui se complèterait parfaitement avec sa chauve-souris, mais Harry n'y tenait pas. Oui, il passerait en fin de compte plus de temps avec Severus qu'avec Remus, et alors ? A la fin du dîner, ils n'étaient toujours pas d'accord. Harry se sentait détendu sans être trop fatigué. Il attendit que Severus ait choisi un livre à étudier, avant de s'approcher de lui, le cœur battant un peu plus fort. Bien sûr il ne put cacher cette émotion à Severus qui releva la tête avec un air curieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

- Je repensais à ce que tu m'avais dit hier, répondit Harry en tendant la main pour ôter le livre des mains de Severus.

- A quel moment ? Je parle plus avec toi qu'avec aucun autre, répliqua Severus en se laissant ôter le livre avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Cela tournait autour de la confiance que je pouvais avoir en toi, dit lentement Harry en s'installant à califourchon sur Severus.

Il fut heureux de voir Severus être obligé d'ouvrir la bouche pour reprendre sa respiration. Cela serait peut-être un peu plus facile que prévu. Mais forcément sa timidité et sa légère inquiétude ne passèrent pas inaperçues :

- Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Inutile de tourner autour du chaudron, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, à Gryffondor, on est courageux, alors Harry se lança tant qu'il pouvait encore parler :

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, dit-il simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce soir. Maintenant.

- Harry, je t'ai dit hier…, commença Severus d'une voix rauque.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que j'apprenne la confiance, le coupa doucement Harry. J'ai confiance, Severus. Je ne peux pas avoir plus confiance que maintenant. J'ai vraiment envie que tu me fasses tout découvrir du plaisir. Et tu sais très bien que je suis suffisamment en forme ce soir. J'ai très bien dormi cet après-midi. Et tu as un lien à fermer, si je me rappelle bien ? Avec moi en dessous ?

- Alors de quoi tu as peur ? Demanda Severus brutalement sans le quitter des yeux.

- De la douleur, bien entendu, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas idiot, contrairement à ce que tu as pu penser pendant sept ans, je sais que j'aurai forcément mal. Et ce que tu me diras ou feras maintenant, ne changera rien à cette peur qui reviendra au moment où …

- Je te prendrai, termina Severus alors qu'Harry se taisait, écarlate.

Harry était gêné par ce regard qui le scrutait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de laisser voir la moindre faille à Severus. Oui, il était un peu anxieux, mais il voulait absolument s'unir complètement à cet homme. Il en rêvait depuis un an maintenant. Il avait suffisamment attendu. Severus lui avait déjà fait prendre tellement plus de plaisir que ses petits jeux en solitaire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ressentirait encore plus de plaisir en faisant l'amour complètement. Alors il signait là. Tout de suite.

Severus parût prendre une décision car il le sentit bander ses muscles pour le soulever en se sortant du canapé sans beaucoup d'efforts. L'avantage d'être un vampire. Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules tandis qu'ils ne se quittaient pas de yeux et que Severus les conduisait dans la chambre. Leur chambre depuis peu. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée d'un coup de pied et qu'il fut arrivé au bord du lit que Severus dit lentement :

- Je veux te faire l'amour ce soir, Harry. Merlin sait combien j'en ai envie moi aussi et depuis si longtemps. Sans même parler du lien. Je ne te laisserai pas d'autre chance pour partir que maintenant …

Pour toute réponse, Harry posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes en s'accrochant un peu plus à ses épaules. La réponse passionnée de Severus le fit gémir et le rassura sur l'intensité de son désir. Il sentit leurs vêtements se défaire en un temps record, sans pour autant qu'Harry se sente mal à l'aise, juste impatient. D'autant plus lorsqu'il constata que Severus disait totalement la vérité en parlant de son désir à lui. Harry s'en sentit soulagé et flatté.

Alors que les premières caresses furent enfiévrées, très vite, Harry sentit le rythme ralentir. Avant même qu'il ne pose la question, il entendit son compagnon lui murmurer doucement avec un léger rire dans la voix :

- Il est hors de question que nous sabotions ta première fois par trop de précipitation, Harry.

Seulement à cet instant, Harry avait oublié toute peur, et n'avait qu'une seule envie : rendre à Severus toutes les caresses dont celui-ci l'avait gratifié depuis deux jours. Il décida de s'attaquer à un point que Severus était obligé de laisser de côté : sa gorge. Il lécha, mordilla, suça fortement sa gorge ce qui arracha des gémissements à son partenaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire, taquin :

- Comme ça, je ne serai pas le seul à être marqué au cou …

- Gamin, gronda Severus, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Si je ne peux pas, pour l'instant, te rendre ce genre de caresse, je pourrais peut-être aller voir par … là …

Il arracha des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés à Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il torturait délicatement les deux mamelons durcis d'Harry. Ce dernier dut se rendre à l'évidence plusieurs minutes plus tard, Severus était une fois de plus le maître dans cette matière. Il savait comment le rendre fou de désir sans pour autant encore avoir commencé à caresser la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Les frôlements, les caresses plus appuyées, le contact de leurs deux corps, tout le rendait impatient.

Il en soupira presque de soulagement lorsque Severus l'allongea sur le dos sans le quitter du regard et lui écarta et lui releva les jambes. Enfin, il allait peut-être commencer à lui donner ce qu'il attendait ?

- Et tu attends quoi, Harry ?

- Toi … Et pas seulement … des caresses, réussit à haleter Harry. Je veux que tu … viennes … en … moi ….

Ces paroles avaient été entrecoupées de gémissements en réponse aux caresses enfin de plus en plus appuyées de Severus. A travers les brumes du plaisir, il le sentit se tendre pour prendre un flacon dans la table de nuit. Il eut un sourire de reconnaissance lorsqu'il eut ses explications :

- J'ai amélioré un lubrifiant pour toi. L'avantage de connaître parfaitement les potions, c'est de pouvoir faire les améliorations dont tu as besoin. En l'occurrence, j'ai ajouté à la fois un anesthésiant local léger et un baume cicatrisant pour le lendemain.

- Tu as vraiment fait ça pour moi ? Balbutia Harry étonné.

- Non, pour le ministre de la magie, répliqua Severus ironique.

Au même moment, Harry sentit un doigt humide entrer lentement en lui et toute ironie déserta le visage de Severus qui était plus qu'attentif à ses réactions. Il s'attendait à de l'inconfort, de la douleur, mais la seule parole que ce doigt lui arracha fut :

- Encore …

Le deuxième doigt lui arracha une grimace, mais la lenteur de Severus et sa bouche qui était revenue l'embrasser l'aidèrent rapidement à se détendre. Il le sentait l'ouvrir doucement de sorte qu'il n'eut aucune nouvelle douleur lorsqu'il sentit le troisième doigt venir rejoindre les deux premiers plusieurs minutes après. La sensation était déconcertante. Pas un franc plaisir, mais pas désagréable non plus.

Il s'en voulut néanmoins de se tendre légèrement lorsque celui-ci finit par retirer ses doigts et lui plaça un coussin sous les fesses pour le surélever un peu.

- Tu avais prévu tout cela, Harry, et moi aussi. Maintenant, n'essaye pas de nier la douleur, cela ne t'aiderait pas et me ferait d'autant plus mal par le lien, tu comprends ?

- Je crois, oui …

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure car il sentait son membre tout contre lui. La première poussée lui arracha un cri de douleur et une franche grimace. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider, il s'accrocha brutalement aux épaules de Severus tout en s'obligeant à le regarder, lui qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, une expression inquiète sur le visage qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vue.

- Respire lentement, chuchota Severus. Ne te crispe pas. Je vais attendre le temps qu'il faut.

Harry réussit à lui adresser un sourire crispé en retour, et tenta de se détendre. Il sentit Severus décaler lentement le haut de son corps pour se reposer sur un coude et libérer son autre main. Laquelle se mit immédiatement en demeure de caresser les points les plus sensibles d'Harry, qu'elle avait déjà mémorisés.

Avec ce traitement, la douleur finit par refluer doucement, et il put murmurer :

- Viens … continue …

Il sentit Severus l'envahir lentement, la douleur ne remontait pas, mais ne diminuait plus non plus. Tout à coup, un frisson de pur plaisir le parcourut, lui arrachant un soupir. Severus venait de toucher un point magique en lui. Le lien parfait entre les deux ainsi que son expérience le fit sentir à Severus qui sourit aussitôt. Harry le sentait à peine bouger les hanches, mais juste suffisamment pour venir encore et encore toucher ce point particulier. La douleur ne pouvait que s'enfuir sous cette douceur et ces attentions. Il continua à se détendre. Bientôt il ne restait plus que le plaisir, et Harry finit par dire en souriant :

- Et tu voulais me priver de ça pendant encore plusieurs jours ?

Severus étira encore son sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Il laissa ses hanches parler à sa place en amplifiant lentement ses mouvements, scrutant le moindre signe d'inconfort d'Harry. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à transmettre à Severus son besoin qu'il continue, surtout qu'il ne s'arrête pas, surtout qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort.

Rapidement il se mit à crier à chaque coup de rein. Severus frappait toujours au point le plus sensible et il n'avait pas le temps de se remettre de chaque pulsion que Severus l'emmenait déjà plus haut. Il n'avait pas conscience que lui-même accompagnait de ses hanches chacun des mouvements de Severus et de ce fait amplifiait leur plaisir mutuel.

- Laisse-toi aller, Harry, maintenant, haleta Severus en continuant à accélérer ses hanches et en prenant également le membre d'Harry dans sa main.

Harry se sentit décoller comme jamais. Il n'avait plus conscience que d'une chose : les vagues de plaisirs toujours plus hautes provoquées par les mouvements de plus en plus amples et rapides de Severus. Brutalement, il ne vit plus que les étoiles et n'eut pas conscience d'hurler le prénom de son compagnon, ni que celui-ci se tendait dans un grondement quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il fut heureux de constater que Severus était allongé sur lui, bien que reposant sur ses coudes, haletant, les yeux clos, autant en sueur que lui.

Leurs regards finirent par se croiser, et des sourires naquirent en même temps sur leurs lèvres.

- Tu avais raison Harry. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée pour faire l'amour pour la première fois.

Harry sentit les larmes perler à ses paupières. Larmes de reconnaissance, larmes de bonheur. Il sentit Severus se retirer avec une nouvelle fois beaucoup de douceur et venir l'enlacer étroitement.

Mais il savait qu'il lui restait une chose à faire avant de sombrer dans le sommeil et il dit simplement en se tournant vers Severus :

- Et maintenant, j'ai le droit à un petit bisou sur la gorge ?

- Je ne veux pas te fatiguer plus, répondit Severus lentement.

- Ca ne me fatigue pas, Severus ! Bon, oui, si, ça me fatigue un peu, et après ? C'est toujours les vacances demain, je pourrai dormir, non ?

Severus fronça un peu les sourcils, mais son regard revenait sans cesse à la gorge d'Harry.

- Ne t'entête pas plus, chuchota Harry. Bois et après je dors autant que tu veux. Je suis curieux de voir si cela va me faire le même effet qu'hier, ajouta-t-il songeur.

Mais cette fois-là, il en retira juste une sensation de profond bonheur, une sensation de sécurité telle qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Sa sérénité et sa fatigue étaient telles qu'il s'endormit avant même que Severus eut fini de lécher sa plaie. Et il ne sentit pas la main tendre caresser lentement son corps. Il ne vit pas non plus le regard illuminé d'un vampire qui avait pensé vingt ans auparavant en le devenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais à nouveau ressentir ce bonheur. Qui plus est avec le fils de son pire ennemi à Poudlard !

RAR 

Mifibou : c'est gentil de lire aussi vite ! Ma théorie à moi, que je n'ai peut-être pas suffisamment expliqué sans doute, c'est qu'une fois qu'un sorcier devient le calice d'un vampire, il « hérite » en même temps de sa longévité … Pour que le vampire n'ait pas changer de « garde-manger » tous les cinquante ans ! C'est vrai que j'essaye quelque chose de nouveau : un après Poudlard, quoi …

flay67 : comme tu peux voir, la suite a été mise !

La Rose de Minuit : ce que je publie tous les jours est déjà écrit depuis longtemps, heureusement ! Et je te remercie de me suivre dans cette nouvelle fic !

Adenoide : je suis heureuse que tu apprécies leurs relations

Lilou : j'espère que tu as autant aimé le chapitre 6 que le chapitre 5 ! Merci de tes longues reviews. Quant aux coupures pour mes chapitres, hélas, il faut bien couper un jour ! (Défense classique de l'auteur sadique ….)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Ombrage : le retour Correctrice : Emilie 

Le lendemain, Harry s'étira comme un chat à son réveil. Il se sentait comblé. La délicatesse dont Severus avait fait preuve l'avait agréablement surpris. Il s'attendait à davantage de remarques acerbes, mais il n'avait été attentif qu'à son plaisir. Pas de Severus en vue ? Bon … C'était peut-être un signe qu'il allait mieux ? Après une bonne douche, il partirait à sa recherche. Son chemin vers la douche fut brutalement stoppé lorsqu'il s'assit en grimaçant légèrement. Son séant lui rappelait douloureusement le plaisir pris la veille … Et sans beaucoup de surprise, cinq secondes après, Severus faisait son apparition en ouvrant brutalement la porte, le regard noir. Harry le vit se détendre immédiatement lorsqu'il comprit la raison de la douleur de son calice.

- Allonge-toi, lui dit-il avec un demi sourire. Sur le ventre. Je vais chercher quelque chose pour toi.

Bon, les paroles de réconfort et Severus, il lui faudrait sûrement une bonne centaine d'années pour qu'il arrive à les prononcer, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils en avaient bien plus encore devant eux !

Lorsqu'Harry vit revenir Severus avec une fiole dans la main, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Ce qui lui valut immédiatement un regard amusé de Severus. Il commençait à faire la différence entre la moquerie et l'amusement chez son compagnon.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour être timide, demanda Severus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Sûrement, répliqua Harry à mi-voix, mais c'est comme ça.

- Le baume et ta condition de calice feront que tu ne sentiras presque plus rien dès ce soir.

- Pourquoi le … lubrifiant que tu as utilisé hier n'a pas agi ?

- Il a agi. Sans quoi tu n'aurais pas réussi à t'asseoir ce matin.

- Ah …

Tout en parlant, Harry sentait que Severus le massait lentement. Il se tendit légèrement lorsqu'il s'approcha de la zone douloureuse mais il devait reconnaître que ces mains qui faisaient les potions à la perfection se révélaient également expertes dans l'art du massage. Severus n'était peut-être jamais doux en paroles, mais il laissait ses mains parler pour lui. Harry finit par tellement savourer le massage qu'il ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Il en fut promptement empêché par une légère tape de Severus sur son postérieur qui déclara :

- La douche, maintenant !

- Rabat-joie, marmonna Harry, mais son estomac le rappela vivement à l'ordre.

Il jeta un œil interrogateur à Severus lorsque celui-ci le suivit dans la salle de bain. Et ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois d'être écarlate lorsqu'il vit Severus se déshabiller posément. D'une bourrade dans le dos, il se retrouva propulsé sous la douche qui s'était mise en marche. Il frissonna légèrement sous la fraîcheur du jet, mais ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise lorsqu'il sentit des mains le savonner lentement. A la fin de ce lavage sensuel, son corps était à nouveau douloureusement tendu de désir. Tout comme celui de son compagnon contre lequel il était venu se blottir. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de l'entendre lui dire :

- Maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu me montres ce que tu as retenu de ces deux derniers jours dans cette nouvelle matière …

- Devoir surprise ? Pouffa Harry en se retournant.

- A ton avis ?

Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux en prenant lentement le savon entre ses mains. Il fit à son tour glisser ses mains sur le corps de son compagnon et fut ravi de le voir fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer les attouchements. Il était déterminé à lui prouver qu'il avait parfaitement retenu les leçons prodiguées et se permettait de revenir longuement aux points qui lui paraissaient les plus sensibles. Qui lui coupaient la respiration et commençaient même à le faire gémir doucement. A la fin du lavage complet, il gronda doucement alors que Severus ouvrait les yeux :

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Ferme les yeux !

Il attendit patiemment sans ciller qu'il accepte de fermer les yeux à nouveau, puis il prit la bouteille de shampoing en et versa une généreuse rasade dans sa main. Ils allaient commencer à régler ce problème tout de suite. Il lui poussa fermement sa tête sous le jet pour ensuite entreprendre de lui laver les cheveux lentement sans prêter attention à ses protestations comme quoi il l'avait déjà fait quelques jours auparavant, qu'il avait horreur d'avoir la tête mouillée, et autres excuses du même genre. Il recommença l'opération trois fois pour sentir dans sa main la sensation de propreté. Il était aussi un peu perturbé par des mains caressantes sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il lui fit enfin comprendre qu'il en avait fini en s'emparant de sa bouche. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, Severus s'empara d'une de ses mains pour la placer sur son propre sexe, tandis qu'il faisait de même avec sa main libre.

- Suis-moi, dit-il simplement en commençant sa caresse.

Harry dut s'accrocher à lui de son bras libre. Son attention était focalisée sur les mouvements de son compagnon afin de conserver le même rythme que lui. Le plaisir qu'il sentait monter chez son partenaire autant que chez lui le comblait. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri et un gémissement sourd raisonnaient dans la pièce.

Severus s'appuya sur le mur pour reprendre son souffle et attira dans un même mouvement Harry tout contre lui. Malgré ses premières hésitations, Harry semblait avide d'expérience sexuelle. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Néanmoins la question taquine d'Harry lui fit pousser un soupir :

- J'ai quelle note à mon devoir ?

- Gamin ! … Tu m'as comblé et tu le sais Harry … Autant hier soir que ce matin d'ailleurs …

Il continua à apaiser son inquiétude qu'il avait sentit monter par des caresses légères en cercle sur son dos.

Harry se sentit rassuré par cette réponse. Il se détendit et ferma les yeux. Il était bien. Protégé. En sécurité. Il grogna quand son oreiller vivant décida de bouger et lui dit :

- Déjeuner, maintenant. Tu as du poids à reprendre.

La première semaine s'écoula tranquillement sur le même rythme. Le corps d'Harry se faisait lentement aux changements imposés par sa condition de calice. Il dormait un peu moins et mangeait de plus en plus. Severus ne pouvait toujours pas s'éloigner beaucoup de lui, mais il n'était pas sûr que même le veritaserum lui fasse avouer devant quiconque que cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester ainsi auprès de son calice. Il restait souvent pensif en le regardant dormir pour tenter de faire coïncider tout ce qu'il avait vécu, si l'on peut dire ainsi, pendant sept ans avec lui, et ce qu'il vivait depuis qu'il l'avait sorti du lac. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux personnes différentes.

- Différentes ? Susurra sa conscience. Ou c'est toi qui n'a jamais voulu voir le vrai Harry, celui avec qui tu vis maintenant, pendant sept ans, mais juste une réplique de James Potter ? N'est-ce pas toi qui l'a agressé dès qu'il a mis un pied dans ta classe, avec sa célébrité ?

Severus secoua la tête avec impatience pour chasser l'idée qu'il ait pu, lui, faire une telle erreur …

Il se sentait lui-même de plus en plus en forme. Harry le laissait en effet boire tous les soirs. « Incitait » était le mot plus juste. Etrangement, il continuait à avoir du mal à lui demander. Mais Harry mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais s'endormir sans lui avoir fait boire la quantité qu'il désirait. Et il pouvait boire de plus en plus.

Cette première semaine fut malgré tout peu propice aux discussions personnelles entre les deux hommes. Lorsqu'Harry ne dormait pas ni ne mangeait, ils faisaient le plus souvent l'amour. Harry découvrait avec Severus une soif de plaisir partagé. Il découvrait toute la gamme du plaisir et se laissait tranquillement guider par l'expérience de son aîné. D'autant que ce dernier veillait tout particulièrement à son bien-être et était très attentif à l'adaptation de son corps à cette nouvelle sexualité.

Harry se découvrit aussi, non sans surprise, un intense besoin de tendresse. Il le ressentit la première fois un soir juste après le dîner. Brutalement, il se sentit au bord des larmes sans bien en connaître la raison.

- Harry, s'exclama Severus en le rejoignant rapidement. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ce dernier ne put répondre, mais se blottit simplement dans les bras offerts. Il commença doucement à se détendre grâce aux caresses légères de Severus.

- Viens, dit simplement celui-ci en l'entraînant vers le canapé.

Il s'y installa confortablement en conservant Harry à l'abri de ses bras. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il finit par reprendre doucement :

- Tu as une explication pour cela ?

- Non … Je … Je suis désolé … Je ne sais pas …

- Aucune importance. En tout cas, cela va être plus confortable pour moi si tu en as besoin.

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- Parce que le lien pousse le vampire à protéger son calice. Danger ou pas. Avec toi, je bois, je te fais l'amour, mais je ne protège pas. Je ne remplis pas ma part du lien actuellement. Ce qui me mets mal à l'aise physiquement. Te tenir dans mes bras simplement comme cela permet d'exprimer ce besoin de protection.

- Mais … je ne le savais pas, moi. Alors pourquoi j'en ai eu besoin tout à coup ?

- Aucune idée. Mais ta réaction ressemble diablement à celle de Mark avec Sven. Et ils forment une union vampire calice parfaitement réussie je dois dire.

- Ah ?

- Dès que tu seras plus en forme, tu les rencontreras. Tu as de la chance, Mark n'a que quelques années de plus que toi et assume aussi la place de calice. Et Sven a juste quelques années de plus que moi. Je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi Mark était sans cesse fourré dans les bras de Sven. J'ai la certitude maintenant que cela contribue à leur équilibre. Sans quoi le vampire risquerait d'étouffer son calice par besoin de protection.

- Donc, conclut lentement Harry, je dois venir chercher ces moments là dans tes bras pour que tu me laisses vivre un peu ma vie ?

- En quelque sorte …

- Parfait, décréta brutalement Harry. Accio livre sur la coupe du monde.

Le livre arriva rapidement de la chambre et Harry l'attrapa habilement. Il l'ouvrit avec un plaisir évident avant de dire simplement :

- Je sais maintenant dans quelle position je vais lire maintenant. Assis contre toi et tes deux bras autour de moi.

- Mais tu as intérêt à placer le livre de façon à ce que je puisse lire aussi, grommela Severus. Et on ne lira pas que de la distraction !

C'est ainsi qu'ils discutèrent de plus en plus de leurs lectures désormais communes. Harry découvrit également que Severus était très éclectique dans le choix de ses lectures, et qu'il pouvait refermer un livre de Quidditch pour ouvrir un roman ou un livre ardu de potions.

Il fut réveillé un matin par un Severus qui le secouait légèrement avec une mine dégoûtée :

- Tu connais cette … chose ?

Harry ouvrit tant bien que mal une paupière et lorsqu'il vit la masse informe dans la main de Severus, il la reconnut immédiatement.

- Errol, articula-t-il avec peine. Hibou. Weasley. Veux dormir.

Il referma les paupières en souriant tandis qu'il entendait Severus s'éloigner en bougonnant.

Severus de son côté contemplait la masse dans sa main qui respirait par on ne savait vraiment quel heureux miracle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire de ça ? Ca n'allait certainement pas voler tout seul jusqu'à la volière ! Il faudrait donc le garder aux cachots tant que la bestiole ne serait pas capable de faire le trajet retour. Si tant est qu'elle en serait un jour capable !

Il laissa la lettre accrochée bien en vue pour Harry, et prit celle qu'un autre hibou lui avait adressée :

Severus 

_Inutile de te dire notre joie lorsque nous avons lu que tu avais pris un calice. C'est surtout le un qui a fait plaisir à Mark, d'ailleurs, va savoir pourquoi !_

_Je te promets que tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec lui après l'avoir raillé pendant cinq ans sur son besoin de tendresse._

_Il donne encore trois semaines à ton calice pour s'adapter, ensuite nous vous attendons le premier week-end d'août chez nous pour faire connaissance. Tu as bien lu, le week-end entier. Et n'essayes même pas de t'y dérober._

_Sven_

_PS : le week-end entier, c'est du vendredi soir au lundi matin. Mark._

Severus eut un franc sourire. Il s'agissait du premier week-end après l'anniversaire d'Harry, cela tombait très bien.

Les deux semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent sans anicroche notable. Ils se chicanaient bien sur des détails, en particulier le manque d'ordre d'Harry qui venait heurter la manie du rangement de Severus. Ou l'obstination d'Harry à vouloir laver les cheveux de Severus. Mais Harry se réveillait tous les matins avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. En un mot, il était heureux. Chaque jour, il venait chercher sa rasade de tendresse qui lui était aussi indispensable que son propre sang à Severus. Certes, ils n'avaient pas encore abordé des sujets épineux comme l'attitude de Severus pendant les sept années de la scolarité d'Harry et les frasques de ce dernier, mais ils discutaient de tout. Severus découvrait les facultés de raisonnement d'Harry, et ce dernier le sens de l'humour à froid de son compagnon.

Harry avait donc l'impression de s'entendre maintenant avec Severus aussi bien qu'avec Ron. Peut-être même mieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne put empêcher un peu d'inquiétude transparaître lorsque Severus lui dit un matin :

- Aujourd'hui, tu es suffisamment en forme pour travailler. Alors direction, le laboratoire et la potion tue-loup de Lupin. Et inutile de faire cette tête là, je sais qu'il va falloir que je trouve une autre méthode pour t'apprendre !

- De toute façon, ça ne pourra pas être pire, marmonna Harry en le suivant à reculons. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de mettre en péril cette nouvelle relation.

- Je t'ai entendu ! Rétorqua Severus l'œil noir.

- J'espère bien ! Grommela à nouveau Harry en entrant dans le laboratoire à la suite de Severus.

Il vit immédiatement que sur la table centrale étaient posés deux chaudrons. D'un coup de baguette, Severus fit apparaître la recette de la potion sur le tableau situé au bout de la table et fit s'envoler un parchemin et un encrier vers Harry.

- Bon, reprit-il, commençons depuis le début. Faisons comme si tu n'avais jamais travaillé les potions dans ma classe. Tu reprends la méthode et tu l'appliques à la potion en me donnant chaque étape à haute voix. Et si je ne suis pas d'accord, je te le dirai. Au travail.

Harry soupira en regardant les ingrédients d'abord. Comme d'habitude, il avait bien du mal à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de Severus. Bon, la plupart des ingrédients, ça allait, mais là au milieu ? C'était « trois racines de zarphée » ou « trois racines de zorphée » ?

Severus semblait très attentif à ses mimiques, car il demanda doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

- Tes pattes de mouches, grommela Harry. Je suis incapable de me décider à savoir si tu as écrit zarphée ou zorphée.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais dit simplement :

- Zarphée.

Le dialogue sur ce sujet était amorcé avec de la bonne volonté des deux côtés. Harry commença donc un peu soulagé à remettre dans l'ordre exact l'ensemble des opérations qu'il devait effectuer sur le parchemin que lui avait donné Severus. Il parlait en même temps qu'il écrivait, se rectifiait parfois lui-même sans que Severus n'ouvre la bouche. A la fin, il releva la tête et fut surpris par le sourire de Severus qui lui dit :

- C'est lent, mais bon. Alors on y va, direction les ingrédients.

- On ? Releva Harry.

- Oui, je vais la faire en même temps que toi. J'ai mis les quantités seulement pour trois jours de potion. Si tu la réalises correctement, Lupin aura les six jours dont il a besoin. Et tu essaieras de recommencer jusqu'au jour où il ne pourra pas attendre.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry reprit lentement confiance en Severus également sur ce point là. Et que Severus se remit doucement à le taquiner gentiment sur ses erreurs, en enlevant toute cruauté dans ses remarques. Il voulait lui faire réviser calmement le programme de la sixième et de la septième année, avant d'attaquer le programme des aurors pour qu'il ait un peu d'avance. Ils s'étaient aussi mis d'accord sur l'animal dans lequel Harry tenterait de se transformer. Le lynx semblait parfait aux yeux d'Harry. Suffisamment fort pour tenir tête au loup-garou, nocturne pour ses déplacements, mais diurne pour son alimentation ce qui permettrait à Harry de ne pas être distrait pendant les nuits de pleine lune. En revanche, Severus avait catégoriquement refusé qu'Harry s'y essaye tant qu'il ne le sentait pas totalement en forme.

- Quand tu pourras me nourrir en te passant de sieste l'après-midi, tu pourras commencer à refaire un peu de magie. Je commencerai alors à voir avec toi le programme de défense des aurors. Pour la métamorphose, je demanderai à Minerva car je suis moins affûté qu'elle sur le sujet.

Ils furent surpris tous les deux de voir Dumbledore venir un matin, deux jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, dans le laboratoire. L'air grave, il leur tendit chacun un parchemin en disant simplement :

- C'est le même. J'ai reçu cela du ministère ce matin.

Avis de déclaration des créatures dangereuses 

_Le ministère a décidé que l'ensemble des créatures jugées dangereuses (voir liste en annexe) devront se faire recenser par la ministère avant la fin du mois d'Août. Selon leur catégorie, ils se verront refusé l'accès à un certain nombre d'emplois (voir la liste des catégorie et des emplois en annexe 2), ceci afin de garantir la sécurité des autres sorciers._

_Toute créature dangereuse omettant de répondre au recensement se verra immédiatement infligé une peine de cinq ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, ainsi qu'une interdiction à vie d'exercer un métier._

Sans surprise, dans la première liste, Harry trouva les vampires. Et encore sans surprise, il trouva que tous les emplois étaient refusés à un vampire. Il dut relire plusieurs fois la note minuscule en bas de la page concernant les vampires pour déchiffrer que les vampires avec calice avaient en revanche accès à tous les postes. Mais dans ce cas, le calice devait occuper le même poste et seules étaient prises en compte les compétences du calice.

Il soupira longuement. Merlin, sans le savoir, il avait signé pour la réalisation des potions matin, midi et soir. Avec déjà, sa maîtrise à obtenir. Et cela, il avait conscience que c'était loin d'être gagné !

Il releva la tête en sentant le regard de Severus peser sur lui. Il arriva à grimacer un sourire avant de demander à son directeur :

- Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ont sorti cela ? Et quel est l'auteur de cette brillante idée ?

- C'est sorti seulement aujourd'hui et c'est une vieille connaissance qui a planché dessus : Dolorès Ombrage.

- Je la haïssais déjà copieusement, ragea Harry, mais alors là, m'obliger à faire des potions pour le reste de ma vie ! Merlin, elle aurait voulu pourrir ma vie qu'elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement !

- A votre avis, Albus, demanda calmement Severus, j'ai une chance de passer à travers les mailles du filet ?

- Je crains que non, Severus, répondit Dumbledore navré. J'ai déjà ici la demande du ministère que chaque professeur s'y présente avant la prochaine rentrée, pour s'assurer, dit la note, qu'aucun élève ne pourra être en danger …

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et il plongea à nouveau dans les parchemins du ministère. Sans même consulter la liste des créatures jugées dangereuses, il se plongea sur les postes accessibles aux loups-garous. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que ceux-ci pouvaient enseigner, à condition de pouvoir prouver chaque mois qu'ils recevaient la potion tue-loup. Parfait, avec les compétences de Severus, Remus tenait sa potion mensuelle. Sauf que les compétences de Severus seraient jugées comme celles d'Harry. Il finit par demander :

- La potion tue-loup, elle est considérée comme du niveau aspic ou pas ?

- Son étude est dans le programme, répondit lentement Severus, mais sa réalisation n'est jamais demandée à l'examen parce que jugée trop complexe.

- Mais on peut considérer qu'on peut réaliser une potion tue-loup avec son aspic ou pas, insista Harry.

- Je pense qu'on le peut, j'espère que le ministère pensera la même chose, dit doucement Dumbledore qui esquissa un léger sourire.

- Parfait, alors il faut juste que je demande le formulaire d'inscription à la maîtrise de potions, et qu'on attende le résultat des aspics pour valider ce que j'aurai. Et que j'écrive pour dire que j'abandonne la formation d'auror.

- Pas question, répliqua calmement Severus. J'ai les aspics nécessaires pour m'inscrire à la formation d'auror. Je vais sûrement m'ennuyer pendant trois ans, mais je passerai le diplôme en même temps que toi. Ce qui te donnera plus de temps pour décrocher la maîtrise de potions. Nous aurons accès à un plus grand nombre d'emplois.

- Et pour vivre ? Pendant la formation, demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- On pourra loger au Square Grimmaurd, dit promptement Harry.

- Et j'arriverai à trouver des clients pour la réalisation de potions un peu délicates, ajouta Severus. En pratiquant un prix légèrement inférieur aux officines habituelles, tout en gardant une marge confortable, on arrivera à vivre pendant les trois ans.

- Sans compter ce que mes parents m'ont laissé, renchérit Harry. Et ce qui me revient des Black également, puisque Sirius avait eu le temps de faire un testament en ma faveur. Et Remus passera aussi pour tous les postes, je vais jouer sur mon aspic de potions !

- Je dois avouer que j'avais tout cela en tête lorsque je suis venu vous voir, dit lentement Dumbledore, et que je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez suffisamment pour trouver tout cela en si peu de temps.

- Maintenant, il va falloir passer au ministère, soupira Harry. Affronter tous les journalistes. Et j'imagine se retrouver face à Ombrage.

- On va attendre tes aspics, Harry, dit doucement Severus. On fera tout d'un coup. Y compris avec Lupin. Et tu me fermeras ta grande bouche face à elle cette fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait signé le papier qu'il faut. Vu ?

- Mmm … Oui, je sais, je sais, grommela Harry. Mais franchement le bonbon rose encore une fois ! J'ai suffisamment donné en cinquième année !

Le ministère décida qu'Harry n'aurait pas longtemps à se torturer les méninges. Le hibou avec le résultat des aspics arriva le lendemain. Il était fébrile en décachetant la lettre et il sentait Severus tendu. Leurs destins étaient désormais étroitement liés aux résultats d'Harry. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de lire les paragraphes et sauta directement aux notes :

BotaniqueAcceptable Défense contre les forces du malOptimal MétamorphoseEffort Exceptionnel PotionsEffort Exceptionnel Soins aux créatures magiquesAcceptable SortilègesEffort Exceptionnel 

Il tendit la feuille avec un sourire immense à Severus qui lui arracha presque des mains. Une demi-minute plus tard, il relevait la tête avec un sourire en coin.

- Voilà qui nous tire déjà une épine du pied, dit-il simplement. Tu as travaillé correctement. Maintenant, préviens Lupin immédiatement, on va au ministère régler les détails.

- Tout de suite, s'affola Harry. On ne peut pas attendre demain, que je savoure un peu mes résultats ?

- Non. D'abord pour que tu ne t'angoisses pas plus que de raison, et ensuite, je me souviens parfaitement que demain c'est ton anniversaire, et j'ai autre chose de prévu que de revoir l'imbécile qui vous a honteusement servi de professeur il y a deux ans. Dépêche-toi, je dois aussi avertir Mark et Sven. Ils viendront aussi pour s'enregistrer !

Severus l'avait mis au courant de l'invitation pour le prochain week-end, et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était impatient de connaître un autre calice que lui. Pour discuter simplement de certaines choses, de certaines questions qu'il se posait. Et pour cela, il ne pouvait s'adresser à aucun ami.

Après avoir prévenu Remus par la cheminée, et avoir reçu toutes ses félicitations pour ses aspics, ils convinrent de se retrouver une heure plus tard au ministère. A la surprise d'Harry, ils étaient accompagnés de Dumbledore. L'arrivée brutale du Survivant que personne d'extérieur à Poudlard n'avait pu revoir depuis la mort de Voldemort sembla mettre le ministère en ébullition. Harry pensa avec soulagement qu'il avait bien de la chance d'être entouré de Dumbledore, Severus et Remus. Ils l'encadraient plus exactement, ne donnant aucune chance à quiconque de l'approcher vraiment. Il vit simplement que deux hommes les avaient également rejoint. Certainement Mark et Sven. L'un d'eux avait l'âge de Severus pour autant qu'il puisse en juger et le plus jeune était de l'âge de Percy. Ils étaient aussi blonds l'un que l'autre, mais d'une teinte beaucoup plus chaude que celle de Malefoy. Ils leurs emboîtèrent le pas après avoir brièvement salué Severus et affiché une mine stupéfaite en le voyant.

Dumbledore connaissait parfaitement le ministère et il les entraîna immédiatement vers le département de régulation des créatures magiques. Harry serra les mâchoires en reconnaissant le crapaud qui se tourna vers eux à leur entrée.

- Professeur Dumbledore, susurra-t-elle d'un ton mielleux, vous voici en bien étrange compagnie.

Un certain sourire de triomphe étirait ses lèvres.

- Etrange ? Réplique doucement Dumbledore. Agréable, j'aurais dit pour ma part. Mais puisque nous avons la chance de vous trouver ici, commençons par le commencement.

- M. … Lupin, j'imagine ? Demanda-t-elle onctueusement avec de petits yeux froids.

- Pas du tout, dit Severus froidement. Par moi, d'abord.

- Vous ? Professeur Rogue ? Jamais je n'aurais imaginé …

Mais le ton de se voix disait clairement le contraire. Elle savait donc pour Severus, pensa Harry. Elle se vengeait ainsi de Severus et surtout à son avis de Dumbledore.

- Mais pour quelle catégorie donc ?

- Vampire, dit Severus toujours aussi froidement.

- Mon cher directeur, reprit Ombrage avec un demi-sourire triomphal, vous étiez au courant ?

- Depuis bien plus longtemps que vous n'osez même l'imaginer, ma chère Mme Ombrage, répliqua aimablement Dumbledore.

- Alors vous voici donc contraint de renoncer à votre professeur de potions ?

L'idée de lui damer le pion cette fois ne pouvait qu'enchanter Harry. C'est pour cette raison qu'il intervint avec un léger sourire.

- Pour quelques année, effectivement, Om … Madame Ombrage.

Ce lapsus volontaire mais rectifié lui apporta la grande satisfaction de voir le visage de son ancien professeur se crisper.

- Je désire, en effet, poursuivre quelques années mes études. Mais après, rien n'empêchera … le professeur Rogue de reprendre son poste …

Il sentait le rire rentré de Remus et de Dumbledore, ainsi que le regard inquiet de Severus.

- Je vous demande pardon, Potter ?

- Ah mais c'est vrai, dit Harry en se tapant le front. Mais tu exagères aussi Sev ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de me bassiner pendant sept ans sur mon manque de précision, et voilà que je te prends en flagrant délit de faire la même chose !

Il secoua la tête, exagérément navré, tandis que Severus le regardait impassible et qu'il voyait le visage d'Ombrage les regarder l'un après l'autre.

- Catégorie vampire avec calice, reprit-il doucement en se tournant vers Ombrage.

- Potter ! Les retenues que vous avez faites ne vous ont donc rien appris ?

- Rassurez-vous, grinça Harry en retenant à grand peine une bouffée de colère qui fit se rapprocher Severus les sourcils froncés. Je les ai tellement bien retenu que vous remarquerez que nous nous sommes précipités dans votre bureau pour nous déclarer !

- Bien, dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Nous allons donc pouvoir en terminer avec les formalités.

- Il n'y a pas de formalité, dit hargneusement Ombrage. Rogue est interdit de tout emploi désormais !

- Mais, quelles sont les formalités à remplir pour un vampire avec calice, précisa Dumbledore avec urbanité. Ainsi que vous l'a précisé Harry.

A ces mots, la bouche d'Ombrage s'ouvrit pour répliquer lorsqu'elle sembla s'apercevoir quelle main se trouvait dans celle de Severus. Et qu'elle croisa les yeux verts de son propriétaire.

Elle finit par reprendre avec une expression mauvaise sur le visage :

- Et bien passons immédiatement à la preuve du calice. Si tant est que vous en êtes capables …

- La preuve ? Releva Severus âprement.

- Il est évident que le ministère ne pourrait tolérer de quelconques arrangements entre deux personnes afin que l'une d'elle se déclare le calice de l'autre. Il exige donc du calice et du vampire qu'ils prouvent leur lien.

- De quelle façon, s'enquit Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais le visage du directeur s'était durci.

- Que le calice prouve qu'il ne craint pas la morsure de son vampire devant témoins, bien entendu, répliqua Ombrage avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry prit une longue inspiration en la fusillant du regard. Mais c'était leur intimité, ça ! Comment allait-il pouvoir faire cela en public ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester de façon véhémente, il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix grave :

- Nous allons commencer d'abord. Même catégorie vampire avec calice. Vampire, Sven Ashkent, calice, Mark Torvik. Mark ?

- Tu parles d'une preuve à la noix, toi ! Grogna le dénommé Mark en retirant son tee-shirt. Et pour les mariages ? Le ministère va exiger que les couples fassent l'amour devant eux pour valider leur union ?

- Comment osez-vous insinuer ce genre de choses ? Glapit Ombrage.

- De la même façon que vous osez nous demander votre maudite preuve ! Allez, je suis prêt, grogna-t-il en direction de son partenaire. Mais n'oublies pas que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger, moi, ce matin, avec cette précipitation ! Alors pas de gloutonnerie excessive ! Tu termineras ce soir lorsque j'aurai pu manger et que j'aurai la nuit devant moi pour récupérer !

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry sentit Severus le prendre par le cou et le regarder fixement. Il sut soudain ce que Severus voulait faire. Ils allaient le faire pendant le même temps.

Il serra la main de Severus avant de la lâcher et de commencer à déboutonner posément sa chemisette.

- Mais, que faites-vous ? bredouilla Ombrage.

- Je me mets à l'aise, rétorqua brutalement Harry. Je dois prouver que Severus peut me mordre sans que je souffre le martyre, en public en plus. Je ne vais pas en plus le faire inconfortablement !

Il lança sa chemisette à Remus qui la rattrapa sans rien dire, et posa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de Severus. Il remarqua d'un coup d'œil que l'autre couple les attendait.

- C'est quand tu veux. Prouve au ... ministère que je suis effectivement ton calice.

Severus ne dit rien, mais après un long regard, lui maintint déjà la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche avant de laisser lentement dériver la sienne vers sa gorge. Harry avait fermé les yeux et renversé sa tête en arrière, posée sur les mains de Severus.

RAR  
gergille : je suis heureuse que tu apprécies l'histoire.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Ombrage : la sortie 

b Correctrice : Emilie /b 

Comme d'habitude, la légère douleur de la morsure en elle-même fut emportée par le plaisir de sentir Severus s'abreuver. Personne ne pouvait en douter en le voyant. Personne ne sourit en recevant un doloris n'est-ce pas ? Et donc personne ne pouvait douter de son plein bonheur alors que Severus aspirait tranquillement son sang.

Encore plus tôt que d'habitude, il sentit Severus s'arrêter avant de lui appliquer les premiers soins sur sa plaie avec sa langue. Il fut tout de même heureux d'avoir encore fait l'amour avec Severus le matin même pour que le plaisir sexuel ne se mêle pas de la partie. Et ainsi qu'ils en avaient pris l'habitude, Severus le prit tout contre lui pour dans étreinte protectrice et possessive qui convenait tant à Severus par l'affirmation de son état de prédateur et de protecteur, qu'à Harry par l'acceptation qu'il avait de son propre besoin de tendresse et de protection. Il remarqua avec un certain plaisir qu'il n'était pas le seul calice à profiter de la force de son vampire.

- Et bien, je crois que la preuve est faite, dit calmement Dumbledore. Et pour les deux couples, je dirai même.

- Mais … enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Potter ne peut pas … enfin …

- La preuve est claire, Ombrage. Alors je vous prie de faire ces papiers afin que nous puissions passer à l'affaire suivante.

L'affrontement des regards entre Dumbledore et Ombrage tourna une nouvelle fois à l'avantage du premier, d'autant plus vite que celui-ci pointa de son doigt la note officielle. Les compétences et diplômes des quatre hommes furent dûment consignées.

- Maintenant, Remus Lupin, reprit calmement Dumbledore après avoir soigneusement lu le papier tendu rageusement par Ombrage et l'avoir donné à Severus. Harry est la personne qui fera officiellement la potion tue-loup pour lui.

- Impossible, glapit Ombrage. Cette potion requiert une maîtrise en potions que Potter n'a pas.

- Je suis au regret de vous contredire, Mme Ombrage, répliqua froidement Dumbledore, mais cette potion est du niveau aspic. M. Potter a obtenu son aspic de potions et est donc tout à fait en mesure de réaliser cette potion lui-même.

- Je refuse de cautionner cela, glapit Ombrage. Il est bien précisé que seul un maître en potions peut se porter garant pour une potion Tue-Loup.

Harry se sentait bouillir. Cette saleté de crapaud doué de parole allait encore lui pourrir longtemps la vie ? Il n'en fallait que de la main de fer de Severus posée sur son poignet pour qu'il ne sorte sa baguette à l'encontre de son ancien professeur. C'est la raison pour laquelle il sursauta en entendant la voix glaciale de Mark :

- Si vous tenez par dessus tout à avoir une maîtrise de potions pour M. Lupin, mettez donc mon nom !

- Parce que vous avez votre maîtrise de potions ? Railla Ombrage.

- Parfaitement, vous la noterez soigneusement comme compétence partagée avec mon compagnon. Et maintenant, notez aussi pour M. Lupin !

- Mais vous ne le connaissez pas ! S'insurgea Ombrage.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela, rétorqua Mark avec aplomb. Vous connaissez par cœur mon carnet d'adresse ? Et le sien ? Alors pour la dernière fois, notez mon nom comme préparateur de potions pour M. Lupin.

- Alors vous allez prouver au ministère que vous êtes capable de la faire ! Cracha Ombrage.

- Sans problème. Et comme tout maître de potions, j'ai droit à une petite main pour préparer à mes ingrédients. Et je choisis Severus Rogue, titulaire d'un aspic de potions, pour ce faire, ajouta-t-il après un temps de silence.

- Je vous l'interdit !

- Selon quel règlement interdisez-vous à un maître de potions l'assistance de quelqu'un lors de la réalisation d'une potion, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton sec. Aucun, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il alors qu'Ombrage ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'un son ne sorte. Alors, ce problème est réglé. Severus Rogue aidera Mark Torvik. Où sont les ingrédients ? Ah oui, je ne suis pas si vieux que je ne me rappelle pas qu'il faille des ingrédients pour les potions !

- Il la fera devant moi, cracha Ombrage.

- Mais bien entendu, répondit Dumbledore avec urbanité.

Dès l'entrée dans le laboratoire, Mark se tourna vers Severus et demanda avec un rire dans la voix :

- Pour me prouver que tu as un superbe aspic de potions, Severus, tu veux bien aller me chercher les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin pour faire la potion tue-loup ?

- C'est à vous de la préparer, glapit Ombrage.

- La préparer, certes, mais j'ai déjà dit que je ne la ferai pas tout seul !

- Et n'intervenez pas, Mme Ombrage, dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave, sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'informer vos supérieurs de votre responsabilité en cas d'échec de la préparation.

Severus resta impassible en allant chercher les ingrédients. Qu'il posa dans un ordre bien précis devant Mark. Harry reconnut immédiatement l'ordre des ingrédients dans la potion sur laquelle il avait travaillé peu de temps auparavant.

- Bon, maintenant, les racines de fougères, Severus ? Coupées ou pilées ? Seules dans le chaudron ou pas ?

- Coupées en gros morceaux, seules dans une eau chaude sans être bouillante.

C'est ainsi que Mark fit réciter à Severus, avec la complicité de celui-ci, la recette complète de la potion. Ombrage étouffait de rage, mais Harry, Sven et Remus avaient un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de leur visage. D'autant qu'ils sentaient Mark de plus en plus au bord du rire à chaque question vers Severus. Cette méthode apporta une potion faite à la perfection. Ombrage signa le papier adéquat en manquant de le déchirer avec sa plume tellement elle était énervée et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Lorsque le papier fut enfin dans les mains de Remus, Harry croisa le regard hilare de Mark. Celui-ci ressemblait tellement à celui de Ron lorsqu'ils venaient tous les deux de faire un mauvais coup qu'il pouffa sans retenue. Dix secondes après, deux calices pleuraient de rire, écroulés sur les épaules de leurs compagnons qui les contemplaient à la fois navrés et amusés.

- Et bien au moins, ils ont l'air de s'entendre au quart de tour, soupira Sven.

- Et je crois qu'on n'a pas fini de les voir comme cela. J'ai l'impression de revoir Harry en compagnie de son meilleur ami à Poudlard.

Cinq bonnes minutes après, ils reprenaient enfin un peu leur sérieux.

- Mmm, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, soupira Harry. Ca me paye un peu de ses maudites retenues à l'autre crapaud ! Mais tu ne te souvenais vraiment de rien ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Rien. Pas le moindre petit ingrédient à mettre dans le chaudron, pouffa à nouveau Mark. Je pense que j'aurai pu exiger au moins la recette de la potion, mais c'était tellement drôle de la faire enrager comme cela !

- Il est beau le maître en potions ! Grommela Severus.

- La potion tue-loup n'est pas de celle qu'on fait tous les jours habituellement, protesta Mark avec un sourire. Et en plus je n'ai que mon premier degré ! Mais s'il le faut, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lupin, donc si Severus est indisponible, n'hésitez pas à me rafraîchir la mémoire à la date adéquate. Je vous la ferai sans aucun problème.

- Je vous en remercie beaucoup, dit Lupin ému. Mais du coup, il va falloir que vous entriez dans mon carnet d'adresse !

- Parce que vous n'y étiez pas déjà ? Ironisa Mark.

Dumbledore les guidait à travers les couloirs peu usités du ministère pour qu'ils tentent de regagner la sortie sans être vus outre mesure et surtout pour éviter Fudge, ministre de la magie, mais celui-ci les attendait de pied ferme à la sortie du ministère. Aucune chance de lui échapper.

Plutôt que de recourir à une fuite somme toute peu glorieuse, Harry décida de l'affronter en direct et sous le nez des journalistes. Il vit Severus lui adresser un regard noir devant la mine butée qu'il affichait.

- Harry, commença-t-il menaçant que son calice ignora totalement.

- Monsieur le ministre, salua-t-il froidement.

- Mon cher Harry ! Où donc étais-tu passé depuis un mois presque ?

- Dans un endroit au calme.

- Mais enfin, mon cher Harry, tu n'avais pas à rester seul ainsi !

- Je n'étais pas seul, dit Harry un brin sarcastique. J'étais extrêmement bien accompagné.

- Parfait, parfait, s'écria le ministre. Il faut absolument que tu nous présentes la charmante jeune fille qui a su capturer ton cœur alors !

- Qui a dit que c'était une jeune fille ? Railla Harry.

Il eut la satisfaction de rendre muet le ministre, ainsi que la majorité des journalistes présents. Trop peu de secondes à son goût. D'autant que le ministre s'exclama d'une voix forte

- Mais qu'as-tu donc à ton cou, mon garçon ?

Harry gémit intérieurement à cette question. La « discussion » allait virer à l'émeute là … Il sentit la main de Severus se poser sur son épaule et rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules lorsqu'il entendit sa voix glaciale ironiser:

- Vous ne savez plus reconnaître la marque de la morsure d'un vampire, monsieur le ministre ?

Des exclamations horrifiées fusèrent, tandis que le teint de Fudge virait au rouge brique.

- Qu'avez-vous dit Rogue ?

- Il me semble que ce sont clairement les traces de …

- Qu'insinuez-vous, Rogue, coupa le ministre en s'énervant tandis que le silence se faisait dans la pièce.

- Que …

- Que je suis le calice de Severus Rogue, le coupa Harry d'un ton bref en redressant la tête.

- Tu … Vous …

Le ministre semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie. Il ne trouvait plus ses mots et cherchait son souffle. Pour finir il éructa :

- Rogue ! Comment avez-vous osé le contraindre à faire cela ! Je vais vous envoyer à Azkaban pour cela ! Et …

- Et rien du tout, hurla Harry. Comment osez-vous, vous, insinuer que Severus m'a contraint à devenir son calice ?

- Mais tu ne peux pas désirer être son calice, hurla Fudge à son tour. En temps que Survivant tu …

- Je ne suis pas le Survivant, s'époumona Harry un ton encore plus haut.

Il sentit la main de Severus se poser sur son épaule, mais se contenta de s'en débarrasser d'une main. Sans violence, mais avec fermeté et une caresse qui passa inaperçue aux yeux de tous. Il ne s'était jamais réfugié derrière personne lorsqu'il avait un problème, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Calice ou pas.

Sa déclaration avait eu pour effet de ramener le silence dans la pièce.

- Je ne suis pas le Survivant, répéta-t-il un ton plus bas. Je suis Harry Potter. Et je suis suffisamment grand pour faire mes propres choix. J'ai choisi en toute connaissance de cause d'être le calice de Severus. Et je me fiche totalement que vous approuviez ou non. C'est clair ?

Fudge le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais Harry ne cilla pas. Si Voldemort ne l'avait pas fait plier, ce ne serait pas cette chiffe molle de ministre qui le ferait !

- J'imagine que vous allez vous déclarer ? Grinça Fudge.

- C'est déjà fait. Devant votre chère Mme Ombrage, grinça Harry.

- Vous ne vous tirerez pas comme cela Potter.

- Tirer de quoi ? Vous me faites ce cirque, simplement parce que vous êtes vexés que je ne vous l'ai pas dit en premier ? Après la très grande confiance dont vous m'avez gratifié il y a trois ans à la fin du tournoi, vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais vous avertir de tous mes faits et gestes ? Railla Harry, une expression moqueuse sur le visage. J'ai accompli ce que je devais faire, maintenant, fichez-moi la paix pour le restant de ma … non de votre vie. La mienne sera bien plus longue désormais !

- Je veux vous voir lors de la cérémonie de la victoire prévue le quinze août.

- Et bien envoyez-nous une invitation !

Le ton était désinvolte mais Harry bouillait intérieurement. Une cérémonie ! Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Fudge et toutes les huiles du ministère allaient encore se faire mousser alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas mis un pied à Poudlard pendant l'attaque ces planqués !

- Nous nous reverrons à la cérémonie Potter, grinça Fudge.

Le ministre lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre son bureau et aussitôt, la moitié des journalistes le suivit, tandis que l'autre moitié faisait fuser les questions vers lui.

- Ca suffit, hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Son expression était suffisamment rageuse pour que les journalistes reculent d'un pas et se taisent.

- Ecoutez-moi bien car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, grinça Harry entre ses dents. J'ai entendu quelques commentaires qui sous-entendaient que Severus n'avait pas respecté le règlement concernant les relations entre un élève et un professeur, alors je veux clarifier la situation. Je suis devenu son calice au premier jour des vacances et pas avant. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre lui et moi avant de jour là. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à écrire autre chose, sans quoi, je me mettrai en colère. Pour de bon.

Les journalistes équipés d'un appareil photo prirent à ce moment la photo qui servirait de référence pour le Survivant dans les années suivantes. L'œil ombrageux, les traits tendus, tout le monde allait s'imaginer qu'il avait eu cette expression là face à Voldemort. Rien n'était moins vrai, mais le public aime ce genre d'attitude, bien plus conforme à ce qu'il imagine de l'attitude d'un héros face au danger.

Il s'éloigna sous les hurlements des journalistes qui voulaient le bombarder encore et toujours de questions après quelques secondes de stupeur, mais, même s'il en avait eu envie ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, la main de Severus posée sur son cou l'aurait empêché de retourner répondre. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Dumbledore et Remus qui les attendaient dans la pièce d'à côté, il sentit tout à coup la fatigue lui tomber dessus. Il était fatigué de ces stupidités. Il aimait Severus, et quoi qu'il dise, il savait qu'il allait être vilipendé dans les journaux du lendemain. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser vivre tranquillement sa vie maintenant qu'il avait fait son travail ? Il sentit immédiatement l'étreinte réconfortante de Severus. Ses bras autour de lui qui le serraient. Qui lui promettaient que dès qu'ils seraient seuls, il aurait droit à toute la tendresse et toute la passion qu'il voulait. Cette certitude l'apaisa. Il se dégagea doucement et dit simplement :

- On rentre ?

Severus l'entraîna sans un mot vers la sortie du ministère, suivis par Dumbledore et Remus. Au moment de se séparer, Remus lui dit simplement :

- Messieurs Torvik et Ashkent vont ont laissé un message. Qu'ils continuaient à vous attendre pour le prochain week-end. Sinon, venez vous installer au Square Grimmaurd dès que vous voudrez bien entendu. Je trouverai une autre maison.

- La maison est assez grande pour qu'on ne se marche pas sur les pieds, grommela Severus en retour.

- Non, Rogue, répliqua doucement Remus. Je serai heureux de vous voir autant que vous le souhaiterez, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez seuls tous les deux .

- Vous viendrez à Poudlard, si vous voulez, Remus, dit doucement Dumbledore. Harry ayant aplani tous les problèmes aujourd'hui, je serai heureux de vous proposer le poste de professeur de défense.

- Harry ? Demanda doucement Remus.

- Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci en sursautant.

Il n'avait pas suivi la conversation, tendu vers une seule chose. Il voulait se retrouver seul avec Severus et que celui-ci l'inonde tout à la fois de sa force, de sa tendresse et de sa passion.

- Je sais que tu as choisi toi-même et que tu es heureux de ton choix. Sans même savoir que tu étais en union sorcière, de toute façon. Ron et Hermione le savent aussi. C'est ça le plus important. Ne te préoccupe pas des autres. Ils finiront par se lasser.

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire. Il était vidé par ces confrontations successives, mais heureux que Remus le soutienne sans aucune hésitation, même s'il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas trop Severus.

- Il va falloir que vous commenciez à discuter tous les deux, répondit-il simplement. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, et je le répète. Il n'est pas possible que je m'entende aussi bien avec vous-deux, et que vous ne vous supportiez pas de la sorte. Il faut vraiment que j'aille faire un tour une vingtaine d'années en arrière, Remus. Et j'aurai mes réponses cette fois. Je veux comprendre. Et c'est aussi valable pour toi, Sev !

Severus lui fit une moue dubitative en retour. Il finit par lui dire :

- Harry, il y a quelqu'un à qui je veux annoncer la nouvelle que tu es mon calice avant qu'il l'apprenne par les journaux. Tu me laisses te transplaner ?

- Comme si tu avais l'hab …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il sentit que Severus les transplanait pour atterrir dans un parc magnifique.

- Bon, dit Severus en prenant fermement Harry dans ses bras. Tu ne vas pas du tout sauter de joie quand je vais te dire où tu es, mais il faut que tu saches qu'il s'agit de mon filleul et que je m'entends en temps ordinaire très bien avec lui. Et si cela peut te faire plaisir, tu ne seras pas le dernier à bouder lorsque je vais lui dire à lui le nom de mon calice. Mais dis-toi bien une chose, tu tiens toi à ce qu'on arrive à s'entendre avec Lupin, je vais en vouloir autant de vous deux. Et donc, vous allez vous aussi devoir oublier vos sept années passées à Poudlard pour repartir sur d'autres bases, vu ?

Harry le fixa tandis que ses paroles faisaient lentement leur chemin dans son cerveau fatigué par cette matinée mouvementée. Lentement cependant, un nom possible commençait à émerger.

- C'est la totale, finit-il par murmurer. Chut, ne dis rien, ajouta-t-il. Laisse-moi quelques minutes ou quelques heures pour encaisser ça en plus. Je ne suis pas obligé de venir avec toi ce matin, s'il s'agit juste de lui dire, hein ? Je suis vraiment fatigué …

- Je sais, répondit calmement Severus. J'en ai juste pour quelques minutes. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à expliquer, il faut qu'il encaisse autant que toi. On verra lorsque vous aurez tous les deux admis l'idée chacun de votre côté ! Reste-là et repose toi.

Severus se dirigea à grands pas vers le manoir qu'Harry apercevait à cinquante mètres de là, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur l'herbe. Il le vit refuser d'entrer et attendre tranquillement en bas du perron. Et sans surprise, une silhouette élancée blonde sortit deux minutes plus tard. Il ne lui manquait plus que cela. Drago Malefoy comme filleul de Severus. Il y a des jours où il maudissait vraiment son destin ! Il était le Survivant, ami d'un loup-garou, compagnon calice d'un ancien mangemort vampire, qui était lui-même le parrain du fils du bras droit du mage noir, et accessoirement sa bête noire personnelle pendant sept ans à Poudlard.

Mais évidemment, si Severus tenait à son filleul … Encore des efforts à faire en perspective ! Mais il serait clair avec Severus : efforts, oui, à condition de ne pas être le seul à en faire !

Il fut tout de même heureux de les voir échanger une brève accolade après quelques minutes de discussion. Il remarqua aussi que Malefoy ne bougeait pas tandis que Severus revenait vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Severus semblait détendu et il lui tendit la main pour se relever.

- Ca a été ? Demanda-t-il doucement

- Il saute autant de joie que toi, mais finalement, les conditions imposées par le ministère vont l'aider à admettre, sinon à accepter. Il sait depuis quelques années que je suis un vampire et il était donc assez inquiet de ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. Il a même cru que c'était pour ça que je venais le voir et m'a immédiatement proposé l'hospitalité et la sécurité ici. Alors il a été soulagé de savoir que j'avais pris un calice, heureux de savoir que j'étais amoureux et totalement horrifié de savoir que c'était de toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Severus alors qu'Harry le regardait d'un air bizarre.

- Tu as dit que tu étais … amoureux ?

- Harry ! Tu as écouté lorsque je t'ai parlé de l'union sorcière ? Evidemment que je suis amoureux de toi, railla-t-il doucement. Et je sais parfaitement de qui je suis amoureux. Je ne suis pas amoureux du Survivant, mais de Harry, tout simplement. Je t'avoue même que le Survivant à tendance à m'énerver par son arrogance et ses manières cavalières, comme tout à l'heure avec le ministre par exemple. Mais je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Harry se réfugie derrière lui pour avoir la paix.

Harry ne put empêcher deux larmes de jaillir de ses yeux et il réussit juste à balbutier :

- Je t'aime tant Severus.

Ce dernier se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Il les transplana quelques secondes plus tard en le tenant toujours étroitement blotti contre lui. Ils étaient juste devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ils rejoignirent leurs futurs ex-appartements étroitement enlacés. Leur repas avait déjà été préparé par les elfes de maison. Severus ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'installer à table. Il le maintenait contre lui d'une poigne de fer et l'installa dans leur position préférée sur le canapé. Son assiette atterrit en douceur sur ses genoux et Harry put commencer à se restaurer. Les émotions et son don de sang à Severus avaient, encore plus que d'habitude, creusé son appétit. Severus picorait seulement légèrement, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait être qu'en pleine forme.

Il eut un large sourire lorsqu'il vit le gâteau au chocolat qui concluait son repas. D'autant plus quand Severus se mit en tête de le nourrir bouchée après bouchée. Il esquissa un sourire timide entre deux morceaux :

- Après, j'irai faire la sieste ?

- Oui, mais pas dans le hamac, je crois que Pompom n'y survivrai pas ! J'ai bien l'intention de t'accompagner un petit peu dans ta sieste, ajouta Severus avec une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne cachait rien de ses intentions.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser spontanément Severus sur la bouche. Ils oublièrent rapidement tous les deux qu'Harry n'avait pas terminé son gâteau. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule idée, se montrer mutuellement cet amour qu'ils venaient juste de s'avouer l'un à l'autre. L'assiette de gâteau fut rapidement délaissée tandis que les mains s'insinuaient sous les chemises. La tension ressentie un peu plus tôt au ministère rendait les gestes brusques et rapidement des gémissements s'élevèrent alors que les peaux nues se frôlaient, se cherchaient.

- Sev … la … chambre, gémit Harry en se soulevant pour aider Severus à retirer le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait.

- Le canapé sera parfait, murmura Severus en retour. Un collaporta … suffi … ra.

Harry avait entrepris de s'occuper de ce qu'il avait à sa portée. Il eut la satisfaction de réduire Severus à émettre des gémissements alors qu'il torturait amoureusement chacun des deux mamelons. Qu'il laissait une traînée de feu derrière lui qui descendait jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon qui ne pouvait rien cacher de l'excitation de son compagnon. Il prit tout son temps pour finir de le déshabiller. Il appréciait pendant le même temps les caresses dont il était l'objet. Il sourit franchement lorsque Severus s'allongea sur le canapé et l'invita à s'allonger sur lui. Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent pour un ballet sans fin tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de Severus le préparer avec autant d'attention qu'à l'habitude.

- Viens, maintenant, finit-il par lui murmurer.

Harry s'empala lui même avec de légères grimaces vites réprimées. Il savait maintenant parfaitement écouter son corps et Severus ne le brusquait jamais, quelle que soit la tension de son propre corps. Les sourires naquirent ensemble lorsque le corps d'Harry accepta l'intrusion. Le chemin commun vers le plaisir ultime pouvait commencer.

Au dixième hibou le lendemain matin, Severus en avait déjà ras la robe de sorcier. Il avait déjà écopé bien malgré lui de six beuglantes destinées à l'invectiver pour avoir, selon elles, obligé Harry à devenir son calice. Et les quatre autres étaient destinées à Harry. Le papier employé (genre petites fleurs ou petits cœurs) n'augurait rien de bon à son goût.

Son calice allait se faire draguer par missive interposée, et même cela, il ne l'envisageait pas sans serrer les dents.

Le vingtième hibou manqua d'être renvoyé manu militari à son expéditrice, tandis qu'il avait prudemment mis un sort de silence sur la porte de la chambre pour qu'Harry puisse continuer à dormir.

Et au trentième, il décida brutalement que personne ne verrait d'inconvénient à ce qu'ils arrivent en avance à la fête prévue pour les dix-huit ans d'Harry. Il avait la main sur la porte lorsqu'un hibou entra à nouveau. La couleur rouge de la missive renforça encore sa détermination et il claqua la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Ce qui fit immédiatement sursauter Harry qui ouvrit péniblement un œil :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Nous avons un courrier aujourd'hui plus qu'abondant. Et j'en ai par dessus la tête des beuglantes d'une part et de tous ces parchemins qui débordent de petits coeurs. Alors tu te prépares et on y va.

Harry prit le temps de mettre posément ses lunettes sur son nez avant de fixer Severus et de demander en respirant profondément pour se calmer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent les beuglantes ?

- Globalement, je me fais insulter pour t'avoir obligé à devenir mon calice.

- Et les petits cœurs ?

- Ils sont pour toi tous ceux-là. Les petites fleurs aussi.

- Tu veux bien me faire plaisir, Sev ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Severus flairant le coup fourré.

- Tu veux bien les ouvrir pour moi les petites fleurs et les petits cœurs ? Juste pour vérifier que ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je connais, et ensuite tu fais un feu de cheminée avec ! Tu sais qui je connais, ce sont ceux dont j'étais proche à Poudlard. Personne d'autre.

- Mais c'est ton courrier, protesta Severus tandis qu'Harry se précipitait avec un sourire goguenard vers la salle de bain.

- Non ! Pouffa Harry déjà sous la douche sous le regard malgré tout appréciateur de Severus. Ce sont des lettres pour le Survivant ! Pas pour Harry !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu joues sur les mots, là ?

- Severus, reprit Harry sérieusement en se retournant pour le regarder. Je sais d'avance ce que vont contenir ces lettres. Une catégorie de déclarations d'amour inconditionnel. Une catégorie d'insultes, malgré les petites fleurs ou autres cœurs, d'avoir pris un homme pour amant. Une catégorie de propositions d'embauche en tout genres. Ah, j'oubliais, une catégorie de parents ayant de charmantes jeunes filles ou même jeunes garçons maintenant à marier. Tu comprends pourquoi je me fiche totalement de ces lettres auxquelles je ne répondrai jamais ? Je n'ai rien à dire à ces gens là. Il n'y a que le Survivant qui les intéresse !

Severus prit un temps pour le regarder et réfléchir.

- Ils t'en ont fait baver depuis … la coupe des trois sorciers, je dirai ?

- Puisque tu l'as compris, inutile d'en parler n'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'était détourné en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Severus n'hésita pas un instant, le besoin de tendresse était écrit en lettres de feu chez Harry. Il l'enlaça avec douceur mais sans lui laisser une chance de se dégager.

Harry ferma les yeux en savourant cette étreinte. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à dire, alors Severus ne dit rien. Harry resterait le Survivant pour l'immense majorité des sorciers, tout comme lui resterait un ex-mangemort. Chacun devait vivre avec, simplement.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure d'eau chaude à Harry pour se sentir à nouveau bien. La force de Severus et son silence y étaient pour beaucoup. Soudain Harry se remémora ce que Severus lui avait dit en le réveillant :

- Tu m'as réveillé pour qu'on y aille. Mais où ?

- Surprise, répliqua simplement Severus.

Et il resta intraitable en ne voulant rien révéler à Harry. Il lui indiqua juste qu'il devait prendre son balai. En partant, ils croisèrent Dumbledore qui les regarda d'un air gêné.

- Allez, crachez le morceau, Albus, dit Severus en soupirant.

- Le conseil d'administration a bien entendu eu vent de votre condition à tous les deux. Et ils exigent que vous libériez les appartements dans les vingt-quatre heures …

- Pas de souci, Albus. Je m'occuperai de tout cette nuit lorsqu'Harry dormira. Ils pourront venir demain à la même heure, nous ne serons plus là !

- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser tout faire tout seul, protesta Harry.

- Si, parce que je peux parfaitement me passer de dormir une nuit vu la façon dont tu me nourris. Pas toi. Maintenant, Albus, si vous permettez, nous partons loin des beuglantes et autres missives à petits cœurs et on va fêter son anniversaire tranquillement. Enfin, pour lui, parce que moi …

RAR

Khisanth : mieux vaut aller en cours effectivement ! Mais je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu !

Elodie : merci pour ma fic, et tu dois bien te douter que je suis d'accord avec toi pour Ombrage.

Gergille : ah oui, ça le temps, il manque parfois un peu pour poster ! C'est la semaine que c'est le plus dur, comme tout le monde ou presque, je pense !

Tif : je te rassure, je ne me plains jamais du harcèlement des reviewer ! Et je suis heureuse que le ton de ma fic te plaise. Quant à la publication, pendant encore une petite dizaine de chapitres, j'en publierai un tous les jours, après, il faudra envisager le sevrage progressif pour tenir le temps que je publie !

Vendetta : je crois que Mark a parfaitement résumé ce que cela représente pour eux, non ?

Krystene : j'espère que tu as apprécié la fin du dialogue avec Ombrage ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : 31 Juillet Correctrice : Emilie 

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, lorsqu'il vit où Severus les avait transplané. Cela devenait d'ailleurs une habitude. Pas forcément désagréable, mais bon, il était autonome, il savait transplaner, non ? Il faudrait tout de même qu'il lui rappelle, mine de rien ! Protégé, oui, certes, avec grand plaisir, étouffé, il ne fallait pas y compter !

Pour l'instant il était devant le Terrier en pleine effervescence. Il adressa un sourire lumineux à Severus qui lui dit tranquillement :

- Allez, file les voir tous. Je trouverai bien Arthur quelque part pour discuter !

- Merci, souffla Harry en le serrant passionnément contre lui.

Il surprit donc tout le monde qui était en train de préparer les tables dehors pour une fête. Ce fut Hermione qui le vit le premier et hurla en se jetant dans ses bras :

- Harry ! Tu es déjà là ? Mme Weasley nous avait dit que Rogue lui avait répondu que vous arriveriez pour le déjeuner !

- Severus, Hermione, dit doucement Harry en l'étreignant.

Au même instant il sentait également Ron l'étreindre particulièrement vigoureusement.

- Harry ! Tu as décidé de le quitter déjà ?

- Aucune chance Ron, gronda Harry. Il faut te mettre ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Plus de Voldemort à l'horizon et un compagnon merveilleux … Qu'est-ce que je pourrai demander de plus ?

- Merveilleux ? Répéta Ron incrédule. Mais … c'est bien de Rogue dont on parle là ? Ou tu as changé d'avis et de compagnon ?

- Severus, Ron ! S'entêta Harry. Et oui, crois moi, maintenant que j'ai découvert le vrai Severus, je ne risque pas de le lâcher !

- Harry, reprit Hermione, que s'est-il passé hier au ministère ? Car j'ai lu la Gazette et …

- Passe-la moi. S'il te plait, coupa Harry brutalement. Je ne l'ai pas lu et si jamais ils ont écrit des âneries, là je me fâche pour de bon !

Tandis qu'il la lisait avec les commentaires de Ron et Hermione par dessus son épaule, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Certes, aucun mensonge flagrant ne pouvait être relevé, mais il y avait une telle quantité d'insinuations malsaines. Le charme des vampires était décrit de long en large comme si Severus avait abusé de cela pour le séduire. Sa soi-disante fragilité mentale décortiquée dans les moindres détails. Des psychomages décortiquaient les conséquences probables de son éducation moldue sur sa santé psychique.

- Je les hais, hurla-t-il avec force.

Sans surprise, quelques secondes après, il entendit la voix de Severus demander froidement :

- Quel est le problème Harry ?

- Rien ! Jeta-t-il brutalement. J'exprimais simplement à Ron et à Hermione toute la sympathie que je vouais aux journalistes et au reste des sorciers par la même occasion. Ceux qui ne voient en moi que le survivant.

Severus soupira et secoua la tête. Explosif, pour ne pas changer, son calice. Mais après tout, il était tombé amoureux de lui en toute connaissance de cause, hein ? Donc maintenant, il allait aussi assumer ses colères et tenter de ne pas se laisser emporter par la vague.

- Si tu pouvais simplement exploser lorsque je ne suis pas loin pour comprendre de quoi il retourne, Harry, cela serait plus facile, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais je ne peux pas toujours être pendu à tes basques, protesta Harry.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas cela que je te demande !

- Mais pourquoi tu ressens cette colère aussi ? Je croyais que tu ressentais simplement mes besoins ? Râla Harry.

- Et ton besoin actuellement, c'est globalement de tout casser autour de toi pour te défouler, répliqua calmement Severus.

- Ah, quelle poisse, pesta Harry. Ceci dit, au moins, comme ça, tu seras au courant si un jour je dois être en rogne contre toi !

Severus grimaça mais dit simplement :

- Maintenant que je sais, je vous laisse. Essaye de laisser cela de côté, Harry. Ils n'en valent pas la peine !

- Attends ! Tu as lu la gazette ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'intéresse à ce torchon aujourd'hui ? Il doit ressembler à un ramassis d'inepties en tous genres et autres allusions déplacées.

Severus marqua une courte pause et reprit :

- Nous savons toi et moi pourquoi nous nous sommes liés ainsi et ce que nous en retirons de satisfaisant. Laisse les déblatérer une bonne fois pour toute. Et profite de ta fête ici !

Il les quitta après avoir fait un signe de la tête à Ron et Hermione.

L'échange s'était déroulé sous les yeux de plus en plus ébahis de ces derniers. Mais où était donc passé leur professeur de potions ? Tout d'abord, Harry semblait déjà avoir eu gain de cause concernant les cheveux, puisque ceux-ci avaient semblés à Hermione d'une propreté tout à fait acceptable. Mais surtout leur ami avait discuté d'égal à égal avec leur professeur.

- Tu lui as jeté un sort de confusion ? Finit par demander Hermione.

- A ton avis ? Répondit simplement Harry.

- Il est vraiment … comme ça tout le temps ? Balbutia Ron.

- Avec moi, maintenant, oui. Il … il est un compagnon à part entière.

- Et comment ça se passe, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? La partie … vampire ?

- C'est … intime … agréable … plus qu'agréable même …

Ron avait une mine horrifiée et incrédule tout à la fois. Ses yeux semblaient ne plus pouvoir se détacher des deux plaies du cou de son camarade.

- Ron, le taquina Harry, tu as posé la question ! Si tu n'es pas capable de supporter la réponse, il ne fallait pas la poser !

Ron fit le geste de mordre en secouant la tête négativement et Harry rit doucement :

- Si Ron, je te promets, cela ne me fait presque pas mal, juste un instant le temps de percer la peau et ensuite quand il boit vraiment … Mmm … Délicieux autant pour lui que pour moi …

Ron avait verdi au fur et à mesure de son explication et Hermione l'avait regardé d'un air concentré, comme si elle apprenait une leçon. Elle lui demanda enfin, un peu incertaine et les joues rosées :

- Et … le reste ? Il a été … gentil ?

Harry reprit immédiatement une mine sérieuse. Pour indiscrète qu'elle était, Hermione ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Plus que gentil, Hermione. Je pense que c'est un amant dont tout homme peut rêver. Pour peu qu'il aime les hommes évidemment, ajouta-t-il taquin à l'adresse de Ron.

Il n'avait pas pu résister à en rajouter, juste pour voir la tête de Ron. Celui-ci affichait donc maintenant une mine verdâtre et dégoûtée. Il échangea un regard complice avec Hermione qui paraissait soulagée.

- Mais alors, pourquoi tes lettres étaient toujours si courtes ?

- Parce que devenir calice m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie, Hermione. La première semaine, je n'ai presque fait que dormir et manger pour tenir le rythme. Ensuite, il a voulu qu'on travaille les potions à nouveau !Ce n'est que depuis cette semaine que je prends à nouveau un petit déjeuner. Avant je me levais toujours pour le déjeuner !

- Dans le presque, tu aurais pu faire des lettres plus longues ! On s'inquiétait nous !

Harry était un peu gêné, mais elle avait posé la question, non ? Alors il restait à voir qui de elle ou lui serait le plus gêné par la réponse :

- Le reste du temps, on faisait l'amour avec Severus. Tu veux les détails, Hermione ?

A la rougeur subite qui colora les joues d'Hermione, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il avait réussi pour sa part à prononcer cette phrase sans sentir ses propres joues chauffer. Il faisait des progrès dans ce domaine !

Quant à Ron, il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un afficher à la fois une mine aussi rouge, au bord de la nausée et une moue dégoûtée.

- Bon, allez, puisque cela a l'air de vous embêter, parlons d'autre chose. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait en un mois ?

Après un temps de silence, Hermione lui narra par le menu l'ensemble, ou presque, des évènements qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ de Poudlard. Elle lui annonça, entre autres, son intention de faire ses études de médicomagie, et Ron son hésitation entre l'école des aurors, et s'employer directement au ministère. Ils furent sidérés aussi de savoir qu'Harry commençait à trouver les potions plaisantes à travailler.

- Maintenant, Severus prend le temps de m'expliquer au lieu de sortir dix sarcasmes à la minute lorsque je me trompe. Donc cela me fait comprendre plein de choses ! Et du coup, même les toutes nouvelles potions, je m'en sors mieux !

- Toi ? Te mettre à aimer les potions ? Si ce n'est pas de la trahison, ça !

- Mais si tu fais les aurors, Ron, cela te servira puisque je t'aiderai aussi !

En revanche, Ron prouva sa nouvelle maturité en apprenant l'identité du filleul de Severus : il pouffa de rire au lieu de s'emporter.

- La fouine ? Tu vas devoir supporter la fouine ? Dis, tu vas le faire tourner en bourrique, hein ?

- Mais non, voyons Ron, il ne peut pas faire cela !

- Il va falloir que je trouve la limite pour le faire tourner en bourrique tout en restant assez innocent aux yeux de Sev, répondit Harry avec des yeux qui pétillaient.

- Mais enfin, Harry, si tu asticotes Malefoy, Rogue va …

- Severus, Hermione ! Et puis je suis son calice, pas son esclave ! D'abord, qu'il commence par s'entendre avec Remus, ensuite je verrai ce que je peux faire avec la fouine !

Harry fut surpris d'entendre Mme Weasley les appeler pour déjeuner. Il avait passé deux heures à bavarder avec Ron et Hermione comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Personne n'était venu les déranger, et pourtant, il y avait du monde au Terrier. Remus, Tonks qui couvait du regard le lycanthrope, Kingsley Shackelbolt en pleine discussion avec Severus, Hagrid qui discutait avec Charlie, Bill avec sa fiancée Fleur Delacour auprès de Arthur et Molly Weasley, les jumeaux qui affichaient une mine rusée près de Ginny, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall en compagnie d'Alastor Maugrey.

Il sentit tous les regards converger vers lui lorsqu'il arriva en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

- Viens un peu par ici, Harry, dit Mme Weasley d'une voix autoritaire, les mains sur les hanches.

Allons bon, qu'avait-il donc fait cette fois ?

- Que je ne te reprenne plus jamais à arriver dans un tel état à Sainte-Mangouste, tu entends ? Et surtout que je n'entende jamais plus parler de cette manie de ne pas manger, vu ?

- Oui, madame, répondit Harry automatiquement.

Franchement entre un Severus en colère et la maman de Ron, c'était aussi difficile que choisir entre un détraqueur et le doloris …

- Et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Severus, tu as intérêt à le protéger correctement, à savoir en particulier ne pas non plus l'enfermer dans un cocon, vu ?

Harry sourit franchement tandis que Severus se contenta d'une brève grimace qui sembla contenter Mme Weasley.

- Bien, maintenant que ce détail est réglé, passons au plus important. Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Harry savoura de façon particulière ce déjeuner d'anniversaire. Ses amis lui avaient choisi ses cadeaux selon ses goûts et son futur métier. Il reçut des livres sur les sorts, dont un particulier sur les animagi accompagné d'un clin d'œil de Dumbledore et d'un léger sourire du professeur McGonagall. Diverses friandises de la part des Weasley qui connaissaient bien son appétit de douceurs. Remus les fit tous rire en disant l'air de rien :

- Nous sommes bien désolés, Harry, de ne t'avoir rien offert concernant les potions, mais nous avions un petit doute sur les ouvrages qui manquent dans la bibliothèque de Ro … oui, enfin, bon, Severus, si tu veux …

- Je veux, dit simplement Harry. Et parce que tu penses qu'il pourrait en manquer toi, des ouvrages ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai suffisamment de somnifères comme cela dans la bibliothèque ?

Et à la grande surprise de l'ensemble des invités, Severus ne fit qu'ébouriffer un peu plus Harry pour cette remarque et esquissa même un léger sourire avec ce commentaire :

- Tu seras bien content du contenu de la bibliothèque pour faire tes devoirs pendant trois ans, alors ne la dénigres pas si vite !

Il devait bien avouer qu'il était un peu déçu de ne rien avoir reçu de Severus lorsque ce dernier lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ton cadeau t'attend à Poudlard.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais le visage de Severus resta impassible.

Mme Weasley avait cuisiné pour lui ses plats préférés et il taquina Ron sans remord :

- Tu cales alors que tu n'as repris des pommes de terre que deux fois, Ron ? Honte à toi !

- Harry, tu exagères, le défendit Hermione, il ne mange pas pour deux, lui !

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, répliqua vivement Harry. Parce qu'il va devoir se contenter de deux parts de tarte à la mélasse, tandis que moi … j'aurai les deux miennes et les deux de Severus ! Impeccable !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu disposes un peu facilement de ma part de dessert ? Protesta Severus.

- Si tu veux, je te laisse la moitié d'une part, répliqua Harry magnanime. De toute façon, vu ce que tu as déjà mangé, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup plus faim !

Il sentait aussi l'étonnement de tous les autres, à l'exception de Dumbledore, à la complicité qui l'unissait désormais à Severus. Il mit d'autorité les bras de Severus autour de lui au moment de souffler ses bougies et il ne fit que hausser les épaules en souriant lorsqu'il ne fit que bougonner :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu grand pour ces enfantillages ?

Après le dessert, ses amis le regardèrent bouche bée obtempérer sans broncher lorsque Severus dit d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique :

- Harry, une petite heure de hamac.

D'autant que Severus l'accompagna jusqu'au dit hamac et resta quelques minutes auprès de lui. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit les questions sur les visages des convives. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui finit par prendre la parole :

- Il dort toujours autant ?

- Moins. Une bonne nuit et une sieste suffisent maintenant. Encore un mois et il sera bien affûté pour commencer l'école.

- Et vous ne croyez pas que vous le couvez un peu trop, demanda Mme Weasley acide.

- Molly, si je le couvais, ce serait trois heures qu'il passerait dans le hamac et dans le parc de Poudlard, répliqua Severus froidement. Il est arrivé à la fin de l'année dans un état pitoyable !

- La faute à qui, grommela Ron tout bas.

- Weasley ! Un commentaire à faire peut-être ?

- Severus, M. Weasley. Ne commencez pas à vous chamailler s'il vous plait, sans quoi j'en connais un qui ne sera pas heureux s'il l'apprend, intervint calmement Dumbledore.

- Que s'est-il passé, Albus, après la mort de Voldemort ? demanda Mme Weasley. Il n'était tout de même pas en si mauvaise forme au moment du combat ?

- Je pense que c'est une longue histoire, n'est-ce pas Mlle Granger ?

Severus vit le regard d'Hermione dériver vers le hamac où Harry dormait du sommeil du juste avant qu'elle ne soupire :

- Très longue histoire. Et c'est celle d'Harry. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai compris, sans forcément l'accepter, pourquoi il s'est mis dans cet état. Tout comme Ron d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmm, grommela à nouveau Ron. Compris, compris, c'est vite dit … Enfin si, compris oui, mais je me demande toujours comment il a fait pour se fourrer dans cette situation !

- La situation vous remercie Weasley, grinça Severus.

- Professeur ! Si vous vous étiez montré un tant soit peu plus un professeur digne de ce nom, vous n'auriez pas cette réputation tout à fait justifiée de monstre sans cœur. Estimez-vous heureux qu'on vous accord au moins le bénéfice du doute, répliqua fermement Hermione.

Les regards étaient assez froids de part et d'autre de la table. Et ils le restèrent jusqu'au retour d'Harry que Severus alla effectivement chercher une heure pile plus tard.

Un seul coup d'œil à son compagnon, puis ensuite à ses meilleurs amis lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il avait du se dire des choses pendant sa sieste. Il gémit intérieurement. Oui, bon, certes, il avait réussit à tomber amoureux du plus pur serpentard que la terre ait portée après Salazar lui-même sûrement. Et ses meilleurs amis auraient aussi bien pu descendre de Godric Gryffondor en personne. Mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être seuls une petite heure sans que cela tourne au vinaigre ? Il arrivait bien à s'entendre avec tout le monde lui !

Il décida néanmoins de ne pas demander d'explications et dit simplement :

- J'ai apporté mon balai pour rien ou on part voler un peu ?

Aussitôt, Ron bondit sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire, suivi par tous les enfants Weasley à l'exception de Bill qui resta auprès de sa fiancée. S'en suivirent deux heures intensives de Quidditch qui le ravirent.

Harry discutait tranquillement avec Hermione et Remus, les ombres s'allongeaient déjà lorsque Severus vint vers lui d'un air décidé :

- Cette fois, Harry, il faut qu'on y aille. J'ai tout à empaqueter pour demain matin pour qu'on déménage en un minimum de voyages.

- Vous déménagez, s'étonna Hermione. Mais je croyais que vous restiez à Poudlard ?

- Le conseil d'administration n'apprécie pas que je reste dans les murs, dit simplement Severus. Mettons cela sur mon désormais manque de compétence officielle. Et de toute façon il aurait fallu qu'on le fasse, maintenant qu'il faut que je me paye trois années d'études supplémentaires grâce à ce cher ministère.

- C'est moi, ou tu as aussi une dent contre le ministère, demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Si seulement je n'en avais qu'une !

- Trois années d'études ? demanda Hermione déroutée.

- Harry veut être auror, donc nous allons être auror, répliqua simplement Severus. Ce sera plus facile pour lui que d'obtenir les graduations de maîtrise de potions !

- Tiens, à ce propos, Mark a dit qu'il n'avait que le premier degré de maîtrise. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des degrés ! S'enquit Harry curieux.

- Il y en a cinq, répondit Severus avec un petit sourire. Et j'ai les cinq.

- Cinq ? Gémit Harry. Mais c'est de la torture officielle, ça ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à avoir les cinq degrés ?

- En travaillant un peu mieux que ces sept dernières années, répliqua Severus avec une petite sourire moqueur.

- Mais je ne pourrai même plus copier sur les devoirs d'Hermione, se vengea Harry en lui retournant son air moqueur.

- Encore heureux, riposta Severus. Car vu les notes obtenues lorsque tu copiais par rapport aux examens officiels, je te confirme que tu ne sais pas copier correctement !

- Ou que tu m'as toujours noté de façon totalement partiale !

- Hermione a obtenu de bonnes notes avec moi, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêchait d'en faire autant ! Après avoir travaillé à nouveau avec toi, j'ai une encore meilleure connaissance de ton niveau, je te signale ! Et donc je suis certain que tu aurais pu largement faire mieux en ce qui concerne les devoirs !

- Cela n'aurait servi à rien, protesta Harry, dès que tu voyais mon nom, je suis sûr que tu mettais déjà D sans rien lire !

- Tu as tort. Je lisais toujours avec attention toutes les copies. Mais la tienne ne méritait jamais mieux que D. Sauf ce dernier trimestre, ce qui t'a valu de meilleures notes, je te le rappelle !

Harry fit une petite moue. Il était bien obligé de reconnaître sa défaite.

Il finit par reprendre :

- Hermione, tu sais où nous joindre, nous allons à Square Grimmaurd.

- Mme Black, les doxis et autres ? Grimaça Hermione.

- Oui, soupira Harry. Et surtout Kreattur …

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, Harry, si tu veux, à propos de Kreattur, intervint Dumbledore qui s'était approché. Veux-tu qu'il vienne travailler à Poudlard et qu'en échange, je vous envoie Dobby ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de travailler pour toi, Harry ! Je m'arrangerai de Kreattur à Poudlard.

- Dobby ? S'enquit Severus à qui se nom disait quelque chose.

- Un elfe qui appartenait avant aux Malefoy, l'informa Harry avec un sourire. Je l'ai libéré en sortant de la chambre des secrets ou presque. J'ai bien cru d'ailleurs que Malefoy allait me tuer sur ce coup là. Le père, précisa-t-il à l'attention de Severus.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as fait des tas de choses que j'ignore ? Grommela celui-ci en retour.

Harry regarda Hermione en souriant et finit par dire doucement :

- Mmm, oui, je crois que tu as raison mais … je vais attendre quelques mois … voire quelques années … quelques … dizaines d'années ?

- Je vois, murmura Severus avec un léger sourire. Challenge intéressant que de tout te faire avouer …

Harry grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Il n'était tout de même pas très sûr de la façon dont Severus prendrait certaines révélations … En particulier celles de sa deuxième année. Il quitta les Weasley avec un petit pincement au cœur car les années précédentes, son anniversaire sonnait l'heure de début des vraies vacances. Cette année était différente à tous points de vue : il allait déménager le lendemain, mais finalement les vraies vacances avaient commencé cette année dès que Severus l'avait admis dans son appartement à Poudlard.

RAR

Gergille : je poste assez facilement, mais c'est pour écrire qu'il faut trouver le temps

Austral : merci beaucoup.

Elodie : j'ai pensé que Severus stockant les lettres à petites fleurs pour Harry devait être rigolo !

Yumeni : Fudge et Ombrage en prendront tôt au tard pour leur grade. Et je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mes nouveaux personnages !

Nini : merci beaucoup de cet enthousiasme ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas le décevoir !

Tif : c'est vrais que les fautes d'orthographe …. Mais non, allez, je rigole !! C'est pour te permettre de faire un peu de sevrage ! Attention, plus que 10 chapitres et il faudra attendre semaine par semaine … Mais je suis contente que tu aimes la tournure de ma fic. Et Sven aura la parole lorsqu'il s'agira de repartir à l'époque des maraudeurs …


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Shiskaa Correctrice : Emilie 

De retour à Poudlard, Harry était fatigué. Il avait fait beaucoup plus d'activité physique dans l'après-midi qu'au cours de l'ensemble du mois de juillet. Il grimaça en sentant certains de ses muscles protester.

- Déshabilles-toi, ordonna Severus. Entièrement. Je reviens.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà disparu vers son laboratoire. C'était bien la première fois où il le traitait de façon si cavalière ! S'il avait envie de faire l'amour, il pourrait au moins y mettre les formes, non ?

Harry se contenta de s'allonger en soupirant de satisfaction.

Lorsque Severus revint dans la chambre un flacon à la main, il fronça immédiatement les sourcils en grognant :

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, répliqua simplement Harry.

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent sans que l'un ne veuille céder avant l'autre. Severus finit par serrer les dents et montra le flacon qu'il tenait dans sa main en disant d'une voix polaire :

- Ceci est un décontractant. Pas un lubrifiant Harry.

Harry se sentit aussitôt assez coupable d'avoir soupçonné le pire. Alors que cela faisait tout de même un mois qu'il vivait avec lui … Mais enfin il aurait pu être plus explicite tout de même ! Il se leva en grimaçant pour se déshabiller en grommelant :

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu t'expliquais un peu mieux !

- Et ce serait tellement plus simple si tu me faisais confiance !

Le massage ne fut pas un modèle de douceur, mais Harry admit à la fin que ses muscles bougeaient un peu plus facilement à la fin du traitement. Lorsqu'il se retourna sur le dos, il fixa Severus en disant :

- C'est encore un de tes talents cachés, le massage !

- Garde la flatterie pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Bon.

Severus n'avait toujours pas digéré l'épisode précédent.

- Severus. Si tu veux entendre ces mots, les voici : je suis désolé d'avoir mal interprété ta demande. Et je me sens bien mieux après ton massage. Maintenant, tu viens boire correctement ou tu vas bouder toute la nuit le ventre vide ?

Severus le fixa lentement avant de commencer à se détendre. Au bout de longues secondes, il finit par lui dire :

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens. J'ai un cadeau pour toi, tu te souviens ?

Il avait ajouté cette phrase sur le pas de la porte sans se retourner.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Encore un écueil de négocié …

Il attendit donc patiemment son retour quelques instants plus tard. Il portait un objet plat emballé dans sa main. Il finit par le lui donner après l'avoir confortablement pris dans ses bras.

- Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir.

Harry s'empressa de déchirer le papier. Il fut très surpris de ne pas découvrir un livre, mais de dévoiler un écrin de velours noir. Et il resta muet en découvrant le magnifique collier en argent qu'il contenait.

Argent ? Mais …

- Je crains l'argent s'il entre dans mon corps, dit simplement Severus, par exemple si je suis blessé par un couteau en argent. Mais je ne crains pas son contact tant que je ne suis pas blessé. Donc la majeure partie du temps, tu pourras le porter sans me blesser. Nous nous méfierons simplement si je dois être blessé un jour. Il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry soufflé par la beauté de ce présent.

Il approcha le collier de ses yeux, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était composé de serpents entrelacés. A l'opposé de la fermeture, il lui sembla que l'un des serpents le fixait. Quelle que soit la façon dont il tenait le collier, il avait l'impression que ses deux yeux le suivaient. Intrigué par ce manège, Severus finit par demander :

- Tu fais quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que ce serpent ne me quitte pas des yeux. C'est idiot, non ?

- Peut-être pas tant que cela, dit lentement Severus qui avait remarqué un imperceptible mouvement. Recommence un peu …

A nouveau, Harry promena le collier devant lui avec la même impression d'être scruté. Severus finit par dire :

- Parle-lui.

- Hein ?

- Fais ce que je te dis !

- Euh … Bonjour, toi …

- Dis, tu es fourchelangue, Harry, non ? Alors tu ne crois pas qu'il te comprendrait mieux si tu lui parlais sa langue ?

- Mais … Tu en parles comme s'il était vivant !

- C'est ce que je me demande. Surtout vu ce que le vendeur m'a dit en fait. Mais bon, tu te décides à lui parler convenablement ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Quoi que les autres disent, il ne lui était pas naturel du tout de parler fourchelangue ! Il se concentra un moment avant de reprendre :

- Bonjour, toi …

Ne se faisant pas réprimander une fois de plus par Severus, il sut qu'il avait bien prononcé cela en fourchelangue. Il sentit le collier vibrer légèrement dans sa main, et le petit serpent qui le fixait sembla tout à coup commencer à s'étirer.

- Qui es-tu donc humain pour parler ainsi notre langue, entendit-il.

- Euh … Harry ...

Le serpent faisait maintenant cinq centimètres de long, étiré au dessus du collier. Il dardait ses yeux vers Harry, et ce dernier monta ses mains pour que le serpent soit à la hauteur de son visage. Il finit par reprendre :

- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

- Je me nomme Shiskaa. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens l'odeur de mort autour de toi. Lui ! C'est lui ! Il n'est pas vivant !

Ces dernières phrases avaient été crachées en direction de Severus. Lequel recula instinctivement de quelques centimètres. Un serpent en argent qui semblait en colère contre lui n'était pas quelque chose de fréquentable à son goût. Maudit collier qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil chez le marchand quelques jours plus tôt !

- Non, c'est vrai, reprit Harry apaisant. C'est un vampire. Mais c'est plus que cela. C'est mon compagnon et je suis son calice.

- Je hais ces créatures, siffla Shiskaa.

- Ce ne sont pas des créatures ! Protesta Harry. Il est autant capable de sentiments que toi et moi !

- Ah oui ? Prouve-le !

- En attendant, tu te calmes !

- Soit ! Je te laisse cinq minutes avant de le mordre !

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il reprit de façon intelligible pour Severus :

- C'est Shiskaa. Il hait les vampires et m'a donné cinq minutes pour lui prouver que tu étais capable de sentiments, sinon il va te mordre ! Il est vraiment en argent ?

- Il est hors de question que ses crocs s'approchent de moi pour vérifier ! Protesta Severus. Quant à sa question, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas déjà répondu ?

Harry eut à cet instant son plus bel air ahuri depuis bien longtemps. Qui lui attira immanquablement un regard moqueur de la part de Severus.

Quoi ? De quoi il parlait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ?

- Tu te souviens tout de même que nous sommes liés, Harry ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être ton calice peut prouver tes sentiments pour moi ! Tu aurais aussi bien pu m'obliger à le devenir !

- Je ne te parle pas de ce lien là …

Pas de ce lien ? Mais alors …

Harry vira rouge tomate de gêne lorsqu'il réalisa enfin.

L'union sorcière.

Qui prouvait de façon indubitable l'amour de Severus à son encontre.

Et qu'il avait oublié.

Pas très gentil, ça, pour Severus.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- De quoi ? De n'avoir pas suffisamment réfléchi encore une fois ?

- D'oublier sans cesse l'union sorcière …

- Oublie cela. Enfin, dès que tu en auras fait part à ton serpent, bien sûr !

Harry l'avait presque oublié celui-là ! Il se concentra un instant avant de dire dans sa direction :

- Severus et moi formons une union sorcière, Shiskaa. Ce qui prouve que Severus est capable de sentiments.

- Union sorcière ? Intéressant … Très intéressant même …

- Euh … Oui, mais …

- Alors j'accepte de rester avec toi. Mais je te préviens, j'ai besoin de chaleur alors tu me porteras à même la peau !

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aime la chaleur ! Parce que ton compagnon m'a choisi pour toi, non ? Et qu'il a réussi à briser les sortilèges de protection que j'avais placé sur mon collier par sa simple présence. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis deux cent ans. J'ai hâte de revivre cette sensation d'être porté. Je te protégerai en échange. Je vais me remettre dans le collier et tu vas l'accrocher autour de ton cou. Je veux qu'il y reste tout le temps pour avoir chaud.

- A une condition, dit soudain Harry prit d'une inspiration soudaine. Je te tiendrai chaud nuit et jour mais tu ne touches pas à mon compagnon ! Tu n'essayes pas de le blesser !

- Je ne vais certainement pas me salir les crocs ni m'empoisonner avec son sang de mort-vivant ! Mais il n'a pas intérêt à me toucher !

- J'aime ses caresses, protesta Harry. Alors tu devras les tolérer toi aussi ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

Il avait terminé sur un ton hargneux. Ca suffisait maintenant ! Il était à peine libéré de la menace de Voldemort qu'un serpent voulait lui dicter sa conduite ? Ah non alors !

Les yeux du serpent lancèrent des éclairs, mais il finit par siffler en retour :

- Soit pour les caresses si elles te sont destinées. Mais gare à lui si ses crocs s'approchent de trop près !

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à mettre le collier, Severus lui retint brutalement la main :

- De quoi avez-vous discuté ?

- De son besoin de chaleur. Il a besoin d'être tout le temps contre moi pour avoir chaud et m'a promis de ne pas te blesser en retour. Et tu es le premier en deux cent ans à avoir brisé les sortilèges de protection qu'il avait mis sur lui. Ce qui le rend curieux, je crois.

- Des sortilèges ? Placés par un serpent ? Ce qui explique la remarque étrange du vendeur …

- Quelle remarque ?

- Il avait hérité de ce collier en même temps que son fond de commerce. Et il n'avait jamais pu vendre le collier. Bien des gens avaient été intéressés au premier abord, mais rapidement après l'avoir eu en main, ils se détournaient, dégoûtés. Tandis que plus je le regardais, plus il me paraissait fait pour toi … Je l'ai pourtant testé pour savoir s'il n'était pas ensorcelé, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de probant … Mais maintenant qu'il se révèle autre chose qu'un simple collier, je préférerai faire quelques tests supplémentaires … Dès demain, à Square Grimmaud.

Harry caressait doucement le serpent du pouce, et celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Il soupira longuement, mais finit par se ranger à l'avis de Severus. Après tout, ce n'était que quelques heures à passer, non ? Ensuite il pourrait profiter de son cadeau !

Mais alors qu'il le reposait dans son écrin, Shiskaa redressa brusquement sa tête en sifflant :

- Pourquoi tu ne me mets pas autour de ton cou ?

- Parce que Severus veut être sûr que tu ne me nuiras pas !

- Il te croit si supérieur aux autres qu'il imagine qu'on puisse chercher à te nuire, toi un morveux qui a à peine de la barbe au menton ? Ou c'est un couard ?

Harry hésita entre s'emporter pour la première réflexion ou pouffer pour la dernière. Il dit simplement :

- Severus est assez méfiant de nature … Allez, ce n'est que quelques heures … Et je vais chauffer un peu l'écrin si tu veux !

Shiskaa siffla sa contrariété, mais n'intervint plus. Il siffla de contentement lorsqu'Harry eut monté la température de l'écrin mais ajouta :

- Ne le ferme pas. Et dépêche-toi de me mettre autour de ton cou pour que je puisse te protéger !

Harry grommela à l'attention de Severus :

- Vous vous ressemblez bien tous les deux finalement !

Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

- Vous êtes aussi sarcastiques et protecteurs l'un que l'autre. Shiskaa veut absolument me protéger lui aussi !

- Quand on songe à ces sept dernières années et à tous les ennuis dans lesquels tu t'es fourré, c'est plutôt logique !

- Oui, bon, en attendant, j'ai sommeil moi, et toi tu n'as toujours pas bu !

Il avait terminé sa phrase en s'allongeant sur le dos et en tendant ses bras. Et il avait désormais suffisamment de forces pour remercier Severus de la façon la plus intime pour ce cadeau en plus de le nourrir correctement.

Alors qu'il reposait, alangui dans les bras de Severus, attendant que le sommeil l'emporte, Harry finit par se rappeler de quelque chose qui lui fit demander :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas offert le collier au Terrier ?

- Et ressembler à un Poufsouffle dégoulinant de bons sentiments ? Certainement pas ! Les marques de tendresse comme celles-ci c'est en privé. Exclusivement !

Harry pouffa sans retenue. La fierté de Severus !

Il finit par dire en hoquetant :

- Et tu as réussi à ravaler suffisamment ta fierté pour aller dans une bijouterie ?

- Il y a une différence entre simplement aller choisir et l'acheter, et l'offrir devant tout le monde, grommela Severus les sourcils froncés.

- Tu tiens tellement à garder ta réputation de vieux ronchon ?

- Je tiens à une certaine tenue, répliqua Severus avec raideur. Tu sais très bien que tu auras tous les câlins que tu veux quand nous sommes tous les deux, mais il n'est pas question de débordement intempestifs à l'extérieur !

- Donc tes bras autour de moi pour souffler mes bougies ?

- Exceptionnel. Et puis tu es tout de même trop grand pour souffler des bougies Harry !

- Peut-être, marmonna Harry. Mais c'était la première fois que je pouvais les souffler !

- Pardon ? Mais chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

- Rien. Le seul gâteau que j'avais, c'était Errol qui le transportait de la part des Weasley ! Je n'allais pas mettre des bougies pour les souffler tout seul ! Sans compter que pour mettre des bougies, encore aurait-il fallu que j'en aie !

Severus était soufflé par les implications des explications d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette famille qui ne fêtait même pas l'anniversaire de leur neveu orphelin ? Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net :

- Et tu avais quoi comme cadeau en général ?

- Des choses utiles d'Hermione, des gâteaux immangeables de la part d'Hagrid, donc le gâteau de Mme Weasley, de la part de Ron …

- Non, coupa Severus. Ta famille. Ton oncle, ta tante, ton cousin.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils allaient dépenser un penny pour m'acheter un cadeau ?

- C'est leur religion qui leur interdit ou quoi ?

Severus en connaissait suffisamment sur le monde moldu pour savoir que la religion faisait parfois faire aux moldus des choses qu'il trouvait particulièrement en dehors des limites de l'entendement possible.

- Mets ça sur le compte de leur religion anti-sorcier. Je ne sais plus bien quel est le record de cadeau de mon cousin … Au-delà de trente il me semble …

- Mais … je croyais que ta tante était ta seule famille directe …

- C'est le cas.

- Mais alors, les trente cadeaux, ils venaient de qui ?

- Uniquement mon oncle et ma tante.

- Hein ? Tu te fiches de moi là ?

- Tu sais très bien que non, grogna Harry. Pour t'en faire une idée bien claire, tu peux prendre toutes les idées de Voldemort et les retourner à l'encontre des sorciers. Tu auras une bonne idée de leur étroitesse d'esprit ! Imagine simplement la tête de Voldemort s'il avait hérité d'un neveu cracmol !

Après un long moment, Severus finit par dire :

- Au moins tu es vivant, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas d'un neveu cracmol du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas par son nom maintenant Severus ? Tu ne risques plus de te tromper ?

- Parce que cela fait plus de vingt ans que je l'appelle comme cela. Des habitudes comme celles-là sont longues à changer, même si parfois j'arrive à l'appeler Voldemort.

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- Dix-sept ans, murmura Severus après un moment.

Harry se contenta de se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il faudrait plus de semaines de vie commune pour aller plus loin dans les explications.

Dès son arrivée le lendemain matin au Square Grimmaurd, après une longue nuit de labeur en solitaire, Severus se planta devant le tableau de Mme Black en disant :

- C'est la première chose à faire ici, se débarrasser de cette vieille chose …

- Comment osez-vous ? Suffoqua le tableau. Traître ! Honte à toi qui a trahi le maître ! MEUTRIER ! BATARD ! ASSASSIN !

S'en suivirent un certain nombre de qualificatifs qui laissèrent Severus de marbre, tandis qu'Harry grimaçait en commençant le rangement.

- On prend quelle chambre, Severus ?

- C'est chez toi, ici, non ? Peu m'importe vu le peu de temps que j'y passe !

- Pas trop de lumière ?

- Cela m'est égal, répliqua Severus en haussant les épaules. Je la supporte de mieux en mieux maintenant.

Harry finit par choisir la pièce dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de dormir avec Ron. Il enleva les deux lits jumeaux pour les remplacer par le grand lit de Severus et passa une heure baguette en main à la rendre propre et habitable. Pour la décoration, il verrait après avec Severus. Ce faisant, il sentait le regard de Shiskaa peser sur lui, mais ce dernier avait coupé court à toute tentative de discussion avec Harry en indiquant qu'il ne discuterait avec lui qu'une fois qu'il serait au chaud autour de son cou.

Il avait juste terminé la chambre lorsque Dobby apparut dans un plop caractéristique et fit aussitôt un grand sourire à Harry :

- Dobby est là, maître Harry. Que peut faire Dobby pour aider le maître ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

Il regardait fixement l'écrin de Shiskaa avec un œil humide de peur. Harry soupira avant de répondre :

- C'est Shiskaa. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Dès qu'ils se seront expliqués avec Severus, je le porterai à mon cou. Quant à toi, Shiskaa, continua-t-il à l'attention du serpent, voici Dobby, notre elfe de maison.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas reconnaître un elfe de maison ? Siffla Shiskaa en retour. Mais de toute façon, je ne m'intéresse pas aux esclaves.

- Ce n'est pas un esclave, protesta Harry. C'est un elfe libre depuis cinq ans.

- Un elfe libre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idioties ? Depuis quand peut-on libérer les elfes de maison ?

- Je n'en sais rien, et ça m'est égal, trancha Harry. Il est aussi libre que toi alors devenez amis ou ignorez-vous cela m'est égal, mais ne vous battez pas, vu ?

- Moi ? M'abaisser à mordre cette … chose ?

- Toi ? Franchement, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Severus a été attiré par toi ! Vous avez le même fichu caractère !

- Ne me compare pas à un vampire ! C'est … indécent !

Harry souffla bruyamment. La vie allait se révéler sûrement pleine de surprise entre Severus, Shiskaa et Dobby.

Il entendit tout à coup un hurlement de Mme Black plus prononcé que les autres, ainsi qu'un grand bruit suivi par une série de jurons forts inhabituels dans la bouche de Severus. Il se précipita donc en bas de l'escalier et resta figé devant le spectacle. Le tableau était décroché du mur. Ca c'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise était que le décrochage du tableau avait emporté avec lui le mur. Et donc Harry avait une pleine vision sur la salle à manger. Sans compter la poussière qui recouvrait Severus de la tête aux pieds. Ni les gravats répartis dans le hall et la salle à manger. Harry se détendit lorsqu'il comprit que Severus n'était pas blessé. Un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Severus en légère difficulté. Enfin … légère … Façon de parler …

Ce qu'il avait entreprit n'avait pas été totalement couronné de succès. Et lorsqu'il le vit se tourner lentement vers lui, le regard plus noir que jamais, son sourire continua à s'étirer.

Furieux, ça, il l'était ! En rage d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'échec partiel !

Mais plus il le foudroyait du regard, plus il sentait le rire monter en lui.

A la fin il n'y tint plus, il pouffa.

Sans retenue.

- Harry !

Le ton était polaire à souhait, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il n'avait rien fait. Il était juste en train de se moquer gentiment de son compagnon … La réaction classique de quelqu'un qui a eu peur et qui se détend en voyant qu'au moins il n'y a pas de blessé. Mais évidemment, réaction très vexante pour celui qui a provoqué la catastrophe …

Et dans ces cas là, plus la personne est vexée, plus la personne qui rit a du mal à s'arrêter …

Et la présence de Dobby dont le regard inquiet passait alternativement de l'un à l'autre n'aidait pas Harry à se calmer, bien au contraire.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en se tenant le ventre tellement il riait. Et il riait d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il relevait le nez, il voyait Severus le foudroyer du regard, sa main crispée sur sa baguette.

Il tenta de désamorcer l'explosion probable de colère en voulant lancer un Recurvite mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer suffisamment pour lancer correctement le sort. Ce qui lui attira un regard encore plus exaspéré et plus noir.

Il finit par se calmer au son des Recurvite et Reparo alternés de Severus.

- Maintenant que tu as fini tes gamineries, utilise un peu ta baguette pour m'aider ! Et toi Dobby, prépare donc le déjeuner ! Et n'oublie pas qu'Harry mange beaucoup !

L'elfe disparut immédiatement, l'air soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire plutôt que de rester dans la même pièce qu'un vampire en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Finit par demander Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai tenté plusieurs sorts et clairement, ils ont fragilisé le mur avant que le tableau ne consente à céder ! Mais maintenant, on va pouvoir mettre cette horreur à la poubelle.

Harry rumina quelques minutes cette idée tout en réparant le mur et nettoyant avec Severus. Sa première idée n'avait pas été la poubelle … Mais comment Severus prendrait-il cette suggestion ? Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait si drôle … De son point de vue …

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête ? Gronda Severus.

- Et bien … C'est un portrait de famille non ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Alors, il fallait bien le décrocher d'ici parce que nous ne sommes pas vraiment de la famille, mais … ce serait bien qu'il aille dans la famille plutôt qu'à la poubelle ? Non ?

Il vit Severus être interloqué quelques secondes, avant de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête. Il tenta de plaquer sur son visage une expression aussi innocente que possible.

- Harry … Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement en tête ?

- Je pensais juste que la mère de Drago serait heureuse de récupérer un portrait de sa tante, plutôt que d'apprendre que tu tentais de le concasser par tous les moyens possibles, y compris une bonne dose de magie noire, j'imagine ?

- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas me faire avaler cette salamandre ?

- Euh … M'accorder le bénéfice du doute ?

- Ca, il faudra attendre une bonne cinquantaine d'années, pas moins ! Mais après tout, fais-en ce que tu veux du tableau maintenant qu'il est décroché ! L'essentiel c'est qu'il ne hurle plus après moi finalement !

- Parce que s'il n'y avait eu que moi d'insulté, tu ne l'aurais pas décroché ? S'offusqua Harry.

- Disons que j'aurai sûrement demandé à être persuadé …

Harry vit parfaitement naître la lueur de désir qu'il avait appris à reconnaître dans les yeux de Severus. Son visage se détendait. Ses lèvres se retroussaient légèrement. Son souffle s'accélérait imperceptiblement. Harry se sentait toujours flatté par l'intense désir de Severus et parfois un peu effrayé. Saurait-il toujours se montrer à la hauteur ?

En attendant, il décida de jouer un peu, mais juste un peu, avec les nerfs de son compagnon. Il savait ce que Severus voulait, il était entièrement d'accord pour le lui accorder mais cria tout de même :

- D'abord, il faudra m'attraper ! Et transplanage interdit !

Puis il s'engouffra dans l'escalier comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner en haut de l'escalier et fonça directement vers l'escalier du deuxième étage qu'il commença à grimper allègrement. Il était heureux d'être arrivé en haut lorsqu'il heurta de plein fouet Severus et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute …

Severus ?

Mais … il avait triché là !

- Tricheur ! C'était transplanage interdit !

- Je n'ai pas triché, protesta Severus en le faisant habilement passer sous lui.

Leurs deux corps étaient parfaitement alignés et Harry avait instinctivement déjà légèrement écarté les jambes pour permettre à son compagnon de s'y glisser.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment as-tu pu arriver là-haut avant moi sans transplaner ?

- Réfléchis un peu ! Gronda Severus en commençant à butiner son cou.

Harry perdait déjà pied sous cet assaut de douceur. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être à la fois si dur et si doux ?

- Alors ? Questionna Severus après un long moment.

- Sev ! Tu crois que tu m'aides à réfléchir là ?

- Tu devrais déjà avoir compris Harry !

- Dis-moi, reprit Harry boudeur.

- A condition que tu oublies le tableau définitivement …

- C'est du chantage, çà !

- C'est toi qui veux savoir.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre immédiatement car leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes, avides de caresses. Il finit par gémir et arracha presque la chemise qui lui empêchait l'accès à cette peau si blanche et si douce. Il finit par sentir la légère désorientation due au transplanage et se retrouva enfoncé avec plaisir dans le matelas de leur nouvelle chambre. Quoi qu'il en dise, Severus aimait son petit confort !

- Alors ? Reprit à nouveau Severus tout en le débarrassant de ses vêtements.

- Ca va, bougonna Harry. Tu pourras le mettre à la poubelle !

Il fusilla du regard le sourire goguenard de Severus qui ne fit que s'élargir un peu plus avant de reprendre tranquillement :

- Je te mets sur la voie : animagus.

Harry gémit tout haut. Autant à cause des caresses dont il était l'objet que sous l'effet de la compréhension. Severus l'avait simplement dépassé en volant sous sa forme de chauve-souris. Et lui avait fait trop de bruit pour l'entendre passer sûrement juste au dessus de lui.

Simple, mais efficace. Il se vengerait néanmoins. Il y arriverait !

Mais plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Pour l'instant, toute son attention était accaparée par les sensations sans cesse renouvelées qu'il ressentait sous les caresses de Severus.

Au moment ultime, un question passa tout de même en un éclair dans sa tête : pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui était pris ? Pourquoi il ne prenait jamais Severus ? Rien que l'idée de le faire lui fit voir encore plus d'étoiles que d'habitude !

En reprenant lentement son souffle dans le cercle protecteur des bras de Severus, Harry l'entendit murmurer doucement :

- Si tu me disais quelle idée t'est passée par la tête au dernier moment pour te faire jouir de cette façon ?

- Tu l'as senti ?

- Est-ce que je te poserai la question sinon ? Alors ?

- Je … enfin …

A ce stade Harry n'était pas du tout sûr de la façon dont Severus allait prendre cette idée … Il se jeta tout de même à l'eau :

- J'imaginais que c'était moi qui te prenais pour une fois …

Le nez dans les cheveux d'Harry, Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Forcément.

Forcément, il allait falloir régler ce problème un jour ou l'autre. Et compte tenu de la vague de jouissance qui avait traversé Harry à cette idée, cela n'allait pas être simple. Et c'était un euphémisme.

Il finit par prendre lentement la parole d'une voix rauque mais ferme :

- Un vampire ne se laisse pas dominer Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais s'obligea à caresser lentement les flancs qui se trouvaient sous ses paumes. Que le vampire soit dominant de façon générale, certes, mais … Lui aussi voulait connaître le plaisir de prendre Severus. En fait c'était plus que cela. Il voulait simplement lui faire l'amour. Mais en changeant juste les positions. Ce qu'il finit par dire doucement :

- Je ne cherche pas à te dominer Severus. J'ai juste envie de faire l'amour avec toi d'une autre façon …

Severus ne pouvait douter de la sincérité de son compagnon à l'instant présent, simplement sa partie vampire ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille et se révoltait par avance, rien qu'en imaginant l'acte.

A la voix de Dobby qui annonçait que le déjeuner était prêt, ils se séparèrent lentement. Harry cherchait vainement le regard de Severus. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Severus lui dit à voix basse :

- Ne te berce pas d'illusions sur ce plan là Harry.

- Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Je commencerai par de simples caresses, Sev.

- Gryffon têtu ! Grommela Severus.

Il ne voulait pas non plus rembarrer trop brutalement Harry. Ce dernier se rendrait bien compte au fur et à mesure de l'impossibilité de le faire …

De son côté, Harry était bien déterminé à arriver tôt ou tard à ses fins. Bon, peut-être plus tard que tôt, mais après tout, il avait le temps, non ? Il serait le seul et l'unique à combler Severus dans ce sens là … Et donc d'abord, il devrait s'assurer que Severus fasse à nouveau du lubrifiant maison pour l'utiliser abondamment lorsque viendrait son tour …

RAR

Tif : tout d'abord je te pardonne tes fautes, puisque l'erreur est et reste humaine ! Ensuite, en semaine, je publie le soir car la journée j'ai tout de même la chance de travailler ! Pour terminer, quand je parle de retour dans le passé, ce sera quand Sven va leur expliquer ses malheurs quand il était professeur des maraudeurs et de Severus …

Nyo : Severus doit être poli avec ses amis en face d'Harry … La même chose que Severus va demander à Harry face à Drago. Lorsqu'Harry parle de faire tourner Drago chèvre, il le dit à ses amis, Severus n'a pas parlé par exemple à Drago de ce qu'il allait faire aux amis d'Harry dans le dos de celui-ci. Pour la forme animagus, il veut prendre un animal qui ira après avec la chauve-souris de Severus tout de même ! Et Harry avait au départ décidé d'abandonner les aurors pour faire potions uniquement, ce qui était de sa part un bel esprit de sacrifice aussi, non ? Et il ne tente même pas non plus de voir ses amis avant son anniversaire, ne le demande même pas … Donc je ne trouve pas la relation si déséquilibrée que cela …

Khisanth : alors j'espère que ce chapitre aura comblé ton impatience !

Adenoide : pas d'inquiétude, nous finirons par dépoussiérer le ministère

Yumeni : Mark et Sven, c'est pour le prochain chapitre.

Amand1 : je croyais pourtant que tu avais déjà lu les chapitres … Y aurait-il deux pseudos qui se ressemblent ?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Mark et Sven Correctrice : Emilie 

Severus profita de la sieste d'Harry pour vérifier encore le collier et Shiskaa, mais il ne trouva rien de suspect et Harry put enfin le porter. Il sentit immédiatement le plaisir de Shiskaa qui siffla simplement :

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que l'autre avec les crocs n'allait jamais me lâcher avec ses sorts stupides ! Comme si j'allais te faire du mal ! Moi ! C'est tout de même lui qui …

Harry finit par prendre fermement le collier dans sa main et fit signe à Severus de le décrocher. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La série de sifflements ne lui disait rien qui vaille …

Une fois décroché, Harry amena Shiskaa à la hauteur de ses yeux et dit d'une voix très ferme :

- Shiskaa, tu as deux possibilités : ou bien tu arrêtes une fois pour toute de traiter Severus de tous les noms et tu apprends son prénom et le respect qui va avec, ou bien je lui demande de te rapporter, comme le vulgaire collier que tu es, au vendeur et il m'en choisit un autre. Tu as dix secondes et pas une de plus pour te décider.

Et il commença à compter froidement. A neuf, Shiskaa siffla :

- C'est bon ! J'accepte de l'appeler par son prénom !

- Et de le respecter j'ai dit, gronda Harry en approchant sa main de l'écrin.

Il avait déjà presque mis le collier dans l'écrin que Shiskaa siffla hargneusement :

- Et de le respecter ! Mais franchement, respecter un être qui ne me comprend même pas !

- S'il n'y a que cela, je tenterai de lui apprendre le fourchelangue ! Mais je te préviens, à la moindre incartade, direction l'écrin, compris ?

- Pfff … Oui ! J'ai compris si c'est ça que tu veux entendre !

Harry attacha à nouveau soigneusement le collier sous le regard perplexe de Severus :

- Il a fallu que je fasse quelques petites mises au point avec Shiskaa. Te concernant essentiellement.

- Ah ? Et ?

- Et cette bestiole va m'obéir sinon, direction l'écrin. Et je peux te dire que pour lui, ça a l'air d'être une vraie punition ! Et toi, tu vas tenter d'apprendre le fourchelangue au passage !

- Tu veux rire ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est une langue comme une autre ! On verra si tu te révèles doué comme élève !

- Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis le premier à être passé à travers ses protections en deux cent ans … Tenter d'apprendre le fourchelangue à quarante ans !

Le lendemain, un hibou du ministère leur apporta deux missives, une pour chacun :

_Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie_

_Est heureux de vous convier au ministère_

_Le 15 Août prochain, à 19h,_

_A la réception en l'honneur de la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui_

- L'imbécile, grommela Harry. Même pas capable d'utiliser son nom alors qu'il mange les pissenlits par la racine !

- Les quoi ?

- Pissenlits. Tu ne connais pas ? C'est une plante moldu. Plutôt une mauvaise herbe d'ailleurs …

- Et ton expression ?

- Manger les pissenlits par la racine ? C'est être mort, tout simplement …

Harry vit alors une ombre fugitive passer dans le regard de Severus. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Severus montra simplement d'un geste son bras gauche et dit lentement :

- Tu l'as vue. Elle est toujours là. Bien que plus effacée encore que lorsque tu l'avais soi-disant tué voilà bientôt dix-sept ans …

- Et …

Harry commençait à se sentir mal là.

- Et Albus a le même doute sur le fait qu'Il soit vraiment mort qu'il y a dix-sept ans …

- Ah non ! S'insurgea Harry. Tu n'es pas en train de me dire qu'il pourrait ressortir un jour de terre cette pourriture ?

- Il n'y a aucune certitude. Ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre tant que cette marque est là ! Harry, reprit brutalement Severus en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter outre mesure. Tu l'as détruit, au moins le nouveau corps qu'il avait réussi à refaire, au printemps dernier. Les mangemorts sont bien plus affaiblis que la dernière fois, puisqu'il avait attaqué avec eux, et que beaucoup sont morts ou vont recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Et ce faisant, tu as accompli la prophétie.

- Mais … il pourrait …

- Rien du tout ! La seule inconnue qu'il nous reste avec Albus, c'est pourquoi la marque ne s'en va pas totalement ! L'hypothèse la plus probable est qu'il y a une part de notre magie dans la marque aussi. Ce qui permettait au Seigneur des Ténèbres de n'appeler près de lui que les mangemorts qu'il souhaitait.

Harry fixa longuement Severus du regard. Il était certain qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Et tout aussi certain qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus. C'est pour cela qu'il dit simplement :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas tout me dire ?

Severus serra les dents. Pourquoi Harry commençait-il à réfléchir aussi vite ? Il répondit néanmoins :

- Parce que ce sont des hypothèses totalement folles. Et que le monde sorcier a besoin de stabilité.

Harry admit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus en se serrant contre Severus. Après quelques minutes, il finit par souffler :

- Si jamais vos hypothèses farfelues devaient se révéler réalité, vous me préviendrez ? Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ou l'arrivée d'une nouvelle prophétie, ce sera encore à moi de me le farcir !

- J'espère bien ne jamais avoir à le faire.

Au moins Severus faisait aussi preuve d'honnêteté envers Harry par cette phrase. Il ne promettait pas de ne jamais le faire. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Deux jours après, Severus les transplanait en fin d'après-midi devant une petite maison coquette entourée d'un jardin fleuri. L'air était plus frais qu'à Londres et le soleil largement plus plaisant.

- On est toujours en Angleterre ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Non, en Irlande.

Comme s'il avait entendu le bruit du transplanage, Harry vit Sven sortir de la maison avec un grand sourire :

- Tu ne t'es pas pressé, Severus ! Tu sais pourtant que je suis à la maison !

- Harry dort encore un peu l'après-midi et on devait finir le rangement après notre déménagement.

Severus expliqua en quelques mots à Sven leur déménagement de Poudlard à Square Grimmaurd tandis qu'il entrait dans une maison aux murs blancs rehaussés de tableaux sorciers colorés.

- Tu sais où t'installer, Severus, reprit Sven en faisant un signe en direction d'une porte. En attendant, viens si tu veux Harry, Mark m'a laissé des instructions très claires te concernant, et cela concerne un plateau de petits gâteaux …

Harry esquissa un petit sourire gêné à cette évocation mais il se détendit lorsque Sven ajouta :

- Ne sois pas gêné, j'ai l'habitude de l'appétit d'un calice. Et je suis certain que Mark le fait exprès pour avoir une excuse pour grignoter également lorsqu'il rentrera du travail, d'ici quelques minutes je pense.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il est chercheur en botanique. Le ministère a réussi à dissimuler aux yeux des moldus un assez grand espace à l'air libre où ils peuvent expérimenter, tester, faire pousser toutes les plantes qu'ils veulent. Mark s'est spécialisé dans les aromates pour potions afin de rendre un peu plus buvable les décoctions préparées par Severus.

- Là, il a du travail en perspective, j'en sais quelque chose !

- J'ai cru effectivement entendre dire que tu avais tenté de battre le record de nombre de séjours à l'infirmerie pendant ta scolarité.

- Il n'a pas tenté, intervint Severus, qui revenait après s'être débarrassé de leur sac. Il l'a battu !

- En es-tu si sûr ? Avec ce que j'ai vécu avec toi en septième année ? Enfin, on aura l'occasion d'en reparler, en attendant, prenez vos aises. Mark ne va pas tarder.

Severus attira Harry tout contre lui sur le canapé, dans leur position préférée, tandis que Sven s'installait dans un fauteuil dont l'assise lui parût bien longue. Il était un peu gêné de prendre cette position somme toute assez intime en présence de tiers et étonné que Severus laisse transparaître ses sentiments de la sorte, mais celui-ci dit immédiatement :

- Ici, c'est différent. Habitues-toi tout de suite. Tu verras, Mark ne va pas se gêner pour aller se fourrer dans les bras de Sven dès qu'il va rentrer ! Ici, au moins personne ne nous regardera de travers quand tu seras dans mes bras.

- Regarder de travers, certainement pas, rit Sven, en revanche, toi Severus, apprêtes-toi à quelques semaines voire quelques mois difficiles avec Mark ! Tu t'es suffisamment moqué de lui pendant cinq ans !

- Comment voulais-tu que je sache que tous les calices ont besoin d'une bouillotte vivante ? Grommela Severus.

- Mmm … Rien que pour te voir un peu chahuté, je crois que je ne vais pas quitter tes bras du week-end, Sev, dit Harry d'un ton malicieux en se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

- Harry !

Ils entendirent à ce moment là la porte s'ouvrir et une voix annoncer :

- C'est moi ! Ils sont là ?

- Oui, oui, confirma Sven avec un léger rire dans la voix tandis qu'Harry se blottissait encore un peu plus dans les bras de Severus qui le regardait d'un œil torve.

- Ah ! Dit Mark en entrant dans la pièce. Comment ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vois, Severus ? Tu tiens ton calice dans tes bras au vu et au su de tout le monde ? Tu fais preuve de tendresse envers lui ? Toi qui fait régner un froid polaire dans les cachots même au début de l'été ?

Le ton était si narquois qu'Harry sentit le rire commencer à l'envahir immédiatement.

- Viens d'abord dans les miens avant qu'il n'explose ! S'exclama Sven en riant.

- Oh, mais ne compte pas que je m'arrête en si bon chemin, Sven. Je vais lui faire payer les cinq ans de sarcasmes que j'ai subi depuis que je suis avec toi !

- Je ne savais pas que c'était ta fête aujourd'hui Severus, dit Sven en attirant Mark étroitement dans ses bras.

Harry comprit à cet instant le pourquoi de l'assise plus longue du fauteuil de Sven. Cela permettait simplement à Mark de s'installer confortablement entre ses jambes.

- Et ce que je ne savais pas, c'était qu'ils étaient aussi gamins l'un que l'autre, grogna Severus. Plutôt que de raconter des bêtises, vous ne pourriez pas plutôt manger ?

- C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, Severus ! Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau comme ça ! Surtout après la cachotterie que tu nous as fait !

- Je ne vous ai rien caché, protesta ce dernier.

- Tu as juste omis au départ de nous préciser le nom de famille de ton calice, appuya Sven. Et franchement, j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu es passé du stade « je vitupères tout ce que je sais contre Harry Potter » à « je fais de lui mon calice ». Surtout que tu n'as pas eu l'air d'utiliser la contrainte …

Severus et Harry se regardèrent longuement en silence et Severus finit par dire :

- Le comment n'a pas vraiment d'importance, Sven. Il s'est simplement révélé dans le courant de l'année que nous sommes en union sorcière. Ce qui a permis à Harry de se débarrasser de l'autre fou …

Harry grimaça en voyant les expressions stupéfaites de ses deux hôtes.

- C'est donc pour ça que sa magie lui a littéralement échappé des mains quand tu as été touché ? Souffla Sven finalement. Oui, nous étions à Poudlard ce soir là, et nous étions dans la même salle que vous lorsque Severus a reçu l'impardonnable. Je ne sais pas si tu en as eu conscience, Harry, mais il a fallu que tout le monde se protège tellement tu rayonnais d'énergie magique.

- Hermione et Ron m'ont un peu expliqué effectivement, marmonna l'intéressé.

- La jeune fille brune et le garçon roux qui t'ont suivi ensuite ? Ils semblaient un peu effrayés sur le coup, mais ils n'ont pas effectivement hésité un instant à aller à ta suite.

- Et Severus ?

- Je m'en suis occupé avec Mark. Il a mis tout de même cinq minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Et il était à peine redevenu cohérent qu'il nous a littéralement jeté par terre en hurlant « mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin a encore inventé ? » et il est parti en courant comme un fou par la porte que tu avais franchie. Jusque là, je n'avais strictement rien compris …

- Je t'avais senti aspirer ma magie à un niveau que je croyais impossible, expliqua Severus à voix basse vers Harry. Sûrement au moment où tu as réussi à faire abstraction de la douleur de l'endoloris pour lancer ton bouclier.

- Et mon avada dans la foulée, murmura à nouveau Harry. Oui, j'ai fait les deux à la suite parce que l'autre fou était tout de même interloqué que j'ai réussi à me protéger …

Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, avant que Sven dise doucement à Mark :

- Et si tu t'occupais du dîner avec Harry comme prévu ?

- Ca me paraît une bonne idée, dit Mark en se levant vivement. Harry ? Viens me montrer ce que tu aimes manger pour pouvoir nourrir notre professeur de potions préféré !

Harry soupira longuement, mais il se sentit poussé doucement par Severus. Il finit par se lever en grommelant :

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça pour les vannes de Mark, tu rêves !

Après être entré dans la cuisine à la suite de Mark, il prit soin de fermer la porte avant de dire :

- Je me fiche de ce que je mange, mais si je pouvais le faire sur les genoux de Severus …

- Cela nous permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Manger et vanner Severus ! Génial ! Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai en quantité suffisante pour nous deux et mangeable sur leurs genoux ?

Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils se mirent d'accord sur des pizzas maison. A charge de Severus et de Sven de se débrouiller pour manger leur part sans en mettre partout sur leur calice !

Mark sembla étonné par les talents de cuisine d'Harry et ce dernier fut contraint de lui expliquer que la vie chez les Dursley n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé, au contraire ! Puis Mark finit par demander d'un ton curieux :

- Mais, il a dû changer ses méthodes d'enseignement Severus, pour que tu puisses tomber amoureux de lui ? Parce que quand j'y étais, c'était un vrai tyran au fond de ses cachots !

- Ca n'a pas changé d'un iota, grommela Harry. Mes ennuis ont commencé quand il a dû laisser transparaître par inadvertance, je pense, une partie de son charme de vampire quand j'étais à l'infirmerie l'année dernière. Alors tu imagines le cauchemar ensuite toute l'année ? Entre les cours de malheur avec lui et les nuits plutôt … enfin …

- Peuplées de rêves pas tout à fait chastes, à tendance totalement coquins, acheva Mark avec un sourire entendu tandis qu'Harry s'était arrêté un peu gêné. J'ai connu cette période également avant de devenir l'amant de Sven.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es avec lui ?

- Qu'on est ensemble, sept ans. Que je suis son calice, cinq ans.

- Tu as hésité pendant deux ans avant de devenir son calice ?

- Non, il m'a caché qu'il était un vampire pendant deux ans, nuance ! Ne t'y trompe pas, Sven est plus abordable en apparence au départ que Severus, mais ils sont aussi secrets l'un que l'autre. En plus évidemment d'être dominateurs et protecteurs. Mais alors, toi, si l'année a été un cauchemar, comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

- Tout a basculé le jour de mon aspic de DCFM. Enfin, non, peut-être avant. Quand je me suis réveillé à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir tué Voldemort ! Mark, ce n'est qu'un nom ! S'écria Harry en le voyant grimacer. Bon, bref, à mon réveil, Ron et Hermione étaient là, et c'est Hermione qui s'est chargée de me dire que Severus était un vampire car elle avait réussi à tout comprendre une fois de plus.

- Il y a un petit quelque chose qui me dit que tu n'as pas franchement apprécié sur le coup …

- Je ne pensais pas que les vampires pouvaient tomber amoureux. Du coup j'ai déprimé un peu plus …

- En plus de ne pas manger beaucoup, non ? Tu me parais bien plus maigre qu'à Poudlard …

- Comment tu sais ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard …

- Normal. Tu étais un peu occupé le jour du combat. Et nous assez occupés à surveiller tes arrières. Oui, Severus et Sven avait une mission particulière ce jour-là, expliqua Mark, ils devaient se trouver le plus près de toi possible pour tenter de prendre tout Avada à ta place. L'avada n'est pas neutre pour eux, ils sont sonnés lorsqu'ils le reçoivent, mais évidemment, ils n'en meurent pas.

- Et c'est ce que Severus a fait …

- Ils s'étaient répartis le travail. Severus d'un côté, Sven de l'autre.

- Et toi ?

- Derrière pour vous surveiller. Et accessoirement, rester en vie moi aussi … Et donc, entre Sainte-Mangouste et début juillet ? Oui Severus nous a averti début juillet, en omettant tout de même ton nom de famille !

- Hermione a trouvé le terme de calice et des titres de livres à consulter. Je les ai lu, ce qui ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé au départ, car je ne pensais pas que Severus m'admettrait en tant que calice.

- Mais pourtant tu as du sentir l'union sorcière, non ?

- Pas du tout. C'est Severus qui me l'a annoncée le jour de mon examen de DCFM …

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est un raccourci ?

- Et pourquoi j'ai la même sensation que face à Hermione à savoir que tu raisonnes un peu trop bien à mon goût ?

- Peut-être parce que j'étais à Serdaigle ? Allez, crache le morceau ! On est tout de même parti pour se voir régulièrement pendant plusieurs centaines d'années !

- Vous voyez souvent Severus ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Au moins tous les mois. Maintenant reviens à ton jour d'aspic de DCFM …

- Pourquoi es-tu si curieux ?

- Parce que je veux savoir comment Severus a réussi à admettre qu'il était amoureux, avoua Mark en riant. Et à partir de là, le taquiner sans remord ! Il faisait trop le fier depuis longtemps, de réussir à tenir sans calice, à papillonner à droite et à gauche ! Je veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !

Harry prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de demander tranquillement :

- Il est toujours aussi … détendu avec vous ?

- Bien sûr ! Sven et lui sont, c'est ironique à dire comme cela, mais un peu comme des frères de sang. Ici, c'est le seul endroit où j'ai jamais vu Severus détendu !

Harry comprit alors pourquoi Severus semblait tant tenir à ce qu'il rencontre les deux hommes. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de famille de son côté. Sven et Mark semblaient être ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Alors il finit par tout avouer sans honte à Mark : son sujet d'aspic, sa tentative de plongeon dans le lac de Poudlard et son étonnement à la réaction de Severus ce jour-là, puis le jour du départ du Poudlard Express.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils avant de sourire franchement et dire :

- Et bien, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps ! Donc, lui savait depuis deux mois pour l'union sorcière et il ne t'a rien dit ? Là, je le tiens … Il va me payer ses sept ans de sarcasmes !

- Tu l'as eu aussi comme professeur de potions ?

- Evidemment ! Un cauchemar de sept ans !

- Je ne pense pas que ça aie été pire que moi, grogna Harry. D'abord, j'étais à Gryffondor, ensuite, il m'a pris comme tête de turc dès le premier cours !

- Il est en effet assez rancunier ! Et très têtu ! Lorsqu'il a décidé qu'un élève était nul, il le reste, crois-moi ! Il avait en gros un souffre douleur dans toutes les classes !

Ils devisèrent sur leurs pires souvenirs des cachots de Severus jusqu'à la fin de la cuisson des pizzas qui étaient alléchantes à leur sortie du four. Lorsqu'ils revinrent avec le repas, Sven et Severus les regardèrent d'un air inquisiteur ce qui provoqua un soupir d'exaspération de la part de Mark :

- Mais oui, on discute ! Mais oui, on va bien s'entendre ! Bon, vous nous laissez manger maintenant, ou vous avez décidé que tout le monde jeûnerait ce soir ? Non ! Ne vous levez pas ! Surtout pas !

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de leurs compagnons, Harry et Mark s'installèrent tranquillement dans leurs bras avant de lancer, complices :

- Accio Pizza !

Chacun reçu une part de pizza et commença à manger sans autre commentaire.

- Et nous ? Finit par demander Sven.

Mark pointa du doigt le plat et Harry pouffa de rire en voyant l'expression éberluée de Sven :

- Hein ? Mais comment veux-tu que je mange quand tu es dans cette position ?

Il entendit ensuite Severus soupirer avant de dire :

- Je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Qu'on ait du mal à manger un morceau de leur pizza !

Quoi qu'il en dise, Severus était ravi de la complicité qu'il sentait naître entre Harry et Mark. Il savait que l'amitié de Ron et Hermione était vitale pour l'instant pour Harry, mais il fallait aussi qu'il se fasse très tôt au moins un nouvel ami qui vivrait à peu près le même nombre d'années que lui …

RAR

Adenoide : alors pour les animagus, je dirai que rien dans les livres de JKR n'implique que le sorcier entre en transe pour trouver son animagus. C'est effectivement quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup lu dans les fics, mais que je n'ai pas retenu. Pour le fait de devenir auror, c'était l'idée d'Harry en 5ème année, je l'ai gardée pour la 7ème, et ma foi, avant que Fudge ne décide de se mêler de tout dans ma fic, il pouvait encore le faire sans problème. Il a failli y renoncer pour faire des potions, mais, compte tenu de son peu de goût pour cette matière, à mon sens Severus pense qu'il deviendra lui-même facilement auror, ce qui laissera plus de temps à Harry pour avoir sa maîtrise de potions. Et entre travailler pour le ministère et travailler pour Fudge, sans trop dévoiler de suspens de la fic, je dirai tout de même qu'il y a une marge …

Tif : je n'ai pas encore abordé l'instant où Severus est devenu un vampire. Et je compte le mettre dans ma fic, mais pas tout de suite. Shiskaa est sorti de mon imagination, tout simplement. Harry arrêter de faire sa tête de mule ? Quand les dragons seront des animaux domestiques ! Donc la vraie réponse à ta question un peu plus tard dans la fic …

Elodie : je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié l'idée des petits cœurs.

Mifibou : et dire qu'au départ je voulais faire un one-shot. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à pondre un one shot !

Yumeni : déjà merci pour tous tes compliments ! As-tu déjà vu Harry renoncer à quelque chose, toi ? Quant à Severus … comme le dit PomPom dans les chapitres de départ, avec un calice, on peut espérer qu'il soit moins ronchon !

rim999 : pour les animagus, j'ai fait des recherches, mais je n'ai rien vu dans l'univers pur de JKR qu'il s'agissait d'un animal totem. Donc je n'ai pas retenu cette idée.

Gergille : oui encore un chapitre par jour pendant une petite semaine …

Mimi : pourtant au chapitre 11 tu avais vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir ! La suite était ici …


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Soumis ou combatif ? 

**Correctrice : coqcigrue **

Harry commençait à tomber de fatigue lorsqu'il entendit Severus lui dire simplement :

- Ouste, au lit. J'ai faim moi.

Cette phrase le réveilla et il haussa un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois que Severus avouait si facilement qu'il avait besoin de boire.

La chambre qu'il allait partager avec Severus lui plut immédiatement. Il s'y sentit bien. Comme dans la chambre qu'il avait refaite au Square Grimmaud. Il soupira d'aise en sentant les bras de Severus se refermer autour de lui après avoir fermé la porte. Il avait passé la soirée dans ses bras, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il savait que l'étreinte allait changer de nature. De réconfortante et tendre, elle allait devenir amoureuse et coquine. Et c'est seulement une fois qu'ils seraient comblés tous les deux que Severus boirait tranquillement. Il se sentit doucement poussé vers le lit tandis que deux mains expertes lui avaient déjà retiré son tee-shirt. Il amorçait un mouvement pour tomber à plat dos, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains le retenir fermement et il tomba à plat ventre sur le lit. Aussitôt, il sentit Severus s'allonger à côté de lui et lui murmurer :

- Tu veux bien rester le plus longtemps possible comme ça ?

- Tu sais bien que je… , balbutia Harry.

- Je le sais bien, coupa doucement Severus. Essaye juste un peu, et tu me diras quand tu voudras te retourner. Je t'aiderai immédiatement.

Severus avait effectivement déjà tenté de le prendre à plat ventre, mais Harry s'était senti enfermé et avait paniqué en rejetant Severus. Lequel avait ensuite avoué à Harry que ce genre de rejet était une déchirure pour lui, coincé entre le besoin de domination du vampire, et le lien qui le faisait réagir à sa panique.

Harry s'obligea à se détendre en sentant les mains de Severus le masser en douceur. Peu à peu, il commença à soupirer alors que les mêmes mains étaient passées du stade massage au stade caresses. Il s'obligea à rester immobile pendant qu'il sentait Severus se déshabiller rapidement. Il lui facilita même son propre déshabillage en se soulevant légèrement en réponse à la demande chuchotée.

Le ballet des mains reprit lentement sur son dos, tandis qu'il sentait Severus s'installer délicatement à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il frissonna violemment lorsqu'il sentit un index descendre lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il commençait à sentit le désir pulser en lui. Aucune angoisse. Juste l'envie de se laisser à nouveau entièrement faire. Pour ne pas tellement changer d'ailleurs. Il pouvait bien admettre qu'il était plutôt passif pendant leurs ébats. Enfin, pas vraiment passif, il se laissait simplement plutôt diriger, tout en rendant à Severus ses caresses et ses baisers.

Il se tendit légèrement lorsque Severus commença à vouloir lui écarter légèrement les jambes, mais l'index qui ne lâchait pas les points sensibles de son dos l'aida à se décontracter et à laisser Severus le placer dans la position qu'il voulait. Il gémit dès que Severus glissa un doigt en lui. Ce dernier avait en effet clairement décidé d'aller toucher directement ce point si particulier qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Comment ensuite Harry aurait-il pu faire autrement que de gémir, et finir par supplier Severus d'arrêter de le supplicier avec ses doigts et de passer à une union tellement plus satisfaisante ?

- Dépêche-toi ! Lâcha-t-il en fourchelangue alors que Severus prenait tout son temps pour s'allonger sur lui.

Il ne se sentait pas enfermé cette fois. Il était pourtant cloué sur le matelas par le poids de Severus, mais il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Severus le fasse sien à nouveau.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu suffisamment de cours de fourchelangue pour te comprendre Harry, répliqua Severus avec un petit rire dans la voix.

- Prends-moi, gronda Harry. Vite !

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, deux longues plaintes emplirent la chambre. Plaisir de posséder et d'être possédé. Severus enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry. Profondément heureux de cette nouvelle marque de confiance. Il commença par un rythme lent mais très vite Harry lui réclama plus. Beaucoup plus. Son compagnon avait beaucoup de mal à apprendre les vertus de la patience dans ce domaine particulier. Et il avait récupéré suffisamment de forces pour arriver à soulever son bassin, et donc lui-même, pour accroître leur plaisir mutuel. Le rythme était devenu assez sauvage lorsqu'Harry se tendit brusquement en criant le prénom de Severus en fourchelangue. Ce qui aiguillonna un peu plus ce dernier qui avait appris à reconnaître ce son et lui fit voir à son tour des étoiles.

Le souffle encore court, Severus se retira en douceur avant de retourner Harry pour l'allonger sur lui et laisser ses mains l'apaiser lentement. Il percevait son bien-être à être ainsi cajolé juste après leurs ébats. Plusieurs minutes après, il sentit une émotion différente le traverser.

Envie. Mais de quoi ?

Et grosse détermination.

Il percevait en réalité bien plus que les simples besoins d'Harry, il percevait beaucoup de ses émotions. Peut-être une conséquence du lien associé à l'union sorcière ? En tout état de cause, les émotions diffuses qu'il sentait lui firent hausser un sourcil lorsqu'il le sentit les basculer sur le côté. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse diffuse dans sa gorge lorsqu'il reçut une série de baisers légers sur sa bouche. Et il en comprit la raison lorsqu'il sentit une de ses mains glisser lentement mais fermement sur ses fesses.

Ce n'était pas une main égarée, c'était une caresse franche d'une main qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Severus n'avait pas remis sur le tapis la question soulevée par Harry concernant son envie de le prendre lui, mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'allait pas lâcher prise comme cela. Il savait pourtant qu'il était entêté. Et voilà qu'il avait appris quelques rudiments de patience pour atteindre ce but particulier !

La douceur de la caresse ainsi que l'absence totale d'envie de domination chez Harry permit à Severus de se détendre légèrement et de commencer à apprécier la caresse. Une première chez lui qui n'avait jamais laissé quiconque le caresser à cet endroit. Pas même une femme.

- Savoure Severus, chuchota Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin ce soir.

Au moins c'était clair, plus tard Harry ne s'arrêterait pas là. Ou du moins, tenterait de ne pas s'arrêter là …

Il ferma les yeux pour lentement apprécier la caresse, alors que sa bouche était reprise par des lèvres devenues expertes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry le taquina gentiment :

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas si compliqué !

- Mmm … Maintenant que tu as fini ton expérience, je peux dîner ?

- Quand tu veux, mais ma main reste là !

Severus grimaça en retour, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de tourner légèrement le visage de son compagnon avant d'absorber lentement le fluide vital pour lui. Et savoura en même temps la douceur de la main qui massait le bas de son dos.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Harry était endormi, il alla discrètement rejoindre Sven au salon.

- Tu dors combien d'heures maintenant ? lui demanda Sven.

- Trois heures environ, comme toi je crois ?

- Exact. Tu penses qu'ils vont s'entendre correctement ?

- En tout cas ils avaient l'air plutôt complices avec leur maudite pizza à manger !

- Sans compter le sucre qu'ils ont cassé sur ton dos en la regardant cuire, m'a dit Mark !

- Je leur fais confiance. En tout cas, j'en ai terminé avec l'enseignement, au moins quelques années ! Et toi ?

- La directrice de l'école savait déjà que j'étais un vampire, donc à partir du moment où je suis en règle avec le ministère, elle me reprend l'année prochaine.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour enseigner aux si petits ! Déjà les premières années à Poudlard me cassent les pieds, alors ceux qui ne savent même pas lire ou à peine !

- Mais c'est là où ils sont le plus intéressants, je trouve ! Tellement avides d'apprendre tout ! Et puis leur magie naturelle est très drôle parfois !

- Mmm, parfois …

Ils devisèrent ainsi une grande partie de la nuit, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Le lendemain, Harry et Mark renforcèrent leur complicité naissante en discutant tout au long de la longue promenade au bord de la mer qu'Harry découvrait pour la première fois. Mark mit ainsi Harry au courant de son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme Sven. De l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti au soir de la bataille à Poudlard, sachant que Sven et Severus avaient été désignés comme sa garde rapprochée. De son peu de goût pour la DCFM justement, et surtout pour les entraînements interminables que Severus leur avait infligé depuis trois ans que Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir :

- Il est aussi terrible qu'en potions ?

- Les sarcasmes en moins … autant en potions, tout en sachant que c'était un maître, cela ne se voyait pas trop, mais pour la défense ! C'est un vrai mur ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il va s'ennuyer à l'école des aurors ! Ils feraient mieux de le prendre en professeur et pas en tant qu'élève ! Il faut vraiment qu'on s'y mette à deux pour arriver à le battre avec Sven, et encore une fois sur deux seulement, et parce qu'il n'utilise aucun sort incapacitant ! Je ne connaissais pas la moitié des sorts que j'ai vu sortir de sa baguette le soir de la bataille !

Leur complicité se renforça lorsque Mark se mit en tête d'apprendre vraiment à danser à Harry. Il avait pour lui deux arguments : d'abord, il adorait danser et ne comptait pas se passer de sa virée en boite moldue le samedi soir, ensuite, il avait utilisé un argument assez déloyal aux yeux d'Harry :

- Le quinze Août, je crois que tu es invité au ministère, non ? Alors, tu crois que Fudge va se contenter d'un beau discours et de quelques petits gâteaux ? Tiens, à ce sujet, je te conseille de manger avant d'y aller, car ce n'est pas avec ce que le ministère sert que nous pourrons nous nourrir correctement toi et moi. Mais, pour revenir à nos moutons, Fudge prévoit certainement un beau petit bal et devine un peu qui va l'ouvrir ce bal ? Hein ?

- Je crois que je vais me faire porter pâle ce jour-là, gémit Harry. Tu sais que Mc Gonagall a déjà tenté de m'apprendre à danser et que cela s'est soldé par un fiasco total ?

- Ca se saurait si Mc Gonagall savait danser ! Non, moi je vais t'apprendre correctement ! Et les deux sens !

- Quels deux sens ?

- Celui qui dirige, et celui qui suit. Le premier pour que tu puisses faire danser correctement toutes les femmes que Fudge va te fourrer dans les bras, le deuxième pour que tu puisses danser avec Severus, car tu imagines bien qu'il ne se laissera certainement pas diriger !

- Et tu comptes vraiment m'apprendre tout ça ?

- Mmm … Pourquoi ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant te faire marcher sur les pieds …

Mais Harry avait tort. Apprendre avec Mark n'avait rien à voir avec son premier apprentissage sous la houlette de son professeur de métamorphose. D'abord, il n'était pas raide comme un piquet, ensuite il se sentait nettement plus à l'aise pour prendre Mark dans ses bras pour apprendre à danser que n'importe quelle fille en quatrième année. En deux heures, il maîtrisait les bases pour la conduite et pour suivre. Ce qu'il confirma quelques heures plus tard avec Severus en dansant avec lui. Car il s'était aperçu à sa grande surprise que Severus maîtrisait parfaitement ce qui était en vogue chez les moldus et que Mark lui avait appris.

Harry était quasiment certain, compte tenu de la connaissance du monde moldu de Mark, des expressions typiquement moldues qu'il employait, qu'il avait au moins l'un de ses parents qui n'appartenait pas au monde sorcier. Et lorsqu'il lui en fit la remarque en passant alors qu'ils préparaient leur repas, il eut la surprise de le voir se crisper violemment, avant de répondre entre ses dents :

- Aucune chance. Je suis cent pour cent sang pur, Harry.

Il comprit qu'il avait touché un point particulièrement sensible lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brutalement sur Sven qui demanda immédiatement en tirant Mark contre lui :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry finit par dire d'une voix étonnée :

- J'ai juste fait part à Mark de mon étonnement concernant sa connaissance des moldus et j'ai suggéré que l'un de ses parents était moldu. Et là …

- Mark a été renié par sa famille parce qu'il est avec Sven. Ils sont totalement homophobes.

C'était Severus qui venait de lui donner l'explication en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- Désolé, murmura Harry.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, soupira Sven. Mais au moins, lorsque tu les verras au ministère, car je ne doute pas un instant que Fudge va les inviter, tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir derrière leurs sourires de façade !

- Ils ont participé à la bataille ? S'enquit Harry.

- Certainement pas, railla Sven. Ils sont même restés, je dirai, diaboliquement neutres en attendant de voir de quel côté le vent tournait !

Harry nota soigneusement l'information. Il s'en resservirait le moment venu.

- Harry, commença Severus assez menaçant car il avait senti le désir de vengeance de son calice.

- Quoi ? Coupa Harry brutalement. Il va falloir t'y faire, Severus ! Tu as l'air d'avoir envie qu'on s'entende avec Mark, non ? C'est même le but de ce week-end, je suis sûr. Qu'on se connaisse mieux et qu'on s'apprécie ! Alors sois content, nous sommes en très bonne voie avec Mark ! Et donc tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de réagir à ce genre de chose !

- Entre réagir et avoir envie de le venger, il y a une marge, Harry !

Harry le foudroya du regard, mais ne tenta même pas de nier. Il se contenta de dire brutalement :

- Tu me connaissais suffisamment avant pour savoir que j'aurai ce genre de réaction ! Alors maintenant, tu les assumes avec moi ! Et tant que tu y es, tu pourrais me filer des idées !

Severus était soufflé. Harry sous-entendait vraiment ce qu'il avait compris ?

- Tes grands élans de héros qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin, j'en prendrai mon parti, mais n'imagines même pas que je puisse en plus te fournir des idées ! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées. C'est tout de même la vie de Mark et non la tienne, Harry !

- Certes, répliqua Harry, mais c'est aussi chez ce genre de personne intolérante que se recrutent les futurs suiveurs du prochain mage noir ! Tout comme Voldemort a puisé dans le vivier des intolérants aux moldus ! Je me trompe ?

- Que tu te battes, dans ce cas précis, contre l'homophobie est une chose, Harry. Mais tu n'as pas non plus à intervenir dans des affaires de famille !

- Mes parents connaissent trop de monde au ministère, Harry, intervint Mark d'une voix lasse. Crois-moi, si tu veux faire tes études tranquillement et être auror, tu as intérêt à ne pas trop les provoquer en public ! Ils ont le bras aussi long que les Malefoy, c'est te dire !

- Mais … le ministère est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ? S'insurgea Harry.

- Pas tout à fait Harry, soupira Severus, mais certains noms ouvrent plus de portes que d'autres !

- Bon, et si on discutait d'autre chose que de politique ? Demanda Sven d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contestation.

La fin du week-end passa en un éclair, entre discussions et sorties. Au moment de les quitter le lundi matin, Sven dit simplement :

- Le jour où vous commencerez à remonter dans le passé, particulièrement à tes années d'études Severus, faites-moi signe. Je garde un souvenir très vif de mon année d'enseignement là-bas et donc des élèves qui nous donnaient plus de travail que d'autres. J'ai enseigné une année la défense à Poudlard, Harry. L'année où Severus et les maraudeurs en particulier ont passé leurs aspics. J'ai bien juré ensuite de ne plus enseigner à des si grands ! Inutile de faire cette tête là Severus. Harry pourra ainsi avoir une vision plus objective que vos récits soigneusement édulcorés à Lupin et à toi ! Quant à toi, Harry, prépares-toi à ne pas forcément aimer ce que je dirai. Je ne serai indulgent ni pour les uns, ni pour les autres.

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, tandis que le visage d'Harry s'éclairait. Enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire un récit objectif, au moins sur une année, de l'ambiance à Poudlard à cette époque-là !

Plus la date de la réception du ministère approchait, et bien qu'il soit constamment occupé par Severus qui alternait cours de potions, de DCFM, de sortilèges et même de métamorphose, ainsi qu'entraînement physique grâce au Quidditch, plus Harry la redoutait.

Il ne voulait pas d'un quelconque hommage du monde sorcier.

C'était pourtant clair, non ?

Hélas, Ron lui faisait part de toutes les bribes d'information recueillies par son père au ministère et les nouvelles n'étaient guère réjouissantes.

Il y aurait des discours, Fudge et Dumbledore.

Il y aurait des remises de médailles par Fudge.

Il y aurait un buffet.

Et il y aurait de la danse.

Finalement, ce serait peut-être la seule partie intéressante de la soirée. Il comptait bien pouvoir danser avec Severus, mais aussi Hermione et Ginny. Et éviter toutes les autres personnes.

Le matin du quinze Août, Severus fut dérangé par un minuscule hibou insistant qui piaillait. Et qui ne se laissa pas du tout intimider par son regard noir. La mention « Urgent » écrite par Ron, ainsi que l'heure, lui firent gravir les escaliers pour aller réveiller Harry. Celui-ci grogna, mais consentit à ouvrir une paupière au nom de Ron et au mot urgence. Il décacheta paresseusement le parchemin et commença sa lecture :

Harry 

_Mon père a réussi à subtiliser un exemplaire du programme des réjouissances de ce soir._

_Au paragraphe des discours, il y ton nom de mentionné. Donc tout le monde à la maison en a conclu que tu allais en faire un. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais le savoir avant d'être mis devant le fait accompli …_

_A ce soir_

_Ron_

- Mais … mais … mais … qu'est-ce que je vais dire moi ? Demanda Harry brutalement angoissé.

- Dire ?

- Il paraît qu'il est prévu que je fasse un discours ce soir … C'est le père de Ron qui a réussi à le savoir. Sev ! Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien là … Et que cela va empirer d'ici ce soir …

- Harry ! Ne fais pas le gosse ! Tu sais très bien que Fudge ne te lâchera pas comme cela ! Alors fais-lui quelques ronds de jambe, donne-lui le petit discours qu'il attend et finissons-en au plus vite !

- Tout ce que je vois moi, c'est que sans le père de Ron, j'aurais été pris par surprise moi ce soir, avec son discours !

- Evidemment qu'il cherche à te prendre par surprise pour t'affaiblir ! Il sait très bien qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à toi si tu décidais d'aller mettre ton nez dans ses petites affaires du ministère !

- Mais qu'il le garde son ministère ! Qu'est-ce que j'irai y faire d'abord ?

- Tu y serais ministre si l'envie t'en prenait ! Mais c'est évident Harry, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa mine éberluée. Entre un vieux croûton dont tout le monde sait que la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est sa place, et toi qui a réellement agi pour le monde sorcier, les élections seraient vites faites, crois-moi !

Severus secoua la tête en voyant la mine horrifiée d'Harry qui n'avait pas un instant songé à cette hypothèse. Il allait falloir qu'il lui apprenne les dessous de la politique, sinon, il se ferait manger tout cru …

- Bon alors ton discours, tu nous le fait simple. Déjà celui de Fudge va être interminable j'imagine, celui de Dumbledore, encore trop long à mon goût, alors toi, tu fais court ! Et par pitié, pas de romantisme dégoulinant ! Tu laisses notre union en dehors de cela ! Et un pas mot sur l'union sorcière. Moins il y aura de gens au courant, mieux on se portera !

Harry se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur une plume et un parchemin et dit, pressant :

- Vas-y ! Donne-moi les grandes lignes au moins !

- Harry ! C'est ton discours ! Pas le mien !

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui a des exigences sur ce que tu ne veux pas entendre, répliqua Harry rusé. Il ajouta ensuite, perfide :

- Et puis, tu me connais, quand je ne sais pas quoi dire, je brode, je délaye, je parle pour ne rien dire …

Severus le regarda d'un air exaspéré. Harry savait parfaitement qu'il voyait clair dans son jeu, et Severus savait qu'il savait, mais … Harry se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire et ne se rendait absolument pas compte de son pouvoir de séduction à cet instant. Les yeux rieurs, le petit sourire, les traits détendus, il avait tout pour faire oublier à Severus le ministre et surtout le discours d'Harry. Après tout, il savait très bien baratiner son monde lorsqu'il en avait envie, il n'aurait qu'à faire pareil le soir ! En attendant, il allait faire dans l'ordre : un peu de sport, ensuite de l'entraînement baguette en main, et pour terminer potions.

Hein ? Le sport en chambre n'est pas considéré comme un sport à part entière ? Ah ? C'est sûr ça ? Pourtant … Au nombre de calories dépensées … De toute façon, la façon dont Harry continuait à le fixer ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule issue …

A une demi-heure de la réception, Severus était assez content de lui : il avait réussi à occuper Harry suffisamment pour que ce dernier ne pense plus à son discours.

Du moins, le pensait-il.

Car Harry n'avait rigoureusement rien oublié. Severus voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Et bien il allait tenter d'y jouer avec lui ! Après tout, il était temps de se rappeler que le choixpeau avait voulu quelques années auparavant l'envoyer à Serpentard, non ?

C'est pour cette raison qu'après avoir terminé de ranger sa table de potion, il dit innocemment :

- Je vais me doucher avant d'aller à cette maudite réception. J'en profiterai pour mettre mon discours au point dans ma tête …

Severus sentait le rire rentré d'Harry et se douta qu'il mijotait quelque chose.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'à propos de ce fameux discours.

- Harry, commença-t-il, menaçant, en le suivant, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

-Mais mon discours, Sev ! Tu m'as volontairement tenu occupé toute la journée par des activités plus ou moins licencieuses, maintenant, il faut bien que j'y pense un peu … Et non, tu ne viens pas avec moi sous la douche, sinon on sera en retard ! En attendant, si tu as envie de jeter une ou deux idées pour moi sur le parchemin, n'hésites surtout pas !

Harry claqua la porte et la verrouilla d'un collaporta. Bien entendu, rien de quoi retenir Severus efficacement s'il le souhaitait vraiment, mais peut-être lui accorderait-il ce petit temps de solitude ? Et peut-être ruminerait-il quelque chose pour son discours ? Il avait encore le droit de rêver, non ?

Severus fixa la porte pendant quelques secondes. Plusieurs options s'ouvraient à lui. D'abord, un bon Alohomora lui permettrait de rejoindre Harry sous la douche, mais ils seraient alors effectivement en retard. Ce dont il avait horreur. Et inutile d'être encore plus le point de mire de l'assemblée en se faisant remarquer plus que nécessaire !

Ensuite, il pouvait jeter quelques idées bateaux sur le parchemin pour Harry. Mais il avait horreur de faire le travail à sa place. C'était le discours du Survivant ! Pas le sien.

Pour terminer, il pouvait ne rien faire du tout, mis à part se préparer lui-même, et voir comment son cher gryffon allait s'en sortir … Oui, nettement plus son caractère cela !

Lorsqu'Harry fut prêt, il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil au parchemin vierge. Bon, il avait essayé, il avait perdu.

Sur ce coup-là.

Mais, c'était tout de même lui qui ferait le discours.

Et Severus qui serait bien obligé de l'écouter religieusement jusqu'au bout.

Sans pouvoir s'enfuir.

Il écrivit donc rapidement les quelques mots qui signifiaient quelque chose pour lui et rejoignit Severus au salon.

Ils avaient choisi une tenue similaire : pantalon noir, chemisette légère en soie bordeaux pour Harry, noire pour Severus. Par cette belle journée d'été, une simple cape de sorcier très fine assortie à leur chemise suffirait. Harry finit par demander :

- Pourquoi tu portais toujours tes horribles robes de sorcier noires boutonnées jusqu'au col à Poudlard ?

- Pour éviter d'être blessé par les élèves, en particulier Gryffondor, qui n'étaient pas attentifs à leur préparation ! Bon, tu as ton discours ?

- Mmm … On peut dire ça ?

- Tu me laisses y jeter un œil ? Demanda Severus suspicieux.

- Ah ça, pas question ! Dit Harry rieur. Tu n'as rien voulu faire pour m'aider, tu auras la surprise en même temps que tout le monde ! Bon, on y va maintenant ?

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mettre dans une situation inextricable ! Menaça Severus avant de sortir et de transplaner.

Harry avait un petit sourire en coin en transplanant juste après lui qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des journalistes qui étaient attroupés pour suivre la réception.

RAR

Yumeni : pour apprendre le fourchelangue, je mettrai des épisodes plus tard. Pour Voldy … je me réserve une possibilité. Pour Severus et Harry et le vieillissement, je mettrai des éléments et explications un peu plus tard. Et merci pour ta grande review !

Mimi : merci beaucoup pour cet enthousiasme !

Elodie : je suis heureuse que cette complicité te plaise !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Les discours au Ministère 

**Correctrice : coqcigrue **

Lorsqu'il vit les flashs des appareils photos sorcier crépiter, le sourire d'Harry s'effaça. Il avait déjà envie de transplaner dans le sens inverse. Les journalistes avaient crié son nom, de sorte qu'il vit Kingsley Shacklebolt se frayer rapidement un chemin vers eux. Parvenu à leur hauteur, il dit simplement :

- Venez avec moi. Je vais vous indiquer vos places.

Severus fit signe à Harry de passer devant lui, juste derrière Kingsley. Et il soupira intérieurement de soulagement lorsque les journalistes furent forcés de rester à l'entrée tandis que Kinglsey avançait rapidement dans les couloirs.

- Shacklebolt, demanda Severus, vous pouvez nous en dire plus sur ce que Fudge a mijoté ?

- Je sais juste qu'il va tout faire pour que vous soyez séparés le plus possible l'un de l'autre. Il veut un maximum de photos avec uniquement Harry et lui. Et franchement, s'il avait pu se dispenser de vous inviter, Rogue, il ne s'en serait pas privé selon Scrimgeour !

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Il a dû accepter que l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix soit là. Mais pour autant, la soirée ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour vous.

A la grande surprise de l'auror, ce fut Harry qui répondit d'une voix acide :

- Qu'il fasse cela, et moi c'est la sienne de soirée que je vais ruiner !

- Harry …

- Non, Sev ! Je sais très bien que vous ne m'avez jamais dit grand chose pour mon bien selon vous, mais n'oublie pas une chose : Voldemort n'a pas cessé de me bombarder de toutes ses … distractions. Dont tu as fait parfois partie. Et donc je suis parfaitement en mesure d'imaginer ce que tu as subi pour maintenir ta couverture d'espion.

Harry repassa volontairement dans sa tête certaines images précises. Qui, au regard de sa nouvelle relation avec Severus, lui firent beaucoup de peine.

- C'est un coup bas ça, Harry, grinça Severus en se rapprochant instinctivement de lui.

- C'est la vérité. Et je ne laisserai personne minimiser ton rôle dans notre victoire. Dumbledore connaissait la date de l'attaque grâce à toi. Et il a pu préparer Poudlard à cette attaque. Et je sais pertinemment que les seuls élèves qui n'étaient pas bouclés dans leur dortoir ce soir là, étaient Ron, Hermione et moi. Et Mark m'a fait part de ma protection rapprochée ce soir là. Je continue ?

- Inutile de ressasser cela !

- Je ne le ressasserai pas. Tant que Fudge ne poussera pas le bouchon trop loin te concernant !

Kingsley les regardait d'un air amusé. Il finit par dire :

- Derrière la prochaine porte, c'est la fosse aux lions. Ou aux serpents, selon votre préférence ! Ou votre dégoût !

- Alors, allons-y, décréta Harry d'un ton décidé. Plus vite cette horreur commencera, plus tôt elle terminera.

Le bruissement des conversations lui parvint dès que Kingsley ouvrit la porte. Harry décida de fixer un point sur la nuque de l'auror. Il n'allait pas regarder ses chaussures comme un gamin de douze ans, mais ne voulait non plus croiser aucun regard. Après quelques mètres à sa suite, il entendit que les conversations s'amenuisaient et sentit les regards posés sur lui.

Ils remontaient à grands pas la salle qui lui parût interminable.

A un moment Kingsley s'arrêta et Harry vit clairement une lueur d'excuse dans son regard, tandis qu'il faisait un signe à Severus qui était derrière lui.

Parfait.

Evidemment, Fudge les séparait dès le départ. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Severus. Un peu paniqué le coup d'œil ? Bon, oui, peut-être. Il fut surpris de le voir se pencher et siffler à son oreille :

- Quelques heures tout au plus Harry. Ensuite, il y aura juste nous deux Square Grimmaurd. Promis.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. En jetant un œil autour de lui, il croisa le regard moqueur de Drago Malefoy qui était assis à côté de la future chaise de Severus. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix haute :

- Je vois que je te laisse en de bonnes mains Severus ! Viens me retrouver quand je pourrai …

Le ton était devenu condescendant sur la fin, et il planta là un Severus sidéré. Ses paroles et son expression étaient en totale contradiction avec ses sentiments profonds. Harry détestait chaque seconde qu'il vivait depuis qu'il était entré dans le ministère, cependant personne à part lui ne pouvait désormais s'en douter.

Le Survivant était là. Harry n'était plus accessible, excepté pour lui à travers leur lien.

Arrivé près de l'estrade, sur laquelle se trouvait uniquement deux chaises et un pupitre, Harry prit le temps de regarder qui était au premier rang, après avoir remarqué que Kingsley l'enjoignait de monter les quelques marches. Il sourit chaleureusement en croisant le regard pétillant de Dumbledore qu'il s'empressa d'aller saluer :

- Alors, Harry, tu t'habitues à la vie au Square Grimmaurd avec Severus ?

- Oh oui ! Surtout depuis que Severus nous a débarrassé de Mme Black !

- Ah oui ? Il a enfin réussi ? Il a du y mettre une bonne dose de magie noire, j'imagine ?

- Je ne sais pas, pouffa Harry, mais il a eu en même temps le tableau et le mur !

- Parfait, Harry, parfait ! Mais je crois que notre ami Kingsley t'attend. Une fois que tu seras là-haut, notre ministre pourra faire son entrée !

Ah oui ? Pensa Harry en croisant le regard pétillant de son ancien directeur. Fudge attendait donc qu'il soit installé pour faire son entrée triomphale ? Il entendit un « sale gosse » bien senti résonner dans sa tête qu'il imaginait bien prononcé par Severus, alors qu'il laissait dériver son regard vers la suite du premier rang.

Tout d'abord, il salua l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard : c'est être respectueux, ça, non ?

Ensuite, les membres de l'ordre un à un : après tout, ils l'avaient bien souvent protégé, non ? Parmi ceux qu'il connaissait se trouvaient, entre autres, Remus, Tonks, Bill et Charlie Weasley. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard questionneur de Mark, il ne put s'empêcher de lui souffler rapidement :

- Il paraît que Fudge attend pour entrer que je sois perché là-haut sur la chaise …

- Mmm, j'espère que tu as encore beaucoup de monde à saluer alors …

- Misère, soupira Sven qui avait compris. Severus a raison, heureusement que vous n'étiez pas ensemble à Poudlard pour faire vos études, je crois que Rusard aurait donné sa démission !

Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il arriva auprès de ses anciens camarades de classe.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de faire ?

- Je dis bonjour à tout le monde, Hermione, protesta Harry avec un léger rire perceptible dans la voix. C'est poli, non ?

- Très poli, Harry. Sauf que tu es en train de faire attendre le ministre là ?

- Ah ? Et … tu crois que je fais cela volontairement ?

- Mais Harry, Ron t'a envoyé le programme, non ?

- Le programme ? Ah non, il m'a juste dit qu'il y avait des discours, et que je devrai en faire un …

- Ron !

- Quoi ? J'ai oublié, c'est tout, bougonna Ron.

- Et de toute façon, décréta Harry, c'était au ministre de me l'envoyer ! Il ne m'a rien envoyé, je ne sais rien, maintenant, il patiente, c'est tout !

Lorsqu'il parvint à la hauteur de Seamus, Dean et Neville, ceux-ci le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air :

- Là, tu as des explications à nous fournir, Harry, grommela Seamus. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu détestais Rogue autant que nous, voire même plus !

- Je n'ai rien dit cette année, rectifia Harry. Mais je peux te dire qu'au moment où j'ai finalement réussi à m'avouer la vérité, et cela m'a pris un certain nombre de mois, j'étais encore plus mal qu'avant !

- C'était pour ça ta grosse déprime après la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Demanda Neville timidement.

- Oui, Neville. C'était pour ça. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il pourrait poser ses yeux de cette façon là sur moi …

- Et après ?

Harry prit le temps d'expliquer à ses camarades ce qui s'était passé. Et ce malgré les murmures qui enflaient dans la salle. Malgré Kingsley qui vint plusieurs fois le tirer par la manche. De plus en plus amusé d'ailleurs …

Severus, de son côté, attendait patiemment sans parler. Au bout de longues minutes, il entendit, amusé, Drago siffler à son côté :

- Toujours pareil, Potter. Il se croit toujours le centre du monde. Il croit vraiment qu'on a que ça à faire ?

- Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Appelles-le Harry en ma présence Drago.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête Severus pour le choisir, lui entre tous ?

Severus eut un léger sourire en coin que Drago lui avait très rarement vu.

- C'est un compagnon parfait pour moi. Sur tous les plans. Ne l'oublie jamais !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ton maudit calice actuellement ? Il sait qu'on n'attend plus qu'il monte sur l'estrade pour que cette cérémonie commence !

- Non, il ne le sait pas. Du moins pas officiellement. Fudge ne lui a strictement rien dit sur cette soirée, Drago, et Harry va se venger à sa façon. Je pense que ça va lui coûter très cher nerveusement.

- A qui ? Au ministre ?

- Bien sûr, à Fudge ! Harry s'amuse comme un petit fou actuellement !

- Tu veux rire, là ?

- Pas du tout.

Enfin, une demi-heure après avoir quitté Severus, Harry consentit finalement à aller s'asseoir sur la chaise désignée par Kinglsey, avec un petit sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? souffla Kingsley.

- Assez, oui. Si tu as des tuyaux pour moi, n'hésites pas. Je vais le faire tourner bourrique ce soir …

- Il a prévu que tu parles juste après t'avoir remis ta médaille. Si cela peut te donner des idées … Mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin non plus si tu veux mon avis …

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore un peu plus.

Severus était partagé entre exaspération et rire, contaminé par l'amusement ouvert qu'il sentait chez Harry.

Mark avait un sourire qui lui barrait le visage. Et Sven, l'air résigné de quelqu'un qui s'attend à tout, mais surtout au pire.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur le côté de l'estrade laissant passer le ministre de la magie.

Très rouge, le ministre, pensa immédiatement Harry. Colère ? Fureur plutôt !

Il se leva respectueusement comme l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Et sa petite voix serpentarde lui suggéra quelque chose qui étira encore son sourire. Il se dirigea prestement vers le ministre qui le foudroyait du regard et lui dit chaleureusement d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu par une partie de l'assemblée :

- Monsieur le ministre ! Comme c'est aimable à vous de m'avoir laissé le temps de saluer tous mes amis ! Je vous en remercie beaucoup ! Mais maintenant, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à commencer cette merveilleuse cérémonie, dont je suis sûr que vous avez réglé personnellement tous les moindres détails !

Severus était assez près pour entendre la tirade. Il vit du coin de l'œil son filleul bouche bée. Enfin, pour autant qu'un Malefoy se laisse aller à être bouche bée en public.

Lui-même était assez surpris de cette attitude. Y aurait-il un côté serpentard caché chez Harry ? Il faudrait absolument qu'il creuse cela …

Harry, de son côté, était au comble de l'amusement. Ses paroles avaient pris Fudge totalement au dépourvu et devant le public, il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur. Il finit par reprendre contenance et déclara assez pompeusement :

- Mais c'est bien normal mon garçon, c'est bien normal !

Harry s'assit donc après avoir jeté un regard vers Severus qui le contemplait d'un air amusé. Son regard glissa sur Ron et Hermione : autant le premier avait un large sourire, autant la seconde paraissait tendue. Comme si elle savait qu'Harry allait se livrer à d'autres pitreries.

Fudge se mit devant le pupitre, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancer un :

- _Sonorus_ ! Mes chers amis, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous voir tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer notre victoire sur le Mal.

Ah ah ? Pensa Harry. Et que met-il vraiment sous le "nous" ?

- Après un long combat mené par les aurors ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry Potter a finalement tué le Mage Noir.

Tiens ! Sa voix s'était légèrement assourdie lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de l'Ordre, non ? C'était un effet de son imagination ?

- Loin de vouloir minimiser le rôle d'Harry dans ce combat, je voudrai tout de même rappeler toutes les actions, menées dans le plus grand secret, du Ministère qui ont permis ce magnifique résultat.

C'était parti ! Fudge tirait la gloire à lui !

A partir de cet instant, Harry décrocha à moitié du discours. A quoi bon écouter toutes les inepties concernant l'habileté des services du ministère à prévoir les attaques de Voldemort ? Fudge avait dû être prévenu très souvent par Dumbledore, qui tenait lui-même ses informations de Severus ! Il devint à nouveau attentif lorsque Fudge finit par reprendre en se tournant vers lui :

- C'est la raison pour laquelle, mon cher Harry, je suis heureux de pouvoir te remettre ce soir l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe !

Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Il entendit quelques murmures dans la salle et vit soudain Hermione qui lui faisait des signes désespérés.

Ah ? Se lever peut-être ? Il finit par le faire lentement.

Franchement ! Recevoir une médaille pour avoir tué ! Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il prit réellement conscience de la mort tangible de Voldemort. Et de ce qu'il avait fait avant.

Auparavant, il avait été trop pris par son désespoir, ses aspics, puis son union avec Severus pour y réfléchir.

Maintenant, tout revenait tel un boomerang moldu.

Il avait tué, et on le félicitait pour cela. Il allait recevoir la plus haute distinction du monde sorcier pour avoir commis un meurtre.

Plusieurs même. Car il se souvenait maintenant de la salve d'avada qui étaient partis de sa baguette au moment où il avait vu Severus tomber.

Il n'eut même pas conscience que Fudge lui épinglait sa médaille sur le revers de sa cape.

Il voulait Severus. Ses bras. Sa chaleur. Sa compréhension. Lui savait forcément ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on réalise qu'on a donné la mort.

Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser en lui demandant une étreinte devant l'ensemble du ministère …

Severus était crispé sur sa chaise.

Harry avait besoin de lui. Il était animé par deux sentiments contradictoires qui répondaient aux besoins exprimés par Harry : aller le réconforter sans se soucier de l'assemblée, et rester assis, en attendant que la crise passe.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée des pensées qui venaient de traverser son calice, mais savait qu'il exigerait des éclaircissements dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Finalement, les traits du visage d'Harry se durcirent brusquement tandis que Fudge épinglait sa médaille. Severus pouvait rester assis et contempler l'arrogance du Survivant qui refusait tout net de prononcer le moindre mot alors que Fudge s'entêtait à le lui demander.

Harry tentait de reléguer au fond de lui ces pensées noires. Tout d'abord, il ne tenait pas à passer pour un pleurnichard, surtout devant le ministre et certainement devant ceux qui allaient le former à son métier d'auror. Ensuite, il tenait à ce que Severus ne soit pas obligé de venir le voir maintenant. Ce dernier n'avait déjà pas voulu lui offrir un simple bijou en public, alors le réconforter dans cette grande salle ! Cela se révèlerait sûrement un calvaire pour lui ! Il faudrait qu'il tienne jusqu'à son retour au Square Grimmaurd !

Il refusait cependant de commencer un quelconque discours dans l'état où il était, quelles que soient les insistances de Fudge ! Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut la robe de Dumbledore dans son champ de vision.

- Monsieur le ministre, dit-il sur un ton grave. Notre jeune Harry n'est visiblement pas en état de faire maintenant son discours, donc, peut-être pourriez-vous continuer la cérémonie ? Et sans doute qu'Harry pourra, plus tard dans la soirée, dire quelques mots à l'assemblée ?

- Mais enfin Dumbledore, les gens sont venus pour l'entendre !

- Les gens sont venus pour célébrer la victoire, Fudge ! Ils vont le faire ! Qu'Harry fasse un discours ou non ! Ils peuvent le voir, je suis sûr qu'il pourra ensuite discuter avec un certain nombre d'entre eux, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront satisfaits ! Maintenant, je ne peux pas imaginer que vous ne soyez pas conscient que si vous le poussez trop dans ses retranchements, ce n'est pas à lui que vous aurez à faire, mais à son compagnon ?

- Jamais je ne me laisserai menacer par une créature comme celle-ci ! Déclara Fudge méprisant.

Cette phrase manqua de faire exploser Harry, bien qu'elle eut le mérite de reléguer ses idées noires à l'arrière-plan.. Il se leva brusquement et fixa Fudge droit dans les yeux, en crachant entre ses dents :

- Cette créature comme vous dites, siffla-t-il, m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, Fudge ! Ce qui est loin d'être votre cas ! Sans lui, jamais le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pu préparer le soir de la bataille ! Tout le monde aurait été pris au dépourvu ! Il y aurait eu des dizaines de morts et de blessés parmi les élèves ! Vous croyez que les parents qui sont ici vous auraient remercié pour cela ? Maintenant, si vous insistez tant pour que je fasse un discours, d'accord ! Je vais vous en faire un ! Et maintenant ! Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir pour l'écouter !

- Non, non, commença Fudge, qui était devenu rouge de colère autant que d'inquiétude, avant d'être violemment coupé par Harry.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le suivre à la lettre le déroulement de votre cérémonie ! Donc maintenant, si c'est l'heure de mon discours, vous vous asseyez et vous m'écoutez !

Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le pupitre, et Severus dut retenir un gémissement. Oui, lui, terreur des élèves de Poudlard et des cachots, était à deux doigts de gémir à l'idée d'un Harry allant faire un discours dans cet état là. Sans compter qu'il fallait qu'il s'accroche à deux mains à son siège pour ne pas bondir sur ce maudit ministre qui l'avait mis dans cette colère !

- En colère ton cher et tendre, parrain, non ?

- Drago. Ferme-la.

Son filleul lui jeta un regard légèrement inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce ton si coupant et glacial envers lui. Sans même parler du langage employé. Même deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il lui avait clairement signifié, après l'emprisonnement de son père à Azkaban, ce qu'il appelait encore « son idiotie de brigade d'Ombrage », il ne l'avait pas utilisé.

Harry prit le temps de chercher Severus du regard dans la salle alors qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Cela permit à sa colère de redescendre lentement. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il le trouva et qu'il se noya quelques secondes dans ses yeux noirs qu'il commença lentement :

- Lorsque j'ai réfléchi à ce que je pourrai vous dire ce soir, j'ai d'abord pensé à vous rappeler les absents. Ceux qui ne sont pas là ce soir avec nous parce qu'ils ont péri sous la baguette de Voldemort. Vous êtes sûrement nombreux à regretter amèrement la présence d'un parent, d'un ami. Parmi ceux là, je pense avoir quelque part la chance de n'en avoir connu que deux. Cedric Diggory et Sirius Black. Et avant que quiconque ici ne s'insurge de me voir honorer la mort de Sirius Black, je voudrai simplement vous informer que je l'ai connu voilà quatre ans. Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban non pas pour me tuer, mais pour me protéger. Ce qu'il a fait au maximum de ses capacités pendant les deux ans qui ont suivi. Et c'est en voulant me protéger qu'il est mort. Et mon opinion sur lui ne changera pas. C'était mon parrain, et il le restera.

Après quelques secondes de pause, Harry reprit lentement :

- Cedric est mort alors qu'il pensait avoir fait le plus dur : gagner la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous avions décidé de la saisir ensemble, car nous nous étions aidés dans le labyrinthe. Il est mort sans avoir l'ombre d'une chance de se défendre, assassiné par Peter Pettigrew. Oui, j'ai bien dit Peter Pettigrew.

Les murmures avaient commencé à enfler dans la salle.

- Celui-là même qui a conduit Voldemort à la maison de mes parents un certain soir d'octobre voilà bientôt dix-sept ans. J'espère que l'innocence de Sirius Black sera très bientôt reconnue et sa mémoire réhabilitée. Cela ne remplacera pas ses douze ans passés à Azkaban, ni le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu m'élever. Cela s'appellera simplement la justice. Quelque chose dont vont êtes particulièrement friand il me semble monsieur le ministre ? Je sais donc que je peux remettre en toute confiance ce dossier entre vos mains …

Là, c'est osé, pensa Severus. Mais habilement joué : Fudge allait être en mauvaise posture ! Il allait devoir s'emparer vraiment du dossier, et cela faisait longtemps que Severus avait rapporté les preuves de la vie de Pettigrew à Dumbledore … Il n'aimait pas plus Black pour autant, mais devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas le traître qui avait livré les parents d'Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Après ces souvenirs, reprit Harry, je veux bien sûr m'associer à monsieur le ministre dans ses remerciements aux efforts fournis par le ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix. Sans eux, je n'aurai pas pu me trouver devant Voldemort pour le combattre. Surtout sans la garde rapprochée que l'on m'avait fournie au soir de la bataille. J'ai cependant quelques personnes à remercier en particulier. Tout d'abord, professeur Dumbledore, merci de m'avoir permis une scolarité aussi normale que possible à Poudlard, et surtout merci pour votre soutien inconditionnel pendant toutes ces années. Ensuite, Ron et Hermione. Malgré tous les obstacles sur notre route, nous avons toujours réussi à maintenir notre amitié, et elle s'est révélée précieuse en bien des circonstances. Vous avez risqué votre vie depuis la première année pour moi, parfois en vous sacrifiant pour que je puisse aller plus loin. Vous avez toujours été dans l'ombre, et ce n'était pas une position facile. Vous ne m'en avez cependant jamais tenu rigueur, m'aidant de votre mieux. Merci pour votre soutien sans faille.

Il prit ensuite une longue inspiration avant de reprendre :

- Pour finir, et bien que je sache que cela ne va pas te plaire Severus, c'est à toi que je veux m'adresser.

Maudit soit-il ! Pesta Severus en son for intérieur. Ne pouvait-il se contenter de s'arrêter après Ron et Hermione ?

- C'est un secret de Polichinelle de dire que les sept ans que j'ai passé à tenter d'apprendre les potions avec toi furent un vrai cauchemar pour moi. Mais au delà de cela, tu fus aussi de ceux qui m'ont sauvé la vie toutes les années ou presque. Tout en me traitant comme un simple adolescent et non comme le Survivant. Et cela, aujourd'hui, je peux te dire que je t'en remercie. Maintenant, tu sais comme moi que beaucoup se posent la question, malgré tout, sur la raison qui a fait que j'ai accepté d'être ton calice. Cette raison, je n'ai pas honte de la dire à haute voix : je le suis devenu par amour pour toi. Ce même amour qui m'a permis de puiser les ressources nécessaires pour défaire Voldemort. C'est cela, et uniquement cela, qui nous permet à tous d'être ici ce soir. Pour terminer, je n'ajouterai que deux choses : tout d'abord je trouve dommage que notre monde en soit réduit à décorer ses citoyens parce qu'ils ont commis un meurtre. Ensuite, nous avons tous combattu avec force les idéaux de Voldemort qui voulait faire une différence entre les sorciers de Sang-pur et les autres, je pense que le temps de la réflexion est de mise avant d'envisager toute mesure qui vise à rejeter une partie de la population sorcière, sous peine de voir émerger un nouveau mage noir …

Harry tourna les talons sans rien ajouter pour aller s'asseoir. Le silence était palpable, comme si l'assemblée se repassait ses phrases dans sa tête. Enfin, Dumbledore fut le premier à se lever et à commencer à applaudir.

Alors que l'ensemble, ou presque, de la salle se levait pour applaudir également, Severus grimaçait intérieurement. L'une des dernières phrases lui avait donné la clef du mal-être précédent d'Harry. Il n'avait tout simplement pas encore digéré le fait d'avoir tué. Et il pouvait parfaitement imaginer dans quelle détresse il se trouvait. Etre meurtrier à dix-huit ans n'est pas chose facile à gérer.

Quant à sa pique envers les créatures dangereuses et donc envers le décret du ministère … Là, Severus était une fois de plus sidéré : Harry ne lui avait pas donné l'habitude de manier les mots de la sorte. Il hurlait plutôt le fond de sa pensée, plutôt que de se contenter d'allusions voilées. Décidément, il avait beaucoup évolué en … un an, il dirait …

- Tu lui as fait boire une potion pour qu'il soit capable de raisonnement ? Persifla Drago à ses côtés.

- Tu me connais mieux que cela, Drago, répondit lentement Severus. Mais peut-être que cela va t'aider à comprendre pourquoi je vis avec lui ?

- Tu ne dis plus que tu es amoureux ?

- Drago, soupira Severus. Je ne te le dirai pas cent fois. Oui, j'éprouve énormément de choses pour lui, y compris de l'amour. Maintenant, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de le répéter toutes les cinq minutes ! Et puisque tu le prends comme cela, oui, je me fiche totalement de ton opinion sur le sujet. Soit tu tolères sa présence, et quand je dis tolérer, cela implique d'arrêter vos gamineries, lorsque nous nous verrons, soit nous nous verrons sans lui. Mais alors très nettement moins souvent, Drago. Très, très nettement.

- Comme cet été ? Tu n'as pas brillé par ta présence au manoir !

- Je sais. Mais tu peux aussi comprendre que nous avions besoin de passer du temps ensemble avec Harry. Si cela peut te soulager, hormis le jour de son anniversaire, Harry n'a vu ni Weasley, ni Granger, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Nous sommes vraiment restés seuls. Mais je passerai te voir avant la rentrée si tu as envie de discuter avec moi.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours adoré cela, rétorqua Drago d'un ton de reproche.

- Alors il faudra que tu t'habitues à Harry.

RAR

Tif : j'ai supposé les calices ayant autant de vie que leur vampire, en effet. Mark partagera effectivement petit à petit son expérience avec Harry. Et non, on ne verra pas les choses de la vie chez Mark et Sven comme chez Harry et Severus. Gérer un couple à la fois est suffisant pour moi !

Onarluca : j'espère que tu as aimé le discours ??

Yumeni : je suis heureuse que tu apprécies la tournure de la fic. Les parents de Mark ? Oui, Harry les verra, je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspens ! Et tu sais bien que lorsqu'Harry a une idée en tête … Il n'est pas certain que Severus puisse vraiment le faire changer d'avis !!

Vendetta : j'ai semé la graine de l'impatience avec cette idée d'Harry ?

Tif : Oui, Harry est une bonne tête de mule, alors il ne va pas lâcher Severus ainsi. Quant à Mark, le fait que Sven rapplique aussitôt, c'est dans l'idée de protection du vampire que je développe ici ..

Amand1 : j'espère que le discours t'aura plu alors …


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Je pars ? Ou je reste ? 

**Correctrice : coqcigrue **

Fudge avait été obligé de se joindre aux applaudissements, mais le sourire était crispé. Harry n'avait qu'une envie : que tout cela cesse et qu'on l'oublie pour au moins une dizaine d'années. Une vingtaine ? Une centaine ?

Il fut donc extrêmement soulagé lorsque Dumbledore résuma son discours aux seules phrases :

- Après ce que Monsieur le Ministre et Harry viennent de dire, je ne vois plus qu'une chose à ajouter : nous sommes débarrassés d'une menace pesante, grâce aux divers sacrifice d'Harry, il ne tient qu'à nous, maintenant, par nos actes, à ce qu'aucune autre ne voit le jour.

Bon, ça y était ? Maintenant, il pouvait se carapater gentiment dans un coin sombre et attendre que l'heure tourne ? Oui, oui, ce ne serait pas très courageux, mais il avait tellement besoin de réfléchir enfin à ce qu'il avait fait.

Au fait qu'il était un meurtrier, ni plus ni moins.

Oui, celui qu'il avait tué était une ordure, oui le monde des sorciers ne s'en porterait que mieux, oui, oui, oui !

Mais il avait sciemment lancé le sortilège de mort sur lui. Sans compter les autres !

Pour se venger, pensait-il à ce moment là. Pas de belles pensées pour le monde sorcier, juste la pensée égoïste d'un adolescent qui croyait que son amour venait de périr sous ses yeux …

Malheureusement, Fudge décida que non.

Il y eut d'abord une interminable séance de photographies pour les journalistes accrédités par le ministère.

Ensuite un défilé, plus interminable encore, de personnes hautes placées qui tenaient absolument à le féliciter en personne. Malgré sa peine, il fit ce qu'on attendait de lui : sourire, sourire, sourire encore, remercier, accepter les félicitations.

Il mystifia presque tout le monde par son apparente bonne humeur.

Sauf un groupe composé de Severus, Sven, Mark et Remus. Et un autre groupe composé des Weasley et d'Hermione.

Dans la litanie des patronymes, un nom retint son attention :

- Monsieur et Madame Torvik.

Tiens donc. Les parents de Mark.

Vêtus luxueusement, arborant un air conquérant pour monsieur, ils lui rappelaient furieusement les Malefoy quand il les avait vus à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il s'aperçut que leurs regards ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévier vers sa jugulaire. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne put s'empêcher de dire ironiquement :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je ne sens jamais les plaies que j'ai dans le cou …

- Ne me parlez pas de cela, siffla en retour M. Torvik. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Je crois que si, répliqua fermement Harry. Puisque j'ai passé un week-end absolument délicieux chez Mark voici à peine quinze jours …

- Je ne connais pas de Mark !

- C'est dommage pour vous ! C'est un hôte remarquable qui sait parfaitement prendre en compte toutes les, comment dire, petites particularités de ses invités ?

- Allons-nous en, je t'en prie, murmura Mme Torvik à son mari.

Harry remarqua alors qu'elle semblait au bord des larmes. Il les regarda partir, pensif. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit : Mark avait été rejeté par toute sa famille, ou simplement par son père ? Qui avait dans ce cas imposé ce rejet au reste de la famille ?

Le défilé continua. Harry commençait sérieusement à s'agacer lorsque le signal du dîner fut donné. Il laissa Fudge le conduire à la table d'honneur, mais fit un bref tour d'horizon avant de s'asseoir.

Il constata d'abord que ces remerciements idiots lui avaient fait manquer l'apéritif, sur lequel il avait compté pour commencer à manger. Ensuite à sa table ne figuraient que des personnes du ministère, dont Ombrage par exemple, ou des grandes familles de sang-pur, dont les Malefoy, mère et fils, ou les Torvik. Et surtout, Severus n'était nulle part en vue. Il se tourna brutalement vers Fudge et demanda d'une voix sourde :

- Où est Severus Rogue ?

- A sa place, siffla en retour le ministre. Avec toutes les créatures préférées de Dumbledore ! Le loup-garou, le géant, l'autre vampire …

- Suffit, siffla Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui. Ainsi donc, vous ne supportez pas ces sorciers, monsieur le ministre ?

- Ce ne sont pas des sorciers ! Ce sont des créatures !

- Et comment faites-vous la différence entre un véritable sorcier, selon vos dires, et les autres ?

- Ils sont différents ! Soit ils se transforment de façon incontrôlable et dangereuse, ou encore ne s'alimentent pas normalement ! Toujours est-il, mon cher Harry, que tu n'as rien à faire avec ces gens. Ne t'inquiète pas, les meilleurs médicomages travaillent pour toi pour que tu puisses rompre cette union contre nature et …

- Jamais ! Explosa Harry. Jamais je n'accepterai de me séparer de mon compagnon, martela-t-il. Et puisque vous ne supportez pas les créatures, comme vous dites, je vais vous faire le plaisir de me retirer de votre table ! Car je pense qu'en temps que calice, puisque j'adore me faire mordre par un vampire, je mérite autant qu'eux ce dénigrement !

- Mais enfin, Harry, tu n'as rien à voir avec eux ! Je te l'interdis, tu entends ?

- J'entends parfaitement, grinça Harry. Dans ce cas, monsieur le ministre, vous voudrez bien m'excuser de ne pas rester plus longtemps à cette cérémonie. Les séquelles du combat, vous comprenez ?

- Je te l'interdis ! Vociféra Fudge. Ta place est ici, et non la leur !

- Ah oui ? Eh bien c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Harry partit d'un pas rageur vers la sortie.

Non, non et non, il ne se laisserait pas plus manipuler ! Le monde sorcier devrait s'y faire ! Leur Sauveur était un heureux calice.

Il entendit du remue-ménage derrière lui, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Et l'expression de son visage dissuadait quiconque de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Severus attendait l'explosion d'Harry depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de la répartition des tables. S'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère en réponse à la rage d'Harry, il aurait pu presque rire de l'expression de son filleul qui avait assisté à tout l'échange. Harry avait fait fort par cette déclaration toute amoureuse. Drago était sans voix, bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Toujours était il que Fudge avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Mais peut-être était-ce voulu ? Pour qu'Harry craque ? Un signe de Dumbledore fit comprendre à Severus qu'il devait absolument le rattraper. Et lorsqu'il vit un masque de dureté tomber sur le visage de son mentor, il se permit un léger sourire sarcastique. Fudge allait passer un sale quart d'heure ! Il allongea le pas pour rattraper Harry juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle et posa sa main sur son épaule en ordonnant immédiatement :

- Harry, reste-là.

- Pas question, Sev ! Rétorqua Harry en se retournant vers lui. Ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris sous l'effet de la colère et lui rappelaient les jours sombres où il faisait preuve d'une légère partialité à son encontre …

- Si, insista-t-il plus froidement. Dumbledore va ramener Fudge à la raison. Et il s'arrangera pour qu'on ne soit pas loin l'un de l'autre pendant le dîner.

- Et après ? Quelle humiliation a-t-il encore en réserve ? Combien de temps il va falloir que je dise oui à tout ce qu'il dit ? Combien de temps va-t-il tirer les lauriers de la défaite de Voldemort ? Alors qu'il n'a rien fait ! Combien de temps il va falloir que je me laisse humilier ?

- Tu es injuste là. Le ministère a toujours agit dès qu'ils avaient les renseignements !

- Parlons-en ! Dès qu'ils avaient les renseignements, tu as dit ! Mais ils étaient tellement incapables de les chercher eux-mêmes, qu'ils attendaient que Dumbledore et toi leur fournissiez ! Je suis certain de cela, Severus ! C'était tellement plus confortable pour lui de laisser le sale boulot aux autres ! Et accessoirement de me pourrir la vie encore un peu plus comme avec l'autre crapaud !

- Harry, tu ne changeras pas Fudge maintenant. Couard il était, couard il reste ! Maintenant, montre-toi un peu plus courageux que lui et affronte dignement cette fin de soirée ! S'il te plait, finit-il par ajouter.

- Pourquoi ? Quelle est la raison profonde qui fait que je dois le faire, Sev ?

Severus soupira longuement avant de répondre. Il s'était promis de ne jamais tenter de se dérober devant les questions d'Harry. De ne pas finasser ou de s'en tirer par une pirouette. Il dit donc d'une voix un peu lasse :

- Parce que de sa place, il est encore capable de te nuire, Harry. Il reste encore un an avant la prochaine élection. Il peut vraiment te mettre les bâtons dans les roues pour l'école des aurors.

- Et s'il est réélu ?

- Pas question ! Crois-moi, Dumbledore fera tout pour que cela n'arrive pas ! Et toi aussi !

- Moi ?

- Evidemment ! Ta parole sera très écoutée. Mais elle le sera d'autant plus si tu agis comme un adulte mature, et pas avec les sautes d'humeur d'un adolescent ! Harry, je n'y peux rien. Tu sais très bien que le monde sorcier réagira ainsi.

- Cette cérémonie est … ridicule Severus. Non, pas ridicule. Grotesque. Affligeante. Ecœurante. Et je …

- Je sais très bien qu'elle est en train de te faire seulement prendre conscience de certaines choses, coupa Severus en se rapprochant de lui, et on en discutera dès qu'on sera tous les deux. Mais il faut encore tenir quelques heures. Sinon, crois-moi, Fudge ne serait que trop heureux de t'obliger à passer un contrôle médical pour soi-disant s'assurer que tu es stable psychologiquement. Et il s'arrangerait pour que tes nerfs lâchent et ainsi te refuser la carrière que tu veux. Il veut t'évincer à tout prix, Harry. Maintenant que tu as sauvé le monde sorcier, tu es devenu plus qu'encombrant pour lui, même s'il est obligé de sauvegarder les apparences en faisant mine de te choyer. Maintenant, tu as deux solutions : ou tu fuis, tu lui laisses le champ libre et on repart à zéro dans un autre pays, mais pas en Europe, les ministres des autres pays suivent trop son avis. Ou tu décides de lui pourrir la vie, et là, il faut commencer par rester ce soir.

- Pourquoi il m'en veut tellement ?

- Parce que tu es un modèle pour le monde sorcier, Harry. Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu lui fais bien trop d'ombre à son goût !

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? Rester ? Partir ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne raffole pas plus que toi de cette cérémonie, mais …

- Non, ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle, le coupa Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Rester en Angleterre pour avoir à se battre contre Fudge ? Ou repartir de zéro ailleurs ?

- Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de cela …

- Si justement, Sev, c'est le moment apparemment ! Puisque selon toi, soit je dois rester supporter Fudge dès maintenant et tenter de faire ma carrière d'auror, soit je dois choisir l'exil avant qu'il ne me l'impose de gré ou de force ! Ou qu'il tente de me séparer de toi, soit dit en passant …

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Murmura Severus un ton plus bas alors qu'un éclair de rage passait dans ses yeux.

- De ce que Fudge manigance tout simplement ! Il a eut le culot de me dire que des médicomages travaillaient pour moi pour que, selon ses termes, je puisse rompre cette union contre nature !

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et déclara entre ses dents serrées :

- Alors je vais te donner ma réponse : je préfère l'Angleterre, car je vais faire payer très cher à Fudge l'idée même qu'il veuille tenter de nous séparer ! Mais pour que tu aies au moins une fois le choix dans ta vie, je te laisse décider : ou tu pars et je te suis, ou tu retournes là-bas et Fudge peut commencer à trembler, crois-moi !

Harry pesa de longues secondes le pour et le contre.

Pour une fois, effectivement, il avait entièrement le choix dans sa vie.

Severus le traitait comme un adulte et le laissait maître de son choix, sachant qu'il devrait obligatoirement le suivre, ne serait-ce que pour survivre.

Il décida brusquement qu'il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son rêve : devenir auror.

Un sourire malicieux commença à étirer ses lèvres.

- J'ai hâte de te voir vraiment enquiquiner quelqu'un, Sev ! Car j'imagine que ce que j'ai subi n'était que des amusements de bas étage pour toi ?

- C'était trop facile avec toi. Tu réagissais toujours de la même façon et trop rapidement … Je reconnais qu'avec Fudge, cela va être une autre paire de manches, car de surcroît c'est lui qui est en position de force par sa fonction. Mais le jeu n'en sera que plus plaisant, ajouta Severus avec un sourire vicieux.

- Alors, ce n'est pas de tout ça, mais j'ai faim, moi ! Il me semble que j'ai quelqu'un à nourrir ce soir …

C'est ainsi qu'ils revinrent l'air déterminé sous l'œil curieux de la totalité de l'assemblée. Celle-ci avait compris que le Survivant avait failli partir, profondément en colère, avant de discuter de façon véhémente avec son compagnon, puis sembler se mettre d'accord avec lui et revenir avec un air …

Qui fit gémir Hermione intérieurement lorsqu'elle les vit. Lorsqu'Harry avait cet air là sur le visage, cela sentait les ennuis à plein nez … Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le même genre d'expression sur le visage de son ancien professeur !

Dumbledore, de son côté, faillit en perdre son flegme légendaire. Que mijotait donc Severus ? Certes, il avait ramené Harry à de meilleurs sentiments, mais cette expression … qui lui rappelait tellement Sirius dans ses plus grands exploits … Y aurait-il un maraudeur caché chez l'ancien directeur des Serpentards ? Et il ne put se retenir de pouffer lorsque Severus lui glissa discrètement « Je vais me payer Fudge ». Là, le ministre était sur une pente dangereuse ! Qu'il allait s'empresser de savonner pour mieux les aider encore. Ils méritaient de vivre heureux ensemble. Tout simplement. Et sans qu'un vulgaire ministre ne vienne leur chercher des noises ! Ceci dit, Fudge ministre, face à Severus qui n'avait plus beaucoup de droits … Le match était un peu plus équilibré … Mais Fudge face au couple … Dumbledore se frotta les mains intérieurement : Fudge allait se faire laminer sans avoir le temps de comprendre comment.

Harry ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire de triomphe lorsqu'il vit qu'une place avait été faite à côté de lui à la table d'honneur. Lequel sourire ne fut nullement terni par la remarque à peine murmurée de Severus qui se tenait juste derrière lui :

- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin et va t'asseoir. Mange et laisse-moi parler.

Loin de s'offusquer de s'entendre donner des ordres, Harry se détendit. Le match Fudge – Severus allait commencer sous son nez, et il allait pouvoir jouer les arbitres. Et apprendre la technique de Severus pour ensuite pouvoir s'y mettre à son tour.

Franchement, il n'y a rien d'humiliant à reconnaître qu'un serpentard de près de quarante ans manie mieux les mots qu'un gryffondor de dix-huit, non ? Harry tenait à sa carrière d'auror, tandis que Fudge ferait tout son possible pour s'éviter cela. D'autant plus que Severus avait rempli son dossier d'inscription à la même école et avait été accepté sans aucune difficulté …

Il avait donc désormais Severus à sa gauche, une certaine Madame Owen à sa droite, et le ministre en face de lui, qui était encadré par Narcissa Malefoy et Mme Torvik. Bon, donc s'il en doutait encore, les Torvik avaient vraiment leurs entrées au ministère. Il remarqua également que si le filleul de Severus, qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à appeler Drago, était à côté de sa mère, le mari de Mme Torvik était légèrement plus loin, face à Dumbledore. Les assiettes se remplirent quelques secondes plus tard, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant la quantité dans son assiette : c'était encore les amuses-gueule de l'apéritif ou quoi ? Il esquissa malgré tout un sourire lorsque Mme Owen engagea la conversation sur un ton léger :

- D'après ce que j'ai lu sur les calices, j'espère que vous avez mangé avant de partir, car je crains que vous ne soyez pas vraiment gâté ce soir pour la nourriture.

Dans un grand effort de politesse, Harry répondit tout de même :

- Mais cette entrée est succulente !

- Et la quantité, M. Potter ?

Il croisa son regard pétillant d'amusement et ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser une grimace en retour.

Mme Owen se révéla très rapidement une convive très au goût d'Harry. Elle parlait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne mangeait, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de se restaurer. Il fut bien interloqué à un moment lorsqu'elle pouffa en lui désignant son assiette alors qu'il était en train de lui expliquer que, non, les cours de Binns ne s'étaient pas améliorés depuis le temps qu'elle était allée à Poudlard. Mais il en comprit la raison en s'apercevant que son assiette était à nouveau presque entièrement remplie alors qu'il était sûr qu'il avait tout fini. En se tournant vers Severus, il croisa son regard rieur et sut d'où venait la nourriture. D'autant que Fudge était de plus en plus renfrogné. Et pour cause, car, non seulement Severus ne faisait pas mystère du fait qu'il nourrissait son calice, mais Harry ne daignait même pas lui adresser la parole et se concentrait exclusivement sur sa discussion avec Mme Owen.

Harry vit aussi du coin de l'œil que Severus discutait uniquement avec les Malefoy. Il ne restait donc au ministre que Mme Torvik avec qui converser. Laquelle semblait bien plus intéressée par tout ce que disait Harry que par le ministre lui-même.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous avez un compagnon très attentionné à vos côtés, M. Potter ? Ce qui me semble toujours surréaliste au regard de ce que me raconte mon fils qui a eu M. Rogue comme professeur de potions pendant cinq ans, soit dit en passant.

- Votre fils a sûrement raison sur tout, et même plus concernant son attitude d'enseignant. Mais c'est vrai que l'attitude du compagnon n'a rien à voir avec celle du professeur. Donc j'en profite.

- Dans un autre registre, M. Potter, pensez-vous vraiment que vous allez apprendre beaucoup de choses à l'école des aurors ? Car après votre victoire sur Vous-Savez-Qui, on pourrait penser qu'on vous aurait donné votre diplôme d'auror directement, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Avoir un diplôme pour avoir su lancer le sort de mort ? Lança Harry désabusé. Ce serait grotesque à mon avis au contraire. Je n'ai que mes aspics, et j'ai autant à apprendre que tous ceux qui vont intégrer l'école. Hormis Severus pour les potions, puisqu'il a déjà, malgré tout, toutes les connaissances requises dans cette matière, et ceci, pas une seule circulaire ne pourra lui enlever.

Il vit une lueur de satisfaction passer dans le regard de son interlocutrice, sans vraiment en connaître la raison.

Arrivé à la fin du dessert, et malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui rajouter Severus sans aucune discrétion sous le regard torve de Fudge, Harry sentait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment mangé. Malheureusement, il faudrait qu'il fasse avec !

Fudge le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix grinçante :

- Cela va être à vous, Potter, d'ouvrir le bal. Il va sans dire que vous n'aurez pas le cœur d'offusquer le monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

- Harry, dit Severus d'un ton doucereux, ce que le ministre veut te dire, ou plutôt ce qu'il veut t'interdire, c'est d'ouvrir le bal avec moi. Chéri.

Harry manque de pouffer de rire en voyant l'expression de Fudge : scandalisée par l'expression employée, tout autant que renfrognée d'avoir été percé à jour. Le ministre grinça rapidement cependant :

- Rogue, je me contente de rappeler à Potter les bases de la politesse sorcière. Un homme se doit d'ouvrir le bal avec une femme !

Harry se tourna délibérément vers Severus avec un petit sourire charmeur et dit malicieusement :

- Je n'attendais pas autant d'explications de ta part. Mon amour. Je m'en vais donc chercher ma cavalière.

Il croisa le regard rieur de Dumbledore, qui avait entendu tout l'échange, ainsi que le regard légèrement dégoûté et agacé de Drago Malefoy. Il ne put résister à la tentation et lança :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Drago. Je te promets de faire tous mes efforts pour que Severus ne tombe pas dans un romantisme exacerbé ! Mais tu sais aussi sûrement combien il peut être plus têtu que moi !

Severus jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Drago : Harry avait marqué un point, et de façon tout à fait serpentarde.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait danser avec Severus, il ne lui restait qu'une solution logique. Il se dirigea donc vers la table où se trouvaient réunis ses anciens camarades, ainsi que la famille Weasley. Il arriva derrière Hermione avec un large sourire, se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu m'aides à mettre Fudge un peu plus en colère ?

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je te demande si tu veux bien ouvrir le bal avec moi pour faire enrager Fudge et une partie des dames de sang plus pur que pur qui sont à ma table et qui espéraient bien être celle qui ouvrirait le bal avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier !

- Mais … et Severus ? Ce n'est pas plutôt avec lui que …

- Interdiction de Fudge. Pour ne pas choquer la bonne société sorcière, je me dois d'ouvrir le bal avec une femme !

- Je serai donc ton second choix ? Le taquina Hermione en prenant sa main avec un sourire.

- Tu es mon premier choix féminin, rétorqua Harry avec bonne humeur en se dirigeant vers la piste de dans qui était apparue.

- Tu as appris à danser depuis le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Oui, Mark m'a appris lorsque nous sommes allés chez eux.

- Mark ? Interrogea Hermione alors que les premières notes d'une valse retentissaient ce qui provoqua une grimace d'Harry. Mark lui avait bien apprit à valser, mais il s'était révélé sans aucune contestation possible bien plus doué pour suivre que pour conduire. Il restait raide en conduisant, tandis qu'il était totalement détendu en suivant.

Après quelques pas cependant, il parvint à se détendre suffisamment pour expliquer enfin à Hermione plus précisément qui était Mark. Et à la fin de la valse, il refusa catégoriquement de lâcher sa cavalière pour en changer :

- Allez, Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas me refuser cela ! Elles sont toutes prêtes à se jeter sur ma main dès que je vais te lâcher !

- Où est passé le Harry téméraire que je connais ?

- Pas loin, puisque je suis encore là, grommela Harry en réponse. J'étais vraiment à deux doigts de partir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Fudge avait une fois de plus traité Sev de créature. Et qu'il nous avait au départ séparé pour le dîner. Mais maintenant, je ne m'en fais pas, Sev va lui faire largement regretter cela, et plus qu'une fois, crois-moi !

- Lui ? S'impliquer juste pour ça ?

- Il s'est décidé lorsque je lui ai dit que Fudge et ses médicomages travaillaient pour nous séparer.

- Non ? Il oserait essayer ? Mais ce serait criminel ! Le vampire ne peut pas se passer de son calice une fois le lien fait !

- Je crois que Fudge se ficherait totalement de ce qui pourrait arriver à Severus. Il ne peut pas supporter que je sois lié à un vampire, mais d'un autre côté, dès qu'il peut me rabaisser, il le fait ! Je n'y comprends rien Hermione !

- C'est pourtant simple Harry ! Fudge ne peut pas te dénigrer officiellement, il y perdrait son poste de ministre, mais il a peur de l'ascendant que tu as sur la société sorcière !

- Et dire que je croyais que je pourrais avoir une petite vie tranquille après avoir tué l'autre fou …

- Tu as une certaine chance, répondit Hermione doucement, d'ici une centaine d'années tu auras la paix …

- Oui, mais sans vous, Hermione …

- C'est sûrement pour cela que Severus tient à ce que tu deviennes ami avec un autre calice. Au moins, vous resterez deux …

Néanmoins à la fin de la troisième danse, il dû lâcher à regret Hermione, et un nouveau calvaire commença pour lui : toute la gente féminine invitée tenait à être vue en train de danser avec lui. A une heure du matin, après avoir dansé sans discontinuer pendant deux heures, il était éreinté lorsqu'il se retrouva à danser avec Narcissa Malefoy. Après quelques secondes de danse en silence, ce dont Harry la remercia silencieusement car il était saoulé de paroles, elle finit par dire :

- Quand donc finirez-vous par venir nous voir au manoir, M. Potter ? Drago a besoin de son parrain, d'autant plus depuis que son père est en prison.

- Je … euh … Mais …

- Lucius est en prison et il le mérite, ajouta-t-elle tranquillement. Je vous dois des remerciements au passage : vous m'en avez débarrassé d'abord, avant de me débarrasser de l'asservissement auquel il m'avait contraint. Surpris ?

- Je … Oui, bafouilla lamentablement Harry.

- Je ne suis pas ma sœur, M. Potter. Bellatrix est très … extrémiste. Je ne le suis pas. Ma plus grande erreur est de ne pas avoir eu le courage de mon cousin à mon entrée à Poudlard.

- Votre … cousin ?

- Sirius Black. Dont vous soutenez avec raison l'innocence d'ailleurs ! Que se passe-t-il, M. Potter, aurai-je réussi à vous réduire au silence ?

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une personne ici capable de vraiment me réduire au silence, répondit lentement Harry. Mais je peux dire honnêtement que vos paroles me donnent à réfléchir …

- Tous les Malefoy ne sont pas identiques, M. Potter …

- Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué de différence, répliqua Harry assez froidement.

- C'est pour la voir que je serai heureuse que vous veniez dîner avec Severus samedi prochain …

Dîner au Manoir Malefoy ? Quel cauchemar pensa immédiatement Harry. Il se força néanmoins à répondre :

- Il faudra que je demande à Severus si nous n'avons rien de prévu …

- C'est déjà fait, M. Potter, et Severus m'a indiqué qu'il verrait cela avec vous …

- Alors … euh … j'imagine que nous vous enverrons notre réponse par hibou ?

Narcissa Malefoy acquiesça d'un sourire assez condescendant selon les critères d'Harry alors que la danse se terminait.

RAR

Yumeni : je suis heureuse que cela te plaise !

Tourmaline : je te remercie de ces compliments en tout cas. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres, car je crois que je suis partie dans une fic super longue.

Khisanth : j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que le précédent alors !

Me : effectivement, Harry est dans sa phase de manipulateur …

Tif : entente entre Drago et Harry ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait pour tout de suite … Harry était en effet serpentard, mais le côté gryffondor est tout de même ressorti un peu dans ce chapitre …

Elodie : non, effectivement, il n'est pas bon de même Harry en colère

Amand1 : dans l'état d'esprit où je voyais Harry, il ne pouvait plus faire un discours comique …

Adenoide : je suis heureuse que tu aies aussi apprécié le discours. Et effectivement Drago devra aller sur des œufs avec Harry, mais Severus est têtu lui aussi et aime chacun des deux d'une façon différente, donc il les tannera pour qu'ils s'entendent.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Accepter ses actes 

**Correctrice : coqcigrue **

Il crut cauchemarder pour de bon lorsqu'il vit la prochaine personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Dolorès Ombrage en personne.

Là, il déclarait forfait.

Politesse ou pas, il était hors de question qu'il danse avec cet immonde personnage qui avait voulu user du Doloris sur lui.

Non, non et non !

Il entendit dans la seconde une voix amusée dans son oreille :

- Enfin disponible pour moi ?

- Sev ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire. Bien sûr !

Un toussotement arrêta brutalement les pas d'Harry, mais il se sentit aussitôt vigoureusement tiré et enlacé par Severus qui lui siffla aux oreilles :

- Fais plutôt semblant de n'avoir rien vu, ni entendu !

Ce qui immanquablement fit pouffer Harry.

Les têtes commencèrent à se tourner vers eux sans qu'Harry en eut conscience. C'était en effet la première fois de la soirée qu'Harry se détendait complètement et se laissait aller à la musique. Il laissait enfin éclater toute la joie d'un adolescent qui dansait sans réserve. Il s'accordait parfaitement avec Severus qui le menait avec dextérité. Il y eut bien quelques murmures étonnés, surtout parmi les amis d'Harry, en constatant que leur ancien professeur de potions dansait de telle façon, mais il y eut surtout une certaine prise de conscience qu'Harry pensait chaque mot de son discours lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'amour qui le liait à Severus.

Ce n'était pas juste des mots, c'était la stricte vérité.

Amour qui devint encore plus évident lorsque le premier slow de la soirée commença. Même Trelawney aurait pu deviner qu'il était hors de question qu'Harry change de bras pour le danser.

Ils étaient aussi proches que possible l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant que la bienséance ne puisse s'en offusquer. Harry avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Severus, tandis que ce dernier avait croisé les siennes sur les reins de son compagnon. Ni trop haut, ni trop bas.

- Tu sais que Fudge est en rage par chacune de tes actions ? Attaqua Severus avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Récapitulons : tu vas l'obliger à ressortir le dossier de Black, et avec les preuves que j'ai accumulées, il n'a aucune chance d'éviter de déclarer son innocence.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, Harry. Black sera innocenté, au moins de la trahison de tes parents …

- Ce qui te fait sauter de joie au plafond à ce que je vois …

- Je ne suis pas mécontent, si ça te fait plaisir, et je sais que c'est le cas. Mais cela n'empêche rien à ce qui s'est passé entre nous à Poudlard !

- Je sais. La prochaine fois que Sven et Mark viennent chez nous, Remus viendra aussi pour que j'essaye de comprendre …

- Ensuite, pour en revenir à Fudge, tu as dit le minimum sur le rôle du ministère dans la bataille.

- Normal ! Il a fait le minimum, il a les remerciements minimum ! Surtout après m'avoir traité de menteur pendant plus d'un an et m'avoir fait subir Ombrage !

- Pour continuer, tu as eu l'audace d'énoncer à haute et intelligible voix la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes liés. En évitant de prononcer tous les mots, ce qui est parfait, car il ne sait toujours pas tout.

- Et en quoi cela l'ennuie ?

- Parce qu'il aura bien plus de mal à tenter de nous séparer, puisque tout le monde sait maintenant que tu veux rester avec moi ! Et pour terminer, tu arrives à sous-entendre que son décret sur les créatures dangereuses est une imbécillité. En un nombre de mots tout à fait restreint. Tu étais vraiment inspiré ce soir, dis-moi ?

- J'étais agacé surtout. Enfin … pas seulement …

- Je sais, coupa doucement Severus. Je crois que j'ai compris, et, je te l'ai déjà dit, nous en reparlerons dès que nous serons seuls. Maintenant, je me demande comment tu as appris à manier les mots ainsi ? Et le choixpeau était si sûr de ta maison ?

- Mmm, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Il a peut-être un peu hésité, effectivement …

- Allez, dis le fond de ta pensée, avoue tout …

- Il a bien failli me mettre chez toi …

- Depuis ce soir, j'en étais presque sûr. Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'a décidé à te faire pactiser avec l'ennemi ?

- Je crois bien l'avoir un peu …heu … supplié ? J'avais déjà croisé ton cher filleul qui avait été réparti plus vite qu'un vif à Serpentard, et je savais déjà que je ne voulais pas le côtoyer plus que nécessaire …

- Franchement, Drago étant le fruit des Malefoy et des Black tout à la fois, qu'il aille ailleurs qu'à Serpentard aurait été bien étonnant … Je ne vois guère effectivement qu'un caractère comme celui de ton parrain pour arriver à passer outre son sang à onze ans !

- J'ai dansé avec Mme Malefoy tout à l'heure, et elle m'a dit que le choixpeau avait hésité pour elle également, mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de tourner le dos à Serpentard comme Sirius. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, elle me l'avait déjà dit lorsqu'on faisait nos études. Nous étions assez proches l'un de l'autre, un peu comme Granger et toi, mais avec la distance propre à notre maison j'imagine … Alors elle a dû aussi te dire que nous irons dîner samedi prochain chez eux ?

- Oui, soupira Harry. Tu pourras peut-être au moins lui glisser que j'ai besoin de manger. Pas de picorer comme ce soir ?

- Mark va faire quelque chose pour toi. Il sait que tu as raté l'apéritif, et il a vu les portions tout comme toi. Il doit être parti te chercher un complément que tu pourras manger en discutant.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va me laisser le temps de discuter avec qui je veux ?

- Tes amis s'organisent, ne t'en fais pas. Après, Dumbledore et Hagrid vont retenir les ardeurs de tout le monde, chacun avec sa méthode.

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la danse, Harry put enfin rejoindre les Weasley qui étaient tous présent, ainsi que ses anciens camarades de dortoir, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Fol Œil. Certaines personnes avaient bien tenté de l'arrêter dans sa progression, mais les regards noirs de Severus et sa main qui ne quittait pas sa nuque n'encourageait guère à l'insistance. Il put discuter de tout et de rien sans être sans cesse sur ses gardes, sans avoir à craindre de prononcer un mot de trop.

Il était en pleine discussion avec les jumeaux, lorsqu'il sentit une main tapoter doucement son épaule :

- Un petit creux ? Demanda Mark avec un rire dans la voix en lui tendant un paquet assez long.

- Petit ? Enorme, tu veux dire ! Non mais tu as vu ce qu'on avait à manger ? Mmm, un sandwich français ! Tu me sauves, sinon j'étais bon pour dévaliser le garde-manger en rentrant.

Mark se souvenait bien des jumeaux et de leurs farces puisqu'il les avait vu à l'œuvre pendant trois ans. Il put donc discuter avec eux, tandis qu'Harry dévorait son en-cas avec appétit.

- Au fait, Harry, dit Fred innocemment, tu sais qu'on a un bon tas de gallions pour toi dans notre coffre ?

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien, nous avons considéré la bourse que tu nous as donné comme un simple emprunt, nous te l'avons remboursée et avons décidé de te donner toujours une part des bénéfices, puisque sans toi, je ne vois guère comment nous aurions pu ouvrir notre boutique … Et te fournir aussi souvent que tu le voulais … Et faire des créations spéciales pour toi et … enfin, tu sais qui …

Harry rentrait petit à petit la tête dans les épaules, car Severus, qui s'était rapproché, avait tout entendu, et qu'il l'avait toujours entendu pester contre toutes les farces en provenance des jumeaux qui fleurissaient au collège. D'autant qu'Harry avait largement utilisé de ces farces sur son filleul, puisque c'est à lui que les jumeaux faisaient allusion. Avec toujours un effet garanti et ravageur. Drago avait fait un certain nombre de stages à l'infirmerie à cause de lui …

- Harry ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Je dois comprendre quoi ?

- Euh … Que … Enfin … Tu vois …

- La seule chose que je vois pour l'instant, c'est que tu es pour le moins mal à l'aise pour m'expliquer …

- C'est que … enfin … Tu te souviens qu'il y avait un prix au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Et ?

- Ben … en fait … je l'ai donné aux jumeaux … Pour qu'ils montent leur boutique …

- Donc c'est quelque part à toi que Drago doit sa multitude de passages à l'infirmerie ?

- Euh …

- Eh bien tu vois que je vais finir par te faire avouer toutes tes frasques !

Les jumeaux s'étaient rapprochés d'Harry car le ton était à l'orage et Mark était partagé entre inquiétude et sourire. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils furent d'autant plus stupéfaits au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu'ils virent Harry finir par éclater de rire et un demi-sourire apparaître sur le visage de leur ancien professeur. Il avait en effet intercepté dans ses yeux la petite lueur amusée qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Rien d'irréversible n'est arrivé à ton précieux filleul !

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'entende de cette oreille !

- Mais qui lui dira ?

- A ton avis ?

- Tu fais comme tu veux … Mais c'est toujours moi qui ai accès à cette source intarissable de farces en tous genres et sous toutes les formes …

- Parce que tu oserais les stocker à la maison ?

- Pour que tu m'y fasses goûter ? Non, je ne suis pas fou ! Et puis, Fred et Georges m'ont toujours beaucoup aidé dans les expéditions …

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, chacun avec un léger sourire, qui finit par s'étirer en même temps. Egalité pure et simple.

Severus finit par dire d'un air rusé :

- Garde bien le contact. Qui sait, tu pourrais en avoir besoin ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il comprenait ce qu'il croyait là ? Que Severus pourrait s'en servir lui-même par son intermédiaire ? Un léger signe de tête de Severus lui fit comprendre que oui. C'était désormais une arme de plus dans ses mains …

Il avait encore un large sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et Hermione en train de discuter non loin de Dumbledore et Hagrid. Il se faufila jusqu'à eux et aussitôt Hermione lui sauta au cou :

- Harry ! Que s'est-il passé après le discours de Fudge ? Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à recevoir ta médaille ? Et ensuite pourquoi …

- Laisse-le respirer Hermione, coupa Ron dans un grognement. Tu crois qu'il va se souvenir de toutes tes questions d'un coup ?

Harry soupira en regardant ses amis. Il leur devait la stricte vérité.

- J'ai réalisé la raison pour laquelle il m'a remis la médaille Hermione. J'ai tué et j'ai la plus haute distinction du monde sorcier. Quel paradoxe, non ?

Il sentit les larmes picoter ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il les ferma en sentant Ron et Hermione l'enlacer chacun de leur côté.

- Oh Harry, murmura simplement Hermione.

Sans surprise, quelques secondes après, il sentit un corps venir se coller à son dos tandis que deux autres bras se glissaient autour de lui.

Il tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas se laisser aller. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Penser à quelque chose de gai.

Là, tout de suite.

Il s'obligea à repousser les images du combat et à les remplacer par celles de son bonheur avec Severus. Il sentit une certaine sérénité revenir peu à peu en lui. Il finit par redresser la tête pour venir la poser légèrement contre celle de Severus et il ne put que hocher la tête quand ce dernier lui dit :

- On rentre maintenant. Cela n'a que trop duré.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour cela, Miss Granger. Cela couve depuis le début de la soirée. Il a donné suffisamment pour cette stupide cérémonie, il faut qu'il pense à lui maintenant.

Severus fit un signe léger à Dumbledore qui couvait le groupe d'un regard inquiet. Harry eut un pauvre sourire en voyant sa « garde » se mettre en place. Il serait encadré de tous les côtés jusqu'à la sortie par ses vrais amis. Plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Et en effet, les personnes qui voulaient encore lui parler étaient gentiment, mais fermement repoussées, jusqu'au ministre lui-même envers lequel Tonks se montra d'une maladresse affligeante en s'écroulant dans ses bras au passage d'Harry. Et Ombrage qui fut retenue avec efficacité par Mme Malefoy et Drago, qui lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Ce qui provoqua chez Harry un début de fou rire, dont il savait qu'il était purement nerveux.

Severus le couvait du regard. A la moindre étincelle, Harry allait exploser. Mais que cette salle était grande, par Merlin ! Enfin, ils en vinrent à bout, et ils traversèrent les couloirs du ministère quasiment au pas de charge. Severus était plus que pressé de retrouver l'intimité du Square Grimmaurd pour pouvoir enfin entourer Harry de tout son amour, et lui assurer tout son soutien.

Arrivés au point de transplanage, malgré les centaines de questions qui fusaient vers eux, Severus le prit fermement par les épaules et lui chuchota :

- C'est moi qui transplane et ce n'est pas discutable.

Harry ne tenta même pas de protester. Il était épuisé et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Severus le soutint pour passer la porte d'entrée, pour ensuite directement le prendre dans ses bras pour monter dans leur chambre. Il sentait les sanglots silencieux secouer Harry et avait son propre cœur déchiré par la douleur qu'il ressentait dans leur lien. Il se coucha simplement en le tenant dans ses bras. Lui donner immédiatement une potion calmante ne ferait que retarder l'échéance : Harry avait besoin de se libérer, d'évacuer l'ensemble de ses peurs, de pleurer pour commencer à discuter du fait qu'il avait tué de sang-froid ou presque. Au bout d'un très long moment, les sanglots semblèrent commencer à s'espacer.

Harry se sentait encore trembler intérieurement, mais il finit par relever lentement la tête et dire d'une voix étranglée :

- J'ai besoin que tu boives.

- Harry, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux très bien attendre demain …

- Non, reprit-il avec force. J'ai besoin que tu boives parce que j'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un a besoin de moi. Que tu as besoin de moi. Que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que j'ai fait …

- Harry ! Tu ne crois pas que je suis bien la dernière personne à avoir le droit t'en vouloir pour avoir utilisé ce sort ?

- Mais il n'y a pas que sur Voldemort que je l'ai utilisé, Sev ! Cria Harry.

- Je sais. Tout comme je sais ce qui venait d'arriver quelques secondes auparavant. Tu as réagi sous le coup d'une émotion puissante c'est vrai, mais tu étais surtout en guerre Harry.

- Et la guerre te donne le droit de tuer les gens comme cela ?

- Elle te donne le droit de te défendre face à ceux qui veulent te tuer. Oui, Harry. Elle te donne ce droit. Malheureusement.

- Pourquoi, malheureusement ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a recruté voilà une vingtaine d'années. En nous enfonçant dans le crâne au départ que c'était la guerre et que soit nous tuions, soit nous serions tués. Que les moldus et issus de moldus voulaient nous exterminer. Et à dix-huit ans, tu veux vivre, Harry, je le sais parfaitement. C'est la raison pour laquelle les tous jeunes mangemorts tuaient au départ uniquement des sorciers proches du Ministère. Une fois marqués et asservis, Il leur dévoilait l'ampleur de son machiavélisme. Mais à ce moment là il était trop tard pour se sortir de ses griffes. Et tu tombais encore un peu plus dans la déchéance en allant tuer des gens réellement sans défense. Certains y prenaient du plaisir. D'autres pas.

- Et tu faisais partie de la seconde catégorie, affirma doucement Harry.

- Juste. Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je comprend mieux ton acte, ainsi que les émotions qui t'animent actuellement. J'ai fait bien pire que toi, Harry, et je ne t'insulterai pas en émettant l'idée que tu n'avais pas réalisé pleinement ce que ma marque veut dire.

- Tu as tué des innocents.

- Oui, je l'ai fait. Contraint d'une certaine façon, par mon choix premier, mais sans oser désobéir complètement aux ordres, même en étant devenu l'espion de Dumbledore. Mais les faits restent là et je l'ai fait Harry.

- Mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je suis tout de même tombé amoureux de toi en connaissance de cause !

- Tout comme j'avais conscience de ce que tu allais forcément tenter de faire. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de toi.

Harry bougea légèrement dans ses bras pour pouvoir le regarder.

Aucune condamnation dans ces yeux noirs.

Une certaine compassion pour ce qu'il éprouvait, mais aucune pitié.

Il finit par dire lentement :

- Mais cela ne change rien au fait que j'ai envie que tu boives. Non, laisse-moi terminer. J'ai envie que tu le fasses pour la sécurité que cela me donne. Merlin ! Si Fudge m'entendait, il m'internerait directement à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais c'est la vérité, Severus. Lorsque tu bois, je me sens tellement en sécurité, tellement protégé. Et aussi, je sens qu'enfin quelqu'un a besoin de moi, et pas simplement du Survivant ou du Sauveur ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre. J'ai besoin que cette soirée redevienne normale.

Severus n'ajouta rien, mais allongea tranquillement Harry à côté de lui. D'un geste, il lui fit signe de ne plus bouger tandis qu'il le déshabillait avec lenteur. Le désir qui les embrasait si souvent en temps normal, semblait s'être mis en veilleuse cette nuit-là. Enfin, Severus le prit fermement dans ses bras, tout contre lui, et commença à boire. Lentement. Pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux savourer chacun à leur manière l'abandon d'Harry à la morsure.

Harry sentit l'apaisement venir au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait son sang. Lentement, il allait pouvoir commencer à tourner la page qui concernait Voldemort. Une fois Severus rassasié, il se blottit encore plus étroitement contre lui pour lui faire comprendre son besoin de s'endormir dans ses bras.

- Ca va, grommela celui-ci en s'allongeant confortablement. J'ai compris ! Dors, marmotte, je reste avec toi.

- Toute la nuit ? Murmura Harry.

- Hein ? Mais tu vas dormir pendant des heures ! Pas moi ! Pas question !

- Mais, Sev …

- Non. Je vais dormir avec toi les heures dont j'ai besoin, mais je ne resterai pas tout le temps que tu dors. Par contre, dès que je te sentirai sortir du sommeil, je viendrai. Tu ne verras même pas la différence, vu ?

- Tu as intérêt à ce que je ne la vois pas, répondit Harry dans un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire.

- Bon, tu te tais et on dort, ou tu es parti pour babiller toute la nuit ? Quoique, si tu babilles, je pourrais peut-être te bâillonner de façon plus intéressante ?

Severus n'eut jamais de réponse car Harry venait de s'endormir d'un coup. Il fit le vide dans son esprit pour s'endormir facilement. Ce qui lui fit penser à recommencer l'occlumancie avec Harry. Ce ne serait pas inutile dans son métier d'auror. Enfin, leur métier maintenant.

Le lendemain, ainsi qu'il lui avait promis, dès qu'il sentit l'esprit d'Harry émerger du sommeil, il remonta dans la chambre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et leva les yeux au plafond lorsqu'une voix ensommeillée marmonna :

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, j'ai senti que tu revenais …

- Si tu es tout le temps de mauvaise humeur lorsque je reviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire souvent, répliqua Severus.

Harry se colla un peu plus à lui et bientôt ses mains ne laissèrent aucun doute à Severus sur la nature de ses intentions. Il fronça un peu les sourcils lorsqu'Harry lui signifia en grondant :

- Tu ne bouges pas. Tu savoures.

Mais bientôt il ne put que se laisser aller à ses mains qui avaient pris beaucoup d'assurance et de savoir-faire. D'autant qu'Harry ne laissait transparaître qu'une seule émotion : celle de donner encore et toujours du plaisir.

Il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de se tendre lorsque sa voix rauque lui murmura dans l'oreille :

- Tu le caches où ton lubrifiant maison ?

Ah ? Il n'avait pas abandonné son idée ? Les caresses sur ses fesses ne lui suffisaient pas ?

- Harry …

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te prendre tout de suite. Je t'ai juste demandé ton lubrifiant. Mais si tu doutes de son efficacité, je peux très bien trouver un autre moyen …

Traître à sa maison ! Le voilà qui utilisait ses méthodes à lui, pesta Severus en son for intérieur. Mais il ne sentait toujours chez Harry que la volonté de l'aimer. Donc il se contenta de grommeler :

- Dans ma table de nuit, évidemment ! Mais ce ne sont pas des méthodes loyales, ça !

- Ce sont tes préférées alors ?

Harry déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de rouler sur le côté du lit pour finalement s'emparer du flacon. Il s'en enduisit soigneusement un seul doigt sous le regard … inquiet, oui, de Severus. Il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner doucement :

- Tu pourras remarquer que je ne prépare qu'un seul doigt, Sev ! Alors que tu n'avais pas hésité à tout enduire dès la première fois pour moi !

- Sale gosse ! Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de lutter ?

Harry redevint immédiatement sérieux et répondit calmement :

- Je veux juste te faire comprendre à toi, dans ton ensemble, y compris à ta nature de vampire, que je ne veux pas te dominer. Je veux te donner du plaisir. Autant que tu m'en donnes.

Cette phrase avait été prononcée avec tellement de conviction qu'elle aida Severus à se détendre légèrement. Ou peut-être était-ce la bouche d'Harry qui s'occupait actuellement de son membre dressé qui lui faisait perdre pied, lentement, mais sûrement ? Il commençait à anticiper les premières vagues de la jouissance lorsqu'il sentit un doigt indiscret aborder son intimité.

Sa brusque tension ne passa pas inaperçue, mais Harry ne recula pas son doigt. Il continua simplement son manège avec sa bouche et son autre main. Après plusieurs secondes, enfin il commença lentement à glisser son doigt dans la chaleur qui lui faisait envie. Il sentit aussitôt la première crispation, signe de douleur légère, mais il se rappelait parfaitement que celle-ci était loin d'être insurmontable. Il lâcha le membre de Severus avec sa bouche pour le prendre dans sa main et ainsi pouvoir se redresser pour regarder Severus.

Ce dernier luttait pour se laisser faire. La douleur était presque inexistante et la douceur d'Harry bien palpable. Mais sa partie vampire se rebellait contre cette intrusion. Bien qu'Harry sache parfaitement le distraire avec sa main. Ce dernier commença à effectuer de lents va-et-viens avec son doigt et le sourire commença à naître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Severus fermer les yeux sous l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il cherchait en même temps le point sensible en Severus qui allait lui faire voir des étoiles. Un son à mi-chemin entre un gémissement et un miaulement de sa part lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de le trouver. Il ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Au fur et à mesure qu'il taquinait ce point particulier, il ralentit volontairement ses mouvements sur son membre. Au fur et à mesure où il accéléra son doigt, il sentit la jouissance s'approcher de son compagnon. Et il fut lui-même au bord de l'explosion en l'entendant crier son plaisir comme rarement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus revint lentement à lui sous le regard plein d'amour et assez triomphant d'Harry. Qui sut immédiatement que Severus ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer ainsi. C'est pourquoi, il lui tendit immédiatement le flacon de lubrifiant avec un grand sourire. De longues minutes plus tard, car Severus avait décidé de le faire languir, il criait à son tour son bonheur.

RAR

Khisanth : Oui, Fudge est un imbécile et n'a pas fini … La dîner c'est pour un peu plus tard encore !

Elodie : pour l'instant, pour la vengeance, il faut que Severus (enfin l'auteur …) mijote un peu …

Vendetta : et en plus, il va le faire avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore, tu imagines ?

Mifibou : comme à tout un chacun, pour les reviews, chacun est libre de reviewer à son rythme, à son envie, à ses possibilités … Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mon histoire, j'aurai Fudge d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais pour ce qui est de la douceur du soir, attention ! D'ici peu (le temps que je publie les chapitres déjà écrits), il faudra apprendre à patienter environ dix jours entre chaque chapitre !

Adenoide : tu verras plus tard les relations entre Drago et Harry (que je n'ai pas totalement décidé d'ailleurs). Quant au mariage sorcier, c'est pareil, j'ai une idée que je garde dans ma tête pour plus tard (et au rythme où défilent les mois dans cette fic, bien plus tard, je dirai !)

lili-potter : je suis très flattée alors que tu m'aies laissé une review !

Black27 : merci de ce soutien !

Amand1 : le repas avec les Malefoy arrivera d'ici peu …


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : M. Frinugand et Shiskaa 

_**Note préliminaire : oyez, oyez brave lecteurs.**_

_**Ceci est le dernier chapitre déjà publié, donc bouclé, révisé, etc, etc … Ensuite, ceux qui veulent continuer à me faire l'honneur de lire ma prose devront patienter entre une à deux semaines selon mes dispos et celles de ma correctrice**_

**Correctrice : coqcigrue **

Dès qu'Harry eut correctement déjeuné, Severus le remit immédiatement au travail. Harry souhaitait que tout revienne comme à l'habitude ? Alors ils travailleraient sur les potions et la défense comme tous les jours. Quand Harry voudrait parler, Severus le sentirait, il le savait. Mais, juste avant de commencer, il prit Harry dans ses bras et dit, pour plus de prudence :

- Nous allons reprendre nos habitudes Harry. Mais je suis là dès que tu veux parler. Il est hors de question que tu gardes tout en toi, comme un acide qui va te ronger. Tu sais que je suis passé par là aussi, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu as besoin de parler. Même si c'est pour vitupérer contre le mauvais sort ou te lamenter.

- Tu me laisserai me lamenter sur mon sort, plaisanta faiblement Harry.

- Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Avant de te pousser à extérioriser tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Et je te rappelle que je sais très bien de faire passer en mode rage gryffondorienne. Ce sera plus intéressant que le mode larmoyant !

- Sadique !

- Merci, rétorqua Severus avec un sourire qui démentait la sécheresse de son ton. Maintenant, au travail. Potions pour commencer !

- Tu parles d'une réjouissance, grommela Harry en retour. Je pourrai au moins avoir un petit encouragement avant de commencer !

- Gamin !

Mais Severus prit le temps d'étreindre longuement Harry pour lui transmettre sa force avant de le pousser gentiment vers la pièce qu'ils avaient transformé en laboratoire.

Il était content des progrès d'Harry dans sa matière de prédilection, sa passion même. Ce dernier avait acquis une vraie maîtrise des potions d'aspics, et commençait à bien se débrouiller pour les contre-poisons et potions curatives demandées chez les aurors. Il lui tardait de connaître le programme exhaustif de la première année de maîtrise de potion pour lui faire travailler les potions communes. Avec un peu de travail et de rigueur, Harry pourrait passer son premier degré dès l'année suivante. Même s'il devait passer au rattrapage de début d'automne s'ils n'avaient pas le temps de finir le programme.

La seule ombre légère au tableau était la réaction possible des professeurs de la faculté de potions face à un élève qui ne serait jamais en cours.

Un hibou tenace les dérangea en plein duel en fin d'après-midi. Lorsque Severus lut le nom de l'expéditeur, il fronça les sourcils : Horace Frinugand. Le directeur de la faculté de potion leur écrivait conjointement. Harry le regarda étonné lorsqu'il lut en même temps que lui :

M. Rogue et M. Potter 

Je vous prie de vous présenter ensemble à mon bureau dès que possible. Aujourd'hui serait parfait.

_H. Frinugand_

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- Le directeur de la faculté de potion où tu es inscrit.

- Tu le connais ?

- Evidemment. Il fait partie des enseignants dans cette école depuis quarante ans. Lorsque j'y ai fait mes études, il enseignait les potions curatives pour le cinquième degré. Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut. Bon, prépare-toi, on y va. Comme ça tu sauras où transplaner avant même la rentrée.

- Il va bientôt falloir que je te montre mon permis de transplanage, grommela Harry mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

- Si tu savais mieux que cela utiliser le réseau de cheminées, on prendrait plus souvent ce moyen de transport, je te signale, rétorqua Severus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrissaient dans la cour carrée d'un bâtiment qui semblait avoir plusieurs centaines d'années. L'odeur même qui prit Harry à la gorge lui confirma qu'effectivement, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la faculté de potions.

- Par ici, dit Severus. Je connais le chemin.

- Toi ? Tu connais le chemin du bureau directorial alors que tu n'as été qu'élève ici ?

- Elève seulement, oui. Mais aussi disciple de Voldemort à cette époque. Et Albus s'entend très bien avec Frinugand. Donc, oui, j'ai visité plusieurs fois le bureau du directeur au moment où j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. Et mes discussions avec Frinugand ont presque autant pesé dans la balance que celles avec Albus quand est venu pour moi le moment de décider ce que je voulais faire. En bref, je suis venu dans son bureau pour les mêmes raisons que tu as été souvent dans le bureau d'Albus.

Severus s'arrêta enfin devant une large porte de chêne et frappa légèrement. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait brutalement sur un homme aussi large que haut, qui avait le teint aussi rouge qu'Oncle Vernon, pensa Harry.

- Ah, Severus. Vous en avez mis du temps !

Severus haussa un sourcil avant de rétorquer :

- Peut-être que votre hibou a traîné en route ?

- Toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot, hein ? J'espère que vous avez de la patience, M. Potter, pour supporter cet énergumène ! Enfin, maintenant que vous êtes là, entrez, et bouclez-moi cette porte de façon efficace Severus. Je ne veux pas que n'importe quel imbécile entende notre conversation !

Severus resta impassible mais il était intérieurement intrigué. Il ferma donc la porte par plusieurs sortilèges, dont certains tenaient plus du maléfice que du charme avant de s'avancer à la suite d'Harry dans la pièce. Le bureau n'avait pas changé en près de vingt ans. Frinugand était toujours aussi désordonné concernant la paperasserie et ordonné sur la table qui lui servait à faire ses propres potions.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna le directeur en pointant deux chaises face à son bureau. Parlons peu, mais parlons bien, messieurs. Severus, quel est exactement le niveau de Potter en potion ? Et je veux la stricte vérité. Pas des commentaires loufoques sur son carnet scolaire. Si, ils sont loufoques, puisqu'il a eu E à son aspic. Alors que selon tes commentaires, il aurait dû avoir D. Alors ?

- J'ai travaillé avec lui à nouveau cet été, répondit calmement Severus. Donc s'il passait ses aspics maintenant, il aurait Optimal sans difficulté. Sans compter que nous avons commencé à travailler sur le programme de l'école des aurors, puisque je ne disposais pas du programme d'ici.

- Parfait. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Fudge se mêle de tout et surtout de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Il a donc tenté de bloquer le dossier de M. Potter ici, arguant qu'il n'avait pas eu O à son aspic. Et qu'il avait en même temps déposé son dossier chez les aurors. Je vais donc pouvoir lui dire sans ambages désormais, que je prendrai volontiers M. Potter comme étudiant, et par correspondance puisqu'il va faire l'école des aurors en même temps.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, il se renversa sur sa chaise en éclatant bruyamment de rire. Il regarda Severus sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que le directeur finisse par reprendre :

- Depuis le temps que je voulais rembarrer Fudge sans qu'il puisse protester. Je suis le directeur de cet école, tonna-t-il brutalement en manquant de faire sursauter Harry. Et ce n'est pas un ministre, aussi minable soit-il, qui viendra faire la loi dans mon école. Cependant, pour sauvegarder les apparences, Severus, vous êtes bon pour me faire un nouveau dossier d'inscription et vous serez tenu de passer vos examens comme votre compagnon.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda âprement Severus. Mes degrés devraient être validés au fur et à mesure que le seront ceux d'Harry, non ? Comme l'ont été mes aspics ?

- Pour les deux premiers degrés, oui. Hélas pas pour les suivants. Le ministère, dans sa grande idiotie, a jugé que les diplômes trop élevés devaient être passés à nouveau par les vampires si leur calice ne les avait pas lors de leur déclaration commune !

- Vous avez parlé de cours par correspondance, grommela Severus en commençant à remplir le dossier qui avait voleté jusqu'à lui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une nouveauté que je viens d'inventer cette année pour la faculté. Les moldus font cela et je trouve cette méthode intéressante. N'importe qui ayant les diplômes nécessaires, pourra recevoir de la part de la faculté de potions des cours par correspondance pour passer les degrés. Et les examens se dérouleront pendant les vacances scolaires … Les professeurs transmettent donc le programme détaillé à leurs étudiants, les références bibliographiques ainsi que des synoptiques de cours, et aussi les devoirs obligatoires dès la rentrée scolaire. Les étudiants pourront donc travailler à leur rythme chez eux, rendre leurs devoirs par hibou, et venir passer les épreuves en fin d'année à la faculté.

- Une nouveauté de cette année, dit lentement Severus.

- Exact ! Répliqua le directeur assez triomphant.

- Et … le conseil d'administration ?

- A approuvé cette démarche qui nous permettra d'augmenter sensiblement notre nombre d'étudiants. Oh, il y a bien eu certains grincheux qui ont trouvé que cette méthode d'enseignement n'en était pas une, mais la majorité a approuvé ce projet.

- Et Harry …

- Sera l'heureux bénéficiaire de cette nouvelle méthode ! Depuis le temps qu'on me demande de dépoussiérer nos méthodes d'enseignement, voilà qui est fait ! Sur ce, vous avez un programme chargé à étudier, alors je ne vous retiens pas, messieurs. M. Potter, vous recevrez dès le début de l'année scolaire l'ensemble de votre matériel de cours. Faites-en bon usage, je vous reverrai l'année prochaine lors de vos examens.

Harry trouva cette façon de les congédier pour le moins abrupte, mais en fait, elle était tout à fait à l'aune de l'ensemble de l'entretien. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas entièrement compris les tenant et les aboutissant de cette conversation, mais il sentait que l'heure n'était pas aux explications. Il salua donc le directeur comme Severus et s'aperçu avec stupeur qu'ils n'avaient passé, en tout et pour tout, que dix minutes dans son bureau !

- Il est toujours aussi … expéditif ? demanda-t-il curieux à Severus.

- Quand il s'agit pour lui de problèmes mineurs comme celui-ci, oui.

- Que Fudge tente de régenter ma vie est un problème mineur ? S'insurgea Harry.

- Pour lui, oui. Frinugand est encore plus passionné par les potions que moi, Harry. Alors il est devenu très efficace pour diriger la faculté, et ainsi garder son temps pour ses propres recherches.

Ils transplanèrent rapidement Square Grimmaurd et Severus continua :

- Maintenant, il nous tire une belle épine du pied. Je te ferai un programme de potions qui te permettra d'apprendre celui des deux écoles et ainsi en juin, au plus tard en septembre prochain, tu auras déjà ton premier degré de maîtrise, ce qui nous ouvrira déjà un certain nombre de portes. Et puisqu'on a été interrompus, on va changer complètement de matière. On va reprendre l'occlumancie.

- C'est une blague, là ? Protesta Harry.

- Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention que quiconque puisse t'affaiblir en te faisant revivre tes pires souvenirs. Donc, cette fois, tu vas y arriver, car de toute façon je ne lâcherai pas le sujet tant que tu ne t'en sortiras pas correctement !

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une autre méthode pour ça aussi, alors, grommela Harry assez dépité.

Cela ne faisait pas encore deux mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, qu'il avait déjà appris à reconnaître les moments où il pourrait convaincre Severus, et les moments où il n'avait aucune chance. Sa voix venait de retrouver les accents inflexibles des cachots, donc la prochaine ou les deux prochaines heures seraient consacrées à l'occlumancie. Ou à leur première grosse dispute s'il tentait de résister. Dispute qu'il ne souhaitait franchement pas, comme toujours.

- Inutile de bouder, trancha Severus. Il y a deux ans, tu avais autant envie d'apprendre l'occlumancie que d'aller en cours d'histoire ou de défense. Maintenant, tu vas vraiment faire un effort !

- Parce que toi tu avais envie de m'apprendre, peut-être ? Railla Harry.

- Non, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses. Aussi désagréables que les visions imposées par Voldemort aient pu être pour toi, elles étaient utiles pour les informations qu'elles nous apportaient. C'est pour cela que j'étais réticent au fait que tu l'apprennes. Seulement Dumbledore avait décidé de tenter de t'épargner au mieux. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à trouver une solution pour que tu dépasses les bornes, et ainsi avoir un argument de poids face à lui.

- Tu veux dire que … tu as fait exprès de laisser la pensine ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Severus assez narquois. J'étais sûr que tu plongerais dedans avec ta curiosité légendaire. Evidemment, il fallait que je te donne un peu de temps et que je fasse semblant de te surprendre dedans …

- Et tu as sélectionné exprès les souvenirs des maraudeurs, dit Harry d'une voix éteinte.

- Fatalement. C'était à titre d'enseignement aussi. Pour qu'enfin tu puisses réaliser toi-même combien ton père et ton parrain étaient insupportables à cette époque, sûrs d'eux, surtout en groupe. Il n'y avait que ta mère pour tenter de les freiner un peu.

- Tu n'étais pas tout à fait innocent non plus ! Tu as levé bien vite ta baguette !

- Aussi vite que tu l'as levé face à Drago ces sept dernières années, rétorqua Severus âprement.

- Et comme ça, tu t'es débarrassé de moi …

- A ce moment-là j'en étais assez soulagé, oui. De toute façon, il régnait une telle méfiance entre nous, qu'il n'y avait qu'Albus pour imaginer que j'arriverai à t'apprendre ça. Pour apprendre correctement l'occlumancie, il faut admettre d'abord que l'autre puisse, pour un temps, accéder à ses souvenirs. Ce que ni toi, ni moi, n'étions prêts à faire. Donc je mettais trop de force, ce qui rendait ces intrusions intolérables pour toi.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, grommela Harry qui était sombre en repensant à ces heures atroces passées dans le cachot.

Il sentit aussitôt les bras de Severus se refermer sur lui, et savoura l'étreinte à sa juste valeur. Après quelques minutes de réconfort, il amorça discrètement quelques légères caresses, mais fut arrêté bien vite par Severus qui le tança gentiment :

- Pas maintenant. Chut. Tu sais très bien combien j'aime te faire l'amour, mais apprendre l'occlumancie est très important, Harry. Par contre, on va prendre une position confortable, à savoir que tu vas t'asseoir face à moi sur le canapé du salon pour que je puisse te retenir. Mais je t'interdis d'en profiter pour balader tes mains n'importe où ! Vu ?

- Pas au salon, contra Harry qui tenait à ne pas laisser toute la victoire à son compagnon. Dans notre chambre, sur le lit, et j'essaye vraiment pendant une heure. Après …

- Tu as intérêt à vraiment essayer Harry, sinon, on repartira dans notre salle d'entraînement, c'est compris ?

Harry hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur leur lit. Severus était adossé au bois de lit et Harry avait pris position avec un long soupir entre ses jambes. Severus prit doucement la main droite d'Harry d'une main, tandis qu'il tenait sa baguette de l'autre.

- Tu vas faire le vide dans ton esprit Harry, et lorsque tu seras prêt, tu me le diras. Et ne tentes pas de t'y soustraire en ne me donnant jamais le départ. De toute façon, on essayera !

Harry fit de son mieux pendant de longues secondes pour ne penser à rien, puis fit signe à Severus qui murmura aussitôt :

- _Legilimens_

L'expression que Severus eut dans les secondes suivantes fut gravée pour toujours dans la mémoire d'Harry. Il n'avait en effet rien senti, n'avait rien fait, mais vit brusquement Severus être rejeté en arrière avec violence et sa tête vint brutalement heurter le bois de lit. Un sifflement coléreux se fit alors entendre dans la pièce :

- Il se croit où l'autre avec ses crocs ? Il n'est pas question qu'il tente d'entrer ainsi dans tes pensées !

Harry était trop interloqué pour réprimander Shiskaa qui venait de se dresser dans son cou pour darder sa langue fourchue argentée vers Severus.

Severus était à moitié sonné par sa rencontre avec le lit. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il avait été éjecté des pensées d'Harry. Il n'y avait simplement pas eu accès. A peine avait-il tendu son esprit vers celui d'Harry, qu'il avait rebondi avec force sur un mur invisible. Heureusement qu'il avait tenté de le faire le plus doucement possible, sinon, nul doute qu'il aurait été proprement assommé pour le moins ! Il eut un embryon de réponse en entendant siffler Shiskaa, qui venait donc de leur montrer pour la première fois la façon dont il comptait protéger Harry. Au moins l'une des façons, espéra Severus. Shiskaa savait donc protéger l'esprit d'Harry.

- Sev ?

- Ca va. Un peu sonné, mais ça passera vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- En gros qu'il ne souhaitait pas que tu aies accès à mes pensées ainsi …

- Je ne permettrai à personne de lire ainsi tes pensées, cracha Shiskaa en fourchelangue.

Harry fut interloqué et reprit à l'attention de Severus :

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me comprend maintenant lorsque je parle normalement et pas en fourchelangue.

- Evidemment que je comprends, siffla Shiskaa, dédaigneux. En quinze jours, j'ai largement eu le temps d'apprendre la langue que tu parles constamment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je dors toute la journée ? Je suis en argent ! Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir !

- Il a appris, souffla Harry.

Severus était soufflé. Quinze jours pour que ce serpent apprenne une nouvelle langue ?

- Et , par hasard, il peut la parler également ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est ça ! Fais comme si j'existais pas ! Tu viens d'apprendre que je comprends ta langue et tu es trop couard pour me parler en face ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens d'aller planter mes crocs dans …

- Suffit ! Intervint Harry brutalement en fourchelangue. Puisque tu es si intelligent que cela, tu dois bien te rappeler des conditions que j'ai posé pour te porter nuit et jour ? Alors elles ne sont toujours pas négociables et ne le seront jamais ! Maintenant tu pourrais répondre à la question de Severus plutôt que de râler comme le vieux serpent que tu es !

- Vieux serpent ? S'insurgea Shiskaa.

- C'est bien toi qui nous as dit que cela faisait deux cent ans que tu étais dans la boutique ? Alors tu m'excuseras, mais deux cent ans, ce n'est pas jeune, c'est vieux ! Alors la réponse ? Tu peux parler normalement ou pas ?

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse, bougonna Shiskaa en retour. Ma gueule n'est absolument pas adaptée à votre langue ! Je me mordrais si j'essayais !

- Non, il ne peut pas, finit par dire Harry à Severus normalement.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- J'ai dû lui rappeler encore une fois qu'il n'était pas question qu'il fasse ses crocs sur toi, soupira Harry. Mais il protestait aussi parce que tu ne lui parles pas en face.

- Comme si j'avais l'habitude de parler à des colliers ! Je ne …

- Je ne suis pas un collier, protesta violemment Shiskaa. Je suis un être vivant !

- Severus, il va falloir vraiment que tu arrives à comprendre le fourchelangue, car je ne vais pas passer mon temps à tout te traduire, décréta Harry après avoir traduit la dernière phrase de Shiskaa.

- Je fais de mon mieux, s'insurgea ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si un SSs ressemble à un sSs ?

- C'est trop drôle cette engeance qui essaye d'apprendre d'ailleurs ! Comme s'il pouvait y arriver !

- Mais si, il finira par y arriver, rétorqua Harry. Ne serait-ce que pour te clouer les crocs, petit serpent. Bon, maintenant, en tout cas, une chose de gagnée : plus d'occlumancie à faire. On peut donc passer à ce qu'on avait prévu pour après …

La voix était devenue suggestive à souhait et Harry se pencha lentement vers Severus, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Une petite minute, séducteur en herbe, fit ce dernier. Tu vas me poser ce collier sur le côté, et on va travailler l'occlumancie normalement ! Non ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu perdes ton collier ou qu'on te l'enlève et ainsi que tu deviennes vulnérable !

- N'importe quoi, intervint Shiskaa. Comme si j'allais laisser Harry me retirer ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ! Je suis bien autour de son cou, j'y reste !

- Et quoique que tu dises, mon cher Shiskaa, reprit Severus en regardant le serpent droit dans les yeux, tu vas nous laisser pratiquer l'occlumancie. Sinon, je pourrai bien me mettre en tête de t'enlever de la chaleur du cou d'Harry … Et accessoirement, te priver de ta part de caresses également lorsque nous faisons l'amour ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, continua-t-il ironique, que je n'ai pas remarqué combien tu apprécies mes caresses ?

- C'est du chantage, siffla Shiskaa outré.

- Si je te faisais vraiment du chantage, tu ne serai déjà plus autour de son cou, rétorqua Severus. Je veux simplement lui apprendre à se protéger, et l'occlumancie est un moyen. Alors, maintenant, tu n'interviens pas et tu nous laisses travailler, vu ?

Après de longues secondes, Shishaa finit par siffler :

- Soit. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à continuer ce manège très longtemps ! Quant à toi Harry, voilà ce que tu vas faire : plutôt que de vider ta tête, ce qui est le moyen le plus stupide que je connaisse, tu vas commencer par imaginer tes pensées comme des affaires que tu ranges dans des tiroirs. Maintenant, celui qui veut pratiquer la legimencie veut ouvrir ces tiroirs. A toi de lui interdire l'accès à tous ou seulement à certains tiroirs. Ou de remplacer un tiroir par un autre discrètement. En bref, c'est toi qui décides. Pas l'autre.

Harry médita un moment sous l'œil attentif de Severus qui ne dit pas un mot. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Severus avait confiance en Shiskaa. Le serpent s'était montré extrêmement discret depuis qu'il était au cou d'Harry. Il savait juste qu'il appréciait effectivement ses caresses car il venait se lover contre sa main dans ces cas là. Et Shiskaa, bien qu'il ne semble guère apprécier qu'il boive le sang d'Harry, n'avait jamais tenté de l'en empêcher. Il se contentait simplement de glisser rapidement sur la nuque du calice. Après un léger signe de tête d'Harry, il reprit :

- _Legilimens_

Après une seconde où il se demanda en un éclair si Shiskaa n'allait pas encore une fois n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il sentit la sensation familière de l'arrivée dans l'esprit d'Harry. Fatalement, il commença par se retrouver devant la vision qu'avait eu Harry en pensant qu'il venait d'être tué et commença à voir la magie s'échapper des mains d'Harry. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retirer en constatant cet échec de protection, il se sentit soudain violemment bousculé, et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être le département des mystères. Avec un Black qui tombait à travers le voile avec une expression de surprise intense. Il décida alors de se retirer précipitamment de l'esprit d'Harry qu'il retrouva en train de tomber vers l'arrière.

Heureusement, la position qu'ils avaient prise permit à Harry d'atterrir en douceur sur le matelas moelleux. Il resta les yeux fermés un moment, tout en sentant la caresse lente de Severus sur son poignet.

- Il va nous falloir un peu de temps, Harry, mais je suis sûr que tu as déjà tenté de changer ce que je voyais, non ?

- Oui, mais franchement, c'était guère mieux pour moi de revivre ça ! Grommela Harry.

- Alors c'est un début. Tu avais aussi commencé quelque chose il y a deux ans. En reprenant régulièrement, tu vas finir par y arriver. Ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Mais toi, tu y arrives tellement facilement ! Dit Harry courroucé en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- J'ai plus de vingt ans de pratique derrière moi, Harry. Et mes débuts ont été aussi laborieux que les tiens !

- Qui t'a appris ?

- Dumbledore évidemment. Qui veux-tu d'autre ?

- Mais … tu espionnais pour Voldemort, officiellement, enfin de son point de vue, non ?

- Oui, quand Dumbledore m'a officiellement donné le poste de professeur à Poudlard. Pendant l'été, Voldemort a voulu effectivement m'apprendre l'occlumancie, car il connaissait les dons d'Albus en legilimencie. Mais je faisais déjà partie de l'Ordre du Phénix à ce moment-là, et Albus m'avait donc déjà totalement entraîné en occlumancie pour que je résiste aux intrusions de ce cher maître. Et je peux te dire que j'ai remercié chaque jour Albus de m'avoir appris avant Lui. Car chaque échec étant récompensé d'un doloris, après deux heures d'entraînement, tu imagines bien dans quel état tu peux être … Heureusement, il a pu trouver que j'avais des dispositions fabuleuses dans cette matière …

Le visage de Severus s'était assombri sur ces dernières phrases, et instinctivement, Harry se rapprocha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Quoi qu'il en dise, Severus aimait ces marques de soutien. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, avant que Severus ne reprenne doucement :

- Allez, on y retourne quelques minutes. Après, on dînera …

- Ah non, protesta Harry, c'est de l'arnaque ça ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu !

- Il va falloir que tu choisisses, Harry, répliqua Severus taquin. Soit tu combles ton estomac, soit tu combles tes hormones …

- Dobby ? Appela Harry d'un air rusé.

- Maître Harry m'a appelé ?

- Oui. Sois gentil de nous préparer un repas froid pour le dîner que tu nous serviras ici pendant que nous terminons cette abominable séance d'occlumancie. Tu pourras ensuite te retirer.

Un mince sourire apparût sur le visage de Severus. Harry avait l'air d'avoir décidé de combler tous ses besoins presque en même temps. Et il était si déterminé qu'il finit par le convaincre en seulement dix minutes que l'occlumancie pourrait attendre le lendemain …

---

RAR

Tif : plaindre le ministre ? Peut-être … un peu … quoique … vus ce qui traîne dans mon petit cerveau torturé… Harry passera par des hauts et des bas, comme dans toutes les dépressions, tu imagines bien ! Les éclaircissements concernant les parents de Mark viendront en temps et en heure … Et profite bien de ce chapitre au vu de la note de début de chapitre !

Amand1 : Harry a eu des idées n'est-ce pas pour le réveil ? Et comme tu as pu constater, le repas c'est seulement au prochain chapitre !

Adenoide : je suis désolée pour toi que le bouton mauve soit à chaque fois inaccessible ! Le dîner Malefoy arrive au chapitre suivant : justement, dans l'état où il est, ce sera sympathique de le voir réagir dans la fosse aux serpents, non ? Car il a quand même un allié de taille dans la personne de Severus maintenant …

Elodie : je suis heureuse que cela continue à te plaire. En fait maintenant je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance sur vous, mais plein d'idées dans la tête !

Tif : je te remercie d'être si enthousiaste ! Ils commencent effectivement à bien s'épauler, et je cerne mieux le caractère des nouveaux personnages que je veux mettre. Pour ce qui est de terminer ma fic, on ne peut bien sûr jamais dire jamais, mais jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours été au bout de mes fics, et j'ai toujours posé un point final cohérent.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Note de début de chapitre :**_

_**J'espère que vous appréciez de ne pas avoir attendu une semaine : il se trouve simplement que ce chapitre était prêt depuis quelques jours, mais ma correctrice semble un peu débordée. Je vous le publie en l'état, et je le remettrai à jour dès qu'elle aura mis son œil bienveillant dessus. Qu'on se le dise, le prochain chapitre, ce sera vraiment dans une bonne semaine !!!**_

Chapitre 18 : Réception au Manoir 

Harry sut de façon définitive qu'il ne pourrait échapper au dîner « familial » au manoir Malefoy lorsqu'il vit arriver le hibou grand-duc de Drago le lendemain matin. Le volatile tenait à sa patte un parchemin roulé, entouré d'un ruban argent et vert – forcément, pensa Harry.

La matinée avait pourtant bien commencée : un réveil en douceur dans son lit, un Severus qui était venu le voir deux minutes après son réveil, une agréable douche coquine à deux – non, ils n'étaient pas obsédés ni l'un, ni l'autre, ils aimaient simplement se prouver encore et toujours l'amour profond qui les unissaient, qu'on se le dise- , un bon petit déjeuner, que demander de plus ?

Surtout pas une invitation officielle en tout cas !

Et pas non plus une invitation des Malefoy !

Et les deux combinés …

Il vit Severus jeter un œil distrait au contenu du parchemin, avant de dire simplement :

- Narcissa fait les choses en grand …

- C'est à dire ? Questionna Harry légèrement inquiet.

- Invitation officielle pour une réception officielle avec du beau monde. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en faisait plus pour moi ! Inutile de faire cette tête là, plaisanta-t-il, dans les grandes familles sorcières, même si l'invitation à dîner a été faite oralement, ils considèrent comme une faute de goût impardonnable de ne pas faire d'invitation officielle écrite ensuite ! Et bien sûr, lorsque tu reçois une telle invitation, tu es obligé d'y répondre, de façon tout aussi formelle …

- Ah ? Et ?

- Et tu vas prendre une belle plume, un beau parchemin, et …

- Une petite minute là, s'insurgea Harry. Tu es autant invité que moi, alors vu qu'il s'agit de TON filleul, de la mère de TON filleul, c'est toi qui réponds ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il pour couper court à toute tentative de protestation de la part de Severus, je te promets que c'est moi qui répondrai à chaque invitation des Weasley …

- Tricheur ! Jamais Molly n'écrira une telle invitation !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Severus lut sur le visage buté d'Harry qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Il devait céder ce point.

Il avait appris, lui aussi, à laisser quelques victoires à Harry. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus céder sans rien obtenir, c'est la raison pour laquelle il déclara :

- Alors je répondrai pendant que toi, tu feras un questionnaire par écrit sur toutes les potions curatives que tu as apprises ces dernières semaines.

Harry ne put que grimacer en retour. Quoi qu'il en dise, Severus restait professeur jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il serait intéressant de le découvrir en tant qu'étudiant d'ici quelques semaines …

Il s'offrit le luxe de tirer la langue comme un gamin avant de courir vers leur salle d'étude en souriant à pleines dents.

Il réussit également à obtenir de Severus que le samedi après-midi soit réservé à la détente et uniquement à ça :

- Si tu me bourres le crâne de potions et autres sorts juste avant d'aller dîner, dit-il d'un ton enjôleur, je suis sûr que j'aurai nettement moins de self-control …

- Parce que tu en as déjà eu un peu ? Railla Severus. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Aller faire du Quidditch avec Ron, et peut-être Ginny ! Je vais chercher nos balais !

- Une petite minute ! Pourquoi nos balais ? Tu vas jouer, je travaille ici !

- Ah non ! Si jamais Ginny est là, on va être à deux contre un, ce n'est pas jouable ! Tu sais voler puisque tu as déjà arbitré des matchs à Poudlard !

- Que je sache voler est une chose, que j'aime jouer au Quidditch en est une autre ! Pour ce que m'ont rapporté les seuls matchs que j'ai fait …

- Tu vois bien, insista Harry, que tu as fait des matchs ! Où ça ?

- A Poudlard, évidemment ! Contre ton père et Black, entre autres ! Et c'est à ton parrain que je dois mon nez cassé, entre autres …

- Ah … Mais tu sais aussi que … Enfin, tu jouais quel poste ?

- Poursuiveur.

- Et … mon père ? Mon parrain ?

- Attrapeur et batteur. D'où le coup de batte qui m'a coûté mon nez …

- Mais … Mme Pomfresh n'a rien pu faire ?

- D'abord Mme Pomfresh n'exerçait pas à cette époque, ensuite la potion Reparos n'était pas au point.

- Ah … Mais, enfin, justement, si tu es poursuiveur, alors …

- Etais, Harry, étais …

- Et alors ? C'est comme … je sais pas moi … le vélo … ou tiens, la bataille explosive, voler sur un balai ça ne s'oublie pas ! La preuve, tu as pu remplacer Mme Bibine !

- J'ai pu la remplacer, oui. Que j'ai aimé le faire, non. Franchement, arbitrer un match Gryffondor Pouffsouffle, il y a mieux !

- Voilà ! Il y a mieux ! C'est jouer au Quidditch et pas l'arbitrer ! Avec nous, cet après-midi … Allez Sev !

C'est ainsi que Severus se retrouva, son balai en main, l'air légèrement renfrogné tout de même, devant le Terrier. Aussitôt, Molly Weasley sortit à leur rencontre avec un grand sourire :

- Harry ! Severus ! Comme je suis contente de vous voir ! Harry, mon chéri, tu vas mieux depuis cette soirée au ministère ? Tu n'avais pas l'air en forme quand vous êtes partis …

- Il récupère, coupa Severus d'un ton tranchant. Maintenant …

- Severus, coupa à son tour Mme Weasley, il faudra tout de même que vous vous habituiez à ce qu'on prenne de ses nouvelles lorsqu'on sait qu'il n'a pas été bien. Et que vous oubliiez de répondre à sa place !

- Je vais bien, Mme Weasley, dit à son tour Harry assez amusé par la situation.

Molly Weasley était courroucée à l'idée même que Severus l'empêche de le couver, et Severus supportait difficilement que quelqu'un d'autre que lui tente de couver son calice. C'était son privilège, et voulait le garder pour lui seul.

Mme Weasley finit par reprendre en s'adressant à Harry :

- Tu sais que tu pourrais peut-être parler avec Mme Pomfresh ? Elle a une solide formation en psychologie, mon chéri. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Severus ? Qu'on ne se doute pas de la raison pour laquelle Harry a failli exploser lors de la cérémonie ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui en reparler tout de suite, rétorque Severus d'un ton âpre. Je sais par quoi il passe, puisque j'y suis passé moi-même, ce qui, à moins que mes renseignements soient erronés, n'est pas votre cas.

Mme Weasley lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne sembla pas vouloir argumenter plus. D'autant qu'ils furent rejoints par un Ron aux anges :

- Harry ! Je n'espérais plus te revoir avant la rentrée à l'école des aurors !

- J'espérais pouvoir me détendre un peu avant ce soir en faisant du Quidditch avec Ginny et toi, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

- Si Mlle Weasley n'est pas d'humeur à monter sur un balai, grommela Severus, je ne m'en porterai pas plus mal … Au contraire, même !

Le regard plein d'incompréhension de Ron passa du visage renfrogné de son ancien professeur de potions à celui, hilare, de son meilleur ami.

- Je l'ai … convaincu de venir faire un peu de Quidditch avec moi, pour se détendre un peu avant notre merveilleux dîner ce soir …

Il fut clair que Ron était totalement passé à côté du ton franchement ironique d'Harry car il répondit avec un grand sourire :

- Vous restez dîner ce soir ici ? C'est parfait, les jumeaux et Hermione seront là aussi …

- Non, M. Weasley, nous ne dînons pas ici ce soir, rétorqua Severus railleur. Nous dînons chez mon filleul …

- Je vois, dit Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Tu sais qu'il déteint sur toi, mon frère ?

- Hein ?

- Ton ironie. Il y a deux mois, tu aurais pesté, râlé, tempêté à l'idée de devoir manger avec la fouine, mais là tu ne fais que …

- La fouine ? Coupa Severus d'un ton polaire.

- Ton précieux filleul, dit Harry rieur. Tu ne l'avais pas vu lorsque le faux Maugrey l'avait transformé en fouine pour lui apprendre le respect, l'obéissance ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ? Il était … mignon sous cette forme …

- Je vois … Vous rappelez-vous, M. Weasley, que mon filleul a un nom ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sev ! J'imagine que la mémoire de Ron fonctionnera mieux le jour où tu te décideras à l'appeler par son prénom !

Le visage d'Harry était encore détendu, mais le ton avait fraîchi, nota Severus. Ses yeux verts le mettaient au défi de le contredire.

- Je crois que tu vas pouvoir aller faire du Quidditch avec … Ron, Harry. Tu me retrouves à la maison à …

- J'ai cru entendre parler d'une partie de Quidditch, interrompit Ginny d'une voix enjouée.

- Oui ! S'écria Harry. Cela nous fera deux poursuiveurs, tes frères sont là, Ron ?

- Pas les jumeaux, mais Bill et Charlie, oui, répliqua Ron avec un grand sourire avant de les appeler à tue-tête.

- Deux poursuiveurs ? Interrogea Ginny curieuse.

- Severus a été poursuiveur lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, alors, je pourrai prendre une batte comme Charlie, et nous aurons de quoi jouer …

C'est ainsi que Severus se retrouva, un peu contre son gré, sur son balai en train de manier le souaffle comme vingt ans auparavant. Certes, ses débuts furent laborieux, et sa fierté rudement mise à l'épreuve par ces cinq satanés gamins de gryffondors, mais il finit par reprendre le rythme et il eut la satisfaction de commencer à faire transpirer Ron à son poste de gardien. D'autant que les cognards n'étaient guère dangereux, puisque ni Harry, ni Charlie n'excellaient à ce poste. Et qu'ils trouvèrent rapidement plus intéressant de chercher le vif qui avait été tout de même lancé dans les airs.

Hélas pour Harry, toute bonne chose ayant une fin, Severus finit par lui intimer le départ du Terrier. Une douche au Square Grimmaurd, et ils se retrouvèrent bien trop rapidement à son gré à la porte du Manoir Malefoy. Severus lui jeta un regard exaspéré alors qu'Harry soupirait une nouvelle fois :

- Tu vas cesser ces simagrées ?

- Tu n'étais pas plus heureux que moi lorsque nous sommes allés au Terrier pour mon anniversaire, grommela en retour ce dernier.

- Je t'y ai amené deux heures en avance sur l'horaire, je te rappelle !

- Uniquement pour échapper aux beuglantes et autres enveloppes à petites fleurs qui te rendaient jaloux !

- Je n'étais pas jaloux !

- Bien sûr que si, tu l'étais, mais …

Harry fut coupé dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur son désormais ancien meilleur ennemi :

- Je vous laisse encore vous disputer quelques minutes, ou vous vous décidez à entrer, dit Drago d'une voix traînante.

- N'en rajoute pas, Drago, rétorqua brutalement Severus. A toi l'honneur, Harry.

Ce dernier prit le temps de venir souffler à l'oreille de Severus :

- Tu étais jaloux.

Puis il s'engouffra dans le hall dont les proportions tenaient plutôt de la salle de danse avant que Severus ne puisse répliquer. Il comprit en voyant Severus, qu'il devait lui-aussi confier sa cape à l'elfe de maison qui se tenait devant lui, et il fut content d'avoir réduit et glissé la cape de son père dans la poche de son pantalon juste avant de partir du Square Grimmaurd. Et que le premier qui lui jette un regard ébahi n'oublie pas de se remémorer cela : il était celui qui avait tué le Mage Noir, et il était parti pour passer la soirée dans la maison de l'ancien bras droit dudit mage. Un peu de protection disponible supplémentaire ne serait peut-être pas superflu. Sans compter qu'elle pourrait éventuellement lui procurer un peu de tranquillité.

En entrant dans la salle de réception, il grimaça intérieurement mais se décida à arborer la même mine qu'au ministère : conquérante. Severus sentit le changement s'opérer en lui, et soupira en direction de Drago :

- Si ta mère voulait connaître Harry, elle va déchanter. Avec le monde qu'elle a invité, le Survivant Potter est présent dans toute sa splendeur !

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Chuchota Drago curieux envers son parrain.

- Pour la même raison que tu te montres froid et arrogant en public Drago.

- Et que tu es hautain et sarcastique en présence de ce même public ?

Severus lui fit un très léger sourire en coin que Drago avait appris à reconnaître : il avait raison, mais jamais son parrain ne le reconnaîtrait à voix haute.

Inconscient de cet échange, Harry fut immédiatement abordé par Narcissa Malefoy :

- Mon cher Harry, avec cet air, vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre père.

- Il paraît, oui, rétorqua Harry en la fixant.

- Je pense que vous connaissez déjà un certain nombre de personnes ici présentes. Laissez-moi faire le tour avec vous.

Au secours, hurla Harry intérieurement. Elle me refait le coup du ministère avec ses présentations à la noix ! Et il vit à nouveau défiler une partie de la haute société sorcière. Sang purs, bien entendu. Les Parkinson avec une Pansy qui profita du moment où il était bien obligé de lui serrer la main pour lui susurrer :

- Je t'ai toujours apprécié à Poudlard, Harry.

- J'en ai tout autant à ton service, ma chère Pansy, répliqua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Il avait trouvé d'instinct le timbre de voix bas et métallique utilisé si souvent par Severus, qu'elle fit automatiquement un pas en arrière et qu'il vit Blaise Zabini sursauter violemment en se retournant vers lui. Il était bien entendu venu avec l'ensemble de sa famille également. De même que les Nott, mère et fils, qu'il vit avec déplaisir. Quelques autres familles qui le toisèrent de haut et il leur rendit leurs regards glacés. Il aurait presque soupiré de soulagement en voyant les Torvik, sauf que ceux-ci lui présentèrent leurs filles, Anna et Violine, comme étant leurs seuls enfants. Et il se demandait bien quand cette mascarade allait finir lorsqu'il vit Mme Owen se précipiter vers lui avec un grand sourire :

- Mon cher M. Potter ! Narcissa, ma chère, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous enlève votre hôte pendant quelques minutes ? Cela vous permettra en outre de vous occuper de ce cher Severus …

Elle l'entraîna sans attendre la réponse de Mme Malefoy. Et le dirigea de main de maître vers le buffet où trônait l'apéritif pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry.

- Mon cher M. Potter, je vous propose de faire chacun ce que nous préférons faire : vous mangez, je parle. Cela vous dit ?

- Présenté de la sorte, je ne peux qu'être d'accord ! Répondit Harry en lui offrant son premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

C'est ainsi qu'elle le débarrassa efficacement de tout ceux qui voulaient l'approcher et qu'ils devisèrent gaiement de la nouveauté à la faculté de potions : les cours par correspondance.

Severus vint les rejoindre quelque temps après et dit simplement :

- Vous savez que Narcissa va finir par vous en vouloir, Mme Owen ?

- De monopoliser cet invité là en particulier ? Si elle voulait discuter avec lui, elle n'avait pas à inviter tout ce monde. Et surtout pas un certain nombre de personnes. Et vous savez parfaitement de qui je parle. J'espère au moins qu'elle n'aura pas fait trop de bourdes dans les placements à table !

En effet, les grandes portes menant à la salle à manger venaient d'être ouvertes. Harry fut dirigé au centre de la pièce, et il adressa un léger sourire à Severus lorsque celui-ci vint se placer immédiatement à sa gauche. Naturellement, il ne pouvait éviter d'avoir Drago en face de lui, sa mère à ses côtés. Et il décida, dès lors qu'il vit que sa voisine de droite était Mme Nott, et la voisine de Drago, Mme Avery, qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche pendant le dîner.

Qu'il doive supporter la fouine, sa mère, pour faire plaisir à Severus était une chose. Qu'il doive discuter avec des mangemorts, ou femmes de mangemorts notoires, en était une autre. Il allait manger, point final !

Il réussit à tenir cette ligne de conduite, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Mme Nott demander à Drago d'une voix onctueuse :

- Alors, mon cher Drago, avez-vous vu votre tante Bellatrix cette été ?

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle n'était pas à Azkaban ou six pieds sous terre cette pourriture ?

Il sentit la main de Severus s'abattre discrètement mais fermement sur sa cuisse. Seulement, son côté curieux n'avait pas diminué d'un iota.

- Vas-y Drago, siffla-t-il alors qu'un silence étonné venait de tomber, réponds donc à Mme Nott. Et par là même, donne-moi donc des nouvelles de ta chère tante ! Elle n'avait pas osé aller à Poudlard en avril ? Ou elle a fuit une fois que son cher maître a succombé ?

Il vit avec satisfaction Drago jeter un regard paniqué à Severus. Et Narcissa Malefoy semblait même s'être encore raidie sur sa chaise, si c'était humainement possible. Alors que le silence s'éternisait et que certains sourires narquois fleurissaient, il finit par se retourner vers Severus pour demander froidement :

- Ou alors c'est à toi que je demande les réponses ?

- Les Lestrange étaient tous à Poudlard, Harry. Ils sont morts, sauf Bellatrix qui a réussit à s'échapper après la mort de l'autre. Et non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Et on clôt ici le sujet. Non, reprit-il avec plus de force, le sujet est clôt. Pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en balayant la table d'un regard noir. Et vous, Mme Nott, sachez que je ne vous sortirai pas deux fois des griffes d'Harry. Tenez-le vous pour dit.

- Parce que je suis censée avoir peur, répliqua celle-ci dédaigneusement.

- Si vous le ne faites pas, c'est que vous êtes encore plus sotte que je ne le pensais.

Mme Nott parût tout autant offusquée que craintive. Et les sourires narquois changèrent de visages.

Cet incident refroidit largement l'atmosphère. Harry était furieux.

Contre Severus qui lui avait caché que la meurtrière de son parrain était en cavale.

Contre ces maudits mangemorts dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Contre l'ascendance que Severus semblait avoir sur cette même assemblée de mangemorts.

Il sentait Severus tendu à cause de sa propre colère, mais n'en avait cure. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, pour pouvoir hurler un bon coup après Severus à cause de ces nouvelles cachotteries.

Lorsque Drago donna le signal pour se lever de table, Harry bondit littéralement de sa chaise, bien déterminé à ne plus supporter une seconde de plus sa voisine de droite, ni même quiconque ici présent. Au moment de quitter la maison, il repensa brutalement à Severus. Certes, ce dernier lui devait des explications. Mais pour autant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le priver de la présence de son filleul, tout Malefoy qu'il était. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait s'il s'éloignait trop de Severus. Il s'étonna lui-même : pour une fois, il réfléchissait avant d'agir ! Ron avait raison : Severus déteignait sur lui. Et son amour pour lui l'obligeait à faire des concessions.

Il bifurqua donc dans le parc. Il savait qu'une promenade le calmerait. Pour plus de tranquillité, il s'emmitoufla dans la cape de son père.

Severus avait vu partir Harry avec un mélange d'exaspération et de soulagement. Exaspération de voir qu'une fois de plus son compagnon se laissait guider par ses passions, et soulagement de ne plus avoir à le surveiller au milieu de ce nid de vipères. Oh, il savait qu'il n'était pas loin, dans le parc sûrement, puisqu'il ne ressentait pas son éloignement. C'était malgré tout un signe de sa nouvelle maturité. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait déjà été au Square Grimmaurd. Il planta son regard droit dans celui de Drago lorsque ce dernier lui dit, narquois :

- Tu ne cours pas le rattraper aujourd'hui ?

- Inutile.

Drago haussa un sourcil en insistant :

- Tu le laisses bouder chez toi ?

- D'abord, c'est autant chez lui que chez moi, et ensuite, il n'est pas rentré à la maison. Il doit être dans le parc actuellement.

- Mais il boude tout de même …

- Il se retient de ne pas dire leurs quatre vérités à l'ensemble des mangemorts ou assimilés ici présents. Ta mère tente par tous les moyens de retrouver la place qui était la sienne avant l'arrestation de ton père. Mais elle trouvera Harry nettement moins manipulable qu'on ne lui a dit, je pense. Il a beaucoup plus changé que tu ne le crois ou que tu ne veux l'admettre, Drago. Il n'est plus le Potter qui explose dès que tu le titilles un peu … Il lui faut maintenant quelques secondes …

- Pourtant, tout à l'heure …

- Il a demandé des explications, au lieu de les exiger en vociférant. N'a guère obtenu de réponse, et n'a pas insisté. Ce n'est plus le même.

- Grâce ou à cause de toi.

- Possible. Mais pas seulement, je pense.

- Voilà pourquoi tu disais qu'il était un bon compagnon pour toi.

- Je ne l'aurai pas supporté sinon.

- Tu n'es plus le même, Severus. Pot … Harry te ramollit. Tu lui cherches toutes sortes d'excuses.

- Libre à toi de le penser, mais tu te trompes, Drago. Maintenant, il est juste que j'ai cessé de le voir comme une simple réplique de son père. Et commencé à découvrir qui il est vraiment.

Harry se promena une heure durant dans le parc avant de se sentir calmé. Maintenant, il pouvait retourner dans la grande salle de réception qu'il avait vue et rejoindre le reste des invités. La tête haute, comme s'il était normal qu'il se soit absenté une heure. Il savait aussi ce qu'il admettrait ou pas durant la suite de cette soirée.

A quelques pas des portes fenêtre, il rangea calmement sa cape dans sa poche, prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforça de prendre une expression neutre, et, entra à nouveau dans ce qu'il fallait bien appeler l'arène. Les conversations se turent à son entrée et plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers lui. Il esquissa un petit sourire ironique et dit assez fort :

- Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai raté la visite de la sœur de notre chère hôtesse ?

Severus était assez loin mais entendit distinctement les paroles d'Harry. Il savait qu'il s'était calmé, mais ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il ait retrouvé autant de mordant. Il allait de surprise en surprise avec lui, et, pour être tout à fait honnête, adorait cela !

Enfin, lorsqu'il n'était pas dans une salle remplie pour une bonne moitié de sympathisants de feu son maître bien sûr.

Il se fraya rapidement un chemin vers lui, ou plutôt les gens s'écartèrent sur son passage avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ainsi, ils voulaient du spectacle ? Soit.

Il se planta devant Harry, les mains sur les hanches, formidable incarnation de l'autorité. Il vit sans surprise les coins des lèvres d'Harry se retrousser dans un sourire moqueur et son regard vert se planter dans le sien. Les rares murmures qui parcouraient encore la salle s'éteignirent.

- Explications ? Attaqua-t-il franchement.

- Mmm … Alors … Par quoi commencer ? Rétorqua Harry, narquois. Eh bien j'ai fait une promenade dans le parc pour me familiariser avec un lieu que je fréquenterai sûrement plus souvent que je ne l'aurai pensé et surtout voulu, et ensuite je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais fait une promesse, Sev ! Que je compte bien te faire tenir !

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il vit une lueur de pur défi dans les yeux de son compagnon qui reprit après quelques secondes sur un ton exagérément patient, en articulant comme s'il parlait à un enfant :

- Les danses, Sev ! Tu m'as promis que je pourrai enfin danser tout mon saoul avec toi. Et rien qu'avec toi …

Severus lui jeta un œil exaspéré : non seulement ce gamin allait le traîner sur la piste de danse chez les Malefoy, ce qui serait une première, mais il voulait le faire plusieurs fois ! Et il jeta dans la foulée un œil exaspéré à Drago lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes de musique retentirent. Ce dernier le fixait narquois.

- Si je t'ai promis, alors, murmura-t-il doucement en lui tendant la main. Mais tu vas me le payer, Harry. J'avais toujours réussi à m'épargner les danses ici, justement pour éviter toutes les pimbêches.

Harry n'hésita pas à se pencher à l'oreille de son compagnon pour lui murmurer :

- Je n'allais tout de même pas m'aplatir devant eux ? Ni t'obliger à partir plus tôt à cause de Nott, non ? Et moi, ça me plairait bien de les choquer un peu … En guise de remboursement pour toi …

- Pas question ! Enfin, en public ! Car, crois-moi, l'addition sera … fabuleusement corsée …

- Tout ce que tu veux … Et même plus …

Severus vit les regards choqués qui les regardaient. Et il en comprit la raison en jetant un œil sur le visage d'Harry. Celui-ci semblait totalement lubrique, et prêt à se jeter sur lui. Et pas pour danser …

Il finit par siffler :

- Garde au moins tes mains là où la décence l'impose !

- Pourquoi ? J'aimerai bien qu'un certain nombre de personnes ici présentes s'en aillent, juste parce qu'elles sont offusquées …

- Harry ! Ecoute : je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'un certain nombre de personnes n'auraient jamais dues être invitées ce soir. Maintenant, elles sont là, nous aussi, autant les supporter.

- Supporter pour toi, éviter pour moi. Sinon, tu sais très bien qu'il y aura du grabuge, Sev ! Et je te signale au passage que tu me dois un certain nombre d'explications.

- Dois ? Releva Severus.

- Oui, dois. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore t'ait laissé dans l'ignorance des doux sentiments que m'inspire Lestrange !

- Tu n'es pas capable de lui faire face maintenant, Harry. Tu es trop faible en sortilèges divers.

- Possible. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je veuille la vérité !

- Tu l'auras. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant …

--- ---- --- ----

RAR

Amand1 : eh repas tant attendu a donc commencé ! Et pour les chapitres, oui, ce sera une ou deux semaines entre chaque.

Yumeni : tu pars vraiment si loin que tu n'aies pas de connexion internet ? Un cyber café peut-être ? Mais je suis heureuse que tu apprécies !

NEPHERIA : merci beaucoup !

Tourmaline : je suis heureuse que tu apprécies Shiskaa et les incartades du ministre … Ceci dit, ce dernier risque de finir par prendre sa revanche …

Adenoide : pour le bouton mauve, je ne sais vraiment pas. Quant à la parution, comme tu peux le constater, cela continue !

ElamRogue : les chapitres vont venir plutôt un toute les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines … Oui, je me rappelle de toi sur Poudlard, et je déplore comme toi que les corrections mettent tant de temps !

Tif : j'espère d'abord que l'attente aura été tolérable. Shiskaa est effectivement un petit serpent magique vieux de deux cent ans, donc apprendre l'anglais en quinze jours pour lui, c'est du gâteau (le veinard !). Et il dévoilera quand il y en aura besoin ses capacités de protection d'Harry. J'avais envie de ne pas faire un clone de Dumbledore comme directeur de la faculté de potions, alors effectivement, j'ai fait un caractère assez ours ! Et Harry est très déterminé à faire plier Severus, donc … C'est tout de même l'un de ses traits de caractère l'entêtement !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Ah ? Il faut aussi y dormir ? 

**Correctrice : coqcigrue **

La majorité de l'assistance était stupéfaite. Les deux hommes semblaient être capable de passer du mode passion au mode dispute et vice-versa en un quart de seconde à peine. Mais ce qui médusait Drago le plus, c'était la façon dont Harry tenait tête à son parrain. Sans pour autant que Severus n'en sorte diminué dans son autorité. Il avait pourtant lu beaucoup de choses sur les vampires et les calices, la domination qu'exerce le vampire sur son calice, mais leur relation semblait aller bien au delà. La domination du vampire n'était pas outrageante, et la soumission du calice non dénuée de malice.

Severus et Harry continuèrent à danser simplement, sans se quitter des yeux. Sereins. Lorsque la musique marqua une légère pause, plusieurs femmes s'approchèrent d'eux, les yeux avides. Le visage de Severus se ferma, et il prit Harry par l'épaule en disant froidement :

- Désolé, mesdames, Harry fait une pause.

Harry leur jeta un œil moqueur. Il repéra ensuite Mme Owen en grande discussion avec Mme Torvik, et tira doucement Severus dans cette direction. Celui-ci résista, mais lui dit simplement :

- Je dois parler avec Drago, je te rejoins plus tard. Mais gare à toi si tu te laisses embarquer à danser ! Et garde ton calme au moins cinq minutes, ça me fera des vacances !

- Je sais très bien le garder si on ne m'asticote pas sur certains points !

Dès qu'il fut près de Mme Owen, celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire complice :

- Décidément mon garçon, c'est à croire que toutes les personnes qui vous invitent ne souhaitent pas vous voir rester ! Voyez, ma chère Thérésa, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Mme Torvik, Fudge a déjà tenté de le séparer de son compagnon lors de la commémoration de la victoire, et voilà Mme Nott qui lui reparle de celle qui a tué son parrain ! Comment ? Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Mais vous savez bien que Bellatrix Lestrange était au département des mystères voilà deux ans, non ? Lorsque notre ministre a dû enfin reconnaître que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour et où M. Malefoy a dû partir contre son gré à Azkaban d'ailleurs !

- Oui, certes, mais …

- Alors vous serez d'accord pour dire avec moi que ce cher garçon a tout de même mieux à faire que de se faire maltraiter moralement dès qu'il met un pied en dehors de chez lui, non ? Ce que vous ne faites pas très souvent, d'ailleurs, mon cher Harry ? Je me trompe ?

- C'est vrai, avoua Harry. Nous restons le plus souvent chez nous.

- Et quelles sont vos occupations ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

La lueur dans ses yeux fit monter sur les lèvres d'Harry une réplique qu'il dut se forcer à retenir.

- Je commence à croire que Severus voudrait que je connaisse déjà le programme entier de la première année d'auror, au moins pour la défense et les potions avant même que l'année ne commence !

- Il vous laisse voir vos amis tout de même ?

- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes même parti en week-end chez deux d'entre eux, ajouta-t-il en regardant Mme Torvik dans les yeux.

Celle-ci jeta de furtifs coups d'œil autour d'elle avant de demander d'une voix étranglée :

- Comment va Mark ? Mon mari …

Elle ne put achever sa phrase tant elle semblait émue.

- Il est heureux avec Sven, répondit calmement Harry. Autant que je peux l'être avec Severus.

Mme Owen hocha la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Avant de les quitter en tête à tête.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Mme Torvik lui demanda :

- Je dois vous paraître bien égoïste de ne pas lutter contre la volonté de mon mari et de ne plus voir Mark ?

- Eh bien …

- Que savez-vous des mariages sorciers chez les sang-purs, M. Potter ?

- Euh … à vrai dire, pas grand chose. Ce n'est pas un mariage normal ?

- Non, M. Potter. Dans ces mariages là, les épouses ne sont que des pantins. Elles n'ont aucun droit. Tous les droits reviennent au mari. De sorte que si elles tentes de s'opposer à leur maris, elles peuvent absolument tout perdre : enfants, fortune, tout. Ils peuvent même s'opposer à ce qu'elles travaillent …

- C'est de la dictature, s'insurgea Harry. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ?

- Parce qu'il est de tradition pour une fille de ne pas s'opposer à la volonté de son père. Qui a les mêmes pouvoirs sur ses enfants lorsqu'ils sont mineurs. Et je me suis mariée la veille de mes dix-sept ans. Anna et Violine ont eu la chance d'y échapper car elles partagent les mêmes idées que leur père. Je crains en revanche que d'ici quelques années, ma pauvre Carolina, elle …

- M. Potter, intervint une voix onctueuse et méprisante tout à la fois, je suis certain que vous ne refuserez pas à ma fille le privilège de danser avec vous ?

M. Torvik se tenait à côté d'eux, l'une de ses filles à son bras. Elle était aussi blonde que son frère, mais son air pincé lui rappelait grandement Narcissa Malefoy. Harry serra les dents. Il était tiraillé entre deux envies diamétralement opposées : celle d'envoyer paître un homme aussi étriqué d'esprit, et celle de faire connaissance de la sœur de son ami. Peut-être pourrait-il servir de lien entre eux pour commencer, bien qu'il en doute un peu ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Anna …

- Je peux, en effet, accorder ce privilège à votre fille, accorda-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

Il n'allait tout de même pas ramper devant lui, non ? C'était bien lui qui était venu lui demander ?

Il vit les mines étonnées de l'assistance lorsqu'il se lança à nouveau sur la piste et retint à grand-peine un soupir d'exaspération. D'autant qu'Anna Torvik dansait aussi bien qu'un hippogriffe avec une patte estropiée ! Heureusement que Mark ne lui avait pas appris à danser ainsi ! Non seulement elle ne cessait de lui marcher sur les pieds sans s'excuser, mais elle était raide comme un piquet et ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour discuter. Et lui n'avait aucune idée du genre de remarque qu'il fallait émettre dans ce genre de situation ! Il finit par mettre les pieds dans le plat comme il savait si bien le faire :

- J'ai beaucoup apprécié le week-end que j'ai passé chez ton frère. Je me suis …

- Je n'ai pas de frère, coupa Anna Torvik avec une voix nasillarde qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de Pansy Parkinson. Et je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer, M. Potter !

Ah. Elle le prenait donc sur ce ton là. Ceci dit, Mme Torvik l'avait en quelque sorte prévenu. Il ferma donc sa bouche jusqu'à la fin de la danse. Mais lorsque M. Torvik poussa sa deuxième fille dans sa direction, il le regarda froidement et dit poliment :

- Excusez-moi. J'ai vu Severus qui me faisait signe.

Ce qui était bien entendu totalement faux, car ce dernier semblait totalement absorbé dans une discussion avec son filleul. Il ne s'en dirigea pas moins vers eux pour ne pas se faire accuser de mentir effrontément. Ce fut Drago qui lui faisait face qui l'aperçut le premier et qui l'accueillit d'un rictus moqueur :

- Alors, Harry, tu as finalement consenti à danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que Severus ?

- La prochaine fois qu'on me refile un tel piquet pour danser, je penserai à toi, Drago, elle te conviendrait parfaitement !

- L'aura du Survivant est tellement lumineuse, que tout le monde vient s'y brûler ! Avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une vague lueur !

- Mieux vaut être une pâle lueur qu'aucune lueur du tout !

- La paix, tous les deux, gronda Severus. Par Merlin, vous avez dix-huit ans, pas onze ! Allez vous finir par vous parler normalement ?

- Entendre ça dans la bouche de quelqu'un qui a failli en venir aux mains et aux baguettes il y a à peine deux ans avec un ancien camarade de Poudlard, c'est assez comique, riposta Harry.

Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à riposter, Drago lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en disant :

- Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ton compagnon de ne pas pouvoir supporter un sale cabot plein de puces tout de même !

- Je supporte bien une fouine bondissante pour lui !

Il vit avec plaisir Drago se raidir et ses yeux lancer des éclairs. Mais avant qu'il ait pu riposter, Severus leur prit chacun un bras dans une main en les serrant très fermement :

- Suffit ! Tous les deux ! Sinon, je vous promets que vous allez chacun vous expliquer en tête à tête avec moi, et qu'aucun de vous ne va apprécier le traitement ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Alors qu'aucun des deux garçons ne voulait céder, il accentua sa prise qui commença à les faire grimacer de douleur.

- Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Reprit-il un ton plus bas et plus menaçant.

Harry prit Drago de vitesse et siffla simplement :

- Tu te débrouilleras la prochaine fois pour le voir tout seul ! Je t'ai dit que je ne serai certainement pas le seul à faire des efforts, Sev !

- Drago ?

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, grommela ce dernier en réponse.

Severus relâcha les deux exaspéré. Pris séparément, Harry et Drago pouvait être adorables à vivre, il l'avait appris pour Harry cet été. Mais dès qu'ils étaient face à face, il voyait les pires traits de caractère Malefoy et Potter refaire surface et effacer tout le reste ! Il ferma brièvement les yeux lorsqu'Harry lui dit froidement :

- Je t'attends dans le parc pour rentrer.

- On ne rentre pas. On reste dormir ici.

- Hein ? Mais …

- Pas de mais. C'est une habitude que j'ai toujours eu avant d'être avec toi, et il n'y a aucune raison que j'en change.

Certes, il ne s'était pas pressé d'en avertir Harry, pensa Severus. Mais au vu de son enthousiasme à venir déjà à la réception, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui aurait fait subir ou ce qu'il aurait pu inventer s'il lui avait tout dit dès le départ.

- Alors je serai dans le parc jusqu'à ce que tu estimes que j'ai le droit d'aller me coucher ! Gronda Harry.

Il s'éloigna rapidement en direction du parc, sans se soucier des regards qui pesaient sur lui, ni des personnes qu'il bousculait.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez entre ses longs doigts. Dire que leur première vraie dispute avait eue lieu devant un tiers, son filleul de surcroît ! Et pour couronner le tout, il ressentait durement le désarroi d'Harry dans leur lien. Son calice était malheureux et en colère et il en souffrait. Il remarqua l'air concerné de Drago qui ne le quittait pas du regard et lui dit simplement :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Drago. Soit tu fais des efforts au même titre qu'Harry, soit nous nous verrons beaucoup moins. Tu sais très bien que je ressens la moindre humeur d'Harry dans le lien. Et je ressens la vérité, et pas des émotions simulées. Il n'a aucune possibilité de me mentir dans ce lien. Donc je ne m'infligerai pas ce tumulte d'émotions à chaque fois, simplement parce que ton sport préféré pendant ces sept dernières années a été de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Parce que tu risques d'en sortir aussi ?

- Parce que j'obéirai en dernier recours à mon devoir de protection envers lui. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça !

Il vit un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux de son filleul, mais celui-ci n'ajouta rien et orienta la conversation sur le poids que représentait pour lui la bonne marche des affaires Malefoy.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harry se retrouva dans le parc. Furieux à nouveau. Heureusement qu'on était en été, pensa-t-il ironiquement, sinon ce serait encore plus désagréable. C'était vraiment une soirée parfaite ! Des mangemorts, des homophobes, son ennemi préféré après Voldemort, et pour terminer, il allait en plus falloir qu'il y dorme ! Si seulement il avait pu avaler quelque chose qui le rendre bien malade pour que Severus préfère le ramener à la maison ! Mais non ! La seule chose qui s'était bien passée, c'était la qualité et la quantité de nourriture. Il avait en effet eu l'heureuse surprise de découvrir dans son assiette le double de la portion de nourriture normale. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement !

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il se prépare à passer une nuit ici. Et à affronter Severus d'abord. Harry était déterminé à faire valoir son point de vue : pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu que Lestrange était encore en vie ? Pourquoi gardait-il cette ascendance sur les anciens mangemorts ou assimilés ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'ils allaient dormir chez les Malefoy ? Pourquoi donc diriger sa vie comme s'il avait dix ans, enfin !

Il rumina ses sombres pensées, oscillant entre colère et tristesse. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rebellé ? Parce qu'il avait parfaitement entendu le ton sans appel de Severus. Il avait décidé de ne rien changer à ses habitudes au manoir, le fait qu'il soit devenu son calice n'y changerait rien. Ce qui ajoutait encore à sa colère.

Environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il sentit une main se poser en douceur sur son épaule et la voix unie de Severus lui dire :

- Viens. On va dans notre chambre.

- La réception est finie, ne put s'empêcher de railler Harry ?

- La réception m'importe peu. Nous avons à discuter.

- Parce qu'on va vraiment discuter ?

- Oui. Sinon, je t'aurai dit que j'avais à te parler ! Alors cesse de bouder dans ton coin, et suis-moi.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un pantin, grommela Harry en lui emboîtant le pas. Fais ceci et pas cela !

- Quand vous êtes en présence l'un de l'autre, vous êtes deux gamins stupides Drago et toi. Alors je vous traite comme tels !

Le ton de Severus était si coupant qu'Harry préféra se taire. Après avoir franchi un nombre conséquent d'escaliers et de couloirs, Severus finit par ouvrir la porte de ce qui se révéla une chambre. Harry entra à sa suite et alla se poster à la fenêtre.

Severus prit la précaution de poser un nombre certains de sorts sur les différentes issues de la chambre. La porte principale et les fenêtres, bien entendu, mais aussi les deux portes dérobées dont il avait connaissance. Il tenait à sa sécurité lorsqu'il était dans ce manoir. Surtout avec une Bellatrix Lestrange en liberté, car Narcissa restait sa sœur, envers et contre tout.

Sa tâche achevée, il posa tranquillement sa baguette sur la table de nuit et se retourna vers Harry qui regardait fixement la nuit par la fenêtre. Maintenant, il allait falloir négocier serré pour qu'il ne le gratifie pas d'une colère ou d'un chagrin. Franchement, il ne savait pas laquelle il détestait le plus entre les deux émotions ressenties dans le lien. Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, il soupira mais se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer. Il le sentit se tendre quelques secondes avant, lentement, d'accepter l'étreinte.

Harry se détendait peu à peu. Le silence de Severus permettait à sa colère de retomber. Il était parfaitement conscient que si son compagnon avait tenté de commencer ses explications, il aurait certainement explosé. Mais là, dans ses bras, il savait que son essence même de calice prenait le pas. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il se soumettait à son vampire.

Le terme soumettre était peut-être un peu fort, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était assez proche de la vérité. Il admettait que Severus puisse diriger une partie de sa vie. De toute façon, cela ne le changeait pas vraiment des années précédentes ! Sa vie avait déjà été gouvernée par les Dursley, puis en grande partie par Dumbledore, et depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, il savait qu'il l'avait remise dans les mains de Severus. Lequel n'abusait en aucune façon de ce pouvoir jusqu'à présent.

Il savait aussi que Severus avait fait beaucoup de concessions pour lui. Devenir auror, accepter de discuter avec Remus, les Weasley, Hermione. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il se devait de faire un effort pour son filleul. Mais il n'empêche que moins il le verrait, mieux il se porterait !

Severus sentit Harry finir de s'apaiser dans ses bras, et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Viens t'installer confortablement sur le lit pour discuter.

Il le plaça tendrement entre ses jambes et demanda simplement :

- Par quoi tu veux commencer ?

- Lestrange ! Autant faire le plus désagréable d'abord !

- Je ne l'ai pas vue le soir du combat à Poudlard. J'étais trop occupé à te rejoindre d'abord, éliminer les autres mangemorts pour te faire un chemin jusqu'à Voldemort ensuite. Donc ce que je sais la concernant me vient directement d'Albus.

- Et moi, je ne faisais rien pendant ce temps là, peut-être ? Protesta Harry.

- Il va falloir une fois pour toute que tu comprennes que tu es très en deçà du niveau moyen des mangemorts. Ce qui est tout à fait normal pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer ses aspics. Donc, tu ne faisais pas rien, mais livrés à vous trois, dans Poudlard, tu ne serai pas arrivé sur tes jambes devant Lui, si Sven, Mark et moi n'avions pas été là ! Maintenant, tu me laisses ton orgueil de côté pour m'écouter ?

- Mmm, grommela Harry un peu froissé tout de même.

- Donc, selon Albus, Lestrange était assez proche de Voldemort lors du combat, et elle a vu le dôme doré que tu as fabriqué, il faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques plus tard comment tu as fait. Elle l'a vu aussi mourir, t'a vu t'écrouler et moi arriver pour toi. Mais dès l'instant où je suis arrivé selon Albus, elle a pris la poudre d'escampette sans plus tirer de sorts vers toi en tout cas. D'après lui encore, pendant que nous nous occupions de toi, elle a tracé le chemin vers la sortie en utilisant l'avada pour se débarrasser de ceux qui étaient sur son chemin. Depuis, les aurors la recherchent, mais personne n'arrive à lui mettre la main dessus.

- Elle aurait pu retourner là où Voldemort se cachait, non ?

- Non. Il était son propre gardien du secret, de sorte que je ne pouvais indiquer sa retraite à Dumbledore, mais dès que tu as été parti pour Sainte-Mangouste, je lui ai indiqué et quelques minutes après, les aurors investissaient la place. Et ces ânes bâtés ont réussi à laisser Pettigrew s'échapper, alors qu'il avait commis l'erreur de revenir là-bas !

- Pettigrew aussi a survécu ? S'insurgea Harry en se redressant brutalement.

- Oui, aussi, soupira Severus.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? S'indigna-t-il. Et Remus le sait ?

- Bien entendu. Et avant que tu te mettes en colère à nouveau, il faut que tu comprennes que cela fait sept ans que Dumbledore s'évertue à ce que tu aies une adolescence aussi normale que possible. Et tout le monde a reçu des ordres au delà de strict en ce sens, Harry ! Et pour ma part, depuis début juillet, je me suis plus évertué à construire quelque chose de stable et de solide avec toi, plutôt que de faire ressortir ce genre de mauvais souvenirs !

Harry le regarda pour juger de sa sincérité, mais il savait au fond de lui que Severus ne lui avait dit que la stricte vérité. Il se laissa à nouveau aller dans ses bras en soupirant.

- Alors il faudra un jour ou l'autre que je les retrouve ?

- D'abord tu deviens auror, tout en commençant à maîtriser avec moi la magie noire. Si, insista Severus, tu vas pratiquer la magie noire, ne serait-ce que pour la reconnaître lorsqu'elle t'arrive dessus sous forme d'un sort et la contrer. Ensuite, je suis persuadé, et Albus aussi même s'il est plus réticent, que tous les aurors devraient mieux la connaître. Pour mieux la détecter et punir ceux qui l'utilisent à mauvais escient.

- Parce qu'on peut l'utiliser à bon escient ? Demanda Harry dubitatif.

- Evidemment. La moitié des sorts que j'ai posé sur cette pièce pour garantir notre sécurité sont des purs produits de magie noire. Mais si jamais quelqu'un est blessé, ou pire, par eux, c'est qu'il aura déjà défait les autres sorts plus conventionnels que j'ai également placé. Donc que quelque part, il veut entrer ici sans notre autorisation, et je ne lui souhaiterai certainement pas la bienvenue !

- Tu as tellement confiance en ton filleul que tu barricades notre chambre ? Dit doucement Harry en se nichant un peu plus contre lui pour atténuer la raillerie.

- J'ai confiance en Drago, dans une moindre mesure en Narcissa. Et je ne fais aucunement confiance à Lestrange.

- Hein ? Sursauta Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Qu'elle se cache actuellement. Et que le manoir où nous sommes pourrait éventuellement être sa cachette.

- Sans que personne ne le sache ?

- Narcissa pourrait être au courant. Elle protégera sa sœur tant qu'elle le pourra, Harry. Elle t'est apparue assez affable ce soir, mais ce qui compte vraiment pour elle, hormis Drago, c'est sa position sociale d'un côté, sa famille de l'autre. Bellatrix est et reste sa sœur.

- Et tu veux qu'on dorme ici ? S'insurgea à nouveau Harry.

- Oui. Mais Bellatrix ne franchira pas le seuil de cette porte sans que j'en sois averti d'une part, et sans être sans doute blessée de l'autre, compte tenu des sorts que j'ai placé. Mais c'est une possibilité, et la raison pour laquelle tu devrais te réjouir de la chose suivante : je vais passer toute la nuit à tes côtés. Je ne te laisserai pas une seconde seul dans ce manoir, Harry. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention …

- Mais … dans le parc ce soir ?

- Vu le monde qui était là ce soir, elle ne pouvait risquer de sortir. Si jamais elle est là, elle sait que sa seule chance, c'est si elle te coince tout seul. Ce qui n'arrivera pas, fais moi confiance.

Harry médita un long moment avant de reprendre la parole :

- Pourquoi tu as encore un tel ascendant sur les anciens mangemorts ?

- Comment ça ?

- Au dîner, tu leur as ordonné de fermer leur grande bouche et ils t'ont obéi. Tous. Sans protester.

- Ah ça ! Pour faire simple, ils savent, et pour cause, que je connais parfaitement le nom de tous les mangemorts plus ou moins déclarés. Je n'étais tout de même pas le bras droit de l'autre serpent pour rien ! Mais ceux qui se sont, soit éclipsés lors du combat à Poudlard, soit qui n'y sont carrément pas venus par crainte, ceux-là, je ne les ai pas dénoncés. Ce qui me confère un certain avantage sur eux.

- Pourquoi ne pas les dénoncer ?

- Parce que nombre d'entre eux ont des positions intéressantes dans le monde magique, Harry. Et donc je pourrai toujours, si j'en ai besoin, me rappeler à leur bon souvenir …

- Les faire chanter, quoi ?

- Toujours des grands mots !

- Ben voyons, railla Harry. Si quelqu'un d'autre emploie ce même genre d'argument, tu l'accuses de chantage et quand c'est toi qui le fait, c'est normal ?

- Quant c'est moi, c'est un échange de bons procédés ! Trancha simplement Severus.

- C'est drôle comme le verre peut sembler à moitié plein ou à moitié vide selon la position qu'on adopte …

Harry se lova encore un peu plus contre son compagnon, tandis que celui-ci laissait courir lentement ses mains sur son corps en de simples caresses apaisantes. Severus finit par demander :

- Autre chose ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harry finit par dire à voix basse :

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu qu'on allait dormir ici ?

- Parce que tu étais déjà si enthousiaste à l'idée de la réception que je n'avais pas envie que tu me fasses encore plus la tête en apprenant que tu allais dormir ici aussi. Ceci dit, j'espérais tout de même pouvoir te le dire d'une autre façon !

- Si j'ai bien compris, chaque dîner pris ici sera suivi d'une nuit ici ?

- Exact. Et je dîne ici plus souvent qu'une fois par an …

- Ah ? Deux fois ?

- Ne fais pas ton gamin. Jusque là, je pouvais voir Drago souvent à Poudlard, et ce ne sera plus le cas. Donc je le verrai plus souvent ici ou au Square Grimmaurd. Et ne ronchonne pas d'avance. Si tu veux qu'il se débarrasse de certaines mauvaises habitudes chères à son père, tu as intérêt à me laisser le manœuvrer !

- Ce n'est pas de quelques habitudes dont il a besoin de se débarrasser, c'est d'un lavage de cerveau complet !

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu comme je le connais. Je suis certain que si vous consentiez tous les deux à vous montrer à l'autre comme vous le faites séparément avec moi, vous arriveriez bien mieux à vous entendre. Bon, maintenant, tu as encore d'autre chose sur le cœur ? Car j'apprécie mon filleul, mais pas forcément dans mon lit !

- Non, je crois que j'ai fait le tour pour ce soir, murmura Harry. Mais je voudrais vraiment que tu passes outre tes ordres stricts de Dumbledore. Je ne suis plus son élève, ni le tien, dit-il fermement en le regardant.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, mais n'oublies pas non plus que le lien me poussera toujours à te protéger. Donc si je sais quelque chose qui peut te blesser, j'aurai toujours tendance à te le cacher.

Harry savait qu'il devrait s'en contenter. Il avait lu que le vampire pouvait pousser son besoin de protection à l'extrême. Certains vampires allaient jusqu'à enfermer leur calice pour assouvir ce besoin. Ce n'était pas le cas de Severus apparemment. Il finit tout de même par demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'étais reparti au Square Grimmaurd comme j'en ai eu un moment l'intention ?

Severus prit tout son temps pour répondre.

- J'aurai fini par venir pour tenter de te convaincre. Mais je ne t'y aurai pas obligé. Disons que j'aurai bataillé fermement pour que tu l'acceptes. Mais je ne t'aurai pas contraint. Le lien me pousse à être assez près de toi, mais je sais que tu as voulu être mon calice, donc cela apaise l'inquiétude innée que tu veuilles me quitter. Ce qui me permet d'envisager de brèves séparations sans inquiétude.

- Brèves ? De quel genre ?

- Pour l'instant, on ne s'est pas séparé du tout, Harry. J'imagine qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer par quelques heures d'abord. Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi pour quelques jours. Cela serait possible, je pense, sans aucun désagrément ni pour toi, ni pour moi, mais je n'en ai simplement pas envie.

Harry sourit doucement dans son cou. Il était rassuré. De sorte qu'il put tranquillement se dégager de ses bras et demander tranquillement :

- Puisque c'est ta chambre, tu peux me dire où est la salle de bain ? De sorte que je n'ai pas à me relever une fois que tu auras bu.

Pendant qu'il avait disparu par la porte qu'il lui avait indiqué, Severus prépara tranquillement sa propre nuit : il pourrait bouger un peu quand Harry dormirait, mais il savait qu'il se ferait le plus discret possible pour que son calice puisse récupérer le mieux possible. Harry retrouvait peu à peu la santé, mais il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse très attention à lui dès l'école recommencée. Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent le juste équilibre entre les cours et les devoirs pour qu'il ne s'épuise pas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit Harry revenir : torse nu, un bas de pyjama lâche très bas sur ses hanches, il était éminemment désirable. A tous points de vue le concernant : il lui donnait très soif. Soif de sang, et soif de plaisir. Il le rejoint rapidement lorsqu'il prit une position assez aguicheuse sur le lit. Il appréciait énormément qu'Harry soit aussi désireux de lui donner son sang que lui de le boire. Et de fait, il lui arracha sans peine de légers gémissements de contentement tandis qu'il s'abreuvait. Mais toutes les émotions ressenties lors de la soirée avaient épuisé sa proie. Il dû donc le laisser glisser tranquillement dans le sommeil et atténuer la lumière.

--- ---- --- ----

RAR

Shamra : merci beaucoup de ces compliments.

Tif : j'apprécies beaucoup tes longs commentaires sur mes chapitres, et je suis heureuse que tu apprécies la tournure de la fic. Tu as pu constater que tu as eu la 'discussion' entre Drago et Harry … Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une discussion … Mme Owen prendra un peu plus tard son importance …

Khisanth : maintenant tu as la réponse pour la grosse dispute et pour l'explosion d'Harry. J'avoue que je le veux un peu plus mur à dix-huit ans qu'à quinze, donc un peu moins explosif tout de même !

Adenoide : ce que veut vraiment Narcissa Malefoy reste un peu un mystère … Elle est serpentard, non ?

Mifibou : pour moi, les mangemorts restent tout de même sur leurs convictions … Je comptais effectivement cette fois faire quelque chose après la mort de Voldy !

Amand1 : je suis heureuse que le début de la réception t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite aussi !

Céline : que de questions sur Bellatrix …. Elle se dévoilera au moment voulu !

Gergille : merci beaucoup pour le petit mot ! Eh voui, maintenant il faut un peu de patience !

Steh : je suis heureuse que ma fic continue à te plaire …

Yumeni : à Noël donc et tu me diras s'il fait beau là-bas. Je comprend tout à fait que tu privilégies la lecture ou les recherches pour dépenser tes sous ! J'espère que tous les chapitres publiés pendant ces deux mois te plairont (et je ne pense pas avoir mis le point final à cette fic en huit ou neuf malheureux chapitres …)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Qui est dominant ? Petite note 

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'avais bien dit entre une et deux semaines : pile 10 jours pour cette fois !

**Correctrice : coqcigrue **

Harry s'éveilla lentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sentir les mains de Severus sur lui, ses caresses parfois légères, parfois appuyées, ainsi que la preuve éclatante de son désir tout contre ses fesses le comblait. Peu importait qu'ils soient au manoir Malefoy, à cet instant ils étaient seuls, dans un lit moelleux qui n'attendait que leurs ébats.

- Enfin, tu daignes te réveiller, murmura la voix grave de Severus à son oreille.

- Peut-être parce que j'ai un peu froid sans mon pyjama, taquina doucement Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Mmm, je crois que je sais comment je vais te réchauffer, espèce de marmotte.

- Je me suis endormi un peu trop vite peut-être hier soir ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Debout, maintenant !

- Hein ? Sursauta brutalement Harry en ouvrant les yeux. Mais …

- A. La. Douche.

Harry resta un instant interdit avant de se détendre brusquement. Puis de tendre les bras vers Severus d'un air coquin.

- Te porter ? Dans tes rêves !

- Allez …

Severus le regarda un moment, puis finit par le prendre dans ses bras avec une lueur qui fit penser à Harry qu'il allait le payer. Il s'était tout de même arrangé pour qu'il le porte face à lui, de telle sorte qu'il pouvait parsemer son cou de baisers plus ou moins appuyés. Et il résista de toutes ses forces aux mains de Severus qui voulait le remettre sur ses jambes. Il lui souffla dans le cou :

- Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vue venir la douche glacée ?

Severus émit un léger gémissement de contentement. Harry était fait pour lui : passionné, attentif à son condition de vampire, désireux d'apprendre contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru, et il devenait chaque jour un peu moins naïf, un peu plus serpentard. Tout en gardant son espièglerie et son caractère explosif. Le choixpeau aurait maintenant un mal fou à se décider si jamais Harry devait le coiffer à nouveau !

Il décida de lui laisser cette victoire, et régla la température de l'eau comme ils l'aimaient tous les deux. En revanche, il ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de se tourner face au mur dès qu'ils se furent rapidement lavés mutuellement. Surtout qu'Harry l'avait encore une fois obligé à passer par la case shampoing ! Il lubrifia largement son membre avant de se positionner juste derrière Harry. Au moment d'amorcer sa pénétration, il lui dit simplement :

- Donne-moi le rythme !

Il sentit sa surprise car c'était la toute première fois où il tentait de le prendre sans l'avoir préparé en aucune façon. Mais il sentait aussi sa confiance dans le lien, de sorte qu'il s'autorisa sans remord à commencer à le pénétrer lentement.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux pour savourer ce pur plaisir. Sentir la confiance de son compagnon alors qu'il l'envahissait lentement et savourer sa détente progressive au fur et à mesure de son intrusion … Harry venait à sa rencontre sans effort et avec une douleur légère qu'il supportait sans lui donner d'autre choix que de continuer cette union. Car lorsque Severus fit mine de s'arrêter pour lui donner plus de temps pour se décontracter, cela ne lui valut qu'un grondement en retour :

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter, il me semble ? Tu m'as dit de te donner le rythme, alors tu me suis ! Et donc tu commences par aller jusqu'au bout !

Severus savoura d'autant plus cette injonction qu'habituellement, Harry prenait peu d'initiatives dans leurs étreintes. Il décida donc de se borner à obéir aux ordres d'Harry. Et au fur et à mesure où ce dernier lui intimait d'alterner la rapidité et la lenteur, la profondeur et le superficiel, il appréciait de plus en plus de se laisser diriger. Il ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de hausser un sourcil intrigué lorsqu'Harry lui demanda brutalement :

- Retire-toi.

Que voulait-il donc faire ? Il obéit néanmoins, curieux de comprendre ce qu'Harry souhaitait.

Harry l'attrapa par le cou d'un air déterminé, noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et lui ordonna :

- Tiens-moi maintenant, et dépêche-toi de revenir en moi ! Vite !

Severus ne se fit par prier pour obéir dès qu'il eut assuré sa prise sur les hanches de son compagnon. Il entra très rapidement en lui tandis qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres par la même occasion. La langue d'Harry et ses mains fiévreuses dans ses cheveux lui disaient mieux que des mots que son amant voulait désormais un rythme soutenu pour aller au bout de leur plaisir mutuel.

Enfin … pas seulement soutenu … Très soutenu …

Rythme qu'il était parfaitement capable d'imprimer, même en soutenant tout le poids d'Harry. De sorte que peu de temps après, il se laissait aller à son plaisir, juste après Harry.

Un long moment après, ils sortirent donc de leur chambre, non sans précaution de la part de Severus, détendus et heureux, pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Severus alla même jusqu'à poser la main sur la nuque d'Harry pour descendre les escaliers et parcourir les longs couloirs, unique preuve d'affection qu'il consentait parfois à lui donner dès qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer du monde. Ce que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer avec beaucoup de plaisir, mais qu'il se garda bien de souligner à haute voix.

Ils ne remarquèrent ni l'un ni l'autre le regard gris qui les suivait des yeux. C'est seulement ce geste de tendresse de Severus envers Harry qui fit comprendre à Drago que oui, son parrain était bel et bien tombé amoureux du Survivant. Il avait jusque là refusé d'y croire, mais ses gestes, alors qu'il pensait que personne ne l'observait, le trahissaient. Il prit alors une résolution ferme. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il allait faire de ses dix doigts.

Harry grimaça légèrement lorsque Severus retira sa main, mais il supposa qu'ils arrivaient à la salle à manger, peut-être même la salle réservée exclusivement au petit déjeuner, vu la taille du manoir ? C'est la raison pour laquelle il fut surpris de voir Severus se pencher légèrement vers lui pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

- N'imagine même pas que j'en ferai une habitude, grommela Severus alors qu'Harry lui lançait un regard lumineux.

- Je sais ! Et justement, j'apprécie ces baisers là d'autant plus !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce où était servi le petit déjeuner (Harry ne se voyait pas appeler cette pièce la salle à manger, mais plutôt la salle de bal dans laquelle on avait servi le repas, compte tenu de ses dimensions), ils virent aussitôt que seule Narcissa était présente et semblait les attendre en feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en se levant pour les accueillir. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Excellente, répondit Severus avec un léger sourire.

Elle leur désigna deux chaises côte à côte et aussitôt une simple tasse de café fit son apparition devant Severus, tandis qu'elle disait à l'attention d'Harry :

- Je n'ai pas pu faire préparer quoi que ce soit pour vous, ne sachant quelles étaient vos préférences. Alors, que souhaitez-vous ? Des toasts, des œufs, du bacon ? Et comme boisson : thé, café chocolat ?

- Euh …, commença Harry un peu gêné.

- Tout Narcissa pour le solide, et un bon demi-litre de chocolat devrait faire l'affaire, répondit Severus assez ironique.

- Eh bien … J'aurai dû m'y attendre, mais cela surprend toujours un peu … Et toi ? Juste le café ?

- Ce sera bien suffisant. Drago dort encore ?

- Non, j e l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, je pensais qu'il serait là avant vous. Mais tiens, quand on en parle …

Drago venait en effet d'entrer dans la pièce et il salua Harry et Severus d'un signe de tête après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant la quantité de nourriture qui venait d'apparaître devant Harry et ce dernier sentit aussitôt son regard se porter vers sa carotide.

- La réponse à ta question non formulée, Drago, est : oui, j'ai bien rempli ma fonction de calice pour ton parrain hier. Oui, il m'a mordu et a pu boire tout son saoul ! Et même si ça doit t'indisposer, oui, j'ai apprécié ça comme j'en ai l'habitude !

- Harry, gronda Severus. Drago n'a rien dit que je sache !

- Et bien ses yeux ont parlé pour lui en faisant des allers-retours de mon assiette à ma carotide ! Et ce n'est pas franchement agréable, crois-moi ! La prochaine fois, je mettrais un col roulé !

- Je suis désolé, répondit Drago assez crispé.

Le fait même qu'il s'excuse médusa Harry, tandis que Severus se détendait légèrement. Enfin son filleul semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

- J'ai un peu de mal à admettre que tu ne m'aies rien dit à Poudlard, Severus, ajouta Drago en direction de son parrain.

- Pour pouvoir te dire quelque chose, il aurait fallu que je mette Harry au courant de mes intentions, d'abord, non ?

- Comment ça ?

- Harry ne savait pas ce que je ressentais pour lui quatre jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Drago et Narcissa laissèrent transparaître leur surprise, et ce fut Mme Malefoy qui se reprit la première :

- Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à vous mettre ensemble, dis-moi, Severus !

- Cela faisait bien plus longtemps que cela que nous avions admis chacun de notre côté nos sentiments, rétorqua simplement Severus. Sans pour autant avoir l'occasion d'en parler. Et comme nous étions sûrs l'un et l'autre, il n'y avait en effet aucune raison de faire traîner les choses en longueur !

Harry regardait Severus bouche bée. Ce qui lui valut cette remarque ironique de Drago :

- Dis-moi, Severus, Harry n'a pas l'air entièrement d'accord avec ce que tu dis …

- Si, si, répondit Harry. Il a simplement parfois une façon de manier les mots qui continue à me surprendre …

Harry avait secrètement noté encore une chose : Severus ne faisait presque jamais mention de l'union sorcière en face de tiers. Ses anciens professeurs avaient l'air d'être au courant, ainsi que les Weasley, Remus, Mark et Sven. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir allonger la liste. Il faudrait absolument qu'il lui en demande la raison lorsqu'ils seraient seuls !

Le petit déjeuner se passa donc de façon étonnement calme. Drago, Narcissa et Severus devisaient simplement tandis qu'Harry se dépêchait de manger ce qui constituait un petit déjeuner acceptable pour lui. Il espérait fermement repartir au Square Grimmaurd ensuite ! Il préférait encore s'entraîner avec Severus que de rester là ! Il ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de relever la tête lorsque Narcissa finit par dire à Severus d'un ton de reproche :

- Pourquoi donc as-tu mis tant de sorts de protection sur votre chambre ? Tu ne te considères plus en sécurité ici ?

- Pas totalement, répondit franchement Severus. Ta sœur doit avoir maintenant une certaine dent contre Harry et moi, je ne tenterai pas le diable !

- Je ne la tolérerai pas sous mon toit tant que Drago sera là !

- Et si Drago n'y est pas ? Je sais que tu l'accueilleras car la famille compte plus que tout pour toi Narcissa. Sans doute d'ailleurs a-t-elle trouvé refuge ici après la bataille à Poudlard ?

Narcissa le fusilla du regard, mais Severus n'en avait cure. Elle avait abordé le sujet, elle pouvait en supporter les conséquences …

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Tu es chez toi, répliqua simplement Severus. Mais tu sais aussi à quoi t'attendre lorsque je viendrai ici. Je ne lâcherai pas Harry d'une semelle. Et celui qui se permettra de pénétrer dans notre chambre sans y avoir été invité trouvera à qui parler …

Le silence s'alourdit un peu dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Drago finisse par dire :

- Alors, il paraît que tu vas retrouver les bancs de l'école, Severus ?

- Grâce au ministère, oui. Fudge en est malade, mais il n'a rien pu faire contre ça ! Savoir qu'un ancien mangemort va devenir auror doit le rendre malade !

- Harry n'avait pas les résultats suffisant pour aller à la faculté de potions ?

- Il y est inscrit. Il fera les deux années simultanément. Ne t'y trompe pas, Drago, les concessions sont faites des deux côtés …

Drago le regarda d'un air dubitatif mais n'ajouta rien.

Severus ne s'attarda pas lorsqu'Harry eut fini son petit déjeuner. Il convint de déjeuner avec son filleul dès qu'ils auraient leurs emplois du temps à l'école et ils quittèrent le manoir Malefoy pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry.

A leur arrivée chez eux, une question brûlait ses lèvres :

- Severus, je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire, non ?

Merlin que cette manie l'agaçait, pesta Harry. Il faudrait impérativement qu'il y trouve une parade, mais en attendant, il prit sur lui pour poser sa question sans aucun ressentiment dans la voix :

- Comment Narcissa a su pour tes sorts ?

- J'imagine qu'elle a testé elle-même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Question intéressante. Dont je n'ai pas la réponse.

- Mais tu as des hypothèses ?

- Peut-être pour savoir si Bellatrix pouvait tenter quelque chose. Cette nuit ou une prochaine nuit … Ou pour savoir à quel point je lui fais confiance. A quel point je vais te défendre. Ou tout cela à la fois …

- Tu penses que Lestrange était réellement dans le manoir ou pas ?

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Narcissa n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'elle voie Drago, mais Bellatrix a très bien pu passer les défenses du manoir pour s'y réfugier quand même à l'insu de sa sœur. Ceci dit, il ne s'est rien passé, dès que nous serons là-bas, je ne te quitterai pas des yeux, et en attendant, il est inutile de te ronger les sangs. Au travail maintenant !

- Une question encore, ajouta Harry en emboîtant le pas à son compagnon vers la salle d'entraînement. Pourquoi tu ne mentionnes jamais l'union sorcière ? Même à ton filleul ?

- Parce que moins il y aura de personne au courant, moins nous serons la cible des journalistes d'une part, car je te rappelle que ce genre d'union est suffisamment rare pour déchaîner les curiosités. Et cela nous procure l'avantage indéniable de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre en cas d'énorme besoin magique, comme lors de ton combat contre Voldemort.

- Qui n'était guère un combat d'ailleurs …

- Heureux que tu t'en rendes compte ! Tu l'as pris complètement par surprise en te sortant de l'endoloris. Je peux même te dire que tu dois être le premier à arriver à sortir un Protego alors que tu subis ce genre de sort !

- J'aimerais bien un jour arriver à faire les choses comme les autres, soupira Harry.

- Ca me ferait des vacances à moi aussi, ironisa Severus en retour.

La remarque fut tempérée d'une caresse coquine au bas du dos d'Harry, mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter. Severus avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la pointait en face de lui. C'était le moment de s'entraîner au duel.

La semaine s'écoula sans heurts, ponctuées de nombreuses séances d'entraînement, de fabrication de potions diverses, de séances d'occlumancie et de cours un peu plus poussés de fourchelangue. Ces derniers étaient source de fous rire toujours renouvelés entre Harry et Shiskaa au vu des essais de Severus pour prononcer cette langue qui ne lui semblait composée que de 's' en pagaille ! Mais ils avaient aussi le mérite d'apprendre à Harry à distinguer les deux langues ce qu'il avait bien eu du mal au départ. Il s'était pris plus que sa part de sourcils levés moqueurs de la part de Severus alors qu'il tentait de lui traduire des mots simples. Mots qu'il prononçait invariablement dans sa langue maternelle et non en fourchelangue.

Ils avaient réservé le vendredi matin aux courses diverses et variées pour pouvoir alimenter leurs invités du week-end. En effet, Sven et Mark devaient passer le week-end avec eux, et le samedi soir, Remus avait été heureux de l'invitation d'Harry. Même s'il avait esquissé une légère grimace visible dans le feu lorsqu'Harry lui avait clairement signifié qu'il comptait faire un tour au temps des maraudeurs avec l'aide appréciable de Sven. Harry avait donc investi la cuisine de Dobby, au grand désespoir de ce dernier.

- Mais, Maître Harry, ma cuisine ne vous satisfait pas ?

- Mais si, Dobby ! Tu sais très bien que tu fais très bien la cuisine. Mais j'ai envie de faire des recettes moldues que tu ne connais pas. Ceci dit, tu peux rester avec moi pour apprendre si tu veux !

Il avait en effet entraîné Severus chez un poissonnier moldu que sa tante fréquentait pour y trouver de quoi faire un plateau de fruits de mer. Et au froncement de nez de Severus, il lui avait posé la question :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas le poisson ?

- Tu veux rire là ? Comment veux-tu que j'apprécie des bestioles ? Je suis et je reste un carnivore !

Harry avait intercepté son regard d'avertissement et compris. Le vampire ne supportait pas ce genre de chair.

Il avait donc prévu son repas du samedi en conséquence : fruits de mer et poisson pour Mark, Remus et lui, steak pour Sven et Severus.

Severus en aurait presque soupiré d'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit le plaisir manifeste des deux calices en train de se retrouver. Et il jeta d'emblée un regard assez noir à Sven qui dit tout haut :

- Tiens, tu as enfin daigné sortir cette chère Mme Black de son tableau ?

- Oh oui, pouffa Harry qui avait entendu. Mais quand il l'a fait, il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie d'agrandir un peu la pièce. De faire une communication directe entre le hall et le salon, quoi …

- Tu avais vraiment besoin de le dire ? Gronda Severus.

- Besoin ? Non, mais envie, alors ça oui !

- Severus a raté un sort ? Non ! Je n'y crois pas, taquina tranquillement Mark avec des yeux exagérément ouverts.

- Sven, je te préviens loyalement que je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à supporter ton calice pendant cinq cent ans !

- C'est une question d'habitude ! Répliqua Sven avec un léger sourire. Il a supporté tes railleries pendant cinq ans et tes sarcasmes pendant sept, tu peux bien lui accorder une petite vengeance !

Harry et Severus leur firent faire le tour de la maison dont ils ne connaissaient que l'entrée et le salon du temps où ils venaient pour les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et leurs invités furent heureux de constater que Severus avait métamorphosé pour eux un fauteuil allongé dans lequel Mark poussa sans attendre Sven afin de pouvoir se blottir ensuite contre lui. Son sourire s'étira encore lorsqu'il vit que le repas serait entièrement composé de crêpes. Harry avait en effet insisté auprès de Dobby qui s'était révélé inquiet que cela ne nourrisse pas suffisamment les deux calices, mais il avait finalement cédé. Non sans tripler toutes les proportions.

Harry savourait particulièrement les discussions à quatre où il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se tenir sur ses gardes. Il y était d'autant plus encouragé que Severus était parfaitement détendu et n'hésitait pas à rire avec Sven et Mark. La conversation finit inévitablement par dériver sur la réception au manoir Malefoy et Severus commença immédiatement à grommeler :

- Deux fois, il a failli s'enfuir ! Deux fois dans la même soirée cette fois !

- Evidemment, riposta Harry. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il fallait presque que je m'excuse d'avoir tué face de serpent vue la compagnie !

- Ah, dit Sven posément. Il y avait du beau monde ?

- Plus sang pur que ça, tu meurs ! Bougonna Harry. Et donc pour moitié mangemort, je suis sûr !

- J'imagine alors que mes parents étaient là, finit par dire Mark d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

- Et deux de tes sœurs, répondit Severus. Les deux plus grandes, la plus jeune n'était pas là.

- Et ton père m'a obligé à danser avec Anna, et franchement, ce n'est pas un cadeau. Plus coincée que ça, je n'ai encore jamais vu ! S'exclama Harry.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Aucune chance qu'elle prenne le moindre risque de contrarier père ! Elle veut sa part d'héritage. D'autant que depuis mon départ de la maison, elle a sérieusement augmenté ! Et Violine ?

- J'ai renoncé à danser avec elle, ce qui a un peu fâché ton père d'ailleurs, répondit Harry.

- Tant mieux !

- Mark …

- Non, Sven ! Tu es bien placé pour savoir comment il m'a jeté dehors sans même tenter de savoir si j'étais heureux avec toi ou pas ! Alors qu'il rencontre quelques menues contrariétés dans sa vie n'est pas fait pour me déplaire !

- Oh, j'imagine que Carolina doit lui en apporter quelques unes de contrariétés, ironisa Severus.

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est tout de même un pur produit des gryffondors, je te rassure !

- Ah ? Fit Harry.

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarquée cette année, Harry. Elle a juste fait sa première rentrée au château. Elle m'a d'ailleurs farouchement rappelé Hermione au même âge. Pour le côté studieux en tout cas, mais le côté rebelle vaut lui aussi le détour !

- J'espère que père ne la broieras pas à l'aube de sa majorité, dit sombrement Mark. Elle a toujours été ma petite sœur préférée. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue car elle est née lorsque j'étais déjà à Poudlard, mais c'était un vrai bonheur de s'occuper d'elle pendant les vacances et de l'éveiller à plein de choses. J'ai tout de même eu le temps de lui apprendre à lire juste avant …

Il se tourna pour cacher son visage dans le cou de Sven à cette évocation. Ce dernier le souleva sans effort et dit simplement :

- Bonne nuit à tous les deux. Je connais le chemin. Et ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser, le sujet devait sortir un jour ou l'autre …

Harry était peiné pour son ami et attendit que les pas de Sven soient éloignés pour questionner Severus :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus qui pourrait m'aider à ne pas faire d'impair ?

- Tu veux toujours tout savoir, hein ?

- Tu le sais bien. Alors ?

Severus soupira longuement avant de dire :

- Tu sais déjà que Mark est tombé amoureux de Sven lors de sa sixième année. Son père a voulu le marier de force l'été suivant et Mark s'est enfui la veille du mariage. Il a aussitôt été renié, ce qui est lourd de conséquence dans le monde sorcier.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il te l'a dit, il est déshérité, et certaines portes lui sont automatiquement fermées par des personnes bien intentionnées en Angleterre. Le ministère apprécie peu les personnes reniées par leur famille, et donc ne leur donne pas accès à un certain nombre d'emplois. D'où leur départ pour l'Irlande où la loi sorcière est plus souple. Globalement, personne ne demande à Mark s'il a été renié ou pas.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que le monde sorcier est resté à l'époque du moyen-âge moldu. Qu'il n'a pas évolué depuis. Tout ce que j'apprends sur les lois sorcières, cela me rappelle mes cours d'histoire quand j'étais encore chez les Dursley.

- Tu apprenais tes cours là-bas ? Ton dossier scolaire n'était guère brillant pourtant à ton entrée à Poudlard ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Pourdlard récupère bien sûr les dossiers scolaires de ses nouveaux élèves. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir une idée du niveau de l'élève ! Forcément, pour ceux qui viennent des écoles moldues, cela ne veut pas forcément dire grand chose puisque l'enseignement va être radicalement différent, mais généralement, on repère tout de même les élèves assidus et les autres …

- J'apprenais mes leçons, dit lentement Harry, mais j'avais appris à saboter mes devoirs en classe. Il n'aurait pas été de bon ton que j'ai de meilleures notes que Dudley …

- Je crois qu'un jour je vais aller parler avec ton oncle et ta tante de leurs méthodes éducatives, grommela Severus. Et leur apprendre deux ou trois petits trucs …

- Toi ? Railla Harry. Le professeur le plus injuste de tout Poudlard ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Si j'avais vraiment été injuste, je ne t'aurai pas accepté aux aspics, je te signale !

- Mac Gonagall a dû faire pression sur toi …

- Pas du tout ! Je donne toujours le critère Optimal aux buses pour le passage en classe d'aspic pour motiver les élèves à travailler plus, mais je prends toujours en compte ce qu'ils ont fait dans ma classe s'ils n'ont que E à leur buse. D'où ton rattrapage, si on peut dire. J'avais entrevu quelque chose chez toi concernant les potions. Certes, je m'en suis voulu pendant deux ans complets ensuite compte tenu du nombre de potions ratées que tu m'as fourni, mais en fin de compte, je sais maintenant que j'avais fait le bon choix. Tu es capable de beaucoup de choses en potions !

- Dès l'instant où tu acceptes de renoncer à sortir deux phrases sarcastiques à la minute, grommela Harry, forcément, ça devient plus intéressant de travailler !

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'enseignant est antipathique que tu ne peux pas apprendre avec lui !

- Mmm … Tiens, sans te prendre pour exemple comme professeur, j'aurai bien voulu te voir apprendre avec Ombrage la défense pour ta buse !

- A cette époque là, la préparation des buses en défense n'était pas un problème pour moi. J'avais déjà un niveau supérieur aux aspics …

Harry lui tira la langue. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire, mais comme d'habitude, Severus avait interprété sa remarque à sa façon.

--- ---- --- ----

RAR

Adenoide : je voulais effectivement dans ce chapitre un Harry qui se soumette aux désirs de Severus. Bon en râlant certes, mais sinon, il ne serait plus Harry !

Céline : Oui, c'est promis, Bellatrix a des tas de monstruosités prêtes dans sa cervelle, mais il faudra pour ça attendre un peu … (enfin, beaucoup même). Et incruste-toi dans le site que tu préfères !

ElamRogue : j'aime bien les faire se prendre le chou comme ça ! Effectivement, pour Harry c'est beaucoup, mais il faut bien cela aussi …

Mifibou : pourtant, je n'avais mis qu'une semaine entre les deux chapitres ! Les bons côtés de Drago finiront par venir, mais il lui faut aussi du temps pour changer !

Gergille : merci pour ce temps consacré à me reviewer !

Khisanth : je ne vais plus en cours, mais j'ai un boulot à assurer effectivement ! Et je prie la même déesse pour le chapitre suivant !

Steh : je suis heureuse que tu aies eu le courage de te lancer directement sur les 19 chapitres !

Tif : c'est vrai que je fais passer le monde sorcier comme au moyen-âge, mais franchement les chandelles utilisées partout, ça aide ! Concernant Mme Torvik, Mark, il faudra voir en temps et en heure. Mais certaines personnes sont aussi trop lâches pour se battre pour leurs enfants. Je savais que tu apprécierai la non discussion entre Harry et Drago, il faut du temps pour effacer les rancoeurs ! J'ai voulu effectivement qu'Harry ne prenne pas tout le pouvoir, qu'il soit obligé de composer avec Severus, et aussi que la domination ressorte. J'ai le rôle de Bellatrix bien en tête, mais il faudra du temps pour la revoir vraiment. Et comme je le dis souvent, je ne tiens jamais rigueur à quiconque de ne pas reviewer. Je répond à chacun, mais ne tiens pas de compte pour savoir si untel a reviewé tous les chapitres ou pas !!

Shamra : je suis heureuse que cela te plaise.

Touraz : je publie un chapitre tous les huit ou quinze jours, cela dépend si j'ai eu de l'inspiration ou pas.

saki123 : je te remercie pour ces compliments. J'avoue ne pas avoir une minute à moi pour aller farfouiller dans les blogs divers et variés, sûrement très intéressant, mais qui épuiserait le peu de temps qu'il me reste pour écrire !

Amand1 : tu peux constater que nous revoyons Mark et Sven, si c'était le sens de ta question. Je n'oublie pas, comme j'espère tu le constates, que la sœur et le mari de Narcissa étaient mangemorts. Shiskaa saure se rappeler à votre bon souvenir dès que le besoin s'en fera sentir, pas d'inquiétude …


	21. Chapter 21

_**Petite note de l'auteur :**_

_**En potassant attentivement les sites dédiés à HP, j'ai vérifié un point : Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et Severus Rogue n'ont pas du tout été dans la même année à Poudlard. La plus vieille, Lestrange, y serait rentrée en 62, Malefoy en 65 et Severus en 71. Ce qui ne convient pas du tout à ma fic … Donc, tous un coup de jeune, tout le monde y l'est né en 59 ou 60 comme Severus et tout les maraudeurs, et vous avez comme ça un auteur bien content de son chapitre !**_

**Correctrice : coqcigrue **

Lorsqu'Harry se leva le lendemain matin, il trouva les deux vampires en train de siroter leur café dans le salon.

- Mark est levé ? Demanda-t-il après avoir salué Sven et embrassé Severus.

- Non, répondit Sven. Il a eu du mal à s'endormir hier soir. Et je vous le dis à nouveau, ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser, le sujet ne pouvait pas rester occulté éternellement. Il ne s'est jamais bien entendu avec ses deux sœurs Anna et Violine, mais il adorait Carolina en revanche. Elle reste un sujet sensible pour lui. Je crois qu'il a assez bien fait le deuil de ses parents et de ses deux autres sœurs, mais pas de la plus jeune. Son caractère apparemment explosif a fait des vagues dans la famille. C'était à priori le seul à arriver à la faire obéir sans drame, donc ses parents l'ont obligé à s'en occuper dès sa naissance ou presque. D'où son attachement.

- Je confirme le caractère explosif, réplique Severus.

- Mmm, encore une sur qui tu as dû t'acharner, ironisa Harry.

- Pas du tout, protesta Severus, mais c'est vrai qu'elle était aussi attentive que toi en cours !

- Cela confirme ce que Mark me disait l'autre fois, tu avais un souffre douleur dans chaque classe, et j'imagine bien que Carolina était la tienne pour cette classe là !

- Ah non ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça à la sœur de Mark !

- Donc tu faisais du favoritisme ! Je le savais et je suis enfin arrivé à te le faire avouer ! S'exclama Harry en commençant à engouffrer le petit déjeuner que venait de lui servir Dobby.

Severus se contenta de lui jeter un regard provocateur sans rien ajouter.

Ils évitèrent d'un commun accord le sujet sensible lorsque Mark descendit déjeuner. Mais, alors qu'ils préparaient ensemble le dîner, la conversation entre les deux calices finit par aboutir sur un sujet qui titillait la curiosité d'Harry : comment Mark et Sven s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Et pourquoi s'était-il passé deux ans avant que Sven n'avoue à Mark qu'il était un vampire ? Et, accessoirement, quelle avait été la réaction de ce dernier et les raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté ?

Ces questions, Harry les avait aux bords des lèvres depuis la veille, mais, vu ce qui s'était justement passé, se retenait, mais à grand-peine, de les poser. Il fut aidé par Mark qui contempla, de l'air d'un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noël, les ingrédients du repas du soir :

- Tu as l'air d'aimer les crustacés et le poisson, dis-moi, taquina gentiment Harry.

- Oh que oui ! Mais … tu sais que tu ne feras pas avaler une miette de ça à nos chers et tendres ? Demanda Mark légèrement inquiet.

- Je sais, pouffa Harry, rien que la tête de Severus quand il a su que je voulais faire ça pour le repas valait le détour ! En plus, il ne pouvait rien dire trop ouvertement, car nous avons été chez les moldus pour les acheter ! Mais alors, ça fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas mangé ?

- Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard pour le poisson, depuis que j'ai rencontré Sven pour les crustacés.

- Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Enfin, si ça ne te déranges pas de m'en parler bien sûr !

- Comment veux-tu que ça me déranges alors que c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée ? Assez ironiquement, je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois chez des amis de mes parents en Ecosse, chez qui nous sommes allés pendant les vacances de Pâques. Il était précepteur chez ces personnes, et fatalement, les parents avaient envoyé tous les enfants dehors, en sa compagnie. Il était là pour soi-disant nous surveiller. Mais mes sœurs, qui avaient quinze et quatorze ans à l'époque, ne goûtaient guère la présence des plus petits. Carolina n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque, les enfants de nos hôtes étaient un peu plus âgés, mais guère plus. Anna et Violine se sont donc rapidement éloignées pour comploter ensemble, comme à leur habitude, les petits ont commencé une partie de cache-cache, et je suis donc resté seul à discuter avec Sven. Et … on peut dire que nous nous sommes rapidement entendus. Je trouvais enfin un adulte qui accepte de me laisser émettre mes opinions. De ne pas les railler, même s'il ne partageait pas toujours mon opinion. Et pour couronner le tout, alors que j'étais encore en plein débat avec ma conscience pour savoir si je préférais les hommes ou les femmes, j'ai immédiatement ressenti une intense attirance pour lui. En bref, dès que je le voyais, mon corps était assez proche de l'ébullition.

- Et ?

- Et, avec le recul, je dois avouer que je me suis montré assez collant, avoua Mark. Sauf pour les repas, j'étais tout le temps avec Carolina, qui voulait être avec les autres petits, et donc …

- Avec Sven, acheva Harry avec un sourire.

- Avec, contre, le plus près possible, enfin, assez idiot quoi … Tu ne connais pas ta chance de ne pas avoir subi ces affres là …

- Ca, ça reste à voir, murmura Harry. Si tu crois que c'est facile d'être coincé entre un forcené qui t'envoie des cauchemars plus affreux les uns que les autres et un désir pour ton professeur qui te met plus bas que terre à chaque cours …

- Il va falloir un jour que tu me contes ça par le menu …

- Peut-être, mais pas tout de suite si tu veux. Surtout si on ne veut pas que les deux qui détestent le poisson rappliquent ici.

- Je reconnais que c'est parfois un peu lourd de ne pas pouvoir ruminer ses rancœurs en paix, ou de ne pas pouvoir se lamenter sur son sort dans son coin, admit Mark avec un sourire, mais crois-moi : d'abord on s'y fait, ensuite mieux vaut leur laisser assouvir tout leur besoin de protection comme ils l'entendent, comme ça, après, tu as un peu plus la paix !

Harry soupira un bon coup avant de reprendre tranquillement :

- Et alors ? Ca a porté fini par porter ses fruits ta volonté d'être toujours avec les petits ?

- Assez oui … Disons qu'au moins, à la fin du séjour, nous nous étions convenu de nous écrire, et de nous revoir lorsque je serai en vacances … Je crois qu'à partir du moment où je suis rentré à Poudlard, mon hibou a tenté par tous les moyens de se cacher dans tous les recoins de la volière qu'il pouvait. Je n'arrêtais pas d'écrire à Sven ! Et c'est aussi pendant cette période que Sven a commencé à me prodiguer un certain nombre de conseils vis à vis de mes parents … En particulier, qu'il m'a mis en garde sur le fait qu'on puisse m'obliger à quoi que ce soit juste avant ma majorité. Il m'a avoué ensuite qu'il savait déjà par Severus que mon père avait organisé mon mariage pour la veille de mes dix-sept ans. Et qu'il était suffisamment intéressé pour tenter de se mettre discrètement en travers de la volonté de mon père. J'étais donc assez préparé lorsque mes parents m'ont annoncé la nouvelle le jour même de mon retour de Poudlard. Et j'avais suffisamment confiance en Sven pour appliquer à la lettre ce qu'il m'avait suggéré. J'ai dit oui à tout. J'ai fait semblant d'être profondément honoré d'épouser une cruche, soi-disant sublime mais là, je n'étais pas réceptif à ce genre de beauté ! J'ai patiemment aidé à tout organiser, tout peaufiner, j'ai donné mon avis sur tout, j'ai changé d'avis plein de fois sur plein de trucs, comme si c'était très important pour moi. Et au passage, mon père était tellement ravi de tant de bonne volonté de ma part, que j'ai obtenu plusieurs fois de fortes sommes d'argent pour soi-disant aller acheter des choses indispensables à ma future vie de couple.

- Mais il ne te demandait pas à voir ces choses ?

- Non, pouffa Mark, une fois que j'ai réussi à le faire rougir en suggérant que mes achats comprenaient pour beaucoup des sous-vêtements féminins, il n'a plus insisté … Je ne sais pas en revanche à quel point a mère a été dupe …

- Et donc tu as amassé un bon petit paquet de gallions …

- Oui.

- Et ? Comment t'es-tu enfui ? Car à ce que je sache tu n'es pas marié …

- Eh bien, la veille du mariage, donc deux jours avant mes dix-sept ans, j'ai prétexté une course de dernière minute, j'ai pris mon paquet de gallions sous le bras et j'ai transplané pour la dernière fois du manoir Torvik. Pour atterrir d'abord au chemin de traverse, puis au Chaudron baveur, j'ai profité de la cohue pour utiliser le réseau de cheminées pour arriver en Irlande. Non sans faire plusieurs arrêts en chemin pour être plus difficile à retrouver.

- Puisque tu étais encore mineur … Mais pourquoi ne pas être allé avec Sven ?

- Parce qu'il me l'avait interdit tant que je n'avais pas fêté mon anniversaire. Parce que, selon lui, mon père n'était pas idiot, et qu'il risquait de se voir interrogé sur ma disparition, simplement parce qu'on avait passé du temps ensemble aux vacances précédentes. Ce qui n'a pas manqué, le lendemain de ma disparition, il a eu la visite des aurors. Qui n'ont pu heureusement que constater que je n'étais pas là, et que sa cheminée n'avait pas été utilisée depuis ma disparition. Il paraît que même Dumbledore a eu le droit à sa visite d'aurors, des fois qu'il m'ait accueilli à Poudlard !

- Il a dû être surpris, pouffa Harry.

- Pas tant que ça il paraît, mais pour cette partie, je crois que c'est à Severus qu'il faudrait demander !

- Me demander quoi, intervint Severus. Vous trouvez que vous avancez dans la préparation du dîner vous deux ?

- Non, rétorqua gaiement Harry les bras croisés alors que les coquillages n'étaient qu'à moitié ouverts, mais sur la connaissance l'un de l'autre, oui … Et maintenant que vous êtes là, vous pourriez nous aider, non ? A préparer le poisson, précisa-t-il.

- Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité ! Dobby nous cuira parfaitement nos steaks, c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

- Tu pourrais le voir comme … je ne sais pas moi … enfin finalement, c'est préparer ta propre nourriture …

- Ma nourriture préférée est fluide, et j'ose espérer pour toi qu'elle n'aura pas le goût de poisson, sinon je te jure que tu pourras faire une croix dessus !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, se tourna vers Mark qui lui dit en riant :

- Le sang change de goût en fonction de ce que nous mangeons, paraît-il ! J'ai déjà testé, je ne sens pas la différence, mais apparemment eux, si ! Bon, ceci dit, ce qu'on voulait te demander, Severus, c'est ce qu'à dit Dumbledore aux aurors qui sont venus me chercher à Poudlard la veille de mon anniversaire.

- Ne m'en parle pas, grogna Severus. Il a fallu que j'interrompe séance tenante la potion que j'étais en train de faire pour les accueillir avec lui. Oh, il connaissait parfaitement la raison de leur venue ! En revanche, je ne sais toujours pas comment il a su l'heure précise à laquelle ils allaient venir !

- Et ? Demanda Harry avidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a dit ?

- Il s'est d'abord fait expliquer longuement les raisons pour lesquelles il était recherché par les aurors les plus haut gradés en personne. Très longuement. Et ensuite, il leur a dit que, compte tenu de l'importance de cette recherche, il serait bon qu'ils fassent le tour entier du château. Et lorsqu'ils ont assuré que sa parole leur suffirait entièrement, il a argué que durant l'été, il était très possible que quelqu'un connaissant bien le château puisse s'y introduire à l'insu des quelques résidents s'y trouvant encore ! Et donc, qu'il leur fallait bien faire une visite détaillée des lieux.

- Ils ont mis combien de temps ?

- Six heures, soupira Severus. Six longues heures pendant lesquelles j'ai dû, moi aussi, arpenter le château avec eux en étant certain de ne rien trouver, évidemment !

- Parce personne ne serait rentré sans que Dumbledore le sache ?

- D'une part, et d'autre part parce que je savais déjà, grâce à Sven, l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Mark !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Sven.

- C'est vrai. Je lui avais déjà avoué mon penchant pour celui qui était encore son élève. Nous étions déjà assez proche à ce moment là. Et on pestait en chœur contre ces maudits ersatz qu'il fallait bien qu'on avale pour rester en vie ! Façon de parler, évidemment.

Harry et Mark se rapprochèrent instinctivement de leurs compagnons. Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry reprit tout de même :

- Bon, donc ils n'ont rien trouvé au château, et après ?

- Après, j'ai continué à me terrer dans mon logement en Irlande, jusqu'aux douze coups de minuit qui signifiaient ma majorité. Je n'osais même pas regarder par la fenêtre, de peur d'être repéré. Et à minuit une, j'ai pris la poudre de cheminée pour débarquer chez Sven. Et franchement, j'ai été assez ulcéré de ne pas être accueilli à bras ouverts !

- Tu m'étonnes, railla Sven. Il a fait un tel boucan en déboulant dans le salon que j'ai bien cru qu'il y avait eu mort d'homme. Et j'ai trouvé ce freluquet avec des yeux de merlans frits, la bouche en cœur, calmement en train de m'expliquer que c'était son anniversaire !

- Tu aurais pu montrer un peu plus d'empressement franchement !

- Alors que je venais péniblement de m'endormir, ce qui n'était jamais chose facile ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Avant de vous avoir comme calice, on avait toujours l'impression de s'endormir le ventre vide ! Si vous croyez que c'est agréable comme sensation !

- N'empêche que du coup, à minuit trois, j'étais de retour dans mon appartement, grommela Mark alors qu'Harry riait de bon cœur.

- Au moins, après cet épisode, tu as cessé de venir me voir sans me prévenir, asséna Sven. En fait, à ce moment-là, je ne redoutais qu'une chose : que tu découvres que j'étais un vampire !

Harry s'apprêtait à vouloir continuer la conversation lorsque la sonnette retentit.

- Remus ! S'exclama-t-il en affichant un regard paniqué. Il est déjà sept heures ? Mais … il nous reste une tonne de trucs à préparer !

- Comme c'est bizarre, railla Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais maintenant, tu vas peut-être être un peu motivé, non ?

Harry commença à s'activer à la préparation du plateau de fruits de mer tout en restant à l'écoute des bruits dans le hall. Dès qu'il fut certain que Remus avait pénétré dans la demeure, il hurla :

- Je suis là, Remus ! A la cuisine !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus entrait à la suite d'un Severus renfrogné.

- Tu crois franchement que c'est une pièce pour recevoir les invités ? Grommela Severus.

- Remus, ce n'est pas pareil ! Désolé, je bavardais avec Mark, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer …

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, j'apprécie bien plus cette cuisine que le salon …

- Tu vois, Sev ! Je suis sûr que Remus aurait apprécié que tu laisses la grande communication entre le hall et le salon !

Mark pouffa dans le dos d'Harry, tandis que Severus lui jetait un regard exaspéré, et Remus un interrogateur.

- Oui, expliqua à nouveau Harry, tu as remarqué que cette chère Mme Black nous avait fait l'honneur de nous quitter ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est un soulagement pour mes oreilles !

- Alors c'est de peur que Tonks ne la réveille encore une fois que tu es venu sans elle, insinua Severus d'un air moqueur.

Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre, éberlué. Qu'est-ce que Severus voulait dire ? Que Tonks et Remus ? La légère rougeur de Remus lui confirma que l'insinuation de Severus n'était pas dénuée de fondement.

- Je trouve un peu injuste d'être ta cible, Severus, alors que tu en veux à Harry pour avoir évoqué le sujet, je dirai, du mur entre le hall et le salon …

- Le jour où Sev sera juste, j'arrêterai de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis ! Ironisa Harry.

- Alors vu ton caractère et ton héritage, je ne serai plus là pour le voir ! Répliqua Remus.

- Je pense qu'à un certain moment de la soirée, je vais être obligé d'en bâillonner trois pour pouvoir émettre mon point de vue, dit tranquillement Sven.

- Toujours est-il, reprit Harry, que Mme Black s'est fait un peu prier pour se laisser décrocher du mur, et Severus a emporté la moitié du mur dans l'opération !

- Tu n'as donc plus d'idées pour resservir toujours la même blague, Harry ? Demanda froidement Severus.

- Ne t'affole pas, Sev ! Un jour, toi aussi, tu réussiras à apprécier les taquineries !

Harry en termina avec sa préparation et laissa enfin la cuisine à Dobby, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Tacitement, ils dînèrent tranquillement en évitant les sujets sensibles. Ce ne fut qu'après le dessert, une fois que Mark et Harry se furent installés, sous l'œil stupéfait de Remus. Sven prit à ce moment, sans hésiter, la direction de la conversation en indiquant un siège à Remus :

- La nature des calices semble ainsi faite qu'ils adorent avoir une bouillotte vivante. Ce qui nous convient bien et nous permet d'exprimer notre besoin de protection. Maintenant, cette interrogation réglée, revenons en à cette année de cauchemar de mon point de vue. Je peux dire maintenant, avec l'expérience d'enseignement que j'ai, que je ferai les choses totalement différemment. Mais je n'avais que vingt-quatre ans à l'époque et vous dix-sept. C'était beaucoup trop peu pour arriver à maîtriser cette rivalité entre les deux maisons qui étaient à son paroxysme. Bien plus que ce que tu as connu Mark, et je pense aussi largement au delà de ce que vous avez pu faire, Harry, avec le filleul de Severus. Je dirai aussi que Dumbledore avait appris de cette époque, et il n'a jamais plus laissé quiconque être aussi vindicatif dans l'enceinte de l'école. Lorsque j'ai pris mon poste, il m'a bien prévenu des difficultés avec les deux groupes. Il m'a même donné les noms, et ce, avant même la rentrée. Mais le cauchemar a commencé dans le Poudlard Express, évidemment. Tu dois te souvenir de ça, Severus ?

Severus soupira longuement avant de répondre à voix basse :

- Oui, bien sûr.

Harry vit également Remus baisser le regard vers le plancher.

- J'ai commencé mon métier d'enseignement pris entre deux pluies de sorts. Les gryffondors d'un côté, les serpentards de l'autre. Le tout par dessus la tête des premières années qui tremblaient déjà à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard. Heureusement, bien que déjà fort bien formés les uns et les autres, j'étais tout de même plus habile qu'eux. J'ai tout de même mis cinq minutes à les mettre tous hors d'état de nuire, sans que leurs petits camarades ne puissent intervenir. Et je crois que je suis le premier professeur de l'école de Poudlard a avoir fait retiré des points à deux maisons alors que les élèves n'avaient pas encore atteint l'enceinte du château …

- Et tu as su pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés ? Demanda Mark.

- L'histoire classique m'a dit ensuite Minerva. Ils se sont croisés dans le train, ils ont tiré les baguettes après avoir échangé quelques insultes. Nous ne devions pas être loin de la vérité, Remus ?

- Non, pas loin, avoua celui-ci avec une petite moue.

- Après cet épisode, j'ai commencé à m'angoisser devant leur attitude en cours. Oh ça, ils étaient tous avides d'apprendre. Beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale en fait ! Car j'étais sûr que dès que je leur apprenais un sort, ils faisaient toujours des essais lorsqu'ils croisaient l'autre groupe.

- Avec le programme des aspics en défense, grimaça Harry.

- Oh oui ! Avec tout le programme ! Ils maîtrisaient, tous, tous les sorts sur le bout des doigts. Enfin, ça, c'était à la fin de l'année. Dans le courant de l'année, j'avais appris à cerner qui étaient les meneurs, si je puis dire, qui suivait aveuglément sans trop se poser de question, et qui ne faisait rien pour endiguer les ardeurs guerrières de ses comparses.

Sven se ménagea une pause avant de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux et de dire :

- La suite ne va certainement pas te plaire, mais je pense qu'elle est essentielle pour que tu comprennes, sans forcément l'admettre, la raison pour laquelle Severus t'a autant dénigré pendant sept ans, et aussi pour laquelle Severus et Sirius ne manquaient pas de se sauter à la gorge à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Harry sentit une certaine tension dans les bras de Severus qui le fit remuer légèrement pour se caler encore plus au creux de son cou. Il vit aussi le pli amer au coin de la bouche de Remus. Il décida alors de prendre le taureau par les cornes et dit :

- J'imagine que le meneur du côté gryffondor était mon père ou Sirius ? Pettigrew suivait et Remus ne s'interposait pas ?

- Juste. Et côté Serpentard ?

- J'aurai tendance à dire Malefoy pour mener, Bellatrix Lestrange pour suivre. J'avoue avoir un peu de mal pour Severus …

- Tu as raison d'avoir du mal. Severus était le seul à pouvoir dans la semaine prendre tous les rôles. Je n'avais qu'une certitude, si je tenais Malefoy et que les serpentards faisaient tout de même des leurs, le vrai coupable était Severus, bien qu'il arrive souvent à faire retomber la faute sur les Black, Bellatrix et Sirius qui souvent dégustaient ensemble de ses idées tordues. Maintenant, pour aller un peu plus loin, il faut tout de même ajouter au groupe des Serpentards messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, les pères de ceux que tu connais. Ils ne comptaient pas plus pour leur intelligence que leurs rejetons, mais pouvaient avoir leur mot à dire dans les combats organisés dans Poudlard.

- Tu ne crois pas que le mot est un peu violent là ? Demanda Mark.

- Oh que non ! Je crois bien que les seuls sorts qu'ils n'ont tout de même pas osé lancer sont les impardonnables. Et encore, je ne suis pas totalement convaincu que l'Imperium n'ait pas été utilisé, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, répondit sobrement Severus. Et je ne suis pas en mesure de dire si Lucius ou Bellatrix l'ont lancé. Je ne pense pas pour Bellatrix, sinon elle s'en serait vantée. Pour Lucius, le fait qu'il ne s'en soit jamais vanté ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Regulus était trop jeune pour le faire.

- Regulus, le frère de Sirius ? Interrogea Harry.

- Oui, il se mêlait parfois de la bagarre pour exaspérer encore un peu plus Sirius, répondit Sven. Et en bon Black qui se respecte, il était doué en sortilèges et en sorts divers et variés.

- Il me semble qu'il y avait plus de serpentards que de gryffondors, non ?

- C'est assez juste, mais les gryffondors avaient développé, apparemment durant l'été, une tactique de combat en groupe qui était redoutable et à laquelle les serpentards n'arrivaient pas à se faire. Ils n'arrivaient pas à combattre collectivement, ils voulaient des duels pour montrer leur supériorité. Et étaient assez exaspérés lorsqu'un autre adversaire venait se mêler de ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur combat. Enfin, les bagarres générales n'étaient pas les plus dangereuses. Ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'étaient les humiliations quotidiennes de part et d'autre lorsqu'ils arrivaient à coincer quelqu'un de l'autre groupe seul. Alors je passe sur les sorts de Crache limace, croche pied et autres sorts Cuisant, heureusement assez inoffensifs, mais malheureusement, ils ne s'arrêtaient guère avant que leur malheureuse victime ne doive effectuer un stage à l'infirmerie. Et ce, quel que soit le côté Harry. Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de fois où j'ai vu arriver un papier de Mme Pomfresh indiquant que tel ou tel en avait pour un à huit jours d'infirmerie !

Harry était soufflé. Les échauffourées avaient été légions avec Drago, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient envoyés mutuellement à l'infirmerie ! Son père, son parrain, Remus ? Ils étaient donc si cruels à l'époque ? Il tourna lentement son regard vers Remus qui ne put que hocher la tête, avec un air légèrement penaud. Il finit par dire à Severus :

- Et c'est à moi que tu reproches mes broutilles avec Drago ? Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Mais vous étiez tombés sur la tête à cette époque ou quoi ?

- Je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Harry, dit doucement Remus. Crois-moi, puisque j'ai connu les deux, qu'en terme d'arrogance, Drago est cent fois battu par son père, de même que tu l'es par James, et que la fierté est une seconde nature des Black. Tout ceci a fait un cocktail explosif, d'autant qu'en cinquième année, les histoires avec les filles avaient commencé. Du moins pour un certain nombre. Et que cela a contribué à augmenter les rancoeurs existantes. Et une chose entraînant une autre … Et je ne te parle même pas de l'épisode où Sirius a tenté de placer Severus devant moi une nuit de pleine lune !

- Et dire que c'est à moi que vous reprochez de ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir ! Pesta Harry. Bon, si je comprends bien, tout de même, Sev, le souvenir que j'ai vu dans ta pensine, qui m'a donné à réfléchir soit dit en passant, les uniformes auraient pu être intervertis, non ?

Severus fit la grimace, mais finit par hocher la tête.

- Quel souvenir ? Demanda Sven curieux.

- Le jour du passage de votre buse de défense, dans le parc de Poudlard, répondit Harry en fusillant Remus du regard.

- Ah … Celui-là … Pas très glorieux, en effet … Mais comment as-tu pu le voir ?

- Parce que Severus en avait assez de me donner des cours d'occlumancie en cinquième année et qu'il a fait exprès de la laisser, de me surprendre dedans et ainsi d'avoir un argument auprès de Dumbledore pour arrêter les cours !

- Hum … C'est très … toi, ça, dit Sven avec un léger sourire vers Severus.

- Bon, alors, si je résume, dit Harry en se redressant. Tu m'as traîné plus bas que terre pendant sept ans parce que : petit un, j'avais le malheur d'être le portrait craché de mon père contre qui tu t'étais battu pendant sept ans et qui avait dû t'envoyer un certain nombre de fois à l'infirmerie. Petit deux : j'étais le filleul de Sirius qui t'avait volontairement placé nez à nez avec un loup-garou dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de toi. Petit trois : j'étais dans la maison Gryffondor, ennemie par excellence. Et tu as fait tout ça bien que les torts soient également partagés. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était redressé pour regarder Severus droit dans les yeux. Le masque de dureté était tombé sur le visage de son vis à vis, mais il ne répondit pas. Harry serra les mâchoires. Avisant l'air buté de Severus qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche, il se leva brutalement, s'arrachant de ses bras et commença à avancer à grands pas vers la porte jusqu'au moment où sa voix claqua dans le silence tendu :

- Où crois tu aller comme ça ?

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Harry se tourna lentement vers lui et dit à voix basse :

- Me calmer. Non ! C'est toi qui m'écoute pour une fois ! Je monte dans notre chambre me calmer. Et tu n'y montes pas avant que je ne te fasse sentir le besoin de ta présence.

Severus fit mine de faire un pas vers lui et Harry hurla :

- Non ! Tu restes là ! Je me fiche totalement actuellement de ton besoin de protection ou de quoi que ce soit ! Je veux être seul, tu entends ? Tu m'as accusé pendant sept ans de n'être qu'un gamin qui ne réfléchissait pas alors que toi-même, tu agissais comme si j'étais James Potter ! Comme si tu n'avais encore que quinze ans ! Pire même, tu abusais de ton statut d'enseignant pour m'en faire baver dans et en dehors des cours !

- Harry, tenta Remus.

- Toi aussi, tu peux me garder tes belles paroles dans ta bouche ! Finalement, tu es resté aussi très fidèle à ce que tu faisais voilà vingt ans ! Tu es resté en retrait et tu n'as rien tenté pour que Sirius et Severus passe outre leurs années d'adolescence ! Fichez-moi la paix, tous les deux !

- Harry, tenta à nouveau Severus en faisant un nouveau pas en avant.

- J'ai dit non, cria à nouveau Harry en sortant sa baguette. Tu. Restes. En. Bas.

Il sortit en courant de la pièce, mais se ravisa au dernier moment : il ne pourrait pas retenir Severus loin de lui dans la maison. Or il ressentait un besoin vital de faire le point seul. Il sortit donc de la maison, et transplana au seul endroit où il pensait bien que Severus ne viendrait pas le chercher.

--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ----

RAR

NEPHERIA : merci

ElamRogue : pour Mark, j'imagine une enfance assez solitaire avec deux pestes de sœurs, un éclair de bonheur avec la plus petite, assez riche tout de même, mais obligé effectivement de quitter tout cela à dix-sept ans … Assez horrible, certes, mais il a été récompensé en trouvat Sven, non ?

Steph : merci !

Khisanth : j'espère que tes prières seront entendues et que je continue à avoir des idées pour cette fic …

Adenoide : Narcissa reste une bonne serpentarde dans l'âme : d'abord ses intérêts et ceux de son fils.

Amand1 : waouh, quelle longueur de review !! Nous reverrons de temps en temps les Torvik jusqu'au jour où …. Suspens ! Narcissa, je la vois bien très ambiguë, effectivement ! Pour Shiskaa, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (et hop, j'ai encore repoussé la réponse au chapitre prochain …). Effectivement, le passage sous la douche m'a donné le titre du chapitre. Bein qu'Harry soit techniquement dessous, c'est lui qui mène la danse ! Narcissa a effectivement un peu de mal à admettre que Severus ne soutiendra pas les Malefoy en premier désormais ! Pour le départ de Mark, on n'en saura pas plus, parce que je me centre sur Severus et Harry. Même si plus tard, vous aurez la suite de la conversation entre Mark et Harry sur la façon dont Mark est devenu le calice de Sven. La société sorcière se refera peut-être peu à peu. Severus chez les Dursley ? Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour car je n'ai pas de motif valable pour l'instant (enfin si, dans ma tête j'en ai un, mais c'est dans si longtemps …). Pour les petites fautes, je sais que coqcigrue fait de son mieux, mais des coquilles, il en reste toujours ! Y compris dans les bouquins édités, alors !

Tif : je ne saurai plus dire qui de toi ou d'Amand1 écrit les reviews les plus longues ! Drago devra bien sûr s'améliorer, mais je trouve qu'Harry fait aussi ses efforts en étant présent et en n'étant pas agressif dès le début. Evidemment, si Drago le provoque … Il reste Harry tout de même ! Pour la bouffe, il a de la chance effectivement, mais à certains moments cela se retournera peut-être contre lui … Oh voui, patience pour Bellatrix ! Ce ne sont pas des « eclairations » (quelle horreur) mais des éclaircissements, comme tu peux constater, tu as eu la suite ! Et je te remercie pour tous tes compliments !

Shamra : merci beaucoup !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : L'autre calice 

**Petite note de départ :**

Voilà la suite où vous aurez la réponse à la question cruciale : mais où est donc passé Harry ? Certains ont trouvé, d'autres ont séché, mais merci à tous de vous en être inquiété.

D'ores et déjà, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

**Correctrice : coqcigrue **

Harry soupira longuement en reconnaissant les ombres, les lumières au loin, la silhouette massive de la bâtisse. Il commença à se promener tranquillement en ruminant intérieurement.

Pourquoi était-il tellement en colère ?

Parce que son père, Sirius et Remus s'étaient révélés des adolescents cruels ? Ou parce que Severus avait été aussi cruel qu'eux ?

Parce que, bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, entendre le récit, certainement édulcoré il en avait la certitude, dans la bouche de Sven avait été très dur pour lui ?

Parce qu'ils ne s'étaient comportés ni les uns ni les autres comme des adultes sur ce point là ces dernières années ?

Parce qu'il avait tenu pour acquis que Severus ne faisait pas d'erreur, et qu'il en avait eu la preuve contraire ?

De longues minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas derrière lui dans l'allée. Parfait. Maintenant, il allait falloir se coltiner le propriétaire des lieux !

- Ca alors, dit une voix traînante, tu n'es pas la personne que j'attendais, Potter !

- Je m'en doute, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse sans se retourner.

Après quelques instants de silence, la voix reprit avec une inflexion moins sarcastique :

- Je peux au moins savoir si mon parrain est là également ?

- Oui, tu peux. Et non, il n'est pas là.

- Je vois.

A la vérité, Drago Malefoy n'y voyait rien du tout. Il avait pourtant cru comprendre la semaine dernière qu'Harry n'appréciait guère d'être au manoir, et que son parrain était épris de lui au moins autant que lui de son parrain, et ce soir … Il retrouvait Harry dans le parc du manoir, seul. Son premier réflexe fut de planter là celui qui avait été son meilleur ennemi pendant sept ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il avait décidé pour redorer le blason Malefoy, et accessoirement, conserver l'attention de son parrain qu'il adorait, bien qu'on ne le lui ferait jamais avouer ! Et pour cela, il devait réussi à s'entendre, ou du moins à parler de façon civilisée avec celui qui l'avait dédaigneusement rejeté sept ans auparavant. Son plus gros souci venait du fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée du bout par lequel amorcer la discussion. Et l'âne qui était devant lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir desserrer les mâchoires pour l'aider ! Il finit par émettre à voix haute l'hypothèse qui lui semblait la plus probable pour la venue d'Harry seul, précisément chez lui :

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Oui.

Drago attendit quelques secondes avant de soupirer longuement. Là, Potter n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien ! Même pas un petit sarcasme de rien du tout sur lequel il aurait au moins pu enchaîner !

- Et tu es là pour quoi ?

- Faire le point.

- Et faire le point sur quoi, s'impatienta Drago.

- Sur ce que Sven m'a dit tout à l'heure.

- Sven ?

- Sven Ashkent.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et reprit lentement :

- Et qui est Sven Ashkent ?

- L'un des meilleurs, voire le meilleur ami de Severus. Et accessoirement, un vampire qui a pour calice Mark Torvik.

- Et quel rapport entre ce qu'il a dit et votre dispute ?

Harry soupira longuement. Il était tiraillé entre deux désirs contradictoires : celui de rembarrer Drago, en lui affirmant que cela ne le concernait pas, mais d'un autre côté, il avait tout de même transplané directement dans le parc du manoir sans rien dire à personne, ce qui n'était guère poli. D'autre part, il pouvait lui expliquer succinctement ce qu'il avait appris. En repensant à Severus, et malgré le fait qu'il soit actuellement encore en colère contre lui, il allait se décider pour la deuxième option lorsque Drago lui demanda soudain :

- Mais … il sait que tu es là ?

- Qui ?

- Mais Severus, enfin ! Qui d'autre ? Ah sur ce point là, même deux mois avec mon parrain n'ont pas changé ta vitesse de compréhension !

- Tout comme ils n'ont pas amoindri ta stupide arrogance !

- Là n'est pas le sujet ! Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es là , oui ou non ?

- Non.

Mais qu'il était agaçant, ragea Drago intérieurement.

- Je me permets de te rappeler, Potter, que tu es son calice, au cas où ta petite cervelle aurait déjà oublié !

- Je n'ai rien oublié, rétorqua Harry qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Mais au cas où ta petite cervelle serait trop étriquée pour avoir retenu ça, je te rappelle que je suis venu ici pour faire le point. Je n'ai pas dit que je quittais Sev !

- Tu ne pourrais pas l'appeler par son prénom entier, protesta Drago.

- Je l'appelle comme ça me chante ! Et comme il ne trouve rien à redire sur le fait que, moi, insista-t-il moqueur, je l'appelle Sev, je continuerai aussi longtemps que j'en aurai envie !

- Et tu te fiches pendant ce temps de ce qu'il doit ressentir ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qu'il ressent ? Moi je sais qu'il est sûrement nerveux parce que je suis en rogne, mais il sait aussi parfaitement pourquoi je le suis !

- Donc, tu te fiches s'il est mal à l'aise parce que tu es loin de lui ?

- Je le pense, en effet, tout à fait capable de supporter ce léger inconvénient passager !

- Et tu comptes squatter mon parc longtemps ?

- Vu la taille, je ne devrais pas trop déranger, rétorqua Harry ironique. Maintenant, pour t'éviter de mourir de peur pour ton parrain, il est évident que je rentrerai à la maison tout à l'heure ! Et comme je n'ai pas le millième de ta mesquinerie, jamais il ne me viendrai à l'idée de priver ton parrain de son repas pour une simple dispute, si c'est ce que tu veux sous-entendre !

Drago sentit l'angoisse lui desserrer le cœur. Severus avait raison. Il ne connaissait rien d'Harry. Il avait vu le Potter arrogant dans et surtout en dehors des cours. Il avait vu l'insolence, à ses yeux, de celui qui s'était joué quatre fois de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais le Harry qui était suffisamment en colère pour se réfugier ici, mais qui malgré tout rentrerai chez lui pour, une fois encore, accomplir sa mission de calice, il ne le connaissait pas. Il y avait une question, en revanche, qu'il se posait depuis que Severus lui avait appris la nouvelle, et à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse :

- Tu es vraiment fou pour être devenu son calice alors que tu n'avais même pas vécu avec lui …

- Fou amoureux, oui, répliqua fièrement Harry. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais visiblement tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit au ministère, je suis devenu son calice par amour pour lui.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu es fou. Comment tu peux savoir que c'est le grand amour romantique auquel rêve tout gryffondor, et que ce n'est pas une simple flambée de désir ? Ou le désir du danger que tu sembles tant apprécier ?

- Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, je vais te répondre quand même. Juste parce que je crois que tu te soucies de ton parrain bien plus que tu n'es prêt à l'avouer, ironisa Harry. Hermione a fait une potion _Revelatore Amore_ et c'est son nom qui est sorti du chaudron.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit, moqueur :

- J'aurai dû prendre un appareil photo pour en faire une de toi que j'aurai montré à Ron. Il t'aurait adoré avec cet air ahuri.

Drago se reprit en entendant ce nom et demanda aussitôt :

- Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas chez la belette plutôt qu'ici. Tu t'es aussi disputé avec lui ?

- Même pas dans tes rêves ! Mais ici est tout de même le dernier endroit où Sev s'attend à ce que je vienne de mon plein gré …

Mais, pensa Drago, c'est terriblement serpentard, ça ! Sans compter que …

- On n'a fait que la théorie de cette potion avec lui cette année.

- Quoi que tu en penses, Hermione est tout à fait capable de passer de la théorie à la pratique !

- Et se procurer les ingrédients ? Siffla Drago. Et un endroit pour la réaliser ?

- Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre ! Je crois que je vais te laisser imaginer comment on a pu faire ça, ça t'occupera un peu. Et au risque de te décevoir, notre petite … conversation m'a plutôt calmé. Donc je vais pouvoir rentrer. Au plus tard possible, Drago !

Et, dans la seconde suivante, ce dernier se retrouva seul dans le parc avec des questions plein la tête.

Pendant ce temps, au Square Grimmaurd, l'ambiance s'était considérablement tendue après le départ d'Harry. Severus devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas franchir la porte à son tour, et transplaner à sa suite. Il avait la certitude de pouvoir transplaner à l'endroit exact où Harry l'avait fait. Et à partir de là, lui imposer de revenir chez eux. Mais il pressentait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Il finit donc par s'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé.

- Je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision, souffla doucement Sven. Ils ont besoin d'un peu de liberté lors de disputes comme celle que vous venez d'avoir. Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que nous ne nous disputons jamais, Mark et moi ? C'est rare, mais ça arrive. Donc je sais parfaitement le malaise que tu ressens. Mais je sais aussi que lui donner cette liberté le fera revenir plus facilement vers toi une fois qu'il aura digéré ce qu'il a appris.

- Tu n'y as pas été de main morte, dit tranquillement Mark.

- Je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité. Ces septièmes années là comptaient parmi les plus brillants qu'ait jamais eu Dumbledore comme élèves. Malheureusement, ils étaient aussi les plus arrogants, pour la plupart, et n'hésitaient pas à user, et surtout abuser de leurs compétences. D'après ce que m'a dit Severus, Harry avait déjà une petite idée des méchancetés dont étaient capables son père et son parrain. Et je pense que ce qui l'a mis le plus en rogne, c'est de comprendre qu'effectivement, ni Remus, ni surtout Severus n'étaient à la traîne dans ces coups là ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'en soit pris uniquement à Severus ? Laisse-lui le temps d'admettre, Severus, et il reviendra vite …

- Il a intérêt, gronda ce dernier en retour. Sinon, je te jure que je vais le chercher par la peau du cou !

- Auquel cas, tu ferais pire que mieux, dit tranquillement Remus. Ce ne sont pas les sept années passées en cours avec toi qui t'ont appris son véritable caractère, Severus ? Tu sais très bien que plus tu le pousseras dans ses retranchements, plus il dira non, juste par esprit de contradiction. Heureusement, depuis cette année cependant, il arrive à faire la part des choses de plus en plus vite. Crois-moi, s'il avait été attiré par toi l'année dernière, là, ça aurait fait des dégâts. Il a beaucoup mûri cette année. Ce que je ne pense pas que tu aies omis de remarquer …

- J'en connais un rayon tout de même sur son entêtement !

- C'est parce qu'il est entêté qu'il reviendra. Il sait ce qu'il est devenu parce qu'il t'aime, et il s'entêtera à te donner ce dont tu as besoin. Colère ou pas. Car lui, au moins, contrairement à James, n'est pas très rancunier. En tout cas moins que certains de ma connaissance …

Remus resta assez placide sous le regard noir de Severus.

Une heure passa avant qu'ils n'entendent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à nouveau. Severus savait déjà que la colère était retombée et hésitait : devait-il le rabrouer vertement, ou faire comme si de rien était ? Lorsqu'il vit le regard de défi d'Harry qui s'encadrait dans la porte, il opta pour la seconde solution. Il n'avait aucune envie de risquer une deuxième dispute.

- Alors, dit simplement Harry, j'ai raté d'autres révélations croustillantes ?

Severus dut se mordre les lèvres intérieurement pour ne pas laisser échapper une répartie cinglante.

Son arrivée fit bondir Remus sur ses pieds qui dit immédiatement :

- Bien, je t'attendais pour pouvoir me retirer. Non, Harry, reprit-il plus vite alors que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour protester, s'il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu dois t'expliquer en priorité, ce n'est pas moi et tu le sais. Tout comme tu sais que je ne reculerai pas si tu veux t'expliquer avec moi sur ce qui s'est dit. Mais pas ce soir.

Remus salua rapidement Sven, Mark et Severus, avant de serrer brièvement l'épaule d'Harry.

Après son départ, Harry et Severus se regardèrent longuement dans un silence tendu. Harry finit par dire :

- Je monte me coucher. Tu viens ?

Severus répondit en hochant la tête simplement et ils disparurent sous l'œil inquiet de Mark et plutôt serein de Sven.

- Tu crois que ça va vraiment bien se passer ?

- Severus a l'intention de faire un effort, puisqu'il n'a encore rien dit à Harry. Et Harry, lui, est revenu bien plus vite que je ne pensais. Il est resté à peine une heure dehors pour se calmer. C'est assez peu. Donc, oui, ça va bien se passer. Et puis il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à gérer ce genre de crise. Tout comme nous l'avons fait.

- C'est certain qu'on n'a pas le choix.

- Ca t'inquiète au bout de cinq ans ? De ne pas avoir le choix ?

- Non … Non, ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça … Je sais tous les bénéfices que je tire de notre union, Sven. J'ai des contraintes, mais guère plus qu'un vrai mariage en fait …

Au premier étage, si l'atmosphère avait été tendue tandis qu'Harry se préparait pour la nuit, cette tension retomba d'un cran lorsqu'il s'approcha simplement de Severus et qu'il lui mit les mains sur les épaules. Il le regarda simplement avant de dire :

- Tu veux boire tout de suite ou tu veux qu'on discute d'abord ?

- Allonge-toi, répondit simplement Severus.

Le vampire en lui exigeait une reddition totale de son calice. Ce dernier l'avait défié peu de temps auparavant, et il ne pouvait laisser passer cet affront.

Harry sentit immédiatement que la morsure, sans être le moins du monde douloureuse, était nettement plus dominatrice. Et que son compagnon buvait nettement plus longuement qu'à l'habitude. Lorsque Severus chercha son regard juste après avoir fini, il lui rendit fermement mais sans air de défi. Il savait d'instinct qu'il ne pouvait pas provoquer plus avant la créature de la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qui a vraiment provoqué ta colère ? Demanda Severus à voix basse.

- Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, et peut-être même avant, j'étais arrivé à me convaincre que mon père et Sirius étaient les seuls responsables de ta haine envers eux. Qu'ils étaient les seuls coupables. Alors j'imagine que j'ai été déçu de savoir que finalement les torts sont également partagés …

- Tu as cru que … Mais Harry ! Tu te souviens le choix que j'ai fait à cette époque ? Comment as tu pu imaginer que …

Severus secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Fichu incurable optimisme des Potter ! Le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux, qu'ils verraient encore toute minuscule lueur de lumière !

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à juguler ta façon de voir la vie en rose, Harry !

- Rassure-toi, tu as longtemps été celui dont j'ai pensé le pire …

- Sauf à partir du moment où tu as commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour moi ?

- …

- Je le répète, il va falloir que tu apprennes à peser un peu mieux ton jugement !

- Mais …

- Non, Harry. Tu sais très bien, même si tu veux absolument l'oublier, qu'il y a énormément de choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Si tu ne le gardes pas en tête, crois-moi, tu vas encore nous faire souffrir tous les deux au moment où tu te trouveras confronté à mon passé qui me rattrapera !

- Je vais essayer, soupira Harry en baillant longuement.

- Dors, maintenant. J'ai bu un peu plus que d'habitude, je crois …

- Un peu ? Taquina Harry avec un sourire.Ce n'est pas grave. Je me reposerai demain.

Harry ferma les yeux, serein.

Severus l'était moins. Il redoutait d'avance les moments où Harry serait nécessairement confronté à son passé. Aux familles des personnes qu'il avait tué sur ordre de Voldemort par exemple. Des gens qui ne seraient pas prêts à passer l'éponge …

Le lendemain, Mark ne cacha pas son soulagement en voyant Harry entrer en souriant dans la cuisine pour leur petit déjeuner et s'excuser :

- Il fallait que je récupère ce matin, Sev a bu un peu plus que d'habitude …

- Je m'en doutais, Sven me fait toujours le coup quand on se dispute.

- C'est fréquent ?

- Pas trop, non, surtout depuis que je suis son calice. Son caractère s'est amélioré ! Avant, il n'était pas toujours à prendre avec des pincettes ! Et je pense que Severus change aussi. Il est en tout cas moins sarcastique.

- Tiens, en parlant du passé, tu t'étais arrêté hier, au moment où Remus est arrivé, au jour de ton anniversaire, quand tu t'es fait jeter …

- J'avoue lui en avoir un peu voulu sur ce coup là, mais quand il est revenu en début d'après-midi avec un cadeau dans les mains, un sourire aux lèvres, j'avoue avoir tout oublié et lui avoir littéralement sauté au cou …

- Et vous avez terminé ? Demanda Harry malicieusement.

- Non, pas au lit tout de suite, rétorqua Mark avec un sourire. J'ai mis plus d'une semaine pour le convaincre que je voulais vraiment découvrir son lit, avec lui dedans et pas pour dormir !

- Là, je t'ai battu ! En deux jours, je l'avais convaincu que je lui faisais pleinement confiance et qu'il pouvait tout se permettre sur ce plan là !

- Mais tu as triché par rapport à moi, protesta Mark. Tu étais déjà son calice si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Il en avait besoin pour fermer le lien !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai …

Harry avait dit cela avec un grand sourire et les yeux rêveurs.

- Et comment ça se passe la vie avec un vampire qui ne se déclare pas en tant que tel ?

- La première année n'a pas été facile, puisque j'étais encore à Poudlard, et donc je n'ai pu le voir que lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard ou aux vacances. Et en plus, je n'osais plus regarder Severus dans les yeux en cours, j'avais tellement l'impression qu'il était toujours en train de me jeter des coups d'œil moqueurs … En fait j'ai appris, longtemps après, que Sven me surveillait d'assez près, en tout cas mes résultats scolaires, grâce à Severus. Il avait parfaitement compris les implications que ma fuite aurait sur ma vie future et se sentait un peu responsable. Donc il voulait que mes résultats soient les meilleurs possibles. Autrement dit, si je n'avais pas suivi à la lettre ses consignes, à savoir travailler, travailler encore pour le voir à Pré-au-Lard, je suis sûr qu'il aurait trouvé des prétextes pour ne pas pouvoir venir ! J'avoue qu'être à Serdaigle m'a bien aidé cette année là !

- J'imagine, pouffa Harry. Déjà, ils sont toujours sérieux, mais les cinquièmes et septièmes années, c'est pire !

- Moque-toi ! Chez vous c'est toujours le branle-bas de combat quinze jours avant les examens ! Un mois pour ceux qui ont des épreuves importantes ! Sauf Hermione ! Je m'en souviens ! Même si je ne l'ai vue qu'une année à Poudlard, on se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait chez vous et pas chez nous ! Surtout qu'au nombre de points qu'elle récoltait, on aurait pu gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Largement je dirai même pour ma dernière année, d'autant que les cinquante points donnés par Dumbledore auraient été comptés pour nous !

- Sauf qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de point sans elle, murmura Harry. Car sans Ron et elle, je n'aurai pas pu me retrouver seul devant Voldemort !

- Il n'était pourtant pas si mauvais que ça en professeur, Quirell !

- Forcément, avec l'autre serpent derrière la tête, ç'aurait été dommage qu'il ne s'y connaisse pas en défense contre les forces du mal, non ? Enfin, bon, et après tes aspics ? Quelles études tu as faites ?

- Ca a été un peu difficile de trouver, car je me suis rapidement aperçu que beaucoup de portes s'étaient fermées en Angleterre, du fait de mon reniement par mon père. Le seul directeur qui lui tenait ouvertement tête, était Frinugand, qui dirigeait déjà et dirige encore la faculté de potions.

- Il tient tête à tout le monde celui-là ! Envers et contre Fudge, il s'est débrouillé pour que je puisse faire les deux écoles en même temps ! Donc c'est pour ça que tu as passé ta maîtrise de potions ?

- En partie, et aussi parce que Sven avait déniché un institut en Irlande, celui où je travaille toujours, qui souhaitait embaucher quelqu'un ayant la passion de la botanique,ce qui était mon cas, mais aussi un certain savoir-faire en potions pour les brasser en faisant de nouveaux essais. Donc j'ai embarqué pour une année de plus d'études avant d'être embauché.

- Il te restait suffisamment de gallions ?

- Tout juste. Heureusement, j'habitais chez Sven qui refusait qu'on partage le loyer !

- Et finalement, quand est-ce que tu as su pour son côté vampire ?

- Juste à la fin de la maîtrise. J'ai passé un oral beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, et je l'ai trouvé en train d'avaler son ersatz avec une belle grimace de dégoût ! En plus il a failli s'étouffer avec en me voyant débarquer à l'improviste.

- Et tu as compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait ?

- A l'odeur, oui. Je n'étais pas en maîtrise de potion pour rien. Crois-moi, l'odeur du sang, tu la repères vite en faisant ce cursus.

- Et ?

- Je crois que j'ai déjà commencé par ressembler à un poisson. Mon cerveau avait fait la connexion, toute créature qui boit du sang est de nature vampirique, mais bloquait absolument sur la suivante à savoir : Sven est un vampire.

- Et lui ?

- Il m'a dit ensuite qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Lorsque mon cerveau a réussi à admettre enfin l'information, je me souviens lui avoir ordonné de ne pas bouger de chez nous tant que je ne serai pas revenu, et je l'ai au passage menacé.

- Menacé ?

- Je lui ai dit que s'il n'était pas là à mon retour pour qu'on discute, je me ferai une joie de le retrouver et de lui démontrer que j'avais parfaitement assimilé mon programme de défense contre les forces du mal, spécifiquement la partie concernant les vampires. J'ai marché toute la soirée, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit ensuite. Je voulais faire le tri dans mes sentiments. Je connaissais l'existence des calices, je savais en gros en quoi ça consistait, et je devais déjà déterminer si je voulais en apprendre plus ou pas. Le soleil commençait à se lever quand j'ai décidé, qu'au vu des deux années passées avec lui, oui, ça valait le coup de se renseigner de façon approfondie sur les calices. Donc je suis rentré à la maison.

- Sven t'avait attendu ?

- Il n'avait même pas bougé du canapé où il était installé. Sauf qu'il avait dû boire une autre fiole de saleté.

- Il était inquiet ?

- Assez, oui. J'avoue que j'étais tout de même encore assez en rogne contre lui pour ne m'avoir rien dit, alors je lui ai simplement demandé qu'il me sorte les livres utiles pour avoir des informations précises concernant les calices, et je suis allé me coucher tout de même. Je ne pensais pas y arriver, mais je me suis endormi d'un coup et à mon réveil j'avais le livre _L'union particulière du vampire avec son calice_ sur ma table de nuit.

- Je le connais celui-là. Il était dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- Oui, j'ai appris plus tard que c'est Severus qui l'avait fourni à Sven ce jour-là. J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à le lire d'abord, à estimer ensuite les avantages et les inconvénients de devenir son calice. Et j'étais suffisamment imbu de moi-même à ce moment là pour ne même pas douter un instant que Sven puisse commencer par refuser de me prendre pour calice. La soirée a été assez houleuse, puisque Sven maintenait qu'il pouvait parfaitement continuer à vivre avec moi sans me prendre pour calice, qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois attaché à vie avec un homme de vingt-deux ans mon aîné, et j'en passe et des meilleures.

- Et comment tu as eu le dessus ?

- Au bout d'une semaine de disputes, j'ai fini par faire une potion que Severus nous avait détaillé en septième année …

- La _Revelatore Amore_, compléta Harry avec un sourire. Décidément, j'ai vraiment suivi tes traces sans le savoir ! Déjà le livre, ensuite la potion !

- C'est vrai, tu l'as faite ? Mais quand ?

- Cette année. Mais pas en cours, Severus ne fait toujours que la théorie. C'est Hermione qui l'a faite, encore dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde …

- Dans les toilettes de … Oh toi, je pense qu'il y a des épisodes intéressants de ta vie à Poudlard qu'il va falloir que tu me racontes ! Donc, pour terminer, j'ai brassé la potion, comme tu t'en doutes, le nom de Sven est sorti du chaudron !

- Le bonheur, alors ?

- Oui. Avec juste un petit bémol : je t'avoue que j'ai un peu paniqué lorsque j'ai vu pour la première fois la taille de ses canines …

- Un peu ?

- Un peu beaucoup et Sven a dû me plaquer sur le lit pour que je ne bouge plus. Et il ne m'a laissé aucune chance ensuite, il a enfin forgé le lien. Et je suis bien content qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé être submergé juste par cette peur. J'en ris maintenant, mais sur le coup, je crois que si il ne m'avait pas tenu, je serai parti en courant … Ca ne t'a pas fait le même effet ?

- J'ai cru que j'avais mal lu dans les livres quand j'avais appris que la morsure du vampire n'était pas douloureuse pour son calice. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment des crocs de cette taille ne pouvait pas faire mal ! Mais après un instant de panique, je me suis rappelé le nombre de jours que j'avais passé à l'infirmerie et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien survivre à ça … Ceci dit, j'ai tout de même gardé la marque des mains de Sev autour de mes poignets pendant trois ou quatre jours … Car il m'a aussi plaqué sur le lit …

Après cette longue discussion, ils rejoignirent enfin Severus et Sven au salon.

--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ----

RAR

Audylle : oui, c'est juste Harry qui s'emporte un peu. Et je suis assez heureuse de rendre ma fic indispensable ….

ElamRogue : Harry n'est pas n'importe quel calice ! Il est plutôt explosif de base, non ?

Khisanth : on n'est pas méchant, nous autres pauvres auteurs, il faut juste trouver le moment opportun de couper … Tu as bien compris que tu avais eu une bonne idée en nommant Malefoy … Ta review fait toujours plaisir, même si ta journée a été dure …

Nagoyaka : merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements ! Je ne sais pas si je ferai plus de chapitres que les fics précédentes, car ils sont beaucoup plus longs !

Adenoide : je voulais justement que les attitudes de tout le monde aient été les mêmes …

Eternity : c'était pourtant assez simple de savoir où était Harry ! Mais effectivement, Severus n'aura pas le contrôle absolu sur son calice …

Steph : parfois certaines personnes ont effectivement la rancune tenace !

petite grenouille : merci beaucoup. Il faudra effectivement que Severus apprenne à être séparé de son calice préféré !

tama : maintenant tu sais tout sur leurs réactions respectives.

CÃ©line : merci beaucoup !

Shamra : je suis désolée que tu aies eu du mal pour le début du chapitre 21, mais bien heureuse que la fin t'ait comblée !

Tif : maintenant, tu en sais plus sur l'autre calice ! J'essaye de faire réagir Harry avec encore un zest d'impulsivité bien à lui, d'où sa réaction un peu brutale vis à vis de Severus qui l'a déçu ! Et je suis heureuse que ma fic continue à te plaire !

NEPHERIA : merci !


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : La nouvelle école 

**Petite note de départ :**

J'ai maintenant deux correctrices. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avec la meilleure volonté du monde, chacun est humain et peut laisser des fautes d'orthographe derrière lui. D'où cette double correction par chapitre !

Et comme chacun le sait, le site a de nouveau des soucis pour envoyer les mises à jour, que ce soit pour les fics ou pour les reviews. Donc, que chacun se rassure, je le remercierai comme d'habitude dès que le site m'aura fait part de chacune des reviews. Et si jamais il ne m'en fais jamais part ? **Et bien je remercie tout le monde d'avance, tous les lecteurs et lectrices qu'ils soient reviewers ou non !**

**Correctrices : coqcigrue, luna904**

Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement jusqu'à la rentrée à l'école des aurors, fixée le 10 Septembre. Entre temps, Harry reçut une pile impressionnante de documents de la faculté de potions, qu'il s'empressa de poser sur ce qui était devenu le bureau de Severus. Et lorsqu'il croisa son regard interrogateur, il dit sur un ton innocent :

- Je croyais que tu voulais me faire un programme particulier pour les potions ? C'est le matériel dont tu as besoin, non ?

- Et c'est le tien pour apprendre, non ?

- Mais je suis sûr que tu m'apprendras tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour réussir dans les deux écoles, répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Severus le foudroya du regard, mais il savait que cela n'impressionnait plus Harry. En revanche, ce dernier, qui avait toujours eu l'air emprunté dans ses relations amoureuses avec les filles, avait développé en deux mois des pouvoirs de séduction insoupçonnés, dont il gardait heureusement l'exclusivité en ce qui concernait la partie volontaire. Il avait en effet remarqué que les femmes aussi bien que les hommes se retournaient fréquemment sur le passage de son calice (que ce soit du côté sorcier, lorsqu'ils y allaient exceptionnellement, ou du côté Moldu où ils sortaient plus fréquemment) ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Il ne pouvait pas pour autant s'en prendre à Harry puisqu'il était dans l'obligation d'admettre que son calice ne faisait rien pour séduire les autres. La plupart du temps, il ne se rendait même pas compte du regard des autres sur lui. Il se contentait d'être lui même, avec sa joie de vivre, parfois teintée de mélancolie lorsque certains souvenir remontaient à la surface, mais son bonheur visible et une certaine fragilité apparente semblait attirer tout ce qui portait jupe ou pantalon.

Il soupira, admettant sa défaite sur le point des documents de la faculté de potions. Il devait tout de même cela à Harry qui avait désormais un niveau en potions nettement supérieur à celui des aspics grâce à un travail sérieux durant tout l'été. Et surtout, il voulait absolument qu'Harry obtienne ses degrés au plus tôt. Il fallait donc qu'il prenne le temps de lui mitonner un programme sur mesure pour réussir dans les deux écoles.

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry eut bien une légère grimace en entendant le réveil sonner, mais il était aussi impatient de découvrir une nouvelle école, de nouveaux cours, de nouveaux professeurs, et surtout l'attitude de Severus en tant qu'élève.

A leur arrivée devant l'école, Harry grimaça en voyant la foule des journalistes qui l'attendaient. Cependant, ceux-ci reculèrent sous le regard froid de Severus, et il s'engouffra à sa suite, sans même ouvrir la bouche pour répondre aux questions qui fusaient. En pénétrant dans le hall, il fut soulagé d'apercevoir la tignasse rousse de Ron et tira Severus dans sa direction.

- J'imagine qu'il faudra que nous suivions les cours avec Ron ?

- On a l'habitude d'être ensemble, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Je te préviens simplement qu'il est hors de question que je remplace Hermione ! Vous vous débrouillerez avec vos propres notes de cours !

- Tu exagères ! On lui prenait juste celles d'histoire … Ron ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ! Et toi ? Et vous professeur ?

- Je ne suis plus professeur ici, Ron. Et le vouvoiement me semble hors de mise. Allons plutôt dans la salle indiquée là-bas. J'imagine que l'accueil s'y fera.

Harry entendit bien quelques chuchotements sur son passage, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il reconnut sur son passage certains élèves de Poudlard comme lui, deux Serdaigle dont Anthony Goldstein, qui avait fait partie de l'AD lors de sa cinquième année. Ils se saluèrent avec un léger sourire, mais Anthony ne fit pas mine de vouloir se rapprocher de son ancien professeur de potions. Il vit aussi avec plaisir Ernie MacMillan, mais fut stupéfait et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit que Blaise Zabini se trouvait également là.

Severus lui jeta un regard intrigué avant de regarder à son tour dans la même direction qu'Harry. Et il s'autorisa un petit sourire. Son ancien élève avait su négocier avec suffisamment d'habileté pour atteindre son premier objectif : que ses parents admettent qu'il fasse l'école qu'il souhaitait. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit simplement :

- On va équilibrer le groupe, on va aussi travailler avec Zabini. Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre de lui, et je ne doute pas que vous allez aussi beaucoup lui apporter !

- Mais, commença Harry.

- En tant que directeur de maison, Harry, j'ai discuté plus d'une fois avec lui de son avenir. De ce qu'il voulait faire, de ce que ses parents voulaient qu'il fasse, et de ce qu'il pourrait négocier avec eux. Je ne suis pas la seule exception, loin de là. Tous les serpentards ne rêvaient pas de suivre Voldemort, et Zabini, bien qu'avec des idées assez arrêtées sur la pureté du sang, est bien plus assoiffé de simple justice que d'autre chose. La carrière d'auror va lui permettre de faire appliquer la loi, ce qui compte beaucoup pour lui.

Tout en parlant il s'était dirigé vers son ancien élève, entraînant avec lui Ron et Harry.

- Bien, dit-il en arrivant près de lui, il est inutile que je fasse les présentations. Blaise, ici il n'est plus question de professeur. Pour vous trois, les noms de famille sont proscrits, sinon il se pourrait que je m'occupe de vous de façon assez convaincante, vu ? On va travailler en intelligement et on va expédier ces trois années d'études le plus rapidement possible, et surtout en tête de promotion pour pouvoir choisir nos affectations à la sortie. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ces têtes là, vous en êtes parfaitement capables. A condition de commencer à travailler sérieusement, évidemment, mais je vais vous y mettre, moi, au travail ! En attendant, allons écouter le discours du directeur.

Harry et Ron étaient stupéfaits, sous l'air narquois de Zabini. Harry se décida à prendre la parole d'une voix désespérée :

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être comme Hermione, Ron. Il a raison … Il va être pire qu'elle. Je suis sûr qu'il va tout le temps être sur notre dos avec un programme de travail et de révisions diaboliques.

- Parle pour toi, Potter, ricana doucement Zabini.

- Oh, je serai toi, je ferai moins le fier, Zabini ! rétorqua Harry. En te voyant ici, il vient clairement de t'inclure dans ses objectifs. Mais si tu penses, au vu des sept ans que tu as passé dans sa maison, que tu peux le faire changer d'avis, insinua-t-il narquois.

- Il n'a jamais dirigé ma vie, et ne le fera jamais, répliqua fièrement Zabini.

- La diriger ? Peut-être pas, rétorqua Harry. Te faire aller au bout des idées dont tu lui as fait part ces trois dernières années, ça, crois-moi, il va y arriver !

- Tu penses vraiment, Potter, que tes deux mois de vie commune avec lui te permettent d'émettre ce jugement fallacieux ?

- Je sais parfaitement maintenant détecter les points sur lesquels il peut céder, et les autres. Ce que je viens de te dire fait partie de la second catégorie. Maintenant, libre à toi de tenter de résister, si tu sais par quel bout commencer, évidemment !

- Bon, vous attendez le déluge tous les trois ou quoi ? le coupa alors Severus d'une voix coupante. Harry, je te préviens tout de suite, ce que j'ai vu dans la salle n'augure rien de bon. Mais n'oublie pas une chose : Fudge n'attend qu'une attitude de toi, que tu perdes le contrôle de tes nerfs. Alors rend-nous un service : déçois le une fois encore !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la salle ?

- Les professeurs. Ils attendent le directeur.

Harry fut surpris de voir Severus s'installer au dernier rang, il l'aurait en effet bien vu s'asseoir tout devant, prêt à critiquer. Il remarqua que Zabini hésitait un moment avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de son ancien professeur, tandis que Ron s'installait près de lui. Et il sursauta lorsque Ron glapit à ses côtés :

- Harry ! Tu as vu qui est à la table des professeurs, si ce sont bien eux ?

- Quoi ? Qui ? Souffla Harry alors que l'assemblée se taisait à l'entrée d'un homme grand, mince, qui semblait assez âgé, mais très alerte.

C'est alors qu'il entendit dans le silence un toussotement qui lui fit passer un frisson dans le dos.

Il scruta frénétiquement la table où se trouvaient les professeurs.

Et son regard se posa sur son nouveau pire cauchemar.

Ombrage.

Pendant un court instant, il pensa à sortir immédiatement de la salle et renoncer pour de bon à devenir auror. Mais la main de Severus s'abattit sans ménagement sur son épaule et il lui souffla froidement :

- Je t'avais prévenu. Maintenant, fais tourner Fudge en bourrique. Et ce soir, dès la fin des cours, on file chez les Weasley.

Alors qu'Harry le regardait d'un air perdu, il ajouta, un brin exaspéré :

- Les jumeaux Weasley. Tu veux un dessin ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Severus sous-entendait bien ce qu'il avait compris ? Il fut tiré de sa stupeur par l'homme qui était entré le dernier qui commençait son discours :

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bonjours. Je suis Théodore Owen, votre directeur. Je vous souhaite d'abord la bienvenue dans votre nouvelle école, celle qui aura pour mission de faire de vous des aurors, piliers de la justice dans notre monde. Vous le savez, nous avons exigé le meilleur de vous pour entrer dans cette école, et cette exigence ne se relâchera pas pendant les trois ans que, j'espère, vous passerez ici. Vous le savez aussi, certains d'entre vous nous quitterons avant le terme de ces trois ans, de leur initiative ou de la notre, simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour cette carrière. Vous allez étudier ici des matières que vous connaissez déjà, comme la défense, ou les potions. Ainsi que de nouvelles matières, comme le droit sorcier, indispensable dans votre métier. Vous aurez aussi trois options, si on l'on peut dire. Pour deux d'entre elles, les professeurs et moi-même avons déjà fait le choix pour vous, il ne vous restera dès lors qu'une matière à sélectionner. Pourquoi, me direz-vous, avoir sélectionné ces options pour vous ? Parce que vous devez d'ors et déjà apprendre à travailler sur des sujets qui, soit ne vous passionnent pas énormément, soit sur lesquels vous n'êtes pas particulièrement compétent. Car la vie d'auror est ainsi faite que vous ne serez pas toujours affecté à une mission passionnante ou de votre champ de compétence. Vous devrez néanmoins faire de votre mieux pour la réussir, et pour cela, vous allez commencer à vous entraîner ici. Maintenant, juste avant de vous laisser pour votre premier cours de la matinée, je tiens à vous informer d'une nouveauté dans cette école lors de cette rentrée. Notre premier ministre a décidé, grâce à ses grandes compétences, de nommer directement l'enseignante de son choix au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai nommé Mme Ombrage. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la qualité de l'accueil que vous saurez lui réserver. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec M. Krawitz qui sera cette année votre enseignant pour la métamorphose. Vous passerez à mon bureau individuellement dans le courant de la journée afin que je vous informe des options que vous suivrez.

Il y avait eut quelques murmures dans la salle en apprenant que c'était Fudge qui avait nommé Ombrage. Harry vit même Anthony se retourner vers lui avec une splendide grimace. Il soupira également lorsqu'il entendit Ron pester à côté de lui :

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Il se mêle de quoi Fudge ? Nous remettre Ombrage sur le dos !

- Ron, Fudge voudrait éviter à tout prix qu'Harry devienne auror, rétorqua simplement Severus. Il sait qu'Harry ne la supporte pas, donc il la remet comme enseignante.

- C'est vrai que pour ce qu'elle nous apprend, railla Harry.

- Raison de plus pour que vous travailliez avec moi.

Les autres professeurs étaient partis, et rapidement M. Krawitz réclama le silence dans la salle. Harry remarqua qu'ils n'étaient qu'une trentaine d'étudiants.

- Nous allons débuter cette année par une évaluation pratique de vos capacités en métamorphose. Mais auparavant, j'aimerai débattre avec vous de l'utilité de la métamorphose dans le métier d'auror. Qui veut commencer ?

Plusieurs étudiants se lancèrent dans la discussion, et bientôt Harry fut captivé par ce qu'il entendait. Encouragé par Severus, il prit également de nombreuses notes et poussa Ron à en faire autant. Lors des cas pratiques réclamés par M. Krawitz, il comprit également que les élèves avaient des niveaux forts différents dans les différents types de métamorphose, selon l'école où ils avaient étudié. Et que Severus ne brillait pas particulièrement dans cette matière, ainsi qu'il l'avait laissé entendre à Harry lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de son futur animagi. Il nota également son air satisfait à la fin du cours. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

- Je sais que c'est un ami de Minerva. Et qu'il est au moins aussi bon qu'elle en métamorphose. Ce sera un bon professeur.

- Mouais, grommela Ron. Mais il aurait pu attendre avant de nous donner autant de travail ! Bon sang, ça fait seulement deux heures que l'école a commencé et on a déjà trois sujets à étudier !

- Je comprend pourquoi Hermione râlait toujours après toi, Ron, si tu mets autant d'enthousiasme pour travailler, railla Severus.

- Et c'est quoi le programme maintenant ? Questionna Harry dont l'emploi du temps avait déjà glissé tout au fond du sac.

- Potions, dit Ron avant d'ajouter d'un ton de défi, là franchement, on ne peut pas avoir pire qu'avant comme enseignant !

Harry eut un léger sourire mais ne dit rien. Severus avait tout de même bien mérité cette remarque !

- N'oublie pas une chose Ron. Je ne vais certainement pas prendre de notes à ce cours, susurra Severus.

- Mais, moi je suis obligé d'en prendre, rétorqua innocemment Harry.

- Harry, tu es mon frère ! S'exclama Ron.

- Harry, gronda Severus, tu ne vas pas rentrer dans son jeu, non ?

- Severus, quand tu auras compris que Ron est vraiment mon frère de cœur, tu sauras que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider à accomplir, tout comme moi je te le rappelle, son rêve. On a toujours fait comme ça, ce qui a contribué aux résultats scolaires que tu connais. Oui, je sais, tu aurais voulu qu'on fasse mieux, mais il n'empêche qu'on a réussi à intégrer cette école ! Et malgré toi, je dirai, concernant les potions ! Alors, arrête de ronchonner contre nous, et garde ton énergie pour nous débarrasser de l'autre bonbon rose !

Harry entra d'un pas vif dans le laboratoire de potions et choisit une table au milieu. Sans surprise, Ron s'installa à côté de lui alors que Severus et Zabini s'installaient derrière eux avec un regard légèrement déstabilisé pour les deux.

Blaise se posait, depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle par la Gazette, beaucoup de questions concernant son ancien directeur et le plus célèbre des gryffondors. Il finit par attaquer de biais :

- Dites-moi, prof … enfin, Severus, ça n'a pas l'air d'être toujours évident la vie avec un gryffondor ?

- C'est intéressant. A tous points de vue.

- Vraiment … tous points de vue ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais leur laisser cette victoire ?

- Euh … Non … Peut-être pas finalement …

- Maintenant, si j'en crois ce que vous avez subi voilà trois ans maintenant, je te conseille d'arriver à supporter Ron et Harry pour bénéficier des mêmes cours de défense qu'eux …

- C'est une option intéressante. D'autant que si j'ai bien compris le directeur, ça pourra m'aider à apprendre à travailler avec n'importe qui … Vous vous …

- Tu.

- Tu te souviens ce dont on t'avait parlé justement voilà trois ans ?

- C'est bien pour ça qu'il y en a au moins trois, j'espère, qui accepterons de bénéficier de cours supplémentaires de défense. Côté pratique.

- Et pour un, ça sera obligatoire ?

Blaise vit avec surprise son vis à vis lui faire un petit sourire en coin sans répondre. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire … Il ne pouvait occulter plus longtemps que le fait d'avoir un calice, fut-il nommé Harry Potter, influençait grandement son ancien directeur.

Harry vit la porte du fond de la salle de potions s'ouvrir sur un homme très enrobé, âgé, qui dit aussitôt :

- Prenez place, jeunes gens ! Je suis le professeur Matthew. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce cours où je serai là pour vos guider dans vos apprentissages concernant toutes les potions utiles à votre carrière ! Tout comme mes collègues, je tiens d'abord à évaluer par moi-même le niveau de chacun. Donc vous avez déjà une demi-heure pour me remplir le questionnaire que voici, puis vous ferez une par une les potions indiquées au tableau.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit les feuilles contenant les questionnaires s'envoler vers lui. Et de pouffer discrètement en imaginant la tête que Severus devait faire derrière lui … Au coup d'œil interrogateur de Ron, il souffla simplement :

- Imagine la tête de Severus. Obligé de répondre à un questionnaire de potions …

Ron devint peu à peu écarlate de rire rentré en se penchant lui aussi sur son parchemin pour répondre au questionnaire. Il pencha la tête un peu plus sur son parchemin également lorsque le professeur Matthew déclara à la cantonade :

- C'est bien la première fois que je donne un questionnaire hilarant, jeunes gens.

Ce qui eut le don de faire tressauter un peu plus les épaules de Ron et d'Harry, d'autant qu'ils avaient nettement entendu le léger soupir exaspéré provenant de la table juste derrière …

Harry continuait de sourire tout seul en répondant rapidement aux diverses questions précises, mais nombreuses. Il fut devancé de quelques secondes seulement par Severus pour aller chercher les divers ingrédients pour la première potion, et ce dernier le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit pouffer à nouveau. Le Philtre de Paix demandé par M. Matthew était simple désormais pour Harry. La préparation des ingrédients était simple, le brassage plus délicat, mais Harry le maîtrisait suffisamment pour vérifier du coin de l'œil comment Ron s'en sortait. Et à sa grande surprise, son ami s'en sortait très bien. Coupant, pilant, broyant avec dextérité, et surtout, il ne semblait plus pouvoir être perturbé pendant qu'il tournait alternativement dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

Sans surprise, Severus parvint au bout des trois potions avant la fin du temps imparti. De son côté, Harry n'était pas mécontent de lui. Il en avait terminé deux, et il était rendu à un stade de la troisième qu'il savait pouvoir mettre en suspension sans danger. Ron en avait réalisé deux, bien que la deuxième semble à Harry légèrement plus sombre qu'il n'aurait fallu. En étudiant rapidement les autres élèves, il se rendit compte que la grande majorité d'entre eux avaient effectivement eu le temps de faire deux potions, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de commencer réellement la troisième. Il écouta attentivement le professeur Matthew qui concluait :

- Cela me semble plutôt bien, jeunes gens, pour la réalisation pratique. Voici la liste de ce que vous m'étudierez par vous-même ainsi que les dates pour me rendre vos essais. Vous trouverez derrière cette porte l'ensemble des troisièmes années qui vont vous guider jusqu'à la salle à manger, et qui profiteront de ce déjeuner pour vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette école. Vous pouvez disposer, à l'exception de messieurs Rogue et Potter.

Ron fit rapidement signe à Harry que, s'il le pouvait, il l'attendait avant de sortir à la suite des autres élèves.

- Bien, dit le professeur Matthew en leur indiquant de s'approcher du bureau. Je pense que vous n'avez pas encore vu M. Owen ?

- Non, répondit tranquillement Severus.

- Alors je vais vous faire un bref résumé de ce qui a été décidé en potions pour vous deux, de ce que l'arrivée de Mme Ombrage nous a obligé à décider, et de ce qui va réellement se passer pendant mes cours, en tout cas je l'espère. J'avais au départ pensé, avec l'accord du directeur, vous proposer, M. Rogue, de partager avec moi la direction des cours de potions pour cette classe. Dans le seul but, croyez-moi bien,de faire de cette promotion la meilleure en potions depuis bien des années. Cette matière reste le parent pauvre de bien des aurors, j'avais espéré qu'à deux, nous aurions réussi, sans qu'ils aient plus de travail à fournir, à ce que les élèves aient encore un meilleur niveau. Malheureusement, Fudge semble avoir une dent qui doit être encore plus imposante que les vôtres, sans offense, contre vous deux, et le directeur a reçu aujourd'hui une circulaire du ministère indiquant qu'aucun élève, sans exception, ne pourrait prétendre à assister un professeur dans sa tâche. Comme par hasard, nous avions eu la malencontreuse idée de discuter de cela lors de la réunion des professeurs hier …

- Je vois, dit Severus à voix basse. Et finalement ?

- J'ai pensé que je pourrai calquer au maximum le cours de cette année sur le cursus du premier degré de la faculté de potions … Vous avez dû commencer à vous pencher sur le problème, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Effectivement, j'ai pris connaissance du programme, mais qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ?

- Que vous me bâtissiez une progression sur cette année qui corresponde au premier degré. Je la mâtinerai de ce que je pense indispensable pour des futurs aurors, mais de la sorte, monsieur Potter pourra éviter de faire des heures supplémentaires, et pourra réussir les deux écoles de front …

- Et concrètement dans cette salle ?

- Si vous pouviez accepter de changer à tous les cours de voisin pour faire bénéficier à chacun de vos compétences, je ne vous en demanderai pas plus. Tout comme je me chargerai bien entendu des travaux à rendre et des corrections. Je n'abandonne pas mon poste, je n'ai simplement pas le temps, ni les éléments pour refaire un programme de cours pour cette année, tandis que je suis certain que vous avez déjà tout le matériel et que vous avez commencé à y penser. Pour l'année prochaine, j'aurai tout l'été pour le mettre au point, et je ne vous infligerai pas ce fardeau !

Harry vit pétiller les yeux de Severus qui acquiesça de la tête. M. Matthew reprit :

- Dites-moi, monsieur Potter, pour ma culture personnelle, qu'avait donc mon questionnaire de si hilarant ?

- En lui même, absolument rien, mais c'était de savoir que lui, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire en désignant Severus, devait le remplir également alors qu'il a passé les sept dernières années à nous martyriser avec ses questionnaires truffés de pièges !

- Je vois, dit M. Matthew avec un léger sourire. Le monde sorcier a bien de la chance de vous avoir, M. Potter … En attendant, je ne vous retarderai pas, car je crois que le déjeuner est un moment important pour vous …

- Je vous apporterai la prochaine fois de quoi faire les cours pour les deux ou trois prochaines semaines, conclut Severus.

- Parfait, j'y jetterai un œil au fur et à mesure, et nous en discuterons ensuite.

En sortant, ils virent un garçon blond qui semblait les attendre, avec un léger air d'ennui sur le visage, en revanche, aucune trace de Ron. Severus prit aussitôt la parole :

- Flanchey ? Désolé pour l'attente. Le professeur Matthew avait quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec nous.

- Alors là, rien que pour vous entendre vous excuser, professeur, j'aurai pu attendre bien plus longtemps !

- Je ne suis plus professeur ici, Flanchey, répliqua calmement Severus. Par contre, si vous nous montriez le chemin de la salle à manger, ça nous arrangerait bien !

Le jeune homme afficha un air ironique en les regardant avant de tourner les talons.

- Donc tu as aussi été à Poudlard, attaqua Harry.

- Oui, j'ai donc subi pendant sept ans des cours de potions dans les cachots. Qui sont soudain devenus nettement moins drôle après le départ des jumeaux Weasley !

- Fred et Georges ? Mais oui, vous étiez de la même année ! Et pourquoi les cours sont-ils devenus moins drôles ?

- Parce qu'ils avaient toujours cent questions à la minute pour Rogue, enfin …

- Appelez-moi Rogue ou Severus, comme ça vous chante, Flanchey !

- Pas de diminutif ? Provoqua Flanchey avec un air de défi.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, insinua tranquillement Harry, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Et je tiens à le rester !

Flanchey le regarda d'un air bizarre selon Harry, et répondit aussi tranquillement :

- Tu as l'air d'avoir mûri toi, en deux ans … Alors pour en revenir aux jumeaux, ils avaient donc toujours beaucoup de question à poser à Rogue, et ils excellaient dans l'art de rester strictement dans le sujet du cours. Du coup, Rogue ne pouvait guère ne pas répondre à leurs questions ! Ce qui lui laissait moins de temps pour nous interroger nous … Après leur départ, il s'est en quelque sorte vengé et nous interrogeait à tout bout de champ !

- Et tu as eu soudainement beaucoup moins envie d'aller en potions, termina Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Parce que toi tu aimais y aller ?

- Euh … j'ai droit à un joker ? Sourit Harry ce qui lui valut une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête par Severus. Ils entraient à cet instant dans une salle bien plus petite que la grande salle de Poudlard. Les grandes tablées auxquelles était habitué Harry étaient remplacées ici par de petites tables de six.

- File plutôt prendre des forces. Au cas où tu aurais oublié de regarder l'emploi du temps, la digestion va être difficile ! Il y a une organisation spécifique, demanda Severus à Flanchey.

- Non, mais le directeur apprécie que les années se mélangent, et ce tout le long de l'année, puisque, de toute façon, on sera amené tôt ou tard à travailler les uns avec les autres. Et de toute façon, pour ce midi, je reste avec vous pour vous expliquer les détails pratiques de l'école. Venez, il y a trois places là-bas.

Les fumets qui sortaient des assiettes donnèrent l'eau à la bouche à Harry. Il espéra que la nourriture était aussi bonne qu'à Poudlard, autrement, sa condition de calice allait lui peser ! De toute façon, dans le cas contraire il se rattraperait le soir en demandant gentiment un surplus à Dobby qui déplorait déjà de ne pas lui faire le repas de midi !

--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ----

RAR

jenni944 : merci beaucoup de cet enthousiasme.

ElamRogue : Drago finira par s'arranger effectivement !

Khisanth : noooonnn, pas la grosse tête du tout. Mais tu n'as pas été la seule à trouver !!

Adenoide : c'est vrai qu'Harry explose un peu, mais d'un autre côté, on l'avait déjà vu exploser dans l'Ordre du Phénix …

Amand1 : pas de souci pour les review, chacun fait comme il peut. Pourquoi le manoir : simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas encore que Severus peut justement transplaner exactement là où il est … Et c'est vrai que sur le fond, ça ne laisse pas de liberté à Harry, mais je trouve que ça colle bien à une nature de vampire qui va tout de même tout faire pour savoir où est son garde-manger (j'imagine que tu sais où est ton frigo, non ?? lol). Et effectivement Severus n'en abuse pas non plus ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies bien apprécié tout le chapitre quoi !


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Retenue 

**Petite note de début :**

Mes correctrices sont géniales ! Ce que l'une ne voit pas, l'autre le fait … Elle n'est pas belle la vie ??

**Correctrice : coqcigrue , luna904**

Ils se glissèrent sans encombre vers la table indiquée par Flanchey, dont Harry ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom, et s'assirent.

- Bien, attaqua Flanchey, d'abord les présentations. De ce côté, des secondes années Justin Tarsh, Colin McKomick et Harry Lane, de l'autre, les premières années, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Là pour le coup les gars, ça me fait bizarre, vu que Rogue a été mon professeur de potions pendant sept ans à Poudlard.

- Moi ce qui m'a fait bizarre, grogna Justin Tarsh, c'est le cours de défense de ce matin !

- Laisse-moi deviner, intervint Harry en souriant alors que son assiette se remplissait, tu as rangé ta baguette et tu as sagement lu ton livre assis sur ta chaise ? Je me trompe ?

- Tu l'as déjà eue en cours, cette Ombrage, ou quoi ?

- Poudlard dans son ensemble l'a déjà subie une année entière, oui, dit Flanchey en s'assombrissant. Alors elle n'a pas changé de méthode ! Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ait été parachutée là ?

- Je crains que vous ne nous le deviez, dit lentement Severus.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Colin.

- Parce que Fudge n'aime pas l'idée qu'Harry et moi soyons dans cette école.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Colin reprit :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est avec ce genre de manipulation qu'il sera réélu, mais en revanche, nous risquons d'avoir des soucis pour passer notre diplôme !

A cet instant, Harry songea à autre chose : il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne contact avec Luna Lovegood. Quoi de plus facile maintenant ! Elle devait être à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, tout comme Ginny. Il fallait que la communauté sorcière apprenne les manipulations de Fudge.

Au cours du repas, les quatre élèves entreprirent de leur expliquer l'emplacement et le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque, de la salle libre de duel ainsi que du laboratoire. Ils étaient désormais des étudiants adultes, et l'école considérait qu'ils pouvaient utiliser ces lieux pour travailler et s'entraîner sans trop de dommages, et ce pendant toute l'année. Ils leur expliquèrent également que l'infirmerie était partagée avec la faculté de potions et celle de médicomagie et se trouvait dans les locaux de cette dernière.

Au cours du repas, Harry vit aussi les regards se porter sur son assiette, ainsi que sur celle de Severus, mais il n'en avait cure. Il faudrait bien que tout le monde dans cette école se mette dans l'idée que oui, il mangeait très nettement plus que la moyenne.

- Euh, commença lentement Harry Lane, tu es en rythme de croisière là pour ton appétit ?

- Quand il aura fini mon assiette, oui, rétorqua Severus avec un brin d'exaspération.

- Sujet sensible ? S'enquit Justin.

- C'est assez agaçant pour nous deux que les gens s'arrêtent systématiquement à la quantité de nourriture ingurgitée par Harry, oui !

- Peu de gens ont eu l'occasion de voir un calice à table, d'où leur curiosité, en tout cas la mienne, avoua tranquillement Harry Lane. Mais j'imagine qu'on s'habitue ! Et histoire de terminer sur le sujet, je suis étonné de ne rien voir au niveau de ton cou, Harry.

- J'ai placé un sort de dissimulation dessus, rétorqua tranquillement ce dernier. Au moins, sur elles, ça marche !

- Parce que tu connais quelque chose sur lequel ça ne marche pas ?

- Ma cicatrice.

- Ah. C'est vrai. Tu sais que tu fais fort pour te distinguer des autres !

- Si seulement c'était volontaire, soupira Harry. Mais il semblerait que je sois né pour faire rigoureusement le contraire de tout ce qui est habituel !

- C'est plutôt sympathique, moi je trouve ! Lança Flanchey.

- Ah oui ? Tu aurais trouvé sympathique de te retrouver face au Magyar à Pointe lorsque tu étais en quatrième année ? Je t'aurai volontiers cédé ma place sur ce coup-là ! Face à un Dragon, avec comme sort le plus complexe connu un Accio, je te jure que tu es mort de rire ! Eclata Harry. Surtout que tu as passé une nuit blanche pour le maîtriser, le dit Accio, forcément la veille de l'épreuve !

Harry sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et la serrer doucement. Il fixait les quatre élèves avec colère. Il soupira brutalement avant d'ajouter :

- Donc, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, je déteste cette manie de ne rien pouvoir faire comme les autres. Et maintenant, si on pouvait clore le sujet, ça m'arrangerait bien !

- Tu es … déroutant, Harry, dit doucement Colin. Je crois que l'image qu'on a tous de toi est à cent lieues de la vérité. Donc il faudra qu'on apprenne à te connaître …

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un elfe se matérialisa à ses côtés et dit avec forces courbettes :

- M. Potter et M. Rogue sont attendus chez M. Owen. Si ils veulent bien suivre Tinki …

- Montre-nous le chemin, répliqua tout de suite Harry.

Ils suivirent le petit elfe jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

- Entrez, messieurs. Et asseyez-vous. Bien, j'avoue que je n'ai guère le temps de vous servir le discours habituel aux apprentis aurors. Vos compagnons vous en feront sûrement un rapide résumé. Je vais tout de suite vous donner vos options. Nous avons jugé plus opportun de vous sélectionner les mêmes, donc ce sera Relation avec les moldus, Défense avancée et Botanique. Vous pouvez remarquer que nous ne vous laissons aucun choix, mais M. Matthew nous a glissé dans l'oreille que la première année de maîtrise de Potions comprenait une partie de Botanique ...

- Vous n'avez pas spécialement choisi des matières que nous n'apprécions pas ou dans lesquelles nous ne sommes pas compétent, enfin, sauf une …

- C'est exact. Nous avions fait un autre choix, jusqu'à ce que Frinugand ne me fasse part des intrigues de Fudge, et surtout que ce dernier ne se mêle du choix de mes enseignants ! Rassurez-vous, les cours de défense avancée ne seront pas dispensés par Madame Ombrage, mais par celui qui aurait dû enseigner les deux matières, à savoir Ernst Von Lenhard.

Severus eut un léger sourire et répondit :

- Vous choisissez parmi le gratin, M. Owen …

- Je tiens à ce que les futurs aurors soient aussi bien formé que possible.

- Vous allez avoir un gros souci alors, avec le professeur Ombrage, risqua Harry.

- J'en ai conscience. Je me suis documenté sur la qualité, ou devrai-je dire la non qualité, de son enseignement à Poudlard, mais j'ai bon espoir que vous puissiez la déclarer incompétente avant Noël.

- Nous ?

- Tous les étudiants. Je vous conseille d'être particulièrement attentifs à vos cours de droit, messieurs, et de lire attentivement le règlement complet de l'école, même s'il est un peu indigeste …

- Je vois, dit Severus. J'imagine qu'on peut trouver ce règlement en bibliothèque ?

- C'est exact. Avez-vous des questions, sinon ? M. Potter ?

- Pourquoi l'option des relations avec les moldus ? Ca ne me dérange pas de m'y intéresser dans l'optique sorcière, mais je n'ai même pas passé ma BUSE sur le sujet …

- Parce que vous êtes très connu dans le monde sorcier. Et qu'au démarrage de votre carrière, il sera certainement utile à Rufus de pouvoir vous affecter sur des missions en relation avec les moldus qui ne vous connaissent pas.

- Et pourquoi avons-nous strictement les mêmes options ? Demanda Severus avant d'ajouter. Nous pouvons tout de même nous séparer quelques heures !

- Je n'en doute pas. Alors disons que ça, c'est pour répondre à la problématique « je ne suis pas particulièrement compétent dans la matière, mais j'apprends ».

Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard. Personne ne savait que Severus n'était pas du tout démuni dans le monde moldu. Il avait parfaitement su cacher son jeu jusque là !

Ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur pour se rendre, en traînant sérieusement des pieds pour Harry, au cours de défense. Ils arrivèrent bien entendu en retard à cause de leur entretien et furent accueillis par une salle silencieuse et une voix mielleuse qui leur dit :

- M. Potter. M. Rogue. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard à mon cours ?

- Nous étions en entretien avec M. Owen, répliqua froidement Severus en s'asseyant.

- Madame. Ou professeur.

Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur, bien qu'il eut parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Vous n'omettrez pas de vous adresser à moi avec respect M. Rogue. Donc vous terminerez vos phrases par madame, ou professeur, fut-elle forcée d'ajouter.

Il se contenta d'une expression légèrement moqueuse sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

- M. Potter ? La raison de votre retard ?

- Mais, Severus vient de vous le dire, nous étions chez le directeur … Madame, ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors qu'il voyait déjà une expression de triomphe passer sur le visage bouffi de son professeur.

- Vous m'avez habitué à tellement de mensonges, M. Potter, que je ne vous crois guère désormais. Mais néanmoins, je vous permets cette petite incartade parce qu'il s'agit du premier cours. N'attendez pas de moi une telle mansuétude à l'avenir ! Et prenez vos livres au premier chapitre afin d'étudier.

Les regards d'Harry et de Severus se croisèrent pendant qu'ils sortaient leurs livres de leur sac. Consterné pour Harry, déterminé pour Severus.

Harry se plongea dans son livre en retenant un soupir. Enfin, le seul mérite de ces cours serait qu'il apprendrait toute la théorie en classe, et qu'il n'aurait plus à l'apprendre à la maison. Il vit que Severus tournait lentement les pages du livre, très lentement. Et qu'il notait parfois quelques phrases sur le parchemin qu'il avait également sorti.

En réalité Severus considérait qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à savoir sur le sort d'amnésie. Il réfléchissait simplement déjà au plan du cours de potions qu'il avait à faire tout en faisant mine de prendre des notes à partir du livre, qui en passant semblait bien pauvre sur le sujet. Il faudrait absolument qu'Harry fasse des recherches plus approfondies sur la question en bibliothèque ! Ce qui l'écœurait le plus, c'était que ce n'était pas de l'enseignement qu'elle faisait, c'était de la surveillance de lecture !

Au terme de l'heure qui s'écoula bien lentement pour les uns et les autres, Ombrage dit d'une voix mielleuse :

- M. Rogue. Vous ne me semblez pas avoir été très attentif à ce que vous lisiez. Donnez-moi vos notes !

Severus les tendit sans un mot et attendit les bras croisés. Il vit sur son visage qu'elle était dépitée car, bien que succinctes, ses notes reflétaient parfaitement le livre. Elle lui rendit rageusement et interpella Harry d'une voix coupante :

- M. Potter. Vos notes.

Harry fut obligé de les sortir de son sac pour les lui tendre sans un mot lui non plus. Elle ne leur jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil avant de déclarer avec un accent de triomphe :

- Comme d'habitude, je constate que vous n'avez pas écouté un traître mot de mes instructions ! Qu'ont à voir ces notes avec le premier chapitre de votre livre ?

- Rien, mais je connais déjà, commença Harry avant d'être coupé brutalement.

- Rien ? Et vous osez le dire à voix haute M. Potter ? Pensez-vous vraiment que votre nom vous permet toutes les fantaisies ?

- Non, mais comme je vous …

- Alors, puisque vous dites vous-même que vous n'avez droit à aucun traitement de faveur, vous reviendrez me voir ce soir à vingt heures pour travailler efficacement.

- Hein ? Balbutia Harry.

- Vingt heures M. Potter, susurra-t-elle triomphante. Vous ne voudriez pas commencer votre année scolaire par une rébellion contre votre professeur, j'imagine ?

Harry jeta un œil de détresse envers Severus, mais ce dernier avait son regard noir fixé sur Ombrage. Après quelques secondes, il se résigna à répliquer :

- Vingt heures. Madame.

- Parfait. Je savais que vous sauriez être raisonnable …

Harry vit Severus hocher lentement la tête avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie où ils furent accueillis par un Ron anxieux, et un Blaise curieux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait l'autre crapaud, chuchota Ron alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

- Me coller une retenue, répliqua Harry amèrement.

- Quoi ? Mais … pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a contrôlé mes notes et que je suis passé aux chapitres que je n'avais pas encore lu ! Je connais déjà le sort d'amnésie puisque je l'ai travaillé avec Sev cet été !.

- Harry, gronda Severus, mais franchement, tu ne pouvais pas jeter les notes sur ce sort tranquillement, tout en lisant les chapitres que tu ne connaissais pas ? Apprends un peu à finasser, tout de même !

- Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait vouloir lire mes notes, s'insurgea Harry.

- Elle est capable de tout, tu devrais le savoir ! Donc la prochaine fois, tu dois être capable de lui montrer que tu as au moins fait ce qu'elle te demande ! Bon, ce qui est fait est fait, direction la bibliothèque maintenant.

- Déjà la bibliothèque ? Se plaignit Ron.

- Oh oui, déjà. D'abord parce que vous allez m'étoffer vos notes concernant l'amnésie, car le livre que vous avez est très loin d'être complet, ensuite, parce que j'ai un règlement à dénicher et à lire.

- Un règlement ? Releva Blaise qui jusque là avait simplement souri.

- Le règlement de cette école. Le directeur nous a suggéré qu'on devrait trouver des éléments à l'intérieur pour nous permettre de nous débarrasser de cette incompétente.

A vingt heures moins cinq minutes, Harry se prépara à transplaner vers l'école en soupirant. Heureusement, Severus l'avait beaucoup fait travailler pendant les vacances, car ils étaient partis sur un rythme élevé dès le premier jour. Même Ron, après quelques bouderies, avait commencé à étudier avec ardeur, piqué au vif par les railleries de Blaise. Il était du coup bien déterminé à lui montrer qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien que lui.

Severus avait trouvé le règlement et avait commencé sa lecture, tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Et il avait lui-même fait le tri dans les livres de potions qu'ils avaient rapporté, écartant ceux qu'il jugeait inutiles pour qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps.

Ils avaient ensuite fait un crochet par la boutique des jumeaux Weasley qui les avaient vu entrer avec un sourire étonné. Une fois dans l'arrière boutique, c'était Harry qui leur avait raconté leur première journée. Aux mots Ombrage, défense et retenue, les visages s'étaient fermés. Mais alors qu'ils hésitaient encore, compte tenu de la présence de Severus, celui-ci leur avait dit d'un air de ne pas y toucher :

- Vous avez bien un certain nombre de choses en stock pour nous aider à lui pourrir sa vie d'enseignante, non ?

Les deux frères s'étaient regardés, surpris, puis leurs visages s'étaient à nouveau éclairés d'une lueur qui fit frémir Severus intérieurement. Ombrage allait passer un mauvais moment !

Un long moment plus tard, ils sortirent leur poches pleines d'objets divers.

Au moment de sortir, Harry fut retenu par le bras par Severus :

- Dis-en le moins possible, Harry. Comme cet après-midi, tu t'en es bien sorti.

- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle va me chercher …

- Fais en sorte qu'elle ne te trouve pas. Comme tu as fait avec moi entre Pâques et juin, vu ?

- Vu, soupira Harry.

- Shiskaa ? Fais attention à lui, dit simplement Severus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais laisser le boudin sur pattes t'abîmer ? Siffla Shiskaa dans son cou.

Harry transplana rapidement avant de commencer à murmurer à Shiskaa :

- Je te signale que la dernière fois qu'elle m'a mis une retenue, j'ai dû plonger ma main pendant deux heures dans de l'essence de Murlap pour la soigner un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Siffla Shiskaa outré.

- Elle me fait écrire avec une plume qui me fait écrire avec mon sang. Donc ce que j'écris s'écrit en même temps sur ma main …

- Ben voyons ! Elle peut toujours rêver ! Je l'attends avec ses plumes idiotes ! Maintenant, Harry, on passe en mode silencieux.

- C'est quoi le mode silencieux, demanda Harry interloqué.

- C'est un mode où je parle directement dans ta tête, et où tu n'as pas besoin de parler à voix haute pour que je t'entende, répliqua Shiskaa _à l'intérieur_ de la tête d'Harry.

- Hein ? Mais …

Il se tut brutalement car il venait d'arriver, à l'heure juste, devant la porte de la salle où Ombrage l'attendait avec un sourire satisfait.

- Vous parlez tout seul, M. Potter ? C'est peut-être un signe …

- Pouah, quelle odeur infecte pour mes narines, siffla Shiskaa dans sa tête. J'ai cru cet après-midi que c'était l'ensemble de la classe qui avait cette puanteur, mais non ! C'est bien elle !

- Pitié, Shiskaa, ne me fait pas pouffer de rire, implora silencieusement Harry.

- Entrez donc, M. Potter, dit à mi-voix Ombrage.

- Et protège-moi également, pria Harry. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

- Asseyez-vous à cette table et prenez les parchemins et la plume. Vous allez m'écrire à nouveau les notes concernant le sortilège d'amnésie jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite de votre travail.

Autrement, d'ici trois ou quatre heures, pensa immédiatement Harry. Il s'assit et prit la plume avec réticence. Il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.

- Shiskaa, j'ai un problème, là …

- Tu n'as pas de problème, rétorqua brutalement Shiskaa. Ecris, et surtout garde ton nez baissé sur ton parchemin.

Harry fit une petite moue qu'Ombrage interpréta avec un gloussement de triomphe. Il commença donc à écrire à nouveau ses notes sur le sortilège, mais il n'avait pas écrit quatre mots qu'un glapissement se fit entendre. Alors qu'il voulait relever la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il en était incapable.

- J'ai dit, ne relève pas la tête et continue à écrire le plus vite que tu peux, gronda Shiskaa dans sa tête.

- Tu exagères ! C'est toi qui m'empêches de relever la tête ?

- Je peux, si je l'estime nécessaire, contrôler tes nerfs et tes muscles ! Ecris, je te dis !

Harry reprit son écriture en décidant de faire confiance à Shiskaa. Il commençait à aligner les mots le plus vite possible lorsque la main d'Ombrage s'abattit sur son poignet.

- Joue la plus grande stupéfaction, siffla Shiskaa intérieurement.

- Potter ! Glapit son professeur. Montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans vos deux mains !

Mais de quoi elle parle là ? Se demanda Harry en levant lentement ses mains.

Ombrage les observa d'un air suspicieux avant de reprendre sèchement :

- Sortez votre baguette et posez-là sur la table.

Harry n'y comprenait rien, mais fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé sous l'injonction de Shiskaa. D'autant que celui-ci semblait particulièrement réjoui. Il sortit lentement sa baguette et la posa sur la table.

- Reprenez votre écriture, cracha-t-elle en pointant sa propre baguette sur celle d'Harry.

- Allez, fonce, s'exclama Shiskaa. Appuie bien sur la plume surtout !

Harry cessa de réfléchir pour faire strictement ce que voulait son petit serpent. Entre Ombrage qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant une année et Shiskaa qui voulait le protéger de tout, le choix était tout de même vite fait ! Il reprit donc tranquillement la plume, réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il voulait écrire, et commença à appuyer la pointe assez fort sur le parchemin en suivant son idée.

Un cri étouffé se fit entendre, mais il ne cessa pas d'écrire sous les injonctions pressantes et, il fallait bien l'avouer, assez méchantes de Shiskaa. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main agrippa une nouvelle fois avec force son bras qu'il cessa enfin.

Il releva la tête pour voir une grimace de douleur sur le visage d'Ombrage qui tenait sa main droite serrée contre elle. Que se passait-il donc ?

Il vit Ombrage le regarder fixement, avant de reculer brutalement, comme sous l'effet d'un choc.

- Ah saleté ! Tu crois arriver comme ça à lire en douce l'esprit d'Harry ? Siffla dans sa tête Shiskaa outré. Dommage que tu n'aies pas mis plus de force que ça dans ton attaque ! Je me serai fait un plaisir de t'envoyer valser contre le mur là-bas !

Harry continua de dévisager Ombrage sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Oh, il ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande maîtrise, simplement Shiskaa retenait ses muscles, purement et simplement !

- Sortez, Potter ! Sortez ! Finit-elle par hurler.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle. Il courut rapidement dans les couloirs tandis que Shikaa avait entonné dans sa tête des chants victorieux. Quel gamin arrogant tout de même ce petit serpent ! Il vit clairement la surprise de Severus lorsqu'il rentra au Square Grimmaurd. Il n'était en effet parti que depuis un petit quart d'heure !

- Déjà ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Shiskaa, en revanche …

- Qu'est-ce que cette bestiole a encore inventé ?

- Je n'ai rien inventé du tout, siffla Shiskaa bruyamment. Je me suis contenté de faire mon travail, suceur de sang !

- Stop ! Shiskaa, tais-toi, s'il te plait, pendant que j'explique à Severus ce qui s'est passé ! En tout cas ce que j'ai compris qui s'est passé !

- Et commence par le début, ça nous changera ! Grommela Severus tout en attirant Harry contre lui sur le canapé.

Harry prit le temps de se nicher confortablement contre lui, de quémander un baiser qui lui fut accordé avec impatience, avant de commencer son récit :

- Tout d'abord, en arrivant à l'école, Shiskaa nous a passé dans ce qu'il appelle le mode silencieux.

- Qui est ?

- Il parle directement dans ma tête et capte mes phrases muettes pour lui.

- Pourquoi pas, finit par dire Severus après un temps de stupeur, il est bien capable de protéger ton esprit de la legilimencie, donc … Il pourrait tout de même nous dire de façon complète tout ce dont il est capable !

- Ensuite, bien entendu, Cette saleté de professeur m'a donné sa maudite plume qui te fait écrire avec ton sang.

- Encore ?

- Parce que tu savais qu'elle l'avait déjà fait ? Sursauta Harry.

- Evidemment qu'Albus, Minerva et moi-même étions au courant ! J'avais même été surpris que tu ne te réfugies pas dans les jupes de Minerva pour te plaindre à cette époque !

- Moi ? Me réfugier dans les jupes de ? Non, mais, ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? Depuis quand je me réfugie dans les jupes de quiconque au lieu d'affronter les problèmes, s'insurgea Harry en se redressant.

Severus grimaça mais l'obligea à se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Puis il reprit en douceur :

- Maintenant, je le sais, mais je n'en étais pas convaincu alors. Bon, alors cette plume ? Que s'est-il passé ? Car je n'ai pas ressenti la moindre douleur chez toi !

- Et pour cause, grommela Harry encore vaguement en colère, Shiskaa s'est apparemment débrouillé pour que j'écrive avec le sang d'Ombrage …

- Hein ? Mais … Comment a-t-il pu ?

- Facile, siffla dédaigneusement Shiskaa, mais, tu es sûr qu'il s'y connaît en magie ton buveur ? Car là, franchement, …

- Shiskaa, gronda Harry en fourchelangue.

Mais son grondement était tempéré par le fait même qu'il avait failli pouffer de rire à la réflexion du serpent. Severus n'avait pas compris un traître sifflement, mais rien qu'à la mine d'Harry, il se rappela à leur bon souvenir d'une voix froide :

- Bon, vous cessez de vous payer ma tête tous les deux avec vos sifflements, et toi, Harry, tu me traduis ce que cette bestiole a dit !

- Euh … Non, je ne vais pas traduire, pouffa Harry. Mais par contre, Shiskaa, si tu pouvais m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour que ce soit le sang d'Ombrage sur le parchemin …

- Sa plume est ensorcelée par un vieux sort de magie noir, je me suis contenté de renvoyer ce sort sur son auteur … Un bête sort de miroir, quoi …

- Un sort de miroir, murmura Severus une fois qu'Harry lui eut traduit, intéressant … Elle s'en est rendue compte ?

- Je pense que oui, répliqua Harry, car elle m'a demandé de poser ma baguette sur la table et de recommencer à écrire. Ce que j'ai fait, en appuyant assez fort selon les indications de Shiska …

- Et cette sale vermine en aura pour trois jours à cicatriser correctement ! Exulta Shiskaa.

- Pourquoi trois jours ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que je crois que mon sort de miroir était assorti à un sort de ralentissement de la cicatrisation …

Harry éclata de rire sans retenue et même Severus finit par esquisser un léger sourire en prenant connaissance de l'initiative de Shiskaa. Une fois calmé, Harry informa également Severus de la tentative d'intrusion d'Ombrage dans son esprit, ce qui provoqua chez lui une vague de colère. Il n'était pas question que quiconque d'autre que lui puisse attenter à l'intimité de son calice ! Physique ou mentale !

- Parfait. Demain, l'école des aurors va inaugurer une ère digne des frères Weasley. Avec une seule victime au programme ! Maintenant que c'est réglé, j'aimerai beaucoup que, toi, Shiskaa, tu sois un peu plus prolixe sur tes capacités à protéger Harry ! Par exemple, pourrais-tu le protéger d'un sortilège de mort ?

- Et pourquoi pas te transformer en être intelligent tant que j'y suis, s'indigna Shiskaa.

Harry ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, ce qui lui valut immédiatement un regard noir de Severus qui savait qu'il payait une fois encore !

Une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé, il utilisa le mode silencieux de Shiskaa pour traduire au fur et à mesure à Severus :

- Donc, non, il ne peut pas me protéger des impardonnables, les trois, ni des sorts complexes. Il peut me protéger des sorts mineurs en général, sauf si le sorcier qui les lance est particulièrement puissant. Par exemple, il n'est pas certain de pouvoir me protéger tout le temps des expelliarmus … En revanche, il va être plus performant pour tout ce qui touche aux manipulations de l'esprit, en particulier les illusions.

Severus médita un petit moment ces informations. C'était déjà beaucoup. C'était déjà énorme, même, car il ne connaissait pas d'autre talisman de protection ayant un champ de compétences aussi vaste que celui de Shiskaa. Il finit par dire :

- Je suis heureux que cette bestiole consente à être un peu plus utile qu'à débiter des sarcasmes. Ceci dit, maintenant, direction le laboratoire et les potions.

- Je ne crois pas Sev, dit doucement Harry en se pelotonnant contre lui. La journée me semble tout à coup avoir duré une éternité sans tes bras …

Severus, qui avait déjà amorcé un mouvement pour se relever, reprit sa position initiale et sentit sa colère retomber. Harry avait besoin de lui. De sa force, de sa protection. Son côté vampire ne pouvait absolument pas en faire abstraction. Tout en le serrant contre lui, il passa en revue dans sa tête la liste des livres qui étaient accessibles d'un simple Accio, et son choix finit par se porter sur _Les composants principaux des poisons_. Il sentit le soupir d'Harry dans son cou, mais savait qu'il allait être attentif. Ils ne feraient donc que de la théorie pour ce soir.

Il fallut à Harry deux heures pleines dans les bras de Severus pour se sentir bien à nouveau. Et ce, malgré l'apprentissage théorique des poisons. Il finit cependant par bailler si souvent que Severus referma le livre et le souleva dans ses bras sans aucun commentaire. Harry soupira de bien-être en fermant les yeux. Que c'était bon de se sentir ainsi aimé et protégé. Loin des sournoiseries du ministère et d'Ombrage.

--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ----

RAR

Tif : je vois que tout t'a plus dans le chapitre 22 !! Merci beaucoup.

kaori black : maintenant, tu as vu le premier cours !

Audylle : Harry a beau être en colère contre Severus, il l'aime …

Shamra : j'aurai peut-être un jour une inspiration sur une dispute explosive ?

NEPHERIA : merci

Adenoide : je suis désolée que tu aies tant de soucis pour reviewer ! Mais heureuse que la fic continue à te plaire.

Shamra : je pense que Severus en tant qu'étudiant n'a guère le choix et doit se laisser tutoyer !

Amand1 : obligée pour le bonbon rose, ben voui, si je veux m'en débarrasser correctement ensuite … Quant à mon écriture, j'essaye pour cette fic de ne lâcher aucun élément, que tout reste cohérent de A à Z …

KhiÃªna : je suis heureuse que ta découvert t'aie autant plue !

ange34 : c'est prévu mais pas tout de suite … Harry s'en expliquera …

Hermione Malefoy : merci beaucoup

ElamRogue : Fudge met effectivement beaucoup de bâtons dans les roues d'Harry … Tu sauras plus tard pourquoi …

saki123 sadique moi ? Tu n'as encore rien vu …

Tif : il me semble normal qu'un vampire soit super jaloux pour tout ce qui tourne autour de son calice … Quant à Ombrage, oui, elle est nulle, et hélas, il faudra la supporter un peu. Et encore, au début tu la trouveras gentille par rapport à la suite diabolique qui traîne dans ma petite tête …

Khisanth : étudies bien alors, c'est tout de même ça le plus important ! Et merci pour le petit mot …


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Défense avancée 

**Correctrice : coqcigrue , luna904**

Le lendemain commença de façon studieuse et calme pour eux. Pas de défense avec Ombrage au programme, mais du droit (qui était aussi soporifique que l'histoire de la magie de Binns selon Harry, seulement là, les coups de coudes rageurs de Severus disaient mieux que des mots qu'il fallait prendre des notes), de la botanique (où ils n'étaient que douze en cours, sans Ron ni Blaise qui avaient un cours avancé de métamorphose), et l'après-midi était consacrée au cours de défense avancée. Harry constata avec plaisir qu'il suivait ce cours avec Ron, Anthony Goldstein et Ernie McMillan, mais sans Blaise. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés ressemblait plus à un gymnase qu'à une salle de cours. Le sol était entièrement tapissé de matelas, ainsi qu'une partie des murs. Aucune chaise, ni bureau ne pouvait laisser penser qu'un cours allait se dérouler ici. Alors qu'ils se regardaient, perplexes à l'exception de Severus qui restait impassible, un homme fit son apparition au milieu d'eux, provoquant des cris de frayeur chez tout le monde, sauf chez Severus qui venait de sortir sa baguette en un clin d'œil et commença à prononcer :

- _Stupe_ …

- _Protego_, para immédiatement le nouvel arrivant. Rogue, je savais que vous seriez le seul à réagir correctement, mais vous êtes encore lent ! Potter, ce n'est pas trop mal d'avoir déjà la main sur votre baguette, mais vu que j'ai déjà eu le temps de jeter un sort, il vous faudra faire des progrès en rapidité ! Pour les autres, voici donc l'un de mes objectifs pour cette année : vous apprendre à réagir rapidement, sans excès, à toute forme de surprise.

Severus se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête en rangeant sa baguette. L'homme devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, le visage anguleux , très fin physiquement d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait juger. Il les fit asseoir en cercle autour de lui, leur demanda leurs noms, avant de se présenter :

- Je suis Ernst Von Lenhard. Je serai votre professeur en défense avancée, à défaut de ne pouvoir l'être en défense. Je vous assure tout de même que tout ce que vous apprendrez dans votre cours de défense vous sera utile dans ce cours. Evidemment, je ne parle que de la partie pratique.

- Là, ça va poser un problème, murmura Harry à Ron.

- Potter, puis-je connaître le contenu de votre réflexion à votre ami ? Demanda le professeur d'une voix caustique.

- Je lui disais, dit Harry en rougissant légèrement, que d'appliquer avec vous la partie pratique apprise avec le professeur Ombrage allait être délicat.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Hier après-midi, comme dans l'ensemble des cours que j'ai eu avec elle, nous n'avons pas sorti nos baguettes pour travailler un seul sort.

- Et quand avez-vous étudié avec elle avant cette année ?

- A Poudlard, lors de mon année de Buse.

Le professeur Van Lenhard haussa un sourcil et demanda un ton plus bas :

- Parmi vous, qui a déjà eu ce professeur en cours hormis Potter ?

Ron, Anthony et Ernie levèrent la main.

- Goldstein et McMillan, pouvez-vous m'indiquer quelle était votre maison à Poudlard ?

- Serdaigle, répondit Anthony avec curiosité.

- Pouffsouffle, dit Ernie, mais …

- Etiez-vous en cours avec Potter avec le professeur Ombrage ?

- Non, répondit Anthony, j'étais avec les serpentards.

- Oui, répondit Ernie.

- Goldstein, pouvez-vous me décrire succinctement les cours que Mme Ombrage vous a dispensé ?

- Nous lisions le livre qui nous avait été demandé. Et nous n'avons effectivement jamais sorti notre baguette avec elle.

- Comment avez-vous appris vos sorts pour passer vos Buses ?

- Euh …, commença Anthony un peu gêné.

- Je leur ai appris, dit Harry en venant à son secours.

- Je vois, dit simplement le professeur Von Lenhard. Rogue ? Un commentaire à faire sur ce sujet ?

- Ce qui a été dit est juste. Les serpentards de toutes les années m'en avaient fait part à l'époque, sans que ni moi, ni Dumbledore, ne puissions intervenir.

- Je vois, dit à nouveau le professeur Von Lenhard. Je règlerai ça en temps voulu, pour l'instant, messieurs, vous allez tous vous placer par deux pour effectuer des duels, et que ceux qui se connaissent ne se mettent pas ensemble. Je vais évaluer votre niveau.

Harry se retrouva face à un jeune homme blond qui répondait au nom de Laurent Bellevent, et qui avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons. Son air légèrement supérieur le quitta quelques secondes lorsqu'il vit qu'il était face à Harry, puis il se reprit et se positionna face à lui. Ils virent tous les deux le bouclier de protection généré par leur professeur. Harry commença le duel assez prudemment, évitant, contrant, sans être véritablement offensif. Il fut étonné de constater rapidement que son adversaire se fatiguait assez rapidement, et encore plus surpris de le voir succomber au premier _Petrificus Totalus_ qu'il lança. Après un rapide _Enervatum_, il lui tendit la main pour se relever et ce dernier grogna :

- Je savais que ce serait dur face à toi, mais pas à ce point !

- Mais … je, commença Harry.

- Potter ! Regarde un peu les duels autour de toi ! Personne n'a appris à se battre de la façon dont tu le fais ! Sauf peut-être ceux qui viennent de Poudlard d'après ce que je vois !

Harry examina attentivement les duels, et s'aperçut rapidement que ceux qu'il avait formés pendant un an à l'AD s'en sortaient nettement mieux que les autres. Et il constata également qu'il pouvait décrypter leurs gestes, leurs sorts plus rapidement qu'eux. Et donc, qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à gagner les duels s'il se mettait face à eux. Il dit doucement :

- Je crois que j'ai été formé dans cette matière pendant l'été …

- Ton compagnon, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à l'école d'ailleurs ?

- Le ministère l'y a un peu contraint.

Devant l'air étonné de Laurent et se souvenant qu'il arrivait de France, bien que parlant un anglais impeccable, il ajouta avec une belle grimace :

- Tu sais que je suis son calice ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! En France, tous les journaux relatent le moindre de tes faits et gestes !

Harry grimaça un peu plus avant de reprendre :

- Notre ministère a interdit à certaines créatures magiques d'exercer un certain nombre de professions, et pour notre cas, un vampire ne peut exercer que des professions dont son calice est capable également. D'où notre présence ici. Severus va devenir auror en même temps que moi parce que c'est ce que je voulais faire …

- Mais … le vampire n'est pas dominant, je veux dire …

- Etre le compagnon dominé ne signifie pas que je doive renoncer à tout, rétorqua froidement Harry. Nous sommes en couple avant tout, et chacun fait des concessions ! Donc, il fait cette école, et moi je fais également la faculté de potions !

- Et d'après ce que j'ai vu hier, tu as aussi eu des cours de potions pendant l'été ?

- Exact.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par leur professeur qui indiqua à tout le monde de changer de partenaire de duel. Il remarqua à cette occasion que l'adversaire de Severus semblait assez dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Au moment où il allait commencer, il entendit le professeur lui dire sèchement :

- Potter ! Je veux vous voir combattre, pas faire une promenade de santé, vu ?

- Bien professeur, répondit Harry un brin mortifié.

Il attaque donc ce duel de la façon dont il se battait contre Severus. Seulement, son adversaire, un arrivant de Durmstang ténébreux, répondant au nom de Karl Schwartz, ne para même pas le premier puissant expelliarmus muet qu'il lança. Au quatrième duel qui se solda encore en moins d'une minute par la victoire d'Harry, Karl commençait sérieusement à faire grise mine et grommela alors qu'Harry lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever pour la quatrième fois :

- Bon, il en a peut-être assez vu le professeur ? J'en ai marre de valser sur les matelas, moi !

- Le professeur, comme vous dites, Schwartz, est assez consterné de constater votre piètre niveau, surtout en venant de Durmstang ! Potter utilise les informulés, oui, et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour ne pas reconnaître le mouvement de baguette de l'expelliarmus ? Bon, mettez-vous avec Weasley, et vous Potter, allez transpirer un peu face à Rogue !

Harry croisa Ron qui lui fit une belle grimace car il venait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure face à Severus. Et, comme s'ils étaient seuls au Square Grimmaurd, Harry et Severus commencèrent leur duel. Comme d'habitude Severus montait graduellement en puissance, tout en s'octroyant quelques sorts vicieux destinés à déstabiliser Harry. Parmi ceux-là se trouva un _Silencio_ qu'Harry ne parvint pas à contrer à temps et qui lui rendit la tâche encore plus difficile. Un _Expelliarmus_ assez traître lui fit perdre ensuite sa baguette, mais grâce à Shiskaa, il resta sur ses pieds et fit alors ce que Severus lui avait fait peu de temps avant : il se jeta en avant sur lui dans l'espoir de le surprendre et de lui faire perdre sa baguette, voire de pouvoir la récupérer. Hélas pour lui, s'il réussit la première étape de son plan à savoir se jeter sur Severus et le renverser, son compagnon répliqua immédiatement en le retournant sous lui et en l'immobilisant de tout son poids.

- Et bien, enfin un duel à la hauteur de mes espérances, entendirent-ils derrière eux. Potter, à défaut de gagner, vous aurez au moins lutté jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, Rogue, bien que je conçoive que cette position soit agréable pour vous, je vous rappelle qu'elle n'est n rien appropriée pour mon cours. Donc je vous saurais gré de laisser Potter se relever.

Severus sourit légèrement à Harry en se relevant et en l'aidant à faire de même. Harry reçut une légère tape sur le ventre qui lui fit comprendre que Severus était content de son duel. Et il vit aux mines des autres élèves qu'ils étaient profondément surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ce fut la voix de Laurent Bellevent qui troubla le silence quand il dit :

- Je comprends mieux comment tu as battu Tu-Sais-Qui maintenant Harry !

- J'ai surtout eu beaucoup de chance, rétorqua Harry brutalement. Si Severus le veut vraiment, il ne met pas vingt minutes à me mettre à terre. Une ou deux lui suffisent !

- C'est une bonne analyse de la situation, Potter, reprit le professeur Von Lenhard. Vous avez certainement eu beaucoup de chance, mais vous savez aussi la provoquer d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Rappelez-vous, jeunes gens, de ne jamais renoncer à l'instar de Potter. Allez au bout de vous-même ! Vous n'avez plus de baguette ? Usez de vos jambes et de vos mains ! Qui sait la façon dont vous surprendrez votre adversaire ! N'abandonnez que lorsque vous êtes ficelés comme un saucisson ! Pas avant ! Dans ce cours vous devrez également apprendre à souffrir, et à combattre cette souffrance. Et pour commencer cet apprentissage, je veux vous voir courir pendant une heure ici même sans vous relâcher, ensuite, vous ferez à nouveau des duels ! Et vous passerez tous face à Rogue, Potter ou moi-même, compte tenu de votre niveau. Rogue, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous faire également transpirer un peu plus ! Au travail, messieurs !

Ni les uns, ni les autres n'avaient l'habitude de courir ainsi une heure sans s'arrêter, y compris Ron et Harry qui pensaient avoir un peu d'entraînement avec le Quidditch. Seulement, entre courir et les exercices sur balai, il y a tout un monde ! Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient déjà tous écarlates, suant, soufflant et ceux qui commençaient à traîner se voyaient houspillés par leur professeur qui courait en même temps qu'eux. Bien entendu, lui avait l'air de faire une promenade de santé ! Un coup d'œil à Severus permit à Harry de constater qu'il avait l'air légèrement avantagé par sa condition de vampire, mais pas beaucoup. Il commençait également à transpirer. La deuxième demi-heure se transforma pour eux en cauchemar. Ils ne pouvaient avoir de temps de répit.

Harry n'aurait rien eu contre un immense verre d'eau à la fin, mais Von Lenhard leur intima l'ordre de commencer immédiatement les duels. Et pour corser sa situation, il se retrouva face à trois adversaires au lieu d'un sur un cinglant :

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Potter ? Que vous allez vous reposer tandis que les autres transpirent ? A un contre toi, c'est équilibré, Rogue face à moi !

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de jeter un regard à Severus, qu'il vit son premier adversaire, Laurent, se dépêcher de lancer un sort pour tenter de le surprendre. Il para comme il put, tout en plongeant pour éviter un deuxième sort. Malgré tout, ils étaient tous fatigués, et son professeur avait raison, le duel était assez équilibré pour lui et ses adversaires. Il fit cependant une erreur qui lui valut de se retrouver pétrifié, état qu'il accueilli avec finalement beaucoup de plaisir car il lui permettrait de se reposer enfin quelques minutes, croyait-il.

Mais c'était sans compter l'intransigeance de son professeur qui leva le sort quelques secondes après en disant :

- Avec moi, Potter, les trois autres, avec Rogue ! Plus vite que ça messieurs ! Ne laissez pas vos muscles se refroidir !

Mais ils en ont besoin mes muscles de se refroidir ! Avait envie de rétorquer Harry avant de lever in extremis sa baguette pour parer le sort informulé qui lui arrivait droit dessus.

Après une heure de ce régime, ils étaient échevelés, épuisés, affalés sur les matelas par terre, en train d'écouter les dernières phrases de leur professeur :

- Vous avez en sortilèges une palette qui est tout à fait honnête. Vous manquez tous en revanche d'une bonne condition physique et de beaucoup de pratique, ce que je vais m'appliquer à vous donner tout au long de cette année. Maintenant, vous trouverez les douches derrière la porte du fond. Vous pouvez disposer, sauf Rogue et Potter, je veux vous parler en particulier.

Non, gémit Harry intérieurement, pourquoi tous les professeurs veulent-ils nous parler en particulier ?

Il se contenta de sourire les yeux fermés lorsqu'un verre d'eau s'abattit sur son visage et il dit crânement :

- Tu en as un autre que je puisse boire ?

- Fais-le toi-même, rétorqua Severus, et ouvre les yeux pour être poli !

Il finit par se redresser sur ses coudes et vit Severus à côté de lui, ainsi que leur professeur qui entama immédiatement :

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Rogue. Je ne veux pas que vous appreniez à Potter, ni à aucun autre élève les sorts qu'Ombrage est censée vous apprendre ! C'est clair ?

Non, mais de quoi il se mêlait, pensa immédiatement Severus avant de demander froidement :

- Pourquoi ?

- A ce que je constate, vous n'avez pas suivi le conseil de M. Owen concernant la lecture du règlement !

- Je n'ai pas encore pu aller au bout, avoua Severus.

- Alors l'article vingt-quatre du règlement devrait particulièrement vous intéresser. Il stipule que tous les professeurs doivent former les élèves de telle sorte que ces derniers soient en mesure de suivre leurs autres cours …

Severus ne répondit rien, mais regarda leur professeur fixement. Après quelques secondes, un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Enfin, il dit doucement :

- Je pensais que les professeurs de cette école seraient plus … soudés …

- Toute règle a ses exceptions, Rogue. Autre chose maintenant, pendant ce cours, Potter risque d'être blessé, car vous savez comme moi qu'on n'apprend pas correctement à se battre en duel au meilleur niveau sans quelques blessures, qui nécessitent parfois l'infirmerie. Après discussion avec le directeur, ma position est la suivante : vous considérerez comme faisant partie de votre apprentissage dans cette école le fait de le laisser encaisser ses blessures sans voler à son secours, quel que soit votre instinct ! C'est vu ?

Severus s'était renfrogné, mais finit par hocher la tête. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix !

- Vous pouvez disposer, messieurs.

Harry se releva péniblement. Il était certain d'avoir moult courbatures le lendemain matin.

Alors qu'il prenait une douche chaude pour se délasser, il entendit Ron lui demander :

- Tu sais qu'il y a une équipe de Quidditch dans cette école, Harry ? Et que nous sommes justement dans les vestiaires ?

- Vrai ? Alors on va pouvoir encore jouer cette année ? Enfin, s'ils ont de la place pour nous, bien sûr !

- Ils ont dû renoncer l'année dernière à aligner une équipe dans le tournoi des écoles supérieures par ce qu'il leur manquait du monde ! Même associés à la faculté de potions ! C'est Mike, un deuxième année, qui m'a renseigné. Lui aussi aurait aimé jouer l'année dernière. Alors je lui ai glissé qu'avec nous, ça ferait normalement deux équipiers de plus !

- Et ?

- Et il m'a promis d'aller voir celui qui avait été nommé capitaine l'année précédente pour lui en toucher deux mots !

- Et tu crois vraiment, Ron, que vous aurez le temps de faire du Quidditch en plus cette année ? Demanda la voix sarcastique de Severus qui sortait d'une autre douche.

- Pourquoi pas ? Riposta Harry. En plus, ça te ferait du bien de reprendre ton poste de poursuiveur, toi aussi !

- J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter qu'un stupide sport !

- Ah oui, railla doucement Harry. Tu connais déjà le programme de défense, celui de botanique, sans parler de celui des potions ! Avec trois matières en moins que nous, sans compter tes trois misérables heures de sommeil par nuit grâce à moi, tu penses ne pas avoir suffisamment de temps pour les autres matières ?

Harry avait terminé sa phrase en sortant de sa douche une serviette autour des reins, tout comme Ron et ce dernier le fixa d'un air ahuri. Puis lui montra silencieusement sa tête d'un air de dire « Mais tu es inconscient mon pauvre ! ». Puis Severus sortit également de sa douche, et Ron se montra clairement gêné de voir son ancien professeur à moitié nu. Et il grimaça carrément lorsque Severus dit froidement :

- Je ne veux pas que tu perdes de vue ton objectif, Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est bien ancré dans ma tête celui-là. Mais franchement, tu sais qu'en défense et en potions, je suis en avance. Pour les sortilèges, on verra demain, mais je pense que tu m'en as aussi suffisamment appris pour que j'aie aussi de l'avance. J'aime la botanique et je ne me suis jamais montré maladroit dans cette matière. Il reste quoi ? Relation avec les moldus : tu m'excuseras, mais je doute franchement avoir des problèmes dans cette matière, ayant tout de même vécu dix ans parmi eux. Bon le droit sorcier, c'est soporifique, mais je l'apprendrai en même temps que toi, c'est tout ! Donc il me reste du temps pour les autres matières pour la faculté de potions, et … Le quidditch ! Allez, Sev ! Et si tu joues aussi, tu pourras t'assurer qu'il ne m'arrive aucune bricole …

A cet instant, heureusement qu'Harry ne regardait pas vers Ron. Celui-ci était écarlate en voyant la scène de séduction d'Harry. Car il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de ça ! Sa façon de sourire, sa tête légèrement penchée, le ton légèrement rauque de sa voix, Harry séduisait son compagnon sous son nez pour arracher son accord. Bon, il n'était pas prude, mais tout de même ! Ils n'étaient vêtus que de simples serviettes, là ! Et il tenait tout particulièrement à continuer à ne pas vouloir ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ! Harry était heureux ainsi, soit, mais rien que d'imaginer que lui puisse … Brr … Cela lui faisait passer des frissons d'horreur dans le dos !

- Bon, ben … je vous laisse, moi, arriva-t-il à balbutier difficilement. Je … vais à la bibliothèque, tiens …

Harry se montra à son tour tout à fait ahuri :

- A la bibliothèque ? Articula-t-il à son tour, son air séducteur envolé.

- Dans cette tenue ? Railla de son côté Severus.

Dans sa précipitation à vouloir les laisser, Ron avait en effet totalement occulté le fait qu'il ne portait également qu'une serviette. Il s'éloigna en marmonnant dans sa barbe vers ses affaires.

Harry regarda Severus d'un air interrogateur et ce dernier soupira.

- Harry ! Tu tentes de me séduire sous son nez dans cette tenue ! Il ne t'en veut pas de préférer les hommes, mais …

- D'abord ce ne sont pas les hommes que je préfère, coupa Harry, mais toi. Ensuite …

- Et je ne suis pas un homme ? Demanda Severus d'un ton dangereux.

- Sev ! Ne te fais pas plus idiot que ça ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Non, ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'il veuille aller à la bibliothèque. L'année dernière, même moi j'étais plus enthousiaste que lui pour y aller !

- Il est hors de question que je laisse deux serpents me dépasser ! cria Ron. Déjà un, c'est bien suffisant, ajouta-t-il tout bas pour lui même. Alors Zabini, je vais le surpasser dans toutes les matières ! Quitte à demander de l'aide à Hermione si elle peut !

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas adopté cette technique pendant ces sept dernières années ! Railla Severus.

Harry remarqua alors qu'ils étaient le point de mire de la totalité des autres élèves de leur cours.

- Bon, alors, demanda Laurent, vous allez faire du Quidditch ou pas ? Ou il va falloir qu'on se morfonde à voir les autres équipes gagner ? Et si tu as des soucis pour le droit, Harry, je serai en mesure de t'aider …

- Vrai ? Demanda Harry les yeux brillants.

- J'ai fait une année de droit sorcier avant de m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas totalement ce que je voulais faire, et que je serai sûrement plus heureux ici. Alors le programme de cette année ne me paraît pas bien compliqué. Mais si je peux recevoir un peu d'aide en défense en retour …

- Pas de problème, acquiesça vivement Harry avec un large sourire.

- Tu es bien sûr de tes compétences, grogna Severus.

- Je suis sûr de pouvoir aider Laurent, ça oui ! Et comme je sais que tu vas continuer à m'entraîner, je garderai mon avance sur lui ! Mais comment tu as fait pour supporter une année de cours de droit ? Ajouta-t-il en direction de Laurent.

- C'est bien mon problème ! Pouffa ce dernier. Je n'ai pas supporté, j'ai cru devenir fou avant la fin de l'année !

Ils finirent de s'habiller rapidement en discutant des souvenirs de Laurent à la faculté de droit sorcier. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Ron et Blaise, qu'ils trouvèrent dos à dos en train de travailler sur le même sujet. Jetant un œil à Severus, Harry dit gaiement :

- Laurent, si tu veux, tu choisis la table : à côté de Ron, ou à côté de Blaise. Comme ça, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pourra nous en vouloir à Severus ou moi !

- Mais … je pensais que vous étiez amis, moi, tous les quatre, répondit Laurent interloqué.

- Peut-être pas encore tout à fait, Laurent … Mais on va faire des efforts, ajouta Harry sur un ton vertueux qui lui valut un regard noir de Severus.

- Bon, alors … euh … Tiens, la table là-bas près de la fenêtre me semble très bien à moi …

Et il s'y dirigea sans plus attendre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry mit une petite tape sur l'épaule de Ron pour l'encourager à se déplacer, et alla rejoindre Laurent.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se plongèrent avec ardeur dans les études avec Severus comme mentor. Ce dernier respectait l'ordre du professeur Von Lenhard, après avoir lu l'article vingt-quatre du règlement. Et surtout après avoir compris que Von Lenhard leur demanderait systématique d'utiliser les sorts qu'ils étaient censés avoir appris en cours avec Ombrage.

Le cours de relation avec les moldus était le préféré d'Harry : en effet, il n'avait pas réellement à travailler pour faire ses devoirs. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler de sa vie chez les Dursley, puis de ses sorties avec Severus pour les rédiger rapidement. Cela lui permettait de récupérer du temps pour approfondir ses connaissances en botanique au niveau requis par la faculté de potions. D'autant qu'il piétinait en défense puisque les cours d'Ombrage ne lui apprenaient strictement rien.

Ces derniers étaient devenus tout à la fois un pensum et un plaisir pour les étudiants de leur classe. Il se passait en effet toujours quelque chose pendant ses cours. Le premier jour après la retenue d'Harry, leur professeur n'avait pas pu se lever de sa chaise à la fin du cours. Toute l'école en avait ri pendant deux jours car elle avait accueilli les classes suivantes assise. Elle ne semblait s'être dépêtrée du sort de Glu que lorsque la nuit était tombée. Et lorsqu'Harry avait interrogé Severus, ce dernier lui avait simplement rétorqué de se mêler de ses affaires, et que moins il en saurait, moins il serait persécuté par Ombrage. Ensuite, Ombrage avait dû faire face successivement à une baguette farceuse, un marais autour de son bureau, des lutins qui voletaient autour d'elle, un sortilège de mutisme qui la prit lorsqu'elle voulut mettre Harry en retenue, tout y passait. Et le pire, aux yeux d'Harry, c'était qu'il ne voyait jamais Severus faire. Lorsqu'il avait insisté pour avoir au moins un indice, Severus lui avait répondu avec un léger sourire :

- Harry, je n'ai pas réussi à espionner mon cher ancien maître sans savoir mettre en œuvre mes plans en toute discrétion !

Harry se faisait le plus petit possible en cours et ne pipait mot, même s'il accumulait de très mauvaises notes avec elle. Il ne tentait pas de se rebeller, pour la bonne et simple raison que Severus supervisait ses devoirs et ne lui aurait pas laissé rendre un devoir médiocre.

Leurs plus gros soucis concernaient la métamorphose car Severus ne pouvait lui apporter aucun soutien particulier dans cette matière qu'il avait abandonné vingt ans auparavant. Après avoir passé quatre heures pour un piètre résultat commun concernant un nouveau sort, Severus prit le taureau par les cornes, en l'occurrence, une plume, un parchemin et il rédigea une missive à l'attention du professeur McGonagall. Une semaine après, il reçut par retour de hibou plusieurs livres et un mot strict du professeur de métamorphose :

Severus 

_Vous trouverez beaucoup d'explications dans ces manuels, qui vous aideront dans vos exercices._

_En ce qui concerne la volonté d'Harry de devenir animagus, je ne vous ai volontairement rien envoyé. Je souhaite pouvoir travailler avec lui à cette transformation à deux titres : lui épargner des erreurs inutiles et douloureuses, et lui permettre de progresser plus vite. A ce titre, je vous propose de vous rendre visite samedi prochain, chez vous, pour deux à trois heures de travail._

_Minerva_

Harry avait en effet tenté d'amorcer sa transformation, mais n'avait abouti à rien. Et ils n'avaient trouvé aucun ouvrage susceptible de leur fournir une méthode à suivre. Harry avait contacté Remus, mais ce dernier n'avait pas été mis au courant, en son temps, par les écueils rencontrés par James, Sirius et Peter Pettigrow. Severus, de son côté, avait hérité sa capacité de sa transformation en vampire, et donc ne savait guère par quel bout prendre le problème.

--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ----

RAR

Khisanth : effectivement, tu n'es pas très imaginative dans tes reviews, mais qu'importe ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ton enthousiasme ne se dément pas !

ElamRogue : on finira par en faire quelque chose d'Ombrage !

Tourmaline : j'ai fait un Shiskaa qui effectivement est le digne représentant de Severus sous une forme serpent ! Pour les farces, le récit détaillé sera pour un peu plus tard, promis !

Amand1 : d'après ta review, tu l'écris au fur et à mesure que tu lis le chapitre ! Bravo pour le courage car personnellement, je lis tout d'abord … Shiskaa aura un grand rôle à jouer un peu plus tard effectivement dans la fic, donc il est important que vous sachiez ses capacités et ses limites … D'où son utilisation pour agacer Ombrage !

tilde123 : il se débarrasseront dans pas trop longtemps du crapaud.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Quidditch et animagus 

**Correctrice :, luna904**

En ce dernier samedi de septembre, Harry trépignait d'impatience en attendant Severus. Il tenait deux balais dans ses bras et finit par râler dans le hall :

- Tu t'actives un peu ? On va finir par être en retard à ce rythme là !

Ils échangèrent des regards noirs lorsque Severus arriva enfin en bas des escaliers. Harry parce qu'il était impatient, et Severus parce qu'il était en rogne d'avoir encore cédé à son calice.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école, Harry partit immédiatement au pas de course vers le stade de Quidditch. Il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre Ron pour les sélections. Severus suivit en traînant les pieds, au moins en apparence. D'un côté, il pouvait bien admettre qu'il serait sans doute agréable de reprendre un sport qui avait été sa seule distraction pendant cinq ans à Poudlard, mais de l'autre, il était hors de question qu'il laisse gagner Harry à chaque discussion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, Ron se précipita vers Harry pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Regarde qui est dans les gradins !

Harry se figea lorsqu'il vit son professeur de défense préféré darder un regard moqueur vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui mijotait encore ?

Un coup d'œil vers Severus lui apprit que le regard de ce dernier s'était durci. Un nouvel épisode Ombrage – Severus était en route.

Ils se regroupèrent autour de celui que Ron leur avait désigné comme étant le capitaine de l'équipe.

- Marcus Stanley, se présenta-t-il. Harry, tu n'as même pas besoin de faire d'essai, tu es attrapeur d'office. De toute façon, tu es le seul. Maintenant, vous êtes deux pour le poste de gardien, trois pour les batteurs, et nous sommes trois pour les poursuiveurs.

- Quatre, répliqua Severus. J'étais poursuiveur, et je me dérouillerai facilement.

- Soit, répliqua Marcus, un peu dubitatif, commençons alors …

Tout en discutant avec les prétendants aux postes de batteurs et de poursuiveurs, Harry comprit rapidement qu'ils venaient pour la plupart de la faculté de potions, en première année. Les deux écoles avaient pris l'habitude de se regrouper afin de mettre sur pieds une équipe de Quidditch, car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour faire deux équipes distinctes. Harry profita des autres sélections pour admirer le stade : il différait de celui de Poudlard en plusieurs points. Tout d'abord les buts : ils étaient de couleur argent et non or, ce qui à son avis, ne devait pas aider les poursuiveurs à marquer des buts. Ensuite les gradins : ils étaient disposés autour du stade, y compris derrière les buts, ce qui l'étonna. Il se concentra ensuite sur la prestation de Ron, qui se débrouillait de mieux en mieux à mesure des tirs, puis celle de Severus, qui lui semblait à peu près au niveau des autres poursuiveurs. Mais, chance ou non, il réussit à mettre plus de buts que ses adversaires du jour.

A la fin des sélections, Harry était content : Ron et Severus étaient retenus chacun pour leur poste. Certes, Severus avait compensé en force ce qu'il avait perdu en habileté en vingt ans, mais Harry savait d'avance qu'il se révélerai au terme de l'entraînement un poursuiveur diabolique. Ils s'apprêtaient à décoller pour s'entraîner dans la bonne humeur, lorsqu'un toussotement figea Harry sur place.

- Monsieur Stanley, dit Ombrage lentement, puis-je avoir connaissance de la composition de l'équipe ?

- Euh … oui, bien sûr. Weasley en gardien, Rogue, Carpenter et moi en poursuiveurs, Sudden et Fastick, batteurs, et Potter est l'attrapeur.

- Je suis au regret de vous rappeler que M. Potter est interdit de Quidditch …

- Le professeur Dumbledore a levé cette interdiction voilà deux ans, rétorqua froidement Severus en attrapant le poignet d'Harry pour l'empêcher de réagir, tandis que Ron rougissait petit à petit de colère rentrée.

Ombrage eut un petit sourire méprisant avant de dire à voix basse :

- Je considère que M. Potter n'est pas suffisamment stable sur le plan émotionnel pour être autorisé à pratiquer ce sport en compétition. Donc, en tant que professeur de cette école, je lui interdit de le pratiquer.

Un silence pesant tomba. Même ceux qui avaient été recalés faisaient grise mine, car personne ne se sentait d'attaque pour prendre le poste d'attrapeur.

- Vous interdisez à Harry Potter, élève de l'école des aurors, de pratiquer ce sport, reprit lentement Severus.

- C'est exact, répliqua Ombrage triomphante.

- Soit, déclara Severus avec un petit sourire rusé. Dans ce cas Marcus, on peut commencer l'entraînement. Harry, décolle et joue avec le vif !

- Vous osez l'inciter à désobéir à un de mes ordres ? Grinça Ombrage.

- Jamais je n'oserai faire ça. Madame.

Le ton de Severus était redevenu celui qui faisait encore passer des frissons d'angoisse dans le dos d'Harry. Et il n'était pas le seul, car instinctivement, les mines étaient devenues angoissées.

- Harry Potter, étudiant de l'école des aurors, est interdit de Quidditch officiel, je l'ai très bien noté. Mais il ne s'agit que d'un entraînement pour l'instant n'est ce pas ? Donc Harry peut très bien rester ici et jouer avec le vif en l'absence de notre attrapeur officiel !

- Mais bien entendu, sourit Ombrage, magnanime. Mais je vérifierai moi-même chaque match où l'équipe jouera !

- Si ça vous chante, répliqua Severus d'un ton ouvertement moqueur. Bon, on joue maintenant ?

Harry n'avait pas quitté Severus des yeux. Il était certain que ce dernier mijotait quelque chose et désormais, ce serait toujours en sa faveur. Il se permit donc à son tour un léger sourire et décolla sans attendre.

Le fond de l'air était déjà frais, mais Harry retrouvait le vol avec un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé. Il s'aperçut que ses futurs coéquipiers, il l'espérait, décollaient à leur tour tandis qu'Ombrage s'éloignait vers le bâtiment. Après quelques minutes d'échauffement, Marcus leur demanda de se réunir en vol stationnaire à côté des buts. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de préambule et demanda en regardant alternativement Harry et Severus :

- On fait quoi pour l'attrapeur ?

- Harry s'entraîne et il jouera, répondit Severus implacable. J'ai une petite surprise en réserve pour notre bien-aimée professeur de défense. Et je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore tous compris pourquoi il allait jouer !

Harry vit immédiatement Ron se renfrogner sous le sarcasme. Les autres haussèrent un sourcil interrogateur en le regardant. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en disant :

- Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà réussi à le traîner ici, le convaincre de faire les sélections, je ne vais pas en plus lui enlever le plaisir de se moquer de nous, non ?

- Harry, grommela Ron, il déteint vraiment sur toi !

- Bien sûr !

- Alors, admettons qu'on ne soit pas des lumières pour aujourd'hui, reprit Marcus d'un ton chagrin, moi ce que je veux, c'est la certitude d'avoir un attrapeur dans quinze jours lors du premier match contre la faculté de botanique !

- De toute façon, dit Harry finement, quel que soit le moyen de pression que Sev compte utiliser, vu que personne n'est très chaud pour me remplacer, autant que je continue l'entraînement, non ? Et dans quinze jours, on humilie Ombrage de la plus belle des façon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Et tu n'es pas curieux de connaître la façon dont il va l'humilier ? Demanda Ron.

- Au moins autant que toi, Ron, mais je me laisse quelques heures de réflexion avant de subir ses railleries matin, midi et soir !

- Et pourquoi ne pas simplement nous le dire, grommela Marcus.

- Parce que sinon vous ne jouerez pas si bien la comédie, rétorqua brusquement Severus. Parce qu'il faut qu'Ombrage soit convaincue d'avoir remporté cette partie jusqu'au jour du match. Et pour ça, il faut que vous ayez l'air angoissés ! Et non pas l'air de gamins qui vont faire une bonne farce !

- Mais … c'est vraiment sûr qu'Harry jouera ? Intervint finalement Carpenter.

- Certain, répondit Severus le regard fixe.

Seul Harry se contenta de sourire en le regardant. Non seulement il avait toute confiance en Severus sur ce plan là, car l'homme n'était pas du genre à annoncer un fait et ne pas le faire ensuite, mais lui seul pouvait maintenant contempler ce masque de dureté sans en être au minimum légèrement incommodé.

En ce début d'automne également, la Gazette et le Chicaneur commençaient à aborder le sujet des élections. Il était très clair que la Gazette était aux ordres du seul candidat déclaré pour l'heure, à savoir Fudge. Il ne se passait plus de semaine sans que ce dernier tente de montrer, par l'intermédiaire du journal, tout ce qu'il avait apporté au monde sorcier depuis qu'il était devenu ministre, huit ans auparavant. Le Chicaneur se révélait beaucoup plus nuancé, et pointait fréquemment le peu de transparence des comptes de son cabinet, ainsi que les décisions arbitraires et sa cabale contre le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il montrait également avec inquiétude les aptitudes du nouveau professeur de défense de l'école des aurors. Certains anciens élèves martelaient avec force que cette dernière n'enseignait pas, qu'elle se contentait de leur faire lire leur manuel. Harry avait tout de même été surpris de voir que Drago Malefoy lui-même, avait déclaré : « Avec le recul, je reconnais que ce professeur était totalement incompétent, et que je ne dois d'avoir eu une bonne note à ma BUSE que grâce aux entraînements particuliers de mon parrain, Severus Rogue ». Le seul commentaire qu'avait fait Severus était le suivant :

- Parfait, les pions se mettent en place !

Le jour du premier match officiel du tournoi de Quidditch universitaire, Harry était nerveux. Il mangea à peine la moitié de ce qu'avait préparé Dobby, ce qui plongea ce dernier dans le plus noir des désespoirs.

- Mais si, Dobby, tenta-t-il de convaincre, c'est très bon ce que tu as fait, c'est juste que je n'ai pas faim ce matin à cause du match !Tiens, prépare-moi un bon dîner, ça compensera !

Il fut légèrement rassuré quand il vit Severus préparer activement une potion : pour qu'il y travaille ainsi de si bon matin, lui aussi était nerveux ! Ca faisait tout de même vingt ans qu'il n'avait plus joué de compétition ! Et il mesura toute l'étendue de sa nervosité lorsqu'il l'embrassa farouchement au moment de transplaner vers l'école.

A leur arrivée dans les vestiaires, les visages étaient tendus. Marcus les accosta aussitôt :

- Bon j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Severus, car Ombrage nous attend de pied ferme à l'entrée du stade !

- Parfait ! Autant qu'elle se ridiculise devant le maximum de gens ! Tu as prévenu Lovegood, Harry ?

- Mais oui, ça fait au moins cinq fois que tu me le demandes !

- Alors en tenue !

Ils revêtirent leurs tenues de Quidditch bleu nuit bordées d'argent, et lorsqu'ils sortirent du vestiaire balais à la main, ils aperçurent aussitôt Ombrage qui les attendait juste à l'entrée du stade.

Elle les dévisagea d'un air mauvais, et dit aussitôt :

- M. Stanley, je croyais pourtant avoir été très claire concernant M. Potter ?

- C'est exact, contra Severus sarcastique, vous avez été très claire en ce qui concerne l'interdiction de M. Potter, élève de l'école des aurors, à participer à toute compétition de Quidditch. La seule chose qui ne me paraît pas claire, ajouta-t-il en continuant à avancer et de ce fait en entrant dans le stade, obligeant Ombrage à faire de même, c'est ce que vous semblez reprocher à M. Stanley …

- J'ai interdit à M. Potter d'exercer le Quidditch, siffla Ombrage sans prendre garde aux oreilles qui traînaient.

- Vous avez interdit à votre étudiant de pratiquer son sport préféré, dans lequel il se révèle doué depuis l'âge de onze ans sans qu'il n'ait rien fait ?

Les spectateurs qui étaient les plus proches commencèrent à tendre l'oreille. Mais Harry vit qu'Ombrage était suffisamment en colère après Severus pour ne pas y prêter attention.

- Je considère que M. Potter n'est pas fiable lorsqu'il pratique ce sport, c'est pourquoi je lui interdis !

- Parfait ! Rétorqua Severus sans cacher son rictus moqueur. Maintenant, madame, vous pourrez remarquer en inspectant les tenues de chacun d'entre nous, que M. Potter, étudiant à l'école des aurors, n'est pas présent parmi nous …

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Rogue ? Que j'ai des hallucinations ?

- Non, mais un manque d'observation flagrant ! Les étudiants qui viennent de l'école des aurors portent un écusson formé deux baguettes croisées dans leur dos. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de M. Potter !

Harry vit Ron se précipiter pour voir son dos et afficher une moue interloquée. Il savait, lui, parfaitement ce qu'il avait dans le dos : un superbe chaudron stylisé … Cependant, Ron le surprit une fois de plus depuis le début de l'année. Son frère de cœur ne mit que cinq secondes avant de comprendre. Et de interloqué, son visage se transforma pour devenir rieur.

- Potter ! Retournez-vous, cracha Ombrage.

- Avec plaisir, madame, réussit-il à dire sans rire en lui tournant le dos.

- C'est … c'est …

Mais elle ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase.

- M. Frinugand a immédiatement accepté que M. Potter, élève de la faculté de potions, participe au tournoi de Quidditch. Vous pouvez aller en débattre avec lui, si vous le souhaitez, il est dans les tribunes, acheva Severus d'une voix suave. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai un match à jouer …

Harry jeta à Ombrage un regard de pur défi lorsqu'il décolla pour se placer au dessus de ses camarades. Il fit un signe de tête assez raide à l'attrapeur adverse une fois qu'il l'eut reconnue : il ne gardait pas le meilleur souvenir de Cho qui représentait la faculté de botanique, mais au moins, il savait qu'elle était largement à sa portée en tant qu'attrapeuse.

Dès le début du match, Harry se força à ne pas regarder comment Severus et Ron s'en sortaient. Il voulait se concentrer sur sa recherche. Oh, le vif pouvait mettre un moment avant de montrer le bout de ses ailes, mais il voulait pouvoir lui bondir dessus à la première occasion. Il ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de tourner un peu plus autour de Ron tant que celui-ci ne se mettait pas vraiment en route, pour lui communiquer sa sérénité. Puis il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit un tir puissant de Severus transpercer le gardien adverse. Il suivit ensuite distraitement le match, car il scrutait le stade et le ciel à la recherche du moindre éclair doré.

Enfin, il finit par l'apercevoir, à l'autre bout du stade, comme à l'habitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cho, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu, alors qu'elle était moitié plus près que lui. Il décida donc de prendre de la vitesse mais en pointant derrière son dos pour lui donner une fausse piste. Il surveillait maintenant les deux de près. Cho se retourna brutalement en le voyant plonger, puis s'arrêta en ne distinguant rien. Les clameurs qui montaient lui firent comprendre que les spectateurs n'avaient pas manqué son brusque départ.

Le vif se rapprochait de sa trajectoire quand il vit, à sa brutale accélération, que Cho venait de le voir. Il se pencha un peu plus sur son balai pour accélérer encore. Il était encore loin du vif et Cho était nettement plus près. Elle le rata cependant alors que la petite balle les obligea à monter brutalement, puis à redescendre encore plus vite.

Le vif entama ensuite une partie de cache-cache avec eux au milieu des autres joueurs, des cognards et du souaffle. Heureusement, à ce jeu là, Harry était très bon. Il effaçait les obstacles, humains ou non, dans toutes les positions : normale, sur le côté ou même sur le ventre. Petit à petit, il se rapprochait insensiblement du vif, tandis que Cho piétinait et n'arrivait pas à refermer sa main dessus. Elle tenta de le désarçonner d'un coup d'épaule alors qu'il était en train de la dépasser, mais ses réflexes lui firent renvoyer brutalement le coup d'épaule, tandis qu'il tendait sa main devant lui. Enfin, il la referma sur les ailes qui frémirent dans sa main. Il hurla sa joie tout en cherchant ses équipiers du regard.

Bientôt, il fut submergé par une avalanche de bras qui lui donnaient de grandes tapes dans le dos ou sur les épaules.

- Tu restes le meilleur Harry, hurla Ron à son oreille.

- Combien ? S'enquit-il alors.

- Deux cent cinquante à cent, répondit alors la voix plus posée de Severus devant lui.

- C'était un bon match, les gars, fit alors Marcus. Avec seulement deux semaines d'entraînement, c'est beau.

Harry aperçut enfin le visage de Severus : heureux, bien que légèrement figé. Forcément, le vampire n'appréciait pas outre mesure les manifestations d'amitié de ses coéquipiers. Mais il lui faisait aussi la grâce de toute remarque, ce qu'Harry remercia avec un sourire encore plus prononcé dans sa direction, sourire qu'il savait aguicheur, comme Severus les aimait et comme il lui réservait.

Alors qu'il descendait vers les vestiaires, Harry aperçut M. Frinugand en grande discussion avec M. Owen. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il lui fit le signe impératif de venir vers lui. Intrigué, Harry se dirigea vers eux pour les saluer :

- Bon, Potter, attaque M. Frinugand, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Pour les raisons que vous imaginez, je vais être obligé d'assister à tous vos matchs. Donc vous avez intérêt à me gagner cette coupe pour qu'elle puisse enfin connaître les délices des effluves de potions.

- Vous exagérez, Frinugand, protesta mollement M. Owen avec un demi sourire.

- Sans moi, vous n'avez pas d'attrapeur Owen, rétorqua le directeur de la faculté de potions. Donc, pas d'attrapeur, pas d'équipe, pas de coupe. Au moins, vous pourrez toujours venir l'admirer chez moi l'année prochaine ! C'est compris Potter ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur, parvint à dire Harry.

- Et secouez un peu les puces à Severus, tant que vous y êtes. Il est rouillé comme poursuiveur. Il a du travail sur ce plan là !

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et s'éloigna après les avoir salué. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'intimité des vestiaires qu'il connaissait bien maintenant après deux semaines de cours, qu'il laissa libre cours à son hilarité. Il la fit également partager à ses coéquipiers. Bien sûr, Severus le fusilla du regard, mais cela n'amoindrit pas une seconde son rire. Ce dernier était satisfait du bonheur manifeste de son calice, même s'il payait un peu. Il avait donc pris la bonne décision en jouant avec lui : ils auraient autre chose à partager que les études. C'était vital pour que leur couple se soude encore plus.

Le lendemain, Harry faisait la une du Chicaneur. Le journal revenait longuement sur la tentative d'interdiction de jouer d'Ombrage et la question qui faisait le gros titre était claire : « Pourquoi le ministère s'acharne-t-il autant sur Harry ? ». Fudge était directement mis en cause, et même la Gazette ne pouvait passer outre l'incident. L'injustice était trop flagrante pour être omise. Certaines personnes bien placées, comme Amelia Bones ou Rufus Scrimgeour commençaient à se démarquer à haute voix des agissements du ministre. Ce dernier insistait en outre sur son inquiétude concernant la formation de ses futurs aurors : « Je sais, par un autre professeur de l'école, que le niveau en défense des aurors piétine. Ils n'apprennent rien de nouveau, ce qui commence à être très préoccupant ».

Un autre sujet divisait également les deux journaux : Sirius Black. Selon la Gazette, l'enquête diligentée par la ministère suivait simplement son cours, et aucune date n'avait été fixée pour un quelconque procès en révision, si tant est qu'il y en ait un. En revanche, selon le Chicaneur, le ministère traînait fortement des pieds pour faire avancer le dossier alors que « selon des sources proches du dossier, les preuves de l'innocence de Black n'étaient pas contestables ». Par ce fait, la communauté sorcière commençait lentement, mais sûrement à se diviser.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Harry voyait également tous les jours divers hiboux apportant divers messages à Severus. Et lorsqu'il finit par s'enquérir de sa soudaine popularité, Severus lui expliqua :

- J'ai accepté d'aider légèrement les jumeaux Weasley à la mise au point de quelques produits pour eux. En contrepartie, ils me prennent des commandes pour la fabrication de potions diverses. Avec l'hiver qui arrive, les gens font le plein de Pimentine par exemple, et je pratique des tarifs vingt pourcent inférieur aux autres marchands.

- Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve à brasser de la Pimentine, soi disant pour la maîtrise de potions ! Dit Harry avec une petite moue.

- Je te rappelle qu'il faut bien qu'on tienne tout de même trois ans sans ressources !

- Sauf que d'après nos calculs, nous pouvons tenir six ans largement, contra Harry.

- Et bien, nous tiendrons encore plus longtemps ainsi !

- Ca m'étonne que les jumeaux se soient accordés avec toi aussi facilement que ça …

- Ca faisait trois ans qu'ils cherchaient comment stabiliser un bonbon qui change la couleur des cheveux en rose. Ils ont accepté de parier que si je leur trouvais la solution en moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils acceptaient le marché. J'ai mis quatre heures le week-end dernier, pendant que tu dormais.

Harry hocha la tête, admiratif, car il connaissait le talent des frères Weasley pour la confection de leurs farces. Severus avait donc désormais accès à une clientèle très variée en toute discrétion, les jumeaux étant des hommes de parole.

Par un froid samedi de fin octobre que Minerva McGonagall se présenta au 12, Square Grimmaurd juste après le déjeuner. Elle leur fit part immédiatement de sa surprise concernant la disparition du tableau de Mme Black, et Severus se tourna derechef vers Harry en disant :

- Toi, si jamais tu oses …

- Oser quoi ? Demanda Harry sur un ton trop innocent pour être honnête.

A cet instant, en voyant les mines des deux hommes, le professeur McGonagall mesura le chemin parcouru. Leur complicité ne faisait aucun doute, et elle n'avait jamais vu quiconque se risquer à taquiner Severus de la sorte, pas même Albus. Ce que lui avait dit Pompom au mois de juillet se révélerait-il exact ? Le caractère de Severus était-il en train de s'assouplir un peu ? Mais elle ne put résister à l'envie de le pousser un peu à son tour en se tournant vers Harry :

- Voulez-vous m'expliquer, Harry ?

- Mais certainement, répliqua ce dernier avec empressement, en fait, il s'agit du tableau de Mme Black …

- Harry, gronda Severus.

- Quoi ? Le professeur McGonagall apprécie qu'on réponde à ses questions, Sev ! Alors pour en revenir au tableau, c'est effectivement Severus qui nous en a débarrassé.

- Harry, gronda Severus un peu plus fort.

- Mais comme vous le savez, cette dernière n'était pas très coopérative, et donc, lorsqu'il a enfin réussi à décrocher le tableau, la moitié du mur s'est trouvée … comment dire …

- Effondrée ? Emportée ? Détruite ? Suggéra le professeur avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà, ce sont exactement les mots que je cherchais ! S'exclama Harry en claquant des doigts tout en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Severus.

- Harry, je te jure que tu vas me le payer, ça ! D'abord Sven et Mark, puis le lycanthrope et pour finir Minerva …

- Jamais deux sans trois, quoi !

- Minerva est là pour t'aider sur ta transformation, mais ensuite …

- Oui, je sais, ça sera duel, potions …

- Mon cher Severus, il semblerait que vos menaces ne soient plus si impressionnantes que ça ! Ironisa le professeur McGonagall

Severus soupira longuement avant de répondre :

- Et bien entendu, ça vous amuse, Minerva ?

- Ca me réjouit en effet ! Harry a sept ans d'injustice flagrante à rattraper tout de même ! Maintenant, messieurs, je n'ai tout de même pas toute mon après-midi devant moi, donc passons au salon, et commençons à travailler !

Elle reprit patiemment avec eux les exercices de métamorphose sur lesquels ils butaient, puis en vint enfin au sujet tant attendu par Harry :

- Tout d'abord, commença le professeur McGonagall, avez-vous réfléchi à un animal que vous souhaiteriez incarner ? J'ai bien dit, souhaiteriez, car il est très fréquent qu'il y ait un gouffre entre le souhait et la réalité …

- Ah ? Dit Harry avec une grimace. Mais aucun livre ne parle de ça !

- Aucun parmi ceux que vous avez trouvé. En revanche, j'en possède qui en parle ! Je suis bien certaine que M. Krawitz les a également dans sa possession ! Alors, quel animal, Harry ?

- Un lynx, dit Harry timidement.

- Je vois … Une petite envie de faire des virées nocturnes avec un certain loup-garou de notre connaissance ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas si le lynx va correspondre à votre nature profonde … Enfin, nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant je vais vous détailler les étapes à suivre : tout d'abord, je vais lancer sur vous le sort _Revelatius Animalus _pour que vous puissiez vous promener dans votre subconscient. Vous rencontrerez sûrement un certain nombre d'animaux. Plus vous en rencontrerez, plus ultérieurement votre transformation sera aisée, c'est en fait un signe de puissance. Prenez garde à les voir tous, Harry, et surtout, observez-les bien.

- Que se passe-t-il si je ne les vois pas tous ?

- Ceux auxquels vous n'aurez pas prêté attention tenteront de vous barrer le chemin de votre transformation. Il faut bien comprendre que tous les animaux que vous allez voir vous représentent en quelque sorte. Ils sont chacun une partie de vous, que vous l'appréciez ou non … Donc l'animal que vous ne voyez pas, c'est une partie de vous-même que vous rejetez, consciemment ou non. Et cette partie ne sera pas forcément d'accord pour s'effacer !

- Mais alors, pointa Severus, si les animaux représentent tous une partie de soi-même, ça ne sert strictement à rien de choisir un animal avant ?

- Si, malgré tout, Severus, car, parce qu'il a choisi cet animal, le lynx va apparaître dans son rêve. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en levant son doigt, il doit absolument éviter de se focaliser sur lui ! Il doit impérativement bien observer tous ceux qui voudront le voir, ainsi que ceux qui ne le voudront pas d'ailleurs.

- Ah ? Il y aura des animaux qui ne voudront pas me voir ? Grimaça Harry.

- Bien entendu ! Ce sont le ou les parties de vous même que vous souhaitez refouler.

- Bon, soupira Harry, et une fois le sort terminé ?

- Ne soyez pas si pressé, Harry, ou sinon vous commettrez des bêtises. Prenez au moins en tout sept à huit heures pour bien étudier tous les animaux qui se présenteront à vous. J'apprendrai à Severus le sort, qui heureusement n'est pas un sort complexe de métamorphose, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin à Severus, de sorte que, lorsque je reviendrai la semaine prochaine, vous puissiez me détailler tout ce que vous avez appris. Nous verrons à partir de là. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, je crois, marmonna Harry.

- Toujours aussi impatient, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Etes-vous prêt maintenant ?

Sur un hochement de tête de ce dernier, le professeur McGonagall lança :

- _Revelatius Animagus !_

A l'instant où la lumière du sort frappa Harry, il se retrouva plongé, lui semblait-il, au cœur de la forêt interdite, dans la clairière où il avait vu Voldemort pour la première fois. Face à lui, fier, assis sur ses pattes arrières, se tenait un … lynx ? Semblable à un chat, certes, mais de taille nettement plus imposante, à moins que ce soit l'ego d'Harry qui l'ai grandi ? L'animal assis lui arrivait presque en haut des jambes, et lorsqu'il se mit sur ses pattes, Harry s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il devait mesurer environ un mètre de long. Ensuite son pelage : s'il était bien tacheté de noir, au lieu de la couleur fauve qu'il attendait, la teinte dominante était d'un blanc surprenant.

Inconsciemment, Harry sourit légèrement à l'animal qui se tenait devant lui, puis commença à fouiller les environs du regard. Sans beaucoup de surprise, un serpent ondula rapidement vers lui et siffla à l'attention du lynx qui le regarda d'un air dédaigneux. Il s'obligea à l'observer attentivement. Les écailles ocres étaient striées de noir, la tête était triangulaire, et les pupilles jaunes fendues verticalement.

Une vipère ? Pensa-t-il.

Il fut récompensé par un sifflement approbateur à ses oreilles.

Un serpent venimeux.

Ce n'était pas très étonnant que le Choixpeau ait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard en son temps !

A nouveau un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement près de lui le fasse reculer de plusieurs pas. L'araignée qui se présentait devant lui n'avait certes pas la taille d'Aragog, mais elle aurait largement suffit à Ron pour être pétrifié de peur. D'une dizaine de centimètres de circonférence, noir et jaune, et surtout velue à souhait, elle n'inspirait guère Harry. Lui ? Une part de lui même pouvait être représenté par une araignée ? Alors que l'araignée se mit légèrement à reculer, il s'agenouilla d'instinct. Il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre à dos une représentation de lui-même. Il l'observa attentivement alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, avant de revenir lentement vers lui. Au moment où il commençait à la trouver un peu plus agréable à regarder, il se sentit lentement aspiré vers l'arrière. Le sort était en train d'être levé.

En revenant dans la réalité, il vit aussitôt l'air renfrogné de Severus : il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié les effets de ce sort. Il remarqua également que le professeur McGonagall s'était reculée et dardait un regard suspicieux vers Severus.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il se passe que pendant ce maudit sort, je n'ai plus aucun contact avec toi, cracha Severus.

- Ah, fit simplement Harry.

Il savait parfaitement que la perte du lien avec son calice était une torture pour un vampire, aussi douloureuse qu'un doloris.

- Alors il faudra que je fasse vite pour trouver tout mon petit monde, ajouta-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Professeur ? Combien d'animaux dois-je trouver ?

- C'est là tout le mystère, Harry. Combien en avez-vous déjà vu ?

- Trois.

- C'est un bon début. Mais compte tenu de votre puissance, je ne serai pas étonnée que vous puissiez monter à cinq ou six. Maintenant, juste avant de vous quitter, je vous montre le sort, Severus. Ce sera peut-être plus … facile pour vous, si c'est vous qui lui lancez …

- Peut-être, dit Severus d'un ton coupant. Il a surtout intérêt à faire vite !

- Il est très important qu'il les trouve tous, Severus, insista le professeur McGonagall.

Severus hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de sortir sa baguette, dans l'attente des instructions de son ancienne collègue.

* * *

RAR

khisanth : ton hypothèse concernant Shiskaa et Ombrage est intéressante … Vous en saurez plus un peu plus tard … Et je suis heureuse que ça continue à te plaire !

NEPHERIA : merci

petite grenouille : comme tu peux voir, les chapitres arrivent à peu près au rythme d'un par semaine ! J'espère que celui t'aura plu aussi !

moi : ce n'étaient pas exactement des cours ici, mais j'espère que ça t'aura plu quand même !

ElamRogue : nous aurons au moins une autre anecdote concernant Ombrage …

Cheshirecat : je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Effectivement, j'ai choisi le thème après Voldemort, car je ne l'avais encore jamais abordé. Et comme j'écris ma fic au fur et à mesure de mes idées, non, je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres je vais écrire.

Tif : je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié les deux chapitres et le début du match Ombrage – Severus.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Soumission  
Je suis en retard ?? Vous êtes sûrs ???? Euh .. oui, peut-être un peu ...  
Bonne année tout de même à tous et à toutes !

**Correctrice :, luna904**

Harry ne fut pas surpris outre mesure de se voir plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée par Severus juste après le départ du professeur McGonagall vers Poudlard. Il avait appris à décrypter dans son attitude son besoin de boire. Et en cet instant, il y avait urgence. Le vampire avait cru perdre son calice, il devait imposer à nouveau le lien. Le col du pull fut écarté sans ménagement et Harry renversa docilement la tête en arrière. Il ne sentait désormais pratiquement aucune douleur à la morsure, il ne lui restait que le plaisir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit la douleur des canines qui perçaient sa chair. Ce sursaut fut immédiatement sanctionné par une accentuation de la prise de Severus, mais Harry sentit aussi le plaisir venir, bien que moins élevé que d'habitude.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il croisa le regard dur de Severus et vit que son visage était entièrement figé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il âprement.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as sursauté quand j'ai commencé ?

- Parce que ta soif était telle que tu as mordu nettement plus fort que d'habitude. Et donc j'ai eu plus mal qu'en moyenne, même si c'est moins qu'au début.

Harry s'était efforcé de répondre calmement pour ne pas défier le vampire. Il avait continué ses recherches sur le lien qui l'unissait à Severus et savait parfaitement que dans certaines circonstances, Severus ne pouvait garder l'entière maîtrise de la créature qui était en lui. Un peu comme Remus qui ne gardait pas le contrôle du loup-garou lors de la pleine lune. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il lui proposa en montrant l'escalier :

- Tu veux qu'on consolide le lien ?

Il vit le visage de Severus se détendre légèrement, mais ce dernier lui répondit aussi à voix basse :

- Au salon. Pas plus loin.

Harry remit en place les protections de la porte d'un geste de baguette, avant de la ranger dans sa poche et de se diriger vers le salon sans hésiter. Sur le chemin, il commença à ôter son pull et à déboutonner sa chemise. Et il remercia au passage Merlin d'aimer tellement Severus qu'il était capable de faire l'amour avec lui dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Il entendit la porte du salon se refermer dans son dos, puis sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura Severus en remplaçant les mains d'Harry par les siennes pour continuer à le déshabiller.

Harry sentait déjà l'excitation monter en lui au fur et à mesure que Severus le déshabillait. Il faut dire aussi que ses mains ne se contentaient pas d'enlever les vêtements, elles venaient également titiller les points sensibles qui coupaient sa respiration. Une fois nu, il se sentit poussé en douceur vers le feu qu'ils avaient allumé pour réchauffer la pièce.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes sur le tapis, murmura à nouveau Severus dans son dos.

Harry eut un léger sourire en entendant cet ordre : il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses fantasmes de Severus, et qu'il avait choisi un tapis moelleux à placer juste devant le feu dans ce but. Il fut intrigué par la demande suivante de Severus :

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Quelle question ! Rétorqua-t-il brusquement. Evidemment ! Mais tu as intérêt à accélérer un peu le mouvement !

Il n'eut aucune réponse en retour, mais se trouva brutalement aveuglé par un tissu qui venait de se placer devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas serré, mais l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

- Tu vas encore mieux ressentir le plaisir Harry …

Le temps que Severus le prépare soigneusement, il haletait déjà. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : qu'il le fasse enfin à nouveau sien. Après quelques secondes d'attente sans recevoir aucune caresse, il finit par dire brutalement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le déluge ?

- Apprends un peu la patience, gronda Severus.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'Harry ne se sente enfin pénétré très lentement. Bien trop à son goût, mais il ne pouvait reculer ses hanches, car elles étaient prises dans un étau par les mains de Severus. Son compagnon le dominait et tenait à rester entièrement maître de la situation.

Rapidement, Harry comprit que le bandeau sur ses yeux l'empêchait en effet d'être distrait par quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce que Severus lui faisait ressentir au plus profond de son corps. Il s'abandonna entièrement.

Severus semblait avoir compris sa soumission, car ses mains se desserrèrent de ses hanches pour commencer à le caresser lentement. Elles retraçaient les courbes de son corps au rythme très lent des pénétrations. Harry commençait déjà à voir les étoiles, et pourtant, il savait d'instinct que Severus ne le laisserait pas jouir avant de longues minutes. Il sentait son épiderme devenir de plus en plus sensible à mesure que Severus prenait possession de lui de plus en plus rapidement. Plusieurs fois il l'emmena au bord du gouffre, en le retenant à la dernière seconde. Plusieurs fois, Harry le supplia de leur accorder une délivrance conjointe, mais Severus ne daignait même pas lui répondre. Il avait l'impression que son corps allait le lâcher quand, enfin, après une longue pause, Severus prit possession de lui avec une force et une vitesse qui confinait presque à la violence. Cela le fit hurler et il entendit Severus rugir derrière lui. Il n'eut même pas conscience que ses bras et ses jambes refusèrent de le porter une seconde supplémentaire et qu'il s'écroulait à plat ventre sur le tapis.

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'il tentait toujours de reprendre péniblement son souffle, il sentit Severus lui retirer le bandeau de ses yeux et le basculer sur le dos. Quand il parvint enfin à le regarder, il fut heureux de constater que Severus avait pu reprendre entièrement le contrôle sur le vampire. Mais pourquoi donc affichait-il cet air légèrement inquiet ?

- Ca va ? Murmura-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit lentement Harry d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié.

L'absence de réponse de son compagnon le fit soupirer et sourire tout à la fois.

- Sev, reprit-il tranquillement, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sous le sort de McGonagall, mais dès que tu mas dit que ça avait d'une façon ou d'un autre coupé le lien, j'ai su à quoi m'attendre. Tu avais besoin d'être rassuré sur le fait que j'étais bien toujours ton calice. Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement, je l'ai lu. Maintenant, tu peux toujours courir pour que je me plaigne d'avoir pris du plaisir d'une façon inouïe.

Après un temps de silence, il reprit d'une voix très ferme :

- Tu ne peux pas plus empêcher ça que Remus ne peut empêcher sa transformation le soir de la pleine lune. Tu as déjà réussi à te retenir le temps que nous soyons seuls, je sais que c'est beaucoup. Ceci dit, heureusement que tu l'as fait, car j'aurai vraiment été mortifié de hurler de la sorte et pour cette raison devant mon ancien professeur de métamorphose tout de même !

Harry vit pour une fois beaucoup d'émotion transparaître sur ce visage habituellement si neutre.

- Tu es un calice et un amant fabuleux, Harry, finit-il par dire.

Après un instant de stupeur, Harry finit par dire d'un ton en apparence désinvolte :

- Dommage qu'on soit toujours seuls quand tu me dis ces mots-là ! Si Ron et Drago les entendaient, ils seraient peut-être un peu plus convaincus de tes sentiments !

Il savait que Severus ressentirait plus son bonheur dans le lien qu'à travers ses paroles. Il ne voulait tout de même pas être traité de Pouffsouffle de bas étage étalant ses sentiments !

Severus se contenta de lui sourire avant de jeter sur lui une couverture qu'il venait de conjurer avec sa baguette, et ainsi pouvoir appeler Dobby pour qu'il puisse préparer un dîner reconstituant pour Harry. Le vampire en lui était apaisé par la reddition totale de son calice, et sa partie humaine était rassurée par la fait qu'Harry n'avait pas une once de ressentiment à la vue du traitement qu'il lui avait infligé. Il était aussi rassuré par ses propres capacités à ne pas être submergé par sa partie vampire si Harry venait à être mis en difficulté.

- Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ? Finit-il par demander.

- Enfin, tu laisses parler ta curiosité, taquina Harry à mi-voix. Le lynx bien entendu, mais j'ai été tout de même surpris, je ne pensais pas les lynx si grands, ni de cette couleur !

- Sois plus précis !

- Si sa taille était la bonne telle que je la voyais, je dire un mètre de longueur, sa tête arriverait presque en haut de ma hanche et il était blanc tacheté de noir, et non roux.

- Il faudra qu'on cherche. Quoi d'autre ?

- Un serpent, une vipère je pense.

- Ca n'a rien d'étonnant si tu as vraiment failli être envoyé à Serpentard. Sans compter ta capacité à parler le fourchelangue. Et le dernier ?

- Une araignée velue à souhait. Là en revanche, j'ai un peu plus de mal à comprendre, heureusement, j'ai pu surmonter ma répugnance, car elle commençait déjà à reculer.

- Tu es assez solitaire, ça peut correspondre. Sans même parler du fait que quels que soient les obstacles qu'on mette sur ton chemin, tu trouves toujours un moyen pour passer …

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de tout ce qu'Harry avec remarqué, pendant que ce dernier se restaurait.

Severus supporta plus facilement de lancer lui-même le sort _Revelatius Animalus_. Il maîtrisait ainsi la durée de perte du lien. Il avait cependant organisé cette recherche en prenant en compte ses conséquences : il ne lançait donc le sort qu'une fois Harry restauré et prêt pour la nuit. Il lui laissait généralement une demi-heure, qui lui semblait durer plusieurs heures, avant de rompre l'enchantement et dans la foulée, il pouvait ainsi se nourrir lui-même et réaffirmer le lien en faisant l'amour à Harry. En principe, ce dernier ne pouvait alors lui faire part de ses découvertes que le lendemain matin. Et elles étaient nombreuses au fur et à mesure que les semaines défilaient.

Harry avait pensé qu'en deux ou trois fois il aurait fait le tour de la question, mais justement, après trois essais, il avait dû se résigner à devoir passer plusieurs semaines en compagnie des différents animaux. Le lynx, le serpent et l'araignée venaient naturellement à sa rencontre, mais il avait du batailler pour apprivoiser le lapin qui se cachait derrière les fourrés.

Un lapin !

Severus n'avait pas manqué de sourire franchement lorsqu'il l'avait su :

- C'est pour ton côté câlin j'imagine !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir sans pour autant pouvoir protester : il était indéniable qu'il adorait les câlins de Severus. Il avait également découvert sur les branches une magnifique chouette effraie qui avait ravi Severus :

- Voilà, avec ça au moins, tu pourrais voler avec moi !

- Sauf que je ne survivrai pas une seule nuit avec Remus qui me considérera comme un bon dîner !

Harry continuait de chercher sans relâche, car il avait l'impression de passer à côté d'un animal, ce qu'il avait indiqué par lettre au professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci lui avait indiqué de prendre tout son temps, car il était capital qu'un animal ne se mette pas en travers de son chemin au moment de la transformation.

Ce ne fut que peu de temps avant Noël qu'il le vit enfin !

Un simple moustique.

Sa première réaction fut de pester royalement :

- Un moustique ? Une partie de moi est un moustique ?

Bon, tout d'abord, ne pas rejeter la bestiole. Sous l'influence du sort, elle n'allais pas piquer, non ? Alors il pouvait bien se retenir de tenter de lui mettre une claque pour mettre fin à sa vie, non ?

Il fit la moue, mais finit tout de même par tendre la main vers la bête qui voletait. Il grimaça ensuite franchement lorsque celle-ci se posa délicatement au milieu de sa paume. Désormais, il ne verrait plus les moustiques du même œil désormais !

Lorsqu'il fit part de cette découverte, en grognant, à Severus, celui-ci rétorqua simplement :

- J'adore croquer du moustique sous ma forme de chauve-souris. Tu es et restes donc ma nourriture préférée, Harry !

- Mmm, grogna à nouveau Harry, ta nourriture, elle préfère avoir deux jambes et deux bras, plutôt que six pattes et deux ailes ! Sans compter que si sous ma forme humaine, je prends du plaisir à être mordu, sous une forme d'insecte, je doute d'arriver à apprécier être entièrement broyé !

Mais là où il fut presque le plus mortifié, ce fut quand il finit par débusquer l'âne qui se cachait dans les fourrés.

- Pas étonnant qu'il se soit caché, parvint finalement à dire Severus lorsqu'il arriva enfin à parler après avoir maîtrisé le premier fou rire qu'Harry lui ai jamais vu. Il représente tellement bien ton entêtement !

- Je ne suis pas têtu, riposta Harry avec hargne. Je suis juste …

- Têtu comme un âne ! Coupa Severus avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu ne peux même plus le nier maintenant !

Après un moment passé à bougonner, Harry finit par dire :

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a que toi qui sache ça !

Et il n'avait même pas encore terminé sa phrase qu'il la regrettait déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça précisément à Severus ? Il pressentait déjà que ce dernier allait lui faire payer son silence …

- Je crois que je viens de régler définitivement les aventures de Mme Black, dit Severus d'un ton détaché.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, avant de répliquer d'un ton chagrin :

- Et dire que je ne l'ai dit qu'à trois personnes ! Enfin, c'est toujours ça de pris …

- Trois personnes : il faudra que je choisisse soigneusement !

- Ah non, Sev ! Un marché, c'est un marché !

- Mais qui a dit qu'on avait fait un marché ?

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais ne put se retenir de se jeter dans les bras de Severus en voyant son air. Ce dernier savait parfaitement se faire séducteur lorsqu'il le voulait.

Le professeur McGonagall fut satisfaite des découvertes d'Harry, mais lui imposa d'attendre la fin des vacances de Noël afin de passer à l'étape suivante.

Dès le début de la dernière semaine de cours, Harry vit Severus commencer à passer de groupe en groupe dans les trois années des futurs aurors. Et lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il mijotait, il lui répondit :

- Tu veux encore subir Ombrage un trimestre supplémentaire ?

- Euh … non, mais …

- Alors laisse-moi faire et prends les notes en droit pour moi. Je me charge du reste.

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré que Severus ignora superbement comme à son habitude.

Lors du dernier jour de cours, il vit également un parchemin circuler entre les tables lors du déjeuner. Les réactions étaient unanimes à leur lecture : les visages s'éclairaient et les étudiants sortaient aussitôt leur plume pour signer le rouleau. Il fut l'un des derniers à l'avoir en main et le lut d'un œil, tout en continuant à s'alimenter.

Le parchemin commençait par recenser l'ensemble des sorts par année qui auraient dû être appris au premier trimestre et qu'aucun étudiant, ou presque, ne maîtrisait. Cette liste faisait deux rouleaux. En vertu de quoi, le parchemin, paraphé par les étudiants, demandait le renvoi du professeur Ombrage, en vertu de l'article vingt-quatre. A aucun moment il n'était mentionné le traitement injuste infligé à Harry ou Severus qui avaient des notes exécrables dans sa matière et qui avaient plus que leur lot à chaque cours de piques venimeuses.

Dès que le parchemin fut revenu à Severus, celui-ci claqua dans ses doigts pour faire venir un elfe de maison. Cinq minutes plus tard, le directeur faisait son entrée dans la salle à manger, ce qui ne s'était jamais produit depuis le début du trimestre, accompagné de l'ensemble de l'équipe professorale.

M. Owen se dirigea immédiatement vers lui :

- M. Rogue. Vous avez demandé à me voir en compagnie de l'ensemble de vos camarades ?

- C'est exact, monsieur le directeur. Je vous remets ici la demande officielle de renvoi de l'un des membres de l'équipe professorale. Cette demande est signée par quatre-vingt étudiants.

- Soit la presque totalité des étudiants de l'école … Sur quel article du règlement vous appuyez-vous ?

- L'article vingt-quatre.

- Incompétence, donc … Et de quel professeur demandez-vous le renvoi ?

- Dolorès Ombrage.

- Je vois, dit le directeur en balayant la salle d'un regard.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui et sur celle qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, leur professeur de défense. Elle prenait petit à petit une teinte pourpre qui jurait franchement avec l'atroce gilet orange dont elle était affublée ce jour là.

- Vous saurez la suite donnée à votre requête dès seize heures, puisque le conseil d'administration de l'école se réunit exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. En attendant, les cours sont annulés car tous les professeurs doivent désormais se rendre à ce conseil pour débattre de votre requête. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous avez quartier libre, je veux vous voir tous prendre la direction de la bibliothèque pour étudier.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Harry se tourna avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres vers Severus :

- Conseil d'administration exceptionnel, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ?

- A mon avis, beaucoup !

- Toujours est-il qu'on va à la bibliothèque comme tout le monde. On a un fichu devoir de droit à terminer …

- Oh oh, je sens chez toi le même enthousiasme que moi l'année dernière face à un devoir de potions …

- Sauf que moi, je ne m'y prends pas à la dernière minute !

Certes, tous les étudiants étaient à la bibliothèque, mais cependant, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était studieuse. Par groupe, tous les étudiants chuchotaient et murmuraient, impatients de connaître le résultat de leur requête. Une seule demande de ce genre avait été acceptée au cours des cinquante dernières années.

A seize heures, l'impatience était à son comble et plus aucun élève ne faisait mine de travailler. Le silence se fit immédiatement lorsque le directeur apparut, suivi à nouveau de l'équipe enseignante. Harry regarda immédiatement pour savoir si Ombrage était parmi eux, et il aperçut le gilet orange. Cette vision lui serra le cœur : ils avaient sûrement échoué. Et désormais, il leur faudrait payer les pots cassés, et le prix serait sans nul doute exorbitant.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler lorsque le directeur prit la parole :

- Messieurs, mesdemoiselles. Le conseil d'administration assisté par le conseil des professeurs a examiné votre requête. Au vu des griefs énoncés, et compte tenu des résultats déplorables de toutes les années en cours de Défense avancée, le conseil d'administration s'est prononcé à l'unanimité pour l'annulation du contrat d'enseignante de Mme Ombrage.

Les visages s'éclairèrent, mais personne ne manifesta bruyamment sa joie compte tenu du regard sévère de leur directeur.

- A partir de la rentrée prochaine, les cours de défense seront donc assurés par le professeur Von Lenhard, qui attend de vous rigueur et travail, cela va sans dire. Une dernière chose : je veux un silence absolu de votre part sur cette affaire. Vous vous considérerez libre d'en parler une fois que la Gazette aura donné l'information, pas avant. Considérez cela comme un exercice probant pour vos études. Et quiconque échouera à cet exercice sera impitoyablement renvoyé de l'école ! Sur ce, je vous libère.

Harry discutait déjà avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avec Ron et Laurent, lorsqu'un toussotement le fit se raidir.

- M. Potter ! Vous êtes fier de vous j'imagine ? Cracha Ombrage.

- Laissez Harry en dehors de tout ça, Ombrage, intervint Severus d'une voix glaciale.

- Oh, vous Rogue ! Mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! Croyez-moi !

- Vous souhaitez que je pointe une nouvelle fois votre incompétence, Ombrage, insinua-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

- Vous ferez moins le fier un jour, Rogue ! Je vous le promets ! Ce jour-là, vous vous terrez chez vous, comme un animal, car c'est tout ce que vous êtes !

Severus ne répondit pas. La legilimencie ne lui servirait à rien, elle était une occlumens accomplie, il le savait depuis son passage à Poudlard. Elle mijotait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose était déjà dans un stade avancé de réalisation, il en mettrait sa main au feu.

Harry laissa son regard aller d'Ombrage qui partait, rageuse, à Severus qui s'était raidi et qui la regardait d'un air dur.

- Sev ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

- Elle mijote quelque chose contre toi et moi, dit Severus entre ses dents. Suis-moi.

- Euh ? Où ?

- A la maison dans un premier temps.

La réponse avait claquée sans ménagement. Le visage d'Harry se durcit, mais il suffit d'un imperceptible mouvement des sourcils de Severus pour qu'il ferme sa bouche déjà ouverte pour protester.

A leur arrivée à la maison, il se tourna vers Severus avec un mouvement de colère et dit brutalement :

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à être moins cassant lorsque tu es en rogne, Sev !

- Oui. Peut-être. Tu as compris ce qu'Ombrage sous-entendait ?

Là, Harry se sentit soudain revenu plusieurs années en arrière. Qu'est-ce que Severus voulait-il donc entendre ?

- Harry, lorsqu'elle a parlé qu'un jour je pourrai me retrouver à me planquer ici, je suis certain qu'elle voulait dire que je serai séparé de force de toi, et que tu passerai un sale quart d'heure ! En d'autres terme, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse me faire perdre mon emprise sur le vampire, c'est que tu sois torturé, vu ? Alors je peux te dire que rien de l'imaginer me glace littéralement, compris ?

- Mais … elle n'irait pas jusque là ?

- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a sous-entendu !

Harry sentit Severus plus que nerveux, ce qui était une première.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle arrive à me séparer de toi, et qu'elle me désarme, Sev ! Sans compter qu'il me resterait Shiskaa …

- Je sais, mais …

Harry n'eut qu'une solution pour le rassurer à la minute : s'offrir, encore et toujours.

Est-ce que c'était pesant à la longue ? Non pas vraiment. Il le savait, il l'aimait comme cela, avec ses forces et cette faiblesse. Et puis franchement ! Il y a plus désagréable comme corvée, non ? Peut-être d'ici quelques années, il s'agacerait de ce fait, mais pour l'instant, il savourait encore et toujours l'amour qui irradiait de Severus au moment où son côté vampire exigeait la reddition de son calice.

Le soir de Noël, Harry rayonnait. Il avait, dans un acte de courage héroïque, invité les Malefoy en plus des Weasley au complet, de Remus et Tonks, Mark et Sven, sans oublier Hermione, bien entendu. Ils s'étaient bien sûr beaucoup écrit durant ce trimestre, mais rien ne pourrait remplacer une bonne conversation à trois avec Ron comme ils en avaient le secret. Du coup, il lui avait dit de venir en début d'après-midi, ainsi que Ron, tandis que les autres invités devaient arriver pour le réveillon seulement. Et il avait failli danser de joie sur place lorsque Narcissa Malefoy avait décliné l'invitation pour le réveillon. Certes, il était du coup condamné à aller au manoir pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus gagner sur tous les tableaux ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer Hermione dans ses bras dès qu'il la vit. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient et elle semblait en pleine forme. Lorsqu'il accrocha sa cape dans l'entrée, il ne put s'empêcher de siffler légèrement entre ses dents : elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe rouge moulante qui lui allait comme un gant. Légèrement décolletée pour laisser place à l'imagination, elle était suffisamment ample pour la laisser danser à son aise.

- Harry, taquina-t-elle alors qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même pour l'admirer, je croyais que tu étais casé ?

- Rien ne m'empêche de regarder, non ? Tu as décidé de faire tourner la tête à Ron ce soir ?

- Harry ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre nous !

- Si tu le dis …

Le ton d'Harry était narquois. Maintenant qu'il avait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir, il se rendait parfaitement compte que Ron et Hermione n'entretenaient pas les mêmes rapports qu'Hermione et lui. En ce qui le concernait, un amitié solide s'était nouée avec la jeune fille, à la limite de l'amour fraternel, du côté de Ron, il doutait sérieusement que son ami ne la considère que d'un tel œil … Oh, cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir quelques petits amis chacun de leur côté, mais rien de tout cela ne durait vraiment longtemps …

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'arriver si tôt, Harry ? Demanda Hermione curieuse en le sortant de ses réflexions.

- Pour qu'on puisse enfin discuter un peu tous les trois avec Ron, avoua Harry, comme les années précédentes, quoi ! Viens au salon, tu verras, tout est prêt !

- Mais au fait, vous vous êtes débarrassés de Mme Black, ou je rêve ?

Harry sourit tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant d'appeler :

- Sev ! Hermione a une question pour toi ! S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant, ne lâche pas le morceau !

Alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air intrigué, Severus descendit et son expression devint aussitôt suspicieuse en avisant l'œil malicieux d'Harry.

- Bonjour, Hermione, dit-il lentement.

- Bonjours, prof … enfin … Severus, répondit Hermione. Je me demandais simplement où était passé le tableau de Mme Black … Enfin, je ne voudrai pas …

- Etre plus curieuse que d'habitude, souffla ironiquement Severus. Harry, je te jure que tu vas me le payer !

- Je n'ai rien dit comme promis, protesta ce dernier en levant ses mains d'un air innocent. Ce n'est même pas moi qui en ai parlé le premier !

Severus secoua la tête. Maintenant, c'était certain, il allait en entendre parler pendant au moins vingt ans de ça ! Ca allait devenir une anecdote dont tout le monde parlerait à chaque réunion de ce qu'il fallait bien appeler famille ou presque !

- Je vais faire simple Hermione : le tableau a légèrement résisté à son décrochage et lorsqu'enfin il a daigné céder, il a emporté la moitié du mur avec. Fin de l'histoire, et maintenant, si vous ne vous retrouvez pas rapidement tous les deux à vous remémorer tous vos tours pendables de Poudlard, je vais vous trouver de l'occupation, croyez-moi ! En médicomagie, on fait aussi son lot de potions, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répliqua Hermione vivement, ce sont des cours fabuleux dispensés par …

- Stop ! Dit Harry en la bâillonnant de sa main. Je sais parfaitement que ton professeur est cent fois mieux que ton précédent, mais là, Hermione, les potions, je n'en peux plus. J'en mange matin, midi et soir ou presque, alors cet après-midi, je ne veux plus savoir dans quel sens on tourne, ni combien de fois ! Mais rien ne t'empêche de venir avec nous, Sev !

- Ah oui ? Tu es prêt à m'avouer toutes tes frasques de Poudlard ?

Harry pencha un peu la tête sur le côté avant de dire doucement :

- Tu as raison, je vais attendre d'avoir terminé mes études …

Le regard d'Hermione allait de l'un à l'autre, époustouflé. Elle n'avait en fait revu Harry que deux fois depuis leur départ de Poudlard, et il était bien loin le jeune homme, amoureux certes, mais tremblant à l'idée de retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Son ami avait pris de l'assurance après quelques mois de vie de couple. Elle s'en était inquiété malgré ses études, et ce qu'elle voyait la rassurait totalement. Ils s'éloignaient légèrement l'un de l'autre, mais Harry bâtissait sa vie enfin sur des bases solides.

Harry finit par passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers le salon. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron les rejoignait. Il arborait une nouvelle tenue de soirée qui lui seyait parfaitement : gris perle, rehaussée de filets rouges lumineux, la robe tombait à la perfection et étoffait un peu son corps encore dégingandé. Harry scruta le visage d'Hermione à son arrivée, et la légère rougeur qu'il y décela lui confirma ce qu'elle niait : lorsqu'elle pensait à Ron, ce n'était pas le terme amitié qui venait à ses lèvres …

Ils passèrent une après-midi agréable à discuter de leurs nouveaux cours, de l'éviction d'Ombrage après avoir fait jurer à Hermione le secret sur une phrase malheureuse de Ron, et aussi bien entendu de leurs années à Poudlard avec une certaine nostalgie. Paradoxalement, la nostalgie était plus du côté de Ron et d'Hermione que du côté d'Harry. Il finit par dire avec une petite moue d'excuses :

- Je suis tellement plus heureux maintenant avec Severus …

- Ca se voit, Harry, crois-moi, approuva Hermione.

- Je ne peux même pas te contredire, puisque j'ai appris que Severus savait sourire, acquiesça Ron d'une voix chagrine. Mais par contre, Hermione, je peux te dire qu'il est encore plus saoulant que toi lorsqu'il s'agit des devoirs !

- Moi ? Saoulante ? S'insurgea Hermione en élevant légèrement la voix.

- Un peu tout de même ! Renchérit Ron. Tu te rends compte que je me suis retrouvé dès le jour de la rentrée à la bibliothèque ?

- Et bien au moins, il vous fait travailler ! Répliqua Hermione acide.

Harry se contenta de sourire sans prendre part à la chamaillerie qui continuait. C'était si bon de les retrouver tous les deux …

Ron finit par lui demander avec une grimace :

- Au fait, les Malefoy sont là ou pas ce soir ?

- Merlin merci, non, rétorqua Harry. Ils se sont désistés ! Bon, je n'échapperai pas au Nouvel An chez eux, mais vous au moins, vous êtes épargnés !

- Harry ! Tança Hermione. Tu pourrais faire un effort tout de même !

- Mais j'en fais, Hermione, j'en fais ! Je me retrouve presque un samedi par moi au manoir Malefoy ! Et Severus a tellement confiance là-bas, qu'il ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, même la nuit alors qu'il ne dort plus que trois heures !

- Pourquoi il n'a pas confiance ? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

- Parce que personne ne sait où est Lestrange et …

- La mère de Drago est sa sœur, compléta Hermione. Il pense vraiment qu'elle pourrait tenter de te nuire là-bas ?

- Il ne veut prendre aucun risque en tout cas ! Ce qui me va bien puisque je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de me réveiller à ses côtés !

Hermione et Ron eurent l'air légèrement gênés, puis elle reprit :

- Tu arrives au moins à discuter avec Malefoy ?

- Un peu … Mais vu qu'on n'apprécie même pas les mêmes équipes de Quidditch, la conversation est vite limitée ! Enfin, la seule chose qu'il fait de bien, c'est qu'il a plutôt l'air d'être du côté du Chicaneur, que de la Gazette …

- J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de parler à mon père, intervint Ron. Selon lui, entre les deux Malefoy, il y a tout de même des différences. Le fils achète moins de gens et semble un peu plus à cheval sur la légalité.

- Euh … C'est bien du même Malefoy dont on parle là ? Demanda Harry.

- Mais mon père attend aussi de voir ce que ça donnera d'ici quelques mois … En attendant, il ne se prononce pas vraiment pour Fudge au ministère, sans qu'on arrive bien à savoir vers qui il fera pencher la balance …

- Il la fera pencher du côté que je lui indiquerai, intervint une voix moqueuse.

- Sev ! Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes ? Lança Harry d'un ton scandalisé que démentait son léger sourire.

- Depuis que les portes ne sont pas fermées ! Tu te rappelles qu'on a des invités qui arrivent dans un quart d'heure, Harry ?

- Je le sais rien qu'en voyant ta tenue ! Rétorqua gaiement Harry.

Ron et Hermione, eux, étaient silencieux. Certes, pensait Hermione, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais une fois vêtu autrement qu'en noir de la tête aux pieds … Severus était actuellement vêtu d'un robe de sorcier d'un vert sombre, mais rehaussée de liserés plus clairs, et il semblait moins accessible. Elle-même pouvait admettre que son ancien professeur de potions avait un côté séduisant. Enfin, séducteur était plutôt le terme lorsqu'il regardait son ami.

Harry se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Dans un certain sens, il aurait aimé pouvoir passer la soirée seul avec Severus … Il s'ébroua avant de s'élancer à son tour pour se changer en criant :

- Interdiction de les faire fuir, Sev !

Lorsqu'il revint, la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre, et il commença à accueillir ses invités avec joie.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un petit quizz … 

Pourquoi donc, dans ma tête torturée d'auteur, ai-je mis une araignée comme animal pour Harry ?

Que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas laisser de review n'hésitent surtout pas à me laisser juste un petit MP pour me donner leur avis, il sera dûment comptabilisé …

RAR

ElamRogue : pourquoi une araignée ?? Je fais justement un petit quizz à la fin de ce chapitre là pour que chacun puisse donner son avis avant de vous avouer pourquoi je l'ai mise !

Khisanth : alors comme tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul (ou la seule ?) à te poser la question pour l'araignée, réponse donc dans le prochain chapitre …

petite grenouille : si tu adores ça, peut-être pourras-tu répondre à mon quizz alors ??

mangafana : mais chacun découvre la fic à son rythme ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?? Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant et que tu décides à la suivre !


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Pourquoi moi ?   
**Correctrices : luna904, coqcigrue**

Alors qu'il avait revêtu pour Noël une robe de sorcier vert clair bordée de liserés sombres qui faisait le parfait contrepoint de celle de Severus, pour le réveillon du Nouvel An chez les Malefoy, il se fit un malin plaisir de sélectionner sa robe bordeaux gansée d'or, plus élaborée, plus coûteuse, et surtout tellement plus gryffondor ! Elle tombait tant à la perfection sur lui que même Severus n'eut le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit au moment de transplaner au Manoir.

Il se permit un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de Drago lorsque ce dernier jeta un œil noir sur sa tenue, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il en était venu à la conclusion de laisser toujours Drago ouvrir les hostilités pour que Severus n'ait aucun reproche à lui faire. Il grimaça intérieurement en contemplant le monde qui se trouvait déjà à la réception, tout en restant apparemment impassible.

Au dîner, il fut soulagé de constater que Severus et lui étaient entourés de Drago et Narcissa Malefoy, des parents de Mark, ainsi que de Mme Owen, qui, assez étrangement, avait une chaise vide à côté d'elle, et d'un couple qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- M. Potter, s'exclama Mme Owen lorsqu'elle le vit, vous m'avez l'air d'être dans une forme éblouissante ! Serait-ce le départ de votre professeur de défense qui vous fait tant de bien ?

- Mais … comment …, commença Harry avant de se reprendre péniblement, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous avez encore des progrès à faire en dissimulation, M. Potter, mais c'est une matière que vous n'aborderez que l'année prochaine !

- Ah ? Sut seulement répondre Harry faiblement.

C'était clair, ou plutôt totalement obscur : il n'y comprenait rien. Comment diable pouvait-elle connaître tant de choses sur l'école des aurors ?

Alors que Mme Owen lui lançait un petit sourire amusé et que celui de Drago Malefoy était narquois, Severus dit d'une voix assez froide :

- Tu n'as toujours pas fait le rapprochement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh … non ?

- M. Owen, directeur de l'école des aurors, et Mme Owen qui est sans cesse à côté de toi … Il faut que j'insiste encore ?

- Euh … ils sont mariés ?

- Mon cher M. Rogue, vous êtes un peu dur avec lui, je trouve ! Notre patronyme est tout de même répandu en Angleterre …

- Il aurait tout de même pu se poser un peu plus de questions !

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Harry, tu es toujours aussi …

Drago n'acheva pas sa phrase et son visage se durcit. Harry jeta un œil en coin à Severus et esquissa un petit sourire. Ce dernier venait, rien qu'à l'expression de son visage, d'intimer l'ordre à son filleul de se taire. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne rien ajouter et ainsi ne pas fâcher à son tour Severus.

- M. Potter, reprit Mme Owen, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question …

- Et en plus, tu n'as pas lu la Gazette d'aujourd'hui, grogna Severus.

- Je te rappelle que j'avais un programme de révision gargantuesque, se défendit Harry, et qu'à ton dernier avis, la Gazette n'était qu'un ramassis d'inepties …

- C'est juste, il n'empêche qu'elle fait part encore de quelques informations non dénuées de fondement. Comme le renvoi d'Ombrage.

- Alors je dirai que c'est un soulagement de savoir qu'on va enfin travailler la défense en cours au lieu de lire. Même si je suis certain que le rattrapage ne va pas être évident avec le professeur Von Lenhard.

- Vous avez l'air de vous plaire là-bas …

- Beaucoup. Les cours sont passionnants et je peux à nouveau faire du Quidditch, que demander de mieux ?

La soirée passa assez lentement pour lui, bien que Severus ne soit jamais bien loin. A minuit pile, ils se contentèrent de se regarder intensément dans les yeux. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'obtenir le moindre baiser de bonne année devant cette assemblée, et qu'il devrait se contenter d'un sourire à peine esquissé.

- Bonne année à toi, Harry, dit Drago d'une voix traînante.

- Je te souhaite aussi une bonne année avec le même enthousiasme, Drago, répliqua Harry, malicieux.

- Il paraît qu'Ombrage a subi des choses pires qu'à Poudlard pendant un trimestre ?

- Pire ? Ca dépend du point de vue, dit Harry avec un sourire éclatant.

* * *

Flash-Back

* * *

Harry était tendu pour le deuxième cours avec Ombrage. Il savait que Severus voulait tenter quelque chose, mais ce dernier n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce dont il s'agissait. Il entra parmi les premiers en passant devant son professeur pour se mettre immédiatement au fond de la classe.

Il sourit intérieurement en voyant Severus se mettre au premier rang. Que mijotait-il donc ? Il ne le quitta pas des yeux et crut voir un imperceptible mouvement de sa robe du côté où il rangeait sa baguette. Il dut s'astreindre ensuite à sortir son livre, un parchemin, de l'encre en attendant de savoir quel chapitre Ombrage voulait leur faire lire. Dès qu'il eut le chapitre, il fit mine de s'y plonger rapidement, prit des notes aussi correctes que possible, mais son esprit battait la campagne. Il devait serrer les dents pour ne pas relever la tête au moindre bruit suspect dans la classe qui annoncerait un événement inhabituel.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, souffla Ron sans relever sa tête de son propre parchemin.

- Je n'en sais rien et ça m'énerve, répliqua Harry sans bouger.

La fin des deux heures de cours arriva sans que rien ne soit arrivé, à sa grande déception. Il rangea soigneusement ses deux prises de notes, celle sur le chapitre officiel, et celle sur le chapitre qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et enfin, il releva la tête. Il chercha immédiatement Severus du regard. Ce dernier avait un air impassible, mais il lui fit un très léger signe de tête vers l'arrière, là où se trouvait leur professeur.

Celle-ci était assise, un air embarrassé sur le visage. Elle plaqua un sourire mauvais sur son visage avant d'appeler :

- M. Potter. Voyons si vous avez enfin daigné prendre correctement des notes !

Harry se raidit mais ne répliqua pas. Il avança vers le bureau en sortant les notes qui correspondaient au chapitre imposé et lui tendit sans un mot. Il remarqua que Severus avait fait demi-tour pour venir se poster juste derrière lui. Après un long examen, Ombrage finit par lui tendre ses parchemins en disant d'une voix grinçante :

- C'est tout juste, M. Potter. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans piper mot, Severus sur ses talons. Son professeur, en revanche, ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa chaise.

Il se retourna brusquement lorsque Severus dit d'une voix ironique :

- Flanchey ! Je serai toi, je n'attendrai pas que ton professeur sorte de sa salle pour t'accueillir.

- Comment ça ?

- D'après moi, elle a un léger souci qui l'empêche de se lever.

- Ah ah ? D'après toi ? Un léger souci ? Bon, je crois qu'on va entrer pour voir, non ?

Ce ne fut qu'à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, donc chez eux, que Severus finit par dire avec un léger sourire :

- Je crois que ma baguette a accidentellement déclenché un sort de glue sur son siège. Et que sa baguette a été, toujours accidentellement, remplacée par une baguette farceuse des jumeaux …

- Tu as réussi à lui piquer sa baguette dans sa poche lorsque tu es entré dans la salle ?

- Je n'ai pas été espion pour rien, Harry !

- Mais … qu'est-ce que tu as fait de sa baguette ?

- Oh, je crois qu'elle la retrouvera abandonnée à la bibliothèque … La pauvre, tellement préoccupée par son enseignement, qu'elle en oublie sa propre baguette …

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étudiaient dans un silence religieux leur nouveau chapitre de défense concernant les moyens avancés de détruire un vampire. Ce chapitre là, Harry aurait préféré l'éviter, mais le regard moqueur d'Ombrage disait mieux que tout qu'il valait mieux que ses connaissances soient parfaites sur le sujet. Tout à coup, une voix nasillarde rompit le silence :

- Enlève tes gros doigts boudinés de ma peau parfaite, espèce de vieux crapaud !

Tous les étudiants relevèrent la tête et commencèrent à échanger des regards à la fois intrigués et amusés.

- Qui s'est permis de proférer cette phrase ? Demanda Ombrage à mi-voix en commençant à se lever.

- Mais personne espèce d'idiote ! Ricana à nouveau la voix nasillarde.

- Qui ose ? Cria Ombrage dans la classe en tournant aussitôt la tête vers Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas se retenir de sourire, tout en pensant tant bien que mal à ses tiroirs bien rangés pour pratiquer son occlumancie si l'envie prenait à son professeur de vouloir forcer ses barrières mentales.

- Je ne dis que la stricte vérité, protesta la voix d'un ton outré. Tu as des gros doigts boudinés et je ne veux pas qu'ils abîment ma peau parfaite !

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour l'ensemble des étudiants qui explosèrent de rire, à l'exception de Severus qui se contenta de fixer le professeur d'un air ouvertement amusé.

- Qui ? Ose ? Scanda le professeur en hurlant à nouveau et en tapant son livre sur sa table.

- Aie ! Mais tu me fais mal, espèce de crapaud visqueux ! Est-ce que je te cogne contre le mur, moi ? Hurla la voix en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Ombrage ne finit pas sa phrase et regarda soudain son livre d'un air horrifié. Puis, elle le lâcha brutalement comme si elle s'était brûlée …

- Mais aïe, enfin ! Hurla encore la voix tandis que le livre finissait sa course par terre.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de rire. Ron était écroulé sur la table à côté de lui, hoquetant, et il n'avait jamais vu Blaise rire d'aussi bon cœur ! Ils riaient d'autant plus que la voix continuait son monologue vengeur à l'adresse d'Ombrage et que celle-ci était dans l'incapacité de le faire taire. Chaque sort de mutisme lancé provoquait une hausse du volume de la voix, et bientôt celle-ci hurlait à un niveau tel que les rires ne s'entendaient presque plus.

- _Stupefix_ ! Finit par hurler Ombrage.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Hurla la voix. Tu crois vraiment qu'un misérable stupefix peut m'empêcher de parler ? Créature nuisible, crapaud décérébré, bonbon décoratif !

Dans l'espoir de diminuer le son, Ombrage finit par se saisir du livre pour l'envelopper dans sa cape. Hélas pour elle, le livre ne semblait pas du même avis :

- Au secours ! Sortez-moi de là ! Je vais mourir étouffé par cette odeur nauséabonde ! Non, mais, on t'a déjà dit qu'il faut prendre plus qu'un bain par an, tout crapaud que tu es ?

Elle rougit furieusement en serrant encore plus fort le livre dans sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie en criant :

- Devoir sur table ! Je veux un parchemin entier sur les sorts d'amnésie que je ramasserai lorsque je reviendrai !

Harry était bien incapable d'arrêter de rire, tout comme les autres étudiants, alors de là à commencer un devoir ! Au bout de deux minutes, Severus se résigna à leur lancer un sort de tristesse pour apaiser les fous rire et qu'ils puissent travailler. Aux regards interrogateurs, il répondit simplement :

- Elle risque d'être en rogne en revenant, autant qu'on travaille… Et je lèverai le sort à la sortie du cours …

A son retour dans la classe dix minutes plus tard, Harry aurait presque put entendre les dents d'Ombrage grincer de rage : la classe était silencieuse, studieuse, les plumes grattaient sur les parchemins. Les parchemins s'envolèrent vers son bureau sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de finir leurs phrases, mais personne ne dit un mot.

Tous la fixaient d'un air grave. Elle les regarda les uns après les autres sans dire un mot, puis finit par dire à voix basse :

- Reprenez l'étude du chapitre concernant les vampires.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, elle les laissa tous sortir sans rien ajouter, et tous se retrouvèrent finalement dans le couloir en train de rire à nouveau à mesure que Severus enlevait le sort de tristesse. Ils riaient encore lorsqu'ils se présentèrent en potions, ce qui provoqua un sourire indulgent du professeur Matthew.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. Je crois que vous avez déjà bénéficié d'une récréation dans votre précédent cours, j'aimerais maintenant avoir toute votre attention. Rogue, aujourd'hui, vous vous placerez à côté de Mlle Shapping. Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer notre étude des poisons de contact …

La façon d'enseigner du professeur Matthew, à la fois ferme et indulgente par certains côtés, les aida grandement à reprendre leur sérieux.

Ce ne fut qu'en bibliothèque que Severus fit en passant une remarque qui éclaira Harry, Ron et dans une moindre mesure, Blaise :

- Après les plumes à réplique cinglante, je crois que tes frères ont réussi à transférer l'enchantement sur les livres, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

Ron le regarda d'un air hébété avant que son visage ne commence à s'éclairer lentement :

- Mais oui, je crois bien qu'ils m'ont parlé de ça … Mais alors, tu penses que ça pourrait être ce genre de livre qui ait atterri dans les mains d'Ombrage ?

- Qui sait ? Maintenant, au travail !

* * *

Fin du Flash-Back

* * *

Ces anecdotes eurent tout de même le don de dérider légèrement Drago. Severus parvint ensuite à les faire discuter quelques minutes sans qu'aucune pique ne sorte d'un côté ou de l'autre. Malgré tout, Harry fut soulagé lorsque Severus lui indiqua qu'ils pouvaient se retirer.

Après avoir placé la batterie de sorts de protection habituelle, Severus consentit à se détendre et à sourire franchement à Harry. Il posa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, puis s'assit juste à côté de son calice. Comme à l'habitude, son regard s'éclaira tandis qu'il glissait lentement sur les courbes si fines de ce corps qu'il aimait tant.

- Je crois que je ne t'ai pas souhaité la bonne année suffisamment correctement à ton goût …

- Ca me plait assez ta réserve en présence de tiers, répliqua Harry avec un certain détachement. Ca me permet de réclamer plus ensuite …

Le regard qu'il lui lança ensuite n'était que pure malice.

En ce début de nouvelle année, Harry avait très envie d'avancer un petit peu dans son projet personnel, à savoir connaître le plaisir d'inverser les rôles en faisant l'amour. L'air détendu de Severus renforça sa détermination.

Il en était au point mort depuis de longs mois maintenant, depuis sa dispute en août avec Severus en fait. Le vampire n'avait pas apprécié sa rébellion pendant de longues semaines, et ensuite, sa recherche pour son animagus n'avait vraiment pas arrangé les choses ! Mais là, Severus était particulièrement serein …

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Finit-il par lui murmurer entre deux baisers.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, car il était trop occupé à explorer une nouvelle fois ce torse si pâle qui le ravissait tant. Il ne le fit que lorsqu'il se fut également débarrassé de sa chemise et qu'il se plaqua contre lui, peau contre peau. Avec un léger sourire, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je veux te donner du plaisir.

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, se dit Severus. Oh, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce que voulait exactement Harry. La seule vraie question qui restait était la suivante : arriverait-il à se détendre suffisamment pour lui donner tout ce qu'il souhaitait ? Il cessa néanmoins temporairement de réfléchir lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes. Enfin, à bien y regarder, pas seulement son pantalon puisqu'il sentait déjà une bouche chaude l'entourer délicatement. Harry savait désormais lui faire voir des étoiles en quelques minutes. Il savait jouer avec sa langue, ses lèvres, ses mains de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus faire qu'une seule chose : s'accrocher aux draps et gémir. Ou crier. Ou hurler. Le tout selon le bon vouloir de son amant.

Lorsqu'il descendit péniblement de son merveilleux nuage créé par Harry, il découvrit sur son visage un mélange de détermination et de tendresse exceptionnel. Mais son âne préféré s'enduisait tout de même trois doigts de lubrifiant, ce qui était déjà … au moins deux de trop à son goût.

- Je pourrais peut-être te rendre la pareille, suggéra-t-il doucement.

- Plus tard, contra Harry, plus tard, tu feras absolument tout ce dont tu as envie. Mais pour l'instant …

Harry reprit sa bouche avec autant de fougue que de douceur. Puis sa bouche recommença à descendre le long de son corps. Sou cou, ses épaules, son torse, ses mamelons si sensibles furent tour à tour la cible de sa bouche talentueuse. Le tout avec un art suffisamment consommé pour le rendre à nouveau pantelant de désir.

Harry intercepta un regard de Severus qu'il qualifia en lui-même d'inquiet, lorsqu'il commença à faire glisser sa main, et plus précisément un doigt vers son intimité. Il ferma lui-même les yeux sous le plaisir de sentir la chaleur se refermer sur son doigt. Merlin ! Il savourait par anticipation l'effet que cela produirait sur lui lorsqu'il remplacerait ses doigts par son membre qui n'attendait que cela. Mais il était encore loin de cet instant, il fallait tout d'abord qu'il distrait son compagnon de la légère douleur, et qu'il le prépare plus que soigneusement. Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles se détendre tranquillement, il retira lentement son doigt pour en ajouter un deuxième aussitôt.

Il savait que la brûlure était plus présente mais il continua à explorer délicatement l'intimité de son partenaire. Il suffisait qu'il prenne Severus de vitesse. Et effectivement, alors que celui-ci commençait à protester, il trouva le point qui le fit se rejeter brutalement en arrière sur le lit, vaincu par le plaisir. Il s'appliqua donc à venir toucher ce point particulier pour le distraire efficacement de la douleur provoquée par ses doigts qui cherchaient à ouvrir l'étroite intimité. Au moment où Severus commença à soulever ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements, il s'autorisa un petit sourire et en profita pour glisser un troisième doigt.

En entendant le gémissement de douleur de Severus, il se pencha immédiatement pour le prendre dans sa bouche en même temps. Il sentait que Severus avait refermé sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de continuer son exploration, mais sa bouche provoqua la confusion voulue.

Severus ne savait plus à quel mage se vouer : d'un côté cette bouche si experte qui le comblait, d'un autre côté, ces doigts à la fois inquisiteurs et délicieux. Le vampire se rebellait contre la douleur intime, tandis que l'humain appelait à plus d'union encore. Il commençait réellement à comprendre pourquoi Harry était si avide d'être pénétré. C'était une sensation extraordinaire, si on exceptait un certain inconfort passager. Mais il réalisa en même temps que le vampire ne laisserait pas son calice aller plus loin, en tout cas pour ce soir là. Il s'empara donc, dans une certaine brume de plaisir, du lubrifiant à son tour, et se redressa pour préparer Harry. Il était hors de question que ce dernier ne reçoive pas sa part d'attention.

En sentant des doigts doux, mais pressés, le pénétrer, Harry comprit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir-là qu'il pourrait inverser les positions. Il cessa donc toute activité avec sa bouche pour ne pas trop exciter son partenaire. Mais il tenait à maintenir l'activité de ses doigts tant que Severus le préparait. Leurs mouvements devinrent donc semblables, et leur arrachèrent les mêmes gémissements de satisfaction.

Lorsque Severus retira ses doigts, Harry bascula sur le dos et tendit les bras.

- Une position simple ? Chuchota Severus en prenant ses jambes sur ses épaules.

- J'aime quand tu m'enveloppes comme ça, répondit Harry en posant ses mains sur les bras de Severus.

- Je vais encore devoir porter la marque de tes ongles sur mes bras ?

- Je suis professionnel en sort de camouflage si tu ne veux pas que ça se voie au cours de Von Lenhard lundi prochain …

- Ensemble, maintenant, Harry, murmura Severus en amorçant sa pénétration.

Il reconnaissait toute la différence entre Harry et lui : il sentait l'étroit fourreau s'adapter rapidement à l'intrusion, là où il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes à lui. Il cessa de penser à cette hypothèse lorsqu'il fut profondément enfoui pour se préoccuper uniquement d'une seule chose : combler son partenaire. Il aurait voulu aller lentement, faire monter le plaisir petit à petit, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le loisir :

- Vite … Sev ! J'ai besoin …

Il accéléra donc le mouvement de ses hanches pour le combler. Et au moment où Harry commença à débiter des mots sans suite en fourchelangue, Severus sut que la fin était proche. Cette langue avait une sonorité qui était un aphrodisiaque pour lui. Ils atteignirent le plaisir au même moment.

Plusieurs minutes après, Severus continuait à laisser lentement courir ses mains sur le corps d'Harry. Il décida d'aborder lui-même le sujet délicat :

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai un jour, Harry …

- Je sais que tu vas déjà beaucoup plus loin que tout ce que tu avais pu imaginer, Sev ! Je suis déjà heureux de te faire connaître ce plaisir ! Tout à l'heure, c'était déjà si bon que tu me laisses faire, que j'ai cru que j'allais jouir juste en glissant un doigt en toi …

- Mais tu avais aussi envie de me prendre entièrement …

- Bien sûr, mais … enfin … je crois que j'ai autant envie de te pénétrer que de te faire connaître le plaisir d'être pénétré … Comment t'expliquer ? C'est vraiment que …

- J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Harry, coupa doucement Severus. Et c'est parce que je sais que tu es dans cet état d'esprit que je peux me laisser faire. Maintenant, une partie de moi ne peut pas supporter cette douleur. Laisse-moi finir. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler très douloureux, j'ai subi tellement pire, mais …

- Mais le vampire ne peut pas supporter la douleur dans son intimité ?

- Oui.

- Alors, reprit lentement Harry, j'arriverai à lui faire comprendre que la douleur n'est que passagère. Que le plaisir la remplace avantageusement. J'ai des dizaines d'années pour ça, Sev. Des dizaines.

Severus le serra étroitement contre lui. James Potter devait se retourner dans sa tombe, mais son fils était vraiment un compagnon idéal.

La reprise des cours de janvier sonna pour Harry une somme de travail accrue. En effet, le professeur Von Lenhard avait balayé d'un revers de main leur apprentissage avec Ombrage, leur avait fait acheter un nouveau manuel, et avait déclaré :

- Maintenant, vous allez commencer à travailler ! Nous avons deux trimestres pour faire le travail d'une année scolaire !

Ceux qui avaient le même professeur en Défense avancée ne furent pas surpris, mais pour les autres, dont Blaise, le choc était rude. Ses méthodes étaient rigoureusement les mêmes et demandaient que chacun sorte le meilleur de soi !

A l'extérieur de l'école des aurors, les élections se rapprochaient et la communauté sorcière se divisait de plus en plus : pour ou contre Fudge ? Les angoisses dues à Voldemort diminuaient lentement, et une partie de la population sorcière commençait à penser que leur ministre n'était pas si incapable que ça en temps de paix … Rufus Scrimgeour avait pendant un temps songé à se présenter aux élections, mais, selon Severus, il en avait été habilement dissuadé par Dumbledore.

- Albus préférerait quelqu'un qui soit plus impartial dans ses jugements.

- Il a donc quelqu'un en tête ? Avait demandé Harry.

- Oui, Amelia Bones, qui préside toujours le Magenmagot. On verra d'ici quelques semaines s'il a réussi dans son entreprise de persuasion …

Deux mois après, début mars, deux mois avant les élections, Harry sut que Dumbledore avait été persuasif en lisant le gros titre du Chicaneur : « Amelia Bones ministre ? ». Cependant, le lendemain, il ne put s'empêcher de pester à haute voix en voyant le gros titre : « Le procès en réhabilitation de Sirius Black ajourné – Fudge estime qu'Amelia Bones n'est plus en mesure d'être impartiale dans cette affaire ».

- Mais je le hais, gronda-t-il.

- Qui ? S'enquit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais cet espèce de crapule pleine de poux de Fudge !

- Ah ? Ce n'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a fait ajourner le procès de Sirius !

- Ah. Il n'y a plus que deux mois avant les élections, Harry. Ce ne sont pas ces deux mois qui changeront quoi que ce soit pour ton parrain, ni pour toi …

- Et si c'est Fudge qui est élu ?

- Malgré ce qu'en dit la Gazette, il est en très mauvaise posture. Le Chicaneur ne le clame pas sur les toits à la demande d'Albus, mais la majorité des électeurs voteront n'importe qui sauf Fudge …

Fin février, Harry était bien embêté pour sa transformation en animagus. Certes, l'araignée, la chouette, le moustique, l'âne et le lapin s'étaient assez vite mis en retrait, l'âne avec moins de bonne volonté que les autres ce qui avait fait à nouveau rire Severus, mais ni le serpent, ni le lynx ne semblaient vouloir céder du terrain à l'autre. Au bout de deux mois, cela commençait même à intriguer le professeur McGonagall.

- Je pense, Harry, que vous allez encore vous distinguer, finit-elle par dire avec bonne humeur.

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- Parce que si en deux mois, aucun de vos deux animaux ne cède devant l'autre, c'est qu'il est probable que vous soyez un multianimagus. Ce qui est finalement assez logique, si on pense aux pouvoirs que Voldemort vous avait transmis lorsque vous aviez un an …

- Même mort, il continue à me pourrir la vie celui-là ! Gémit Harry. C'est ça, ris-bien, toi, grogna-t-il à l'attention de Severus qui avait un sourire moqueur.

- Je suis sûr d'une chose, rétorqua ce dernier, la vie avec toi est toujours pleine de surprises !

- Bien, reprit le professeur McGonagall, il faut que je fasse des recherches alors, Harry. Je ne maîtrise pas très bien le processus de transformation pour un multianimagus, et je tiens à ce que tu y arrives du premier coup.

- Tant que vous y êtes, Minerva, vous pourriez voir dans vos recherches si je vais aussi perdre le lien avec lui lorsqu'il sera sous sa forme animagus comme lorsqu'il est sous l'effet du sort ?

- Mon cher Severus, n'espérez pas que je trouve grand chose ! Il y a peu d'animagus, peu de calices, il n'y a donc qu'une chance infime pour que je trouve la trace répertoriée d'un animagus calice dans toutes les bibliothèques du monde ! Je crains qu'Harry ne soit encore le premier dans ce cas …

- Est-ce que Merlin pourrait enfin me laisser faire une chose comme tout le monde, gémit à nouveau Harry.

La détresse d'Harry était tellement palpable à cet instant que le professeur de métamorphose se retira discrètement le plus rapidement possible. Elle entraperçut juste du coin de l'œil, sans le vouloir, Severus qui se jetait sur son calice pour l'enlacer.

Harry en avait assez de ne rien faire comme tout le monde. Il n'était donc bon qu'à cela ? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir résisté à la mort à un an, d'avoir tué le mage noir à dix-huit ans ? Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Severus passa de longues minutes à tenter de le rassurer, de le réconforter, mais rien n'y faisait. Les minutes se transformaient en heures, mais il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son apitoiement sur lui-même. Il avait même essayé les sarcasmes, mais ils avaient glissé sur son calice sans qu'il soit bien sûr qu'il les ait entendus. L'humeur d'Harry était toujours en dents de scie depuis plus de six mois, bien qu'il tente de lui dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait. A savoir, dans son cas, il ne se plaignait jamais en paroles, Severus le savait juste dans leur lien. En contrepartie, lui-même n'en parlait jamais, le traitait de la même façon ces jours là que les autres, ce qui semblait contribuer à aider Harry.

C'est pourquoi il était assez démuni devant cette crise ouverte. Tout en entourant Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait, il finit par se rappeler ce qu'Harry lui avait dit lors de cette fameuse soirée au ministère. Etre son calice était l'une des rares choses qu'Harry avait choisi par lui-même. Avant même de savoir qu'ils étaient en union sorcière. Avant même de savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Il le prit donc contre lui et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il le déshabilla lentement avant de l'allonger confortablement sur leur lit. Il sut qu'il avait raison, lorsqu'il vit Harry lui tendre son cou. Et une fois encore, il sentit son apaisement au fur et à mesure où il buvait lentement. Il était désormais capable de se contenter de la vitesse normale de saignement lorsqu'il voulait que la morsure dure. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il sentit Harry serein. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il avait fermé ses yeux.

- Ca c'est la normalité, souffla-t-il doucement. En tout cas, ce que j'ai choisi comme normal pour moi …

Severus n'ajouta rien, et le laissa glisser dans le sommeil, épuisé.

Sans qu'Harry ne le sache, Severus avait aussi de longues conversations avec Albus, concernant les agissements de Lestrange et Pettigrew. Ou plutôt leur silence plus qu'inquiétant, et toutes ces petites choses qui vous font penser que quelque chose se trame dans l'ombre, sans que vous puissiez mettre la main dessus. Ca allait d'un cambriolage discret de l'école des aurors, au déclenchement inexpliqué des alarmes de Poudlard par deux fois en passant par la disparition de deux marchands sur le chemin de traverse : le tenancier de l'Apothicaire Slug et Jiggers, ainsi que l'un des vendeurs de la bijouterie où s'était rendu Severus en juillet.

Quoiqu'Harry pourrait en dire si cela venait à ses oreilles plus tard, Severus ne lui disait rien parce qu'il n'y avait rien de concret qui semble le concerner de près, ou même de loin. Il se contentait de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, dans la limite du raisonnable. Il participait, d'assez mauvais cœur, aux réjouissantes étudiantes pour qu'Harry puisse en profiter sans qu'il soit loin de lui.

Mais d'aussi près qu'il le serre, il ne put empêcher l'inévitable. Le plan avait été trop bien concocté, trop minutieusement préparé.

En cette fin mars, il était tout à sa tâche de poursuiveur dans le match les opposants à la faculté de médicomagie.

Il ne vit pas le vif se teindre quelques secondes en bleu avant de reprendre son apparence normale.

Harry, lui, vit le vif d'or.

Juste quelques secondes après qu'il eut reprit son aspect normal.

Et il se lança à sa poursuite, tout comme l'attrapeur adverse.

Et il joua ensuite avec dextérité pour empêcher l'autre de l'atteindre.

Et il l'attrapa le premier.

Il y avait comme un crochet qui l'avait pris au nombril.

Une impression de déjà vu.

Un portoloin.

* * *

Petit rappel 

Un auteur mort ne peut rien publier.

Un auteur sous imperium ne peut obéir qu'aux ordres et donc ce serait à vous d'écrire la suite de la fic.

Un auteur qui subit des doloris passe plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie pour se remettre …

Un auteur couvert de tomates a les doigts qui glissent sur le clavier et ne peut pas écrire correctement …

* * *

La réponse au petit quizz, ou pourquoi j'ai choisi de mettre une araignée :

- pour son côté « collant » et « j'arrive à me glisser où je veux, quand je veux »

- pour sa discrétion

- pour son côté solitaire également

J'espère que vous penserez comme moi que ça correspond assez bien à une partie d'Harry.

Et qu'est ce que VOUS en avez pensé (en vrac je vous donne tout ce qu'on m'a cité)

- Concernant l'araignée bah je ne vois que son coté comment dire pas timide mais craintif, qui finit toujours par arriver au but qu'il s'était donné ! (Luna904)

- Je manque d'inspiration euh, ça tisse une toile, bof pas très harry plus sev... Est-ce en relation avec son régime alimentaire? Ouais... (Nadween)

- pr embeter ron? (Shamra)

- l'araignÃ©e symbolise son cotÃ© sombre (katerine 17 )

- 1 - peut-être est-ce en rapport à la manière dont les araignées capturent et dévorent leurs proies ( l'exaltation de ressentir que le piège se referme sans échappatoire - c'est qu'Harry peut être rancunier ! )  
Ainsi si cela s'en rapproche, mon esprit tordu y décèle rapport avec OMBRAGE-scarrabée ( MIAM-MIAM la bestiole ! ) - 2 - peut être est-ce en rapport avec les liens tissés entre Harry et toutes les personnes qui comptent pour lui. ( comme la toile-web du Net ) (Soleil du Matin)

- Pour moi, quand on voit Harry agir face à la menace du ministère qui veut le séparer de Severus, ou encore la façon d'agir de Harry quand il est avec Severus, même si il subbit la possessivité et l'exclusivité de Severus, je crois qu'il est tout aussi possessif et exclusif que Severus. Je dirai que lorsqu'il a une proie (Severus) il la tient dans ses fillets (par la séduction, par la façon dont il s'offre à son vampire, par plein de détail). C'est vraiment ça, il emprisonne sa proie comme l'arraignée le fait avec sa toile. Ceci dit, sa toile peut être utilisée comme protection (pour ses amis par exemple). (La Rose de Minuit).

- Pour l'araignée... Moi je dirais que c'est parce qu'Harry fait peur. Je m'explique : la plupart des gens ont un mouvement de recul devant une araignée, qu'elle soit dangereuse ou pas. Eh bien pour Ry, c'est un peu pareil : certains (dont Fudge, pour ne citer que lui) ont peur de lui parce qu'il est puissant, de façon instinctive, sans chercher à savoir s'il se servira mal de sa puissance ou pas. (Ishtar205)

- peut-Ãªtre en homage Ã Hagrid ? (ElamRogue)

- C'est je crois une consÃ©quence de sa petite enfance avec les Dursley, je m'explique une araignÃ© c'est discret on ne la voie pas toujours mais elle est toujours la, donc je crois que c'est le cotÃ© profil bas que Harry a Ã©tÃ© forcÃ© de prendre durant sa jeunesse que l'araignÃ© exprime (petite grenouille)

-Une arraignÃ©e ? Je pense que sa rencontre avec Aragog l'a bouleversÃ© ou traumatisÃ© au choix. En tout cas, c'est vrai que c'est un animal curieux. (Thealie)

- Ta tête torturée d'auteur a mis une arraignée parce que c'est dégoutant (Vif d'Or)

La plus comique (à mon sens) :

- c p-e parce que tu as une araignée dans le plafond et qu'a ce moment la elle etait a cote de l'image de ce povre Harry quand tu a imagine cette scene. LOL (Rowane)

Et j'espère que vous remarquerez que « La Rose de Minuit » et « Soleil du Matin » ont fait une analyse assez similaire !

Bon, je ne ferai honte à personne en citant ceux qui n'ont eu absolument aucune idée, mais qui ont eu le courage de l'avouer, ils se reconnaîtront !

RAR

Yukiko : je t'ai donné la réponse au quizz

Lukas Black : j'espère que la réponse au quizz t'aura plue !

Narcissss : je mènerai ma fic jusqu'au bout (bon sauf cas d'extrême force majeure), comme je fais pour toutes mes fics. Je publie toutes les semaines, occasionnellement pour l'instant tous les quinze jours ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et ne vois pas de quelle fic tu veux parler, hélas pour toi.

Khisanth : « Chaud lapin » : je n'y avais pas pensé non plus !

jenni944 : le moustique ? La sale bête qui te pourri tes nuits qui que par sa présence ?? Ca ne te rappelle pas un certain Harry qui a pourri la non-vie de Voldemort, par exemple ?

katerine 17 : comme tu peux constater, j'ai imaginé un peu autre chose pour l'araignée.

Stef : j'espère que la suite t'aura plue alors !

Amand1 : oh oh, mon chapitre était si captivant que tu ne pouvais décrocher ? J'en suis flattée ! Effectivement, nous reverrons encore Ombrage … plus tard ! Et pour Mark et Sven, je n'ai pas détaillé leur rencontre au réveillon, car ils se verront plus longuement plus tard, encore une fois …

Soleil du Matin : merci beaucoup pour cette sympathique review et encore plus de mercis pour ces compliments touchants. Heureusement que j'aime ce que j'écris, sinon je ne pourrai pas continuer ! Et je ne compte pas mon temps : ça dépend vraiment de l'inspiration, de ce que j'ai à faire et autre !

Moi : une dépendance ? Arg ! Quelle horreur ! Ca résonne comme une drogue … Heureusement, ça coûte moins cher, ça détruit moins l'organisme, et finalement on se sèvre assez facilement !

Saphyre : nous aurons plus tard des choses concernant leurs magies. Et comme tu peux constater, Harry n'a pas perdu de vue son objectif de faire découvrir certains plaisirs à Severus !

ElamRogue : eh non, pas d'hommage à Hagrid

petite grenouille : j'espère que ma réponse au quizz ne t'aura pas déçue !

bois-moi : je suis heureuse que tu apprécies toutes mes fics, et je ne pense pas qu'une relation Drago / Harry puisse être traitée de la même façon que Harry / Severus, d'où le changement par rapport à Narly !

yumeni :heureuse de te revoir et de constater que ma fic te plaît toujours autant. Je ne sais pas où je pêche mes idées … Je n'ai pas oublié les parents de Mark et ses sœurs, tout ce petit monde reviendra un peu plus tard !

eliwan : le moustique ? C'est pour le côté agaçant de l'animal qui te pourrit la nuit …


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Angoisse 

**Correctrice : luna904**

Un frisson de peur transperça Severus alors qu'il avait le souaffle en main et il se retourna immédiatement vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Harry. L'attrapeur adverse, un grand garçon brun était sidéré.

- Où est-il ? Hurla Severus en arrivant près de lui.

- Je … je ne sais pas, balbutia ce dernier en se recroquevillant sous l'intensité du regard qui pesait sur lui. Il … il a … disparu … au moment où il attrapait le vif …

Un portoloin, ragea immédiatement Severus.

Un deuxième frisson de peur le transperça à nouveau, et son côté vampire le fit tenter de transplaner immédiatement. Quoi qu'il se passe, quel que soit l'auteur du portoloin, il était mort.

Mais à sa grande horreur, il se heurta à une muraille invisible lors de son transplanage. Il fut rejeté violemment à son point de départ, à savoir en vol, dans le stade de Quidditch. Il hurla de frustration.

Son calice était en danger, avait peur, et il était incapable de le rejoindre !

- Rogue ! Descendez immédiatement de ce balai, entendit-il.

Une moitié de son être se rebella devant cet ordre brutal, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard déterminé du professeur Von Lenhard, qui tenait sa baguette à la main, il arriva à se conformer à ce qui lui était demandé.

D'un geste, le professeur fit reculer tous les joueurs, ainsi que l'arbitre, qui s'étaient rapprochés.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le rejoindre ? Affirma le professeur Von Lenhard.

- Non, fit Severus entre ses dents.

- Vous allez rentrer chez vous, Rogue, vous m'entendez ?

- Je dois le retrouver, contra Severus.

- Vous devez déjà rentrer chez vous. Nous allons trouver un moyen pour que vous le rejoigniez. Mais vous devez garder vos forces pour lui !

Un troisième frisson de peur le parcourut et il vit aussitôt le professeur Von Lenhard lever sa baguette, prêt à se défendre.

- Montrez à tout le monde que vous vous maîtrisez, Rogue. Vous en êtes capable. Maintenant, emmenez-moi chez vous en transplanant … Dumbledore est prévenu.

Severus ne dut qu'au regard fixe du professeur de maîtriser son côté vampire. Il lui prit le bras et transplana devant le Square Grimmaurd.

- Il y a toujours un gardien du secret, parvint-il à cracher. Et on ne peut pas transplaner directement à l'intérieur.

- Parfait. Rentrez Rogue. Et n'essayez même pas de ressortir, je reste en faction jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est compris ?

- Je veux le rejoindre, hurla tout à coup Severus.

- Dès qu'on aura trouvé où, vous le rejoindrez. Maintenant, entrez dans cette maison.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés à voix basse, les syllabes détachées, mais l'intonation était hypnotique. Severus recula vers l'entrée de la maison et franchit difficilement le seuil. Arrivé dans l'entrée, il s'effondra en gémissant contre le mur.

Son devoir de protection.

Son calice.

Son amour.

Il le laissait seul.

Il ne méritait pas cet amour.

Il aurait dû le protéger plus efficacement.

Le temps lui avait déjà paru infini depuis sa disparition, lorsqu'il se plia en deux sous le poids de la souffrance. Nul doute qu'Harry subissait le doloris. La torture était pour lui presque aussi intense que la souffrance physique ressentie par son calice. Les minutes lui semblaient des heures. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux bruits qui se firent tout à coup dans la maison, tendu pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas laisser le vampire prendre le pas sur l'humain.

- Il est là.

Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix d'Albus, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien, excepté la souffrance intolérable infligée à Harry. Mais le doute ne fut plus permis lorsqu'il croisa deux yeux bleus qui ne pétillaient pas cette fois. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, il vit Albus reculer légèrement et capta du coin de l'œil le mouvement de sa main qui allait chercher sa baguette.

- Severus, existe-t-il actuellement une personne pour laquelle vous ne serez pas dangereux ? Demanda simplement le directeur de Poudlard.

- Pas dangereux ? Alors qu'Harry est torturé ? Haleta péniblement Severus. Dégagez Albus. Dégagez pendant que je me maîtrise encore. Dégagez avant que la soif ne devienne insupportable. Avant que je vous inflige ce qu'ils infligent à Harry.

- Je vois, répliqua lentement le directeur alors que son visage durcissait dangereusement.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta d'un ton froid :

- Rufus a déjà mis ses meilleurs aurors sur cette affaire. Nous le retrouverons, Severus. Nous le retrouverons. Il n'y a pas tant d'endroit que cela qui ont un sort d'anti-transplanage.

Plus tard, Severus n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de minutes ou d'heures, il reconnut la voix de Sven non loin de lui :

- _Expelliarmus _!

Il n'eut aucune force pour se protéger, sa baguette s'envola d'un côté, lui de l'autre. Il heurta violemment le mur, mais ne se rendit même pas compte de la douleur infligée à son bras. La torture interne qu'il ressentait était bien trop intense pour cela.

- Maintenant Severus, tu vas me suivre. Et ne cherche pas ta baguette, ni la mienne, elles sont en possession d'Albus maintenant.

- C'est … effroyable …

Le ton de Severus était pitoyable, il le savait. Mais au moins, il s'effondrait devant un ami.

- Je sais que tout ce que je peux imaginer ne doit pas atteindre le dixième de ta souffrance Severus, mais pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas rester dans cette pièce. Nous en avons besoin pour circuler.

- Je ne peux pas bouger ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Hurla Severus.

- Mais si tu le peux, rétorqua Sven froidement. Je te tiens, et tu vas bouger ! Crois-moi !

Il avait joint le geste à la parole et tenait fermement Severus par la taille pour le relever. Ce dernier n'eut que le temps de jeter son bras autour des épaules de son ami pour ne pas tomber.

Severus sentit que Sven le portait quasiment dans les escaliers et qu'il le faisait entrer dans une pièce dénuée de tout ameublement.

- Bon, te voilà à bon port, dit Sven en soufflant. Maintenant, un conseil Severus : n'essaye pas de franchir le seuil de la porte, Dumbledore l'a sciemment piégé pour te maintenir à l'intérieur.

- Enfermé comme une bête dangereuse ? Gronda brutalement Severus.

- Albus et moi te connaissons bien Severus. Nous savons que tu t'en voudrais bien trop si tu t'en prenais à quelqu'un d'autre sous l'emprise de cette torture là. De même que Remus a admis qu'il devait passer les nuits de pleine lune seul, tu dois admettre que tu dois être seul, ou à la rigueur avec moi, lorsque tu es séparé de ton calice et qu'il est torturé.

Severus ne put que s'écrouler sur le sol en gémissant lorsqu'une vague de douleur encore plus forte le submergea. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la souffrance se stoppa net pour être remplacée par une autre, nettement moins élevée, diffuse, qui le désorienta. Le lien était toujours là, mais si faible, si tenu …

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sven, compatissant.

- Le lien n'est pas coupé, mais c'est comme si on avait mis un couvercle dessus. Il est … assourdi …

- Je vais prévenir Albus que tu es là, maintenant …

Severus finit par s'asseoir péniblement contre un mur. Son corps était encore parcouru de frissons dus à la douleur éprouvée précédemment. Il pouvait raisonner plus clairement maintenant que son côté vampire ne ressentait plus aussi durement les tourments éprouvés par son calice.

Merlin ! Pourquoi était-ce toujours Harry qui vivait le plus difficile ? Oh certes, il s'attendait à un coup fourré de la part de Lestrange, car elle était derrière tout cela, il en était persuadé, mais pour tout dire, il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle s'en prenne à lui, pas à Harry … Mais en bon stratège, il devait admettre qu'elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups en le torturant ainsi : ils seraient aussi marqués l'un que l'autre. Il s'obligea ensuite à réfléchir sur les maigres indices qu'il avait en sa possession. Mais quel rapport trouver entre les alarmes de Poudlard et la disparition de deux marchands ? La seule piste entre le joaillier et eux, il l'avait donnée à Albus : c'était Shiskaa. Seulement, aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'étaient encore que trois à connaître les capacités de ce collier : Harry, Albus et lui.

Il tourna la tête d'un air las lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Sven avait un visage impassible lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui :

- Dumbledore se déplace personnellement sur tous les lieux qui ont le sort qui t'empêche de le rejoindre. Mais ton filleul vient de t'envoyer ce message.

Il lui tendit un parchemin que Severus déplia tout en constatant amèrement que ses mains tremblaient.

Severus 

_Est-il absolument indispensable que le ministère entre dans le manoir sans aucune autorisation ? Je ne crois guère à leur histoire qu'Harry ait été enlevé …_

_Drago_

A la fin de sa lecture, Severus dit lentement :

- Il faut me laisser y aller, Sven. Ainsi Drago n'aura pas à s'abaisser devant le ministère et je saurai si Harry est là-bas ou non.

- Dumbledore s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce goût là. Nous pouvons donc descendre et transplaner là-bas. Mais c'est moi qui transplane, Severus. Tu es trop faible pour faire autrement.

Une fois debout, Severus ne put qu'admettre cette triste réalité : il ne pouvait transplaner de lui-même.

- Pourquoi ça m'a mis dans cet état ? Ca n'a tout de même pas duré si longtemps que ça ! Pesta-t-il en descendant avec précaution les escaliers.

- Ca fait maintenant huit heures bientôt qu'Harry a disparu …

- Hein ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Tu crois que je me permettrai ce genre de bassesse vu la situation ?

- Huit heures …

- Pourquoi crois-tu que le ministère en est réduit à frapper aux portes des Malefoy ?

A peine furent-ils dans la rue que Sven les transplana dans le parc du manoir. Le chemin vers l'entrée de la maison lui parut interminable, et il s'étonna que la porte soit grande ouverte.

- Dumbledore a rassemblé tout le monde dans le salon indiqué à savoir, les aurors, Scrimgeour, ton filleul et sa mère. Pour que tu aies le champ libre pour nous indiquer si Harry est là ou non.

- Drago doit abaisser certaines sécurités pour que j'en sois sûr.

Lorsqu'il eut franchi le pas de la porte, il aperçut Drago et Albus sur le seuil de la porte du salon qui se trouvait juste à droite en entrant. Drago accusa visiblement le coup en constatant l'état de son parrain de ses propres yeux.

- Ne vous rapprochez pas, M. Malefoy, dit Dumbledore en se plaçant légèrement devant lui, baguette en main.

- Mais …, commença Drago.

- Je suis désolé, M. Malefoy, pas de mais, coupa Dumbledore. Severus n'a plus qu'une seule idée en tête, retrouver Harry. Ne vous mettez surtout pas en travers de son chemin …

- Drago, dit Severus d'une voix sourde, va baisser les protections que tu sais. Je veux un plein accès à toutes les pièces de la maison. Albus, veillez à ce que personne du ministère ne le voit faire …

- Je vous suis, M. Malefoy, répliqua Dumbledore. Non, Rufus, vous restez ici. Vous même, vous ne permettriez pas que quiconque connaisse le secret des charmes placés sur le ministère, alors laissez à M. Malefoy les secrets du manoir.

Ils disparurent par une porte au fond du couloir, non sans avoir fait, sous l'impulsion de Dumbledore, un large détour pour passer le plus loin possible de Severus. Drago avait vu la torture inscrite sur le visage et dans les yeux de Severus. Il se hâtait vers le cœur du manoir, sans se préoccuper du fait que Dumbledore puisse suivre ou non. Après s'être rendu au troisième sous-sol, il se tourna vers Dumbledore avec un œil interrogatif. Ce dernier avait depuis longtemps abandonné ses airs de papy gâteau et il dit rapidement :

- J'ai compris, M. Malefoy, je vous attend ici.

Deux minutes plus tard, inquiet de laisser le manoir avec ces protections là inopérantes, Drago repartait au pas de course vers l'entrée. Et il découvrit, dépité, que Severus secouait la tête avec découragement.

- Il n'est pas là …

- Rentrez chez vous, Severus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix polaire.

De retour chez lui, accompagné par Sven dans la pièce spécialement aménagée pour lui, Severus commença à ressentir les effets de la soif. Il avait besoin de boire le sang d'Harry. Son regard croisa celui de Sven et ce dernier fit une grimace qui montra à Severus qu'il avait compris :

- Reste-là, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire …

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous faites depuis bientôt neuf heures si j'ai bien compris ? Cracha Severus.

- Depuis neuf heures, on cherche Harry, maintenant, il va aussi falloir te trouver du sang …

- C'est le sang d'Harry que je veux !

Le hurlement de Severus dut s'entendre dans toute la maison, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ce sang chaud, sucré par toutes les douceurs dont Harry raffolait, donné avec tellement de confiance, d'abandon …

Sven descendit au salon pour trouver des visages anxieux et inquiets. Mark était là, bien entendu, Ron était encore en tenue de Quidditch et étreignait la main d'Hermione. Molly et Arthur Weasley semblaient retournés, et les jumeaux avaient un air grave que Sven ne se rappelait pas leur avoir vu, même au soir de la bataille contre Voldemort. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et il annonça :

- Problème suivant : avec ce qu'il a subi, Severus commence à avoir soif.

- Les substituts ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Déjà, avant c'était infect, mais là, je crains qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que d'en sentir l'odeur. Non, il va lui falloir du sang frais …

- Je vois, répliqua Dumbledore, soucieux. Molly, allez appeler Mme Pomfresh pour savoir si elle a une idée. Mark pourrait-il vous fournir tous les deux en quantité suffisante ?

- C'est hors de question ! Rétorqua Sven d'une voix polaire. Je ne peux pas le partager … même avec Severus …

- C'était juste une question, répondit Dumbledore, apaisant.

- Et si on faisait comme une transfusion ? Demanda Hermione.

- Développez, Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore en braquant son regard sur elle.

- Lorsque les moldus ont des accidents, et qu'ils perdent beaucoup de sang, ils ne disposent pas de potion de régénération sanguine. En revanche, les médecins peuvent leur donner une poche de sang, qui a été au préalable prélevée sur un donneur. A condition que les sang soient compatibles, bien entendu … Alors, pour Severus, si on nous prélève du sang et que lui le boit directement, ça pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire ?

- Mais … comment ils prélèvent le sang ? demanda Ron d'une voix légèrement apeurée.

- Oh, ils te mettent juste une aiguille dans une veine et ça coule tout seul, Ron !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Ron verdir légèrement, et soupira en constatant que tous les sorciers qui étaient devant elle affichaient le même air légèrement angoissé. Elle finit par dire :

- Si c'est possible, je vous montrerai la première ! Mais franchement, moi, je préfère cent fois une petite piqûre de rien que d'avaler les immondes potions de Severus, même si elles ont le même effet !

- Et pour retrouver Harry maintenant, finit par dire Mark.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le professeur Dumbledore. Nous avons recensé tous les endroits qui ont officiellement un sort d'anti transplanage, les aurors sont aussi passés à un certain nombre d'autres endroits susceptibles d'en posséder un, comme le manoir Malefoy, et rien …

- Et en dehors de l'Angleterre, questionna Hermione, je veux dire, un portoloin …

- S'il n'était plus en Angleterre, Severus aurait senti un amoindrissement bien plus important du lien. Et sa propre tentative de transplanage aurait duré bien plus longtemps que ce que le professeur Von Lenhard a pu me dire.

- Que va-t-on faire alors ? S'énerva Ron.

- Nous allons recommencer à fouiller les endroits que nous avons survolés … Ah, Mme Pomfresh, Molly vous a parlé du problème de Severus ?

- Effectivement, répliqua la nouvelle venue d'un air grave Je ne vois qu'une seule solution à tenter, professeur. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la pratiquer, mais je sais que les moldus l'utilisent fréquemment.

Au mot « moldu », les frères Weasley se regardèrent à nouveau en grimaçant.

- Ils appellent cela une « transpufion », continua l'infirmière avant d'être coupée par Hermione.

- Une transfusion, Mme Pomfresh.

- Si vous le dites, Miss Granger, toujours est-il que je vais adapter mon matériel pour extraire le sang d'un donneur, et le mettre dans un verre que Sven pourra porter à Severus. Reste à savoir s'il arrivera à boire ce qu'il va considérer comme … enfin …

- Une immonde décoction, acheva Sven.

- A ce point ? Grimaça Ron.

- Le vampire est dépendant du sang de son propre calice, répliqua fermement Sven, c'est l'essence même du calice ! De plus, il y a autant de différence de saveur pour nous entre deux sangs, que pour vous entre un gâteau à la citrouille et un steak ! Alors je vous prie de croire que pour Severus, le sang qu'il va devoir avaler va lui sembler encore moins buvable que la pire de ses potions !

Mme Pomfresh sortit alors de son sac un certain nombre d'instruments que Ron regarda d'un œil méfiant, en particulier les aiguilles.

A cet instant, la sonnette retentit dans la maison, et Molly Weasley se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Avant même de le voir, ils surent qui venait d'arriver grâce à l'exclamation de cette dernière :

- Ah Remus ! Enfin !

Lorsqu'il apparut dans le salon, le lycanthrope interrogea immédiatement Dumbledore du regard :

- Du nouveau ?

- Non, rien, j'imagine que Tonks vous a mis au courant ?

- Dès qu'elle a pu, c'est à dire, il y a seulement cinq minutes. Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, Albus, ni Kingsley, ni un certain nombre d'autres aurors.

- Que voulez-vous dire Remus ?

- Qu'elle m'a fait part à mi-voix que Fudge ne semblait pas vouloir déployer tous les moyens à sa disposition pour le retrouver. Certes, il laisse Scrimgeour agir à sa guise, mais il ne lui octroie pas de ressources supplémentaires … En revanche, Amelia Bones campe dans son bureau pour signer toutes les autorisations de perquisition ou Merlin sait quoi dont les aurors ont besoin.

- Tant qu'il ne leur met pas les bâtons dans les roues ! Dit sombrement Dumbledore. Bon réglons déjà le problème du repas de Severus. Mme Pomfresh ?

- Je suis prête, professeur. Qui commence, demanda-t-elle en laissant filer son regard à la ronde.

- Moi, répondit immédiatement Hermione. J'ai l'habitude !

- Parfait asseyez-vous confortablement là, Mlle Granger et relevez votre manche gauche.

Hermione sentit tous les regards peser sur elle tandis que l'infirmière enfonçait délicatement l'aiguille au creux de son coude. Elle s'obligea à ne pas broncher, puis attendit que le verre préparé par Mme Pomfresh se remplisse lentement de son sang. C'était un verre un peu trop imposant à son goût, de la taille d'une chope de bière moldue, mais elle était décidée à ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle se sentit bien un peu faible lorsque ce dernier fut rempli, et fut d'autant plus incrédule lorsque Sven dit d'un ton dubitatif :

- Et vous comptez lui en donner combien des comme ça, Mme Pomfresh ?

- Je verrais combien de temps il va tenir surtout, rétorqua celle-ci. Oh, je sais bien que c'est la moitié d'un repas normal pour vous, mais je crains qu'il ne doive se mettre un peu à la diète tant qu'on ne retrouve pas Harry. Et même une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé, il devra continuer car, si j'en crois Albus, nous ne le retrouverons pas intact !

Le reste de l'assistance, mis à part Dumbledore et Mark, était bouche bée : ce verre là, une moitié de repas seulement ?

- Je ne savais pas que le métabolisme du calice se transformait autant, souffla Hermione.

- Les calices ont une capacité de régénération sanguine qui continue à faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les potions, Mlle Granger. Et un appétit à désespérer les adeptes du régime … Mais là n'est pas la question, M. Ashkent, portez donc ça à Severus, et convainquez-le qu'on ne peut rien faire de mieux !

Ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, en s'admonestant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider Harry s'il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, que Severus parvint à boire le sang proposé. Sven lui adressa un sourire pleinement compatissant lorsqu'il reprit le verre que Severus lui tendit d'un air dégoûté.

Les heures passèrent lentement pour Severus. Heureusement, les jumeaux eurent rapidement l'idée d'installer des Oreilles à rallonge dans les deux sens entre la pièce où il était enfermé et le salon où se trouvaient les proches d'Harry. De sorte qu'il pouvait discuter avec eux, à savoir en l'état actuel des choses, se montrer encore plus grinçant et sarcastique qu'à l'habitude. Hermione épluchait tous les livres de la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui permettrait à Severus de passer la barrière d'anti-transplanage à laquelle il se heurtait, sans résultat. Remus et Ron jouaient aux échecs pour passer le temps, sans y être très attentif l'un et l'autre. Dumbledore passait régulièrement pour faire état de l'avancement des recherches, à savoir nul. Mark et Sven s'étaient retirés : le second pour se permettre de boire et ainsi évacuer le stress de la journée, le premier pour se remettre de l'assouvissement de la faim du second. Il avait été convenu qu'en cas de souci, Severus préviendrait Hermione qui à son tour irait voir Sven.

Le lendemain dimanche, dans la journée, rien ne semblait avoir avancé. Tonks fit une apparition, épuisée, en milieu de mâtinée, mais refusa de se reposer. Elle arborait une splendide natte rouge et blonde dans son dos, mais ses traits tirés parlaient pour elle.

- Tous les aurors, ou presque, travaillent pour chercher Harry ! Je n'ai, encore moins que d'autres, aucune excuse pour ne pas continuer.

- Où en êtes-vous ? Demanda Remus en lui passant une main dans le dos pour la réconforter.

- A s'arrêter tous les vingt pas dans tous les coins sorciers pour lancer des sorts de détection de barrière d'anti-transplanage. Mon cher cousin Drago a même accepté que je me charge des abords de leur château en Ecosse !

- Mais c'est épuisant comme sort ! Protesta Remus.

- Oui, mais s'il faut en passer par là pour le retrouver …

- Que fait Albus ?

- Il passe Poudlard au peigne fin, malgré tout. Il ne voit pas comment quiconque aurait pu s'introduire dans le château sans qu'il en soit averti, mais il ne veut prendre aucun risque. Tous les professeurs cherchent avec lui. Hagrid a même entrepris de fouiller la forêt interdite de fond en comble !

Le deuxième sujet d'inquiétude vint de Severus : il devait boire toutes les six heures pour rester cohérent et garder son emprise sur le vampire. Après Hermione, Ron avait accepté rapidement, même s'il avait frémi lorsqu'il avait vu l'aiguille, de donner son sang. Les jumeaux s'étaient ensuite dévoués, mais en fin d'après midi, Dumbledore réunit les proches d'Harry et de Severus pour débattre de ce problème. Dès qu'il fut au courant du problème, Arthur Weasley déclara aussitôt :

- Je serai le prochain, Albus !

- Je vous remercie, Arthur, et je suis certain que Severus appréciera, malheureusement, nous devons commencer à nous organiser d'une façon plus systématique si la détention d'Harry doit se prolonger …

- Mais enfin, professeur, cette situation ne vas pas durer des jours, s'exclama Mme Weasley.

- Malheureusement, Molly, répondit gravement Dumbledore, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : nous n'avons strictement aucune idée d'où il pourrait être. Les aurors s'épuisent, ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour Remus, à détecter la barrière qui empêche Severus de le rejoindre.

Sa mine devint encore plus grave si possible alors qu'il reprit lentement à voix basse :

- Je me dois également de vous rappeler qu'Alice et Franck Londubat ne sont restés qu'à peine douze heures aux mains de Bellatrix Lestrange et des autres mangemorts …

Les hoquets d'horreur se firent entendre à mesure que tous comprenaient enfin les implications de cette dernière phrase.

- Severus, commença faiblement Remus.

- Il en a conscience, répondit gravement Dumbledore.

Il laissa quelques secondes passer dans le plus grand silence avant de répéter :

- Il en a conscience, mais il fera également tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour continuer à vivre avec lui. Maintenant, il faut en revenir au problème initial : comment pouvons-nous nous organiser pour abreuver Severus ? Je tiens tout de suite à vous dire que Mme Pomfresh a été très claire : vous devez chacun patienter une semaine entre chaque don, si je puis dire ainsi …

- Je vais dire à Bill et Fleur de passer, décréta immédiatement Mme Weasley. Ca fera toujours une demi-journée de faite. Et je vais envoyer un hibou à Charlie pour qu'il fasse un saut rapide ici.

- Ginny pourrait aussi aller voir Mme Pomfresh à Poudlard, dit Ron.

- Ron ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Tempêta Mme Weasley. Elle est trop jeune ! Je lui interdit, tu entends !

- Mme Weasley, rétorqua fermement Hermione. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Ginny est majeure désormais. Si jamais elle apprend aux vacances de Pâques qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le choix d'aider Severus, quelle va être sa réaction à votre avis ? Harry est comme un frère pour elle, je suis sûre qu'elle considérera dans ce cas qu'aider Severus, c'est aider Harry.

- Je vais demander à l'école des aurors dès demain, décréta immédiatement Ron. Je pense que Laurent au moins fera le geste. Et Severus a su, surtout en faisant renvoyer Ombrage, se faire apprécier.

- J'ai gardé le contact avec Neville, Dean et Seamus, dit ensuite Hermione. Je pense qu'ils le feront, pour Harry en tout cas.

- Nous aurions deux jours alors, dit pensivement Dumbledore. Vous commencerez demain matin Arthur. Pour ce soir, j'attends quelqu'un qui a insisté lourdement dès qu'elle a apprit la situation.

A cet instant, la sonnette retentit et Mark se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il revint, le silence tomba à nouveau. Drago Malefoy toisa l'assemblée d'un regard froid, avant de dire :

- Bonsoir, Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir, M. Malefoy. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous nous sommes réunis ce soir pour faire un recensement des donneurs potentiels. Nous allons pouvoir faire tenir Severus deux jours de plus …

Drago serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

- Où est Severus ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Mark va vous emmener dans une pièce où vous pourrez communiquer avec lui, grâce aux oreilles à rallonge de frères Weasley. Cela soulagera Sven, au moins pour quelques minutes. Mme Pomfresh devrait vous rejoindre d'ici un quart d'heure.

Mark ouvrit la porte sans un mot pour guider Drago.

- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas fournir du sang également à Severus, lâcha Drago d'une voix polaire.

- Parce que Sven ne le tolérerai pas, répondit tranquillement Mark. Pas plus que Severus ne le tolérerait d'Harry si la situation était inversée. Un vampire ne partage pas son calice, j'aurais au moins pensé que tu aurais pu retenir ça !

- Je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer !

- Voilà qui m'est totalement égal. C'est ici, dit Mark en ouvrant la porte de l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Sven ? Severus ? Drago est ici. Il a apparemment insisté pour donner son sang …

- Drago, répondit Severus d'une voix faible. Mais …

- Dumbledore m'a dit pour le sort _Fidelitas_, répliqua Drago. Et il m'a donné le papier avec l'adresse parce que je l'ai tanné.

Drago vit Mark sortir de la pièce.

- Sven est sorti, Drago, reprit Severus.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Drago d'une voix anxieuse.

- Question idiote, Drago, rétorqua vertement Severus. Dans l'état où je suis, tu as intérêt à utiliser un peu plus tes neurones, et à ne pas ressembler à un gryffondor !

Cette phrase fit mesurer à Drago l'étendu du mal-être de son parrain. Son cœur se serra. Oh, il n'adorait pas encore Harry, mais il n'aurait souhaité à personne, même son pire ennemi, de subir la torture de sa tante …

* * *

RAR

Amand1 : je suis heureuse de te scotcher ainsi aux chapitres !

Yukiko : avant de faire voir milles et deux couleurs à Severus, il faudra déjà que Harry se sorte de là où il est …

NEPHERIA : la suite est là !

Moi : mais tu vas bientôt la connaître par cœur cette fic alors ??

petite grenouille : Comme je dis toujours, il faut bien couper les chapitres quelque part !!

amaia009 : il y aura d'autres moments où on verra Mark et Sven …

khisanth : ça y est le chapitre que vous attendiez tous est là !!!!

Tif : effectivement, je confirme que tu es guérie de ta maladie vue la longueur de ta review ! Concernant le donjon : tu en as vu beaucoup des donjons équipés d'internet ? Car sans internet, tu as comment la suite de l'histoire ??? hi hi hi Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies le côté vampire de Severus et les animagi d'Harry. C'est vrai que leur enthousiasme faisait peur à voir pour le nouvel an, mais ils ne vont pas se taper dans le dos comme ça, en si peu de temps ! Et le côté autoritaire de Severus, il ne peut pas non plus l'abandonner comme ça ! Et pour finir pour le chapitre suivant euh que dire … Ca y est au moment où tu lis ça !!!! LOL

ange34 : je crains de pas avoir ta reconnaissance éternelle alors …

ElamRogue : ah c'est vrai qu'il va avoir un peu de mal notre Harry …

Narcissss : ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ma coupe ?? Ca y est, ça y est ! Je publie !!

Soleil du Matin : c'est vrai que l'histoire va courir sur plusieurs chapitres, et mine de rien, mettre les bases pour les suivants … Quand tu parles de carnage : à ton avis, qui et quand va être la victime du carnage ??? Et encore merci pour tout ces compliments, même si l'âne, je le voyait plutôt pour son côté têtu bien sûr !!

Haru : voilà donc la suite pour toi !

Narcissss : très sincèrement, j'en suis à ma 5ème fic en tout (même si je ne les ai pas toutes publiées ici), et mes quatre autres ont toutes eu leur mot fin. Je ne ferai pas exception pour celle-ci ! Et si tu es sensible aux émotions des autres, je pense que tu as sorti les mouchoirs déjà, non ?

La Rose de Minuit : je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu !

Unknow : bon, ben ça y est ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ton marabout africain !!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Délivrance  
Correctrice : luna904 

Severus se laissait dominer lentement par son côté vampire. Il le savait, mais ne pouvait rien faire plus pour s'en empêcher. Harry n'était pas là, il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre et il lui manquait. Chaque fibre de son être l'appelait, et il n'aurait jamais pensé que son cœur puisse lui faire aussi mal. Son côté humain était tout aussi torturé que son côté vampire. Le calice lui manquait, mais l'absence de l'ami, de l'amant lui étaient tout aussi cruelles.

Il se rappelait encore le désespoir du jeune homme après son oral pour son aspic de défense. Merlin !

Ou encore sa timidité et sa gêne au début de leur relation.

L'épanouissement qu'il avait ensuite ressenti à travers le lien et qui n'avait rien à envier au sien.

La facilité avec laquelle il avait été accepté par les autres étudiants.

Le seul qui le voyait dans cet état était Sven qui passait la majeure partie de son temps près de lui.

Il avait volontairement refusé de commencer à compter les heures, les jours.

Mais il savait qu'il s'enfonçait lentement et irrémédiablement vers les créatures de la nuit.

hr

De son côté, Ron avait été stupéfait de voir le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient inscrites sur sa liste pour donner du sang à Severus : les trois-quart de l'école avait été volontaire. Et la moitié des professeurs en avait fait autant. Néanmoins, Severus se montrait bien trop glouton de sang à son goût ! Il mettait aussi un point d'honneur à suivre scrupuleusement ses cours, à prendre des notes explicites pour Harry et Severus, mais au bout d'une semaine, il n'en pouvait plus : il ne dormait quasiment pas la nuit, absorbé par ses recherches avec Hermione et son inquiétude pour Harry.

En ce vendredi soir, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : rentrer au Terrier et dormir … Mais il fut un instant cloué sur place en voyant Hermione qui trépignait d'impatience à l'entrée de l'école :

- Ah enfin, Ron ! J'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure en cours !

- Toi ? Tu veux dire que tu n'écoutais pas ton cours ? Demanda Ron interloqué.

- Pas trop cette semaine, admit Hermione. Bon, là n'est pas la question, j'ai enfin eu une idée ! Allons au Square Grimmaurd, je t'expliquerai pendant qu'on cherchera la carte des Maraudeurs.

Elle transplana sans lui donner plus d'explications, et il la suivit dans la seconde.

- Tu comprends, Ron, dit-elle alors qu'elle courait presque pour entrer dans la maison, il y a un endroit dans Poudlard auquel peu de gens peuvent avoir accès, mais auquel finalement Lestrange pourrait très bien accéder, finalement …

- Ah ? Fit Ron tandis qu'ils passaient en trombe dans l'entrée.

- Mais oui ! C'est la chambre des secrets !

- Hein ? Sursauta Ron en s'arrêtant. Mais …

- Dumbledore ne peut pas ouvrir la chambre lui-même, il n'est pas Fourchelangue !

- Elle non plus, protesta Ron.

- Elle non, mais Nagini, oui, contra Hermione avec force. Lui non plus n'a pas été retrouvé après la mort de Voldemort.

- Mais elle est sur la carte ? Demanda Ron, dubitatif.

- Aucune chance, décréta Hermione, mais ça n'est pas important. Ce qui est capital, par contre, c'est que les empreintes magiques d'Harry peuvent y figurer, elles, sur la carte !

A ce moment, Ron sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Enfin, après presque une semaine, ils tenaient peut-être quelque chose !

Au moment d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harry, Hermione se ravisa et repartit en sens inverse en bousculant Ron dans sa précipitation. Elle lui jeta par dessus l'épaule

- Va contacter Albus par la cheminée, Ron, et dit-lui de nous attendre dans son bureau, on arrive !

Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce où se trouvaient les oreilles à rallonge vers Severus et demanda précipitamment :

- Severus ? Est-ce que tu sais où Harry a rangé ses affaires de Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'on peut fouiller un peu dans votre chambre pour trouver un truc ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Severus âprement.

- La carte des Maraudeurs, avoua Hermione sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. C'est une carte de Poudlard qui montre où sont toutes les personnes dans le château …

- C'est un satané bout de parchemin qui paraît vierge ? Tonna Severus après quelques secondes. Sven, laisse-moi sortir de là, il est hors de question qu'elle y aille sans moi ! Surtout après la descente d'énergie magique que je viens de subir !

- Soyons un peu sérieux, protesta Sven. Dumbledore a fouillé lui-même le château de fond en comble !

- Mais il y a un endroit auquel il ne peut pas accéder, insista Hermione. C'est la chambre des secrets !

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sven.

- Parce qu'il faut être fourchelangue pour le faire, dit Severus lentement, et non, Lestrange ne l'est pas, mais qui sait ce qu'est devenu Nagini ?

- C'est exactement ça ! Dit Hermione triomphante.

- Il faut qu'on aille là-bas ! Décréta Severus. On trouvera un moyen pour ouvrir l'entrée !

- Une minute, protesta Sven. Laissez-moi d'abord prévenir Dumbledore …

- C'est fait, coupa Hermione, Ron doit être en contact en ce moment même avec lui, et il devrait nous attendre. Je vais chercher la carte …

- Non, moi, rétorqua Severus d'une voix déjà assourdie.

- Severus, tempêta Sven, mais non, tu ne …

Une porte claqua à l'étage et Hermione entendit quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle allait être bientôt face à un vampire qui avait été séparé de son calice par la force depuis bientôt une semaine, et, instinctivement, elle referma sa main sur sa baguette. D'autant plus qu'il semblait avoir fait fi des protections de Dumbledore, et ce sans baguette, lui …

Elle fut horrifiée en constatant l'état de Severus qui passa en trombe devant elle sans paraître la remarquer. Elle avait entraperçu un bref instant la couleur de ses yeux : du noir, ils étaient passés au rouge sang. Sans compter qu'au niveau de sa bouche, bien qu'il la maintienne fermée, les canines plus développées se dévinaient à travers la peau. Il n'avait plus la force de les rétracter. Elle jeta un regard anxieux avec Sven qui avait suivi, retrouvé sa baguette et la maintenait levée, mais ce dernier ne se préoccupa pas d'elle, il gardait son œil rivé sur Severus.

- Ca, cracha Severus en extirpant le vieux bout de parchemin usé qu'elle connaissait bien d'une pile de parchemin qui traînait sur une table de nuit.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se colla au mur alors que Severus courrait presque vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle entendit l'exclamation de surprise de Ron, tandis que Severus criait presque dans la cheminée :

- Laissez-moi passer Albus !

- Severus, répondit fermement le directeur. Je veux d'abord que vous me promettiez une chose : vous me suivrez, moi, si jamais cette carte indique quoi que ce soit. C'est clair, Severus ? Je suis responsable des élèves ici !

- Tant qu'ils ne se mettent pas sur mon chemin, ils seront sauf, cracha Severus en retour. Dégagez de là Albus !

Il avait déjà la poudre de cheminette et Ron s'était reculé de deux pas, apeuré devant son expression. Il avait compris que se tenait devant lui un tueur en puissance.

La tête de Dumbledore disparut des flammes et aussitôt, Severus y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il faillit ne pas attendre que les flammes soient vertes pour s'y engager et crier : bureau du Directeur, Poudlard. Hermione, Ron et Sven s'empressèrent de le suivre. A leur arrivée, Dumbledore, debout, avait le visage grave et tenait encore une fois sa baguette en main. Il était séparé de Severus par son bureau et ce dernier avait jeté le parchemin sur la surface polie. Hermione ne traîna pas et pointa sa baguette en murmurant : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaises », tandis que Ron commençait déjà à la déplier. Au cours de sa dernière année d'école, il l'avait maintes fois utilisées pour savoir où se trouvait Harry et se repérait donc bien plus facilement qu'Hermione. Rapidement, il ouvrit le pli qui contenait les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les plis adjacents et étala la carte sur le bureau.

- Les toilettes des filles, dit-il simplement en pointant du doigt un endroit. Maintenant, je ne sais pas quelle distance on a pu parcourir avec Harry lorsqu'on est descendu là-bas.

- Cherchez, dit simplement Dumbledore, j'appelle Remus puisqu'il est l'un des créateurs de la carte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un Remus à l'air plutôt embarrassé faisait son apparition dans le bureau du directeur.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Remus, dit Dumbledore impatient. Dites-nous simplement si nous avons un moyen plus simple que d'éplucher toute la carte pour savoir si Harry est là …

Remus se contenta d'acquiescer et posa sa propre baguette sur la carte en disant :

- C'est Lunard. Montre-moi où se trouve Harry Potter.

La carte sembla s'enrouler autour de la baguette qui projeta des étincelles bleues, mais quelques secondes après, elle s'arrêta et tous virent les contours du lac. Au milieu de ce dernier, quatre étiquettes semblaient flotter : trois, noires comme à l'habitude, et un rouge qui portait le nom « Harry Potter ».

- Je la tiens, cracha Severus en pointant une autre étiquette qui portait le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus, ma baguette !

- Severus, dit Dumbledore froidement. Personne ne parle fourchelangue ici pour ouvrir l'accès à la chambre !

- Soit Harry m'en a suffisamment appris cet été, soit je vous jure que je dévaste les toilettes des filles, mais j'aurai accès à cette chambre, Albus. N'essayez même pas de tenter de m'en empêcher … Ma. Baguette.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione vit Dumbledore déglutir péniblement. Un vampire n'est jamais un adversaire facile, et là, Severus irradiait d'une colère d'une intensité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue.

Elle vit finalement Dumbledore plonger sa main dans sa robe et tendre une baguette avec hésitation vers Severus. Ils se regardèrent longuement et Severus dit à voix basse :

- Seuls ceux qui ont retenu Harry sont en danger, Albus. Je vous le promets.

- Remus, prévenez Mme Pomfresh, dit Dumbledore tandis que son visage durcissait. Puis demandez à Mark Torvik de venir ici aussi vite que possible. Vous nous rejoindrez ensuite. Je passe devant Severus, et ce n'est pas négociable !

- Vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher, Albus ! Fut la seule réponse de Severus à mi-voix.

Hermione déglutit à son tour péniblement en s'écartant du chemin vers la porte du bureau. Elle sentit la main de Ron se refermer doucement sur la sienne et ils échangèrent des regards inquiets.

Le trajet du bureau du directeur aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde prit deux fois moins de temps que d'habitude, Hermione devant presque courir pour tenir le rythme. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun élève, elle aperçut juste le visage inquiet du professeur McGonagall qui semblait en faction à un croisement, baguette en main.

Arrivés dans les toilettes des filles, Ron fit immédiatement le tour des lavabos et tendit sa main qui tremblait légèrement vers celui qui portait un serpent ouvragé en disant :

- C'est celui-là.

Severus se concentra un instant avant de faire sa première tentative :

- Ouvre-toi, dit-il.

Il fit aussitôt une grimace de dépit vu que le lavabo ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il savait qu'il confondait allègrement tous les 's' du Fourchelangue, mais il espérait un peu que Salazar, voire Merlin, lui viennent en aide en ce moment précis !

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'étrécir dangereusement et sa bouche se crispa. Il sentait la puissance monter en lui : ce lavabo allait exploser où il ne s'appelait plus Severus Rogue ! Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort dévastateur, la voix étranglée de Ron se fit entendre :

- Euh … Tu ne pourrais pas tenter de … enfin … d'utiliser la legilimencie sur moi pour revoir ce qu'Harry a prononcé avant de détruire tout ? Après tout j'étais là quand …

Severus ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui et dit :

- _Legilimens_ !

Fort heureusement, Ron avait l'esprit tellement tourné vers Harry que le souvenir de l'ouverture de la chambre des Secrets lui revint en premier. Il voyait à nouveau Harry, cinq ans plus jeune, parler directement au lavabo et siffler longuement :

- Ouvre-toi.

A la troisième tentative de Severus, le lavabo se mit enfin à basculer et à pivoter, révélant le tuyau qui descendait dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Sans hésiter, Severus sauta les pieds en avant et se retrouva en train de dévaler le long d'une pente qui lui sembla sans fin. Il songea en un éclair qu'Harry et Ron avaient déjà fait le même trajet à même pas treize ans.

Lorsque le tuyau redevint horizontal, Severus fut projeté sur un sol humide, dans un tunnel où il ne pouvait se redresser entièrement. Juste après lui, Dumbledore arrivait et il lui dit d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique :

- Vous attendez que tout le monde soit là pour avancer, Severus !

Heureusement, cinq secondes plus tard, le dernier, Ron, se redressait brutalement avant de crier :

- Aie ! Mais le tunnel a rétréci ou quoi ?

- Ron ! Chuchota Hermione exaspérée, je te signale que tu as grandi depuis le temps où vous êtes venus ici avec Harry !

- Assez, siffla Severus. Vous la fermez et on avance maintenant !

Hermione et Ron reculèrent d'un pas sous l'injonction et ils fermèrent prudemment la bouche. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à l'éboulement provoqué par Lockhart. Il s'avéra rapidement que le trou creusé à mains nues par Ron, permettant le passage des adolescents qu'ils étaient, était trop étroit pour les adultes. D'un geste, Dumbledore lança un sort de silence sur les pierres avant de commencer à les soulever les unes après les autres à coup de Wingardium Leviosa informulés. En quelques minutes, un passage de la taille d'un homme avait été fait dans le plus grand silence et ils s'avancèrent en suivant les tournants du tunnel jusqu'à arriver devant un mur de pierre sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. Il ne fallut cette fois que deux tentatives à Severus pour parvenir à ouvrir la porte.

Il crut voir et sentir quelque chose frôler ses pieds, mais un bref regard autour de lui ne lui montra rien de spécial. Il se concentra donc sur ce qui l'attendait devant.

Il savait d'avance, même si le rapprochement physique n'avait, pour l'instant, eu aucune incidence sur le lien qui était toujours assourdi, que la vision d'Harry torturé serait insoutenable pour lui. Il savait qu'il devrait déjà se débarrasser de Lestrange, Pettigrew et Nagini, puisque c'était bien eux qui étaient apparu sur la carte à côté d'Harry. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Nagini était-il apparu sur cette carte, lui qui n'était qu'un simple serpent ? Il sentait que tous retenaient leur souffle dans son dos, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas dans la salle qu'ils devinaient devant eux.

Il prit le temps de relâcher lentement son souffle pour se concentrer. D'abord les trois autres, ensuite Harry.

C'est sur ce leimotiv qu'il pénétra sans plus hésiter dans la longue salle. Il se plaça immédiatement juste derrière un pilier. Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir des silhouettes au fond ainsi que la dépouille du basilic. Il se rapprochait lentement quand une dispute éclata à côté de la statue se Salazar qu'il avait aperçue :

- Mais comment as-tu pu le laisser partir, misérable vermisseau ? Hurla la première.

- Je … je ne l'ai pas laissé partir, bredouilla la seconde voix.

La première était sans conteste celle de Bellatrix Lestrange, la seconde, celle de Pettigrew. Dès qu'il vit Nagini darder sa tête aplatie dans sa direction, il n'hésita pas :

- _Avada Kedavra_.

L'éclair vert fusa et l'impact fit basculer le serpent de côté.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Commença Lestrange avant de plonger derrière un pilier pour se protéger du Stupefix lancé par Dumbledore.

Pettigrew se montra également assez leste pour éviter celui de Remus, ainsi que celui de Ron.

- Tiens donc, Severus, nargua Lestrange, tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- Il semblerait que toi aussi, rétorqua Severus. C'est tout de même moins glorieux de perdre son prisonnier que de venir chercher son calice …

- Pour ce qu'il en reste de ton calice, rit méchamment Lestrange en retour. Tu aurais dû l'entendre pleurer comme un bébé …

Severus ferma un instant les yeux de douleur et de rage avant de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'il la mette hors d'état de nuire avant de chercher Harry. Il finit par dire d'une voix rauque :

- Il en reste tout de même quelque chose puisqu'il t'a échappé …

- Quelques réflexes de survie, tout au plus, railla-t-elle. Il ira rejoindre les Londubat à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Tu oublies une petite chose, Bellatrix. Harry a le chic pour ne rien faire comme les autres …

Tout à coup il sut comment il allait la surprendre. Il se transforma sans bruit en chauve-souris, et monta rapidement pour se confondre avec l'obscurité du plafond de la salle. Il comprit également que Dumbledore l'avait vu lorsque sa voix s'éleva :

- Mme Lestrange, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de déposer rapidement votre baguette par terre. Je ne doute pas un instant que même les détraqueurs d'Azkaban vous paraîtront plus clément que Severus …

- Après une semaine sans calice ? Ricana Lestrange en retour. Il doit être dans le même état que lui, une loque !

A ces mots, Hermione et Ron faillirent bondir hors de leur cachette, mais ils furent fermement retenus par Sven qui arborait un visage glacial qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- Vous restez là, souffla-t-il. Je doute qu'Harry apprécie de savoir que l'un de vous s'est fait tuer en venant le délivrer. Par contre, vous surveillez la porte pour que Pettigrew ne s'échappe pas sous sa forme de rat.

- Qu'il tente de la passer cette porte, marmonna Ron d'un ton sinistre. Je n'ai pas fait six mois d'école pour rien !

Sven se transforma à son tour en chauve-souris et se glissa dans l'ombre du plafond à son tour.

Severus était enfin derrière Lestrange et Pettigrew qui ne l'avaient pas vu passer largement au dessus d'eux. Il lui fallait maintenant atterrir sans bruit, puis se transformer rapidement. Il n'était qu'à moitié transformé lorsque Lestrange, semblant avoir une intuition, se retourna brusquement vers lui. Il évita de justesse le rayon vert qui fusa immédiatement, et riposta :

- Sectumsempra !

Il la vit pâlir devant le nom du sort, mais à son tour, évita le rayon violet. Le duel s'engagea, brutal. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de la présence relativement proche de Pettigrew, il faisait confiance à Dumbledore pour s'en occuper.

- Endoloris, cria-t-elle à un moment.

Il plongea pour éviter le sort, et de ce fait, se retrouva à portée de Lestrange. Le temps de rouler sur le sort, il évita un rayon vert, mais riposta d'un nouveau Sectumsempra qui toucha son but : la jambe de Lestrange. Elle se mit à crier en titubant et Severus ne lui laissa aucune chance : il se jeta sur elle pour la faire tomber de tout son poids. Leurs baguettes roulèrent hors de leur portée, mais Severus n'en avait cure. Au corps à corps, aucun humain ne peut résister à un vampire. Il la plaque au sol en tenant ses deux mains et la regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'expliquer, dit-il à voix basse tandis que la peur commençait à se lire sur le visage de Lestrange.

Il profita qu'elle tentait de se débattre pour lui briser l'épaule en lui retournant, sans hésitation et sans aucun état d'âme. Elle hurla sous la douleur, mais ce bruit ne lui tira qu'un rictus moqueur.

- Qui parlait tout à l'heure de pleurer comme un bébé sous la douleur, susurra-t-il.

- Quoique tu me fasses, parvint-elle à siffler alors qu'effectivement des larmes de douleur commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, rien ne m'est plus délectable de savoir que ton précieux Potter ne te servira plus que de réserve de sang maintenant … Si tant est que tu le retrouves vivant, bien sûr …

Elle hurla et s'évanouit alors que sa deuxième épaule subissait le traitement de la première. Il attira rapidement sa baguette à lui mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réveiller Lestrange, la main de Dumbledore s'abattit sans ménagement sur son poignet :

- Non, Severus ! Elle ne sera pas en état de bouger avant longtemps. Maintenant, il nous faut chercher Harry.

Lorsqu'il vit l'endroit où Harry avait clairement été détenu, Severus hurla sa rage. Son odorat reconnaissait parfaitement l'odeur de son sang qui formait plusieurs flaques au milieu des chaînes et des morceaux de tissus qui jonchaient le sol, témoins muets de son calvaire.

Il entendait déjà Hermione, Ron et Sven appeler doucement Harry. Remus, lui, semblait avoir réglé son sort à Pettigrew qui gisait, ligoté, apeuré, au sol. Il sembla se recroqueviller encore un peu plus lorsque Severus lui lança un regard plein de haine.

- Il ne s'envolera pas, dit Remus tranquillement. Je connais maintenant le sort qui empêche la transformation en animagus.

- Dans un sens, c'est dommage, grogna Severus en retour, je me serai fait un plaisir de l'attraper pour le dévorer ! Ou plutôt le laisser suffisamment amoché pour qu'il survive, mais que ça se fasse dans de grandes souffrances …

Il se planta face à la statue de Salazar Serpentard pour réfléchir. Le vampire avait été légèrement apaisé par sa démonstration de force et la mise hors d'état de nuire des agresseurs d'Harry. Maintenant, il lui fallait penser à la façon dont il avait pu s'échapper … Comment, blessé, avait-il échappé à leur surveillance ?

En repassant lentement le film de leur arrivée dans la chambre, il se souvint d'un détail : ce frôlement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque la porte s'était ouverte …

Il fit demi-tour et partit au pas de course vers la grande porte sous l'œil surpris de tous les autres qui continuaient à fouiller la grande salle en appelant Harry. Juste après avoir passé la porte, il lança un lumos et commença à regarder attentivement autour de lui. Il dit doucement :

- Harry, tu ne dois pas être loin. C'est moi, Severus. Tu peux te montrer maintenant. Tu ne crains plus rien. Bouge au moins juste un peu que je puisse te localiser …

Il balayait le tunnel du regard de tous côtés en avançant très lentement. Il renforça son lumos pour être sûr de le remarquer. Il continuait à parler en direction, il était certain, d'Harry. Il sentait également sa gorge se serrer en songeant que, peut-être, sûrement même, Harry n'était pas en mesure de reconnaître sa voix, et même si un jour il la reconnaîtrait à nouveau.

Enfin, il le vit.

Il était certain que c'était lui.

Cette forme allongée, sur le sol, calée contre un mur, mesurant une cinquantaine de centimètres de long, c'était lui.

Il n'avait que cette solution pour tenter de s'échapper : réussir sa transformation en animagus.

La vipère qui se trouvait maintenant juste à côté de lui n'avait clairement pas la force de siffler. Elle n'avait pas non plus la force de relever la tête ou de ramper.

Elle avait réussi à parcourir une dizaine de mètres depuis la porte, mais ne pouvait plus aller plus loin.

- Harry, dit-il doucement en tendant la main, essaye de me montrer que tu es conscient.

Un très léger sifflement sortit de la tête de la vipère, imperceptible ou presque, mais c'était suffisant pour Severus. Il se tourna brièvement vers la Chambre et cria :

- Il est là !

Il ne se préoccupa pas de la cavalcade qu'il entendit dans son dos, tout occupé à glisser délicatement ses deux mains sous le corps du serpent. Il grimaça à chaque sifflement qu'il interpréta comme de la douleur, mais il finit par le caler contre son torse, dans le creux de son bras.

- Il s'est transformé, dit-il brièvement aux arrivants qui retenaient leur souffle, et leurs larmes pour Hermione.

Il sentit à peine deux serres se planter dans son habit et le soulever tandis que Dumbledore disait :

- Emporte-les directement à l'infirmerie, Fumseck. Puis viens nous chercher.

Tout le temps du vol, Severus ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, aux élèves qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs. Il avait posé son pouce contre la tête du serpent et le faisait aller et venir en une caresse très lente.

Mme Pomfresh fut ébahie de les voir arriver ainsi, d'autant que la porte de son infirmerie s'était ouverte dans une bourrasque d'une rare violence.

- Harry ? S'enquît-elle.

- C'est lui, répondit simplement Severus en désignant d'un geste le serpent.

L'infirmière afficha un air incrédule qui lui aurait valu en temps normal un sourire sarcastique de sa part, mais il était trop inquiet pour le remarquer. Il s'était assis sur un lit et prenait moult précautions pour allonger le serpent sur le lit sans trop le bouger. Malgré tout, quelques sifflements douloureux se firent entendre le temps qu'il se retrouve confortablement allongé sur les draps blancs.

- Mais … Enfin …

Mme Pomfresh ne sembla plus trouver ses mots pendant dix secondes. Puis elle se secoua et dit d'un voix autoritaire en sortant sa baguette :

- Severus, vous m'aidez à le transformer à nouveau !

- Pas question de lui lancer un sort ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus qu'actuellement, rétorqua Severus d'un ton colérique.

- Je ne suis pas compétente dans les soins aux créatures magiques, répliqua froidement Mme Pomfresh, je suis infirmière, et c'est un humain que je dois soigner, Severus !

- Et s'il ne supporte pas la transformation à nouveau ? Cracha Severus.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, lui hurla-t-elle soudain en pleine face. Pour l'amour de Merlin et surtout par amour pour lui, vous allez me pointer votre baguette vers lui et m'aider à le transformer à nouveau pour que je le soigne, c'est clair ? Ou faut-il en plus que je vous soumette à l'imperium ?

- Je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Mme Pomfresh, dit soudain la voix grave de Dumbledore. Je vais vous aider, ainsi que Remus, pour que nous ne mettions pas trop de force dans nos sorts et que ça se révèle moins douloureux pour Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois sorts identiques bleus frappaient le serpent qui se mit aussitôt à se transformer. Le sifflement de douleur du départ se mua en hurlement de douleur à mesure qu'Harry retrouvait son corps. Soudain, ce fut le silence dans l'infirmerie, silence uniquement troublé par les respirations haletantes de ceux qui étaient là. Instinctivement, Severus tira un drap pour recouvrir le corps meurtri son calice.

- Sortez tous d'ici, dit calmement Dumbledore. Mme Pomfresh, je reste présent, mais je vous tourne le dos Severus. Je ne verrai pas Harry, je vous le promets. Mais il faut que vous arriviez à laisser Mme Pomfresh s'occuper de lui. Vous m'entendez Severus ?

- Je … crois … oui, dit péniblement Severus.

Ce qu'il avait entraperçu sur le corps d'Harry était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne savait même pas comment un humain pouvait survivre dans cet état apparent …

- Severus, dit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix étranglée, occupez-vous des blessures qui saignent. Cela vous nourrira et lui permettra de cicatriser plus rapidement.

Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit la longue liste de blessures qui était apparue sur un parchemin suite à son sort de diagnostic. Et elle fut presque désespérée lorsque ses sorts de soins semblèrent rebondir à quelques millimètres du corps d'Harry.

- Mais … que se passe-t-il encore ? Gémit-elle. Pourquoi mes sorts ne l'atteignent pas ?

Severus releva la tête et dit d'une voix cassée :

- Shiskaa ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

Il se sentit stupide de poser la question étant donné que le collier d'Harry ne se trouvait plus autour de son cou, mais son réflexe était le bon : il vit la bouche d'Harry bouger légèrement, et le son « Oui » sortit péniblement de la gorge d'Harry.

- Laisse tous les sorts arriver sur Harry, maintenant, reprit-il lentement. C'est l'infirmière qui les lance pour le soigner.

Une brève lueur argentée entoura le corps d'Harry, et Severus fit signe à Mme Pomfresh de recommencer alors qu'il se penchait douloureusement sur les blessures qui continuaient à suinter. Il se dégouttait lui même de prendre ainsi du plaisir à boire le sang d'Harry, mais sa raison lui fit valoir son point de vue : de toute façon, Harry saignait et rien ne pouvait empêcher cela pour l'instant, alors autant qu'il en profite ! Il serait ainsi plus à même d'aider Harry à se remettre sur pieds !

- Severus, finit par dire Mme Pomfresh d'une voix trop rauque pour être honnête, auriez-vous une explication pour ça ?

Il releva la tête pour voir ce qu'elle souhaitait lui montrer. En haut de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, sous la peau, une sorte de tige rigide semblait avoir pris place. Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de souffler :

- Shiskaa ! C'est donc là qu'il s'est réfugié !

- Allez vous maintenant m'expliquer ce qu'est Shiskaa ? Gronda soudain l'infirmière.

- C'est un serpent, répondit lentement Severus. Un serpent magique qui était normalement accroché à un collier d'argent autour du cou d'Harry. Mais vue les plaies qu'il a à cet endroit, j'imagine qu'ils lui ont retiré de force … Il est normalement capable de protéger Harry dans la mesure de ses moyens …

- Toujours est-il qu'il va falloir le faire sortir de là, rétorqua Mme Pomfresh. Sa présence cause une infection qui s'étend dangereusement !

Par Merlin, la liste des problèmes ne cesserait donc jamais de s'allonger ?

- Shiskaa, peux-tu t'extraire d'Harry, maintenant ?

Harry fit une légère grimace de douleur sans bouger. Un long moment passa avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin les yeux.

- Harry ? Demanda Severus d'une voix étranglée.

- Prépares … un bain … d'argent … Shiskaa … Tiens … moi, souffla Harry. C'est … atroce …

Aussitôt Severus s'allongea près de lui pour l'enlacer le plus doucement possible. Il dit aussi abruptement :

- Albus ! Débrouillez-vous avec Drago, je veux qu'il me trouve un bain d'argent dans les plus brefs délais ! Harry, tu veux dire que ça va être dur pour toi qu'il sorte ?

- Oui, souffla péniblement Harry. Pour l'instant … il me protège … de la douleur …

Merlin et les fondateurs réunis ! Si maintenant Shiskaa le protégeait de la douleur, mais qu'est-ce que ça allait donner après ? S'angoissa immédiatement Severus.

- Harry, dit doucement Mme Pomfresh qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, dans ce cas, avant que Shiskaa sorte, vous avalez ces trois potions !

Severus reconnut la plus puissante potion contre la douleur qui existait. Ils n'étaient que quatre à savoir la brasser en Angleterre. Alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, Mme Pomfresh lui dit immédiatement :

- Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il pouvait être ici, j'ai demandé à M. Frinugand s'il en avait en réserve, et heureusement, il a pu en extorquer une fiole à Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry but péniblement la potion, aidé par Severus. La seconde potion était une potion de régénération sanguine. A nouveau Mme Pomfresh prit la parole :

- Ce ne sera pas du luxe dans l'état où il est car même sa condition de calice n'a pu pallier à sa perte de sang.

La troisième potion était un très puissant somnifère.

- D'ici cinq minutes, reprit Mme Pomfresh alors qu'Harry terminait péniblement d'avaler les potions, la première va faire effet. A cet instant, il faudra que Shiskaa sorte, et ensuite la dernière potion devrait te faire plonger dans le sommeil, Harry, quelle que soit la douleur …

Harry hocha la tête, il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se contentait de s'appuyer contre la chaleur de Severus. Il refusait de penser à ce qu'il venait de subir pendant il ne savait combien de jours … De toute façon, Shiskaa lui interdisait, pour l'heure, l'accès à ses souvenirs …

- Harry, souffla péniblement Shiskaa dans sa tête, je ne sortirai pas tout seul. Je n'ai plus la force. Il faut que Severus m'attrape dès qu'il le pourra et qu'il m'aide …

Lorsque Severus sut ce que Shiskaa attendait de lui, il ferma les yeux. Il allait devoir lui même infliger une douleur intolérable à Harry, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il finit par dire d'une voix rauque :

- Laissez-nous seuls, Pompom. Je vous appellerai …

- Severus, commença l'infirmière.

- Mme Pomfresh, intervint Dumbledore sans se retourner, faites ce qu'il vous dit. Venez avec moi et tirez les rideaux.

L'infirmière s'éloigna avec réticence.

Severus plaça sa main sur le haut du dos d'Harry tout en le scrutant.

- Quand la douleur va refluer, Shiskaa, tu commenceras à sortir. Harry, dès que je le pourrai, j'attraperai Shiskaa et je le sortirai au plus vite …

Severus sentit petit à petit le lien redevenir de plus en plus fort. Et une honte qu'il ne s'expliquait pas irradiait d'Harry. Il décida de laisser cette question de côté, tandis que Shiskaa lâchait son emprise sur Harry. Son souffle se coupa devant la douleur endurée par son calice. Cinq minutes après, Harry dit lentement :

- C'est maintenant, Shiskaa ne me protège plus et la douleur ne diminue plus. Sev … j'ai peur …

Le cœur de Severus se serra encore un peu plus, et il vit sa propre main trembler. Il n'avait même pas conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. A l'instant où il vit enfin Shiskaa commencer à s'extraire du corps d'Harry, ce dernier s'arqua en hurlant à l'agonie.

* * *

RAR

Touraz : voilà, c'est fait tu as retrouvé Harry !

La Rose de Minuit : si on ne sait rien côté Harry, c'est que je suis contre la torture, et donc je ne décrirai certainement pas ces scènes. Les suggestions me semblent à ce niveau suffisantes ! Tu vois que tu avais raison avec les mangemorts …

Eternity : à mon sens, même si je ne l'ai pas suffisamment développé, Severus a tout de même su s'attirer la sympathie de l'école des aurors par ses farces envers Ombrage …

Moi : alors ça y est ! Tu as un nouveau chapitre en plus dans ta collection …

Yukiko : merci pour les compliments, et maintenant tu sais qu'Harry était bien avec Lestrange !

Rheanne : pour la publication, je fais de mon mieux, mais je préfère que le chapitre soit corrigé avant de vous le donner !

katerine 17 : Severus s'est légèrement vengé sur Bellatrix ici, j'espère que ça t'aura plu !!

ange34 : tu as été exaucée, Harry est retrouvé !!

khisanth : tu pensais bien, on a retrouvé Harry !

Phoenix 5 : plusieurs personnes ont pensé à Ombrage …. Non sans raison d'ailleurs …

Kart : il faut bien un peu de suspens dans cette fic !

Adenoide : les rats ont hélas leur utilité ! Drago a peut-être aussi compris qu'il était de son intérêt d'être dans e camp d'Harry pour sa propre vie au ministère …

Narcissss : allez, courage ! Encore une coupure mal à propos non ?? Mais je ne vais pas non plus faire des chapitres de … 100 pages !!

Steph : merci beaucoup pour tes vœux !

Haru : tu as eu effectivement des éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre !

ElamRogue : j'espère que ton brevet blanc s'est bien passé alors ! Et voui, il a fallu encore attendre quelques jours, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute de motiver ma correctrice en lui faisant miroiter le chapitre suivant en lecture !!

Yumeni : es-tu rassurée sur l'état d'Harry ??? Et pas trop de souci tout de même, je n'ai pas mis ma fic en drame !!

petite grenouille : j'espère que tu es au moins un peu rassurée ! Ils se sont retrouvés !

Mouistiqua : tu as de la chance franchement


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : La face cachée d'Ombrage 

**Correctrices : coqcigrue, luna904 **

A l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermione s'étreignaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sven et Remus s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, car chacune des deux créatures de la nuit étaient à fleur de peau. Ils avaient laissé Lestrange et Pettigrew à Kingsley Shackelbolt et Tonks, à qui Dumbledore avait demandé de se rendre à Poudlard un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient apparus dans la Chambre des Secrets alors que Fumseck revenait les chercher après avoir déposé Severus et Harry à l'infirmerie.

Ils sursautèrent tous violemment lorsque le cri de Harry passa à travers les portes fermées de l'infirmerie. Hermione commença à sangloter doucement, et Ron n'était pas loin de l'imiter. Remus leur tourna le dos, concentré pour ne pas laisser Lunard prendre le dessus sur lui, même si la pleine lune n'était que la semaine suivante. Et quand Sven entendit quelqu'un courir dans les couloirs qui menaient à l'infirmerie, il pria Merlin que ce soit Mark. Parce que ce qu'il avait vu du corps d'Harry, ajouté à ses hurlements qui ne semblaient pas vouloir finir, allaient avoir raison de son emprise sur lui-même.

Lorsque Mark vit l'expression de Sven, et qu'il entendit les cris, il comprit aussitôt ce qui lui restait à faire. D'un geste de baguette, il se retrouva torse nu dans les courants d'air, mais cela lui importait peu. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant le mur de pierre glacé dans son dos, mais releva immédiatement la tête pour que Sven puisse planter ses canines dans son cou. La fatigue qu'il accusa après la morsure lui fit comprendre que les nouvelles n'étaient pas brillantes.

- Va voir Ron et Hermione, dit Sven à voix basse. Je m'occupe de Remus. Mark ? Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il lentement.

- De quoi ? Riposta Mark en se rhabillant en frissonnant. C'est toi qui feras ceinture ce soir, pas moi ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que si tu étais dans cet état, l'état d'Harry doit être pire que dans nos cauchemars …

- Son visage est le seul épargné. C'est … Même lors de la première guerre, je n'avais pas vu ça, répondit Sven d'une voix sourde. Je ne sais même pas comment il peut être encore vivant … Alors ses facultés mentales …

Mark le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit fermement :

- On va attendre de voir ce qu'en dit Pomfresh.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais et que je ne sais pas ? Gronda brutalement Sven.

- Je ne sais pas Sven. Harry a laissé échapper un jour, quand on était tous les deux, et en tripotant son collier autour du cou, qu'il était très bien protégé. Va savoir ce que c'est vraiment, ce collier !

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore : celui-ci semblait marqué, fatigué. Il dit aussitôt :

- Il a sombré dans une inconscience salvatrice. Mme Pomfresh et Severus ont plusieurs heures de travail devant eux.

- Il a été conscient un moment ? Demanda Remus d'une voix âpre.

- Oui, soupira Dumbledore. Conscient et … apparemment en possession de ses facultés mentales. Il a immédiatement reconnu Severus d'après ce que j'ai entendu, et a compris les instructions de Mme Pomfresh. Je vais vous donner plus de détails à mon bureau …

Ils croisèrent quelques élèves intrigués dans les couloirs, mais le regard du directeur les dissuadait de tout commentaire. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Dumbledore joignit ses mains sous son menton et soupira. Il commença à voix basse :

- Je pense que si Harry réussit à s'en sortir, il le devra au cadeau d'anniversaire de Severus. Il s'agit d'un collier qui n'avait pas été vendu depuis plus de deux cent ans, et qui semble doté non seulement d'un sacré caractère, mais aussi d'une loyauté sans faille envers celui qui le porte. Il l'a protégé au maximum de ses capacités. Il n'avait même plus la force de sortir seul d'Harry.

- Sortir … d'Harry ? S'étrangla Hermione.

- Je pense que vous avez déjà vu le collier autour du cou d'Harry. Il est composé de serpents, mais l'un d'entre eux est tout à fait particulier … Il se nomme Shiskaa, selon Severus. Et il semble avoir été contraint de se réfugier dans le corps d'Harry, pour le protéger. C'est la raison de la dernière douleur d'Harry : Shiskaa devait sortir de son corps car l'infection gagnait, et il n'avait plus beaucoup de forces … Ca me fait penser à une chose …

Il se tourna vers l'âtre, jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et dit d'une voix forte :

- Manoir Malefoy.

Peut de temps après, il reprit :

- Ah, M. Malefoy, je n'ai que peu de temps. Nous avons retrouvé Harry et votre parrain est près de lui. Il vous demande un service. Pouvez-vous lui procurer un bain d'argent, disons, un chaudron de taille moyenne, à moitié rempli d'argent pur liquide ?

- Oui, M. Malefoy, liquide, j'insiste. Je reconnais que le transport de va pas être évident compte tenu de la température qu'il va dégager, mais je vous prie de faire au plus vite, au mieux.

- Merci beaucoup, M. Malefoy …

Dumbledore retira sa tête de la cheminée et expliqua simplement :

- Shiskaa semble avoir besoin d'argent pour se régénérer.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à débattre de la façon dont Lestrange, Pettigrew et Nagini avaient pu s'introduire dans Poudlard sans attirer l'attention du directeur. Car même si Pettigrew connaissait les passages secrets qui sortaient du château, et qu'il pouvait aisément se fondre dans les ombres sous sa forme de rat, Nagini ne pouvait guère passer inaperçu ! Dumbledore contempla également de longues minutes la carte des maraudeurs avec un petit air nostalgique.

La cheminée ronfla plusieurs fois à mesure que la rumeur de la libération d'Harry s'amplifiait. Beaucoup de personnes s'inquiétaient de son sort.

A l'infirmerie, alors que minuit approchait, Mme Pomfresh tendit une main fatiguée vers son troisième pot de baume cicatrisant, et dit à Severus :

- Mettez-le sur le ventre, maintenant …

- Non, rétorqua abruptement ce dernier. Je m'occuperai seul des blessures qui restent !

- Mais enfin, Severus ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Il faut que je …

- Je m'occupe de ce qui reste, répéta Severus un ton plus fort. Allez voir Dumbledore, pendant ce temps là !

- Severus, soyez raisonnable, je dois …

- Il n'est pas question que vous le touchiez plus, c'est clair ? Articula difficilement Severus.

Il sentait que si l'infirmière insistait, il n'allait pas garder le contrôle du vampire. Celui-ci agissait comme une bête blessée, prête à mordre toute main qui se tend. Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh sembla prendre la mesure du danger qu'elle courrait, et lui tendit avec réticence le baume. Elle lui tendit également une potion et elle dit fermement :

- Ensuite, vous dormez également, Severus. Harry aura besoin de vous en forme lorsqu'il se réveillera. Même si c'est dans vingt-quatre ou quarante-huit heures …

- Tant que ça, souffla Severus.

- C'est une caractéristique d'un calice : le sommeil le régénère encore plus que tout autre être humain. C'est encore plus essentiel que la nourriture quelque part. Par contre, lorsque vous serez réveillé, vous le mettrez à boire du jus de citrouille à haute dose, même pendant son sommeil, pour régénérer son taux d'eau et de glucose …

Severus hocha simplement la tête et attendit que Mme Pomfresh ait tourné les talons pour terminer de soigner Harry. Il ne restait plus que les parties intimes à soigner et il était hors de question que Mme Pomfresh pose le petit doigt dessus. Il était heureux pour Pettigrew que ce dernier soit sous la surveillance de Dumbledore, voire de Scrimgeour, à l'heure actuelle. Sinon, il l'aurait déchiqueté de ses crocs avec énormément de plaisir pour avoir osé l'innommable. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi il avait perçu la honte dans les émotions d'Harry. Ce sale rat avait osé violer son calice avec la dernière des brutalités.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry eut enfin une lueur de conscience, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il gémit. Douleur. Angoisse. Honte. Tout était mélangé. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour lever sa main et l'essuyer.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, martela immédiatement la voix basse de Severus à son oreille. Et n'essayes même pas de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt Harry, ton corps est bien trop meurtri pour ça.

Il sentit en même temps un pouce essuyer doucement la larme, puis un baiser très léger sur sa bouche desséchée.

- Bois, ajouta Severus en lui glissant dans la bouche ce qu'il reconnut comme une paille.

Harry s'exécuta docilement, peu enclin à encourir les foudres du vampire.

- Je sais que je mettrai des jours, voire des semaines, à te convaincre, Harry, mais j'y arriverai : c'est toi la victime, et non le coupable. Donc, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me contrarier !

Ces mots eurent pour effet de briser les derniers remparts de la défense mentale qu'Harry avait mise en place pour survivre. Les larmes roulèrent sans discontinuer sur ses joues, même si aucune plainte ne sortait de sa bouche. Il sentit Severus se rapprocher tant bien que mal de lui pour le réconforter et il entendit dans son brouillard les mots qui parlaient d'amour, de vie à deux, de bonheur. Le sommeil le rattrapa avant que le flot de ses larmes ne tarisse.

Severus le regardait dormir le cœur serré lorsqu' Dumbledore fit une entrée précautionneuse dans l'infirmerie : il lévitait un chaudron fumant.

- Mme Pomfresh, appela-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il encore professeur ? S'enquit l'infirmière avant de jeter sur le chaudron un regard suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ?

- De l'argent liquide. Pouvez-vous me préparer une table en bois à côté du lit d'Harry ? Vous, Severus, avertissez Shiskaa que son bain d'argent est là …

Le petit serpent avait élu domicile sur le torse d'Harry. Il ne ressemblait plus d'ailleurs au Shiskaa qu'il connaissait. Il ne faisait plus qu'à peine quatre centimètres de long, à la place de ses dix habituels, et arborait une teinte noirâtre, signe d'oxydation prononcée.

- Shiskaa, dit lentement Severus en approchant la main du serpent. Nous avons un chaudron plein d'argent liquide pour toi, mais …

Dans le sifflement qui suivit, Severus crut reconnaître un « Quoi ? » assez agacé.

- Et bien, l'argent est liquide … Tu ne vas pas fondre dedans ?

La moquerie qu'il perçut dans le sifflement suivant ainsi que les efforts désespérés de Shiskaa pour monter sur sa main lui firent comprendre qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose. Malheureusement pour lui, tant qu'Harry ne pourrait pas à nouveau servir d'interprète, il en serait réduit aux hypothèses. Il le plaça délicatement au creux de sa paume et s'approcha du chaudron. La chaleur dégagée par l'argent, maintenu sous forme liquide magiquement, le fit hésiter. Comment allait-il plonger Shiskaa là-dedans sans se brûler ? Il n'eut pas longtemps à se creuser la cervelle : Shiskaa roula dans sa paume pour plonger dans le chaudron sans tergiverser, lui. Severus ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'éviter les éclaboussures qui en résultèrent. L'argent bouillonna quelques secondes, mais lorsque Severus et Dumbledore se penchèrent pour regarder, ils virent distinctement la forme de Shiskaa _à travers_ le liquide. Ils se regardèrent, époustouflés.

- Et bien dit Dumbledore, votre ami semble disposer de capacités pour le moins peu ordinaires. Vous avez eu la main heureuse lorsque vous avez été chez ce bijoutier, Severus.

Après quelques instants à contempler Shiskaa qui se laissait flotter dans son bain, Severus retourna près d'Harry. Il prit, comme à l'habitude, maintes précautions pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sans le bouger, sans risquer d'augmenter sa douleur. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Dumbledore qui l'avait suivi et qui s'était assis sur une chaise :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Pour guérir de toutes ses blessures physiques, Mme Pomfresh pense qu'il aura besoin de deux semaines de soins quotidiens.

- Seulement ? Releva Dumbledore.

- Oui, car Frinugand a contacté Mme Pomfresh directement pour lui fournir le meilleur des potions. C'est ainsi que ses fractures seront réduites en deux jours.

- Et son … mental ?

- Je pense qu'il est intact. Ca devra bien sûr être vérifié dès qu'il sera un peu conscient, mais j'ai bon espoir finalement.

- Comment ?

- Shiskaa. La plus grande force de Shiskaa réside dans le pouvoir de protéger le mental d'Harry. Ne tentez surtout plus jamais l'occlumancie sur lui, Albus, croyez-moi ! Sinon, c'est vous qui serez blessé, et pas qu'un peu !

- Donc il aurait pu le protéger ?

- Harry m'a fait comprendre que Shiskaa lui avait épargné une grosse partie de la douleur, et ce faisant, je pense que c'est également lui qui a affaiblit notre lien. L'a-t-il fait consciemment ou est-ce juste une conséquence de la protection d'Harry, en revanche, je n'en sais rien. Il faudra lui demander lorsqu'il sera en état et qu'Harry pourra nous servir d'interprète !

- Et … moralement ? Pompom ne m'a rien caché …

Severus se crispa et répondit d'une voix sourde :

- Il faudra du temps, vous le savez comme moi, Albus.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla à nouveau, il croisa immédiatement le regard noir de Severus. Euh … non … pas noir, le regard ! Mais rouge sombre, plutôt … Pourquoi ? Severus grimaça légèrement avant d'avouer à voix basse :

- Nous avons mis une semaine presque à te trouver, Harry et depuis hier, tu ne fais que dormir … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux encore tenir plusieurs jours, maintenant que tu es juste à côté de moi !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Bois d'abord, dit Severus en lui présentant à nouveau une paille.

Le jus de citrouille lui parût la boisson la plus délicieuse qu'il ait jamais avalée. Après avoir vidé la moitié du verre, il s'arrêta et tenta de reprendre la parole :

- Bois, croassa-t-il.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Pompom me pique avec toutes ses aiguilles d'argent et qu'elle termine par un pieu dans le cœur ? Rétorqua Severus.

- Pour moi, dit à nouveau Harry péniblement, bois.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait nier que la proposition d'Harry était bien plus qu'alléchante pour lui. Comment résister alors que cela faisait dix jours qu'il était privé de ce sang chaud et sucré ? Harry le tenta d'autant plus qu'il essaya de relever la tête pour lui donner accès à son cou. Mais il déclencha une vague de douleur qui leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux.

- Ne bouge pas ton cou, supplia Severus.

- Alors bois où tu veux, gémit lentement Harry après un moment, mais bois …

Severus ne put résister à la supplication de son calice. Il descendit lentement le drap pour tenter de déterminer où il pouvait boire sans infliger de douleur supplémentaire à Harry. Mais avant même d'avoir atteint un endroit, il releva la tête et dit d'une voix inquiète :

- Il est hors de question que je te fasse mal ! Tu en supportes assez comme ça !

Harry roula les yeux comme pour dire « Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu t'y mets ! », et insista de sa voix rauque :

- Bois !

La détermination qu'il sentit dans le lien fit céder Severus et il continua à le dénuder. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix de toute façon; mise à part la carotide, il ne pouvait guère s'attaquer qu'à l'artère fémorale et il n'avait qu'un seul point d'accès : l'aine.

Harry sentit la morsure, mais qu'est ce qu'une piqûre d'épingle dans un océan de douleur ? Surtout lorsqu'elle est suivie par cette sensation de protection et de sécurité qu'il éprouvait toujours ? Des larmes de soulagements coulèrent sur son visage : ils avaient brisé son corps en maints endroits, mais ils n'avaient pas brisé ça, malgré leurs efforts. Il était et restait le calice de Severus. Bien trop vite à son goût, il sentit Severus se relever. Ce dernier ne fut pas inquiet des larmes qu'il vit, il avait senti le soulagement dans le lien et le relatif plaisir qu'Harry tirait de la morsure ; oui, relatif seulement, car la douleur était trop présente pour qu'il puisse s'y abandonner entièrement. Et il n'eut qu'une expression attendrie lorsqu'Harry plongea à nouveau derechef dans le sommeil : le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres valait tout l'or du monde.

Si Mme Pomfresh parut ravie de contempler ce sourire, lorsqu'elle aperçue les traces des canines au niveau de l'aine d'Harry, son hurlement dut s'entendre jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Severus, rugit-elle, comment avez-vous pu ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'Harry a trop de sang actuellement pour se remettre ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous restreindre un peu ?

Elle aurait continué longtemps sur le même ton si Severus ne l'avait pas habilement réduite au silence d'un mouvement de baguette.

- C'est lui qui me l'a demandé, dit-il posément. Alors non, il était hors de question que je refuse. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a ce sourire ? A cause de ses multiples fractures ? De ses innombrables plaies ? Des hématomes qui le couvrent ? De ses muscles tellement tétanisés qu'il ne peut faire le plus petit mouvement sans être au bord de l'évanouissement ? De la honte qu'il ressent devant le traitement qu'il a subi ? Je lui ai donné la seule chose qui le rassure vraiment : le plaisir de me donner son sang !

Il rendit la parole à l'infirmière mais celle-ci resta la bouche ouverte, comme paralysée par le calme de Severus et ce que ses paroles sous-entendaient.

- Alors, soit vous admettez ça, Pompom, soit nous quittons l'infirmerie sur le champ !

- Je … je n'avais pas pensé qu'Harry ait pu le vouloir, admit lentement Mme Pomfresh.

- Maintenant que vous savez, vous me laissez gérer ça avec Harry. Je n'ai pas bu grand chose donc son organisme ne devrait pas trop le ressentir.

Harry avait l'impression de ne faire que trois choses : dormir, boire du jus de citrouille et avaler des potions. Trop exceptionnellement à son goût, Severus le gratifiait d'une morsure qui était pour lui une lueur de bonheur. Néanmoins, une semaine plus tard, d'après ce qu'il comprit, Mme Pomfresh lui apporta à midi un repas un peu plus consistant : une soupe de légumes mitonnée par Dobby qui avait insisté.

- Il est temps que tu recommences à te nourrir, Harry, dit l'infirmière. Ensuite, tu commenceras à te lever. Ce n'est pas bon de rester ainsi longtemps allongé. Il faut faire travailler tes muscles à nouveau.

- Tu t'appuieras sur moi, ajouta Severus qui lui tenait son bol de soupe.

- Pourquoi je suis si faible ? Se plaignit Harry.

- Parce qu'en huit jours de détention, tu as perdu plus de dix kilos, rétorqua Mme Pomfresh. Shiskaa t'a protégé de son mieux, mais je pense qu'il a dû puiser dans tes réserves pour le faire !

- Il a aussi puisé dans les siennes, ajouta à nouveau Severus. Il ne faisait plus que quatre centimètres la dernière fois que je l'ai vu !

- Il est où ? Demanda Harry entre deux gorgées.

- Dans le chaudron sur la table, indiqua Severus. C'est un bain d'argent …

- Mais, il va fondre ! S'inquiéta Harry.

- Fondre ? Moi ? Siffla Shiskaa en dardant sa tête au dessus du chaudron. Et puis quoi encore ! Bon, ta moitié à crocs, elle m'a trouvé un nouveau collier ?

Harry eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant à nouveau cette voix amie.

- Harry ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Severus.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste … si bon de l'entendre … Il est encore plus têtu que toi … Il m'a empêché de sombrer …

Harry prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre avant d'ajouter :

- Il veut que tu lui retrouves un collier …

- Je ne te quitterai certainement pas pour aller faire les boutiques ! Mais par contre, je demanderai à Drago de le faire !

- Il a intérêt à me trouver quelque chose de correct, grogna Shiskaa. Et pas du toc ! En attendant, je m'accrocherai à n'importe quelle ficelle pour me remettre contre toi, Harry …

- Mais tu vas le brûler, s'insurgea Severus quand il apprit pourquoi Harry lui avait demandé un morceau de ficelle.

- N'importe quoi ! Siffla Shiskaa dédaigneux. Comme si j'allais prendre le risque de lui faire du mal !

Il s'avéra que le petit serpent avait raison : bien que sortant d'un bain d'argent liquide, il était aussi frais qu'à l'habitude. Il s'enroula délicatement autour de la ficelle, et Harry fut soulagé de le sentir à nouveau peser autour de son cou.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla après sa sieste, il fut surpris de voir Mark à côté de lui, et étonné de constater l'absence de Severus.

- Severus espérait être rentré avant ton réveil, grimaça Mark.

- Il est où ?

- En audience au Magenmagot.

- C'est déjà le procès de Lestrange, et …

- Non, coupa brutalement Mark. C'est le sien.

- Hein ?

- Parce qu'il a un peu … molesté Lestrange lorsqu'il lui a mis la main dessus et qu'Ombrage veut que la loi, rien que la loi, et toute la loi soit appliquée !

Le ton était clairement ironique à la fin.

- Ombrage ? Hurla Harry. Aide-moi à m'habiller ! On y va !

- Hein ? Mais … où ?

- Au Magenmagot, évidemment, souffla Harry en tentant de se mettre debout. Je n'ai pas le temps, Mark ! Aide-moi plutôt ! Tu seras là ! Tu sauras tout !

Mark cessa de tergiverser et aida rapidement Harry à s'habiller, puis à traverser Poudlard assis sur une chaise. Arrivés à la limite de la barrière de transplanage, Mark réduisit la chaise pour la mettre dans sa poche, puis, tenant fermement Harry par les épaules, transplana à l'entrée du ministère. Harry trépignait littéralement dans la cabine téléphonique qui les emporta dans les sous-sols, vers le ministère. Le garde ouvrit la bouche pour leur demander leur destination, mais la referma en voyant Harry qui dit :

- Nous allons à l'audience de Severus Rogue !

- Salle … Salle d'audience n°10, balbutia le garde.

- A l'ascenseur, dit Harry.

Après être arrivés au niveau neuf du ministère, que Mark découvrait, Harry dut s'en remettre entièrement à son compagnon pour franchir la volée de marche qui conduisait à la salle d'audience. Leur entrée médusa l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Harry eut un éclair de rage en constatant que Severus se trouvait assis sur la chaise au centre de la salle, et qu'Ombrage se tenait encore une fois juste à côté de Fudge, du côté de l'accusation à nouveau. Il fut soulagé de constater malgré tout que Severus était libre de toute entrave ! Amelia Bones fut la première à se ressaisir pour dire d'une voix étranglée :

- M. Potter … Mais … Comment …

- J'ai cru comprendre que mon compagnon était accusé, rétorqua froidement Harry. Il est normal que je sois présent à son procès, non ? Je serai là en tant que témoin !

- Bien sûr, mais … Je veux dire … On nous avait certifié que …

Amelia Bones n'acheva pas sa phrase, embarrassée.

- En gros, Harry, dit Severus , ironique, tu as été déclaré fou, ou peu s'en faut !

- Ah oui ? Et qui a eu cette bonne idée ?

- Les médicomages les plus compétents se sont penchés sur le rapport d'interrogatoire de Mme Lestrange et M. Pettigrew, expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix affable, et en ont conclu que, soit tu étais mort, soit, au mieux, tu n'avais plus tes facultés mentales.

- Et seules deux personnes ont été interrogées pour m'avoir séquestré ?

Le toussotement qu'il attendait depuis le début se fit enfin entendre. Ombrage se leva à moitié et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

- Je vous rappelle que nous avons un procès à conclure, Mme Bones, et que la culpabilité de l'accusé …

- N'est en rien prouvée, coupa brutalement Mme Bones. Les arguments pointés par Maître Durstakat sont indéniables, le vampire peut se prévaloir de la légitime défense compte-tenu de ce que son calice avait subi ! Mais M. Potter, que voulait dire votre remarque précédente ?

Harry prit le temps de balayer le Magenmagot du regard, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Ombrage. Il la vit avec un certain plaisir commencer à se raidir.

- Ils n'étaient pas deux à me torturer, dit-il lentement, ils étaient trois … Mark, bloque la porte, et ne laisse personne passer, tu veux ?

Il vit également le visage furieux de Severus qui venait de comprendre également. Il reporta son attention sur Mme Bones et dit distinctement :

- Mme Ombrage était là également.

- C'est impossible, s'emporta Fudge, elle n'a pas manqué un seul jour à son travail ! Je peux le certifier !

- Et ses nuits ? Contra Harry. Et ses soirées ? Où elle prenait un malin plaisir à user sur moi de tous les sorts qu'elle avait appris auprès de ses chers amis ? Vous êtes là aussi pour certifier qu'elle était à son travail ?

Il sentit ses jambes ployer sous lui sous le coup des souvenirs, mais heureusement une chaise apparut brutalement sous lui, lui épargnant ainsi l'humiliation de s'écrouler au sol.

- C'est impossible, souffla Fudge d'un ton désespéré en se tournant vers Ombrage.

Celle-ci n'affichait plus qu'un masque impassible, loin de ses minauderies habituelles.

Elle faillit surprendre tout le monde par sa rapidité lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette, mais elle n'avait pas compté avec les réflexes d'un vampire. Alors qu'elle prononçait le sort mortel en direction de Harry, son bras se retrouva pris dans un étau et l'éclair vert fit jaillir des étincelles au plafond. La deuxième main de Severus s'était déjà fermée autour de la gorge d'Ombrage et serrait.

Harry comprit au bout de quelques secondes, au moment où Ombrage commençait déjà à chercher de l'air qu'il devait l'arrêter. Les aurors présents dans la salle semblaient hésiter, le reste du Magenmagot était tétanisé par la stupeur, et même Dumbledore semblait abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Laisse-là respirer ! Hurla Harry.

- Elle a, commença Severus avant d'être violemment coupé par Harry.

- Oh oui, elle a. Et elle est derrière tout ce que tu sais ! Mais vas-tu la laisser gagner sur tous les tableaux ? Si tu la tues maintenant, tu sais ce qui se passera ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai enduré ce que j'ai enduré pour être séparé de toi par cette immonde crapaud une semaine après ? Lâche-la !

Severus devait lutter pour reprendre ses esprits et écouter Harry. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers lui en desserrant légèrement son étreinte, permettant à un filet d'air de passer.

- Severus Rogue, si jamais tu oses, menaça Harry les yeux flamboyant en sortant sa propre baguette et en la pointant sur le vampire.

Personne dans la salle n'osait faire le geste qui pourrait tout faire basculer. Et il fallait aussi avouer que l'idée d'affronter un vampire en rage ne séduisait personne, même Dumbledore semblait compter sur Harry pour faire entendre raison à Severus.

- Ron, demanda Harry sans quitter Severus des yeux, retire sa baguette à Ombrage.

Il entendit le gémissement de Ron face à cette demande, mais réitéra sa demande un ton plus fort :

- Ron !

Ron se sentit soudain aussi terrifié que face à Aragog. Ses jambes le portaient à peine, mais il avança lentement vers la baguette d'Ombrage, non sans faire un détour pour éviter de passer trop près de Severus.

La détermination qu'il lisait dans les yeux verts de son calice persuada Severus de relâcher encore un peu sa prise. Son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il ne s'agissait en aucune façon d'une rébellion de la part de Harry, mais simplement d'un acte sensé qui leur permettrait de vivre plus longtemps encore ensemble. Le Magenmagot ne pourrait passer outre un meurtre commis de sang-froid sous ses yeux.

Enfin, Ron parvint à se saisir de la baguette d'Ombrage et recula prudemment hors de portée de Severus. Et ce dernier relâcha enfin sa prise. Ombrage s'effondra au sol, cherchant de l'air et enfin les aurors réagirent. Ils la mirent rapidement sur pieds sans ménagement et l'entravèrent grâce à des chaînes magiques.

Aussitôt, Harry baissa sa baguette et dit en direction de Mme Bones :

- Je voudrais disposer de quelques instants seul avec Severus Rogue.

Avant même qu'Amelia Bones ne réponde, Dumbledore dit doucement :

- Je pense que nous pouvons leur accorder, disons, deux minutes d'isolement, Mme Bones ?

- Est-ce … nécessaire ? Finit par demander la présidente.

- C'est plus sage si nous voulons aller au bout de cette affaire. Je peux leur placer un brouillard d'isolement sur le centre de cette pièce, ainsi vous aurez la certitude qu'ils ne sortiront ni l'un ni l'autre …

- Alors, faites …

- Mais c'est insensé, protesta Fudge en reprenant des couleurs.

- C'est ce que nous verrons après les deux minutes, répondit Mme Bones d'une voix acide. Dumbledore, à vous.

Harry s'était rapproché de Severus, et sitôt que le brouillard les entoura, il s'écroula littéralement dans les bras de Severus, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Il avait eu si peur que Severus commette l'irréparable ! Et revoir Ombrage qui se pavanait …

- Harry, dit Severus d'un ton pressant.

- Embrasse-moi, répliqua simplement Harry en relevant la tête.

Severus s'empara de ses lèvres avec une douceur qui contrastait singulièrement avec la violence dont il venait de faire preuve, mais rapidement, ils se détendirent l'un et l'autre dans ce baiser. Et Harry sut, à légèreté des mains qui parcouraient son corps, que son compagnon reprenait son entière maîtrise sur lui-même. Le brouillard scintilla quelques secondes avant de s'effacer, ce qui leur permit de se séparer avant d'être vus enlacés par l'ensemble du Magenmagot.

Severus reprit sa place initiale sans un mot et se tourna vers Mme Bones qui semblait déterminée.

- Apportez un siège confortable à M. Potter, ordonna-t-elle à un auror.

Dès que ce dernier eut présenté à Harry un confortable fauteuil en velours rouge et qu'il se fut assis dedans, elle reprit :

- Etant donné que nous avons été réunis ici à la demande insistante de Dolorès Ombrage, et au vu de ses agissements dans cette salle, l'audience concernant Severus Rogue est suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle reprendra une fois le procès de Dolorès Ombrage, Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrew terminé. Dépendant du jugement de ce dernier procès, Severus Rogue sera déclaré innocent ou coupable de voie de fait sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Le Magenmagot a décidé à l'unanimité, M. Potter, la chose suivante : en cas de culpabilité de mesdames Ombrage et Lestrange et de monsieur Pettigrew, Severus Rogue sera déclaré innocent, les blessures causées à Mme Lestrange étant alors considérées comme de la légitime défense. Dans le cas contraire, il se verra condamné pour voie de fait.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Maintenant, si vous l'acceptez, nous souhaiterions entendre tous ensemble des précisions sur les agissements de Mme Ombrage.

Harry se crispa sur sa chaise et fut heureux d'entendre Severus qui répondit d'une voix mesurée :

- Beaucoup de choses ont déjà été dites, Mme Bones, et, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Harry n'a repris conscience que depuis une semaine, et n'a effectué ses premiers pas en dehors de son lit qu'aujourd'hui. Je souhaiterai qu'il puisse bénéficier au plus tôt de repos.

Mme Bones hocha simplement la tête et reprit :

- Nous connaissons ce que vous avez enduré, M. Potter, mais rien ne nous explique le rôle de Mme Ombrage, car ni Bellatrix Lestrange, ni Peter Pettigrew ne l'ont mentionnée.

- Ils ne le pouvaient pas, répondit Harry d'une voix cassée, ils étaient sous _Fidelitas_ concernant son appartenance aux mangemorts, et donc concernant tous leurs contacts avec elle. Et c'est elle la gardienne de son secret ! Voldemort se méfiait de Severus vers la fin, sa dernière attaque à Poudlard ne devait être pour lui qu'un test de sa loyauté. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à moi …

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, le Magenmagot fut réduit au silence.

- Mais … elle n'a pas de marque, Harry, dit Severus avec précaution.

- Oh si, elle en a une ! Mais, tout comme j'ai bénéficié de l'ancienne magie de protection par le sang, Ombragea utilisé d'une très vieille magie noire pour dissimuler sa marque, le sort est le _Celare Primus Antiqua_.

Severus parut un instant abasourdi. Les membres du Magenmagot échangeaient des regards intrigués pour les uns, profondément choqués pour les autres. Mme Bones faisait partie de ces derniers.

- M. Potter, reprit-elle avec difficulté, ce sort nécessite de blesser volontairement et profondément la personne à qui il est destiné avant de pouvoir être lancé.

Harry grimaça mais répliqua :

- Voldemort n'était pas réputé pour être tendre, même avec ses suivants …

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Severus se rapprocha d'Harry tout en disant à Mme Bones :

- Je crois que vous avez désormais matière à interroger Ombrage sans plus faire appel à Harry, Mme Bones. Je souhaite qu'on puisse se retirer désormais.

- Il me reste encore bien des points obscurs, répliqua Amelia Bones, chagrinée.

- Mme Bones, intervint Dumbledore, puis-je suggérer que M. Shackelbolt et Mlle Tonks aient l'autorisation de rendre plusieurs fois visite à Harry à Poudlard, le temps qu'il se remette ? Il pourra ainsi répondre à vos nombreuses questions par leur intermédiaire, et Harry se sentira également plus à l'aise pour discuter de sujets délicats face à deux aurors qu'il connaît bien …

- C'est effectivement une solution, dit lentement Mme Bones. Très bien, M. Potter, M. Rogue, vous pouvez vous retirer, mais je vous prierai de recevoir les aurors à un rythme raisonnable, M. Potter.

- Je le ferai, acquiesça simplement Harry.

Alors qu'Harry commençait à se lever, il se sentit soudain très faible et un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux.

* * *

RAR 

Petite note avant tout :

Vous vous êtes littéralement déchainés sur le nombre de reviews ces quatre derniers chapitres, et je vous en remercie ! Et maintenant, cette fic dépasse en nombre de mots la plus grande fic publiée sur ce site, à savoir, Narly …

Nagoyaka : merci beaucoup pour cette première ! Je ne sais pas quelle longueur fera ma fic, mais j'ai encore un certain nombre d'événements dans ma tête !

Adenoide : c'est vrai que le collier a été bien utile ! Quant à la peine de mort : pas sans un procès !

Touraz : tu peux constater que le chemin de la guérison sera long pour Harry …

Lou : tu peux constater que je n'ai pas eu de pitié …

capricorne1773 : d'abord merci pour les compliments. Ensuite pour les réponses : 1. sur le site où il y a 32 chapitres, la suppression des chapitres marche mal, d'où le décalage de numérotation, sans incidence, soit dit en passant, sur le cours de l'histoire. Les deux sites ont tous les chapitres. 2- Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres fera la fic, mais sans doute, elle dépassera en nombre de pages (ou de mots) tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit … 3 – Ben maintenant je peux répondre : c'est dans ce chapitre !!

Tama : maintenant, tu sais un peu plus les souffrances d'Harry .

Yukiko : effectivement Shiskaa a fait de son mieux pour protéger Harry, et même Severus finalement.

katerine 17 : il fallait bien que ce petit serpent exploite toutes ses capacités !

tourmaline : je te remercie de ces compliments. Shiskaa s'est tout simplement glissé dans le dos d'Harry pour le protéger en mordant pour se glisser …

Mouistiqua : Dumbledore était là pour veiller au grain pour que Severus ne dépasse pas la mesure …

Phoenix 5 : effectivement, au nombre de reviews, vous êtes en haleine … Merci pour les compliments, sinon.

Dark-turner : merci beaucoup

Narcissss : tu avais un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de ton visage d'avoir un nouveau chapitre ?? Mes coupures font ce qu'elles peuvent, mais ne rêves pas non plus, le délai de publication sera plus en moyenne 7 jours que 2 … Quant à la morsure de Severus, je doute qu'il veuille se salir la bouche avec leur sang vicié …

Soleil du Matin : ouf, quelle review !! Pour Albus et la chambre des secrets, à mon sens, il faut tout de même que la Chambre soit ouverte pour que Fumseck s'y glisse … Ombrage, comme tu vois, se débat de son mieux, mais là … les carottes commencent tout de même à être cuites pour elle !! Et non, c'est Severus qui parle à Shiskaa pour moi, au moment où Shiskaa a encore son emprise sur Harry. Shiskaa a la capacité de faire agir les muscles d'Harry par lui même (cf retenue avec Ombrage) c'est ce qu'il fait pour parler avec la bouche d'Harry. Shiskaa a pu effectivement protéger Harry de son mieux, ça sera également un peu plus expliqué dans le prochain chapitre. Mais penses-tu qu'Harry a été interrogé ?? Quant à la honte d'Harry, tu en connais la cause maintenant ! C'est un avada (relis bien le chapitre) qui a touché Nagini !

Khisanth : tu constates que tu avais, sur un point, raison de tout craindre dans ta review précédente !

Haru : non je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres de la fic.

petite grenouille : alors, après ce chapitre, la vague de honte correspond-elle à ce que tu craignais ?? Et il est certain que ça ne sera pas facile pour Harry effectivement …

Yumeni : alors je te réitère que ma fic ne sera pas un drame, et donc qu'Harry finira par s'en sortir bien. Effectivement c'est un déchirement pour Severus que devoir faire mal à son calice, mais c'est pour un bien, alors … Et bien sûr, ils ont évolué dans la fic, ce qui est normal après plusieurs mois de vie commune !

saki123 : je pense que bien des gens auraient voulu, comme toi, aller manger du Lestrange toute crue !! Beurk … Ca doit être vraiment mauvais !

Narcissss : maintenant, tu as la réponse à tes inquiétudes …

Alexiel : ça y est tu as eu la suite ! Tout le monde était un peu à cran avec les derniers chapitres, mais il fallait bien ça pour relancer un peu l'histoire !

Audylle : tuer Ombagre ?? Mais ç'aurait été descendre aussi bas que les agresseurs, non ?? Quant à Severus … je ne le vois pas dans la peau d'une personne qui voudra se faire pardonner quoi que ce soit. Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, non ??


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : Déposition 

**Correctrices : coqcigrue, luna904**

Les journalistes étaient là quand ils sortirent du ministère, Severus portant Harry évanouit dans ses bras. Certains prirent beaucoup de photos, jubilant à l'idée de montrer le sauveur dans cette posture là. D'autres déposèrent leur appareil, se refusant à s'abaisser à montrer un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, victime de tortures, une semaine seulement après son emprisonnement. Ceux-là purent continuer à utiliser ultérieurement leur appareil, les autres s'étranglèrent de frustration et de rage lorsqu'ils constatèrent que leur pellicule avait fondue, et pire, que les lentilles de leurs appareils étaient irrémédiablement noircies. Ils se souvinrent à cet instant du regard noir que le directeur de Poudlard leur avait lancé.

Severus sentait qu'Harry était faible, ce qui n'était guère étonnant puisqu'il s'agissait du premier jour où il se levait. Mais maintenant qu'il avait l'opportunité de lui faire quitter la présence un peu étouffante de Pomfresh, il serait bien sot de ne pas en profiter. Il transplana donc sans hésiter au Square Grimmaurd.

Dobby fut plus qu'heureux de les voir revenir chez eux, il fit tant de pirouettes que Severus se résigna à ne rien lui demander pendant au moins une heure. Il installa correctement Harry dans leur lit, vérifia simplement qu'il passait de l'évanouissement au sommeil et demanda à Dumbledore de prévenir Mme Pomfresh du nouvel endroit où elle pouvait visiter son patient. Il préférait tout de même ne pas annoncer la nouvelle lui-même à la tempétueuse infirmière.

Harry sourit légèrement à son réveil en voyant qu'il était enfin dans sa chambre, et non plus entre les murs blancs de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'il vit, quelques secondes plus tard, Severus entrer rapidement dans la pièce.

- Tu crois que tu peux te lever ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Sev ! Protesta Harry. Je viens tout juste de me réveiller ! Et tu le sais en plus !

- Oui, mais ça fait une heure que Kingsley et Tonks font le pied de grue en bas, et on aimerait tous en terminer avec ta déposition le plus rapidement possible !

A ces paroles, Harry s'assombrit et marmonna :

- Et moi, si je pouvais me passer de la faire …

- Je regrette Harry, mais tu sais que c'est impossible, rétorqua gentiment Severus. J'aurai, moi aussi , préféré que ton récit n'ait pas de témoins, mais il y a trop de choses en jeu pour pouvoir se le permettre …

Severus transplana Harry dans le salon après l'avoir aidé à s'habiller, commençant par déclarer :

- Vous le laissez manger d'abord.

Pour autant que Tonks fut maladroite, elle n'était pas auror pour rien, elle savait user de psychologie avec les témoins. Elle se chargea donc de distraire Harry pendant le temps qu'il se restaurait avec la montagne de nourriture que Dobby avait préparé pour lui. Il sut que l'heure avait sonnée lorsque Severus finit par lui retirer le bol avec lequel il jouait depuis un moment et qu'il le prit fermement contre lui.

- Harry, dit doucement Tonks, on va procéder de la façon suivante : tu vas tenter de tout nous raconter depuis le moment où tu as attrapé le vif.

Harry prit une longue inspiration et se lança.

Fixant un motif du tapis, il raconta son atterrissage dans une ruelle de Pré-Au-Lard.

Son impossibilité d'effectuer un quelconque mouvement avant d'être immobilisé par un Petrificus Totalus.

Son horreur de constater qu'il était face à Lestrange et Pettigrew. Ces derniers l'avaient transporté rapidement dans la maison voisine d'où partait un tunnel souterrain. Sa voix contenait encore toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait compris qu'ils se trouvaient finalement dans l'un des anciens tunnels qui étaient bouchés au temps où Fred et George lui en avaient parlé. Et que ce tunnel était désormais dégagé et débouchait à deux pas des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où attendait Nagini.

Kingsley le coupa à mi-voix ensuite :

- Nous pouvons imaginer la suite, Harry. Passe à Ombrage, tu veux ?

Harry préféra fermer les yeux alors qu'il revivait le moment douloureux où Ombrage était arrivée. Qu'elle avait informé les autres qu'il détenait un moyen de protection magique. Que Shiskaa, après deux heures de batailles acharnées contre les trois, et extrêmement douloureuses pour Harry, s'était résolu à abandonner son collier, et s'était donc réfugié dans le corps d'Harry à l'insu de leurs tortionnaires. Et qu'il avait donc pris les choses en main pour le protéger mentalement alors que les trois autres étaient persuadés qu'il était sans défense.

Il ne fit pas mystère du fait qu'ensuite, certains de ses souvenirs étaient assez flous car Shiskaa ayant pris en partie le contrôle de son esprit, il lui avait caché un certain nombre de choses. En revanche, il se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les paroles d'Ombrage qu'il put répéter aux deux aurors. Et celle-ci avait été prolixe concernant les détails : comme si elle voulait humilier un peu plus Harry, elle lui avait raconté par le menu toute la confiance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait placé en elle. Elle avait détaillé la façon dont le Lord avait caché sa marque pour qu'elle ne risque absolument rien auprès de Fudge, et ce, alors qu'elle enseignait encore à Poudlard. Sa haine absolue envers lui, Harry Potter, qui avait tué son maître, et celle, non moins élevée, envers celui qui l'avait trahi, Severus Rogue.

Elle avait détaillé la façon dont elle avait également torturé le bijoutier pour lui extorquer des renseignements sur Shiskaa. Elle avait également insinué que c'était lui, Harry, qui était finalement coupable de cette torture : s'il n'avait pas porté ce maudit serpent autour du cou, le bijoutier serait encore en vie …

Elle avait ensuite énuméré, pour sa plus grande horreur, tous les effets des potions que Georges Kring, employé chez Slug et Jiggers, avait fabriqué sous ses ordres. Malheureusement pour elle, Shiskaa avait contré la majorité des effets dès l'arrivée des potions dans l'organisme, puisqu'elles étaient censées agir sur le comportement.

Elle avait tenté d'user également de l'imperium, mais, malgré l'ingestion d'une potion de confusion pour amoindrir ses défenses, elle n'avait obtenu qu'un regard haineux de sa part.

Elle l'avait fait également ingurgiter plusieurs potions test pour rompre le lien calice – vampire : Shiskaa s'était résolu à sa dernière ligne de défense à cet instant, il avait violemment fait vomir Harry pour ne pas risquer qu'un de ces essais soit le bon !

Harry donna suffisamment de détails pour que Tonks et Kingsley noircissent plusieurs dizaines de parchemins. Enfin, à treize heures, Severus prit la parole pour la première fois :

- Je crois que ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui, Kingsley. Il est temps pour Harry de se restaurer et de se reposer …

Kingsley fit une légère grimace, mais hocha simplement la tête :

- Je comprends. Mais nous devons revenir demain, Severus, nous ne pouvons passer sous silence la façon dont Harry s'est échappé.

- Pourquoi ? Fudge tient donc à tout savoir ?

- Ce point, ce n'est pas Fudge, mais Scrimgeour et Owen, puisqu'Harry est un futur auror. Ils auraient même voulu de l'entendre de la bouche d'Harry, mais, heureusement, Dumbledore les en a dissuadé.

- Encore heureux !

Severus évita tous les sujets sensibles avec Harry pendant qu'il mangeait après le départ des aurors, et lui épargna toute fatigue en le transplanant dans leur chambre ensuite. Quand Harry s'allongea avec un soupir, il fut étonné de constater que Severus faisait de même.

- Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, moi non plus, Harry.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais fait pendant une semaine.

- J'étais cloîtré ici pour ne pas être dangereux pour les autres, et ils me donnaient des verres de sang immondes à boire … Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé juste avant que tu ne te transformes en serpent, mais surtout, demain, évite toute allusion au lynx.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour toujours garder un atout dans notre manche. Tu as été obligé de révéler l'existence de Shiskaa, et d'un animagi, ça suffit comme ça !

- Le lynx s'était déjà mis en retrait, Sev. Il s'est contenté de me dire qu'il ne pourrait pas m'aider avec les blessures que j'avais, que ma seule chance était ma forme reptilienne.

- Mais tu pourras tout de même l'avoir ?

- Je pense, oui, dès que j'irai mieux, je pourrai tenter le coup.

- Parfait. Repose-toi, maintenant.

Severus avait terminé sa phrase en enlaçant étroitement Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de se raidir.

- Sev, je …

- Je sais. Mais tu ne dois pas être contre un petit câlin, non ?

- Euh … non ?

- Alors c'est parfait. Dors.

Harry mit plusieurs minutes à se détendre réellement. L'étreinte que lui procurait Severus était plus amoureuse que celles dont il l'avait gratifié à Poudlard. Enfin, il parvint à se décrisper en constatant que Severus ne bougeait pas. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, Severus soupira intérieurement. Le chemin allait être long, mais, sans parvenir à lui faire oublier, il arriverait à ramener son calice vers des relations plus intimes.

Le lendemain matin, en présence de Tonks et Kingsley, Harry commença directement :

- Shiskaa s'affaiblissait, il ne pouvait même plus tenir le compte des heures écoulées. Nous savions que Severus ne pouvait transplaner, et que même s'il le faisait, ouvrir l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se révélerait compliqué. Nous étions persuadés aussi qu'Ombrage avait su déjouer les protections de Poudlard, puisqu'elle semblait entrer et sortir à sa guise, donc Dumbledore ne nous cherchait pas là. Il fallait donc que nous tentions quelque chose par nous-même. C'est Shiskaa qui a prit l'initiative de contacter mon animagi lors d'un moment de répit. A peine étions-nous en contact, que je me suis transformé.

- En quoi ? Demanda doucement Kingsley.

- Vipère. Ni Lestrange, ni Pettigrew ne m'ont vu. Je suis allé à l'entrée le plus vite que je pouvais, même si j'étais lent car … les blessures rendaient difficiles ma progression … J'ai dû m'évanouir deux ou trois fois avant de l'atteindre, mais j'ai su que ma chance avait tourné lorsque la porte s'est ouverte juste devant moi. J'ai glissé entre deux jambes et j'ai usé mes dernières forces pour aller m'effondrer contre un mur.

- C'étaient les miennes, grommela Severus.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as glissé entre mes jambes.

- La suite, vous la connaissez, reprit Severus à l'attention des deux aurors.

- Parfait, soupira Kingsley. As-tu pensé à de nouvelles choses par rapport à hier ?

- Non, rien d'autre.

Harry était soulagé d'en avoir terminé si vite avec sa déclaration, mais il comprit qu'on lui avait épargné beaucoup de choses lorsque Kingsley demanda à Severus de la lire d'abord. Ce dernier dit simplement :

- Tous tes non dits ont été transcrits dans cette déclaration, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu plonges à nouveau dans ces souvenirs. Si c'est juste, tu te contenteras de signer, vu ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête, heureux, à cet instant, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui s'en remettre entièrement.

A la fin de sa lecture, Severus était tout à la fois écoeuré et stupéfait : écoeuré par la liste des sorts employés sur Harry, car lire, noir sur blanc, l'ensemble des sévices subis par son calice était une épreuve éprouvante. Il était également stupéfait par la façon dont l'ensemble avait été écrit comme si Harry avait lui même tout dit. Il n'avait dit que le tiers de ce qui avait été écrit, mais bien malin qui pourrait le savoir …

- Vous y avez passé la nuit pour écrire ça ? Finit-il par commenter.

- Oui, avoua simplement Kingsley, et je vous signale au passage que nous sommes partis d'ici hier à vingt-deux heures et revenus à huit heures ce matin …

- Bien, dit Severus avec un petit sourire. Autre chose à savoir ?

- Rufus veut la tête de Lestrange, Ombrage et Pettigrew, bien sûr. Pour Pettigrew, c'est facile, le dossier Black est évidemment immédiatement ressorti et, rien que pour ça, il aura droit au baiser du détraqueur. Lestrange avait déjà été condamnée à Azkaban à vie pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir aux Londubat, cette fois, elle n'échappera pas à la même sentence !

- Mais, demanda Harry, Narcissa Malefoy ne va rien tenter pour elle ? Je veux dire, c'est sa sœur, non ?

- Narcissa sait qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire pour sa sœur. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir, socialement parlant, continua Severus, c'est de renier entièrement ses agissements. Ce qu'elle a commencé puisque mon avocat, et maintenant le tien, Maître Durstakat, est apparenté aux Malefoy. Par contre, il a toujours refusé de défendre Lucius, lequel lui en a toujours terriblement voulu, car il est très bon dans sa partie. C'est un avocat très respecté qui va redonner du poids aux Malefoy en les défendant. Le fait que Drago l'ait engagé pour moi, puis pour toi va peser dans le bon sens pour eux sur l'échiquier social.

- Drago s'arrange toujours pour tirer profit de ce qui arrive aux autres, commenta Harry, assez amer.

- Oui et non, Harry. Tu ne le sais pas, mais il a réduit de lui même les défenses du manoir à zéro, en présence d'aurors, pour que je sois sûr que tu n'étais pas là-bas, ce qui est un coup assez dur pour sa fierté. Il a tanné Dumbledore pour pouvoir me donner son sang également. Je ne sais même pas combien il a payé pour avoir le bain d'argent de Shiskaa, mais je pense qu'un chaudron de cette taille doit représenter un paquet de gallions ! Sans même parler du nouveau collier qu'il est en train de faire forger, toujours pour Shiskaa. Tout ceci, ou presque, il l'a fait avant d'engager Durstakat. Alors, ne lui en veux pas non plus de saisir une chance de plus pour se démarquer officiellement de son père ! Sa position n'est pas si facile que ça au Ministère. Entre ceux qui le méprisent car il ne fait pas comme son père, et ceux qui le dénigre parce qu'il est le fils de son père, il n'a pas une vie toute rose non plus !

Harry restait dubitatif, mais ne contesta pas plus. Kingsley et Tonks en profitèrent pour prendre congé, non sans que la jeune auror n'en profite pour glisser à l'oreille :

- Trouve un moment pour passer au Terrier. Ca fera plaisir à tout le monde de te voir sur pieds !

- Dis-leur plutôt de venir me voir quand ils veulent, répliqua Harry sérieusement. Vraiment, la porte est ouverte pour tout le monde, dès qu'ils en ont envie !

Severus grimaça, mais ne dit rien. L'idée de voir la maison envahie si tôt par les amis d'Harry ne l'enchantait guère, mais ceux-ci avaient tellement œuvrés pour eux deux qu'il ne pouvait guère leur claquer la porte au nez !

Les premiers à se présenter vers quatre heures furent, bien entendu, Ron et Hermione. Ceux-là, au moins, il pouvait leur esquisser un sourire sincère. Il savoura le plaisir d'Harry dans ces retrouvailles. Il ne lui avait pas caché que c'était Hermione qui avait eu l'idée de le chercher sur la carte des Maraudeurs, et Ron qui lui avait, sans contrainte, laissé l'accès à son esprit pour qu'il arrive à ouvrir le passage à la Chambre. Harry avait trop souffert pendant une semaine pour apprécier les brefs moments que ses deux amis étaient venus passer auprès lui à Poudlard. A présent que le plus gros de la souffrance était éliminé, Harry appréciait de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec eux. Mais Severus était aussi content de continuer à glisser de la potion calmante incolore et inodore dans son jus de citrouille. Selon Mme Pomfresh, il valait mieux pour Harry rester quelques semaines sous calmant, le temps de digérer tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Harry, de son côté, n'était pas complètement dupe. Il avait totalement conscience de ce qu'il avait subi, et il n'était pas assez orgueilleux pour penser qu'il avait déjà tourné la page. Il finit par demander d'un ton de plaisanterie à Hermione :

- Severus t'a dit ce qu'il me donne en douce comme potion pour que je sois dans cet état ?

- Pardon ? Demanda Hermione, interloquée.

- Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, Hermione. Je ne fais aucun cauchemar sur ce qui s'est passé. Mises à part plusieurs cicatrices et ma perte de poids, j'ai un tel moral qu'on croirait presque que je reviens de vacances ! Il est évident que Severus me drogue d'une façon quelconque ! Alors je me demandais si vous, vous étiez au courant ?

Tandis que Ron et Hermione se regardaient, éberlués, Severus avait entendu la fin de la phrase, et il dit tranquillement :

- Non, ils ne savent pas. Seule Mme Pomfresh sait ce que je mets dans ton jus de citrouille.

- Et j'en ai pour combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'au vacances …

- Tant que ça ? Protesta Harry.

- Harry, physiquement tu es dans un état pire qu'après le combat avec Voldemort, alors il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'engluer moralement non plus. Un calice en dépression, très peu pour moi ! D'autant que tu as une année scolaire à terminer et des cours à rattraper !

- Mais … c'est juste déplacer le problème, dit lentement Hermione.

- Je sais, rétorqua Severus sèchement. Je déplace le problème aux grandes vacances, au moment où il aura le temps de s'occuper de lui, et moi aussi ! En attendant, je l'occulte ! Et dans l'intervalle, je vais tenter de lui refaire un physique !

- Reprendre dix kilos en trois mois ? Contra Hermione dubitative.

- Il a sa nature de calice pour lui. Et Dobby pour lui préparer les repas !

- Les cours de Von Lenhard ne vont pas être une partie de plaisir, grommela Ron à l'attention d'Harry.

- Ne m'en parle pas, grimaça ce dernier en retour. Rien qu'à l'idée de courir pendant cinq minutes, je n'ai déjà plus de jambes !

- On verra ça avec lui et M. Owen, décréta Severus. Il est évident qu'il est hors de question que tu gaspilles de l'énergie à acquérir de l'endurance actuellement ! Bon en attendant, vous savez qui sont les prochains qui vont frapper à la porte ?

- Euh … je crois que c'est Remus et mes parents, répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Au cinquième coup de sonnette, Severus en avait un tout petit peu marre de ce défilé. S'étaient succédés dans l'ordre, après Ron et Hermione : Remus et les Weasley, McGonagall et Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh et Hagrid, les jumeaux Weasley avec leur frère Bill. Et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : de la solitude avec son calice pour pouvoir le cajoler en paix ! C'est la raison pour laquelle il ouvrit un peu brutalement la porte, ce qui lui valut la réflexion sarcastique de son filleul :

- Je dérange ?

- Non, Drago, soupira Severus.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de visites ? Fit Drago avec un léger sourire en entrant.

- Trop à mon goût, mais Harry en est heureux, alors …

- Tu supportes, railla doucement son filleul. Comment allez-vous ?

- Ca peut aller … Et au Ministère ?

- C'est le grand chambardement, car les aurors ont été retourner le bureau et la maison d'Ombrage et ils ont fini par mettre au jour des tas de dossiers explosifs.

Harry était tranquillement allongé sur le canapé pour reprendre des forces quand Drago entra dans le salon. Il commençait à faire l'effort de se lever lorsque Severus dit sèchement :

- Ne gaspille pas tes forces. Fais-moi plutôt de la place.

Harry fut étonné de voir Severus prendre un coussin, le poser sur ses genoux, et lui mettre d'autorité la tête dessus. En effet, sauf en présence de Mark et Sven, ses marques d'affection restaient très limitées. Il vit Drago réprimer un sourire moqueur, mais il était trop fatigué pour engager une dispute ! Il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour simplement écouter leur conversation, mais sa curiosité fut aussitôt titillée lorsque Drago prit la parole d'un ton mystérieux :

- Alors, Harry, tu n'es pas impatient de voir la nouvelle maison de ton cher compagnon ?

- La nouvelle … maison ?

Il leva ses yeux vers Severus, mais ce dernier n'esquissa qu'un léger sourire avant de dire :

- Allez, sors-nous l'écrin, et fais-nous voir …

Drago sorti de sa cape un écrin de velours noir carré, d'une vingtaine de centimètre de côté, qu'il tendit à Harry. Ce dernier s'empressa de se redresser pour s'emparer avidement de la boite. Il l'ouvrit lentement et resta muet devant la beauté du collier d'argent : les mailles étaient constituées de très fins serpents, long de deux centimètres environ, tressés ensemble, chacun mordant la queue de celui qui le précédait. L'œuvre était si détaillée qu'on pouvait voir les yeux et les écailles de chaque serpent. Dès l'instant où il posa sa main dessus, le collier émit une brève lueur bleutée et Drago reprit la parole :

- Tu seras désormais le seul, normalement, à pouvoir mettre ou ôter le collier. Il est pourvu de tous les sorts de protections connus par le bijoutier des Malefoy. La seule inconnue maintenant est de savoir si ton serpent va accepter cette nouvelle maison …

Shiskaa choisit cet instant pour relever son museau et il dit d'un ton dédaigneux :

- Pas trop mal. Evidemment, il manque la moitié des sorts, mais je pourrais les mettre moi-même. L'argent n'est pas de trop mauvaise qualité. Il ne vaut pas celui des anciennes mines de Toscane, mais je pourrais m'y faire … Mets-moi dessus Harry …

Harry eut un léger sourire à cette demande : il avait senti l'excitation dans le fourchelangue de Shiskaa. Le collier était parfait pour lui, sinon, il aurait pointé tous ses défauts, à la place d'ergoter sur la qualité de l'argent. Il le prit donc délicatement dans sa main et le déposa dans l'écrin, à côté du collier.

Les trois hommes observèrent ensuite avec curiosité les différents flashs de lumière qui se produisirent, et qui à chaque fois enveloppaient Shiskaa et le collier. Enfin, le petit serpent finit par glisser le long du collier, et en quelques secondes, sembla se fondre en lui. Il était devenu invisible, ou presque, à toute personne qui ne se doutait pas de son existence.

- Maintenant, tu peux me mettre autour de ton cou, siffla Shiskaa.

- Alors, ta nouvelle maison te convient, siffla en retour Harry en attachant le nouveau collier.

- Une dernière chose : dis à Severus de mettre sa main sur le collier, ce sera désormais le seul à pouvoir le toucher sans se brûler !

Lorsqu'Harry traduisit cette phrase, Severus et Drago haussèrent chacun un sourcil avec un tel ensemble qu'Harry sourit légèrement. Et il réserva ensuite son premier vrai sourire heureux à Drago en disant simplement :

- Merci pour tout, Drago.

- Je n'avais pas envie de me passer de mon parrain si tôt que ça ! Rétorqua le blond en relevant le menton.

- Et comment va ta mère ? Demanda Severus.

- Elle sait que ma tante est condamnée, soupira Drago. Mais elle reste sa sœur, donc c'est douloureux pour elle. J'espère juste que le procès se tiendra vite, pour qu'elle soit condamnée et qu'on puisse tourner la page une fois pour toute !

- Elle va lui procurer un défenseur ?

- Certainement pas ! Assura Drago catégorique.

Pour la première fois, Harry réussit à discuter avec Drago sans qu'aucun ne lance de pique vers l'autre. Severus en était secrètement ravi, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître.

Deux jours après, Harry était étonné de ne pas avoir reçu la visite de Mark et Sven. Et lorsqu'il posa la question à Severus, la réponse fusa :

- Ils attendent simplement que tu sois suffisamment en forme pour aller chez eux. … Ils ont eu aussi une semaine difficile puisque Sven a passé la majorité de son temps libre à mes côtés … Et, Sven travaille, les vacances scolaires ne commencent que demain vendredi.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour me soigner?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on pourrait peut-être passer le week-end chez eux ? Je m'y sens aussi bien qu'ici …

Lorsque Severus les transplana le lendemain après-midi en Irlande, Sven les accueillit avec un large sourire :

- Harry ! Je suis heureux de te voir sur pieds ! Même si j'imagine que Severus ne t'a pas laissé transplaner !

- Hors de question ! Grommela Severus. Il est encore faible comme un chaton !

- Et tu adores me couver, ajouta Harry taquin.

Sven le regarda étrangement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Alors qu'il préparait le dîner avec Mark, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, ce dernier lui dit tout à coup :

- Tu sais que toute cette histoire m'a permis deux choses que je n'espérais plus ?

- Deux ? Et quoi ?

- Tout d'abord, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été assez brutal, je dirai, pendant que tu étais détenu, Sven m'a enfin cédé pour la première fois !

- Cédé ? Reprit Harry qui n'était pas sûr de ce que Mark voulait dire.

- J'ai enfin réussi à lui faire accepter une fois d'inverser les rôles au lit. J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin ?

- Non, non, répondit Harry légèrement gêné tout de même. Et il a … apprécié ?

- Beaucoup, même si je suis tout à fait conscient qu'on ne sera jamais à égalité, au moins, de temps à autre, il admettra de se laisser faire !

A ces mots, Harry ne put retenir une ombre de passer sur son visage. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, Severus multipliait les avances plus ou moins voilées. Il lui avait bien entendu dit franchement qu'il ne ferait rien tant qu'Harry ne serait pas entièrement remis physiquement et qu'il était prêt à patienter autant qu'il le faudrait, cela n'empêchait pas Harry de se tendre au moindre contact un peu appuyé.

- Harry, souffla Mark à son oreille après avoir passé un bras autour de ses épaules, laisse-toi du temps. Tu n'es sorti de cet enfer que depuis deux semaines à peine !

- Mais, Sev …

- Severus te câline, j'imagine. Il doit tenter de te rappeler toute la complicité que vous partagez, tout le plaisir que tu prenais à ses caresses ! J'en ai parlé avec Mme Pomfresh pendant que tu étais là-bas, et elle est d'avis qu'il faudrait que tu consultes quelqu'un pour en parler …

- Pas question, répondit Harry farouchement. C'est déjà suffisamment …

Il ne continua pas car sa voix s'était cassée.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, et dans ce cas, elle me charge aussi de te dire qu'il faut malgré tout que tu en parles, et pas forcément seulement avec Severus …

Harry baissa simplement la tête sans rien répondre.

Au salon, Severus était tendu. Il avait failli rejoindre Harry à la cuisine mais s'était fait intercepter par Sven qui lui avait ordonné de rester assis :

- Il faudra tôt ou tard qu'il en parle, Severus. Et comme je ne le vois pas aller voir un médicomage pour tout déballer, Mark s'est porté volontaire pour servir de réceptacle.

- Et moi, je ne sers à rien ? S'insurgea Severus.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Le tança vertement Sven. Tu es, à notre avis unanime, le seul pour lequel il a fait tant d'efforts pour survivre d'abord, s'échapper ensuite ! Mais il y a certainement des choses qu'Harry n'arrivera jamais à t'avouer !

- Et pourquoi il le ferait plus facilement avec Mark ?

- Parce que Mark est un calice comme lui ! Parce qu'il arrivera bien mieux que quiconque à se mettre à sa place ! A comprendre ce qu'il ressent !

Severus rumina un moment l'information avant de se rasseoir à contrecœur.

Dans la cuisine, Harry avoua dans un murmure :

- Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer réussir à nouveau à …

- Je suis certain, moi, que tu y arriveras. D'abord parce que tu es amoureux, et ensuite parce que tu es son calice.

- Quel rapport ? Dit Harry en relevant la tête.

- Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez jamais connu de moment où, tout à coup, tu as su qu'il fallait que tu te donnes à lui, là, tout de suite, parce que son côté vampire en avait besoin ?

- Si, mais …

- C'est le lien, tout simplement, Harry. Il est nettement plus discret chez nous que chez eux, mais il existe ! Justement, cette dernière semaine, je me suis beaucoup plongé à nouveau dans un livre qui explique un peu plus ce lien, surtout parce qu'il est écrit par un calice pour une fois ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait un hasard apparemment si nous acceptons d'être dominés aussi facilement. Le lien pousse le vampire à la protection, mais il pousse aussi le calice à la soumission, quoique non, ce n'est pas vraiment le terme exact. Comment il disait déjà ? Ah oui, le lien pousse le calice au don de soi. Don de sang, bien sûr, mais aussi don de son corps. Je te donnerai le livre pour que tu le lises. Sincèrement, lorsque je l'ai lu, je me suis dit que dans ton malheur, tu avais l'immense chance d'être un calice. Tu seras incité à te donner, même avec un peu d'anxiété au ventre.

Harry restait dubitatif, mais Mark n'insista pas. Il était déjà très heureux d'avoir amorcé la discussion si tôt avec lui. Il passa donc sans remord au deuxième sujet dont il voulait absolument lui parler :

- Je te disait donc, tu m'as aussi permis une deuxième chose !

- Laquelle, finit par demander Harry, sa curiosité naturelle reprenant le dessus.

- Revoir ma sœur ! Non, pas l'une des pimbêches que tu as vue chez les Malefoy, mais Carolina !

Alors qu'Harry ouvrait de grands yeux, Mark poursuivit avec un grand sourire :

- J'ai multiplié les allers-retours pendant une semaine entre Poudlard et mon travail, et j'ai fini par croiser un groupe de filles de deuxième année Gryffondor …

- Et alors ? Dit Harry en souriant légèrement. Elle t'a reconnu ?

- Elle, oui, facilement ! Pour moi, j'avoue avoir eu un instant d'hésitation lorsqu'elle m'a interpellé ! Merlin qu'elle a grandit !

- Et elle était heureuse de te voir ?

- Oh oui, soupira Mark. Le plus gros problème maintenant, ça va être de la convaincre de taire à mes parents nos retrouvailles !

A cet instant, la minuterie sorcière indiqua la fin de la cuisson de leur plat et ils rejoignirent Sven et Severus.

Harry ne put qu'esquisser un faible sourire à l'attention de Severus, ce qui poussa ce dernier à le prendre de façon autoritaire contre lui.

- Je te disais donc, Harry, reprit fermement Mark en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Severus, que j'ai pu discuter agréablement avec Carolina, mais qu'elle reste aussi têtue qu'avant !

- Et si tes parents l'apprennent ?

- J'imagine qu'ils tenteront de la changer d'école, à tout le moins ! Heureusement, pour l'instant, elle a accepté d'utiliser les hiboux de l'école pour m'envoyer du courrier !

- Pour l'instant, vous allez vous contenter de courrier alors ? Demanda Severus.

- Il le faudra bien ! Je ne vois même pas bien comment je vais réussir à lui faire parvenir du courrier pendant l'été sans qu'il soit intercepté par mon père !

- On a encore un trimestre pour trouver une solution, Mark, dit Sven d'un ton apaisant. Et sinon, après presque huit ans sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre, vous pourrez peut-être patienter pendant les deux mois de vacances, non ?

- Pas si je peux faire autrement ! Rétorqua Mark vivement. En tout cas, Severus, elle apprécie le changement de professeur de potions ! Elle se met à avoir la moyenne dans cette matière, même si ce n'est pas sa préférée !

- C'est sûr que ça doit changer toute la maison de ne plus être notés simplement entre T et A, renchérit Harry assez perfide.

Mark et lui ne se privèrent pas de taquiner copieusement Severus sur ses années d'enseignement, et ce dernier ne se défendait qu'assez mollement, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme bâillement n'interrompe Harry au milieu d'une phrase. Immédiatement, Severus reprit un ton autoritaire pour l'engager à aller se coucher.

* * *

RAR

capricorne1773 : mais de rien ! Effectivement, il y de fortes chance que Severus soit innocenté …

kart : on ne fait pas de bêtises … On ne risque pas la prison à vie, même pour une vengeance !!!

yukiko : Severus est calme, parce qu'il est inquiet pour son calice. Son instinct de protection fait qu'il est pieds et poings liés (ou presque) à côté de lui et qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Et c'est sûr que la légitimité de Fudge va en prendre un coup …

adenoide : même un meurtrier notoire a le droit à un procès lors d'une nouvelle affaire … Et, bien entendu, Severus est en procès à l'instigation d'Ombrage.

Khisanth : pleurnichard ? Non, car Severus ne le supportera pas ainsi ! Ayant du mal à renouer avec les relations physiques, ça me paraît par contre une évidence …

Moi : non effectivement, je ne suis pas en manque de review, mais elles font toutes plaisir !

Lou : fais confiance à Severus pour qu'Harry se reconstruise correctement ! Merci beaucoup pour ton assiduité.

katerine 17 : merci beaucoup pour cette confiance renouvelée !

petite grenouille : c'est vrai que la guérison totale sera peut-être longue, mais Harry peut te surprendre également !

jenni944 : je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise !

dark-turner : je te remercie de tes compliments, en particulier le lien vampire-calice !

Soleil du Matin : j'ai créé Shiskaa dans le but effectivement de protéger Harry dans des conditions extrêmes ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre !

Narcissss : Severus a été obligé de s'éloigner de son calice. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas prêter plus le flanc aux critiques d'Ombrage … Et je pense que Dumbledore a dû lui montrer tous les inconvénients qu'il y aurait à ne pas se présenter à son procès.

Amand1 : effectivement, qui sait ce qui nous attend dans le 7 qui paraît dans 6 mois ?? Quant à Shiskaa, je trouverai bien le moyen de le faire agir encore !

Narcissss : Harry mettra le temps qu'il faudra, mais il y arrivera … Voldemort et les horcruxes, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot là dessus …

Madeleine8 : je mènerai ma fic jusqu'à son terme, pas de souci. Et merci de l'apprécier !

Yumeni : un peu en colère contre Ombrage, peut-être ? Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies la façon dont ils renouent avec leurs « bonnes » habitudes. Mais non, je ne pense pas que je ferai une fic, ni des chapitres centrés sur Sven et Mark.

Vega : je préfère effectivement prendre mon temps pour faire des chapitres cohérents. Merci de les attendre avec autant d'impatience.

Unknow : mais l'accro comprendra bien que je doive prendre le temps d'écrire !!

Kitsune : je suis contre la torture, mais à Azkaban à vie … peut-être bien !

Touraz : j'espère que la suite t'aura autant plue !

Oceanesubby : on sait maintenant que Drago travaille au ministère (Ron y fait allusion une fois), quant à savoir quoi … Je le dirai plus tard, quand j'en aurai vraiment besoin. Très bonne question sur les lois des « nuisibles » : je règlerai ce fait là encore un peu plus tard, et de façon logique … Se venger ??? Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas, mais qui sait ??

Alexiel : lorsque tu fais allusion à la perte de contact lorsqu'Harry avait tenté l'animagus, c'était une perte totale de lien, là, le lien était affaibli pendant sa captivité, mais il était là encore … Et je suis heureuse de te voir éprouver tant d'émotions à la lecture

ElamRogue : pas de souci, comme ça tu auras pu lire deux chapitres d'affilé !


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapitre 33 : Où la passion dépasse la peur …_

Petite note : je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine ... Et il me faudra bien une semaine pour remettre ma maison en ordre !!

**Correctrices : coqcigrue, luna904**

Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient chez Mark et Sven, Severus sentit Harry se tendre avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Les dix minutes qu'il y passa lui semblèrent bien longues, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il en sortit. Il se contenta de tapoter doucement la couette à côté de lui.

Harry était assez mortifié de sa réaction, mais, malgré la potion calmante qu'il avait encore prise ce soir, il était anxieux. Encore plus qu'au Square Grimmaurd, car il reprenait malgré tout des forces, et redoutait les avances éventuelles de Severus. Néanmoins, il posa sa nuque sur le bras de son compagnon comme à son habitude, mais uniquement après avoir remonté la couette sur lui. Il fut surpris lorsqu'un doigt léger redessina lentement les courbes de son visage. Ses doigts se refermèrent instinctivement sur le bras qui lui prodiguait cette caresse et Severus haussa immédiatement un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est bon, souffla Harry doucement.

- Alors, ferme les yeux pour savourer.

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé et se concentra sur les sensations légères provoquées par son compagnon. Il sentit au bout d'un moment un souffle chaud remplacer le doigt, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bien-être.

Enfin, il sentit des lèvres venir effleurer les siennes. Légères, taquines, elles caressaient sans hâte, sans exigence. Instinctivement, il entrouvrit la bouche pour permettre l'approfondissement du baiser. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Severus explora longuement le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue, avant de demander, presque timidement, l'accès à sa bouche. Harry gémit en posant sa main sur la nuque de son amant, l'encourageant de fait à poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé.

Lorsque Severus mit fin au baiser, Harry n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : que cet instant de pure douceur ne s'arrête jamais. Il se tourna sur le côté pour être plus près encore de son compagnon. La voix grave de Severus chuchota enfin à son oreille :

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, quelqu'un a murmuré dans mon oreille qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de dominant ou de dominé, mais d'une question de donner du plaisir à l'autre. C'est exactement ce que je veux, Harry : te donner du plaisir, rien que du plaisir.

- C'est juste que … Ca a été si … horrible …

Severus se contenta de resserrer son étreinte sans rien dire. Il trouvait particulièrement stupide les personnes qui répondaient « Je sais, je sais », alors même qu'elles n'avaient jamais subi la même épreuve ! Il se contenta de tracer des cercles avec sa main dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Et il comprit parfaitement le signal lorsqu'Harry tourna légèrement son corps sans bouger sa tête : son cou était totalement découvert. Severus s'abreuva lentement. Il ne pouvait pas encore boire tout son saoul compte tenu de la faiblesse d'Harry, mais il tenait à ce que cette forme d'intimité soit la plus longue possible.

Il le regarda ensuite sombrer facilement dans le sommeil. Le désir n'allait pas revenir aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité chez Harry, mais au moins, il ne refusait pas le contact physique. Il savait que c'était déjà beaucoup. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu à séduire son compagnon, puisqu'Harry s'était plutôt jeté à son cou en juillet dernier, il allait le faire maintenant.

Le week-end chez Sven et Mark fit beaucoup de bien à Harry. Physiquement, il semblait avoir passé un cap, il ne ressentait plus aucune séquelle des tortures subies et Severus avait cessé de lui passer les différents baumes sur le corps. Moralement, il en était étonné, mais parler de sa captivité avec Mark le soulageait. Cela n'enlevait rien à sa douleur, mais il arrivait petit à petit à se faire à l'idée que c'était bien lui la victime, qu'il n'avait rien voulu de tout cela, et qu'il n'avait en aucune manière aguiché Pettigrew. Il commençait aussi lentement à accepter à nouveau le regard de Severus sur son corps nu, et à ne pas craindre qu'il lui saute dessus à chaque instant.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup promenés du côté moldu pour éviter des situations embarrassantes pour Harry, et Severus en avait profité pour observer son calice avec attention. Il voulait absolument repérer tout ce qui faisait briller ses yeux pour lui faire des surprises. Il comprit ainsi, pêle-mêle, qu'Harry n'avait jamais approché de près ou de loin une piscine et qu'il ne savait donc pas nager, qu'il ne connaissait rien des concerts et autres spectacles, et que sa famille ne s'était jamais souciée de lui apprendre à faire du vélo. Il allait donc pouvoir lui offrir dans les mois à venir toutes les distractions qui plaisent aux adolescents, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers.

Harry ne manifestait rigoureusement aucune curiosité pour le monde extérieur sorcier, ce qui épargnait à Severus bien des tracas. Lui-même suivait de loin la bataille médiatique qui tournait autour de Fudge depuis que la trahison d'Ombrage avait été révélée. Le ministre tentait désormais d'accabler son ancienne secrétaire pour sauver son poste, mais visiblement, le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette ne semblait plus sous son influence et les articles semblaient refléter une certaine vérité.

Pendant les quinze jours de vacances, Severus voulait atteindre deux objectifs : faire en sorte qu'Harry ne sursaute plus dès que quiconque le frôlait, ensuite rattraper son propre retard concernant les études. Cela lui permettrait de soutenir Harry pour le dernier trimestre. Il allait le concentrer sur ses études d'auror, la maîtrise de potions pourrait attendre, d'autant que si un nouveau ministre était élu, il abrogerait peut-être la loi stupide qui lui interdisait de jouir de ses propres années d'études ! Concernant leur intimité, il avait conscience que Harry pourrait peut-être avoir besoin de plusieurs semaines avant d'arriver à se donner à lui. Cependant, il ne voyait rien qui pourrait l'empêcher de lui donner du plaisir à nouveau.

Il établit donc son plan de la façon suivante : études le matin si jamais Harry émergeait avant midi, puis sorties à deux dans le monde moldu l'après-midi. Il fit découvrir à Harry le cinéma et ils pouffèrent ensemble sur la façon dont les moldus avaient imaginé les relations entre un dragon et un humain ! Comme si un dragon pouvait obéir si facilement à n'importe quel homme ! Ils achetèrent également deux vélos tout terrain sur les conseils d'un vendeur. Ce dernier eut l'air éberlué lorsqu'Harry avoua qu'il ne savait pas faire de vélo, mais un regard noir de Severus le dissuada d'émettre un quelconque commentaire déplacé. Ils lui avaient fait part de leur intention de se promener dans la campagne anglaise, si possible par les chemins au lieu des routes, d'où la préconisation pour des vélos robustes avec des roues assez larges.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures, réparties sur trois jours, à Harry pour arriver à rouler de façon satisfaisante, mais il savoura à sa juste mesure le fait d'avoir un sorcier à ses côtés pour cet apprentissage. Il ne se faisait jamais mal en tombant, pour la simple raison que Severus faisait toujours apparaître un matelas juste sous lui au moment de sa chute. Dès ce jour, ils faisaient un peu de vélo tous les jours pour le plaisir, mais cela permettait également à Harry de se muscler lentement à nouveau.

Compte-tenu de cet effort physique quotidien, Severus abandonna l'idée d'apprendre à nager à Harry : cela aurait demandé trop d'efforts pour son corps en convalescence. D'autant qu'ils marchaient assez longuement dans Londres pour qu'Harry découvre, enfin, la capitale. Leurs marches étaient coupées par de fréquentes haltes pour qu'Harry puisse se reposer et se restaurer.

Lorsqu'Harry dormait, Severus, lui, rattrapait son retard concernant le droit et faisait des résumés précis à Harry des connaissances indispensables à retenir concernant toutes les matières. Certes, ça ne serait pas agréable de devoir tout apprendre par cœur, mais au moins, cela lui permettrait de ne pas trop accumuler de retard. Il restait également au lit bien plus longtemps qu'avant dans un unique but : remettre Harry en confiance dans leur relation. Il tenait, tant que les choses n'étaient pas revenues à la normale, qu'Harry s'endorme et se réveille contre lui. D'autant que le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à faire une seule nuit sans se réveiller deux ou trois fois, assailli par des cauchemars.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, il eut l'heureuse surprise de constater qu'Harry se réveillait dans … d'intéressantes dispositions à la place de la peur engendrée par ses rêves habituels. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser échapper cette occasion !

Il écarta donc rapidement les couvertures et bascula délicatement Harry sur le dos pendant que ce dernier s'étirait comme un chat. Il fallait ensuite qu'il ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, de protester. Il se pencha donc sans façon pour prendre avec douceur son membre qui était déjà assez bien réveillé dans sa bouche. Il sentit le sursaut de crainte dans le lien, mais ne fit qu'accentuer ses caresses, tant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses mains qui s'échinaient à redécouvrir tous les points sensibles sur cette peau encore meurtrie. En quelques secondes, Harry abandonna la partie et commença à soupirer, puis à gémir de plaisir.

Severus savoura son abandon, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il ouvrit les jambes sans même sans rendre compte. Il décida de se contenter de flatter en caresses tantôt légères, tantôt appuyées l'intérieur si doux de ses cuisses. Il voulait d'abord qu'Harry reprenne le chemin du plaisir avant de pousser plus avant ses attouchements. Le jeune homme avait tout de même été sevré de caresses intimes pendant plus de trois semaines, son corps était très réactif. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Severus pour amener son calice à la jouissance et il fut heureux d'entendre Harry se libérer en gémissant son prénom.

Il vit enfin les yeux d'Harry étinceler pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement, une fois que ce dernier fut un peu apaisé.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- J'en avais envie, répondit simplement Severus en l'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche.

- Je … je …, balbutia Harry au bord des larmes devant tant de gentillesse.

- Laisse de côté les larmes, garde juste en tête le plaisir qu'on peut prendre en étant tous les deux, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Harry après un moment. Mais … toi ?

- Moi ? Je peux attendre, comme je l'ai fait au début de notre relation. Mais, tu es bien entendu entièrement libre de profiter de mon corps …

Harry rougit, ce qu'il ne lui était plus arrivé depuis belle lurette ! Avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il était gêné, ce qui provoqua une vague de colère de Severus à l'encontre de Pettigrew. Harry était de nouveau intimidé dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe alors qu'ils avaient vécu pendant neuf mois une sexualité pour le moins débridée ! Harry se serra contre lui suite à sa suggestion, et finit par murmurer :

- Je garde ton idée dans un coin de ma tête, promis.

Harry savourait cet instant. Il avait prit beaucoup de plaisir et était rassuré par l'attitude de Severus. Il savait parfaitement que son corps était totalement remis et apte à reprendre une vie sexuelle. Il craignait que son compagnon ne soit nettement plus insistant, que son côté vampire ne le pousse à réclamer une fois encore le corps de son calice, puisque ce dernier avait été souillé par un autre. Mais, puisque ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, il était décidé à s'en remettre entièrement à sa nature de calice pour le pousser à nouveau dans ses bras.

hr

Harry appréhendait de se retrouver face à ses camarades à l'école, aux journalistes, aux professeurs, à tout le monde quoi ! Il refusait d'avance les regards pleins de pitié qui allaient s'abattre sur lui. Il redoutait également les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de raviver ses souvenirs. Mais il ne dit pas un mot de tout cela à Severus en ce lundi matin. Tout comme Severus ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il mangea moitié moins qu'à l'habitude.

Il fut surpris en entrant dans l'école de ne voir aucun journaliste. Et les quelques étudiants qui étaient là ne lui prêtaient pas plus d'attention qu'à l'habitude. Il regarda Severus d'un air étonné, et celui-ci lui dit d'un ton tranchant :

- J'imagine qu'Owen a pris des mesures spécifiques concernant les journalistes …

- C'est exact, M. Rogue, dit M. Owen qui venait de surgir derrière eux. Ah, M. Potter, avant toute chose, je vous prierai de bien vouloir passer à l'infirmerie où Mme Plunch vous attend en compagnie du professeur Von Lenhard. Nous tenons à ce que vous conserviez votre cours de défense avancée, tout en étant conscient que vous n'êtes probablement pas capable, temporairement, d'en supporter les exigences. Le professeur Von Lenhard va donc adapter une partie de son cours pour vous, en attendant que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre à la rentrée prochaine. Ne traînez pas là-bas, vous avez du retard à rattraper en métamorphose ! M. Rogue, votre professeur vous attend.

Harry sut à cet instant qu'il devait se diriger seul vers l'infirmerie et il jeta un regard angoissé à Severus, que M. Owen intercepta. Il ajouta calmement :

- Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant, ici, M. Potter. Les professeurs ont personnellement vérifié l'ensemble de l'école. Il va vous falloir considérer ça comme un nouvel exercice pour votre formation. Maintenant, messieurs, je vous quitte, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Harry avala péniblement sa salive, mais après un dernier regard à Severus, qui n'en menait pas large lui non plus, il tourna les talons pour prendre la direction de l'infirmerie. Il fut content de constater que les cours avaient déjà commencé, et qu'il était seul dans les couloirs. Il serrait néanmoins très fort sa baguette dans sa main, cachée dans les replis de sa robe.

Il parcourut ainsi les couloirs de l'école des aurors, puis ceux de l'école de médicomagie. Il connaissait assez bien le chemin, car les cours du professeur Von Lenhard se soldaient assez fréquemment par diverses blessures qui provoquaient les froncements de sourcils de Mme Plunch. Celle-ci avait un physique totalement à l'opposé de Mme Pomfresh : petite, assez ronde, elle aurait pu presque passer pour la version brune de Mme Weasley. Son caractère, lui, était assez proche de celui de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Il se détendit légèrement en arrivant devant elle, qui était en grande discussion avec le professeur Von Lenhard.

- Ah, M. Potter, commença Mme Plunch, vous êtes à l'heure, c'est parfait. Je ne vais pas vous embarrasser longtemps, je voudrais simplement lancer quelques sorts de diagnostics pour évaluer votre récupération par rapport aux informations données par Mme Pomfresh. Asseyez-vous là.

Il s'assit avec précaution sur le tabouret qu'elle lui avait désigné, et ne put s'empêcher de rester crispé pendant qu'elle lui lançait plusieurs sorts, d'autant plus qu'il sentait le regard de son professeur peser sur lui.

- Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise, M. Potter. Vous n'avez plus réellement de séquelles physiques, hormis votre perte importante de poids, et, j'imagine, vos cicatrices qui vont mettre un peu de temps à s'estomper. Je me doute cependant que votre compagnon, à l'instant, ne doit pas se sentir très à l'aise ?

- Non, finit par murmurer Harry.

- C'est la première fois que vous vous séparez à nouveau pour quelques minutes ?

Harry ne put que hocher la tête. Pitié, qu'elle arrête ses questions et qu'elle le laisse partir en cours !

- Bien, je ne vous ennuierai pas plus, M. Potter, vous pouvez aller en cours.

Harry quitta l'infirmière après un hochement de tête envers son professeur et se dirigea, le plus vite qu'il pouvait, vers la salle de métamorphose.

Il grimaça un sourire à Severus qui avait aussitôt tourné la tête lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ah, M. Potter, dit le professeur Krawitz chaleureusement, je suis soulagé que Mme Plunch vous ait libéré aussi vite que ça. Prenez votre place, et ouvrez votre manuel à la page cent vingt. Nous commençons à travailler cette semaine sur les sorts qui vont vous permettre de redonner leur forme originale aux objets victimes de sorts divers et variés. Comme vous le savez, le plus souvent, un simple _Finite Incantatem_ ne suffit pas et …

Le professeur ne fit aucune allusion supplémentaire au retour d'Harry et il en était profondément soulagé. Si tout le monde pouvait le traiter ainsi, il en serait absolument ravi.

A la fin du cours, il sentait ses autres camarades assez gênés, ne sachant comment l'aborder. Ron, lui, ne fit aucune manière, et lui donna une grande accolade en disant :

- Enfin, tu es là ! Tu es bon pour tenir la journée ou tu vas t'éclipser te reposer un peu en début d'après-midi ?

- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas à le faire, grommela Severus entre ses dents.

Harry sourit légèrement en entendant ça et dit à la cantonade :

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, son caractère ne s'est pas amélioré ! Et son instinct de protection a encore légèrement augmenté.

La boutade eut pour effet de détendre ses camarades, même si tous avaient remarqué le ton affectueux sur lequel elle avait été dite. Ils s'en furent vers le laboratoire de potions sans rien ajouter. Ron profita de la légère bousculade pour entrer dans la salle pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Owen nous a convoqués ce matin avant les cours et nous a donné quelques … conseils …

- Comme ?

- Te parler normalement de tout, sauf de ce qui s'est passé … Enfin, avec une certaine retenue pour le Quidditch aussi …

Ron avait fait une grimace en prononçant ce mot. Harry ferma les yeux alors que les images de son dernier match défilaient devant ses yeux. Il voyait le vif d'or. Il l'attrapait. Le portoloin se déclenchait.

Une angoisse sans nom le submergeait lorsque la voix de Severus claqua à ses oreilles :

- Harry ! Reviens avec moi, immédiatement, tu entends ?

Harry se sentit violemment secoué et il ouvrit instinctivement les yeux. Il sentit sa tension diminuer en croisant le regard noir de son compagnon.

- Tu es en cours, Harry. Pas là-bas. Tu m'entends ?

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. Devant son désarroi total, Severus lui passa une main derrière la nuque et l'obligea à poser son front sur son épaule. Il se fichait totalement que les autres puissent voir ce geste de tendresse, c'était bien trop important pour lui d'arriver à calmer Harry.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, laissez messieurs Rogue et Potter et prenez vos places, demanda M. Matthew. M. Rogue, si vous souhaitez sortir un moment dans le couloir …

- Non, ça va aller, soupira Harry en se redressant. Je viens de me souvenir de ce que j'ai oublié ce matin, c'est tout !

Severus pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il comprit à quoi Harry pouvait faire allusion.

- Si il y a bien un matin où, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Harry.

- Je sais, je sais, Sev ! Maintenant, c'est fait, on ne va pas épiloguer cent ans dessus, non ?

Severus le regarda longuement, avant de hocher la tête. Cette attitude était bon signe. Harry commençait à retrouver un peu de répondant, et il n'était pas si mal que ça, même s'il avait oublié de prendre sa potion calmante le matin.

Harry ne voulut pas savoir les consignes données par M. Owen, il était juste soulagé des efforts consentis par ses camarades pour se comporter comme avant avec lui. Severus s'obligea au premier déjeuner à aller remercier tous ceux qui avaient donné leur sang pour le nourrir, tandis qu'Harry époustouflait ses camarades par son appétit accru.

Dès le premier cours de défense avancée, le professeur Von Lenhard voulut travailler directement avec lui. Après quelques échanges de sort qu'Harry avait difficilement évités, le professeur voulut prouver une fois de plus aux élèves, que le combat à mains nues était efficace. Il empoigna donc le bras droit d'Harry qui tenait la baguette, mais à l'instant où il referma sa main sur son poignet, une lueur bleue entoura le poignet d'Harry, et Von Lenhard dut brutalement reculer sa main en étouffant un juron. Le professeur termina rapidement le duel, désarmant Harry en quatre sorts enchaînés, mais visiblement, sa main gauche le faisait souffrir.

- M. Potter, vous avez là un moyen de défense pour le moins étonnant !

- Forcément, je suis étonnant, siffla Shiskaa en colère, je suis unique. Et tu n'as pas à mettre tes sales pattes sur Harry !

Le sifflement n'était pas passé inaperçu, ni le léger sourire d'Harry.

- Shiskaa ? Demanda simplement Severus en s'approchant.

- Qui d'autre ? Désolé, professeur, mais, mon serpent est … encore plus protecteur maintenant.

- Je vous le confirme, Potter ! Grommela le professeur Von Lenhard. Messieurs, continuez à vous entraîner, puisque je dois faire un détour par l'infirmerie. Et retenez de ne pas chatouiller Potter de trop près ! Il est … brûlant !

Sa main portait effectivement la marque d'une vilaine brûlure de la taille du poignet d'Harry.

- Shiskaa ? Demanda Harry. Tu sais que je dois m'entraîner ici. Tu aurais peut-être pu t'abstenir de cette violence ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Harry. Le seul dont je tolérerai les mains est Severus !

- Mais pourtant, je peux serrer la main aux gens, protesta Harry. Ron peut aussi me taper sur l'épaule, et …

- Rien de tout ça n'est agressif ! Coupa brutalement Shiskaa. Toute agression sera récompensée au centuple désormais. La seule exception que je tolère est Severus, puisque tu adores ses suçons et autres.

Le ton du serpent était si écœuré que Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement.

Severus avait croisé les bras et attendait en tapotant ses doigts qu'Harry et Shiskaa finissent leur petite conversation.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez réglé votre problème, on peut peut-être continuer ? Finit-il par demander sèchement.

- Si tu veux, dit Harry avec un rire dans la voix avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : ce qui est certain, c'est que Shiskaa me défendra contre tout ce qu'il considérera comme une tentative d'agression.

- Et comment tu t'entraînes maintenant ? Interrogea Severus froidement.

- Euh …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Il va encore falloir inventer une méthode rien que pour toi ! C'est un tout petit peu agaçant à ce niveau là, Harry !

Harry lui fit une petite moue contrite qui fit littéralement fondre Severus intérieurement. Il garda cependant son masque impassible et dit :

- Bon, je n'ai pas envie de faire des heures supplémentaires avec le professeur Von Lenhard, donc, Harry, au travail avec moi !

Après cet épisode, ses adversaires évitèrent soigneusement de le toucher …

Malgré cela, les cours de défense avancée restaient durs pour Harry, bien que son programme d'entraînement physique soit allégé par le professeur Von Lenhard. Il devait continuer à combattre comme ses camarades, et il lui arriva plus d'une fois de s'endormir sous la douche chaude qui suivait, au plus grand amusement de toute l'école qui le taquinait gentiment sur ce point. Cependant, même si sa condition physique était bien inférieure aux autres, il restait difficilement surclassable en duel par ses camarades. Son emprisonnement semblait avoir encore accru ses réflexes de combat et plus personne n'osait l'attaquer trop violemment en corps à corps de peurs de brûlures inopinées.

Il lui fallait également nettement plus de sommeil pour parvenir à rester concentré en cours, il devait donc passer ses week-ends à travailler. Deux semaines après son retour, alors que le poste de ministre tendait littéralement les bras à Amelia Bones, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Marcus Stanley, vint le voir, un peu gêné, à la fin de son dernier cours.

- Harry, commença-t-il, je voulais te parler. Enfin, vous parler, toi et Severus.

- Pour les entraînements ? Demanda Harry avec une grimace.

- Non, on les a fait sans vous. Mais demain, on a un match …

La grimace d'Harry s'accentua. Il n'était pas remonté sur un balai depuis ce jour maudit …

Severus le regarda longuement avant de dire d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique :

- On t'enverra un hibou ce soir pour te donner notre décision, Marcus.

Leur capitaine sembla un instant soulagé puis il hocha la tête avec vigueur. Harry le vit rejoindre ses autres coéquipiers, dont Ron, et les visages semblèrent s'éclairer légèrement.

Harry fut content que Severus évite soigneusement le sujet pendant qu'ils travaillaient, puis pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Il était partagé entre deux envies : celle de jouer, car il adorait ce sport, et celle de refuser de tenter d'attraper le vif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire demain ? Finit par demander Severus après avoir confortablement installé Harry contre lui sur le canapé.

- J'hésite, avoua ce dernier. J'en ai envie et pas envie tout à la fois …

- Tu penses être prêt physiquement ?

- Il le faudra bien ! Et au moins, j'aurai essayé … Maintenant, quant à savoir si je pourrai honnêtement tenter d'attraper le vif …

- Bien que ça ne me plaise pas, je me dois de te dire que tu devrais tenter de jouer, Harry. D'abord pour toi, pour que tu passes tout de suite au dessus de cette peur d'attraper le vif. Ensuite pour prouver à tout le monde que tu n'es pas brisé par ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Pourquoi ça ne te plait pas ?

- Parce que tu crois que je serai plus à l'aise que toi au moment où tu attraperas le vif ? Je supporterai les deux angoisses à la fois ! Tu parles d'une partie de plaisir pour moi !

Harry sourit légèrement devant cet aveu et se serra encore un peu plus contre le corps de son compagnon. Il resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées, ses doigts suivant une ligne imaginaire sur la chemise de Severus. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix rauque de Severus qui disait :

- Harry, je veux bien avoir toute la patience du monde, mais ne m'allume pas quand même !

Harry suspendit sa main, et n'osa pas croiser le regarde de Severus. Il savait depuis quelques jours que son corps commençait à réclamer plus que la simple tendresse. Et il savait aussi que Severus en était conscient, mais qu'il ne cherchait pas à le pousser plus loin que quelques caresses prononcées.

Il voulait retrouver le plaisir de l'union. Mais il avait tellement souffert, tant dans son corps que dans son cœur. Il avait été humilié de toutes les façons possibles, et les mots obscènes de Pettigrew continuaient à résonner jour et nuit dans sa tête. Les sarcasmes de Lestrange et d'Ombrage, qui regardaient, tintaient inlassablement à ses oreilles. Il savait qu'il n'avait gardé sa lucidité que grâce à Shiskaa. Et ce, pas seulement parce que Shiskaa l'avait protégé physiquement du mieux qu'il avait pu, mais surtout parce que cette voix amie était là à chaque instant de conscience. Parce que le petit serpent avait abandonné toute idée d'arrogance pendant ces sept jours. Il lui avait fait sentir qu'ils étaient deux et qu'ils lutteraient ensemble.

- Ah ! Ca tombe bien que tu penses un peu à moi, siffla Shiskaa dans sa tête.

- Comment ça ? Répliqua Harry curieux.

- En un mot comme en cent : ça ne sert à rien de te torturer les méninges. De toute façon tu auras peur, alors sois gentil, saute-lui dessus, allume-le, laisse-le te caresser partout et t'envoyer au septième ciel. Et n'oublie pas de lui demander ma part de caresses !

Harry éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcil de la part de Severus.

- Je peux partager ton hilarité ?

- C'est Shiskaa, finit par avouer Harry. Il veut … enfin, en gros …, euh … en fait …

- Crache le morceau !

Harry mordilla légèrement sa lèvre et se décida. Il savait que Shiskaa avait raison quelque part, et son corps en avait besoin. Alors il serra les dents devant la vague de peur qui l'envahissait et partit à l'assaut des lèvres de Severus.

- Mais … qu'est-ce que …

Severus ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Harry venait de se jeter sur lui de la façon la plus délicieuse possible. Et il sentait sa volonté farouche dans le lien. Cela lui rappelait de bien des façons le jour où Harry lui avait demandé de faire de lui son amant.

A compter de cet instant, il se laissa entièrement guider par son calice. Ce dernier oscillait entre sa volonté, son courage et sa peur, mais les baisers ne faiblissaient pas. Il laissa les soupirs de plaisir franchir ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'Harry lui ôtait l'ensemble de ses vêtements. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi agiles et retrouvaient instinctivement ses points les plus sensibles. Il le sentit déglutir péniblement en constatant l'ampleur de son désir, mais les caresses et les baisers ne s'interrompirent pas.

Severus ne faisait pas un geste pour tenter de le déshabiller et Harry lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Il appréciait grandement de lui donner ainsi du plaisir, et son corps réagissait sans ambiguïté. Il commençait à avoir le souffle court. Plus il le caressait, plus il entendait les soupirs, puis les gémissements de plaisir, et plus il sentait l'envie monter en lui et commencer à reléguer la peur en arrière.

Il avait besoin de sentir à nouveau cette peau contre la sienne. Il délaissa quelques secondes Severus pour se débarrasser de sa chemise. Il fut récompensé par un large sourire qu'il effaça en reprenant sans douceur cette bouche à laquelle il aimait tant s'abreuver. Il sentit rapidement les caresses apaisantes de Severus sur son dos mais il ne voulait pas de cette douceur à cet instant. Il le sentait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Sa peur, ses appréhensions étaient gommées pour le moment, il voulait en profiter au maximum avant qu'elles ne surgissent à nouveau.

Il finit rapidement de se déshabiller et soupira de satisfaction lorsque leurs deux corps nus, pleins de désir, se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que Severus avait transformé leur canapé en un lit confortable, uniquement préoccupé par le fait de lui donner du plaisir. Enfin, pas trop non plus, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir réussi à s'unir avec Severus. C'est la raison pour laquelle, alors que ce dernier continuait son ballet de caresses et de baisers plutôt apaisants, il finit par lui ordonner :

- Dépêche-toi de me préparer !

Severus n'avait pas l'âme suffisamment généreuse pour poser plus de questions du genre « Tu es sûr ? Je peux encore attendre … ». Non, il avait envie, il avait besoin de le faire à nouveau sien. Il devait absolument effacer l'affront que Pettigrew lui avait fait en proclamant à nouveau son calice comme étant son seul et unique partenaire. Mais tout l'amour qu'il lui portait lui avait également fait refaire du lubrifiant particulier. Il se concentra pour le faire venir à lui, ce qui n'était guère évident compte tenu du déluge de caresses qu'Harry faisait pleuvoir sur lui.

Harry se contracta brutalement en sentant un doigt se frayer lentement un chemin en lui. Il attendait, malgré lui, la vague de douleur. Mais celle-ci resta totalement absente, tandis que le doigt, loin de s'arrêter, tentait d'accoutumer à nouveau son corps à cette sensation particulière. Alors qu'il était juste détendu, il sentit immédiatement un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier.

Severus n'hésitait pas : il voulait transmettre, par ce mélange de douceur et de fermeté, toute la confiance qu'il avait lui, en sa capacité à surmonter ce que Pettigrew lui avait fait subir. Neuf mois de vie commune avaient parfaitement adapté le corps d'Harry, et, malgré ce qu'il avait enduré, il retrouvait les automatismes de détente nécessaires à l'union.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus savait qu'Harry était parfaitement préparé et il n'hésita pas. Il ne posa aucune question, et fit abstraction de la peur qu'il sentait monter dans le lien. Il bascula son compagnon sur le dos, prit rapidement ses jambes sur ses épaules, mettant ainsi Harry dans l'une de ses positions préférées. Et enfin, il s'unit lentement à lui. Il resserra doucement son étreinte quand une vague de panique menaça de submerger Harry au moment où son membre s'introduisait lentement dans son intimité. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il prononça ses premiers mots depuis qu'il avait demandé à Harry de ne pas l'allumer :

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Il ne lui disait pas souvent ces mots, car il préférait simplement lui montrer.

L'effet fut immédiat : le corps d'Harry se relâcha tandis qu'il souriait et que la panique refluait. Il en profita pour le pénétrer entièrement. Il dit à nouveau :

- Je sais qu'il reste un peu d'inconfort, mais …

- Tais-toi. Continue, coupa simplement Harry.

Severus l'embrassa avec passion, tandis que sa partie vampire savourait la reddition de son calice. Et enfin, il se décida à lui accorder ce qu'il venait de lui demander : il commença le ballet unique des amants. Emprunt de douceur et de passion tout à la fois, les yeux noirs ne quittaient plus les yeux verts. Un mois et demi auparavant, ils étaient plongés en enfer. Maintenant ils allaient à nouveau atteindre le paradis, ensemble. Cela faisait trop longtemps, au goût de leurs deux corps, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas unis. Rapidement, Harry hurla, parcouru par les vagues de plaisir tant aimées. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre les étoiles, entraînant Severus avec lui.

Severus se retira rapidement pour pouvoir blottir Harry, dans une position confortable, contre lui. Il sentit petit à petit son torse devenir humide, tandis que des reniflements discrets de faisaient entendre.

- Je ne pensais pas que ma simple question concernant le match de demain pouvait te faire arriver à ce résultat … Chut … Ne cherche même pas à me répondre … Repose-toi …

- Et le match ? Finit-il par entendre.

- J'enverrai un message en disant de nous attendre une demi-heure avant le début …

Il sentit Harry se tortiller contre lui et comprit le message. Son calice exigeait, et le terme n'était pas trop fort, sa morsure quotidienne. C'était peut-être ce qui avait fait qu'il avait pu si vite reprendre le dessus. C'était un repère plaisant, stable.

* * *

RAR

Amand1 : comment ça dans 6 mois la lire en anglais ma fic ?? Tu es prêt à traduire pour moi ???

Oceanesubby : Harry semble bien parti pour partager son récit uniquement avec Mark, non ???

Yukiko : pour l'instant, seul Harry sait que Sven a cédé …. Ce qui peut être un argument pour lui …

ElamRogue : comme tu peux voir, Harry a encore fait un peu le contraire de tout le monde …

Gwen : Harry a atteint effectivement un sacré quota de malheur …

Moi : à ton service ! LOL

Touraz : voilà la suite !

Soleil du Matin : tu vois sincèrement un Severus se mettre à discuter du fait qu'il pourrait être dessous ?? Pour l'instant, moi pas ! Quant à Mark, il a tout de même l'avantage d'être un peu plus âgé qu'Harry pour aider à la compréhension …

jenni944 : comme tu peux voir, il a un peu brûlé les étapes Harry … Comme d'habitude quoi !

Narcissss : Severus le regarde étrangement après le transplanage car Harry montre déjà par ses taquineries qu'il se remet très vite moralement … Certainement parce qu'il est aimé …

Adenoide : débat ô combien complexe sur la peine de mort … Faut-il condamner x vies si tu as une chance que l'une d'entre elle finisse par faire quelque chose de bien ? Mais d'un autre côté, le cas de la récidive pose bien des questions ! Faut-il condamner les proches du tueur à la même peine que toi alors qu'ils n'ont pas commis plus d'erreur que toi ? Vaste débat !

petite grenouille : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments

kart : j'attends de voir pour les horcruxes … Aurai-je le temps et le courage d'écrire tout ça ???

Alexiel : c'est vrai que je fais un Severus assez zen, mais surtout il reste tout à côté de son calice …

Yumeni : je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié. Harry a montré au tribunal qu'il peut faire obéir son vampire …

Fallen-Angel09 : comme tu peux constater, l'aventure continue …


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapitre 34 : La fin de l'année scolaire Petite note de départ : pourquoi un tel retard ?_

Pour une raison simple : je suis partie en vacances huit jours, je me suis blessée pendant ces vacances et j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes en me disant que je ne skierai sûrement plus désormais. J'adorais ça (vous remarquerez que je le mets tout de suite au passé), mais deux blessures importantes en deux ans avec ce sport m'oblige à me raisonner. Mon corps ne suit plus, certainement parce que je ne fais pas suffisamment de sport, donc il faudra que je laisse tomber ! Vous me direz : est-ce que c'est très grave d'arrêter le ski ? Non, bien entendu ! Il y a tellement de choses plus graves que ça ! Et comme me le dit mon cher et tendre, on peut très bien vivre sans skier, c'est juste que c'est un peu dur à avaler pour l'instant.

Je vous explique ça pour que vous compreniez que je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'écrire, bien que je sois arrêtée à la maison. D'où ce retard. Mais bon, le chapitre est là, donc le moral remonte un peu, non ?

* * *

**Correctrice : coqcigrue**

Le lendemain matin, Harry aurait voulu pouvoir paresser en compagnie de Severus. Mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce dernier lui dit immédiatement :

- Il faut que tu te dépêches, le match commence dans une heure !

Le match.

Harry l'avait oublié celui-là … Une vague d'angoisse fit à nouveau son apparition, mais il sentit Severus lui redresser le menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et il l'entendit dire très fermement :

- Harry, tu as fait le plus dur hier car personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait t'aider à passer ce cap. Pour ce qui est du vif, crois-moi, je vais le tester avant qu'il prenne son envol, et tu ne tenteras pas de mettre la main dessus sans que je l'aie, au préalable, protégé par un sort qui l'empêche de se transformer en portoloin !

- C'est possible ? Balbutia Harry.

- L'arbitre protestera peut-être qu'il s'agit de magie noire, mais tu ne décolleras pas sans que le sort lui soit appliqué, ainsi que sur le souaffle et les cognards ! Et tu vas dire à Shiskaa que je vais équiper son collier d'un portoloin d'urgence qui lui permettra, à lui, de vous ramener ici si jamais tu te retrouvais dans une situation périlleuse !

- Pourquoi le collier ? Pourquoi ne pas me donner un objet ?

- Parce que la dernière fois, tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de toucher un objet. Mais que Shiskaa, lui, aurait pu se déplacer sur son collier pour enclencher un portoloin.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il me demande mon avis, s'insurgea Shiskaa.

- Il n'y a pas d'avis à demander, Shiskaa, répondit brutalement Harry. Tu le laisses faire et tu utiliseras le portoloin si on est transportés là où on ne veut pas, vu ?

Un sifflement dédaigneux fit comprendre à Harry que Shiskaa était vexé et allait bouder quelques heures dans son cou.

Pendant qu'Harry déjeunait, Severus s'occupa du portoloin sur le collier : il transforma une petite pierre en émeraude qu'il sertit temporairement au centre du collier. Puis il lança les sorts appropriés pour que l'émeraude devienne un portoloin d'urgence.

- Il faudra que nous allions voir le bijoutier de Drago pour qu'il nous sertisse correctement une véritable émeraude, mais pour aujourd'hui, ça sera suffisant.

- Et j'arriverai où avec ce portoloin ?

- Devant la maison. De la sorte, tu restes quand même indépendant.

A l'heure fixée, ils transplanèrent tous les deux à l'entrée du stade de Quidditch universitaire. Aussitôt, Ron se précipita vers eux en demandant :

- Alors, on joue ? Allez Harry ! Von Lenhard a lui même gardé les balles cette nuit, après les avoir testé comme un malade toute l'après-midi avec les troisièmes années !

- Je vais jouer, Ron, répliqua sombrement Harry. Mais, même sachant que Von Lenhard a gardé personnellement le vif, même si Severus va aussi lui faire subir sa propre batterie de test, ça ne va vraiment pas être évident de l'attraper …

- Commence par jouer, Harry, intervint Severus. Tu verras après …

Ses autres coéquipiers n'ajoutèrent rien et se contentèrent de lui tendre sa robe de Quidditch avec un grand sourire.

- Regarde dans le dos, Harry, dit Marcus, rieur.

Harry retourna la robe et fut ému lorsqu'il découvrit que le chaudron stylisé, insigne de son appartenance à la faculté de potions, contenait désormais les deux baguettes qui étaient le signe de son appartenance à l'école des aurors.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Amelia Bones, en tant que Responsable du département juridique, elle commence déjà à faire un peu le ménage dans les idioties d'Ombrage …

Lorsqu'Harry sortit des vestiaires, il aperçut immédiatement ses adversaires, étudiants de la faculté de droit magique, qui le regardaient d'un air supérieur. Le capitaine chuchota même quelque chose à l'attrapeur et celui-ci lui fit un sourire mauvais.

Harry eut le cœur serré en voyant le professeur Von Lenhard porter la caisse où se trouvaient les quatre balles. Aussitôt, Severus s'avança et il commença à discuter avec lui, ainsi qu'avec l'arbitre. Ce dernier eut l'air ennuyé, mais fit un signe à Severus qui lança aussitôt une série de sorts sur les balles, tout particulièrement sur le vif. Pour terminer, il se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

Dès qu'Harry fut en l'air, le plaisir de voler estompa légèrement son anxiété. Le temps était clair aujourd'hui, frais, de sorte qu'Harry appréciait la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Il remarqua assez rapidement que Severus n'était pas très concentré sur le souaffle et qu'il gardait toujours un œil sur lui, au grand dépit de leur capitaine. Il savait que Marcus n'oserait rien dire à Severus, du coup, lorsqu'il vit le souaffle échapper à nouveau à ses mains, il décida d'aller le secouer un peu.

- Sev ! Si tu ne marques rien et que tu leur donnes tout le temps le souaffle, ça ne servira à rien que j'attrape le vif, alors bouge-toi un peu ! Hurla Harry en passant au dessus de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'attrapeur adverse venait se positionner à côté de lui et commença sur un ton railleur :

- Alors Potter ? Ta nounou a peur de te perdre encore ? Ce serait dommage tout de même que le monde sorcier ne soit pas débarrassé d'un nuisible de plus !

Sur le coup, Harry crut avoir mal entendu. Et devant son air interloqué, l'autre reprit :

- Tu te crois peut-être intouchable parce que tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tu n'es finalement qu'une vulgaire tapette ! Et Rogue, un nuisible qui devrait croupir à Azkaban !

Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas, abasourdi, il reprit encore sur un ton de confidence :

- Il paraît que tu as pris ton pied de façon incroyable avec Pettigrew, tu sais je connais d'autres gars qui seraient ravis de …

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, car une vague de rage pure balaya Harry. Il lança son balai à pleine puissance dans le but totalement avoué de faire rentrer ces paroles dans la gorge de l'autre. Malgré tout, son adversaire était habile et réussit à plonger au dernier moment pour éviter Harry. Les spectateurs, déboussolés, contemplèrent ensuite une course-poursuite entre les deux attrapeurs où le chat, Harry, se faisait un malin plaisir de mettre son rival en difficulté sur son balai. Ce dernier fut heurté plusieurs fois par les cognards sous le sourire sadique d'Harry. Les deux capitaines n'y comprenant plus rien, ils demandèrent un temps mort pour discuter avec leurs attrapeurs.

Harry avait les mâchoires serrées de rage lorsqu'il parvint au niveau de son équipe, il ne daigna même pas descendre de balai. Avant même que Marcus ouvre la bouche, il dit entre ses dents :

- Il veut me déstabiliser pour me faire perdre mes moyens, alors je riposte ! C'est tout !

- De quelle façon veut-il te faire perdre tes moyens ? Demanda Severus froidement.

- A ton avis ? Tempêta Harry. Il me balance tout à la figure, et plus parce qu'il doit être homophobe en prime ! Tu veux un dessin ?

- Bon, dit Marcus d'une voix apaisante pour temporiser. En résumé : Severus n'est pas concentré sur le souaffle pour les raisons qu'on imagine, Smetta tente de mettre Harry hors jeu par des moyens déloyaux. Vous savez quoi ? Je déteste le droit ! Alors je vous propose la chose suivante : chacun va se concentrer pour leur mettre la raclée de leur vie, d'accord ? Ron, débrouille-toi, mais je ne veux plus qu'un but rentre ! Liam et Steve, vous monopolisez les cognards et vous leur faites la fête aux autres ! Harry, tu me trouves le vif de telle sorte que Smetta soit encore à l'autre bout du stade quand tu l'attraperas histoire de lui mettre l'humiliation de sa vie. Quant à Johann et Severus, vous gardez le souaffle avec moi, et Severus tu me mets des buts avec une telle force que le gardien se brise les os s'il tente de les arrêter, vu ? Tu es puissant, sert-toi en !

Juste avant de décoller, Severus prit le menton d'Harry dans sa main et lui dit simplement :

- Le vif est sûr, Harry. Tu peux y aller !

- C'est ça ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ? S'il est si sûr que ça, tu peux me lâcher des yeux pour aller transpercer le gardien, non ?

- C'est ce que je vais faire, crois-moi ! Il va payer pour les insultes de l'autre !

Harry hocha la tête avant de décoller à pleine vitesse pour se placer à un bout du stade. Et il commença à scruter les alentours du stade en espérant apercevoir un éclair doré. Il eut un sourire froid en voyant que toutes les tentatives de l'autre attrapeur pour venir le rejoindre étaient vaines : il était sans cesse intercepté par un cognard, voire un poursuiveur. Et le match, jusque là assez équilibré, basculait totalement en faveur de son équipe.

Ron, animé par une rage froide, semblait pouvoir se placer devant ses trois anneaux à la fois. Liam et Steve, les batteurs, monopolisaient les cognards. Et le souaffle était la propriété exclusive de Johann, Marcus et Severus. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs lancer désormais la balle plus vite dans les buts que les cognards frappés par les battes des batteurs. Enfin, quand le score arriva à cent quatre-vingt dix à quarante en leur faveur, Harry vit le vif.

Après coup, il admit sa peur, la bile qui avait menacé de remonter dans sa gorge. Mais il se jeta malgré tout en avant, faisant fi de toute prudence, il passa au milieu du jeu, et donc entre les joueurs, les battes, les cognards et le souaffle. Il poursuivit le vif avec une détermination sans faille. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les professeurs avaient été obligés de baisser leur tête à son passage, tellement il était bas. Il vit bien à un moment Smetta à ses côtés, mais, d'un violent écart de balai, il l'envoya mordre la poussière à pleine vitesse. Shiskaa avait déjà entonné le chant de la victoire dans sa tête.

Après cinq minutes de course derrière le vif, enfin, il fut à portée de main. Il le reconnut ensuite : il hésita. Une seconde, peut-être deux. Et le vif en profita pour changer brutalement de direction. Harry eut beau se cabrer sur son balai, la balle n'était plus à portée de main. Il entendit les murmures stupéfaits du public, mais ceux-ci furent rapidement couverts par la vois sarcastique de Smetta :

- Tu vois Potter ! Tu es devenu incapable d'attraper le vif, maintenant !

- Ah bon ? Siffla Harry en retour. Le match est terminé ? Tu l'as attrapé ?

- Non, mais tu es trop couard maintenant pour le faire !

- Ca reste à voir, en attendant …

Harry plongea à nouveau, le vif n'était qu'à quatre mètres de lui devant, deux mètres en dessous. Il l'aurait ! Il vit Smetta à côté de lui qui tentait de le bousculer hors de sa trajectoire par de grands coups d'épaules, mais cinq ans de lutte contre Drago dans la même position avait endurci Harry. Il accéléra encore à la poursuite du vif, laissant finalement son adversaire derrière lui.

- Maintenant, siffla Shiskaa dans sa tête, tu arrêtes de jouer à la baballe, Harry. J'ai le museau à deux millimètres de la pierre de Severus. Si jamais il devait y avoir un portoloin, je te jure qu'on ne serait pas encore arrivés qu'on repartirait déjà pour la maison, vu ? Alors fonce !

Il se répéta en boucle cette phrase dans sa tête tandis qu'il tendait la main vers le vif. Il était à pleine vitesse sur son éclair de feu quand ses doigts frôlèrent les ailes. Puis sa main se referma sur la balle.

Il était dans le stade.

Il volait.

Le vif était dans sa main.

Ce fut seulement au bout de cinq secondes qu'il hurla son bonheur.

Il avait le vif, un coup d'œil sur le tableau d'affichage lui apprit qu'ils avaient écrasés leurs adversaires trois cent quatre-vingt dix à quarante. Et surtout, il avait vaincu sa peur.

La fête qui fut ensuite donnée dans l'école des aurors resta gravée plusieurs années dans les mémoires. Tout d'abord, parce que les professeurs s'étaient joints aux élèves pour célébrer cette victoire écrasante. Ensuite, parce que les étudiants de la faculté de potions avaient également été invités, car ils avaient supporté Harry depuis le début, sans jamais l'avoir vu en cours. Et pour finir, un certain nombre d'étudiants qui n'appartenaient à aucune de ses deux écoles étaient présents. Ron avait en effet remarqué dans les tribunes que tous leurs anciens camarades à Harry et lui, Hermione en tête, bien entendu, étaient présents pour le match. Tous avaient été anxieux de savoir si Harry pourrait remonter si vite sur un balai et comment il arriverait à voler. Et ce soir, leurs visages rayonnaient autant que celui d'Harry devant la rage de vaincre dont il avait fait preuve sur le terrain. La bierraubeure, mais surtout le whisky pur feu coula à flot. Harry n'avait, jusque là, jamais expérimenté l'alcool fort. Au troisième verre, Severus décida d'y mettre le hola : il n'était pas question qu'il se retrouve lui-même saoul parce que le sang de son calice était saturé en alcool ! Mais il n'était pas non plus question de l'humilier devant l'ensemble de ses camarades … Et dire que deux ans auparavant, il s'en serait fait une joie !

Quelqu'un avait de nouveau rempli son verre lorsqu'Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et aussitôt la voix de Severus chuchota à son oreille :

- Viens avec moi cinq minutes, s'il te plait.

Harry haussa un sourcil, imitant à la perfection Severus sans s'en rendre compte, mais le suivit sans protester. Il avait en effet conscience que son compagnon aurait largement préféré rentrer au Square Grimmaurd depuis longtemps, et qu'il ne restait là que parce qu'Harry le souhaitait. Il fut intrigué lorsque Severus l'entraîna dans une salle de classe et qu'il la verrouilla hermétiquement.

- Il faut que nous discutions sérieusement de ce que tu vas continuer à boire ce soir, Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier étonné. Je ne suis pas complètement saoul, tout de même !

- Encore heureux ! Mais je te préviens loyalement que ton taux d'alcool dans le sang est, sans aucun doute, le maximum que je peux supporter !

- Donc …

- Donc, si tu continues sur cette voie, je ne pourrais pas boire ce soir … Et avant de protester que je suis un rabat-joie, je te signale que ton sang est ma nourriture principale en plus d'être ma préférée. Donc, ce n'est pas une mesure de rétorsion si je ne bois pas ! Je me prive autant que toi ! Mais je refuse tout de même d'être ivre mort !

- Mais, je ne suis pas ivre mort, enfin ! S'insurgea Harry.

- Toi non, parce que le sang n'est pas ta nourriture principale ! Moi, si tu continues sur cette pente, je suis sûr de l'être ! Déjà que là, je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas être bon pour une gueule de bois !

- C'est vrai ?

- Harry ! Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserai à te mentir sur ce sujet là ?

Harry soupira en contemplant son verre à nouveau plein. Il n'était pas fichu de faire un seul truc comme les autres. Il ne pouvait même pas se saouler comme tout le monde … C'était révoltant !

- Harry, se saouler est un amusement très prisé chez les étudiants, et je le sais. Maintenant, je te pose simplement la question suivante ? A quoi ça sert réellement d'ingurgiter tellement d'alcool que tu ne te souviens de rien le lendemain matin ?

- Faire comme les autres pour une fois ! Pesta Harry en retour.

- Et bien pour faire comme les autres, amuse-toi jusqu'à l'aube si tu veux ! Mais franchement, tu t'amuseras bien plus si tu passes à la bierraubeurre ou au jus de citrouille maintenant ! Car je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour une potion contre la gueule de bois demain matin !

Harry était assez proche de se révolter contre cet ordre pas vraiment déguisé, assorti de surcroît d'un chantage franchement déloyal. D'un autre côté, se passer du plaisir d'être mordu … C'était franchement exaspérant !

Il fit signe à Severus qu'il avait compris et ils rejoignirent la fête. Harry tenait encore son verre de whisky pur feu dans la main et le contempla en soupirant. Le choix était cornélien : soit il continuait à boire comme tout le monde, et il était privé de morsure, sans compter les autres mesures de rétorsions que Severus exercerait, soit il se singularisait encore vis à vis de ses camarades, mais maintenait une certaine paix avec son compagnon. Lorsqu'il fut bousculé par un Laurent assez éméché qui n'arrivait déjà plus à articuler une phrase entière, il sut ce qu'il allait faire. Si jamais Severus le surprenait à ne plus pouvoir aligner deux mots, il allait en entendre parler pendant tout le restant de leur longue vie.

Il posa donc son verre, rageur, et prit à la place la carafe de jus de citrouille. Mais alors que Severus faisait mine de s'éloigner pour aller discuter avec les professeurs, il le rattrapa brutalement par la manche :

- Soit, j'arrête le whisky maintenant pour être un étudiant hors norme, mais toi, tu vas rentrer un peu dans la norme et m'accompagner là-bas !

- Où ça, là-bas ? Demanda Severus, suspicieux.

- Viens, je vais te montrer …

- Harry ! Où veux-tu m'emmener ?

- Là où tous les étudiants dans la norme font au moins un petit tour que tu as soigneusement évité …

Severus réussit le miracle de gémir intérieurement sans qu'un seul des muscles de son visage ne bouge. Il détestait se montrer en spectacle ainsi dans le monde sorcier. Et si Harry avait cédé sur le point précédent, sans aucun doute, il lui ferait boire la coupe de la danse jusqu'à la lie … Il fut bien obligé de se résigner, il y avait bien trop de détermination chez Harry. Il fusilla du regard quiconque le scrutait avec trop d'attention jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui dise sèchement :

- Tu comptes regarder tout le monde comme ça, ou danser réellement avec moi ?

Eh oui, en plus son calice n'était pas partageur sur la piste de danse ! Il fallait dire également qu'il avait l'habitude que Severus soit dragué sur les pistes de danse par tout moldu portant jupe ou pantalon. Pourquoi, malgré un visage plutôt ingrat ? Tout simplement parce que Severus se laissait aller à être lui-même quand il dansait avec Harry et que la réputation de charmeur d'un vampire n'est pas usurpée ! Donc son calice avait pris l'habitude d'informer ceux qui lui tournaient autour à grand renfort de sourcils froncés et autres expressions menaçantes, que non, il n'était pas libre et qu'il tenait à être le seul désormais à se laisser séduire. Et il semblait avoir beaucoup appris dans ce registre car ils n'étaient, en général, pas trop importunés. Et que le premier qui dit qu'il faisait rigoureusement la même chose dès que quiconque s'approchait d'Harry soit jeté dans le lac de Poudlard en nourriture pour le calamar géant !

Ron fut étonné de le voir passer au jus de citrouille, mais Hermione, qui avait repéré le manège de Severus, dit immédiatement :

- Il ne supporte pas l'alcool dans ton sang ?

- Non, grommela Harry. Mais je m'en fiche, à chaque fois que je ne boirais pas un verre d'alcool à cause de lui, je le traîne sur la piste de danse ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui ferai des efforts !

Et donc, Severus vit son diable de calice venir le chercher plus d'une fois pour danser jusqu'à ce que son corps ne déclare forfait à quatre heures du matin, manquant de s'endormir sur son épaule. Bien qu'à moitié somnolent à cet instant, Harry fut assez content en fin de compte de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Severus à propos de l'alcool, et surtout d'avoir obtempéré. Plusieurs étudiants étaient clairement malades, sans compter ceux qui n'arrivaient plus à tenir de propos cohérents. Ron et Hermione étaient partis de puis longtemps, mais ensemble, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il faudrait qu'il cuisine Ron dès lundi.

Et en effet, dès l'instant où ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, après avoir éloigné Severus sous un prétexte assez fallacieux, Harry posa la question qui dérange :

- Alors ? Tu en es où avec Hermione ? Et ne me ressort pas le couplet de l'amitié, s'il te plait !

Comme il s'y attendait, son ami commença par rougir comme une tomate bien mûre mais, contrairement à ce qu'Harry aurait crû, ses lèvres se retroussèrent lentement en un large sourire.

- D'accord, je ne te le ressors pas !

- Alors ?

- Quoi alors ?

- Mais tu vas finir par tout me dire ? Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

- Je crois, oui …

Alors là, Harry en resta sans voix. Comment ça « il croyait » ? Et il se sentit tout bête lorsque Ron lui éclata de rire à la figure.

- Oh Harry, si tu voyais ta tête ! Hoqueta-t-il.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard avant de demander d'une voix polaire :

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça et il dit d'un ton boudeur :

- Je commence à trouver que Severus déteint un peu trop sur toi, là !

- Ron …

- Ca va, ça va … Depuis … enfin, ça a commencé … pendant que tu te remettais à Poudlard … On a eu si peur à ce moment-là …

- Que vous vous êtes raccrochés l'un à l'autre, dit Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

Il se sentait toujours mal lorsque quelqu'un lui remémorait cette période pas si lointaine …

Ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs, parfois, c'était qu'il n'y pensait pas aussi souvent qu'il aurait crû. La mort de Sirius, même, l'avait beaucoup plus déprimé trois ans auparavant. Et il comprit enfin, lorsque la voix de Shiskaa retentit dans sa tête :

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser nous bassiner avec ça à longueur de journée ?

La douceur de la voix démentait l'ironie de la phrase. Il retrouvait l'allié qui l'avait aidé à passer à travers cette épreuve. Instinctivement, il porta sa main sur son collier sous le regard interrogateur de Ron.

Son sourire s'agrandit lentement et il finit par avouer :

- C'est toujours dur d'en parler, mais Shiskaa s'arrange pour que je n'y pense pas trop souvent.

Ron arrondit ses yeux et souffla :

- Il peut vraiment ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il te protège de l'extérieur, mais il peut aussi …

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit le rouquin ? Siffla Shiskaa en colère.

- Shiskaa, la paix ! Rétorqua Harry froidement. Explique-moi plutôt comment tu fais justement pour que je ne rumine pas à longueur de journée.

Harry expliqua donc à Ron, au fur et à mesure des sifflements de Shiskaa, que ce dernier avait mis, en quelque sorte, une barrière sur ces souvenirs. Les images, les sensations ne pouvaient revenir d'elles-même au premier plan. Pour qu'Harry se remémore ces souvenirs en particuliers, il fallait, en quelque sorte, qu'il se force à se les rappeler …

- Un peu obscure l'explication, non ? Demanda Ron un peu incertain.

- Tu l'as dit, renchérit Harry. Mais peut-être pourra-t-on demander de l'aide à Hermione ? Surtout avec ses études, elle pourra peut-être nous éclairer ?

- Et de toute façon, si elle ne connaît pas encore le sujet, elle fera des recherches pour nous, j'en suis sûr !

- Elle n'est pas trop prise par ses études ? Vous arrivez à vous voir ?

- J'ai dû négocier pour qu'elle me consacre une soirée entière par semaine, sans livres, sans cours, ni rien.

- Et elle a lâché ? Demanda Harry incrédule.

- Il faut croire que mes arguments étaient convaincants, rétorqua Ron en devenant écarlate à nouveau.

Harry éclata de rire en comprenant de quels genres d'arguments son ami pouvait avoir fait preuve. Ce faisant, il s'attira, sans le vouloir, tous les regards de la bibliothèque dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Le regard du bibliothécaire, M. Blanchey, courroucé, lui fit cependant comprendre qu'il devait modérer ses ardeurs vocales. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'inonder Ron de remarques oiseuses, dont certaines lui étaient soufflées par Shiskaa, qui lui attirèrent les regards à la fois gênés et exaspérés de Ron, et ceux, interrogateurs de Severus, Blaise et Laurent.

Très vite après cela, Harry fut plongé à corps perdu dans ses études jusqu'au mois de juin. Il fut sollicité par la nouvelle ministre Amelia Bones, fraîchement élue à une écrasante majorité contre Fudge, à diverses fêtes d'intronisation, mais refusa tout en bloc. Il voulait être un peu oublié en tant que héros du monde sorcier, et tenait à rester simple étudiant, futur auror. Severus, de son côté, estimait que cette humilité pouvait parfaitement servir leurs intérêts. Oh, non, il n'avait pas de grandes ambitions politiques, mais deux postes lui semblaient intéressants pour Harry et lui sur le long terme : directeur de la faculté de potions et directeur des aurors. Il aimerait également diriger Poudlard, mais il attendrait d'une part, le décès d'Albus, qu'il souhaitait sincèrement voir intervenir le plus tard possible, d'autre part, qu'un ou deux autres directeurs soient passés entre eux pour ne pas se voir sans cesse comparé à lui. Cela prendrait certainement une bonne centaine d'années au bas mot, mais il avait le temps, lui …

En attendant, il fallait qu'Harry fasse ses preuves en tant qu'auror, et que lui-même, il avait encore un peu de mal à se l'avouer, révise légèrement sa façon d'enseigner les potions, ceci pour devenir tout à fait compétent pour la direction de la faculté de potions.

Harry ne s'autorisa qu'une seule véritable fête pendant le mois de juin : le jour du blanchiment total de Sirius de toutes ses accusations. Il s'aperçut à cette occasion que la justice magique avait confisquée en son temps une très grande partie de la fortune des Black, qu'elle fut obligée de rendre à Harry, héritier désigné de Sirius.

Pour Harry, les deux dernières semaines de juin étaient éprouvantes à l'avance. Les deux écoles avaient fixé leurs examens à une semaine d'écart. D'abord les potions, pendant la semaine de révision pour l'école des aurors. Il n'était donc pas au mieux de sa forme pour passer son dernier examen, qu'il savait d'avance très exigeant : la défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Von Lenhard. Il fut tout autant surpris que ses camarades lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le professeur avait réuni les trois années pour passer l'examen sur l'après-midi.

- Messieurs, pour votre futur métier, les connaissances théoriques, c'est très bien, mais avant tout ce sont vos connaissances pratiques qui vous seront les plus utiles. En conséquence, j'ai décidé d'organiser, pour cette année, un petit tournoi en guise d'épreuve. Les premières années seront les premiers à combattre en duels, puis, vous affronterez les secondes années et enfin, ceux qui devraient être diplômés. Mais d'abord le tournoi, que vous ferez selon les règles classiques, à savoir je vous le rappelle, aucun impardonnable, ni aucun sort interdit par le ministère.

Les chuchotements surpris qui avaient commencé à se faire entendre se turent lorsque le premier duel opposa Blaise à Laurent. Ce dernier avait suivi les cours de défense avancée, de sorte qu'il était avantagé par rapport à l'ancien serpentard. Mais ce dernier combattit avec la dernière des énergies, ce qui lui valut une moue approbatrice de la part du professeur lorsqu'il fut défait. Sans surprise, Severus et Harry se débarrassèrent de leurs opposants sans trop se dépenser. Ron accéda aussi au deuxième tour, mais ne put rien faire contre son nouvel adversaire et néanmoins camarade de Quidditch, Steve.

Harry sentit dès le deuxième tour, lorsqu'il fut opposé à un seconde année, que la progression à l'école des aurors, était très rapide en défense. Son adversaire faillit prendre le dessus sur lui par une boule de feu qu'il dut plonger pour éviter tandis que sa baguette volait de ses mains. Heureusement il eut la présence d'esprit de plonger vers lui, mains en avant, pour le surprendre. Il vit alors une expression de peur passer sur le visage de l'autre et cria au dernier moment, « Non, Shiskaa » tandis qu'il tentait de s'emparer de la baguette ennemie. L'instant d'après, il était déclaré vainqueur car il avait saucissonné son opposant avec sa propre baguette. Ce dernier se releva d'un air grognon en marmonnant :

- C'est injuste ta bestiole !

Le professeur Von Lenhard avait l'ouïe fine et le réprimanda immédiatement :

- Grunigen ! Si vous n'aviez pas eu peur de ce que Potter aurait pu vous faire, c'est vous qui auriez gagné ! Que croyez-vous que j'essaye de vous enseigner depuis bientôt un an ? A combattre malgré la peur et surtout à ne pas vous laisser paralyser par elle !

Severus, lui, combattait toujours à petite vitesse remarqua également Harry. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur pour la suite des évènements, car il savait que son compagnon devait s'employer un peu plus qu'il ne le faisait actuellement pour le battre, lui.

A sa grande surprise, il passa son troisième et son quatrième tour très nettement plus facilement, contre des secondes années également, qui lui avouèrent ensuite qu'ils n'avaient pas suivis les cours de défense avancée. Ils n'étaient plus que seize en compétition. Severus et lui étaient les seuls premières années restant, Laurent ayant échoué au quatrième tour, très honorablement contre un troisième année. Il semblait évident que tous les troisièmes années qui avaient bénéficié des cours de défense avancée étaient présents.

- Les choses sérieuses vont commencer là, lui chuchota Ron.

- Je crois, oui, murmura Harry en retour.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry, qui avait ouvert le bal des nouveaux duels était en nage, allongé sur le tapis, l'arcade sourcilière fendue par un sort vicieux, mais il était victorieux, il tenait la baguette de son adversaire. Il avait énormément couru pour échapper à Lise, l'une des rares filles de l'école, mais il était arrivé à la désarmer. Et il fut ravi en suite de voir Severus commencer à se devoir se déplacer plus rapidement qu'auparavant pour se débarrasser également de son adversaire. Enfin, il y avait un peu de justice. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards qui s'appesantissaient sur lui, inconscient de sa performance. Ses camarades, eux, avaient ouvert les paris pour savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller ainsi. Les plus optimistes prévoyaient la finale, sauf si le tirage au sort lui mettait Severus sur sa route avant.

Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque son adversaire suivant tomba dans un stupide piège : le jambencoton qui le faucha le déstabilisa la fraction de seconde nécessaire à Harry pour le désarmer. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre à la fin de ce tour. Les premières années grimacèrent de concert lorsque la première demi-finale opposa Harry et Severus. Aussitôt, ce dernier se tourna vers le professeur Von Lenhard et lui demanda :

- Peut-on faire ce duel selon nos propres règles ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Le seul sort interdit est le sortilège de mort … Enfin, nous n'utilisons pas non plus l'endoloris pour des raisons évidentes.

- Je vois, répondit le professeur lentement. Et bien maintenant, je sais pourquoi Potter est allé si loin dans ce tournoi. Soit, faites votre duel selon vos propres règles …

- Je serais vous, je renforcerai les boucliers de protection, ajouta simplement Severus. Harry ?

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Il était prêt. Il faisait avec Severus ce genre de duel au moins une à deux fois par semaine. Il en connaissait l'issue, sa défaite, il fallait juste qu'il batte son record, à savoir douze minutes. D'un geste de poignet, il afficha un minuteur sur l'un des murs de la salle et se mit en position.

Dès le signal, au premier sort, Harry sut qu'il allait être en difficulté. Severus avait mis la barre très haute en lui collant sa langue au palais d'un sort prohibé. Il se vengea immédiatement en faisant pleuvoir sur lui une pluie de fléchettes qui, sans être dangereuses, lui envoyaient désormais maints élancements dans son corps. Brutal ? Oui, mais, comme lui avait dit Severus, ses adversaires ne prendraient pas de gants avec lui … Les spectateurs les perdirent un instant de vue lorsqu'Harry obscurcit toute la salle, il avait besoin d'un léger temps de répit face aux assauts méthodiques de Severus. Lorsqu'ils virent à nouveaux la scène, des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre : Harry était absent et Severus se tenait sur ses gardes, scrutant de tous côtés. Aussitôt la voix du professeur se fit entendre :

- Le bouclier a volé en éclats, protégez-vous par des boucliers personnels.

Harry, lui, circulait discrètement entre les jambes des spectateurs. Rapide, silencieux, sa forme animagi l'aidait beaucoup. Certes, sa panoplie de sorts était considérablement réduite sous cette forme, puisqu'il n'avait plus accès qu'à la magie sans baguette qu'il ne maîtrisait pas très bien, mais il pouvait jouer de l'effet de surprise … En temps normal, il aurait pu alterner entre son serpent et son lynx pour tenter de surprendre Severus, mais là, son champ de possibilité était restreint. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne, car Severus était capable en moins d'une minute de le repérer. Il fit bondir et hurler plusieurs de ses camarades lorsqu'il se transforma à nouveau entre eux, mais ils durent très vite reprendre leurs esprits pour éviter le déluge de sorts qui s'abattait à destination d'Harry. Ce dernier fit un léger sourire en constatant qu'instinctivement, ses camarades lui épargnaient plusieurs sorts, ce qui lui permit à son tour de tenter de noyer Severus sous sa propre pluie de sort. Mais, comme à son habitude, son compagnon semblait savoir à l'avance quels sorts il lui lançait. Ce n'était pas la légilimencie, puisque Shiskaa le protégeait totalement lors d'un duel, ni sa voix, puisqu'il lançait tout en informulés par la force des choses, simplement Severus semblait décrypter à la perfection le moindre geste de son poignet.

Harry finit par se faire surprendre, à bout de souffle, d'un puissant expelliarmus qui l'envoya valser à dix mètres, épuisé. Il resta allongé là où il avait atterri, incapable de bouger. Il avait perdu, pour ne pas changer, et désormais ses muscles lui rappelaient tous les efforts fournis. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas son habituel réconfort après un tel duel, à savoir de longues minutes passées dans les bras de Severus à être câliné, mais il espérait au moins que ce dernier vienne l'aider à se relever.

Il eut alors un léger sourire lorsqu'il sentit sa langue se décoller de son palais et une main le remettre sur pieds. Il dut s'appuyer légèrement sur Severus lorsqu'il fut debout, car, suite à sa débauche d'énergie, il était légèrement étourdi.

- Profiteur, murmura Severus.

Harry ouvrit un œil pour voir la moue plus amusée que contrariée de son compagnon. Il demanda aussitôt :

- Et mon record ?

- Non, répondit Severus, mais c'est le mieux que tu aies fait depuis les vacances de printemps. Mais c'est une véritable cochonnerie ta pluie de fléchettes ! Depuis quand tu en sors autant que ça ?

Harry sourit largement, les compliments restaient malgré tout une denrée rare de la part de Severus. Il prit également sans hésiter la grosse barre de chocolat que lui tendait son professeur, et s'empara également de celle de Severus.

- Même ça, vous ne le mangez pas, Rogue, demanda Von Lenhard curieux.

- C'est bien plus profitable pour moi si c'est Harry qui en mange le plus, répliqua simplement Severus.

Harry suivit ensuite la seconde demi-finale qui se fit sous les commentaires assez désobligeants de Ron qui trouvait que le duel de son ami avait été bien plus intéressant à suivre. Ce fut à Grant McCormick qu'échut l'honneur d'affronter Severus en finale. Et c'était un honneur dont, clairement, il se serait bien passé ! Le professeur Von Lenhard lui avait accordé dix minutes de repos entre ses deux duels, mais ses moues chagrinées en disaient plus long qu'un grand discours. Malgré tout aux yeux d'Harry, dès que le duel commença, il lui sembla que Grant s'était sous-estimé. Il tenait tête avec beaucoup d'aplomb à Severus, cependant sans réussir à faire reculer ce dernier. Il leur fallut un quart d'heure pour se départager vraiment, mais l'issue fut logique : le plus âgé et le plus expérimenté désarma son adversaire d'un geste brutal de la main alors que les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés.

* * *

RAR

capricorne1773 : mais de rien !

adenoide : Harry reste par amour d'abord. Et s'il est pour l'instant exclusivement dominé, il était assez près d'inverser la tendance …

petite grenouille : mais, même un tout petit mot fait toujours plaisir !

moi : je ne pensais plus à la Saint-Valentin dans ce sens là, mais c'est vrai que cette publication était particulièrement d'actualité !

oceanesubby : comme tu peux le constater, tu as eu droit au Quidditch et pas à l'élection …

NEPHERIA : merci

Ad : merci beaucoup d'apprécier autant ma fic ! Et je mettrai plutôt une bonne continuation qu'une bonne continuité (simple question de sens de la phrase !)

Cyndie : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments.

ElamRogue : des enfants ? Oui, c'est dans l'ordre du possible …

Fallen-Angel09 : aie aie aie, encore une accro !!! Mais quelque part j'en suis heureuse …

Yumeni : je suis heureuse que tu apprécies la façon dont Shiskaa intervient dans la vie de nos tourtereaux …

Touraz : merci beaucoup d'avoir apprécié le chapitre précédent …

Soleil du Matin : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si vous saurez (et donc moi d'abord) comment Sven et Severus sont devenus vampires. Mais ce qui est clair pour moi, c'est que c'est contre leur gré …

Haru : mais je ne fais pas de courses aux reviews, et je comprend que chacun a une vie et qu'il ne peut pas forcément laisser de review à chaque chapitre.

Narcissss : vous finirez par savoir vers qui Drago va pencher en fin de compte …

KIARA : voilà la suite après un petit break de vacances.

Moji : je publie normalement toutes les unes à deux semaines. Sauf en temps de vacances comme actuellement …

katerine black : je pense que tu as lu la petite note de départ et que tu sais donc pourquoi j'ai tardé. J'espère que tu me comprendras !


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapitre 35 : Quel bel anniversaire ! _

Les vacances tant attendues étaient enfin là. Harry avait deux mois pour se reposer, se relaxer et revenir à son niveau physique d'avant son enlèvement.

Il profita de la première semaine pour faire ce dont il avait besoin depuis longtemps : dormir. Severus ne se lassait pas de le taquiner tous les jours sur ce besoin inextinguible de sommeil. Malgré ça, il surveillait de très près son calice : ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'Harry arrêterait la potion calmante dès le premier jour de vacances. Le sommeil engourdissait actuellement ses émotions, mais Severus se méfiait de ce calme qui ne pouvait qu'annoncer une tempête de la plus belle eau selon lui !

Heureusement, il savait que, bien que les études aient pris tout leur temps libre, Harry correspondait plus que régulièrement avec Mark. Lorsqu'il écrivait ses missives, son calice était toujours tendu, nerveux, preuve s'il en était qu'il ne discutait pas de la pluie et du beau temps, mais il espérait que cet effort allait porter ses fruits.

Au terme de cette semaine réparatrice, il sentit l'humeur de son calice commencer à être en dents de scie. Oh, il ne disait jamais rien à voix haute, mais il pouvait passer d'une joie extrême à un abattement profond en un clin d'œil, ce qui était difficile à vivre pour les deux. Severus dut gâcher un certain nombre de potions pour lui venir en aide à grands renforts d'étreintes, mais il ne s'autorisait pas à faire le contraire. Le rétablissement complet d'Harry était bien plus important que n'importe quelle potion ! Ceci étant vrai même Amelia Bones avait modifié en profondeur la loi qui pesait sur les créatures réputées dangereuses, et il travaillait maintenant sur des potions complexes pour M. Frinugand.

Désormais, les vampires avec calice voyaient leurs compétences reconnues indépendamment de celles de leur calice. Ceux qui n'en avaient pas étaient incités à se déclarer tout de même au ministère pour disposer de l'aide psychologique indispensable, ainsi que d'un accès plus aisé aux substituts pour ceux qui refusaient catégoriquement de chasser ne serait-ce que des animaux. Ils devaient simplement s'engager à ne pas s'attaquer à des humains, sorciers ou moldus. La ministre avait également assoupli les conditions d'embauche des loups-garous, et mis à leur disposition une liste de personnes susceptibles de leur fournir la potion Tue-Loup.

Severus n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se décider à poursuivre ses études d'aurors, même s'il pouvait accéder à beaucoup plus d'emplois désormais avec sa maîtrise de potions à nouveau reconnue. Il voulait pouvoir suivre Harry sur le terrain au plus près, même s'il savait qu'ils seraient relativement séparés par le directeur des aurors. Il avait tout de même plus de chances d'être près de lui en exerçant le même métier !

Au fil des semaines précédant les vacances, ils retrouvaient également, lentement le rythme passionné de leurs étreintes. Harry était toujours légèrement nerveux au début, ce qui ne lassait pas d'irriter Severus, mais ce dernier devait admettre, non sans mal malgré tout, qu'après ce qu'il avait subi, son calice se remettait assez rapidement sur ce plan là. Et que lui-même était nettement plus réticent à l'idée de se donner entièrement.

Désormais, puisqu'Harry n'avait plus vraiment de raison de continuer ses études de potions, il avait également décidé d'alléger le programme de travail pour l'été. Lui-même faisaient des recherches en potions, mais bien moins que les étés précédant son union avec Harry. Il continuait à lui inculquer énormément de magie noire par contre, pour qu'Harry puisse s'en défendre du mieux possible. Ce dernier avait, un peu à son étonnement, très bien travaillé tout au long de l'année, beaucoup plus que les années précédentes et son niveau était plus que correct dans toutes les matières. Severus était certain qu'il passerait sans problème en deuxième année chez les aurors et qu'il aurait son premier degré à la faculté de potions.

Ils purent donc passer une grande partie de leur mois de juillet au grand air, alternant balades à vélo et à pied. Le soleil n'incommodait plus du tout Severus, après une année passée avec un calice. Harry apprit également rapidement à flotter correctement dans le lac de Poudlard auquel Dumbledore leur avait accordé l'accès avec un grand sourire. Pour lui apprendre réellement à nager, Severus attendait le mois d'août et leur escapade prévue dans les îles grecques. Il avait concocté ce voyage dans deux buts : faire découvrir à Harry autre chose que l'Angleterre, et en particulier une mer chaude, et rencontrer un confrère de M. Frinugand qui semblait avoir des idées intéressantes concernant les substituts de sang pour vampire.

Pour son anniversaire, Severus lui avait déniché un bel ouvrage sur l'histoire du Quidditch, ainsi qu'un policier moldu d'un auteur mort depuis longtemps mais qui avait été prolifique, Agatha Christie. C'était un auteur que Severus appréciait beaucoup, car, généralement, il ne découvrait pas le meurtrier trois pages après le début du roman ! Il avait aussi manœuvré pour que la fête ne se passe pas chez eux, mais au Terrier comme l'année précédente. Oh, ça n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre Molly à qui il avait, du coup, laissé le soin de persuader à son tour Harry. Ce dernier aurait bien voulu fêter son anniversaire chez lui, mais, compte-tenu du nombre de personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées sur sa liste, Severus avait préféré que la fête se déplace ailleurs ! Il aimait son amant, sans conteste possible, mais il adorait aussi que sa maison reste tranquille et ne ressemble pas à la salle commune des gryffondors avec une assemblée d'anciens élèves, comme au Noël précédent par exemple ! Alors, il avait habilement déploré devant Molly que le temps risquait d'être beau et chaud en cette fin juillet, et qu'il serait bien dommage de rester enfermés toute la journée par un beau soleil, et la mère de famille n'avait pas hésité à sauter sur l'occasion pour décréter que le fête se déroulerait au Terrier. Il lui avait, tout de même donné une bourses remplies de gallions pour faire les achats et même mis Dobby à sa disposition pour faire les préparatifs, mais lui, il était tranquille et Harry également ! Oh, Harry n'avait pas été dupe une seconde de son manège et il se souvenait encore de son retour du Terrier où il avait passé deux heures seul avec Ron, leur première véritable séparation depuis son enlèvement …

* * *

**Flash-Back **

Ils l'avaient décidé d'un commun accord : aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, Harry allait s'éloigner physiquement de Severus de plus de quelques mètres. Environ quatre cent kilomètres allaient les séparer, mais si la distance pouvait être réduite à néant par le transplanage. Severus allait rester à Londres, chez eux, Harry allait aller seul au Terrier voir Ron et l'ensemble de la famille Weasley.

Severus ressentit l'éloignement d'une façon assez inconfortable, mais différemment qu'au mois de mars. Il savait, instinctivement, que son calice était plus près. Il vécut, par le truchement du lien, le plein bonheur d'Harry qui retrouvait son complice. Il ressentit également une certaine colère à l'heure où il était censé rentrer. Aurait-il préféré pouvoir rester plus longtemps ? C'est pour cette raison qu'il consentit tout de même à partir à sa rencontre. Il fut stoppé net dans son élan par la voix d'Harry qui hurla :

- Se. Ve. Rus. Rogue !

Ah, c'était donc après lui qu'il en avait. Mais il était moins en colère que la voix ne pouvait le faire croire …

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

- Comment as-tu pu oser t'arranger pour que mon anniversaire se passe au Terrier ? Reprit Harry à voix basse, menaçante.

- Parce que ça faisait plaisir à Molly ? Suggéra Severus assez froidement, l'air impassible.

- Parce que tu es un couard ? Un papy qui ne supporte pas qu'on vienne troubler sa tranquillité pour une malheureuse soirée ?

- Un … papy ? Murmura Severus d'un air mauvais.

- Un lâche qui se défile dès qu'on veut s'amuser un peu entre jeunes ? Un pleutre qui …

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, sa bouche se retrouvant soudainement recouverte par une autre qui exigeait une réponse à son baiser. Il se maudit intérieurement pour sa faiblesse, il savait qu'il rendait les armes devant un simple baiser, mais c'était ainsi. Severus pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait sur ce plan là …

Un long moment plus tard, alors qu'ils reposaient, enlacés, sur le canapé, Harry finit par bougonner :

- Il n'empêche. Pourquoi tu as transféré la fête au Terrier ?

- Parce que recevoir, ici, chez nous, l'ensemble de tes amis une fois l'an, à Noël, me suffit largement. Et j'ai tout à fait raison en ce qui concerne le temps ! Je suis certain que vous apprécierez de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch ou à une stupide bataille d'eau dans le jardin !

- Stupide bataille d'eau ? Murmura Harry.

Oh Merlin ! Mais pourquoi était-il toujours aussi franc avec lui ? Pensa Severus. Là, il était mal, il mettait sa main à couper qu'il faudrait, lui aussi, qu'il joue comme un gamin de six an avec de l'eau.

**Fin du flash-back**

* * *

Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry trépignait en début d'après-midi. Il était en effet convenu que certains invités arrivent dès deux heures pour avoir le temps de discuter avec lui, en particulier ses anciens camarades Neville, Seamus et Dean. Severus eut un sourire appréciateur en le voyant : son calice avait bien repris du poids et ses courbes étaient à nouveau harmonieuses. Légèrement musclé, sans excès, il était encore plus attirant qu'un an auparavant. Il vit un vif partir dès que l'horloge sonna deux heures : en un mois, Harry avait repris confiance en lui et était devenu moins dépendant de lui, dans le bon sens du terme.

Harry constata avec plaisir que Mark était déjà chez les Weasley, comme il le lui avait demandé. Ils se firent un signe complice et transplanèrent immédiatement là où ils avaient prévu. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec le matériel dont ils avaient besoin et Hermione regarda d'un œil suspicieux les sacs qu'ils portaient avant de dire d'une voix horrifiée :

- Harry ! Non ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas ?

- Oh que si, Hermione ! Rétorqua ce dernier avec un large sourire. Severus a voulu que ça se passe à l'extérieur, non ? Alors, ça, c'est un jeu d'extérieur !

- Mais … enfin …

- Il faut bien qu'il essaye mon cadeau d'anniversaire, coupa Mark avec un rire dans la voix.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, deux vampires soupirèrent à l'unisson : pour que leurs calices soient dans un tel état, ils avaient préparé une farce de la taille d'un dragon !

Mark s'intégra rapidement au groupe des anciens amis d'Harry grâce à sa bonne humeur communicative. Harry dut leur raconter par le menu combien il était heureux de sa vie avec Severus, mais ses yeux qui pétillaient parlaient pour lui.

A quatre heures, le reste des invités arriva : les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, l'ensemble de Weasley qui avaient désormais assimilé Harry à un septième frère ou huitième enfant, Remus et Tonks ensemble, Hagrid qui était toujours ému de se remémorer sa première rencontre avec Harry, Laurent qui se sentait légèrement dépassé par cette foule qu'il ne connaissait pas, et bien sûr, Sven et Severus qui transplanèrent quasiment en même temps. A cette arrivée, Harry fit, sans même essayer de se cacher, un signe à Mark qui rentra immédiatement chercher les sacs qu'ils avaient laissé. Hermione gémit :

- Harry ! Non !

- Que si, Hermione !

Sven et Severus échangèrent des regards inquiets qui n'échappèrent pas à Dumbledore qui demanda d'un ton malicieux :

- Qu'as-tu donc prévu de si spécial, Harry ?

- Un simple jeu, professeur, répondit Harry avec un large sourire. Mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose qui nous change un peu du Quidditch, tout en étant aussi … sportif …

Hermione secouait la tête d'un air navré tandis que tous les autres le regardait d'un air curieux.

- Seamus, je suis sûr que tu en as déjà entendu parler, voire, que tu l'as déjà pratiqué … Allez, une petite devinette : c'est moldu, on est tout propre quand on commence, franchement … innommable quand on en sort et surtout de toutes les couleurs … Alors ?

Seamus réfléchit un moment sous les regards intrigués ou légèrement anxieux des autres avant de demander, incrédule :

- Non ? Tu ne vas pas oser ?

- Oh que si ! Et je te jure que tu vas pouvoir tenter de te venger d'une personne ici présente avec ma bénédiction, voire, mon aide …

Severus sentit peser sur lui plusieurs regards et il croisa celui, amusé, de Sven qui dit d'un ton nonchalant :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu vas payer, Severus, mais je dirai que ton addition est assez élevée vue du côté d'Harry.

- Et tu sais ce dont il s'agit, toi ?

- Non, mais à l'humeur de Mark, ça ne sent rien de très bon pour nous.

- Ah, avant de vous expliquer, je vous propose bien sûr qu'on joue entièrement à la moldu, donc sans utiliser les baguettes, ni la magie sans baguette pour ceux qui la pratiquent, bien sûr. Une simple question de justice, termina Harry avec un rire dans la voix. Professeur Dumbledore et professeur McGonagall, je vous propose d'être les arbitres de ce petit jeu …

- Encore heureux, dit Hermione d'une voix acide sous l'œil inquiet de Ron.

Les seuls qui étaient ravis de découvrir de quoi il retournait étaient les jumeaux.

- M. et Mme Weasley, si vous voulez tenter l'aventure …

- Oh, je crois que je vais regarder de loin, dit lentement Mme Weasley les sourcils froncés.

- Ah non ! Protesta M. Weasley. Je veux tenter un jeu moldu, à la moldu, mon cher Harry.

- Alors, Harry, demanda le professeur Dumbledore, explique-nous donc de quoi il s'agit et ce que nous devons arbitrer.

- C'est un jeu que les moldus appellent le paint-ball …

- Oui ! Hurla Seamus sous le regard navré d'Hermione.

- C'est simple, en fait : chacun dispose d'un pistolet armé de billes de peintures. Nous avons d'ailleurs choisi toute une gamme de couleurs avec Mark qui devraient te plaire Tonks. Nous en avons assez pour former des équipes de deux. Le but du jeu est de recevoir le moins de tirs possible, et d'éliminer le plus d'adversaire possible. Nous avons pensé qu'une personne pourrait être éliminée au bout de cinq tirs pour que le jeu dure un peu plus longtemps. Bien sûr, pour éviter les accidents, aucun tir ne doit se faire dans la figure … Tout le reste est permis !

L'assemblée le regardait d'un air plutôt incrédule. Mais c'était enfantin, ça, non ? Et Harry enfonça le clou en disant innocemment :

- C'est Sev qui m'a glissé l'idée quand il m'a dit que si la fête avait lieu à l'extérieur, on pourrait jouer à l'eau … Alors là, c'est un peu différent, mais c'est bien un jeu d'extérieur, n'est-ce pas, Sev ?

L'intéressé se contenta de foudroyer du regard son calice qui lui fit un sourire malicieux en retour.

Il fit voler un pistolet en direction chacun et commença à répartir les couleurs par paire définie avec Mark :

- Sven et Fred

- Severus et Georges

- Hagrid et M. Weasley

- Ron et Hermione

- Remus et Tonks

- Bill et Fleur

- Charlie et Ginny

- Seamus et Dean

- Neville et Laurent

- Mark et lui-même

Ils avaient parfaitement anticipé le refus de Mme Weasley. Et ils coupèrent court aux protestations de Sven et Severus qui se seraient bien vus ensemble en disant simplement :

- Vous êtes de toute façon plus rapide que nous alors si vous perdez … c'est vraiment que vous le faites exprès !

Harry expliqua en quelques mots le maniement de l'arme, qu'il adapta rapidement pour la taille des doigts d'Hagrid. Dumbledore ensorcela rapidement chacun des participants pour être prévenu dès que quiconque aurait été touché cinq fois. Il était en outre garant que personne n'utiliserait sa magie, pas même le transplanage, pour se sortir d'une situation périlleuse !

Fleur était la seule à marquer franchement sa désapprobation devant ce jeu qui lui semblait parfaitement puéril, mais elle finit par prendre son pistolet avec réticence, encouragée par des paroles susurrées à son oreille par Bill.

Et la partie commença. Harry avait voulu une partie au sol pour que ceux qui ne maniaient pas bien le balai ne soient pas désavantagés. Il fut assez clair dès le départ que Severus était le premier sur lequel se déclenchaient tous les tirs ou presque. Ses anciens élèves avaient là un bon exutoire à leur frustration accumulée dans ses cachots et qui n'était pas retombée. Il avait beau avoir de bons réflexes, il se sentit rapidement touché par trois tirs simultanés qui l'atteignirent dans le dos et aux jambes. Alors ainsi Harry voulait s'amuser ? Et il fallait bien qu'il reconnaisse qu'effectivement, son calice s'amusait comme un petit fou ! Insouciant, concentré sur le jeu, il le sentait pleinement heureux. Dès lors, il s'acharna à son tour à atteindre son calice, ou bien Mark, qui était complice. Sven avait fait le même raisonnement que lui, mais ils se heurtaient tous les deux à la précision plus qu'approximative des armes fournies. Severus tenta bien de tricher en orientant « légèrement » une bille de peinture, mais un petit choc électrique le parcourut et il entendit la voix amusée de Dumbledore dire :

- Je rappelle à tous les participants que la magie sans baguette est interdite …

Harry exultait. Il jouait comme un enfant, avec ses meilleurs amis. Sans surprise les premières éliminées furent Fleur et Hermione. La première affichait un air dégoûté en contemplant sa robe maculée de cinq couleurs différentes : bleu, vert, mauve, jaune et un parfait vers fluo. Hermione était légèrement plus résignée : elle n'affichait que deux couleurs, rouge et bleu, mais ses mains étaient poisseuses de la peinture qu'elle avait tenté de retirer de ses jambes nues. D'après ce qu'Harry put juger, leur moral descendit encore d'un cran lorsque Dumbledore les encouragea à garder leurs belles couleurs. Il voulait, disait-il que chacun puisse voir les autres à l'issue du jeu.

Ginny et Tonks avaient beau arborer maintenant deux belles tâches sur le devant de leurs tee-shirts, elles ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, elles mettaient tout en œuvre pour atteindre également leurs adversaires.

Le professeur Dumbledore contemplait d'un air indulgent la bataille, bien à l'abri des balles perdues qui venaient s'écraser sur son bouclier. Il finit par demander à sa directrice adjointe qui regardait la scène d'un air dérouté :

- Que pensez-vous de ça, ma chère Minerva ?

- Pour rien au monde je ne participerai à ça, Albus !

- Certes, mais que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Harry ?

- Il est encore plus … serein que l'année dernière, dit-elle lentement. Malgré ce qu'il a subi, il est, enfin, je crois qu'il est en train de vivre ce qu'il a manqué dans son enfance. Il se rattrape …

- C'est tout à fait mon avis. Et Pompom trouve que c'est excellent pour lui. Cette union est parfaite Minerva. Severus apporte le sérieux à Harry et reçoit en retour, enfin, le bonheur d'être aimé et de vivre, par petites touches, une enfance qui lui a également été volée. Croyez-moi, ils iront très loin dans les siècles à venir …

- Surtout avec l'ambition de Severus ? Pointa le professeur McGonagall.

- Je fais confiance à Harry et aux erreurs qu'il a déjà commises pour la tempérer cette ambition …

La partie faisait rage. Hagrid et M. Weasley avaient rapidement été éliminés, déroutés par cette forme de jeu. Ron avait également rapidement rejoint Hermione sur le banc des éliminés, non sans entraîner son frère Bill avec lui. Neville et Laurent se défendaient comme des beaux diables, tout comme Severus qui commençait vraiment à croire que tout le monde lui en voulait ! Le tout se passait sous l'œil tout d'abord consterné, puis rieur de Mme Weasley qui n'aimait rien tant que de voir ses enfants s'amuser avec insouciance après cette guerre, puis l'enlèvement d'Harry. Elle avait vu Ron dépérir littéralement pendant la semaine où ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait. La seule bonne chose qui en était sortie était le couple qu'il formait désormais avec Hermione, qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième fille.

Severus finit par se faire sortir du jeu après une demi-heure de lutte acharnée et sous les cris de joie de ses anciens élèves, Harry compris. Il bougonnait, car il trouvait que le terrain ne se prêtait pas à ce genre d'exercice. Il aurait voulu avoir beaucoup plus d'arbres pour se cacher. Bon, certes, il avait pu atteindre quelques uns de ses opposants, mais bien trop peu à son goût ! Dumbledore le regardait venir avec un œil malicieux auquel il répliqua par son plus beau regard noir, le genre de celui qui n'impressionnait plus le moins du monde son ancien directeur ! Il regarda ensuite la partie se terminer. Puisqu'il était sorti du jeu, les autres équipes étaient un peu plus dispersées dans leurs efforts. Mark se fit sortir sur un tir habile d'un Sven hilare, bien qu'il arbore lui-même déjà des teintes intéressantes. Harry profita de cet instant d'inattention de sa part pour le mitrailler sans répit, et le fit sortir à son tour en hurlant

- Tu es vengé, Mark !

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire lumineux de complicité, qui se mua en sourire moqueur lorsqu'il vit son compagnon arriver, assez renfrogné, d'autant plus que Dumbledore leur dit malicieusement :

- Je crois que les calices ont gagné, messieurs.

Mais Harry finit par sortir à son tour, et rejoignit Severus épuisé, mais rayonnant.

- J'aurais dû t'acheter un hochet pour ton anniversaire, grommela Severus.

- J'y penserai pour tes quarante ans, rétorqua Harry en s'écroulant à côté de lui.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment du regard avant d'esquisser de légers sourires. Ils se comprenaient. Severus ne pouvait pas arriver à afficher un enthousiasme excessif devant tant de monde, et Harry le savait. Mais il avait participé de bon gré au jeu, ce qui était le plus important.

Une fois que tous les participants se furent lavés, après une mémorable bataille d'eau pour la majorité des garçons, la suite de son anniversaire se déroula de façon nettement plus classique. Il ouvrit d'abord ses cadeaux, beaucoup de livres qui traitaient de tous les sujets, sauf des potions à nouveau, mais le cadeau qui l'intrigua le plus fut celui d'Hermione. En effet, elle lui avait remis une simple enveloppe avec un unique papier sur lequel était noté : _Bon pour deux entrées au parc d'Alton Towers_

Alors qu'Harry la regardait, intriguée, Hermione dit :

- C'est un parc d'attraction moldu, Harry. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ! Les montagnes russes, vues les acrobaties que tu fais avec ton balai, ça va être du gâteau pour toi !

- Que tu dis, grommela Ron suffisamment fort pour que tous les convives en profitent.

- Mais Ron ! Protesta Hermione. Harry n'est pas comme toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moldu qu'il va penser automatiquement que ça va tomber en panne au moment où il est dessus !

- Tomber en panne ? Demanda Harry un peu dérouté.

- Oui, les attractions tombent parfois en panne, mais c'est si rare ! Tu vas adorer, je te promets ! Et la maison hantée est à hurler de rire du point de vue sorcier !

- Une journée d'enfer, voilà ce que j'ai vécu, marmonna Ron. Impossible d'effectuer le moindre sort en plus !

- Ca, ce n'est pas grave, rétorqua Harry. Alors, c'est bien un endroit où tu passes ta journée à t'amuser, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Il avait entendu parler de ces parcs d'attraction chez les Dursley, mais bien entendu, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en visiter un !

- C'est tout à fait ça ! Approuva Hermione. Bon, moi, ça ne m'attire pas trop, mais je voulais que Ron connaisse çà au moins !

- Et moi, je sais qu'en offrant une journée de jeu à Harry, tu as eu une bonne idée, dit tranquillement Severus.

- Eh ! Mais c'est pour vous deux ! Précisa Hermione. Et Harry, je t'interdis d'accepter qui que ce soit d'autre que Severus comme accompagnateur !

- Je constate que tu n'arrives pas à interdire à Sev de déléguer sa place, remarqua malicieusement Harry. Moi, en revanche tu n'hésites pas à m'interdire encore des choses

- Ah ça, c'est malin comme remarque ! Fustigea Hermione en coulant un regard assez gêné vers Severus, tandis que des rires plus ou moins discrets se faisaient entendre.

Severus affichait un regard légèrement condescendant qui fit aussitôt dire à Harry :

- Tu sais, Sev, j'ai fini par apprendre qu'Hermione était la voix de la sagesse, et je me garderai bien de lui désobéir cette fois !

- Parce que bien sûr tu l'as fait un certain nombre de fois auparavant ?

- Une fois ou deux peut-être …

- Tu nous racontes un peu, demanda Mark d'un ton curieux. Il y a prescription, maintenant !

- Tu es fou ! Rétorqua Harry. Franchement, maintenant, quand je me rappelle ce qu'on a pu faire … Je tiens à vivre des vacances tranquilles, moi ! Non, non, je l'ai déjà dit, j'attendrai quelques dizaines d'années avant, éventuellement, de raconter certaines choses.

- Soit gentil, dit Ron, attend même notre mort, comme ça il ne pourra rien contre nous !

- Mais enfin, demanda Mme Weasley froidement, qu'avez-vous donc fait de si répréhensible ?

- Là, Molly, c'est un coup bas, intervint Remus. C'est comme si vous me demandiez à moi, quelles étaient les frasques que nous avions faites à l'époque avec James et Sirius !

- On a envoyé personne à l'infirmerie, asséna Harry d'une voix ferme. Contrairement à certains ici présents. On a à l'occasion légèrement contourné le règlement …

- Je crois qu'il serait sage de laisser les passés, récents ou non, là où ils sont, intervint Dumbledore. En attendant, Molly, certains fumets qui montent à mes narines me mettent l'eau à la bouche. Et je pense qu'il y a au moins deux estomacs qu'il est impératif de remplir.

Ainsi rappelée gentiment à l'ordre, Mme Weasley apaisa l'ambiance en décrétant le passage à table.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Severus et Harry rentrèrent chez eux. Ce dernier était fatigué, mais heureux. En revanche, il percevait une certaine nervosité chez Severus qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il lui jeta un œil interrogateur alors qu'il s'installait à califourchon sur lui pour lui permettre de boire.

- Après, chuchota Severus en le débarrassant lentement de son tee-shirt.

Ses mains étaient caressantes sans être pressées. Malgré l'heure tardive, il semblait vouloir prendre tout son temps. Harry finit par incliner la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Il avait l'impression ce soir-là de retrouver les émois de leurs premières étreintes. Leurs bouches ses découvraient à nouveau, leurs langues hésitaient, comme intimidées. Severus mit fin au baiser en murmurant contre ses lèvres :

- Je peux ?

- Comme si tu avais encore à demander, rétorqua doucement Harry en renversant sa tête en arrière. Aussitôt il sentit les mains aimées venir la soutenir, tandis qu'un souffle parcourait son cou.

Dès que les canines percèrent sa peau, il gémit de bonheur. La sensation était grisante, même après une année d'habitude. Il donnait son sang, liquide vitale pour eux deux. Severus ne le prenait pas, il l'accueillait avec respect. Personne ne peut comprendre l'émotion du calice en ce moment-là, à moins d'en être un soi-même. Personne ne peut comprendre à quel point un calice peut s'abandonner à la morsure, allant parfois jusqu'à la réclamer.

Harry était sur son nuage personnel habituel. Severus s'était allongé et avait calé la tête de son amant sur son épaule. Il attendait que ce dernier revienne lentement à la réalité. Cela se passait toujours de la même façon lorsqu'Harry était pleinement détendu. La morsure l'expédiait très haut dans les limbes du plaisir et il lui fallait quelques minutes pour en revenir. Néanmoins, il avait pris sa décision, il ne se laisserait pas influencer par sa petite voix intérieure qui lui susurrait qu'Harry avait besoin de repos. D'autant qu'il n'était pas entièrement certain d'arriver à la prendre à nouveau si d'aventure il ne se passait pas ce qu'il avait prévu soir.

Il incita donc son compagnon à revenir un peu plus vite à son attention par des caresses insistantes. Harry eut immédiatement un léger sourire en sentant ces mains parcourir son corps, faisant lentement monter le désir en lui. Ils se dépouillèrent mutuellement de leurs vêtements, sans hâte, savourant chaque centimètre de peau cent fois vue, à chaque fois redécouverte. Une fois nus, pleinement conscient du désir de l'autre, ils se regardèrent longuement, sans un mot.

Severus souffla avant de s'allonger lentement sur le dos sous l'œil interrogateur d'Harry. Il sentit une émotion toute particulière passer dans le lien lorsqu'il ouvrit ses jambes, s'exposant : Harry avait compris. Heureusement, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il était décidé à faire.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux tandis qu'Harry préparait ses doigts avec le lubrifiant qu'il avait fait venir à lui. Severus lut la gourmandise de son amant lorsque ce dernier se pencha pour effleurer, caresser, embrasser toute la peau qui était à sa portée. Il ne pouvait déjà plus garder les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il sentit un doigt inquisiteur ouvrir sans hâte son intimité. Si seulement son compagnon pouvait se dépêcher un peu avant que le vampire ne proteste trop violemment au fond de lui …

Il dut retenir une grimace d'inconfort lorsqu'Harry glissa habilement un deuxième doigt, mais un murmure lui répétait sans fin de se laisser faire, de simplement savourer ce nouveau plaisir. Et il se tendit effectivement lorsqu'un point particulier commença à lui faire voir des étoiles.

Ainsi donc c'était la raison de l'anxiété de Severus, pensait au même moment Harry. Severus avait choisi pour lui ce cadeau d'anniversaire supplémentaire qui ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Il était en train de l'emmener vers le point de non retour lorsqu'il décida d'ajouter un troisième doigt. De son autre main, il allait et venait sur le membre tendu de son compagnon, avec un rythme propre à maintenir le désir à un niveau élevé, sans pour autant le faire basculer dans le jouissance. Lorsqu'il le sentit à nouveau au bord de la rupture, il se lubrifia avant de basculer rapidement Severus sur le côté, ce dernier n'étant pas en état de protester. L'expérience lui avait montré que cette position était parmi les moins douloureuses, il voulait que Severus en profite.

Il sentit la brusque tension de son compagnon au moment où il se positionnait. Aussitôt, il le reprit dans sa main pour imprimer un mouvement plus rapide et commença à le pénétrer. Il sentit les muscles se refermer sur lui sous le coup de la douleur. Il grimaça légèrement, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se retirer, au contraire, il continua à entrer lentement en murmurant sans se lasser :

- Je suis tien. Pour toujours, Sev.

Petit à petit, il sentit Severus se relâcher doucement, se décontracter. Il reconnut qu'il lui fallait bien une année d'expérience pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Severus l'accueillait entièrement en lui, dans sa chaleur.

Un an qu'il rêvait de cet instant.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Severus le laisserait aller jusqu'au bout dans cette position, il s'allongea également entièrement sur le côté et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon. Et, enfin, il put amorcer un lent va et vient. Au troisième coup de rein, il ne sentait plus aucune contraction de douleur chez son amant, mais les gémissements de plaisir commencèrent à être audibles.

Severus avait réussi à faire taire le vampire pendant la minute la plus douloureuse. Maintenant il savait pourquoi Harry était si avide d'être pris. C'était unique : ne faire qu'un avec son compagnon. Puis il cessa de penser, les sensations étaient trop fortes, trop bonnes. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le faisait, mais il lui mettait la note maximale pour son savoir-faire.

Harry dut serrer les dents à nouveau pour ne pas jouir quand Severus commença à l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Il tenait à ce que son compagnon atteigne le premier son plaisir. Dans un certain sens, sa propre jouissance n'était que secondaire, tant il prenait de plaisir à l'abandon de son partenaire. Si Severus était habitué à résister lorsque c'était lui qui prenait Harry, en revanche dans cette position, le déluge de sensations s'empara trop brutalement de lui et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de se laisser partir dès qu'Harry eut décidé d'ajouter sur son membre avec sa main les caresses sur le même rythme qu'au plus profond de lui. Il vit des étoiles. Et il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il suffisait de deux coups de rein à Harry pour venir à son tour.

Il voulait graver en lui la perfection du bonheur de son calice à cet instant. Malgré tout, une fois remis de leurs émotions, Harry se serra contre lui et avoua doucement :

- C'était extraordinaire. Mais je crois que je préfère tout de même l'autre sens … Je t'appartiens plus …

Franchement, que pouvait-il dire de plus pour combler le vampire qui était en lui ?

* * *

RAR

Iamme : effectivement, j'éviterai soigneusement maintenant tout ce qui ressemble à du verglas, même à pied ! Effectivement, il faut des crétins de service car c'est malheureusement la vie normale !!

Moji : comme tu peux voir, Severus s'est décidé à se laisser amadouer. Quant aux bébés, il faudra encore attendre un peu.

Oceanesubby : je pense que je risque fort de passer à la balade tout court, sans skis !

Kart : ma blessure guérira heureusement, mais il faut du temps ! Quant à l'écriture, si ça n'est pas un plaisir, je ne publie pas !

jenni944 : merci beaucoup

Touraz : voilà, la suite est donc là !

Haru : on verra pour le ski mais je n'ai guère d'espoir …

Unknow : je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu !

petite grenouille : je suis effectivement chouchoutée ! Quant à Harry et Sev ils vont continuer leur petit bonhomme de chemin !

Elise : merci beaucoup.

Adenoide : il existe effectivement dans ce monde des êtres méchants et sans scrupules ! Tout le monde ne pouvait pas non plus toujours voir d'un bon œil la décision d'Harry d'être avec Severus.

Cyndie : merci pour les compliments !

ElamRogue : Nan, je ne ferai pas les 200 et même plus années … Les choses vont accélérer tranquillement (c'est plutôt stupide ce que j'ai écrit non ??)

ptilu44 : je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise tant que tu aies passé une nuit blanche !

Fallen-Angel09 : et l'accro a donc eu la suite !

Stephchou87 : comme tu as pu lire, mes vacances ont été moyens, mais bon, c'est la vie ! Et effectivement, je rattraperai mon retard sur HP dès que le site aura réouvert.

Yumeni : effectivement Harry prend maintenant le dessus dans tous les sens du terme … Quant au vieillissement des vampires, j'espère trouver le joint pour le mettre un peu plus tard !

Grispoil : pour moi, l'affaire avec Pettigrew n'a pas été gardée secrète, puisque Severus a été en procès et que les journalistes étaient là à la sortie.

Fanli : eh bien voilà ! Un chapitre poste peu de temps après ta review !!

Titegaya : pour l'imperium, dans l'absolu, ce sort n'est pas ne va pas à l'encontre de l'instinct de protection de Severus. Il pourrait très bien tenter de lui faire lâcher sa baguette. Sauf que … face à Shiskaa … je doute que l'imperium marche …


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapitre 36 : Aurors _

**Correctrice : luna904**

Deux ans plus tard, en une belle fin juin, Harry et Severus se tenaient, comme vingt-cinq autres étudiants, à gauche du ministre de la magie, Amelia Bones, du directeur des aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, dans la grande salle de réception située au niveau un du ministère. Pour l'occasion, celle-ci avait été décorée avec les couleurs des aurors : bleu et argent. En face d'eux se trouvait une partie du corps des aurors, ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission, leurs futurs collègues. En face du ministre se tenait l'ensemble du corps professoral de l'école.

Sur l'estrade à côté de la ministre, se trouvait un pupitre en bois, ainsi qu'une table qui portait plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin. Derrière eux, les familles des étudiants étaient assises. La salle était pleine à craquer, les gardes du ministère avaient dû refouler un certain nombre de personnes, pour la plupart des curieux qui désiraient simplement pouvoir dire le lendemain « J'étais à la remise des diplômes d'Harry Potter ».

Harry savait que M. et Mme Weasley étaient là, ainsi que les jumeaux et Hermione. Il avait également vu Drago. Ce dernier avait commencé à se faire un prénom au ministère. Il grimpait les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante, mais M. Weasley lui même reconnaissait son implication dans le service de la coopération magique internationale. Il avait un poste qui imposait de fréquents déplacements et mondanités ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Il revenait à M. Owen, qui avait assuré par son encadrement constant la formation des étudiants, l'honneur d'ouvrir la cérémonie. Et c'est ainsi que l'assemblée se leva d'un même mouvement à son entrée, ministre comprise.

- Asseyez-vous, commença-t-il. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour être venus si nombreux à cette cérémonie. Nous avons aujourd'hui vingt-sept futurs aurors qui vont recevoir leur diplôme et que je vais vous confier Rufus. Comme vous le savez tous, les trois années qu'ils ont passées à l'école ont été particulièrement studieuses et difficiles. Ils ont tous étudié avec diligence et en bonne harmonie. Je suis fier de pouvoir leur remettre à chacun leur diplôme.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre un ton plus bas :

- Avant de vous remettre individuellement votre diplôme, je tiens à vous rappeler votre rôle dans notre société : servir la population dans le respect du droit. Ne pas juger, apporter les preuves à charge ou à décharge, indépendamment de vos sentiments personnels. Vous serez certainement confrontés dans votre carrière à des affaires qui vous révolteront, mais, particulièrement dans ces cas là, vous devrez être particulièrement attentifs à ce que les droits de chacun soient respectés. La population sorcière fait confiance aux aurors pour enquêter en toute impartialité, ne la décevez pas. Votre travail n'est pas de juger, votre travail est de fournir au département de la justice magique tout ce dont il a besoin pour rendre son verdict.

Un grand silence se fit entendre dans la salle alors que M. Owen rappelait ces principes fondamentaux. En deux ans, et suite à l'arrestation d'Ombrage, puis à sa condamnation au baiser du Détraqueur, le ministère avait été assaini de la cave au grenier, si on puit dire ainsi. La justice était désormais exercée avec plus d'impartialité, même si certains y échappaient encore avec un peu trop de régularité.

Après quelques secondes, M. Owen reprit :

- La liste de la nouvelle promotion d'auror s'établit donc comme suit …

Les élèves commencèrent à défiler, chacun se voyait remis son diplôme par l'un des professeurs. Puis, le directeur des aurors attachait à chacun sa nouvelle cape avec la broche qui était l'insigne de leur fonction. Enfin, ils saluaient la ministre qui avait un mot à dire à chacun.

Au deux tiers de la liste, un frisson parcourut l'assemblée lorsque M. Owen appela :

- Harry Potter. Major de promotion.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait appris durant ces deux dernières années, Harry parvint à cacher son étonnement au fond de lui. Les applaudissements furent plus nourris alors qu'Harry s'approchait du professeur Von Lenhard. Ce dernier arborait un petit sourire qui en disait long sur le plaisir qu'il avait à lui remettre son diplôme. Ceci dit, Harry restait perplexe : comment pouvait-il être major de promotion alors que Severus était meilleur que lui dans plusieurs matières et qu'ils se valaient dans les autres ? Certes, son épreuve de déguisement avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui : en effet, il devait se rendre indétectable dans un quartier du Londres moldu quadrillé par les aurors. Son professeur lui avait expliqué que sa tâche serait plus ardue compte tenue de sa célébrité.

* * *

**Flash-Back **

Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit dans quel quartier il devait se cacher : il le connaissait très bien pour y avoir déambulé souvent en compagnie de Severus, et parfois même avec Mark et Sven. De plus, il avait la chance d'abriter le célèbre zoo de la capitale. Il décida aussitôt de ne pas se casser la tête. Dans la pièce où il pouvait se préparer, il ôta sa robe de sorcier pour retrouver sa chemise et son jean habituel. Il transforma sa robe en blouson de cuir de style motard, comme celui qu'il avait chez lui. Il avait acquis cet équipement pendant qu'il passait son permis l'année précédente, ainsi qu'un Severus assez dubitatif sur ce moyen de transport. Mais il avait rapidement reconnu que pour deux hommes désireux de sillonner le pays, ce moyen de transport était très pratique. Dans leurs sacoches, ils pouvaient réduire toutes les affaires nécessaires pour au moins trois ou quatre semaines, et ils comptaient bien cette année parcourir une partie de l'Europe par ce biais là, juste avant de prendre leurs fonctions le 1er août.

Il prit ensuite le portoloin qui devait le faire arriver dans une petite ruelle tranquille du quartier. Il haïssait encore plus qu'avant ce mode de transport, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois dans la ruelle, il acheva sa transformation en rendant sa chevelure blonde, d'une longueur équivalente à celle de Severus, et enfonça une casquette sur sa tête pour couvrir sa cicatrice. Il partit ensuite, à une allure assez nonchalante, vers une plus grande rue pour se repérer. Il savait que les aurors qui étaient présents pour le repérer ignoraient l'endroit où il était arrivé.

Il eut un sourire intérieur lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit précis : il était à deux pas du zoo. Avant d'entrer dans le zoo, il s'obligea à réfléchir quelques instants. Que viendrait donc faire un motard, seul, dans un zoo en pleine après-midi ? A priori … pas grand chose … Sauf … sauf si le dit motard prenait des notes … Auquel cas, ce pourrait être un étudiant en … n'importe quoi, mais ce serait plus crédible. Il avisa donc une librairie dans laquelle il acheta un bloc et un stylo et s'en fut enfin vers le zoo, où il paya son entrée. Il fit ensuite bien attention à prendre le plan intérieur du zoo et l'étudia soigneusement. Il avait deux endroits où se réfugier en attendant que les deux heures trois quarts qu'il restait soient écoulés. Le reptilarium ou … l'enclos des lynx : dans le premier, il était assez évident qu'au moins un auror aurait l'idée de venir le chercher là, puisque son animagus vipère était dûment déclaré. Dans le second, en revanche, il pouvait passer inaperçu. Bon, oui, à condition que ce fichu zoo ait mis la main sur des lynxs blancs tachetés et non stupidement beige comme la majorité de leurs congénères ! Et après tout, que se passerait-il si … bon, enfin, il verrait bien sur place …

Il s'approcha donc tranquillement de l'enclos des lynxs, non sans faire mine de prendre de nombreuses notes sur les différentes espèces qu'il voyait. Il resta un moment planté devant l'enclos des lynx, puis jeta un œil autour de la cage. Il repéra rapidement l'endroit où les soigneurs entraient chez les fauves, et l'endroit ensuite où ils revenaient dans les allées dévolues au public. Sans montrer une seule hésitation, il partit vers la porte qui lui donnerait l'accès à la cage des fauves. Un alohomora informulé et sans baguette lui permit d'ouvrir la porte comme s'il était normal qu'il soit là.

Il arriva dans un couloir assez sombre où l'odeur des fauves était entêtante, mais elle ne le dérangeait pas. C'était en effet l'odeur qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il revenait d'une nuit de pleine lune avec Remus. Il vérifia rapidement qu'aucun soigneur n'était en vue, puis franchit la porte qui menait à la cage intérieure des fauves, l'endroit où il pouvait se reposer la nuit ou simplement à l'abri des intempéries. Tiens donc, une jeune femelle se trouvait là, accompagnée de ses deux petits. Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui et grogna. Il se dépêcha de prendre sa forme animagus, et après un instant de surprise et d'hésitation, la femelle s'allongea à nouveau auprès de ses petits, semblant rassurée par le fait qu'un humain qui pouvait se transformer en l'un de ses congénères ne lui nuirait certainement pas. Il décida, bien que sa cachette fut sûre, de se glisser tout de même au dehors pour comprendre ce que les animaux pouvaient ressentir.

Dès qu'il vit les grilles qui l'empêchaient de courir en paix, il dut retenir un hurlement de frustration. Merlin que c'était triste d'être enfermé ainsi pour lui dont l'animagus aimait tant courir. Et ces misérables branches censées lui procurer l'exercice nécessaire pour se maintenir en forme ! En un mot, elles étaient pitoyables. Il fit cependant attention de se blottir dans un coin sombre et ombragé pour que sa couleur passe inaperçue. Malgré tout, dès qu'il entendit quelques exclamations du genre « Regarde là-bas, celui qui est blanc, c'est un albinos tu crois ? », il trouvas préférable de rentrer à l'intérieur avant que l'histoire ne fasse le tour du zoo. Les autres lynx n'avaient pas vraiment prêté attention à lui, preuve s'il en était que la vie en captivité avait sérieusement émoussé leurs instincts.

Il poussa un long soupir en revenant à l'abri, il lui fallait maintenant attendre. Il médita bien un peu sur le fait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas vraiment dans l'esprit de l'exercice, mais aujourd'hui, il était particulièrement fatigué. Il avait travaillé comme un fou pour réussir cette dernière année et son deuxième degré de potions qu'il avait totalement loupé l'année précédente, les épreuves avaient été particulièrement vicieuses et éprouvantes dans toutes les matières, alors … Il méritait bien un peu de repos à son goût ! Et si ça ne plaisait pas à l'examinateur, il n'avait qu'à pas lui concocter une épreuve si facile ! Comment ça, ça n'était pas de la faute de l'examinateur si son deuxième animagus n'était pas déclaré ? Oui et alors ? Il resta en éveil malgré tout pour ne pas être surpris pas un employé du zoo. Il observa ensuite avec amusement les jeux des deux jeunes lynx qui s'affrontaient, férocement à leurs yeux sans aucun doute, sous l'œil placide de leur maman.

Enfin, ce fut l'heure de rentrer. La femelle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il reprit sa forme humaine, comme si elle avait compris qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal, quelque soit son apparence. Il prit enfin le portoloin de retour après un bref sort de nettoyage qui lui permit d'enlever une bonne partie de l'odeur accumulée. Certes, ça ne valait pas une bonne douche, même pour l'efficacité, mais il devrait s'en contenter.

Il fut soulagé de constater que Ron, Severus, Blaise, avec qui il avait fini par sympathiser, et Laurent étaient du côté de ceux qui avaient réussi. Dès qu'il s'approcha, Severus fronça le nez et finit par dire :

- Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fait …

- Quoi ? Protesta Harry.

- Tu empestes …

- Je suis bien d'accord avec lui, renchérit Ron. On dirait que tu as reçu une poubelle sur la tête …

- Si ça n'était qu'une poubelle, grinça Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai réussi l'exercice, non ? C'est tout ce qui compte, répondit Harry crânement. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous rabâches que l'important c'est le résultat et pas tellement le moyen ? Alors tu devrais être content, c'est ce que j'ai fait !

Leur professeur avait assisté à l'échange, l'air amusé. Il finit par dire :

- Je vous confirme, Potter, personne n'a été en mesure de repérer la moindre de vos mèches de cheveux ! Alors, quoique vous ayez fait, vous n'avez pas été détecté, ce qui est parfait !

Harry lança un regard triomphant à Severus alors que ce dernier faisait une légère moue de dépit.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés chez eux, il expédia immédiatement Harry à la douche :

- Vu le temps que tu as passé avec les fauves, c'est plus que nécessaire ! Et j'attendais de toi que tu n'utilises pas ce genre de procédé !

- Alors là, de ta part, c'est tout de même pure hypocrisie ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas reconnu le polynectar que tu prépares amoureusement depuis un mois maintenant ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est pour un client ! Nargua Harry en se déshabillant sans vergogne devant son compagnon.

Severus le regarda l'air impassible avant d'ajouter :

- Je crois que je vais aussi avoir besoin d'une douche …

La journée avait terminée en jeux coquins et câlins.

**Fin du flash-back**

* * *

Le professeur Von Lenhard lui remit son diplôme avec ses mots :

- Je crois, Potter, que vous avez encore bien plus d'atouts dans votre manche que ce que vous nous avez montré jusque là. Puissiez-vous d'abord ne jamais avoir à les utiliser, et, si jamais vous devez le faire, gardez en vous cette mansuétude qui est l'apanage des grands …

Harry se permit un léger sourire devant la clairvoyance de celui qui restait son professeur préféré.

- Merci professeur. Je me souviendrai longtemps de ce conseil, répliqua-t-il poliment.

Il se présenta ensuite devant Rufus Scrimgeour qui attacha soigneusement la cape de son nouveau subordonné avant de dire :

- Je suis heureux de vous compter désormais dans nos rangs, Potter. J'espère que ce métier vous apportera les satisfactions que vous souhaitez.

- Je l'espère aussi, monsieur.

Enfin, la ministre de la magie l'accueillit chaleureusement :

- M. Potter, vous vous êtes plongés corps et âmes dans les études ces trois dernières années …

- En effet, madame la ministre, répliqua sobrement Harry.

La ministre l'avait convié à de nombreuses cérémonies, dont plusieurs étaient données en son honneur, mais il avait refusé le plus souvent. Plus il avait avancé dans les études, plus il avait mesuré combien il avait eu de la chance de surprendre Voldemort pour le tuer. Il trouvait donc que tous les honneurs qu'on lui attribuait étaient bien disproportionnés et s'était réfugié derrière l'excuse des études le plus souvent possible.

- J'ose espérer que nous vous verrons un peu plus désormais …

Mue par une soudaine inspiration, il dit lentement :

- Je veux être reconnu pour mes aptitudes dans mon travail désormais, madame. Ce que j'ai fait voilà trois ans n'était que pure chance … J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre dans mon nouveau métier …

- Je ne peut qu'être d'accord avec vous sur votre analyse, M. Potter, mais … sans vous demander d'approuver tout ce que fait le ministère car chacun a sa vision des choses, je vous demande simplement de vous montrer pour étouffer les rumeurs selon lesquelles vous désapprouvez totalement le ministère …

- Je serai effectivement plus libre à partir de cette année, madame, répliqua simplement Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ce sera un plaisir, M. Potter !

Il alla s'asseoir en méditant un peu. Ainsi donc, la ministre, qui faisait d'après ce qu'il pouvait savoir de l'excellent travail, était attaquée à cause de lui, parce qu'il n'était pas très présent. Il avait lu certains articles à ce sujet dans la Gazette, mais pas ces derniers moi, il avait été trop occupé. Il faudrait donc qu'il demande à Severus, qui avait, lui, nettement plus le temps de se tenir au courant. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque M. Owen appela :

- Severus Rogue. Major de promotion.

Des murmures étonnés se firent entendre dans la salle en même temps que des applaudissements polis. Ils étaient donc à égalité ? Comment était-ce possible ? Une fois que Severus eut fait le même circuit que tout le monde, M. Owen reprit la parole :

- Vous avez bien entendu, la promotion comporte cette année deux majors. C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de l'école que nous sommes incapables de départager deux élèves sur l'ensemble de leur année. Ils présentent les mêmes forces, et cela n'étonnera personne, en potions et en défense, et, en ce qui concerne les autres matières, ils ont concédé quelques points de façon égale. Je tiens tout particulièrement à les féliciter concernant l'épreuve de déguisement puisqu'aucun auror n'a été en mesure, ne serait-ce que de soupçonner ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour disparaître ainsi de la circulation. Ceci est d'autant plus méritant qu'ils sont tout de même particulièrement connus et reconnaissables …

Harry laissa échapper un léger sourire tandis que Severus restait impassible, pourtant, il était particulièrement fier d'Harry qui avait réussi à se hisser à son niveau. Harry applaudit aussi chaleureusement Ron et Blaise, qui clôturaient la liste des nouveaux aurors. Ils reçurent ensuite les félicitions des Weasley au complet, avec une Molly qui laissait échapper des larmes de joie. Il fut également félicité, avec nettement moins de chaleur, par Drago :

- Alors, Harry, que vises-tu maintenant ? Le troisième de gré de potions ? A moins que tu n'aies encore envie de recommencer le deuxième ?

- Je crains de te décevoir à nouveau, Drago, rétorqua Harry. J'aurai mon deuxième degré sans souci cette année, mais, d'un commun accord avec Severus, je m'arrête là. Si jamais les autres degrés venaient un jour à me manquer, ce ne sont pas les années qui me feront défaut pour les passer …

Leurs relations s'étaient légèrement détendues en deux ans, mais les piques et les sarcasmes restaient la norme lorsqu'ils se rencontraient.

Harry surprit tout le monde en allant ouvertement discuter avec la ministre sous l'œil curieux des journalistes :

- M. Potter, pourquoi ne vous a-t-on jamais vu depuis trois ans ? Demanda celui qui était face à lui.

- L'école des aurors est une école exigeante qui m'a demandé le meilleur de moi-même, répondit simplement Harry. Et j'ai aussi voulu prendre le temps pendant mes vacances de me reposer et vivre comme n'importe quel étudiant.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que vous désapprouvez le ministère ? Fit entendre une voix.

Le visage d'Harry se durcit alors qu'il répliquait :

- Si je désapprouvais le ministère, croyez-vous que j'aurais été incapable de m'adresser directement à la presse, comme je l'ai fait voilà six ans, lors du retour de Voldemort ?

- Vous obéissez à votre vampire, rien de plus ! Vous n'êtes qu'une marionnette entre ses mains ! C'est à cause de lui que vous ne témoignez pas !

- Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lui dire ça en face, railla Harry sans s'énerver. Appelez-moi surtout pour que je puisse rire un bon coup ! J'ai mon libre arbitre comme dans tout couple normal, ajouta-t-il les yeux flamboyants. Enfin … plus exactement, j'ai mon libre arbitre comme devrait l'avoir toute personne, homme ou femme, au sein de n'importe quel mariage …

Après un temps de silence, Amelia Bones finit par demander d'une voix curieuse :

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, M. Potter ?

- J'ai ouï dire qu'une certaine catégorie de mariage retirait à la femme tout pouvoir, tout libre arbitre … Peut-être me suis-je trompé, mais si ça n'est pas le cas, ne trouvez-vous pas cela particulièrement injuste, madame ?

- Ce genre de mariage n'est plus appliqué depuis de nombreuses années, même s'il est encore possible, répliqua doucement la ministre.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que certains, sans le dire ouvertement, l'appliquent encore ? Insista Harry.

La ministre le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour sonder son esprit. Puis, son visage durcit, et elle ajouta :

- Vous voyez, M. Potter, pourquoi je trouve intéressant que nous nous rencontrions plus souvent ? Vous avez toujours des remarques éminemment pertinentes à faire …

Elle fit un léger signe de main à l'un des secrétaires qui se tenait près d'elle et celui-ci acquiesça vivement avant de griffonner rapidement sur un parchemin. Une voix interpella alors :

- Ce que dit Potter est donc vérité pure, madame la ministre ?

- M. Potter soulève toujours des sujets de conversation intéressants, répondit aimablement Amelia Bones. Et ce sont souvent des sujets qui méritent approfondissement, sans pour autant qu'ils conduisent à des changements radicaux, ou à une nouvelle législation. Dans les jeunes cerveaux fourmillent d'avantage d'idées que dans les nôtres, et, bien généralement, toutes sont à examiner avec intérêt. Ne serait-ce que pour comprendre la nouvelle génération qui arrive dans le monde du travail.

Harry vit ensuite, du coin de l'œil, le journaliste qui l'avait traité de marionnette virer au vert devant l'air glacial de Severus qui avait eu vent de l'affaire.

Il fêta, fort tardivement comme il se doit, son diplôme tout neuf. Il félicita également Ron de sa superbe quatrième place de la promotion, la troisième place ayant été raflée par Kayla Prestick qui était arrivée en deuxième année après avoir étudié deux ans dans l'école des aurors français. Malheureusement pour elle, le niveau requis chez les aurors anglais était supérieur ce qui lui avait valut son redoublement, à son grand désespoir, car elle avait, vis à vis des études, les mêmes idées bien arrêtées comme Hermione. Elle s'était rapidement intégrée dans le groupe car elle était tombée sous le charme de Blaise. Le contraste était d'ailleurs saisissant entre les deux : lui, grand, noir, brun, et elle, presque aussi blonde que Drago pouvait l'être, avec la peau blanche qui allait avec, petite, menue. Mais elle était très dynamique et s'y entendait pour mener les garçons à la baguette. Les affrontements entre Severus et elle faisaient également partie des légendes de l'école. Elle n'était pas impressionnée le moins du monde par celui qu'elle n'avait pas eu comme professeur et, tout comme lui, cherchait absolument à avoir le dernier mot. Et elle était d'autant plus dépitée que Severus la battait au moins deux fois sur trois à ce petit jeu.

Mais Ron était aux anges, au moins il avait battu Zabini qui terminait cinquième. Laurent, de son côté, avait renoncé dès le début de la troisième année à l'espoir d'une place dans les cinq premiers. Il avait travaillé avec ardeur, mais il savait qu'il était un niveau en dessous des autres. Il terminait malgré tout dixième, place fort honorable.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Harry eut un coup au cœur : ils devaient aujourd'hui faire leurs dernières emplettes avant leur périple européens avec Severus, et au jugé, la journée était déjà bien avancée. Il dévala donc l'escalier pour aller se restaurer après avoir appelé Dobby à tue-tête pour qu'il lui prépare un repas consistant. Il atterrit souplement dans le hall lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Severus. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil narquois et dit :

- Tu te précipites où à cette heure ?

- Euh … Je vais manger vite pour qu'on puisse aller faire les courses ?

- Alors que les boutiques sont en train de fermer ? Railla Severus. Tu as regardé un peu l'heure ?

- Non, avoua Harry, j'ai juste compris qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait que je me dépêche …

- Maintenant, tu as tout ton temps … pour dîner …

- Oh … Et les courses ?

- A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Maintenant, s'il te manque quelque chose tu t'en passeras, un point c'est tout !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela. Il savait maintenant que c'était totalement faux. Son compagnon était attentif à son bien-être et il n'y avait que deux solutions pour les choses qui manqueraient : soit elles lui étaient indispensables, et ils les achèteraient lors de leur périple, soit il pouvait tout simplement s'en passer.

C'est ainsi qu'ils réduirent leurs bagages le matin et quittèrent un Dobby un peu désemparé : jamais ils n'étaient partis si longtemps. Ils avaient déjà décidé de monter en Irlande chez Sven et Mark en suivant le chemin des écoliers.

Ils avaient décidé de passer par Birmingham pour rejoindre Holyhead. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'horaires disponibles pour traverser vers Dublin à partir de cette ville, mais il préféraient rouler plus longtemps à moto que d'être coincés sur un bateau pour une longue traversée. Il avaient prévu de parfois s'arrêter dans des bed-and-breakfast, mais le plus souvent ils planteraient leur tente sorcière en plein champ et bénéficieraient ainsi de leur confort quelles que soient les conditions climatiques extérieures.

Le premier matin, après son réveil, Harry chercha Severus en baillant longuement. Il resta donc la bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'il franchit le dernier panneau de toile qu'il n'avait pas exploré la veille. Severus avait réussi à convaincre le vendeur d'ajouter à leur tente un … laboratoire de potions …

- Mais je voulais oublier les potions pendant quelques semaines, protesta-t-il.

- Je ne te demande pas d'en faire, rétorqua Severus. Mais j'ai tout de même beaucoup de temps à passer lorsque tu dors ! Surtout que tu m'as l'air d'être encore parti pour une bonne semaine de rattrapage, non ?

- Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ? Dit Harry en baillant à nouveau.

- Midi passé …

- Non ?

Harry avait ouvert grand les yeux à cette nouvelle. Il s'était pourtant couché extrêmement tôt la veille au soir, épuisé par les kilomètres.

- Mais à ce rythme là, on ne va que rouler ! Pesta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. On ne va rien visiter !

- A qui le dis tu !

Mais ils avançaient selon les étapes qu'ils avaient prévu, même si Harry n'arrivait pas à visiter tout ce qu'il voulait, et même si, effectivement, il récupérait encore d'une année chargée.

Quelques jours plus tard, en arrivant à l'heure du dîner chez Sven et Mark, ils trouvèrent, phénomène extrêmement rare, ce dernier en train de bougonner, pour ne pas dire râler franchement en tournant nerveusement une louche dans un chaudron.

- Mark, s'exaspéra Sven après avoir brièvement salué Severus et Harry, vas-tu te calmer pour ne pas rater cette potion pour la troisième fois ?

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Hurla Mark en retour. Bon sang, Sven, elle n'a que quinze ans !

- Et alors ? Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne commençais pas à ressentir les effets du désir à quinze ans ?

En un clin d'œil, Severus jaugea la scène et il posa rapidement sa main sur celle de Mark qui tenait la louche en disant calmement :

- Et si tu me disais de quoi il s'agit pour que je la termine sans tout faire exploser ?

- Potion de contraception ! Cracha Mark. Pour Carolina ! Merlin, je lui ai envoyé son cadeau pour son anniversaire voilà seulement un mois !

Ah, pensa immédiatement Harry en dissimulant un sourire. Voilà donc la raison de cette colère somme toute très fraternelle …

- C'est ça ! Ca te faire rire toi ! Gronda Mark.

- Mark, ça suffit ! Claqua la voix de Sven. Harry n'y est pour rien au fait que ta sœur soit légèrement plus en avance que la moyenne sur ce plan là !

- Légèrement plus en avance ? Croassa Mark. Tu te fiches de moi, là ? Elle change de petit ami comme de chemise, autant que Severus dans sa grande période ! Oh, et ce n'est pas la peine de regarder Harry ainsi, il n'est pas idiot, il sait très bien que l'expérience de Severus a eu un côté pratique et non seulement théorique si tu veux utiliser des mots fleuris !

- Mais … peut-être qu'elle se contente juste, commença Harry.

- De baisers ? Railla Mark. Je te remercie de ce soutien, Harry, mais je vois mal des septièmes années, sur lesquels elle a également jeté son dévolu, se contenter de baisers, eux !

- C'est elle qui t'a demandé la potion ? Demanda tranquillement Severus en continuant la potion.

- Non, rétorque Mark, mais franchement, comme je ne vois pas mes parents lui procurer, qu'elle est interdite de vente libre aux mineures, il faut bien que je m'y mette !

- Alors peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas fait parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne franchira pas le pas tout de suite ? Risqua Harry.

- Mon cher Harry, on ne discute absolument pas de ce genre de sujet dans notre famille, répondit Mark avec amertume. Toutes mes connaissance, et je peux te dire qu'elles étaient bien maigres, je les ai glanées à Poudlard. Alors je ne doute pas un instant que Carolina en soit réduites aux mêmes informations, c'est à dire presque rien. Et franchement, à quinze ans, on oublie royalement les possibles conséquences du fait de faire l'amour par rapport aux inquiétudes et aux attentes de cette première fois !

Il était en train de se détendre légèrement grâce aux mains légères de Sven qui allaient et venaient sur ses épaules.

- Accepte qu'elle grandisse et garde d'abord une relation fraternelle avec elle, reprit doucement Sven après un silence seulement interrompus par les bouillonnements issus du chaudron. Garde ce genre d'écueil pour tes parents …

- Ah oui ? Mais tu sais très bien que si je fais ça, elle se retrouvera à accoucher avant que mes parents aient eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle les berne depuis plusieurs années !

A ces mots, Severus haussa un sourcil et demanda simplement :

- Elle ? Les berner ? Elle était transparente lorsque je l'avais comme élève …

- Justement, les commentaires assortis à son bulletin cette année là lui ont valu de lourdes punitions pendant l'été suivant. Mais mon père n'a pas prévu les conséquences de ces punitions : elles lui ont simplement forgé la volonté de ne plus jamais se faire prendre ! Et va savoir comment, elle y arrive ! Elle offre donc maintenant à mes parents, et elle en est très fière, l'image d'une petite fille modèle qui fait sagement ses études. Elle est même arrivée à les convaincre, sa plus grande fierté, que les punitions après sa première année l'ont fait réfléchir, et qu'elle a besoin de ces temps d'isolement dans sa chambre pour ne pas faire de bêtises … Donc elle a tout gagné : elle a une paix royale pendant l'année scolaire à Poudlard, et pendant les vacances à la maison, le tout avec la bénédiction des parents ! Et, évidemment, elle sait parfaitement cacher les quatre cent coups qu'elle fait, à Poudlard ou au manoir, voire en dehors du manoir puisqu'elle a trouvé le moyen de sortir sans que quiconque le sache ! Je me demande même si elle ne saurait pas sortir de Poudlard sans passer par la grande porte !

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, protesta Sven. Tu sais que c'est impossible …

Si il savait, pensa immédiatement Harry en souriant intérieurement.

- Harry, gronda soudain Severus qui se doutait de la raison de l'amusement de son calice. Attend un peu que je termine la potion, et tu vas tout nous expliquer sur la façon dont on sort de Poudlard en dehors de la grande porte … Car on le fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est possible, rétorqua Harry avec un léger sourire. Mais là, c'est injuste le lien ! Tu as senti que ça m'amusait alors que je l'avais caché à tous les autres niveaux !

- C'est comme ça ! Tu as des choses à m'avouer, jeune homme, ajouta Severus en versant soigneusement la potion dans plusieurs fioles vides qui avaient été préparées.

Harry soupira mais n'ajouta rien, il commença simplement à trier dans sa tête les secrets avouables des autres … Il savait que Severus s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il dirait et ne chercherait pas plus loin. Son compagnon respectait, autant qu'il le pouvait, son intimité mentale. Il aurait pu refuser catégoriquement de dire quoi que ce soit, mais certaines choses pouvaient sans doute être avouées sans risque maintenant …

* * *

RAR

Lys : j'espère que tu auras pu finalement lire le chapitre 35 avant celui-ci !

Moji : j'avoue mon ignorance quant aux séquelles du paint-ball n'ayant jamais participé à ce genre de divertissement.

NEPHERIA : merci.

katerine black : merci beaucoup.

Fallen-Angel09 : merci beaucoup. Pour le paint-ball, j'ai pensé que la simple bataille d'eau était un peu trop simple …

Yumeni : je suis heureuse que l'idée du paint-ball t'ait plu et effectivement les anciens élèves se sont vengés. Pour moi, le calice porte en lui sa soumission, ce qui explique la phrase d'Harry à la fin.

Grispoil : comme tu peux constater, je n'ai pas jugé utile de décrire la réaction de Severus sur les manèges moldus. J'ai préféré passer à la suite.

Adenoide : effectivement, Severus a laissé Harry inverser les positions, mais il aura fallu de la patience pour ça !

jenni944 : je t'avouerai, quant à moi, que le paint-ball ne m'attire pas vraiment …

iamme : effectivement, le geste ne pouvait venir que de Severus lui-même, même si on peut imaginer qu'Harry a dû le tenter assez souvent. Maintenant, tu sais un peu plus ce qu'Harry a fait avec les potions, mais je l'imagine assez bien dire également à Severus en fin d'année 'stop, j'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus des études !'.

oceanesubby : en fait, je compte amener doucement la fin de cette fic en bouclant toutes les idées qui m'étaient venues petit à petit et pour lesquelles j'avais mis les fondations.

Fanli : tu vois que les choses se calment tranquillement …

Linla : hélas pour toi, si tu lis les autres réponses, tu ne peux que constater que je ne pourrai pas vraiment tenir longtemps avec cette fic et que je vais la boucler en douceur. Ceci dit, au moment où je t'écrit cette réponse, je suis dans la rédaction du chapitre 38 … Pour que tu te consoles un peu …

caro06 : merci beaucoup.

Titegaya : je sais que je fais des déçus en ne décrivant pas l'épisode du parc d'attraction, mais sincèrement, je veux avancer dans cette fic.

Dark Turner : eh oui, il fallait bien utiliser un peu les animagi d'Harry pour tout …

Touraz : je suis heureuse que le paint-ball t'ait plu !

Haru : je suis heureuse que mon idée de cadeau t'ait plu !

Tenshi304 : non, je n'ai pas dit que je ferai un mpreg, par contre, rien ne dit qu'ils n'auront pas d'enfant non plus … En tout cas, je suis assez fière que ma prose t'ait tenue une après-midi en haleine !

Cyndie : je suis contente que tu aies apprécié l'idée de cadeau !

Sissicecile : ouh la la, effectivement, tu es accro !! Et toi qui relis autant mes fics, trouves-tu une différence d'écriture entre toutes les fics ??

petite grenouille : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. Effectivement, l'idée de cadeau a été appréciée par tout le monde !


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapitre 37 : La carrière commence _

Severus retint son impatience pendant que Mark et Harry préparaient rapidement leur dîner, puis pendant qu'ils le mangeaient en discutant de tout et de rien avec Sven, mais à la fin du repas, il prit d'autorité Harry contre lui et dit :

- Maintenant, avoue tout. Par où passe-t-on pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ? Par exemple pour envoyer de la boue sur mon filleul ? Alors que Black, qui était tout de même considéré comme un criminel à ce moment-là, était en liberté ?

Harry sourit avec une pointe de nostalgie à ce souvenir. Il avait appris cet après-midi là que Sirius était son parrain …

- Tu vois la statue de la sorcière borgne au troisième étage ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement. Elle cache un passage secret qui atterrit chez Honeydukes …

Severus soupira longuement.

- Et tu l'as utilisé souvent ?

- Ca dépend ce que tu entends par souvent, rétorqua Harry sous les yeux amusés et étonnés de Sven et Mark.

- Et comment l'as-tu su ?

- Les jumeaux, Fred et Georges … Ils me l'ont dit quand ils m'ont donné la carte des maraudeurs. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils la connaissaient par cœur … Et ils étaient heureux de m'aider à contourner le règlement qui m'interdisait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard puisque mon autorisation n'était pas signée …

- Mais … comment ils l'avaient eu ?

- Dans le bureau de Rusard, ils lui ont piqué …

- Et comment elle avait atterri là ?

Harry sourit avant de se remémorer la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Remus quelques temps après son enlèvement.

Lorsqu'Harry avait su que c'était la carte qui leur avait permis de le trouver avec certitude, il s'était rappelé de l'endroit où les jumeaux avaient eu la carte et il avait questionné Remus :

- Pourquoi la carte était-elle dans le bureau de Rusard ?

Remus s'était esclaffé et avait répondu :

- Tu vois, à la fin de notre septième année, Sirius se désolait du fait que la carte allait être inutile dorénavant, puisque nous quittions Poudlard. Alors, il s'est fait mettre une fois de plus en retenue, par Sven même, je crois, en s'arrangeant pour que Rusard voit la carte et, bien entendu, la confisque. Et lorsque ton père lui a demandé la raison de cette idiotie, il lui a répondu avec un air malicieux « Tu vois Cornedrue, si un jour tu te décides à faire un petit faon avec Lily, je m'assurerai que ton petit ne soit pas démuni dans ce grand château comme nous l'étions au début … ». Je me souviens que ton père avait au départ viré au rouge, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux devant les possibilités offertes à un enfant de onze ans … Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été de cet avis une fois qu'il a été père, mais sur le coup, l'idée lui paraissait lumineuse !

Alors que Severus jetait un regard noir à Sven, ce dernier se défendit :

- Ah non ! Je vous ai plus mis en retenue vous tous que tous les autres élèves du château réunis, alors ne viens pas me demander de me souvenir d'une retenue particulière de fin d'année ! D'autant qu'après le passage des aspics et avant le départ du train, vous vous êtes littéralement déchaînés ! C'est bien simple, je sortais toujours avec ma baguette levée, et même Dumbledore en était réduit à également patrouiller dans le château, baguette à la main ! Oui, Harry a dû te passer sous le nez un nombre … certain de fois lorsque tu étais professeur là-bas, je pensais que tu avais fini par en prendre ton parti Severus !

Mais Severus restait toujours un peu bougon sur le sujet pour le plus grand amusement d'Harry.

- Au fait, finit par demander Mark après avoir taquiné un moment Severus, elle est où la carte ? Dumbledore l'a gardée ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Il me l'a remise en me disant qu'elle lui était inutile, qu'il avait ses propres sources dans Poudlard pour savoir ce qu'il avait besoin savoir. Mais il paraît que Flitwick voulait absolument voir Remus, je ne sais pas si il l'a fait, tellement il était impressionné de sa qualité pour un travail d'étudiants.

- Et tu sais comment ils ont fait ?

- Remus ne m'a pas tout dit, je pense, mais je ne suis pas sûr non plus qu'il ait tout su. D'après ce que j'ai compris, celui qui a placé le maximum de sorts sur la carte, encore une fois ça va te plaire Sev, était Sirius. Et selon Remus, cela implique un bon nombre de sorts interdits, et il est possible que Sirius ait inventé des sorts pour l'occasion. Parmi les sorts employés, Remus est certain que Sirius a utilisé celui de reconnaissance des empreintes des baguettes. Mais là où il fait fort, c'est qu'il a réussi à faire mémoriser à la carte l'empreinte d'une certain nombre de baguettes avec le nom de leur propriétaire, et il fait réagir la carte un peu selon la baguette qui la manie …

- Comme la fois où elle m'a insultée par exemple ? Grogna Severus.

- Oui, avoua Harry. C'est ce qui a permis à Remus d'avoir la certitude que le morceau de parchemin défraîchi était bien la carte des maraudeurs lorsqu'il est intervenu …

- Et qu'il t'a en passant soustrait à une punition bien méritée …

- Oui, il m'y a soustrait, dit lentement Harry, mais ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour-là, sans pour autant me punir, m'a fait bien plus d'effet que les centaines de chaudron que j'ai récurés pour toi. En deux ans, tes punitions m'agaçaient, mais ne me faisaient absolument pas réfléchir à mon comportement. Mais je savais que ce que Remus m'avait dit était totalement justifié, et ça m'a plus marqué …

- J'aurai bien aimé que quelques mots bien sentis fonctionnent sur certaines têtes brûlées à l'époque, grommela Sven.

Après ce week-end agréable en Irlande, Severus et Harry décidèrent de ne pas retraverser toute l'Angleterre à moto, et ils prirent le réseau de cheminée, après avoir réduit leurs moyens de locomotion pour arriver à Paris et ainsi commencer leur périple européen. Pour ce premier voyage, ils avaient décidé de visiter la France à petite vitesse, ainsi qu'une partie de l'Espagne. Ils étaient donc en pleine forme pour fêter les vingt-et-un ans d'Harry au Terrier, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, le trente et un juillet, veille de leur entrée dans le service des aurors.

Harry se sentait nerveux en ce matin du 1er août. Il s'agissait de son premier jour de travail en temps qu'adulte et il redoutait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il transmit bien sûr cette nervosité à Severus qui n'en demandait pas tant, car de son côté, il appréhendait la façon dont les aurors allaient le traiter, puisqu'il était tout de même un ancien mangemort. Il avait appris à marcher la tête haute malgré son passé et à rembarrer quiconque sur le sujet, mais il ne voulait pas que cette période de sa vie lui interdise à tout jamais un travail normal comme représentant de la loi.

Sur un dernier regard, ils transplanèrent dans un endroit discret non loin de la cabine téléphonique qui donnait l'accès au ministère. Lorsque le garde vit leurs capes, il ne leur demanda rien et ils prirent directement l'ascenseur pour le niveau deux. Arrivés à l'étage, Severus se dirigea sans hésiter vers le quartier général des aurors, et ils retrouvèrent seulement deux de leurs compagnons d'études, Kayla et Blaise. Ils savaient que Laurent n'était pas là, car il avait choisi un poste difficile d'auror en relation avec les gobelins de Gringotts. Severus et Harry n'avaient rien choisi, car Rufus Scrimgeour leur avait signifié, dès l'obtention de leur diplôme, qu'il les avait déjà affecté sur un poste, sans pour autant leur préciser lequel. Ils attendirent cinq minutes l'arrivée de Ron, qui était encore dix minutes en avance sur l'heure prévue, à savoir neuf heures. Néanmoins, Scrimgeour fit son apparition et tous les aurors déjà présents dans leur bureau se rassemblèrent derrière lui.

- Bien, commença-t-il, je vois que vous êtes tous présents, c'est parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord, sachez que vous êtes ici au quartier général des aurors, l'endroit où nous traitons les affaires les plus complexes. Il m'a rarement été donné d'accueillir autant de nouveaux diplômés d'un coup à ce niveau, mais j'en suis heureux, c'est un gage de votre excellence. Contrairement à vos camarades, vous n'avez effectivement pas choisi votre affectation, je vous ai immédiatement réquisitionnés pour travailler ici et user au mieux de vos compétences. Vous ferez connaissance de vos collègues au fur et à mesure de vos passages dans ce bureau. Maintenant, pour vous qui travaillez déjà ici, vous savez déjà que nous accueillons ce matin, dans l'ordre, Harry Potter, Kayla Prestick, Severus Rogue, Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini.

Harry restait concentré sur les paroles de Scrimgeour pour ne pas ciller car, tout aurors qu'ils étaient, certains de ses futurs collègues étaient curieux et le dévisageaient sans vergogne.

- Bien, je vais tout de suite vous répartir avec vos équipiers. Potter, vous irez avec Peter McMillan.

Harry croisa brièvement le regard d'un homme châtain d'une quarantaine d'année qui se tenait à moitié assis sur un bureau et qui lui fit un léger signe de la main. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que de l'attention polie. En revanche, il remarqua que son désormais coéquipier était habillé de façon moldue et que rien en lui ne pouvait rappeler un sorcier. Il crut même apercevoir à sa taille un étui qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Harry ceux des portables moldus. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en manier un, mais il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un téléphone sans fil, utilisable à n'importe quel endroit.

Harry n'avait pas prêté vraiment attention aux noms des autres coéquipiers, mais il se reprit lorsque Scrimgeour tourna les talons en disant :

- McMillan, Shackelbolt, Potter et Rogue, dans mon bureau pour commencer.

Harry suivit le mouvement vers une porte à gauche des bureaux des aurors qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était passé dans ce bureau pour la première fois avec le père de Ron. Ils entrèrent donc dans une pièce sans âme dont le bureau était recouvert de notre divers, sans compter les parchemins qui volaient avec insistance, semblant attendre avec impatience leur ouverture par le chef des aurors. Scrimgeour fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de cuir qui semblait avec vécu des jours meilleurs, et quatre chaises apparurent aussitôt en face de lui. Il sembla à Harry assez logique de prendre place à côté de son coéquipier.

- Bon, attaqua Scrimgeour, bien entendu si je vous fais venir ici tous les quatre, c'est pour discuter sereinement des forces et des faiblesses que vous représentez pour nous, Rogue et Potter. Owen m'a signalé que je pouvais sans crainte vous séparer la journée, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Ca ne posera pas de problème, répliqua simplement Severus.

- Potter ? Insista Scrimgeour.

- Je suis indépendant, répondit Harry.

- Et si la mission doit durer plusieurs jours ?

- Je pense pouvoir supporter un absence de plusieurs jours, dit Severus après un temps de réflexion. Mais …

- Quoi ? Aboya Scrimgeour.

- Je ne vous le conseille pas, du moins pas sans m'autoriser à retrouver Harry, même pour une brève période, chaque jour.

- Explications.

- Je peux rester plusieurs jours sans me nourrir, mais je risque à son retour, d'affaiblir plus Harry que si je le rejoins tous les jours.

- En résumé, si je vous mets à la diète, vous vous transformez en glouton ensuite, et vous me laissez une loque pour … combien ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ?

- Ca dépend bien entendu du nombre de jours à la diète, comme vous dites, mais ça peut monter à vingt-quatre heures de récupération pour Harry à partir de quatre ou cinq jours de séparation, je pense.

- Donc, même s'il est en mission, j'ai tout intérêt à ce que vous le rejoigniez pour vous sustenter tous les jours ?

- Je le pense, oui. Mais gardez également en tête que nous n'avons pas encore fait d'essais …

- Ca fait partie des choses que nous intégrerons, Rogue. Il faudra au moins faire des essais minimum pour qu'on sache à quoi s'en tenir. Autre chose : vous risquez de fausser compagnie à votre coéquipier si Potter est en danger, non ?

- Harry a désormais une excellente défense, rétorqua Severus sans ciller, et ce n'est pas le premier venu qui pourra maintenant le mettre en danger. Mais en dernier recours, oui, je pourrais être amené à le faire …

- Alors je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire, Rogue, car je considère que ce lien est de ce point de vue une certaine force, si vous êtes obligé de faire ça, empoignez votre coéquipier pour le faire transplaner avec vous. Je sais que si Potter se retrouve en danger tel que vous soyez obligé d'intervenir, c'est que Mc Millan sera en encore plus mauvaise posture ! Von Lenhard m'a fait un tableau exhaustif de vos forces en combat, et je vous signale tout de suite que l'une de vos tâches lorsque vous serez ici, à tous les deux, sera d'entraîner vos camarades, sous la supervision de Von Lenhard ! Owen ne me le laisse pas suffisamment pour entraîner les aurors à mon goût, il vous aidera à bâtir un plan de progression pour chacun, et il faudra que tout le monde y passe ! Et il est hors de question de vous reposer sur vos lauriers également tous les deux ! S'il faut que j'augmente le budget pour la salle d'entraînement pour la refaire, je le ferai ! Mais je ne laisserai pas passer cette occasion d'augmenter encore le niveau des aurors !

- Alors, vous aussi, Rufus, vous ne refuserez pas un petit entraînement de temps à autre ? Demanda Kingsley de façon innocente.

- Croyez-vous que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Tonna Scrimgeour.

- Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas vous qui ne cessez de marteler qu'il faut savoir faire tout ce que ses subordonnés savent faire ? Continua Kingsley, imperturbable.

- Shackelbolt, je vous promets que je vous la revaudrait celle-là ! soit ! J'irai donc valser dans la salle d'entraînement, mais uniquement après vous avoir vu, vous, à l'œuvre !

- Oh, j'ai déjà préparé mes baumes contre les bleus et les bosses, soupira Kingsley. Déjà, combattre un vampire, ça n'est pas une sinécure, mais Severus, ça va être le summum ! Sans compter qu'Harry était déjà prometteur avant même ses buses, j'imagine qu'il doit être diabolique maintenant qu'il s'est entraîné avec Severus … Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on ne sera pas les seuls à goûter leur savoir !

- Bon, Rufus, au cas où vous auriez oublié, je suis attendu, moi, avec Potter, intervint alors McMillan.

Harry nota aussitôt que sa voix baryton était agréable à entendre. Même si elle recelait précédemment une pointe d'impatience.

- Vous l'emmenez tout de suite là-bas ? Demanda Scrimgeour.

- Oui, j'ai vu avec les autres, nous avons préparé de quoi l'intégrer en douceur …

- Parfait, alors je ne vous retiens pas !

McMillan sortit du bureau après un signe de tête spécifique envers Severus, et Harry le suivit sans même se retourner vers son compagnon. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression d'une quelconque immaturité.

- Bon, commença McMillan en sortant du bureau, tout d'abord, tu vas te débarrasser de ta cape et de ta robe de sorcier. Nous allons chez les moldus, alors il va falloir que tu mettes à la mode moldue.

- D'accord, dit brièvement Harry en ôtant sa cape. Comme ça, ça ira je pense, ajouta-t-il après avoir transformé sa robe en une réplique de son confortable blouson de motard, à ceci près que sa réplique lui tenait nettement plus chaud que son vrai, car elle avait gardé les caractéristiques premières de sa robe de sorcier, et donc ses quelques pouvoirs magiques.

Harry vit avec plaisir un vrai sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres de son collègue alors qu'il disait :

- Ah, au moins, Rufus ne semble pas avoir exagéré ta connaissance du monde moldu !

- Je pense même qu'il l'a sous-estimée, osa Harry avec un sourire timide.

- C'est à dire ?

- On apprécie beaucoup avec Severus d'aller dans le monde strictement moldu, au moins pour éviter la curiosité. Donc on a appris à faire beaucoup de choses comme eux …

- Parfait, dit McMillan en l'entraînant vers l'ascenseur. On verra si tes connaissances résistent aux vrais agents moldus. Je t'expliquerai tout lorsque nous seront avec eux. Je fais partie, enfin maintenant, nous faisons partie d'une cellule spéciale qui a été mise sur pieds par Amelia Bones avec le premier ministre moldu depuis son arrivée à la tête du ministère.

Il continua en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver :

- Nous travaillons donc en collaboration avec des policiers moldus pour que certains cas, qui restaient inexpliqués chez eux, trouvent maintenant leur solution, puisque, pour une certaine part, il y a utilisation frauduleuse de la magie. Il faut donc qu'on apparaisse aux moldus comme de simples policiers comme les autres, tout en gardant à l'esprit tout notre savoir-faire sorcier pour détecter la magie. Au début, tu devras donc te familiariser avec tout l'attirail technologique qu'on emploie.

- Comme les téléphones portables ? Demanda Harry en pointant du doigt l'étui.

- Par exemple, dit Mc Millan avec un grand sourire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la sortie du ministère. Tu en as déjà utilisé un alors ?

- Non, avoua Harry. Un téléphone avec fil dans une maison, oui, mais pas un portable.

- C'est pas grave. Ca va vite à apprendre.

Ils sortirent alors de la cabine téléphonique et McMillan s'arrêta pour lui donner une montre moldue :

- Ce n'est un portoloin qui va nous emmener à notre bureau. Les gars avec qui nous travaillons ont l'habitude de me voir apparaître de la sorte. Une fois que tu te seras repéré, tu pourras y transplaner seul.

- Tu le prend également, demanda Harry, méfiant.

- J'ai prévu de le faire, oui, car ton aversion envers les portoloins est connue, et je pense que ça peut se comprendre …

- Dans ce cas, après toi, dit Harry d'une voix ferme en regardant McMillan droit dans les yeux.

Il réprima un frisson lorsque le portoloin s'enclencha, mais s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts pour être prêt à tout à l'arrivée. Son collègue recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son visage après leur atterrissage dans un bureau sans fenêtre, aux murs gris, qui contenait seulement une table assez grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Harry se détendit lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et grimaça légèrement envers son collègue qui dit lentement :

- Le mot aversion n'est pas trop fort, dis donc. Tu étais en position pour attaquer un combat, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Viens maintenant, je vais te présenter et on va pouvoir commencer la réunion de présentation.

Harry le suivit en dehors de la salle et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir éclairé par des néons crus. Ils tournèrent immédiatement à droite, puisque la salle dont ils sortaient étaient la dernière. Le couloir s'étendait sur une vingtaine de mètres avant de déboucher sur un endroit plus vaste. McMillan reprit la parole :

- Au bout ce sont les ascenseurs, fais attention au badge qu'on va te donner : lui seul te permettra de sélectionner cet étage-ci, le cinquième.

- Un badge ? Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas bien comment un truc du genre qu'Hermione avait fait dans son temps pour la S.A.L.E allait pouvoir faire fonctionner un ascenseur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va tout te faire manier pour que tu sois à l'aise. Mais si tu as déjà traîné assez longtemps chez les moldus, ça se fera vite.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient passé deux portes, une de chaque côté, et McMillan entra à gauche par la troisième.

- Bonjour tout le monde, commença-t-il à la cantonade. Commencez à trembler, petits vermisseaux, je ne serai plus le seul sorcier perdu dans ce bureau de fous !

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua en entrant, c'était un ronronnement incessant qui agressait ses oreilles devenues plus sensibles depuis sa transformation en lynx.

- On aura peut-être la chance que celui-là ne soit pas un dingue comme toi, Peter !

- Tu as raison. Lui, c'est le cran du dessus ! Bon, Harry, enfin, je peux t'appeler Harry et te tutoyer ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en cherchant discrètement la source de ce ronronnement.

- Ah, je me souviens, dit soudain Peter. Le ronronnement agaçant que tu n'entendras bientôt plus tellement tu y seras habitué, c'est celui des ordinateurs.

Harry eut l'air tellement surpris que Peter lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te surprend ?

- Je vois vaguement ce que c'est qu'un ordinateur, mais … enfin … mon cousin Dudley ne faisait que jouer dessus, répondit Harry avec précaution.

- Ah ! Au moins celui-là, on pourra le dévergonder un peu, dit une voix derrière Harry qui le fit sursauter. Dites-donc, vous les prenez au berceau vos collègues, Peter !

L'homme qui venait de parler était déjà assez âgé, ses cheveux noirs à l'origine étaient largement parsemés de mèches blanches, coupés en brosse qui lui donnait un air militaire. Néanmoins le sourire qui relevait la moustache était chaleureux, et ses yeux marrons pétillaient.

- James Cornack, Harry Potter, présenta aussitôt Peter. Harry, James est notre chef, ici, autrement dit, tu vas maintenant avoir, comme moi, les fesses entre deux chaises dans certaines circonstances en te demandant à qui tu dois obéir lorsque c'est contradictoire : à James ou à Rufus ? Quant à Harry, James, bien qu'il sorte de l'école, crois-moi, nous avons tiré un excellent numéro et que plus d'une brigade chez nous regrette qu'il n'ait pas intégré leur rang ! Ton seul avantage pour l'avoir est que tu es moldu et qu'il est plus connu chez nous que ton premier ministre chez toi !

- Ah ah ? Il va nous falloir quelques explications, là, Peter, reprit Cornack avec une mine sérieuse. Bon, puisque vous êtes là, allons-y ! En réunion tout le monde, et au trot !

Harry entendit deux grognements et vis quatre hommes se lever de derrière leurs écrans. Il emboîta le pas à Peter et il s'aperçut qu'ils repartaient dans la salle dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés. James prit aussitôt place au bout de la table, Peter à sa gauche, donc Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Un homme courtaud, mais arborant un sourire agréable vint se placer à côté de lui, et lui tendit la main en se présentant :

- Allan Green, enchanté.

- Harry Potter, répondit poliment Harry. Enchanté également.

Les trois autres hommes vinrent se placer en face d'eux, chacun posant devant lui un bloc et un stylo. Le premier, qui se plaça à droite de Cornack, semblait aussi âgé que son chef, mais il avait les cheveux entièrement blancs. Il était également plus grand qu'Harry mais rivalisait en minceur avec lui. Son regard était légèrement voilé par des lunettes assez épaisses, avec une monture carrée. Celui qui s'installa à côté de lui, en face d'Harry, semblait nettement plus jeune, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull gris fatigués. Il arborait des cheveux longs châtains, et semblait assez renfrogné. Le dernier contrastait singulièrement avec son collègue, puisqu'il était le seul à être en costume et en cravate. Il semblait également assez jeune, portait ses cheveux bruns courts, soigneusement coiffés.

Harry vit Peter sortir sans complexe des parchemins du néant, ainsi qu'une plume à papote.

- Alors, Harry, demanda Peter, bloc ou parchemin ?

- Bloc, répondit Harry, j'aurai certainement besoin d'un temps pour m'habituer à nouveau à écrire avec un stylo.

- A nouveau ? Releva Cornack.

- J'ai été à l'école moldue jusqu'à mes onze ans, répondit Harry en le regardant, donc ça fait dix ans que je n'ai pas employé de stylo.

- Eh bien déjà, on ne partira pas de zéro avec toi ! Enfin, commençons par le commencement. Tu as déjà salué Allan, en face de toi, Grégory Plantck, à droite, William Sort, à gauche, Steve Mishan. Tu te trouves donc ici, Harry, dans les seuls bureaux de la police nationale qui soit au courant de l'existence des sorciers. Nous travaillons depuis un an maintenant avec Peter sur tous les cas qui peuvent sembler suspects à mes collègues. En gros, nous sommes considérés comme des énergumènes qui ne nous intéressons qu'aux cas étranges, mais, maintenant que nous avons eu nos premiers résultats, nous commençons à être crédibles et à regagner un peu de respect de la part de nos collègues … Donc, dans ces bureaux, tu pourras agiter ta baguette dans tous les sens, on ne te regardera pas avec des yeux ronds. Pour commencer, ici, tu vas te familiariser avec tous nos outils habituels, nous avons prévu plusieurs formations pour toi, d'ailleurs. En bref, en un mot comme en cent, tu repars à l'école encore, sur différents thèmes. Entre tes formations, tu travailleras avec chacun de nous pour te familiariser à nos enquêtes. Maintenant, Peter, j'attends de toi un peu plus d'explications sur ce que tu nous a lâché concernant Harry …

- Déjà, commença lentement Peter en se tournant vers Harry, d'après ce que je sais, ru ne vas pas apprécier ce que je vais dire, mais comme c'est la cause de ta venue dans ce service, je leur dois la vérité …

Harry se renfrogna quand il comprit : son passé, encore et toujours ne cessait de le poursuivre ! Il prit lui-même la parole d'un ton tranchant :

- Peter vous a parlé de Voldemort ?

Devant les hochements de tête affirmatifs des autres, il reprit encore plus froidement :

- Alors c'est moi qui l'ai tué à dix-huit ans, après l'avoir réduit à presque rien à l'âge d'un an, juste après qu'il ait tué mes parents. Et je suis incapable de passer inaperçu dans le monde sorcier à cause de ma fichue cicatrice !

- Ah ! Tes marques à la gorge ? Suggéra lentement Cornack.

- Non, ça, c'est autre chose, dit Harry avec un sourire plus chaleureux, elles, je peux les dissimuler. Pas celle du front qui résiste à toute magie.

- Alors, je tiens à dire tout de suite que, si les sorciers qui savent vraiment se battre juge, en général, que la mort du Mage Noir relève essentiellement de la chance, commença Peter en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

- Et je suis bien d'accord avec lui, renchérit Harry. A ce niveau là, ce n'est plus de la chance, ça a été la chance de ma vie …

- En trois ans, Harry est devenu un combattant plus qu'aguerri, capable de mettre en déroute, en combat, nombre d'aurors, euh … , moi compris, je dois bien avouer … Ceci va nous amener à la raison pour laquelle il est si aguerri. Et les quelques choses qu'il vous faudra garder en tête le concernant. Harry ? Je préférerai que tu traites de la partie vampire …

Harry hocha la tête en soupirant intérieurement :

- J'imagine que c'est inévitable, oui. Alors, je sais que dans la culture moldue, vous avez le mythe des vampires buveurs de sang, qui sont souvent symbolisés par le Comte Dracula. Pour faire simple, je dirai que les vampires ne sont pas des mythes, ils sont réels, ils sont sorciers et boivent réellement du sang pour vivre.

Il vit ceux qui étaient en face de lui porter immédiatement leurs regards sur sa gorge.

- Ce que les moldus ne savent pas, c'est qu'il existe une catégorie de personnes qui ne sont nullement incommodés par la morsure d'un vampire en particulier. C'est le calice du vampire. Ce que je suis, d'où les marques de mon cou. Et, afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté, je vous résume la façon dont les choses se sont passées : je suis tombé amoureux, j'ai découvert que celui que j'aimais était un vampire, et je suis devenu son calice ensuite.

Harry s'arrêta de parler pour attendre les réactions.

- Voilà ce qui s'appelle un esprit de synthèse poussé à l'extrême ! Remarqua Peter à côté de lui.

- Mais, commença Cornack, ce n'est pas douloureux d'être … mordu ?

Il avait eu une légère grimace en prononçant ce mot, mais Harry ne releva pas, il répondit tranquillement :

- Pas pour moi. Comme je suis son calice, j'apprécie énormément la morsure de Severus, alors qu'il est vrai que pour tout autre être humain, c'est une torture qui amène à la mort généralement.

- Parle-nous un peu du lien entre un vampire et son calice, souffla Peter. Et ce dont nous avons parlé ce matin dans le bureau de Rufus …

- Severus, mon compagnon donc, ressent par le lien entre le vampire et le calice mes … humeurs et mes besoins, je dirai, reprit Harry. La majeure partie du temps, il ne réagira pas, il continuera son travail là où il est. Il en sera simplement conscient. Mais il se peut, si je suis en danger ou en difficulté, qu'il prenne la décision de transplaner pour me venir en aide, car le bénéfice d'avoir un calice est assorti, pour lui, du devoir de protéger ce même calice …

- Ca me paraît assez logique qu'il veille sur sa bouffe, grommela Plantck en face de lui. Sans vouloir te vexer …

Harry haussa les épaules et rétorqua :

- Ca fait trois ans que j'ai fait mon choix et que j'ai cessé de me soucier des réactions des gens. Je sais les bénéfices que je retire de cette union, même si elle est hors norme.

- Elle est hors norme même chez les sorciers ? Demanda Cornack.

- Il n'y a pas tant de vampires que ça, et peu prennent un calice, répondit Peter. Donc, oui, cette union n'est pas fréquente. Pour résumer, ce lien est à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient pour nous, ici présent : si Harry se retrouve en difficulté, on sait qu'il finira par bénéficier de l'aide de son compagnon, mais nous, il faudra absolument qu'on se retire du chemin entre Severus et Harry. Car, si le vampire est obligé de transplaner, il n'a qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver son calice. Et il ne fera pas de détails …

- Autrement dit, Harry, il nous faudra une photo de ton compagnon pour qu'on puisse soigneusement l'éviter s'il décide de tranplaner vers toi …

- S'il transplane dans l'urgence, en théorie, il devrait atterrir dans un cercle de trois mètres autour de moi, on a fait quelques essais là dessus …

- Ceci nous amène aux compétences d'Harry en terme de magie, continua Peter. Non seulement il a suivi les trois années d'instructions qui font de lui un auror, mais son compagnon étant ce qu'il est, et compte-tenu de ses résultats en cours, nous avons tout lieu de penser qu'Harry a suivi, non seulement un entraînement poussé en duel magique, mais également une formation plus que solide en magie noire.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi « son compagnon étant ce qu'il est », pointa Cornack tout en continuant à prendre des notes.

- Parce que, commença Peter avant d'être coupé par Harry :

- Parce qu'il a été plongé depuis son enfance dans la magie noire, qu'il en a donc une connaissance intime, qu'il a ensuite été mangemort, avec tout ce que ça concerne comme apprentissage de malédictions, et pour terminer, qu'il est devenu espion au sein des mangemorts et qu'il a donc dû apprendre un tas de techniques pour ne pas être découvert …

- Mangemort, mais …

- Oui, répondit Harry, il a été un suivant de Voldemort avant de se rendre compte de son erreur …

- Il a payé sa dette à la justice sorcière, précisa Peter. Ceux qui ont été assez près de ceux qui ont décidé savent que sans lui, jamais nous n'aurions réussi à contrecarrer suffisamment les plans de Voldemort avant sa mort de la main d'Harry. Alors, quoi qu'en pense le sorcier moyen, nous pensons qu'il a finalement épargné beaucoup plus de vies qu'il n'en a détruites à ses heures sombres. Dernier détail savoureux, par la suite de diverses circonstances, il a suivi la même formation qu'Harry, il est donc auror …

- La justice est … clémente chez vous, remarqua Cornack. Très franchement, chez nous, je ne verrai pas un ancien terroriste pouvoir devenir policier !

- Dans le cas d'espèce, je crois qu'il fera un auror redoutable. Autre chose directement en relation avec le lien qu'il existe entre Harry et Severus, ce dernier nous a prévenu que, puisqu'Harry le fournit en sang, il est préférable qu'il voit Harry tous les jours, même en mission.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon, il va me lessiver pour se rattraper lorsqu'on se reverra, répliqua simplement Harry. Il peut vivre plusieurs jours sans boire, mais c'est comme nous quand on est privé de nourriture : on s'affaiblit, et quand on recommence à manger, on mange plus … Et j'ai beau avoir la capacité à régénérer beaucoup plus vite mon sang, il peut m'affaiblir s'il en prend trop …

- Tu régénères de combien plus vite ?

- Je suis capable de lui fournir entre un demi et trois-quart de litre de sang par jour en rythme normal.

Il vit les yeux s'écarquiller à cette mention. Cornack souffla, puis reprit :

- Bon, a-t-on fait le tour de cette question ? Oui ? Alors passons maintenant à la formation spécifique d'Harry, nous aurons le temps d'assimiler ce que tu nous as dit plus tard. Il faut que tu sois capable, aussi vite que possible, de venir sur le terrain avec nous pour investiguer, et ce , sans trahir ton appartenance au monde sorcier …

Harry déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il entendit tous les domaines sur lesquels il devait être formé : informatique, conduite automobile (il remercia à ce moment là son permis moto qui lui évitait, au plus grand bonheur des autres, de repasser son code), droit moldu et la liste ne cessait de s'allonger.

Il lui fallu plus de deux mois de travail intensif pour être admis sur le terrain par les policiers moldus qui étaient devenus des collègues à part entière. Il passait également une après-midi par semaine au ministère de la magie pour s'entraîner avec ses collègues, ou plus exactement, pour entraîner ses collègues. Son propre entraînement se continuait sans relâche avec Severus qu'il parvenait enfin à battre parfois.

* * *

RAR

Moji : alors je suis heureuse de ne jamais avoir touché au paint-ball …

Grispoil : Shiskaa a effectué beaucoup de travail après deux cent ans au repos. Il faut qu'il récupère …

jenni944 : Severus aura-t-il vraiment envie de se venger ?? Rien n'est moins sûr …

khisanth91 : bizarre ? Ou alors tu passes ta vie sur ffnet à rafraîchir toutes les cinq minutes …

ElamRogue : ça m'a semblé bien dans son caractère à Severus le labo de potions dans la tente …

katerine black : effectivement, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait le dernier chapitre, mais bientôt …

adenoide : effectivement, Harry peut tout de même en avoir marre des potions, non ?

petite grenouille : voilà tu as eu ce qu'Harry a décidé de dire …

Cyndie : c'est vrai que le major de promotion c'était facile, mais bon … Quant aux frère protecteur, ce n'est pas une espèce en voix de disparition !

Sissicecile : je suis heureuse que toutes mes fics te plaisent !

Touraz : je ne sais pas combien il me reste de chapitres, mais j'en ai déjà écrit plus qu'il ne m'en reste à écrire !

Lyla Black : merci beaucoup pour les compliments.

jemswolf BlackPotterSnape : je suis heureuse de te voir applaudir ainsi !

yumeni : c'est vrai que la fin se profile doucement. Au moins, il n'y aura pas de surprise !


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 : Carolina 

**Correctrice : luna904**

Harry et Severus se plongèrent avec plus ou moins de bonheur dans leurs nouvelles carrières respectives. Harry se délectait de son travail, chaque jour il devait trouver comment avancer, avec ses collègues, dans les enquêtes, le tout sans être repéré comme anormal par les moldus. De son côté, Severus était un peu moins joyeux, car Scrimgeour usait sans complexe de sa capacité en potions et en magie noire pour le faire intervenir à tout bout de champ dans les missions des autres, ce qui était fort désagréable pour tout le monde.

Au bout d'un an et demi, il finit même par lui demander d'être affecté avec Harry car il en avait assez d'être exploité de la sorte. Oui, il faisait les potions plus vite que les autres et alors ? Si certains voulaient prendre le temps de brasser certaines potions complexes, ils en avaient le droit, non ? Mais Scrimgeour lui refusa ce transfert, arguant qu'il était beaucoup plus utile du côté sorcier que du côté moldu. Severus ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il savait désormais qu'il pouvait travailler dans un tout autre domaine qu'Harry sans que cela n'influe sur le lien, il devrait donc attendre patiemment que ses cinq ans d'engagements dans la brigade d'auror soient terminés, ensuite, il négocierait nettement plus ferme, avec sa démission à la clef si Scrimgeour ne voulait rien savoir !

En ce début juillet, à la veille de ses vingt-trois ans, Harry rentrait tout juste d'un après-midi passé au Terrier pour les préparatifs du mariage de Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient voulu attendre que la jeune femme soit également diplômée pour convoler, et c'était chose faite, avec les félicitions de la faculté de médicomagie. Il aurait bien passé la soirée à discuter avec eux, et le reste de la famille Weasley, mais Severus l'attendait Square Grimmaurd pour recevoir son filleul et la jeune femme qui venait avec lui. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, Harry avait haussé un sourcil et dit :

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial celle-là ?

En effet, avec son métier l'amenant à voyager, son physique agréable et sa fortune renommée, Drago ne se privait pas pour enchaîner conquête sur conquête. En revanche, lorsqu'il venait chez eux, ou lorsqu'il les recevait au manoir, ils n'avaient jamais vu l'ombre d'une femme dans son sillage.

Severus avait haussé les sourcils en signe d'ignorance, mais lui avait simplement signifié qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir rentrer pas trop tard. Harry s'était un peu fait prier pour la forme, jusqu'à obtenir sa dose, à son avis nécessaire et suffisante, de passion et de caresses.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il arriva chez lui quinze minutes avant sept heures, certain que Drago ne serait pas là, car il était toujours exactement à l'heure, ni en retard, ni en avance. Il avait ainsi le temps de prendre une douche rapide avant l'arrivée de leurs invités.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, il laissa Severus aller ouvrir comme à l'habitude, et se tint sur le pas de la porte du salon. Ce qui le dérouta au premier abord fut la soudaine tension des épaules de son compagnon lorsque la porte fut ouverte, avant même qu'une parole soit prononcée.

- Bonjour, Severus, commença Drago. Je te présente Carolina Kant. Carolina, mon parrain Severus Rogue.

- Bonjours, Drago. Bonjour, Mlle … Kant.

- Bonjour … M. … Rogue …

Harry entendit à peine ces mots prononcés d'une voix étranglée.

Il n'en comprit la raison que lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme qui accompagnait Drago : que faisait donc la jeune sœur de Mark ici ? En compagnie de Drago ? Sous le nom de Kant ? Alors qu'elle était censée être avec une amie pour attendre sagement son anniversaire ?

Il croisa le regard impassible de Severus par dessus la tête de Carolina qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Seul Drago semblait inconscient de ce qui se passait, mettant le mutisme sur le choc de Carolina de se retrouver dans la demeure du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Harry fit appel à toutes ses techniques d'auror pour saluer Carolina comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, alors qu'il l'avait croisée plusieurs fois à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Mark qui tenait absolument qu'il connaisse sa petite sœur.

- Que prendrez-vous comme apéritif, Mlle Kant, demanda Severus un brin sarcastique. Un xérès ? Un vin de sureau ? Un whisky pur feu ?

- Un vin de sureau, s'il vous plait, répondit Carolina d'une voix étranglée.

- Drago ? Whisky ?

- Je veux bien, oui, s'il te plait.

- Harry ? Jus de …

- Whisky pur feu, coupa Harry, ça le mérite …

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire, il était rare qu'Harry boive de l'alcool désormais. Mais là, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet imbroglio ?

Ils réussirent à maintenir une conversation plaisante avec Drago, mais Carolina n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Au moment de passer à table, elle finit par dire d'une voix faible :

- Est-ce que je pourrais aller à la salle de bain, s'il vous plait ?

- Venez avec moi, répondit Harry d'une voix unie.

Ils montèrent en silence à l'étage et dès qu'Harry fut sûr que Drago était hors de portée, il siffla :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ce don juan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en plein Londres alors que tu es recherchée par un bataillon d'aurors ? Au lieu d'être planquée quelque part chez ton amie ?

- Il n'y a pas d'amie, avoua Carolina au bord des larmes. Ou plutôt, je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'aller habiter chez elle …

- Hein ? Mais … où habites-tu exactement ? Demanda Harry interloqué.

- Chez Drago …

- Chez … Au manoir ? S'écria Harry en lançant rapidement un sort de silence.

Carolina opina, puis reprit alors qu'Harry était sans voix :

- Ecoute, les aurors ne viendront jamais me chercher là-bas ! Harry, s'il te plait, il n'y a plus que huit jours …

- Tu crois que ton frère apprécierait de savoir que tu couches avec Drago juste pour ça ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Carolina.

- Ah s'il te plait ! Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu couches dans une chambre d'amis au manoir !

- Ce qui n'est pas vrai c'est que je couche avec lui juste pour ça ! Je l'aime si tu veux tout savoir !

- Ah parfait ! Ironisa Harry. Et tu comptes lui avouer la vérité quand ? Avant ou après qu'il t'ait largué ?

- Tais-toi, hurla Carolina en explosant en larmes. Je sais … je sais qu'il a eu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie … mais … moi … enfin … c'est différent je crois …

Harry secoua la tête, navré. Mais comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'elle allait être différente des autres pour Drago ? Bon, certes, elle était la première qu'il présentait à Severus, mais c'était un peu mince, non ?

- Bon, soupira-t-il, de toute façon comme on dit, le vin est tiré, il faudra le boire jusqu'à la lie maintenant.

- Tu … tu ne vas rien dire, hein ? Supplia Carolina.

- Si je devais dire quelque chose, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurai fait ! Rétorqua Harry. Mais il faudra un jour ou l'autre que tu lui dises la vérité si tu tiens vraiment à lui ! Oh Merlin ! Voilà que je me mettrai presque à le plaindre ! Venez-moi en aide ! Je suis devenu fou ! Plaindre un bloc de glace comme lui !

- Mais il n'a rien d'un bloc de glace, s'insurgea Carolina, tout chagrin envolé. Il est drôle, gentil, attentionné avec moi !

- Merlin que l'amour est aveugle !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? En vivant avec la pire espèce de professeur qu'on n'ait jamais pu trouver sur terre ?

- Severus est différent avec moi !

- Tout comme Drago l'est avec moi !

Ils échangèrent des regards courroucés, puis Harry jeta un œil à sa montre et dit à voix haute :

- Bon, là, il faut que tu te dépêches de te refaire rapidement une tête acceptable, sinon, Drago va finir par se poser des questions ! Et puis arrête de bafouiller dès que Severus t'adresse la parole !

- Tu en as de bonne, toi ! J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il se fiche de moi depuis que je suis là !

- Ca n'est pas une impression, crois-moi !

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon, Drago sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds en affichant un air concerné et il demanda à Carolina :

- Tout va bien ? Tu sembles …

- Tout va bien, coupa Carolina avec un entrain forcé. Une stupide poussière dans l'œil qui a eu du mal à partir !

- Je préfère ça, répondit Drago avec un sourire tendre qui coupa le souffle à Harry.

Depuis quand son ancien meilleur ennemi savait sourire aussi tendrement que ça ?

Le regard de Severus, lui, allait du couple à Harry avec une pointe d'interrogation. Harry l'informa par ces simples mots :

- Ah, Drago, j'espère que ça ne t'ennuiera pas, mais nous sommes passés aux prénoms et aux tutoiement, Carolina et moi.

Ce qui me permettra de ne pas faire d'impair, pensa-t-il en même temps. Il réussit à glisser un « Arrête de la stresser » rapide à Severus au moment de se mettre à table et Harry, Severus et Carolina commencèrent un exercice périlleux : discuter de tout et de rien comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu et surtout sans que Drago ne puisse soupçonner quoi que ce soit …

Harry voyait donc arriver avec beaucoup de soulagement le café après le dessert et un départ probable du jeune couple, car Carolina avait habilement fait état d'un léger mal de tête qui permettrait d'abréger la soirée, lorsque la sonnette de la maison retentit. Harry et Severus se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de jeter un œil sur la pendule qui affichait dix heures et demie. Qui donc pouvait donc venir les déranger si tard ? Harry décida d'aller ouvrir lui-même et il fit signe à Severus de se rasseoir.

En ouvrant la porte, la main soigneusement posée sur sa baguette comme lui avait imposé Severus, Harry émettait les hypothèses les plus folles sur la personne qu'il allait découvrir. Mais il resta figé en contemplant son visiteur. Au secours, Sev, à l'aide, hurla-t-il silencieusement.

C'était une conspiration ou quoi ? Ils les faisaient marcher depuis le début et maintenant ils venaient se payer leur tête ?

- Harry ! Dit Mark d'un ton pressant. Les aurors ont réussi à la choper ? Elle n'est pas chez son amie …

Severus sentit la malaise d'Harry et il fronça les sourcils, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Drago :

- Un souci Severus ?

- Rien de très important, répondit lentement Severus.

Ils entendirent à ce moment Harry l'appeler :

- Sev ! Tu peux venir une minute, là ?

Un coup d'œil dans l'entrée suffit à Severus pour décider de fermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui et d'y apposer un sort de silence.

- Il cherche Carolina, dit simplement Harry à Severus qui fit la moue.

- Elle a été retrouvée et envoyée chez mes parents, c'est ça ? J'aurai dû l'aider plus ! Se désola Mark. Tu vois bien Sven, continua-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là.

- Arrêtes ça ! Gronda Severus. Bon, on va faire simple et court : non, elle n'a pas été repérée actuellement par les aurors, et non, elle n'est pas chez tes parents, c'est une certitude. Mais oui, elle t'a mentie sur l'endroit où elle était ! Comment on le sait ? Simplement, parce qu'on l'a découvert récemment par un fort malheureux hasard pour elle. On a choisi de ne rien dire, par égard également pour les autres personnes à qui elle a également menti.

Harry dut se retenir de même sourire devant la tête éberluée de Mark et celle, curieuse, de Sven.

- On ne pourrait pas entrer au salon pour en discuter tranquillement, gémit Mark. Je suis complètement largué, là.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Severus sarcastique. Tu tiens vraiment à déballer les déboires de ta sœur devant mon filleul ?

- Ah ? Non, peut-être pas là …

- Alors, repassez demain pour déjeuner, on pourra en discuter, conclut Severus en mettant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Le geste n'échappa pas à Sven qui prit Mark par les épaules pour le pousser vers la porte. Il salua brièvement Severus et Harry en disant :

- Alors à demain. Vous nous direz ce que vous pourrez. Non, Mark, le reste viendra de Carolina, lorsqu'elle le voudra …

Severus laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré en refermant la porte sur eux. Il lâcha un bref :

- Problème de travail, vu ?

- Hey ! Ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Rétorqua Harry. Je n'y suis pour rien si ton filleul a séduit une fille de plus sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle était un peu trop jeune pour lui !

Il avait employé un ton sarcastique et sciemment insisté sur le pronom personnel pour lui donner plus de poids ! Severus lui jeta un regard noir, mais il savait qu'il avait bien planté sa flèche. Ils rejoignirent Carolina et Drago et Harry fut à nouveau frappé par l'expression de douceur qui émanait du blond lorsqu'il regardait sa compagne. Dès qu'ils les virent entrer, ils se levèrent de table et Drago dit immédiatement :

- Nous allions vous laisser …

Harry trouva que le simple hochement de tête de Severus était assez impoli, mais bon, il ne voulait pas risquer de faire une gaffe avec Carolina …

Juste au moment où ils partaient, Severus glissa à son filleul d'un ton sans appel :

- On déjeune ensemble lundi, Drago.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien.

Harry et Severus soupirèrent en refermant la porte, puis Harry commença à rire doucement :

- Je n'aurai jamais crû qu'un Malefoy puisse se faire embobiner d'une telle façon …

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Grommela Severus. Bon, oublions ça pour l'instant, déjà demain, il va bien falloir trouver comment ne rien dire à Mark. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pendant que vous étiez en haut ?

- Qu'elle l'aimait, quoi d'autre ? Elle est persuadée d'être différente pour lui.

Severus haussa les sourcils, l'air dubitatif juste avant de sourire légèrement à celui qui était son compagnon depuis cinq ans.

- Et si on oubliait tout le monde, maintenant et qu'on se consacrait un peu à nous ?

Harry sourit immédiatement en retour avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras. Il était presque toujours aussi émerveillé qu'au départ par les attentions sans cesse renouvelées de Severus. Ce dernier avait déjà passé ses deux mains dans les poches arrières de son jean en un geste sans ambiguïté et Harry se sentait déjà fondre.

Dans ces moments là, avant de laisser la passion le submerger, Harry avait toujours besoin de se sentir redevenir l'enfant qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé être. Il savait que Severus comprendrait son geste lorsqu'il noua ses bras autour de son cou et qu'il fit mine d'accrocher une jambe autour de sa taille. Et effectivement, il sentit les deux bras de Severus passer sous ses cuisses et se retrouva dans l'une de ses potions favorites : accroché comme un koala à Severus, la tête posée sur son épaule, tandis que son amant montait l'escalier sans effort pour les mener dans leur chambre.

Dans cette position, il pouvait atteindre des points très sensibles de l'anatomie de Severus : le cou, le creux de la clavicule, l'arrière de l'oreille. Il parvenait sans peine à lui arracher des gémissements avant même qu'ils soient rendus à leur destination. Les années partagées avaient rendues Severus plus démonstratif, il ne retenait plus l'expression verbale du plaisir qu'Harry lui donnait. Malgré tout, ce dernier conserva une certaine retenue jusqu'à ce que Severus finisse par le déposer sur leur lit. Il gémit de frustration lorsqu'il le sentit se redresser et il chercha son regard. Severus le détaillait de la tête aux pieds avec un regard qui lui faisait toujours passer des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ouvrit ses jambes en une invite explicite, mais il ne lui tendit pas les bras. La lueur dans les yeux de son compagnon disait mieux que toute parole qu'il n'allait pas avoir voix au chapitre, comme la plupart du temps lors de leurs ébats.

En effet, Severus proclamait sa domination sans ambages, mais sans pour autant forcer son calice à quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine.

- Déshabille-toi, murmura Severus.

C'était un ordre, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Comment refuser d'accomplir les gestes qui le mèneraient immanquablement au plaisir suprême ? Il prit néanmoins tout son temps pour ouvrir, bouton après bouton, sa chemise, dévoilant peu à peu sa peau. Il la retira sans se presser de son jean et la laissa entrouverte le temps de retirer les boutons des poignets. Le temps de l'ôter entièrement et de se retrouver torse nu devant le regard devenu assez fixe de Severus, Harry sentit la sensation, ô combien familière, du sang affluant vers son entrejambe. Il attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr de ce que son compagnon souhaitait, et se mordit légèrement la lèvre lorsqu'il l'entendit dire :

- Continue.

Il se débarrassa de ce qui était franchement tout, sauf érotique, à savoir ses chaussons et ses chaussettes. Il se leva et s'appliqua ensuite à dégrafer lentement son jean qui se faisait de plus en plus étroit. Il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes sans se presser et s'en débarrassa sans même se pencher. Il ne lui restait que son sous-vêtement qui n'était pas en mesure de camoufler son désir, ce que Severus marqua d'un sourire de contentement. Ses yeux qui le parcouraient sans relâche excitaient Harry. Il était quasiment certain désormais que Severus pourrait être en mesure de le faire jouir sans même le toucher …

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire glisser la dernière pièce qui le couvrait encore, Severus coupa son élan en lui disant :

- Allonge-toi pour ça. Et ne te redresse pas pour finir de l'ôter.

A cette demande, Harry sentit son excitation grandir encore un peu plus. Ils avaient déjà joué à ce jeu, et il savait que lorsqu'il serait allongé comme Severus le voulait, à plat dos, pour terminer de se déshabiller, il faudrait alors qu'il expose à son regard l'ensemble de son intimité.

En se mordant à nouveau les lèvres sous l'aiguillon du désir, il s'assit lentement, puis fit mine de reculer pour placer ses jambes sur le matelas, mais ce geste lui fut interdit par un léger claquement de langue significatif de Severus. Ce dernier le voulait à sa merci, dans une position où il pourrait le prendre à l'envie et, loin d'humilier Harry, cela renforçait son désir au point où il laissa échapper un gémissement d'anticipation. Il plaça donc ses fesses au bord du lit avant de s'allonger sans quitter son compagnon du regard. Ce dernier avait déjà, heureusement, le souffle court, preuve indéniable de son désir.

Harry prit appui sur ses pieds pour commencer à descendre son dernier vêtement, mais rapidement, il fut obligé de replier ses genoux sur sa poitrine pour terminer de l'ôter. Il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement lorsqu'il vit le regard lubrique de Severus se poser sur lui. Merlin ! Il était déjà tellement excité d'être ainsi, nu, alors même que Severus était encore entièrement habillé et qu'il n'avait pas posé le moindre doigt sur lui. Dès que son vêtement tomba à terre, Severus murmura :

- Ne change pas de position, mais ouvre mieux tes jambes.

Harry obéit avec une lenteur calculée.

Il était offert, totalement, et il en était profondément heureux. Il ne redoutait rien, sauf la douce torture que Severus allait lui infliger en le faisant patienter au maximum. Cette torture consisterait en habiles caresses qui le mèneraient sur le chemin de la jouissance sans pour autant le laisser complètement aller.

Quatre ans après son enlèvement, Harry supportait toujours difficilement les moindre frôlement sur son postérieur de la part de quiconque, à l'exception de Severus, mais ce dernier pouvait se permettre toutes les fantaisies qu'il voulait, car elles menaient toujours au plaisir et il le savait, il lui faisait totalement confiance. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, sans bouger le bas de son corps une fois que Severus s'agenouilla devant lui, torse nu. Il adorait voir ce que Severus lui faisait, tant qu'il en avait la possibilité, tant qu'il n'était pas trop dans les limbes du plaisir.

Severus se pencha légèrement pour effleurer ses lèvres de les siennes et lui murmura doucement :

- Tu es parfait.

Il traça ensuite sur la peau d'Harry un chemin avec sa langue qui exacerbait les sens de son calice. Chaque point sensible, cou, clavicule, mamelons, nombril recevait une égale part d'attention qui le rendait fou.

Harry vit ses mains appuyer sur ses genoux pour l'ouvrir encore mieux et il fit de son mieux pour respecter l'injonction qui suivit :

- Reste comme ça. Tu es … tellement excitant.

Harry sentait déjà son membre pulser sous un désir douloureux lorsque Severus termina de se déshabiller rapidement pour reprendre sa place entre ses jambes. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en un long gémissement lorsque Severus commença à taquiner la peau douce de l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Il tenta de bouger légèrement son bassin pour rapprocher la tête de Severus de son entrejambe mais il en fut fermement empêché par des mains qui appuyèrent sur ses hanches pour lui interdire le moindre mouvement.

- Impatient, gronda Severus d'une voix malgré tout amusée.

- Sev, gémit Harry. Je … S'il te plait … Prends-moi dans ta bouche … ou prends-moi tout court … mais …

- Pas de préparation ? Demanda doucement Severus en continuant à l'effleurer partout, sauf aux endroits stratégiques.

- Non ! Gémit à nouveau Harry. Viens … Viens maintenant …

Il fut enfin récompensé en sentant la douce pression du membre de Severus contre son anneau de chair qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sous la poussée. Il laissa un long gémissement sortir de sa bouche : enfin, ils étaient unis.

Alors qu'il le prenait entièrement, Severus retint sous souffle. Son calice s'offrait entièrement, les jambes autour de sa taille, la tête rejetée en arrière. Et ce cou offert. Supporterait-il cette fois la morsure pendant l'amour ? Ils avaient essayé, mais sans succès. Il savait également que Harry en avait discuté avec Mark, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Sven et que les conclusions étaient les mêmes : les calices bloquaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'offrir des deux façons au même moment. Ils étaient pourtant très capables d'atteindre la jouissance sexuelle pendant la morsure, mais se tendaient invariablement en sentant les canines de leur compagnon pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Et Merlin savait combien ils aimaient tous les deux cette morsure !

Et pourtant.

Harry était si bien actuellement. Les légers cris qui sortaient de sa bouche à chaque mouvement de hanche de Severus prouvaient tout le plaisir qu'il était en train de prendre. C'était irrésistible pour lui. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de boire son sang pendant qu'ils étaient unis.

Il décida, une fois encore, de s'allonger lentement sur Harry tandis qu'il continuait d'aller et venir, heurtant à chaque passage le point si sensible en Harry que ce dernier commençait à crier son plaisir. Il le sentit relever encore ses jambes pour les croiser dans son dos, s'offrant encore un peu plus à la pénétration. Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il passa une main sous la nuque d'Harry, dont la tête était complètement rejetée en arrière, il glissa l'autre entre leur deux corps pour enserrer fermement le membre d'Harry, et finit par planter ses canines au moment où sa main commençait le même mouvement que ses hanches. Il sentit le sursaut de son compagnon et resserra sa prise.

La brève seconde d'inquiétude d'Harry en sentant la morsure alors qu'ils étaient unis fut tout à coup balayée par une vague de plaisir d'une intensité qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Là, très franchement, si le paradis ressemblait à ça, il signait tout de suite pour mourir. Il ne ressentait aucun inconfort, contrairement aux essais précédent, au fait d'être à la fois pénétré et mordu par Severus. Il n'était plus que sensation. Il flottait, béat, dans un monde où il n'y avait plus que des étoiles. Il n'avait plus l'impression que ce corps qui s'arquait sous le coup du plaisir était le sien. Il était inconscient des hurlements de bonheurs qui sortaient de sa gorge. Il était ailleurs, sur une autre planète, voire dans une autre galaxie. Il ne faisait qu'un avec Severus.

Il ne s'aperçut pas des deux orgasmes successifs qui traversèrent son corps. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Severus vibrait d'un plaisir incroyable en lui. Lorsqu'il revint lentement à la réalité, il s'aperçut que Severus le regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet et qu'il l'avait placé sous les couvertures. Il se sentit frissonner violemment et se retrouva en deux secondes à claquer des dents. Severus lui lança un rapide sort de réchauffage qui lui fit du bien, et il trouva enfin la force de parler :

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Le contrecoup du plaisir inouï que tu as pris, coupa doucement Severus. Jamais tu n'as eu un orgasme pareil dans mes bras. Le corps humain semble avoir quelques difficultés à gérer autant de plaisir que ça. Comment tu te sens, mis à part le froid ?

- Epuisé, avoua honnêtement Harry. Mais si heureux … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai refusé ça avant.

- Peut-être que tu sentais instinctivement que ton corps aurait du mal à supporter toutes ces sensations à la fois. C'était … fabuleux pour moi aussi … Mais, je ne pense pas, vu l'état de faiblesse dans lequel ça te mets, qu'il faudra le refaire trop souvent … Une dernière chose avant tu dormes, sais-tu pourquoi tu as réussi facilement à me laisser faire cette fois ?

- Je … je ne sais pas, Sev …

Severus n'insista pas plus, car, de toute façon, les yeux d'Harry se fermaient tous seuls. Son calice était épuisé physiquement.

Le déjeuner prévu avec Mark et Sven était totalement sorti de l'esprit de Severus le lendemain. Dès lors, ce fut un visage assez courroucé qu'il présenta à ses amis qui venaient de sonner. Sven haussa un sourcil et dit assez froidement :

- Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais promis à Mark des explications, Severus …

- Je sais, je sais, rétorqua Severus agacé. Mais ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Harry …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda aussitôt Mark, affichant un air concerné.

- Il a qu'il dort encore, et qu'il va bien falloir que je le réveille pour qu'il déjeune au moins ! Et avant que vous ne me fassiez des plaisanteries douteuses, il s'est endormi hier à onze heures et demi et ne s'est pas réveillé depuis !

- Mais tu sais pourquoi il est dans cet état ? Supputa Sven en entrant dans le salon.

- Oui et non tout à la fois. Oui, je sais ce que nous avons fait, mais non, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il y aurait de telles conséquences … J'ai réussi à le mordre pendant que nous faisions l'amour, avoua-t-il, mais il a mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre vraiment conscience et il l'a fait en grelottant de froid.

- Le corps humain a du mal à supporter cette jouissance particulière ? Demanda simplement Sven.

- Deux jouissances successives, rétorqua sobrement Severus. En l'espace de moins de trois secondes … Je ne suis pas loin de croire que leurs réticences proviennent du fait qu'inconsciemment, ils savent que leur corps n'est pas vraiment adapté … Bon, prenez place, je vais tenter de le réveiller pour qu'il mange, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Harry entendait la voix inlassable de Severus qui l'exhortait à se réveiller, mais il était si bien à dormir … Il ne pouvait pas être si tard, non ?

- Veux encore dormir, arriva-t-il à grommeler néanmoins en se pelotonnant encore un peu plus dans ses couvertures douillettes.

- Après le déjeuner, Harry, parvint-il à entendre.

Il émit bien un gémissement de protestation lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé, avec ses couvertures, mais il n'avait pas la force de repousser Severus. Mais il ne s'empêcha pas de tenter de continuer sa nuit contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Après tout, il avait chaud, il était câliné, franchement, pour un dimanche, il ne réclamait rien de plus !

Mais les voix de Mark et Sven le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Il était donc déjà si tard que ça ? Hey ! Une minute là ! Severus n'allait pas l'emmener devant ses amis nu comme un ver, juste enroulé dans ses couvertures ? Cette pensée le réveilla tout à fait et il commença à se débattre. Ceci lui fit s'attirer la remarque semi goguenarde, semi grognonne de son compagnon qui lui dit :

- Si tu continues à t'agiter, tu vas vraiment te retrouver tout nu devant eux !

- Sev ! Laisse-moi au moins m'habiller ! Protesta Harry.

- Et ça te servirait à quoi ? De toute façon, tu vas manger et dormir à nouveau … Bon, ne tirez pas sur les couvertures tout de même, lança-t-il à la cantonade alors qu'Harry rougissait tout de même légèrement sous le regard moqueur de Mark et Sven.

- Ah, ça va, grommela-t-il à l'attention de Mark. Si jamais tu y arrives, évite de choisir un jour de semaine. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi faible depuis le temps où je suis devenu son calice …

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter comme un perdu sur le déjeuner que Dobby avait préparé, son assiette en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il eurent fini de manger, Mark prit un visage sérieux et attaqua :

- Bon, concernant Carolina, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, moi, depuis hier … Et je suis arrivé à quelques conclusions dont je ne pense pas qu'elles soient trop loin de la vérité …

Sans se concerter, Harry et Severus firent tomber leur masque impersonnel d'auror sur leurs visages. Sven avait la main autour du cou de Mark, comme pour le soutenir.

- Je pense qu'elle a rencontré un homme, certainement aux dernières vacances car elle semblait très heureuse depuis, et que c'est chez lui qu'elle habite, reprit Mark. Je suis dans le vrai ?

- Oui, répliqua Severus après un temps de silence.

- Après, j'ai deux hypothèses : soit c'est un homme que vous connaissez par votre métier, un collègue, ou, et ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle, quelqu'un qui a actuellement à faire à vous dans le cadre de vos fonctions, ou alors … c'est l'un de vos proches …

- Les deux hypothèses sont valables, répondit à son tour Harry impassible.

- C'est quand déjà son anniversaire ? Demanda Severus.

- Vendredi. Alors, maintenant, j'ai dans mes idées les plus … incongrues, une que je souhaiterais simplement vous soumettre, et que vous me répondiez par oui ou par non …

Aie ! Là, Harry le sentait mal … Il savait depuis longtemps que Mark était capable de déductions logiques aussi pertinentes que celles d'Hermione.

- Vu la façon dont vous nous avez jetés hier soir d'ici, et compte tenu d'une certaine remarque de Severus, reprit lentement Mark sans les quitter des yeux, je bâtirai bien le scénario suivant : Carolina a rencontré, pendant les vacances qu'elle a passé en France à Pâques, ton filleul Drago, Severus. Elle a soigneusement dû lui cacher son âge, car je sais que, tout cavaleur qu'il est, il évite soigneusement, en temps normal, de coucher avec des jeunes filles mineures. Mais maintenant, elle doit se trouver chez lui, au manoir Malefoy …

Le silence qui suivit s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Mark souffle un bon coup :

- Donc, j'ai raison. Et elle était là hier …

- Oui, elle était là. Mais on a été autant surpris que toi, Mark, dit doucement Harry. On savait juste que Drago allait amener quelqu'un avec lui, ce qui en passant, est une première car il n'avait, jusque là, présenté aucune de ses … amies à Severus. Autant te dire notre surprise en découvrant que la mademoiselle Kant qui l'accompagnait n'était autre que ta sœur … Et je peux te dire qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre …

- Encore heureux, gronda Mark. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche avec un coureur comme lui ?

- Elle semble en être totalement amoureuse, répliqua Harry. Mais ce qui me fait toujours un effet bizarre quand j'y repense, c'est l'attitude de Drago envers elle justement …

- Et avant que tu ne commences à t'inquiéter, railla doucement Severus, son attitude est à l'opposé de ce qu'on peut attendre de lui habituellement. Il est attentionné, dégoulinant de bons sentiments, je dirai même !

- Il a intérêt, gronda en retour Mark. Il a surtout intérêt à ne pas jouer avec elle et être sincère !

- Vu que c'est tout de même la première qu'il me présente, ainsi qu'Harry te l'a précisé, rétorqua Severus, il doit considérer cette relation comme sérieuse ! Car je peux te dire que je l'ai bien prévenu de ne pas me faire rencontrer toutes ses conquêtes s'il voulait continuer à venir chez moi ! Cela dit, il aura tout de même quelques raisons de tempêter lorsqu'il va apprendre l'entière vérité …

- Mais elle n'a même pas dix-sept ans ! Pesta Mark.

- Mais lui n'en sait probablement rien, défendit Severus. Enfin, j'en saurai plus demain, puisque nous allons déjeuner ensemble …

* * *

RAR  
neverland : voilà la suite attendue alors !

oceanesubby : effectivement, Harry va travailler plutôt chez les moldus … Cela aura son importance plus tard.

moi : j'avoue ne pas comptabiliser les reviews, mais je suis toujours heureuse quand elles arrivent bien sûr ! Et merci pour les compliments.

jenni944 : comme tu peux constater, la rencontre sera pour un peu plus tard.

ElamRogue : justement, je mets tout en place pour qu'ils les aient leurs enfants …

Choupi : ah tu sais!

grispoil : merci beaucoup pour les encouragements.

yumeni : c'est ça le comble non ? Harry peut rendre Severus nerveux … hi hi hi

ad : effectivement, je mets volontairement quelques moldus au courant, mais ça me semble normal.

Mouistiqua : il n'est pas impossible que Severus fasse un transplanage « forcé » à un moment …

Fallen-Angel09 : et bien voilà, maintenant, tu sais ...


	39. Mariage

_Chapitre 39 : Mariage _

**Petite note particulière : un gros merci à Ishtar205 pour sa traduction en latin.**

**Correctrice : luna904**

Severus devait garder de son déjeuner avec son filleul un goût assez amer. Le problème tenait en un seul mot : son filleul était amoureux. Et pour de bon, semblait-il. Ce qui était problématique de son point de vue : car la douleur d'avoir été trompé serait à la hauteur de cet amour. Certes, il pouvait bien convenir que la jeune Carolina avait eu quelques excuses pour ne pas avouer l'entière vérité à Drago. Mais, enfin, elle avait tout de même préparé son coup depuis le début de leur rencontre … Certes, elle l'avait habilement mystifié en ce qui concernait son éducation à Poudlard, en s'appuyant sur l'aide du amie qui étudiait, elle, réellement à Beauxbatons, mais quand même. La façon dont elle l'avait entortillée autour de son petit doigt … Oh, Drago restait lucide sur le reste, mais sur Carolina … En fait non, le plus inquiétant était qu'il n'était pas complètement aveuglé par cet amour. Il commençait à lui reconnaître certains défauts, mais il en riait lui-même et semblait les admettre avec facilité …

Harry parut délicieusement ravi de savoir que Drago était irrémédiablement amoureux. Nul doute qu'il allait le taquiner avec force lors de leurs prochaines rencontres. Ils attendirent, assez tendus la fin de la semaine. Mais Carolina ne fit aucun faux pas : elle ne sortit pas du manoir Malefoy, et Drago était suffisamment amoureux cette fois pour se montrer muet comme une tombe sur celle qui partageait tout de même sa vie, il n'y avait tout de même pas d'autre moyen de le dire …

La seule qui aurait s'en apercevoir était Narcissa Malefoy, mais comme elle avait l'habitude de passer les quatre mois d'été dans le sud de la France chez des amis, elle n'avait pu se rendre compte que son fils n'habitait plus seul.

La Gazette s'était fait l'écho de la fugue de la plus jeune des enfants Torvik. En effet, la jeune fille avait purement et simplement disparu quelque part ausx abords de la gare de King's Cross. Ses amies les plus proches avaient été interrogées, mais il semblait qu'elles l'aient perdue de vue au moment où elles allaient se changer pour rejoindre leurs parents. Sa malle avait disparu comme elle lorsque les aurors avaient fouillé le train à la demande de M. Torvik. Severus avait été parmi ceux là, et il avait pu très honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon dont la jeune fille avait disparue, aucun signe de l'activation d'un portoloin n'ayant été décelée. Bon, maintenant, il n'était pas censé savoir non plus que Mark s'était appliqué, pendant les après-midi où il voyait sa sœur à Pré-au-Lard, à lui apprendre à transplaner correctement …

Les journalistes avaient fait mine de s'inquiéter sur la disparition de la jeune fille, alors qu'ils se gaussaient entre les lignes de cette mésaventure qui revenaient encore chez les Torvik, douze ans après que l'héritier eut pris la clé des champs deux jours avant son mariage … Et que puisque l'aîné avait réapparu le jour même de son anniversaire, décrétant qu'il n'était pas question de mariage et qu'il préférait les hommes, toutes les personnes avides de potins et de ragots attendaient avec impatience le vendredi, jour des dix-sept ans de la benjamine Torvik.

Lorsque Severus reçut ce jour-là, à son bureau, un message lapidaire de Drago lui demandant s'ils pouvaient déjeuner ensemble, il pressentit que c'était en rapport avec Carolina. Et lorsqu'il vit la mine dure de son filleul qui l'attendait à l'atrium, il décida aussitôt qu'ils ne déjeuneraient pas dans le monde magique. Il lui fit signe de le suivre à la zone de transplanage d'urgence des aurors du ministère, transforma sa robe en simple veste moldue et l'emmena dans son restaurant discret qui avait été le théâtre de son premier déjeuner en tête à tête avec Harry.

Une fois qu'ils eurent commandé, et vu que Drago ne desserrait pas les dents, Severus finit par demander d'une voix calme :

- J'imagine que tu veux me parler de quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Ou il va falloir que je devine ?

- Carolina, finit par murmurer Drago avec une voix qui sembla bien étranglée à son parrain.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Severus finit par dire :

- Que se passe-t-il avec elle ?

- Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ce matin, hein ? Répondit brutalement Drago. Tiens ! La voilà !

Severus n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil sur la première page pour comprendre le désarroi de son filleul. Si M. Torvik avait réussi à faire appliquer strictement la loi concernant la publication des photos d'enfants mineurs, et de ce fait interdit toute publication d'une image de Carolina, depuis aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Et en première page s'affichait maintenant le visage rieur de Carolina …

Severus soupira avant de demander :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Drago le regarda interloqué, avant de dire, avec un ton choqué :

- Tu n'es pas étonné ?

- Non, rétorqua brutalement Severus. Nous l'avons reconnue lorsqu'elle est venue dîner chez nous samedi.

- Nous ? S'étrangla Drago.

- Evidemment ! Harry la connaît même mieux que moi, j'avoue …

- Hein ? Mais … comment ?

- Aurais-tu oublié que les élèves de Poudlard peuvent sortir plus fréquemment à Pré-au-Lard depuis la mort de Voldemort ? Mark a revu régulièrement sa sœur depuis quatre ans ! Et Harry a également fait sa connaissance ! Quant à moi, je l'ai tout de même eu en cours une année, cette effrontée !

- Mais … Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit lundi ? S'insurgea Drago.

- Tout d'abord parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Ensuite, parce que la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin à ce moment là, était que tu rompes avec elle. Il fallait que son mensonge tienne jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et tu sais très bien pourquoi, Drago.

- Je sais surtout qu'elle m'a utilisé pour échapper à ses parents ! S'enflamma Drago.

- Peut-être, répondit lentement Severus, mais peut-être pas … Elle seule connaît la réponse à l'unique question essentielle en fait : pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas donné son nom de famille lorsqu'elle t'a rencontrée à Pâques ? Alors même que la solution pour échapper à ses parents avait déjà été tracée dans ses grandes lignes avec son frère ?

- Franchement, je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir ! Rétorqua Drago amer. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : la mettre dehors du manoir dès que je rentre !

- Tu es sûr de ça ? Demanda Severus ironique.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il croisa le regard moqueur de Severus et il capitula :

- Oui, je suis sûr de ça et de son contraire aussi, finit-il par avouer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire …

- Ecoute ce qu'elle a à te dire, conseilla simplement Severus. Et … n'oublie pas que tu as fait ton lot de bêtises, toi aussi, lorsque tu avais son âge …

Drago soupira mais ne répondit rien.

Le soir venu, Severus était assez sombre. Il aimait sincèrement son filleul et ne souhaitait pas le voir souffrir inutilement. Car, bien que la quasi totalité du monde sorcier en douta, Drago avait un cœur et ce dernier semblait avoir été capturé par une toute jeune fille. Qu'il risquait de souffrir et que cela déplaisait à Severus. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Hormis s'inquiéter en silence et en paroles coupantes, ce qui ne fut guère du goût d'Harry. Au bout de deux heures de monosyllabes et alors que Severus soupirait une fois encore tandis qu'ils lisaient, Harry en eut marre et il referma d'un coup sec le livre en disant :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as ce soir ?

- Drago.

- Quoi, Drago, reprit Harry un ton plus bas.

- Il a lu la Gazette ce matin …

- Et ?

- Si tu poses la question, j'imagine que tu ne l'as pas lue …

- Non, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le temps ! Déjà, parcourir la presse moldue me prend un temps fou ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de particulier ?

- La photo de Carolina Torvik …

- Aie, commenta sobrement Harry. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a décidé ?

- Il est désemparé. Et beaucoup trop amoureux pour tout plaquer comme ça et la jeter de chez lui. C'est tout de même la première à qui il ouvre les portes du manoir ….

- Je préfère largement le Drago que j'ai vu la semaine dernière en compagnie de Carolina que celui que j'ai pris l'habitude de voir depuis cinq ans, donc j'espère qu'elle arrivera à le convaincre que ce n'est pas si grave que ça …

- Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Protesta Severus. Elle commence leur relation sur un mensonge !

- Ce n'est qu'un nom ! Répliqua Harry. Et en plus, il devrait être heureux, plus sang-pur qu'elle, il ne trouvera pas !

Ils continuèrent ainsi à deviser, à avancer arguments et objections jusqu'au moment où Harry décréta qu'il devait se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain, jour du mariage de Ron et Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain, après le déjeuner, dans un Terrier en pleine effervescence. Harry fut aussitôt envoyé dans la chambre où se préparait Ron pour s'assurer que le futur marié n'oubliait rien dans sa tenue et qu'il était présentable. Ses amis avaient demandé à Dumbledore de les unir selon le rituel sorcier, et le vieil homme avait accepté avec grand plaisir.

Severus, de son côté, était réquisitionné pour terminer d'agencer la tente de plein air qui avait été montée pour l'occasion. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en contemplant les petits bouquets en forme de cœur qu'il devait faire léviter harmonieusement, mais ne se permit aucun commentaire. Après tout ce n'était pas son mariage, hein ? Et il n'était pas prêt de faire une chose pareille ! Oh, oui, il voyait bien les froncements de sourcils de Molly, ainsi que ses allusions voilées depuis deux ans que les mariages sorciers avaient été autorisés pour les homosexuels, mais franchement, il estimait que cela ne les concernait pas avec Harry. Pourquoi ? Mais simplement parce qu'ils étaient liés de façon bien plus permanente que n'importe quel mariage ! Alors ce n'était pas un vulgaire bout de parchemin, ni un quelconque rituel magique qui viendrait y changer quoi que ce soit !

A trois heures moins cinq minutes, Severus se gaussait intérieurement de la mine de son ancien élève. Ron affichait une mine angoissée, pâle devant Dumbledore qui souriait avec bonhomie. Harry faisait de son mieux, en chuchotant tout ce qu'il savait à l'oreille de son ami, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir détendre le futur marié.

De son côté, Harry fut soulagé d'entendre les premières notes de la marche nuptiale. Ron le rendait fou à être stressé comme ça au dernier moment. Cela faisait maintenant douze ans tout de même qu'il connaissait Hermione et quatre qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble en couple ! Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Autant Ron pouvait se montrer un auror sûr de lui, autant sa relation avec Hermione le tétanisait toujours un peu, il redoutait par dessus tout de blesser la jeune femme chère à son cœur.

Hermione avait choisi un mariage sorcier, mais voulait respecter, de son côté, certaines traditions moldues. D'où la musique qui surprit la majorité des sorciers, et le choix de sa robe. Celle-ci consistait en un bustier de dentelle ivoire qui la moulait comme une seconde peau, la jupe s'évasait en amples plis creux jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle avait expliqué à Harry qu'elle avait choisi de la soie pour la tenue du tissu, et Harry ne pouvait qu'admettre que la robe tombait à la perfection. Pour ne pas choquer les invités sorciers, elle avait revêtu par dessus sa robe un simple bustier qui couvrait ses épaules pour s'arrêter juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle avait lissé et relevé ses cheveux de la même façon que plusieurs années auparavant, au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, après qu'Harry et Ron lui eurent enfin avoué combien ils l'avaient trouvée belle ce jour-là. Fermement accrochée au bras de son père qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion sa première robe de sorcier, elle avait les joues légèrement rosées, mais ne semblait pas intimidée, elle arborait plutôt le sourire léger d'une femme sûre de son choix.

Son sourire devint éclatant lorsque son père déposa sa main dans celle de Ron. Selon la coutume du mariage sorcier, Harry était le seul témoin du couple et il vint de positionner à côté de son ancien directeur, face à Ron et Hermione. Il se sentait ému pour eux. Il savait par Severus que la cérémonie en elle-même était simple, courte. Il vit les invités se lever à la demande de Dumbledore qui commença immédiatement :

- Mes chers amis, nous voici réunis à la demande de Ron et Hermione, pour assister à l'échange de leur vœux de mariage. Mes chers enfants, je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés. Lorsque je vous ai vu entrer ensemble dans la grande salle de Poudlard, prêts à participer à la cérémonie de répartition, émerveillés par la Grande Salle, vous vous étiez déjà trouvés dans le train. Les années qui suivirent vous rapprochèrent, malgré quelques disputes bien compréhensibles. Je vous ai vu ensuite accepter d'être en retrait par rapport à Harry, accepter d'unir vos forces pour préserver votre ami. Enfin, oserai-je dire, vous avez osé vous avouer vos sentiments. Et vous êtes là, devant nous, pour les lier magiquement. Veuillez lier vos mains.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et bientôt les fins mains de la jeune femme disparaissait dans les longues mains de Ron. Dumbledore reprit :

- Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger : acceptez-vous, sans contrainte, les liens du mariage sorcier ?

La voix légèrement rauque et celle émue d'Hermione firent entendre un léger :

- Oui.

- Acceptez-vous de vous aimer, de vous soutenir l'un et l'autre, tout au long de votre vie commune ?

- Oui.

- Acceptez-vous enfin la responsabilité de parents, si Dame Nature vous honore de ce cadeau ?

Hermione et Ron rosirent légèrement l'un et l'autre, mais le « Oui », prononcé fut le plus ferme des trois.

- Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry prit une longue inspiration et posa sa baguette sur les mains jointes de ses amis avant de dire :

- Moi, Harry James Potter, je suis témoin de l'engagement de Ron envers Hermione, et de celui d'Hermione envers Ron. L'engagement n'est pas contraint, et chacun, ainsi qu'ils le souhaitent, conservera sa totale liberté au sein de ce mariage.

Cette dernière phrase était une allusion très claire aux anciens mariages sorciers. Hermione, de fait, conservait l'ensemble de ses droits au sein de son mariage. Elle ne serait en aucun cas dépendante de la volonté de Ron.

Dumbledore posa alors à son tour sa baguette sur les mains jointes et prononça alors les mots suivants :

_Magice conjuncti sitis_

_Magice ad mortem usque feratis_

_Magique semper amor vivet_

_Ex Naturae auctoritate vos matrimonium conjungi testificor_

(Traduction pour les non latinistes, moi comprise :

Que la magie vous lie

Que la magie vous supporte au cours de votre vie

Que la magie continue d'animer vos sentiments.

Par les pouvoirs que daigne m'accorder Dame Nature, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.)

Harry sentit la magie couler de la baguette de son directeur, envelopper la sienne, et faire apparaître des liens dorés qui unirent fermement les mains de Ron et Hermione. Après quelques secondes, ces liens disparurent et les applaudissements éclatèrent de toute part. Harry sortit alors de sa poche l'écrin qui lui avait été confié par Hermione elle-même, car elle craignait que Ron l'égare. Le mariage sorcier ne comportait aucun symbole matériel, mais Hermione avait tenu à matérialiser son mariage par des alliances moldues. Il tendit donc l'écrin vers Ron qui s'empara de la bague en or la plus petite. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Harry avant de dire d'une voix un peu chevrotante :

- Hermione, je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour et de notre … notre … notre …

- Fidélité, souffla Harry en souriant au regard paniqué de son ami.

- Fidélité, acheva Ron en soufflant et en glissant la bague à l'annulaire d'Hermione.

Hermione prit à son tour la bague destinée à Ron et lui mit en prononçant la même phrase, mais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Finalement Dumbledore se tourna légèrement vers Harry et lui dit d'un ton malicieux :

- C'est le moment où je dois dire que le marié peut embrasser la mariée, c'est bien cela ?

Harry acquiesça en souriant, tandis qu'Hermione et Ron hésitèrent une seconde avant de s'embrasser sans la moindre fausse pudeur. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry pour l'étreindre sans hésiter.

Harry se recula vers Severus pour que les jeunes mariés puissent recevoir les félicitations de tous leurs invités. Il lui demanda aussitôt :

- Alors ? Ils sont mignons, hein ?

- Pour ceux qui se délectent de l'étalage de tous les sentiments, oui, peut-être …

- Tu sais que je t'adore quand tu es grognon comme ça ? Rétorqua Harry d'un ton léger. Parce que je sais que tout ce que tu dénigres ici, maintenant, j'y aurai droit quand nous serons tous les deux …

- Moins ce que je vais retenir pour ton insolence, menaça Severus.

- Vu ce que j'ai déjà engrangé, et compte tenu que nous ne sommes qu'au milieu de l'après-midi, je vais avoir une fin de nuit exceptionnelle, répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire. Mais je te signale que ce n'est pas parce que, moi, je les ai déjà félicités, que tu n'as pas à le faire à ton tour …

- Inutile que j'y aille maintenant. Tu es leur témoin, je suis à côté de toi, je les verrai bien au dîner …

Harry haussa les épaules et n'insista pas plus. Il se servirait de cette arme un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour obtenir plus de danses de la part de son amant … Manipulateur ? Oui, il l'était devenu par la force des choses ! On ne peut pas vivre avec un maître dans cet art sans apprendre quelques ficelles tout de même !

Effectivement, quelques heures plus tard, au dîner, Severus se trouva enfin devant Ron et Hermione pour leur présenter ses félicitations, le tout sous l'œil tendu d'Harry qui se devait de faire son discours en tant que témoin. Une fois les invités tous assis, il restait le seul debout sous l'œil goguenard de Severus. Il soupira et finit par dire :

- Bon, comme vous le savez tous, Ron et Hermione les premiers, les discours et moi, ça fait deux. Alors, je me suis tout de même torturé les méninges pour savoir quoi vous dire ce soir. Vous parler de l'amour inconditionnel de Ron pour Hermione et d'Hermione pour Ron ? Franchement, particulièrement aujourd'hui, c'est inutile d'en parler, leurs visages en parlent d'eux-mêmes. Vous parler de la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés ? Simplement comme deux premières années dans le Poudlard Express et qui ne pensaient absolument pas, à ce moment là, aux histoires d'amour. La façon dont ils se sont enfin trouvé ? Je crois que ce sont des moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Alors, Ron et Hermione, je n'ai que peu de choses à vous dire aujourd'hui : vous avez choisi de vous unir car vous savez que votre amour est assez fort pour résister aux aléas de la vie. Hermione, tu sais qu'il n'est pas toujours évident de vivre auprès d'un auror accaparé par son travail, doublé d'un homme qui, le travail terminé, ne jure que par les échecs et le Quidditch. Ron, tu sais que tu passeras ta vie entouré de livres. Alors, voilà les conseils que je peux vous donner : Hermione, apprends tout de suite le nom de toutes les équipes de Quidditch, ça te donnera un sujet de conversation de plus avec Ron. Et toi, Ron, sélectionne un livre par mois dans l'immense bibliothèque de ta moitié, lis-le, et tu pourras ainsi en discuter avec ta moitié. Oh, un seul détail, Ron, je serai toi, j'éviterai les potions, car c'est assez … soporifique … Enfin, c'est mon avis, hein ?

Hermione et Ron hésitèrent un instant avant de pouffer de rire à cette dernière remarque, suivis pas le reste de l'assemblée. Il échangea un regard complice avec un Severus qui affichait un air bien plus outré qu'il ne l'était réellement.

- Ah, une dernière chose, dit Harry, surtout, pour me faire plaisir, lorsque vos enfants rentreront à Poudlard, prévenez-moi … J'aurai deux ou trois petits conseils à leur donner … En supplément de ceux de leurs oncles, bien entendu, conclut-il en se tournant et en faisant un léger signe de tête à Fred et Georges.

Il se rassit sous les applaudissements des invités et les remerciements chaleureux des nouveaux mariés.

- Et tu comptes leur donner quoi comme conseils ? Murmura Severus.

- Sortir de Poudlard discrètement, où faire des potions en dehors des cours, comment se promener en évitant Rusard, enfin, de quoi survivre convenablement là-bas, quoi …

- Faire des potions en dehors des cours, hein ?

- Hermione adore s'entraîner sur les choses qu'elle ne maîtrise pas …

- Et je suis censé te croire ?

- Mmm, peut-être pas, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Mais tu as tort … Elle ne maîtrisait vraiment pas ces potions avant de les faire …

- Peut-être parce qu'elles n'étaient pas de votre niveau ?

- Du niveau officiel, non, peut-être pas, mais comme elles étaient parfaites, elles étaient de celui d'Hermione …

Ils durent arrêter leur aparté car Hermione requérait l'attention d'Harry et Mme Granger, celle de Severus.

- Harry, je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que tu donnes à nos enfants la carte des maraudeurs, commença immédiatement Hermione. Ni que tu leur raconte tout ce qu'on a fait pendant qu'on était à Poudlard !

- Oh, je te rassure, je pense que tes beaux frères auront bien plus de chose à raconter que moi, Hermione, se défendit Harry.

- Oh toi ! Tu sais que tu es de pire en pire depuis que tu vis avec Severus ! Pesta Hermione.

- Je préfère prendre ça comme un compliment ! Ceci dit, je t'ai surprise l'autre jour à jeter un œil sur une partie d'échec chez toi, vous aviez laissé une partie en cours, c'est ça ?

- Oui, soupira Hermione. Entre le Quidditch et les échecs, je préfère tout de même le jeu de plateau ! Je n'ai pas envie de me congeler sur un balai tous les week-end d'hiver ! Mais le problème c'est que Ron a des années d'avance sur moi !

- Et que tu ne supportes pas de ne pas être la meilleure, insinua Harry malicieusement.

Hermione lui jeta un regard amusé et exaspéré tout à la fois.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, je rirai bien lorsque mes enfants commenceront à être en âge d'aller à Poudlard, et que je susurrerai à l'oreille de Dumbledore quel bon professeur de DCFM tu ferai … Et qui est l'auror qui ne pourra rien refuser à son ancien directeur ? Hein ?

- Tu me vois, moi, en professeur ? Soit un peu sérieuse Hermione !

- Mais je suis très sérieuse. Mine de rien, tu as la fibre pour ce métier. Tu sais expliquer parfaitement les choses les plus simples comme les plus compliquées ! Je suis au courant de ça par Ron qui subit, et le terme n'est pas trop fort, vos entraînements à Severus et toi !

En effet, Scrimgeour continuait de les utiliser comme professeurs supplémentaires pour l'ensemble des aurors, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de grandement diminuer le nombre de blessés, grâce aux compétences nouvellement acquises.

Ils continuèrent à deviser agréablement avec M. et Mme Weasley qui leur faisaient face, ainsi qu'avec les frères aînés de Ron qui étaient proches. Au moment d'ouvrir le bal, nul ne pouvait douter du profond amour qui unissait les deux jeunes gens. Suivant la tradition sorcière, les premiers à les suivre sur la piste furent leurs parents. Harry aurait dû le faire également, mais il resta assis à sa place, ne voulant pas commencer à danser sans Severus. Mais c'était sans compter Hermione qui vint se planter devant Severus en disant :

- Tu attends quoi pour le traîner sur la piste ?

Severus haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

- Qu'il y ait un peu plus de monde sur la piste …

- Ah oui ? Et tu fais quoi de la tradition qui dit que le témoin doit danser dans les premiers ?

- Entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un qui arrive à son mariage sorcier en robe moldue ? C'est ironique ! Railla Severus.

- Mais, pour autant, tu ne vas pas le laisser seul, hein ?

- Je t'ai dit que …

- Maintenant, Severus ! Gronda Hermione. Merlin sait que vous avez autant le droit, voire plus que nous d'être sur la piste en tant qu'amoureux ! Je sais bien ce qui est apparu dans la potion Revelatore Amore que j'avais faite pour Harry !

Severus resta un instant silencieux avant de reprendre à voix basse :

- Revelatore Amore, hein ? Et je peux savoir, non pas quand mais surtout où tu l'as faite celle-là ? A un moment où il était hors de question qu'on la fasse en cours ?

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Harry, rétorqua Hermione. En dansant avec lui …

L'air narquois de la jeune femme en disait long sur sa détermination. Severus serra les dents et surprit Harry en posant sans ménagement la main sur son épaule et en sifflant :

- Toi, tu viens sur la piste de danse avec moi !

- Hein ? Protesta Harry, mais …

- Pas de mais, tu as de petites explications à me fournir …

- Hermione ! Cria Harry moitié inquiet, moitié rieur. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Je lui ai juste parlé de la Revelatore Amore, Harry, répondit Hermione en retour en reprenant avec plaisir sa place dans les bras de son mari. Il fallait que je le motive pour qu'il t'accorde cette danse !

Harry avait grimacé et fermé les yeux en entendant le nom de la potion. Bon, là encore, il faudrait qu'il avoue. Mais en fin de compte …

- Je n'ai rien fait, protesta-t-il à l'attention de Severus en posant ses mains pour être guidé.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée cette fois-là et …

- Cette fois là ? Releva Severus. Donc c'était au moins la deuxième potion que vous faisiez en dehors des cours et donc de façon totalement illicite ?

Harry ne put retenir un gémissement. Bon, encore un lapsus révélateur … Il jeta un regard en coulisse à Ron et Hermione qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

- Hermione ! Finit-il par jeter. Tu te souviens de Lockhart ?

- Je … oui .. mais …

Hermione se mordit brutalement la lèvre tandis que Ron pâlissait sensiblement.

- Je vois, dit simplement Severus avec un air moqueur. Et moi qui t'avait accordé le bénéfice du doute cette année là …

Se souvenant de leur visite dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Harry était hilare intérieurement. Oh Merlin, si Drago savait ça …

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi, dit Severus après un long soupir. Je ne vais pas risquer de gâcher leur mariage car je ne veux pas que tu me le reproches sur cent cinquante ans si Molly nous fait une crise d'autorité à retardement, mais tu m'avoueras tout avant la fin du week-end …

Severus n'aborda effectivement plus le sujet durant toute la fête qui se prolongea jusqu'au petit matin. En revanche, dès qu'Harry ouvrit un œil le lendemain matin, et dès qu'il eut ingurgité suffisamment de café pour avoir les idées claires, Severus le cala fermement contre lui. La position était tendre comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucun échappatoire …

- Je vais commencer par une question simple : quelle potion ? Demanda Severus d'un ton moqueur.

Après un instant de silence, Harry répondit doucement :

- Polynectar.

Et là, il eut enfin l'immense joie de clouer littéralement le bec de Severus pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Répondit enfin Severus à voix basse.

- Non.

Mais c'est qu'il ne mentait pas son calice, il le sentait dans le lien ! Severus frissonnait rétrospectivement. Il finit par reprendre :

- Comment avez-vous eu la recette, qui est au passage dans la réserve ?

Harry sourit à ce souvenir avant de répondre :

- Ca, franchement, c'était la partie la plus simple … Si, insista-t-il alors que Severus ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester, souviens-toi, que faut-il pour aller chercher un livre dans la réserve ? L'autorisation d'un professeur que …

- Je suis bien sûr de ne vous avoir jamais donnée ! Coupa Severus froidement.

- On n'est pas fous, on ne se serait jamais risqué à aller te la demander ! Contra Harry railleur. Sinon, on aurait encore récuré notre comptant de chaudrons ! En revanche, il y avait un enseignant à qui on pouvait tout demander, ou presque …

- L'imbécile qui vous servait de professeur de défense, soupira Severus. Mais, enfin, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que des deuxièmes années n'avaient pas à travailler dans le livres des potions de Grands Pouvoirs ?

- Oh, pouffa Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il ait lu le titre du livre ! Et même s'il l'avait fait, qu'il aurait su que ce livre n'avait rien à faire dans nos mains, d'autant plus qu'il ne concernait pas la défense … Mais bon, un sourire d'Hermione a suffit pour qu'il signe tout ce qu'elle lui mettait sous le nez, alors …

- Et Mme Pince n'a rien dit ? Grommela Severus.

- Elle s'est bien montrée un peu suspicieuse, mais le parchemin était clair, la signature de Lockhart indéniable, et Hermione assurée devant elle … Donc, oui, elle lui a donné.

- Et, dans la foulée, vous avez été voler des ingrédients dans la réserve …

Bon, là, très franchement, comment dire … Harry préféra se retrancher derrière un silence prudent plutôt que de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus. Il finit par dire fièrement :

- Mais la potion était parfaite !

- Et faite parfaitement illégalement, où d'ailleurs ?

- Euh … dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde … personne n'y vient jamais à cause d'elle …

- Et pourquoi faire cette idiotie ?

- Parce qu'on était persuadé que Drago avait à voir avec la Chambre des secrets. Qu'il pouvait être l'héritier de Serpentard.

Harry s'arrêta pour faire une pause et Severus s'impatienta :

- Et alors ?

- Et … on a utilisé le polynectar …

- Quel rapport avec Drago ? Demanda Severus dérouté.

- En fait … on a légèrement drogué Crabbe et Goyle, et … on a pris leur apparence pour aller dans la salle commune de serpentard et discuter avec Drago …

Oh Merlin, pensa immédiatement Severus. Et dire qu'il avait toujours pensé que ses élèves étaient en sécurité dans leur salle commune …

- Et comme ça, continua Harry, on a appris que Drago ne savait rien sur l'héritier de Serpentard …

- Alors, je résume, soupira Severus. Vous avez volé des ingrédients, vous avez fabriqué une potion sans la surveillance d'un professeur dans un lieu inapproprié, et pour finir, vous vous êtes introduits en cachette dans une salle commune qui n'était pas la votre …

- Mais … c'était il y a longtemps, ronronna doucement Harry contre son cou.

Sa main avait déjà discrètement commencé à déboutonner la chemise de Severus pour venir taquiner le creux si sensible du cou …

- Harry, protesta Severus en tentant d'enlever cette main baladeuse.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui s'est passé voilà dix ans ? Non ? Et en plus, on n'en a même pas profité pour lui jeter un seul malheureux sort à ton précieux filleul, alors …

Harry changea alors radicalement de position. Il s'assit à califourchon et ravit la bouche de Severus alors que ce dernier tentait à nouveau de protester. Il était tellement plus intéressant de se prouver, encore et encore, la passion qu'il avait pour son vampire. Oh oui, il était possessif avec lui ! Il était son calice, il exigeait que Severus, en tant que vampire, lui appartienne entièrement. Et il était désormais tout à fait en mesure de lui faire oublier tout ce à quoi il pensait sur l'instant …

* * *

J'espère qut tout le monde aura reçu sa petite réponse à sa review compte-tenu du nombre de jours sans alerte que nous avons eu.

RAR  
sissicecile : je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu !

grispoil : je pense avoir fait un Mark assez large d'esprit tout de même pour accepter le nouveau compagnon de sa sœur !

jenni944 : j'espère que la suite t'aura plu ?

katerine 17 : je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres, mais pas plus que 3 ou 4 je pense.

aurore : voilà donc la suite !

caro06 : merci beaucoup

Kevinlovegetwin : je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ait autant plu, mais comme toutes les bonnes choses, elle a hélas une fin !

adenoide : alors à ton avis : Drago a réalisé qu'il devait se caser, ou il se fait mener par le bout du nez ou presque ?

yumeni : ah, chez moi les caprices sont sévèrement punis (pas de télé et d'ordinateur …), tu tiens vraiment à insister ?? LOL.

Fallen-Angel09 : ah, c'est toujours un dilemme … arrêter ou non en plein suspens …. Quoique … non, ce n'est pas un dilemme ….

Dark turner : c'est vrai que ça va vite maintenant, mais j'ai envie de voir la fin de cette fic, je ne veux plus m'éterniser …

ElamRogue : je pense que Severus n'a rien à envier à Harry pour l'entêtement, effectivement … Mais maintenant, il sait …


	40. Parrain Harry

_Chapitre 40 : Parrain Harry _

Un mois plus tard, le quinze août, Harry était passablement énervé. Il était dix-neuf heures passés, il était toujours au bureau, et ce jour-là, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir partir un peu plus tôt ! En effet, la ministre Bones avait décrété que la fête de la victoire sur Voldemort aurait toujours lieu à cette date là, et donc, il était désormais en retard. Severus allait le tanner, Drago allait le railler, et lui n'aurait même pas le temps de passer prendre une douche chez lui ! Et pourquoi était-il en retard ? Tout simplement parce qu'un minable sorcier avait trouvé « amusant » de violer de jeunes moldues en les mettant sous imperium, puis en leur lançant des sorts d'oubliettes. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils le pistaient et, enfin, ils avaient pu le prendre la main dans le sac, façon de parler. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait faire sortir Harry de ses gonds, c'est de voir les violeurs narguer leurs victimes, ainsi que leurs airs de ne pas y toucher « Mais si, monsieur le policier, je vous jure qu'elle était consentante ».

Les sorciers qui s'abaissaient à ça, et qui se retrouvaient ensuite confrontés à Harry, avaient généralement la frayeur de leur vie en voyant la haine s'inscrire sur le visage du Sauveur. Ce dernier s'appliquait alors, en respectant la loi tout de même, à passer au crible l'intégralité de leurs vies pour leur faire payer jusqu'à la dernière mornille qu'il pouvait. Et le malheureux qui avait une fois tenté de lever sa baguette contre Harry le regrettait encore du fond de sa cellule à Azkaban, où il avait atterri après un léger détour par Sainte-Mangouste, victime de divers sortilèges humiliants.

Néanmoins, avant de partir de son bureau, il devait terminer de rédiger son rapport pour la police moldue. Il menaça explicitement son ordinateur des pires représailles au moment de l'enregistrement des données, si ce dernier faisait mine d'afficher la fameuse fenêtre maudite indiquant « Erreur fatale », mais Merlin était avec lui ce jour-là, l'ordinateur ne fit aucun caprice.

Néanmoins, au vu de son visage ombrageux, ses collègues chargés de la surveillance de la fête ne firent aucun commentaire sur son retard qui avoisinait l'heure. Et ils affichèrent une mine impassible en remarquant sa tenue hautement moldue. De toute façon, Harry n'en avait cure, tout ce qui lui importait désormais était de pouvoir se rassasier. Néanmoins, avisant les regards choqués de l'assistance, il finit par transformer son léger blouson de toile qui abritait son portable et son portefeuille, accessoires indispensables dans le monde moldu, en robe de sorcier légère, mais il foudroya tout de même du regard quiconque le dévisageait avec insistance. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, mais il était à peu près certain qu'ils ne lui dégageaient pas le chemin vers le buffet. Et il avait raison, puisqu'il arriva très vite devant Severus, légèrement agacé, en grande conversation avec la ministre. Avant que l'un des deux puisse ouvrir la bouche, il déclara brutalement :

- Oui, je suis en retard, je sais ! Et tant que les violeurs n'apprendront pas par cœur le calendrier des festivités du ministère, je continuerai à être en retard ! Maintenant, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour commencer, non ?

- Harry, fit Severus d'un air menaçant.

- Quoi ? Tu sais très bien que j'arrive directement du bureau ! Madame la ministre, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais d'abord faire un crochet par le buffet, car en plus, ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix, je n'ai rien mangé ce midi, faute de temps ! Alors, vous en pensez ce que vous voulez, mais c'est un cas de force majeure, là !

Il se détourna sans autre façon vers le buffet et les personnes s'écartèrent prudemment. Il ne vit pas la main du ministre se poser sur le bras d'un Severus outré et sa voix dire d'un ton amusé :

- Laissez, M. Rogue. Je sais que McMillan et lui ont parfois des journées difficiles chez les moldus, et ils font un travail fabuleux. J'imagine qu'il sera de meilleure humeur après avoir commencé à caler son estomac ?

- Il a intérêt, grommela Severus sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore qui était là.

- Mon cher Severus, c'est un vrai plaisir de voir Harry s'épanouir ainsi …

- Je n'appelle pas ça s'épanouir, Albus ! J'appelle ça être insolent !

- Mais c'est comme cela qu'on apprécie le survivant, répondit Amelia Bones avec un sourire indulgent. Il reste très nature, très franc ! Avec lui, au moins, on est toujours sûr d'avoir le fond de sa pensée … Surtout lorsqu'il est fatigué après une journée de travail, ajouta-t-elle songeuse. Il faudra que j'y repense … Mais passons à autre chose, mon cher Rogue, votre filleul nous a réservé une belle surprise, non ?

- Qui n'en était pas une pour moi, rétorqua Severus railleur.

- Ah ah ? Fit la ministre intéressée.

Severus se contenta d'un petit sourire moqueur, mais ne voulut rien ajouter.

Harry, de son côté, avait fait un certain vide autour du buffet de part sa mine renfrognée. Les personnes habituelles qui campaient habituellement à côté de la nourriture dans ces circonstances là avaient appris à savoir qu'Harry ne répondrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas comblé le creux de son estomac. Et lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Mark, ils surent aussitôt qu'ils n'auraient guère son attention avant de longues minutes. En quelques années, les gens avaient appris que lorsque les deux calices discutaient entre eux, il était inutile de vouloir les déranger. Au mieux, on était envoyé sur les roses, au pire … leurs compagnons pointaient le bout de leurs canines et leurs regards polaires …

Harry nota immédiatement l'air troublé de son ami et haussa seulement un sourcil interrogateur car il avait la bouche pleine.

- Je ne pensais pas voir Carolina ce soir, dit simplement Mark.

Harry se dépêcha d'avaler pour pouvoir demander :

- Pourquoi ? Non … Ne me dis pas que …

- Si. Elle est venue au bras de Drago. Et le tout sous le nez de mes parents … J'ai bien cru que mon père allait faire une attaque …

- Et ta mère ? Risqua Harry.

- Elle avait l'air plutôt contente, reconnut Mark.

- Mais … d'habitude, Drago vient avec sa mère …

- Oh, mais elle est là aussi. Encore plus raide que d'habitude, donc j'imagine qu'elle a également eu la surprise … Sans compter sa honte …

- Quelle honte ? Demanda Harry interloquée.

- Harry ! Les « bonnes coutumes » chez les familles sang-pur veulent qu'une jeune fille, surtout aussi jeune que Caroline, ne se montre pas à ce genre d'événement au bras d'un garçon, sauf s'il s'agit de son fiancé ou de son mari ! Alors, un Malefoy dérogeant de la sorte à l'étiquette !

- Et bien, pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose dans le bon sens, on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

La réponse d'Harry avait fusé : il trouvait cette coutume totalement désuète. Il reprit ensuite, curieux :

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta sœur depuis son anniversaire ?

- Elle m'a envoyé un hibou le jour même, m'indiquant son lieu de résidence, le nom de son copain, et le fait qu'elle comptait tout lui avouer le soir même de son anniversaire. J'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiet, mais il l'a mieux pris que je ne l'imaginait, car elle n'a pas débarqué chez nous en larmes … Elle m'a expliqué qu'ils s'étaient assez violemment disputés, mais que finalement Drago avait refusé de la laisser partir …

- Mmm … J'adore ! S'exclama Harry. Vu ce que j'ai déjà vu des débordements auxquels il s'est laissé aller devant moi et ce que tu me dis, elle le tient dans le creux de sa main la petite fouine …

Harry dut expliquer à Mark pourquoi il surnommait Drago ainsi et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux calices riaient de bon cœur, totalement inconscient du fait qu'on les attendaient pour le dîner. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et ne se préoccupaient pas le moins du monde de la foule qui gravitait autour d'eux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Severus vint se planter devant eux qu'ils prirent l'air de deux enfants pris en faute, ce qui n'était pas loin au regard de la politesse mondaine.

- A table, dit simplement Severus d'un air significatif.

- Je ne m'y fais toujours pas, chuchota Mark à Harry. Quand il prend cet air là, j'ai toujours envie de répondre « Oui, professeur. Bien professeur. ».

- Que veux-tu, dit Harry faussement désolé, il a traumatisé une génération entière au fond des cachots de Poudlard … Mais j'avoue que maintenant, ça me donnerait plutôt d'autres idées …

Le ton et l'œil d'Harry ne laissèrent aucun doute à Mark sur les idées qui pouvaient animer son ami. Obsédé ? Oui, peut-être … Mais il savait également, pour avoir été l'amant de Sven avant d'être son calice, que le lien amplifiait leur désir … Et que leurs hormones semblaient toujours aussi tempétueuses qu'à dix-huit ans …

Lorsqu'Harry vit les personnes déjà installées à côté de leurs chaises, il saisit l'ampleur du problème qui allait se poser : il avait les Torvik à sa droite, tandis que Carolina était en face de Severus, avec Drago à sa droite. Et l'air glacial du père de la jeune fille ne lui disait rien qui vaille … La conversation allait certainement se révéler compliquée … D'autant que Drago avait posé sans ambages sa main au creux des reins de sa compagne et défiait quiconque de lui faire la moindre remarque …

Severus se retourna brusquement vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

- Pas d'esclandre, vu ?

Harry se contenta d'un petit sourire en retour, qui eut pour effet de fermer encore un peu plus le visage de Severus. Heureusement, il s'aperçut que s'installait face à lui, et donc à gauche de Carolina, le professeur Dumbledore, dont les yeux pétillaient. Dès qu'ils furent assis, ce dernier entama avec M. Torvik une conversation dont ce dernier se fichait éperdument, mais dont il ne pouvait se dépêtrer poliment. Ce qui permit à Harry de discuter simplement avec Carolina sur Poudlard, les professeurs, le tournoi de Quidditch de l'année, enfin de petits sujets qui ne porteraient pas à discussion.

Quand vint le moment d'ouvrir le bal, Harry fut pris d'un amusement intérieur qui noua légèrement l'estomac de Severus : qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore en tête ? Et il se contracta encore plus lorsque son calice, en se levant, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchota :

- Je crois que je vais encore choquer la bonne société sorcière …

- Harry ! Siffla-t-il en réponse mais ce dernier avait déjà filé, non sans lui décocher l'un de ses sourires ravageurs propres à lui faire dire oui à tout. La bonne société sorcière, comme l'appelait Harry, avait bien dû prendre l'habitude de voir leur Sauveur allumer, car il n'y avait franchement pas d'autre terme, son compagnon sans aucune once de remord.

De son côté, Harry faisait le tour de sa table, déterminé. Il avait bien entendu les chuchotements qui concernaient Carolina. Certains étaient indulgents, d'autres approuvaient son attitude, mais forcément, les collets montés sang-pur s'en offusquaient. Pour Harry, ils ne supportaient simplement pas qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans se soit affranchie de la tutelle de ses parents et affirme clairement sa volonté de rester libre en toute circonstance. Non, elle n'était pas fiancée, et alors ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait participer aux réjouissances du monde sorcier ? Il eut un fin sourire lorsque le murmures s'amplifièrent dans la salle, chacun se demandant avec qui il allait ouvrir le bal cette année là. Depuis la première commémoration, il mettait un point d'honneur à ouvrir le bal avec une femme différente : après Hermione s'étaient succédées la ministre fraîchement élue Amelia Bones, puis Ginny, son ancienne professeur de métamorphose Minerva McGonagall, et l'année dernière, Tonks.

Il s'était demandé quelques jours auparavant qui il choisirait, mais maintenant … Il tendit sa main avec un grand sourire vers Carolina qu'il venait de rejoindre et dit d'un ton rieur :

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'emprunter Carolina pour une danse, Drago ?

L'ancien serpentard hocha simplement la tête. Il n'allait pas remercier Harry en plus non ? Car il savait que cette invitation permettrait à la jeune femme qui avait capturé son cœur d'asseoir sans encombre sa place dans la société sorcière. Il croisa le regard furieux du père de son amie et se permit un léger sourire moqueur qui fut immédiatement tancé par un « Drago » impérieux de Severus. Il réussit à grand-peine à se retenir, mais il avait appris à ne pas dépasser certaines limites avec son parrain ; en effet, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais dicté sa conduite, mais il restait un modèle pour Drago, et l'une des rares personnes qu'il ne souhaitait pas contrarier.

Alors que certains murmures outrés se faisaient entendre, Harry entraîna Carolina sur la piste. Après quelques mesures, il lui demanda à mi-voix :

- Ainsi, tu as réussi à rester au manoir le jour de ton anniversaire ?

- Oui, avoua Carolina en se mordant doucement les lèvres d'embarras. Mais forcément, pour une première vraie dispute, c'était intense !

- Severus l'avait vu ce midi-là, et il paraissait assez renfrogné !

- Fou de rage était plutôt le terme. Et je ne te raconte pas la journée que j'ai passée lorsque j'ai vu la Gazette le matin …

- Tu l'as un peu mérité, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Riposta Carolina. Si je lui avais dit d'emblée qui j'étais, jamais il n'aurait tenté quoi que ce soit avec moi …

- Il aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux de toi malgré ton nom ! Et je te signale que j'en connais un rayon sur le sujet car j'ai subi Severus sept ans entiers, et je suis tout de même tombé amoureux de lui … Et Mark ?

Carolina eut un sourire plus franc en répondant :

- Il m'a un peu râlé dessus par lettre interposée, mais il a fait ce soir comme s'il avait toujours su … Ce qui a encore un peu plus énervé mon père …

- Vous vous êtes donc croisés avec Drago ?

- Oui, et tout le monde a fait comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. Et Sven a l'art de ne pas laisser la conversation dériver, d'ailleurs …

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Sven est une perle de diplomatie …

Ils continuèrent à deviser gaiement en enchaînant les danses jusqu'à ce que la voix moqueuse de Severus se fasse entendre :

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui attend assez impatiemment de danser avec vous, Carolina …

Harry jeta un regard assez provocateur à Drago qui se tenait à côté de son compagnon et lui tendit la main de Carolina avec un geste assez appuyé, en disant :

- Tu attendais, peut-être ?

- Harry ! Gronda Severus. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te contrôler, hein ?

- Ah pardon ! Je me contrôle aussi bien que lui, se défendit Harry en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon.

A la fin de la soirée, l'attitude prévenante de Drago envers Carolina, ainsi que celle d'Harry avaient fait fondre le cœur des matrones présentes, qui avaient aussitôt décrété que certaines coutumes étaient bonnes à remiser. Après cet épisode, les relations commencèrent également à s'améliorer entre les deux anciens rivaux car il fut rapidement clair que Carolina avait une influence certaine sur Drago. Oh, elle ne commettait jamais l'impair d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée en public, mais Harry avait surpris certaines passes d'armes en eux qui lui faisait dire que leur vie de couple ne devait pas être de tout repos. Carolina avait passé ses aspics à Poudlard, sans pour autant renoncer à son amour pour Drago et rapidement, le service de ce dernier au ministère avait appris par cœur le calendrier des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard de Poudlardcar, ces jours-là, Drago était injoignable.

Carolina se démarqua ensuite en prenant, à son tour un poste au ministère, mais bien loin de la sphère d'influence de Drago. Et tous purent noter qu'elle commença comme simple secrétaire, et qu'elle gravissait les échelons aussi lentement que n'importe qui, simplement au rythme de son expérience. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Severus se tint à côté de son filleul quatre ans après pour leur mariage. La noce se tenait au manoir Malefoy après bien des disputes entre Carolina et son père. Ce dernier avait fini par admettre que sa benjamine puisse vivre sa vie, et, de ce fait, avait tenu à ce que leur mariage se tienne chez eux, mais le ton avait monté lorsque Carolina avait considéré comme allant de soi la venue de Mark à son mariage. M. Torvik étant resté intraitable, Carolina avait donc décrété que son mariage se tiendrait dans ce qui était devenu sa demeure. Elle avait invité tant ses parents et ses sœurs, que son frère, mais n'avait pas fait mystère qu'elle préférait que les premiers restent chez eux tandis que le dernier avait été menacé de milles maux s'il ne venait pas avec son compagnon. Et pour être certaine qu'il serait là, elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment pour leur témoin et l'avait choisi lui.

Ce mariage coïncidait avec la première naissance attendue chez Ron et Hermione. Les paris allaient bon train concernant le sexe du futur bébé, que les parents n'avaient pas voulu connaître. Du côté des Weasley, Ginny étant la seule fille née depuis des générations, tout le monde avait parié sur un garçon. Du côté des Granger, ou plus précisément de la mère d'Hermione, chaque femme n'avait mis au monde que des filles pendant plusieurs générations également. Harry attendait aussi avec impatience cette naissance car il avait été choisi pour être le parrain de ce petit bébé.

Harry s'était réfugié, comme à son habitude, dans le parc du manoir pour souffler un peu vers deux heures du matin. Il détestait toujours autant les mondanités, surtout celles-ci où toutes les grandes familles avaient été invitées. Il y avait, dans ce genre de réunion, beaucoup plus de sourires hypocrites que de sourires sincères. Soudain, le gallion qu'il avait placé dans sa poche depuis huit jours se mit à chauffer. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de sourire largement : un nouveau Weasley allait voir le jour. Hermione avait ressorti ce vieux système âgé de douze ans, le temps de l'AD … Elle y avait pensé lorsqu'Harry avait gémi tout haut que, Ron ne sachant pas se servir du téléphone, ça pourrait prendre des heures avant qu'il ne soit averti de la venue au monde du bébé. Mais avec ce système, il avait été sûr d'être prévenu à temps.

Au vu de l'heure, il décida que la réception pouvait très bien se passer de lui. Il mit plus de cinq minutes à repérer Severus en pleine discussion, très mondaine et très ironique, avec trois représentants du ministère.

- Excusez-moi, messieurs, intervint rapidement Harry. Severus, je te laisse, je suis attendu à Sainte-Mangouste.

- A cette heure-là ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais laisser quelques heures à Hermione pour se reposer ?

- Au contraire, j'ai plusieurs heures devant moi qui vont être consacrées à rassurer Ron. Hermione a décrété qu'il n'assisterait pas à la fin de l'accouchement et il faut donc que je sois là pour rester avec lui au cas où les choses se précipitent !

Severus fit la moue, mais hocha la tête.

Après avoir salué brièvement les jeunes mariés qui ne se quittaient plus, Harry transplana à Sainte-Mangouste. Il se renseigna brièvement auprès de la sorcière endormie à l'accueil et apprit que la maternité sorcière se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, au bout du couloir du service des Accidents matériels. Il poussa la porte du fond et, même s'il navait pas su pourquoi il était là, il n'aurait pu éviter de remarquer les oursons en peluches peints sur les murs qui se déplaçaient en faisant des cabrioles. Son regard accrocha aussi la grande pancarte qui proclamait :

_En ces murs, ton enfant va ouvrir pour la première fois les yeux sur le monde_

_Ne panique pas_

_Ne t'affole pas_

_Tous les bébés sont têtus_

_Ce sont eux qui décident quand ils veulent venir au monde._

_Pas toi._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'une sorcière, habillée de vert comme tout le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste, venait à sa rencontre.

- Ah, M. Potter, dit-elle aussitôt. Vous êtes impatiemment attendus dans la salle Lucinda Bonham.

- Le bébé est là ? Demanda avidement Harry.

- Oh non ! Je crois que Mme Weasley en a encore pour un moment, mais je ne suis pas sûre que …

- Ron arrive à tenir ces heures-là, acheva Harry avec un sourire.

Il parcourut rapidement le couloir pour trouver la bonne porte. Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir lorsqu'il se rappela brutalement de quelque chose : pour un accouchement, une femme devait bien être nue, non ? Alors … Enfin, il adorait Hermione, mais n'avait pas la moindre intention de la voir dans le plus simple appareil …

Alors il frappa deux petits coups rapidement, et entendit la voix d'Hermione lui crier d'entrer.

- Ah enfin, l'accueillit-elle agacée. Tu en as mis le temps ! Oh, mais ne fais pas cette tête là, je suis parfaitement visible dans cette mocheté de tenue d'hôpital.

Harry soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Effectivement, Hermione était recouverte par une chemise verte et ses jambes étaient recouvertes par un drap. Il la vit tout à coup se mordre les lèvres et fermer les yeux pendant de longues secondes tandis que Ron pâlissait alors qu'il se faisait broyer la main. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux en grimaçant et reprit :

- Je l'ai sentie passée celle-là !

- Moi-aussi, croassa Ron en se massant la main.

- Tu étais où Harry ? Pesta Hermione. Ca fait des heures que je t'ai envoyé le signal !

Harry savait reconnaître à son ton toute l'anxiété d'Hermione devant cette situation qui la dépassait. Oh, elle avait lu tous les livres existants sur la grossesse et l'accouchement, seulement voilà : entre ce qui est écrit dans un livre, et la réalité … Il y a souvent un pas que les bébés refusent allègrement de franchir, nés ou pas.

Trois heures passèrent lentement, entrecoupées de sortie de la salle pour Harry le temps que le médicomage examine Hermione, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, le bébé semble être prêt pour sortir. Harry dut retenir Ron à la sortie de la salle, car ses jambes flanchèrent rien qu'à cette annonce et les minutes commencèrent à s'écouler, interminables. Il leur était impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit car Hermione n'émettait pas une plainte. Harry l'avait vu maintes fois fermer les yeux et pincer les lèvres sous la douleur, mais pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Vingt-cinq longues minutes après, enfin, il entendirent la plainte rageuse d'un nourrisson furieux de se retrouver dans le froid.

- Il est né, balbutia Ron. Il est né.

Et, sans prévenir, il s'écroula sur le sol, évanoui. Juste à ce moment, l'infirmière, qui était entrée vingt minutes plus tôt dans la salle, ouvrit la porte avec le sourire et dit :

- Le papa peut venir. Ah, je vois, dit-elle en avisant la forme allongée par terre, bon, puisque le papa n'est pas disponible, vous devez être le parrain, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sans plus se préoccuper de Ron.

- Je … oui …. mais, balbutia Harry dont le regard courrait de l'infirmière à son ami.

- Alors, vous venez et vous baignez le bébé ! Le papa aura son tour lorsqu'il sera remis de ses émotions. Ca ne sert à rien de le réveiller maintenant, ajouta-t-elle doucement, le choc et la joie le ferait s'évanouir à nouveau. Quand il reprendra lui-même ses esprits, je m'en occuperai. En attendant, vous avez un bébé à baigner, M. Potter.

- Mais … je … enfin … je …

- Harry ! Croassa Hermione d'une voix épuisée. Où est Ron ?

- Votre mari n'a pas supporté le bonheur de la naissance, ma chère Mme Weasley dit l'infirmière d'un ton joyeux. Alors c'est le parrain du bébé qui va le baigner pour la première fois …

- C'est bien, soupira Hermione en fermant les yeux.

Mais non ce n'était pas bien hurla Harry intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait lui sur le bain des nouveaux-nés ? Rien ! Mais rien du tout ! Et s'il le noyait ? Pensa-t-il soudain avec angoisse alors qu'il obéissait sans même s'en rendre compte à l'infirmière qui lui avait fait signe d'enlever sa robe de soirée.

Il tenta de protester lorsqu'elle lui tendit une robe verte après lui avoir signifié de relever ses manches, mais la plainte rageuse du bébé qui se tortillait sur la large table, examiné par le médicomage couvrit tous ses arguments.

- Parfait, dit le médicomage avec un grand sourire, ce petit bonhomme est en parfaite santé, un bon bain, un gros câlin et il devrait s'apaiser.

- Allez, M. Potter, à vous, dit l'infirmière d'une voix amusée. Mettez votre main gauche sous sa tête, avec vos doigts sous son épaule, l'autre sous les fesses et hop ! A l'eau le bonhomme !

Harry déglutit péniblement avant de tenter de faire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous la tête du bébé, il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût : le bébé était visqueux à souhait.

- Eh oui, M. Potter, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a besoin d'un bon bain ?

En plus d'être visqueux, il … mais il saignait ! Harry s'en aperçut avec horreur, mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil paniqué à l'infirmière, celle-ci lui répondit d'un ton indulgent :

- M. Potter, une naissance ne va pas sans un peu de sang, mais c'est Mme Weasley qui a saigné, pas le bébé ! Allez, M. Potter, une main sous les fesses et vous le plongez dans l'eau ! Vous attendez quoi ? Que ce bonhomme nous perce les tympans ?

Effectivement, le bébé n'avait pas cessé de clamer son inconfort et le niveau sonore augmentait. Harry serra les dents et passa avec précaution sa main droite sous les fesses gluantes du bébé et constata avec horreur qu'il devait soulever le bébé sur au moins cinquante centimètres pour atteindre la baignoire.

- M. Potter, ce bébé ne fait que trois kilos et demi, vous devriez arriver à le soulever ! Se moqua gentiment l'infirmière qui ne levait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider.

Avec ses jambes qui tremblaient ? Harry n'en était pas si sûr. Mais bon, il se rappela qu'il était censé avoir du courage, raffermit sa prise sur le bébé qui s'époumonait, et entreprit, avec une lenteur digne d'un escargot, de se déplacer vers la baignoire.

Le trajet lui sembla interminable, mais enfin, ses mains tenant le bébé se retrouvèrent au dessus de l'eau. Il les abaissa lentement et il lui sembla qu'un miracle se faisait sous ses yeux : au fur et à mesure où il immergeait le bébé dans l'eau, ce dernier arrêtait de crier.

- Maintenant, vous lui lâchez les fesses, M. Potter, votre autre main maintient sa tête hors de l'eau et vous allez le laver.

L'infirmière avait abandonné toute trace de moquerie et parlé doucement en tendant une grosse éponge à Harry. Il sursauta néanmoins lorsqu'il l'entendit reprendre :

- M. Rogue, maintenant que vous savez que votre compagnon était juste paniqué à l'idée de porter une lourde charge de moins de quatre kilos, je vous prierai de sortir de la pièce.

Hein ? Harry faillit en lâcher le bébé dans l'eau en relevant la tête. Effectivement, Severus se tenait devant lui, à la fois exaspéré et amusé. Et il grimaça lorsque son compagnon lui dit :

- Tu as intérêt à ne plus paniquer autant à l'idée de baigner une crevette Harry, j'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment grave !

- Désolé, répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante, mais …

- Et pourquoi …

- M. Rogue, coupa l'infirmière, veuillez sortir de cette pièce maintenant ! Tonna le médicomage. Et tant que vous êtes là, occupez-vous du papa et renvoyez-le lui, au contraire, dans cette pièce !

Harry ne vit pas Severus fustiger le médicomage du regard, pas plus qu'il ne le vit sortir. Son regard était ancré dans celui du bébé, tellement semblable à celui de sa mère. Le petit garçon, car Harry ne pouvait plus avoir de doute, semblait enfin heureux d'être dans l'eau chaude. Malgré tout, l'infirmière pressait une éponge dans sa main pour qu'il termine de nettoyer le bébé, ce qu'il fit avec de grandes précautions. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait briser ce tout petit rien qu'en lui soulevant les bras. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus que Ron le regardait faire quelques secondes avant de rejoindre sa femme. Il ne se rendit pas non plus compte qu'une fois le bébé lavé, sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire.

Néanmoins, son sourire s'effaça dès qu'il sortit le bébé de l'eau sous l'injonction de l'infirmière. En effet ce dernier semblait fort incommodé par la fraîcheur relative de l'air ambiant et le faisait savoir bruyamment. Harry prit moins de temps à le ramener sur la table maintenant recouverte d'une serviette moelleuse, dans laquelle il s'empressa de l'emmailloter, instinctivement.

- Allez, M. Potter, ne traînez pas, il ne sera content que lorsqu'il sera habillé, conseilla alors l'infirmière.

Habillé ? Mais … Il devait juste le laver, non ? Il ne savait pas comment …

- Séchez-le, M. Potter ! Et n'oubliez aucun pli !

Bon, apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix. Il commença donc à sécher le vermisseau qui s'époumonait devant lui. Les plis, elle avait dit ! Mais comment il faisait, lui, alors que le bébé recroquevillait ses bras et ses jambes sur lui en hurlant ?

- Tirez-lui doucement sur les bras et les jambes pour pouvoir le sécher entièrement, M. Potter ! Il ne va pas vous mordre et vous ne lui ferez pas mal !

Harry la foudroya du regard, déglutit péniblement, attrapa une main minuscule et tira lentement, la peur au ventre, pour allonger le bras. Bon, les hurlements n'augmentaient pas, c'était toujours ça.

Il était en sueur lorsque l'infirmière lui dit enfin :

- Bon maintenant, passez à l'habillage ! La couche d'abord.

La … couche ? Mais comment ça se met une couche ?

Heureusement, l'infirmière vint à son secours sans un mot et guida ses mains pour mettre la couche sous les fesses du bébé, elle mit ensuite trois gouttes d'une potion verte sur ce qui serait plus tard le nombril du bébé, et lui montra comment fermer la couche correctement. Elle continua à le guider pour enfiler au petit une pièce de vêtement totalement inconnue à Harry : pour lui, ça ressemblait à un tee-shirt à manches longues, qui disposait en plus de pressions à fermer entre les jambes du bébé. Et il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon lorsque le bébé se retrouva habillé d'un petit pyjama vert et blanc. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix fatiguée d'Hermione qui lui dit :

- Tu n'en es tiré comme un chef, Harry ! Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'une chose à faire …

Alors qu'Harry paniquait déjà, elle se contenta de sourire en tendant les bras :

- Me l'amener …

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant. Avec un peu plus d'assurance, il cala le bébé au creux de son bras et se déplaça avec précautions jusqu'à son amie qui reposait désormais dans un lit refait. Ils tâtonnèrent un peu tous les deux pour glisser le bébé dans les bras d'Hermione, mais finirent par y arriver. Harry se recula aussitôt pour laisser de la place à Ron qui n'avait guère vu son bébé. Son ami avait repris des couleurs et il vit toute une palette d'émotions passer sur son visage alors qu'il contemplait son fils blotti dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

Harry comprit qu'il était temps qu'il se retire et qu'il leur laisse l'intimité indispensables à de tous jeunes parents. Il se retira sans bruit, sans dire un mot, et retrouva Severus qui attendait patiemment adossé au mur dans le couloir, une jambe relevée.

- Alors ? Dit-il amusé. Il est propre ?

- Propre, habillé et dans les bras de sa mère, soupira Harry. Mais si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait lorsque Hermione m'a donné le gallion … Je crois que je l'aurai égaré et attendu que Ron nous joigne par cheminée !

- Et c'est à moi que tu veux faire croire ça ? Rétorqua Severus en lui indiquant la sortie. Oh certes, ta panique m'a obligée à transplaner, mais tu as tout de même bien apprécié de prendre soin de ce bébé !

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais finit par acquiescer lentement. Il touchait là du bout du doigt son seul regret concernant son union avec Severus : les enfants.

Severus, de son côté, savait pertinemment cette envie qui travaillait son calice depuis qu'il avait appris la grossesse d'Hermione. Et, sans rien dire, il avait commencé à y réfléchir. Son passé et sa nature ne le poussaient pas réellement à avoir envie d'élever un enfant. Mais ils étaient deux. Et il se devait de tenir compte des aspirations d'Harry. Est-ce que ce serait si difficile que ça d'élever un bambin ? Oh bien sûr, pendant plusieurs années, il faudrait revoir leurs habitudes, en particulier celle de faire l'amour à l'envie à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, et dans n'importe quelle pièce de la maison. Leur temps libre serait nettement amputé par les soins et l'attention à donner à un enfant, mais … cette envie qu'il avait ressentie dans le lien … Il ne pouvait simplement la mettre de côté et l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry regrette la moindre chose dans leur union … Mais il n'allait pas non plus le pousser dans cette direction ; il allait simplement attendre qu'Harry lui fasse part de ce désir …

* * *

RAR  
Tinkerbell Snape : effectivement, enfin Ron et Hermione sont ensemble. Et après quelques années, Harry sait tout de même comment s'y prendre avec Severus pour le manipuler ! Au moisn un peu !

adenoide : euh … terminé ma fic sur un autre site ??? Mais …. euh. … elle n'est pas terminée, du moins pas encore tout à fait …

ElamRogue : comme tu peux constater, Hermione et Ron ont un fils désormais …

caro06 : j'ai décidé effectivement de vous donner un chapitre pour le premier grand pont.

jenni944 : merci beaucoup de ce support inconditionnel !

grispoil : merci beaucoup. Comme tu peux voir, un serpentard peut tout céder …

yumeni : tu vois ? Elle est bonne ma punition contre les caprices ? Ca marche très bien chez moi … Et je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu malgré son calme ..

oceanesubby : il n'y a plus qu'un seul gros sujet à faire, et ensuite je tire le rideau !

katerine 17 : pas de souci, la rencontre est prévue pour bientôt …. Et oui, je pense écrire autre chose après …

verite : je suis toujours heureuse de voir des nouveaux pseudos ! Effectivement, certains autres mettent en place des aventures vampire/calice, et j'en suis très heureuse !

petite grenouille : merci beaucoup des compliments

ad : effectivement, en quelques années, Harry a mûri, mais c'est normal, non ?

neverland : je suis heureuse que tu aies finalement pu tout lire et que ça continue à te plaire.

jemswolf BlackPotterSnape : merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Et je suis bien contente d'avoir pu te rendre le sourire …

neverland : je trouve qu'en se cherchant ainsi, ils restent fidèles à eux-même …


	41. Magia videatur

_Chapitre 41 : Magia videatur _

**Encore une fois, u n grand merci à Ishtar205 pour son aide lors de la création du nouveau sort !**

Un an plus tard, Harry quittait à regret le petit Killian Weasley qui venait de fêter sa première bougie. Mais le petit homme dormait, épuisé, dans son petit lit dans lequel son parrain l'avait adroitement couché. En effet, le petit garçon avait pris cette habitude, ô combien agréable pour Harry et ô combien reposante pour ses parents, d'exiger que ce soit son parrain qui s'occupe entièrement de lui lorsqu'il était présent. Hermione et Ron étant assez pris par leur carrière, il était assez fréquent depuis les deux mois du garçon, qu'il passe des journées, et même un week-end par mois chez son parrain, ce qui avait contribué à forger une relation très complice entre les deux.

Au départ, Severus avait bien haussé un sourcil, mais il s'était également habitué au petit garçon, et ce dernier semblait l'avoir élu, lui, le vampire, comme berceuse attitrée lorsqu'il était fatigué. Il était ainsi fréquent pour Harry, lorsqu'ils le gardaient, de voir Killian se diriger à quatre pattes vers Severus, se débrouiller pour grimper sur lui sans aide, et s'endormir dans l'étreinte du vampire. Severus avait bien soupiré plusieurs fois en constatant le manège, mais jamais il n'avait refusé le câlin au petit garçon. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il s'entraîne, non ?

Harry avait fini par lui avouer, à voix haute, cette envie qu'il ressentait et ils avaient réfléchi tous les deux aux possibilités qui s'offraient à eux : en Angleterre, ils pouvaient payer une mère porteuse, ou bien avoir recours à l'adoption. Après assez peu d'hésitation, ils s'étaient décidés plutôt pour l'adoption, pour donner une chance à un enfant de connaître une famille, même si celle-ci était atypique. Leur gros souci était qu'il n'y avait pas d'orphelinat sorcier. En effet, lorsqu'un enfant sorcier perdait ses parents, il avait généralement de la famille pour prendre soin de lui, ou bien il était placé par le ministère dans une famille sorcière déjà établie, mais ce cas restait extrêmement rare.

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas parcourir les orphelinats anglais en lançant sur chaque enfant le nouveau sort _Magia videatur_ qui permettait de détecter si la personne visée était sorcière ou non ? Alors Harry épluchait avec encore plus d'ardeur les journaux moldus spécialisés dans les ragots en tous genres pour savoir si un fait censé être sensationnel concernant un enfant était relaté. Et en ce lendemain d'anniversaire, il tomba sur un petit article intitulé « _Le mystère de la peluche volante_ » :

_Hier soir, dans la petite ville de Little Whinging, dans le Surrey, s'est déroulé un phénomène pour le moins étrange, comme nous raconte Mr Prentice : « Je revenais de faire une course, lorsque j'ai croisé mon voisin Mr Dursley, qui se promenait avec sa femme et son petit-fils. Lorsque je suis arrivé à leur hauteur, le petit, qui était dans sa poussette, a fait tomber son petit lion en peluche par terre. Bien entendu, il s'est aussitôt mis à pleurer, mais, alors que sa grand-mère se précipitait pour lui ramasser son jouet, au moment où elle allait s'en emparer, la peluche est montée d'elle-même dans les bras du petit garçon. Et ce manège a recommencé plusieurs fois sous mes yeux. »._

_Mr Dursley, qui a été contacté à ce sujet, a été catégorique : « Mon voisin imagine des choses absurdes. Mon petit fils adore jeter ses affaires par terre pour que ma femme les lui ramasse. Rien de plus. C'est un petit garçon tout à fait normal »._

Cette dernière phrase fit tiquer Harry. Pourquoi donc son oncle avait précisément utilisé ce mot là, normal ? Il dut laisser l'article de côté pour partir sur le terrain avec Peter, mais toute la journée, il resta tracassé par cette phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Le soir venu, il se plongea dans des recherches informatiques sur tout ce qui concernait les Dursley et Little Whinging. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il fronçait les sourcils. Son cousin Dudley était plus que connu des services de police pour diverses violences commises sur des jeunes du quartier. Mais il resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vit le titre du dernier dossier le concernant « Affaire Anna Frings – Assassinat ». Il déglutit péniblement en parcourant rapidement le dossier : son cousin était en prison depuis quatre mois pour le meurtre de ce qui semblait être sa petite amie à l'époque ; il l'avait rouée de coups. Il comparaîtrait le mois prochain devant le tribunal. Et son fils de dix mois avait été confié à la garde de ses grands-parents …

Harry méditait devant son ordinateur en ressassant ces informations lorsqu'un « plop » le fit sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda simplement Severus.

- Un article et les informations que j'ai eu de la base de données, répondit simplement Harry. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure …

- C'est ce que je constate. Tu as encore besoin d'informations ici, ou tu peux m'expliquer à la maison ?

Severus maîtrisait à peu près le concept de la base de données, après de longues explications fournies par Harry et après plusieurs démonstrations in situ. De la sorte, il n'était plus étonné du langage d'Harry et arrivait à le comprendre. Il le regarda donc ranger ses affaires mélangeant habilement coups de baguette pour que les dossiers regagnent leur place et la fameuse souris de l'ordinateur pour éteindre l'engin.

Severus avait transplané pour une raison toute simple : Harry n'était pas en avance, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème, il était surtout tracassé intérieurement. Un mélange diffus d'angoisse et d'excitation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il le laissa lui expliquer les fruits de ses recherches pendant et après leur dîner, puis il finit par dire :

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Hormis que ton cousin soit accusé de meurtre ?

- Le petit garçon, répondit simplement Harry.

- Et bien ? Il va être éduqué par ses grands-parents ? Bon, ce ne sont peut-être pas des parents exemplaires, mais, d'un autre côté, ils ne sont pas responsables des actes de leur fils !

- Ca, ça reste à démontrer, rétorqua Harry. Attend une petite seconde : tu crois que j'étais le seul à être le punching-ball de Dudley quand il était petit ? Et tu crois que c'est vraiment être des parents corrects que de laisser son fils taper sur son cousin à l'envie ? Qu'ils n'ont pas préparé le terrain de la violence ? Ils lui ont laissé croire que quand on veut quelque chose, il suffit de l'acheter ou de taper pour l'avoir ! Tu crois vraiment que …

- Non, bien sûr que non, coupa Severus en attirant son calice contre lui pour le calmer, mais chacun a aussi son caractère de base. Tu n'as pas dévié comme lui, alors que tu avais cet exemple de violence pendant les dix premières années de ta vie.

- Et si jamais c'est un sorcier ? Que M. Prentice a bien vu et qu'il lançait un accio, ou l'équivalent bébé, sur sa peluche ? Il aura droit au placard également ? A servir de punching-ball à oncle Vernon ? De bête de somme de tante Petunia ? Sans compter qu'ils ne seront même pas effrayés par d'éventuelles menaces d'Albus cette fois !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu te fais un film là, pour reprendre une expression moldue justement ?

Harry se rembrunit et n'ajouta rien, mais Severus sentait que son inquiétude n'était pas apaisée pour autant.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry ruminait toujours et Severus en était particulièrement agacé. D'autant qu'à chaque fois qu'il mettait le sujet de conversation sur le tapis, son calice le rabrouait sans vraiment prendre de gants. C'était donc un mercredi, juste après le déjeuner, qu'Harry et ses collègues reçurent un appel urgent de la brigade de l'enfance située trois étages plus bas. Ces derniers avaient reçu un appel inquiétant des policiers de Little Whinging, eux-mêmes appelés par Mme Vinca, habitante du 7, Privet Drive. Celle-ci s'angoissait pour ses voisins d'en face, car toutes les vitres de leur maison venait de voler en éclats. Les policiers qui s'étaient déplacés, avaient constaté le phénomène, mais n'avaient pu pénétrer dans la maison, ni par la porte, ni même par les fenêtres fracassées, car ils semblaient repoussés par un mur invisible.

Dès qu'Harry entendit cela, il empoigna son blouson et jeta à la cantonade :

- J'y vais ! J'emmène Allan avec moi !

- J'appelle les Oubliators, dit aussitôt Peter avant de questionner aussitôt. Harry ! Pourquoi tu te précipites tant que ça ?

- Plus tard, jeta ce dernier en attrapant sans ménagement le bras de son collègue pour transplaner.

Dans certains cas d'urgence, ils avaient appris à leurs collègues moldus à se laisser transplaner. Harry atterrit directement dans le jardin du 4, Privet Drive dont il se souvenait parfaitement. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé, et était toujours aussi bien entretenu. Il ne se soucia pas des exclamations des badauds qui se pressaient derrière le cordon de policiers, les oubliators feraient leur travail par la suite.

Il grimaça en voyant l'état des fenêtres : toutes les vitres des deux étages de la maison étaient brisées, sa tante et son oncle allaient en faire une jaunisse … La porte résista à une tentative d'ouverture normale, mais s'ouvrit sous un puissant Alohomora. Harry dut rapidement ériger un bouclier autour de lui et de son collègue car tous les objets susceptibles de voler dans l'entrée le faisaient, donc les vêtements et autres parapluies dansaient la sarabande.

- Eh bien, souffla Allan, tu sais à quoi t'attendre ?

- Ca s'appelle la magie instinctive, grogna Harry en retour. Les jeunes enfants l'utilisent seulement en cas de danger, normalement …

- Tu me sembles bien renseigné, dis-moi …

- J'ai lu un article la semaine dernière qui parlait de phénomènes bizarre autour d'un petit garçon, précisément par ici …

- Ce que je me demande, continua Allan qui s'accrochait à Harry pour être dans le bouclier avec lui, c'est comment tu connaissais si bien l'endroit où atterrir …

- C'est la maison où j'ai vécu après la mort de mes parents, siffla Harry entre ses dents. Tu vas être heureux, tu vas faire la connaissance de mon oncle et de ma tante. Pour mon cousin, tu attendras, il est en prison. Le salon, la source de magie est au salon, ajouta-t-il après avoir pointé sa baguette sur toutes les portes.

Il lui fallut un Alohomora encore plus puissant pour parvenir à ouvrir la porte qui menait au salon et ce qu'il vit le cloua d'abord un instant sur place : son oncle, qui avait encore dû prendre du poids depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, secouait de toutes ses forces un petit enfant, le visage rubicond. Il semblait en revanche avoir été réduit au silence … La tante Petunia était pétrifiée à l'autre bout du salon, mais ne semblait pas vouloir faire un pas pour défendre l'enfant qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

Visiblement à bout de nerfs, l'oncle Vernon projeta soudainement de toutes ses forces l'enfant en direction du mur opposé. Harry n'eut que le temps de lancer un Accio en direction de l'enfant alors qu'il entendait l'exclamation horrifiée de son collègue derrière lui. Comme au ralenti, il vit le petit garçon revenir à grande vitesse vers lui. Il n'avait même pas le temps de lâcher sa baguette. Il ne put que tendre les bras en avant pour attraper ce petit bonhomme du mieux qu'il pouvait, en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Plutôt que d'obliger le petit corps à venir heurter le sien, au moment où il le sentit contre ses doigts, il bascula volontairement vers l'arrière, pour laisser le temps à ses bras d'amortir la chute. Il s'effondra contre son collègue qui le retint du mieux qu'il le put.

Il avait réussi à attraper l'enfant par le torse, une main de chaque côté. Il le cala rapidement contre lui, ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude avec Killian et s'efforça de lui sourire pour le rassurer et ainsi apaiser la tempête d'objets qui continuait à faire rage.

- Chut, dit-il d'une voix apaisante. C'est terminé maintenant … Tu peux te calmer … Plus personne ne portera la main sur toi, ni te fera mal, maintenant … C'est joli ce que tu fais en soulevant les objets, continua-t-il en montrant la pièce, mais ça fait du désordre, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry avait pris l'habitude de parler tout à fait normalement à Killian, et il faisait de même pour ce petit garçon qui avait la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait de peur. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Severus avait également transplané quand il avait perçu sa rage, puis sa panique, entraînant à sa suite Kingsley. Ils avaient atterri tous les deux en position de combat, terrifiant un peu plus la tante Petunia et l'oncle Vernon.

Tout à coup, la tempête s'arrêta dans la pièce alors que le petit garçon posait sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Harry. Il semblait avoir compris que cette homme-là n'avait pas d'intention mauvaise envers lui. Mais, bien entendu, à cet instant, l'oncle Vernon retrouva toute sa voix et vociféra immédiatement :

- Sortez ! Sortez de chez moi !

- Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Severus d'une voix glaciale en le fusillant du regard. Harry ! Explications ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar et où on est d'abord ?

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre car l'oncle Vernon s'en chargea à sa place en le pointant du doigt :

- Vous êtes chez moi ! Et ce monstre va déguerpir immédiatement après avoir lâché mon petit fils !

- Je me disais bien que ce type me disait quelque chose, dit Kingsley d'un ton dégoûté. C'est son oncle, précisa-t-il à Severus en pointant Harry.

- Je vois, dit simplement ce dernier. Mais, ça n'explique pas le bazar ! Harry, vas-tu enfin ouvrir la bouche !

Mais ce dernier continua à l'ignorer, occupé à faire prendre au petit garçon exténué une position confortable dans ses bras.

- Severus, toussota Allan, Harry a parlé de magie instinctive concernant de jeunes enfants en danger en arrivant ici …

Après un instant, Severus pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant et dit :

- _Magia videatur !_

Une lumière dorée fila vers le petit corps et un halo l'entoura immédiatement. Il dura environ cinq secondes de cette même couleur avant de s'évanouir.

- C'est un sorcier, conclut simplement Severus. Maintenant, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est qu'est-ce qui a conduit un enfant si jeune à employer autant de magie que ça pour se défendre …

Le ton était clairement accusateur et son regard noir semblait ratatiner l'oncle Vernon sur place.

- Ce gamin est insupportable, bredouilla ce dernier, perdant toutes couleurs.

- Aucune bêtise ne justifie le traitement que j'ai vu quand je suis entré dans cette pièce, coupa brutalement Allan dont le visage avenant n'était plus aimable du tout. Surtout sur un enfant qui ne semble même pas avoir un an.

- Il a dix mois, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante de rage.

L'enfant s'était endormi dans ses bras, exténué par ce qu'il venait de vivre et il semblait clair qu'Harry allait vouloir régler ses comptes à l'oncle Vernon.

- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? Cracha l'oncle Vernon.

- Parce que je lis la presse moldue, rétorqua Harry entre ses dents. Il semble bien que ce garçon fasse encore plus de magie instinctive que moi à son âge ! Ce qui en dit long sur le degré de protection qu'il doit déployer !

- C'est impossible, éructa oncle Vernon, mon petit fils ne sera jamais un dégénéré comme toi !

Alors qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte pour continuer, Severus dit d'un ton glacial :

- Je vous ai déjà demandé de vous taire ! Je ne le répéterai pas !

A ces mots, oncle Vernon perdit toutes ses couleurs et referma sa bouche.

- Bonne idée, dit Kingsley d'un ton badin à son adresse. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à me retrouver dans la même pièce que Severus s'il explose de rage ! Ah, Mme Dursley, dit-il d'un ton amusé, j'imagine que vous avez reconnu votre neveu ?

Celle-ci était trop terrifiée pour faire autre chose que de hocher la tête.

- Alors on va faire simple : votre neveu est le calice de l'homme en noir qui est devant vous, et qui est donc un vampire. Ne faites pas cette tête, les vampires existent réellement et se nourrissent effectivement de sang humain. En l'occurrence, ils préfèrent le sang de leur propre calice. Et lorsque ce dernier est rage, le vampire l'est encore plus et fait tout son possible pour supprimer la source d'énervement de son calice. Alors …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que tante Petunia avait glissé, évanouie, au sol.

- Bon, un problème de moins. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Pour l'enfant ?

- Il va falloir le confier aux services sociaux, dit Allan d'une voix soucieuse. Enfin, sauf si on trouve de la famille et … Une seconde, là ! Sa famille … mais c'est toi, Harry ! Hop, l'affaire est emballée, lui, dit-il en pointant oncle Vernon, c'est direction le poste pour maltraitance, elle … bah, j'en toucherai un mot aux policiers en faction, et le bonhomme, il vient de trouver sa nouvelle famille !

Harry était soufflé : est-ce qu'il comprenait bien ce qu'Allan lui proposait ? Un espoir fou s'insinua dans son cœur, mais … après quelques secondes, il regarda Severus.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en soupirant, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, pour le simple bonheur de son calice. D'autant plus que l'enfant semblait avoir adopté le jeune homme en un temps record.

- Une seule chose, dit-il d'une voix lasse, comment tu vas expliquer ça aux services sociaux ? Et son père ? Et la famille de sa mère ?

- On verra les détails au bureau, dit Allan en haussant les épaules, dès que vous m'y emmènerez, évidemment !

- C'est hors de question, beugla oncle Vernon. C'est mon petit fils et il ne sera pas un dégénéré !

- Ca suffit ! Siffla Severus en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Il me paraît clair que vous êtes totalement inapte à élever un enfant sorcier, quand bien même vous le seriez pour un enfant normal, ce qui me paraît douteux. Votre petit-fils est un sorcier, et il sera éduqué comme tel ! Et si vous ouvrez ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre la bouche, je vous préviens que je fais raconter à votre neveu par le menu son enfance ici et que vous me paierez personnellement chaque injustice, vu ?

Il avait ponctué la fin de sa tirade d'un coup de poignet qui fit paraître une éruption de furoncles sur les mains d'oncle Vernon, qui se mit aussitôt à hurler à la mort.

- Je vous avais prévenu ! Harry ! Commence par me montrer le placard où tu dormais avant de recevoir ta lettre de Poudlard …

- Enlevez-moi ça, éructa oncle Vernon sous l'air placide de Kingsley et l'air mi-navré, mi-amusé d'Allan.

Un second coup de baguette plus tard, oncle Vernon se retrouva avec des oreilles de la taille de celles d'un éléphant et Severus murmura :

- Avec ça, vous allez peut-être pouvoir entendre ce que je vais vous répéter à nouveau : taisez-vous !

- Severus, intervint lentement Kingsley. Je comprends que tu puisse avoir quelques griefs à l'encontre de M. Dursley, surtout qu'Harry a été élevé par eux, mais … je pense qu'il serait sage que tu t'arrêtes là … Harry, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que tu partes maintenant d'ici …

Kingsley déglutit péniblement en voyant le regard de pure rage que lui lança Harry, mais il ne faiblit pas. Ses deux collègues auraient de réels ennuis s'ils se laissaient déborder par leurs émotions … Et ttrès franchement, il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un vampire dont le calice est hors de lui … Il ne dit néanmoins rien, lorsque oncle Vernon se retrouva affublé d'une jolie queue de cheval rose, plantée au sommet de son crâne qui se dégarnissait. Ni Harry, ni Severus n'avaient bougé leur baguette, il pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de la magie instinctive du petit garçon, non ? Severus fit ensuite un signe de tête significatif vers Harry et ce dernier transplana sans hésiter vers son bureau moldu où il fut aussitôt le centre de l'attention de ses collègues en revenant avec le petit garçon dans les bras.

- C'est le fils de mon cousin, expliqua-t-il simplement, et oui, je savais exactement où je partais tout à l'heure.

- Alors il n'est pas sorcier ? Demanda James.

- Oh que si, il l'est, rétorqua sombrement Harry. Je ne sais pas si sa mère l'était ou non, mais lui l'est sans aucun doute. Il a ravagé la maison de ses grands-parents, donc de mon oncle et de ma tante, parce que, justement, mon oncle le secouait dans tous les sens pour qu'il arrête de faire de la magie …

- Et quand il dit secouer, ajouta Allan qui venait d'arriver, transplané par Severus, c'est au delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer, et il a lancé le gamin vers le mur ! Harry a juste eu le temps de le faire revenir vers lui pour amortir sa chute … Je pense d'ailleurs, Harry, que tu ferais bien de montrer le petit à un médecin, car un enfant secoué peut avoir de très graves séquelles …

Harry sentit immédiatement son cœur se serrer et il transplana sans ajouter un mot.

Il se hâta à grands pas vers la secrétaire chargée de l'accueil à Sainte-Mangouste et jeta un bref :

- Auror Potter. Je viens voir le médicomage Weasley. C'est urgent. Et pas un mot, vu ?

- Bi … bien, balbutia la secrétaire en blêmissant devant le Sauveur.

Le ton avait été suffisamment dur pour l'inciter à l'obéissance. Les secrétaires d'accueil de l'hôpital s'étaient passé le mot : lorsque l'auror Potter arrivait, il fallait suivre deux règles. La première, c'était prévenir la médicomage Weasley de toute urgence et quoi qu'elle soit entrain de faire, l'auror refusant d'être soigné par qui que ce soit d'autre, ensuite, il fallait prier toutes les divinités pour que l'auror Rogue ne transplane pas à sa suite …

Harry grimpa les escaliers le plus vite qu'il le put sans secouer l'enfant qu'il portait. Arrivé au quatrième étage, il ne se préoccupa pas du panneau « Entrée interdite » qui tentait de dissuader les visiteurs et s'engouffra vers le bureau d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait eu à le soigner à quelques reprises depuis qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital, car il refusait de laisser une quelconque autre personne le toucher.

- Mais enfin qui … Harry, s'exclama cette dernière en constatant l'identité de celui qui venait de faire irruption brutalement dans son bureau. Qu'est-ce …

- Il faut que tu examines le bébé, Hermione. Je te raconterai après …

Hermione passa immédiatement en mode professionnel lorsqu'Harry lui narra succinctement les raisons qui lui faisaient demander cet examen. Elle lança bon nombre de sorts sur l'enfant, l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de déclarer, soulagée :

- Tout a l'air normal. Son cerveau ne semble pas avoir été affecté, ou plus exactement, sa magie l'a complètement protégé, ce qui la rend assez instable pour l'instant. Il faudra s'attendre à d'autres actes de magie spontanée tant qu'il ne sera pas tranquillisé … Et je te donnerai une potion à glisser dans son prochain biberon lorsqu'il se réveillera. Ceci dit, il devrait dormir un bon moment, compte-tenu de la débauche d'énergie dont il a fait preuve …

Harry soupira longuement, rassuré. Hermione fit apparaître du néant une couche propre pour le petit garçon qui semblait bien maigre à Harry.

Il finit par dire après avoir rhabillé le petit garçon sans qu'il ne se manifeste :

- Il est fin non ?

- Oui, avoua Hermione, mais ça ne veut rien dire, Harry. C'est peut-être dans sa nature d'être un peu moins rondouillard que Killian. Il est dans la norme cependant, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Maintenant, je voudrai que tu m'expliques, pourquoi est-ce toi qui t'occupes de lui ?

- Nous allons l'adopter avec Severus. Après tout, je fais partie de sa famille …

- Et si ils trouvent de la famille du côté de sa mère ? Demanda doucement Hermione qui avait bien remarqué le désir d'enfant de son ami depuis la naissance de son propre fils.

- Elle n'en avait pas, répondit Harry qui tenait sa connaissance de l'enquête concernant son cousin.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

- Merci pour tout, Hermione, remercia chaleureusement Harry.

- Je sais que tu as l'habitude de Killian, mais n'hésites pas à me contacter si tu as un doute concernant … Mais au fait, c'est quoi son prénom ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Mais j'imagine que Severus aura trouvé quand je vais rentrer …

- Il sera content ? Je veux dire, d'avoir un enfant à élever ?

- On en avait discuté, et il y était prêt. Il voulait juste que ce soit un sorcier …

- Sur ce plan là, il sera gâté dans les prochains semaines, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais note bien le nombre d'accès de magie par jour, Harry, je vérifierai ensuite. Il ne faut pas non plus qu'il s'épuise … Pour vous dépanner, je vais demander à Molly de vous envoyer un certain nombre d'habits et d'objets pratiques, comme des biberons …

Harry reprit délicatement le petit garçon qui continuait à dormir comme un bienheureux, encore plus détendu depuis qu'il avait réussi à glisser son pouce dans sa bouche.

A son arrivée à son bureau, Harry fut surpris de l'intense activité de ses collègues. Aucune plaisanterie ne fusait, tous travaillaient avec ardeur, la plupart au téléphone. Severus s'était assis au poste de travail d'Harry et observait sans dire un mot. Il lui fit un léger sourire en constatant la position de l'enfant endormi.

- Il va bien, dit aussitôt Harry. Hermione l'a examiné sous toutes les coutures et elle pense que sa magie l'a préservé de tout dommage. Ceci dit, elle est désormais un peu instable, et il faudra quelques semaines ou quelques mois pour qu'elle soit à nouveau latente comme chez tout jeune sorcier …

- Et d'ici là, il va multiplier la magie accidentelle ?

- Oui, et en plus, il faut noter combien de fois il le fait pour qu'Hermione vérifie qu'il ne s'épuise pas … Au fait, tu as trouvé son prénom ?

- Oui, c'est Ethan. Apparemment, les papiers moldus sont déjà réglés car la femme de James travaille dans les services sociaux, et ils vont arriver par cousseur.

- Cousseur ? Ah ! Coursier ! Ce sont des personnes qui utilisent des motos, généralement, pour acheminer des plis plus vite que par la poste, expliqua-t-il sommairement.

- Si tu le dis … Après, il faut qu'on passe au ministère pour les papiers sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Demanda Harry.

- La déclaration de sa qualité de sorcier, ainsi que le début de la procédure d'adoption.

Severus fut heureux de constater qu'Harry se souciait comme d'une guigne des papiers qu'il signait. Il ne tenait pas, effectivement, à ce qu'il voit les papiers concernant le mariage qu'ils allaient être obligés de contracter. Il n'avait pas le choix certes, mais il tenait par dessus tout à éviter que son mariage se transforme en grosse fête au Terrier. Il ferait passer la potion amère à Molly en lui confiant celui qui serait alors leur enfant à garder pendant leurs heures de travail.

Ils croisèrent Rufus Scrimgeour qui commença par froncer le nez en apprenant qu'ils prenaient quinze jours de vacances pour commencer, et que ce congé serait certainement allongé d'une douzaine, voire d'une quinzaine de semaines pour Harry pour cause d'adoption. Mais il finit par se taire définitivement lorsque Severus et Harry le menacèrent, sans se concerter, de démissionner tous les deux. Ils s'étaient rendus suffisamment indispensables pour que leur directeur ravale sa salive.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au square Grimmaurd, ils étaient attendus par un Dobby surexcité, car il avait vu plusieurs objets venir par la cheminée de la part de Molly Weasley qui gardait son petit fils. Il avait déjà fort judicieusement préparé le matériel qui servait habituellement à Killian lorsqu'il dormait chez son parrain, de sorte qu'Harry put immédiatement mettre Ethan au lit sans que ce dernier ne daigne toujours ouvrir un œil.

Harry avait la gorge serré en contemplant le petit garçon dans son lit.

Son petit garçon.

Leur petit garçon.

Il sentit sans surprise les bras de Severus se refermer autour de lui.

- Alors, heureux ? Lui souffla ce dernier dans l'oreille.

- Oui, souffla Harry en retour. Et aussi un peu angoissé. Je me doute que c'est une chose de garder Killian pour un week-end et une autre que d'élever un bébé au quotidien …

- Au moins, on connaît les sorts de base … Place le sort d'écoute sur lui et descendons faire le bilan de ce que Molly nous a fait parvenir et de ce qu'il nous faudra acheter demain.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser la porte de la chambre entrouverte, bien qu'il sache que le sort d'écoute le préviendrait bien mieux que tous les cris lorsqu'Ethan se réveillerait. Après un bref inventaire, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils pourraient sans problème passer une nuit sans avoir besoin de sortir : Molly les avait pourvus en couches, biberons, lait adapté, bouillies de légumes, compotes de fruits et gâteaux pour enfants. Les petits vêtements, dont un pyjama à pieds avec un vif sur le ventre semblaient un peu grand, mais pour une nuit, ça passerait sans problème.

Constatant qu'ils avaient tout, Severus décida de régler immédiatement le problème du mariage. Tandis qu'Harry partait ranger lui-même la nourriture destinée au petit garçon avec un Dobby sautillant autour de lui, il contacta rapidement Mark et Sven d'abord, puis Dumbledore, leur demandant s'il leur était possible de venir chez eux tout de suite. Bien que surpris, les trois acquiescèrent sans parlementer et en rentrant à nouveau dans le salon, Harry fut stupéfait de les découvrir :

- Mais … Sev ?

- Tu n'as rien lu des papiers que nous avons signé tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda simplement Severus.

- Non … Enfin, c'était juste pour Ethan, non ?

- Juste, comme tu dis … Seulement tu as oublié qu'il nous fallait une petite formalité pour pouvoir le faire, Harry …

Alors que son calice le regardait avec de grands yeux et que les trois arrivants affichaient des mines intriguées, Severus finit par soupirer et dire :

- La loi exige que nous soyons mariés, Harry. Donc, Albus, vous nous expédiez la cérémonie et toi Sven, tu me sors ta baguette de témoin.

Harry fut un instant éberlué avant de tendre sans hésiter ses mains à Severus qui les emprisonna dans les siennes. Et il pouffa sans retenue devant la mine de poisson hors de l'eau d'Albus.

- Severus, commença ce dernier avant d'être coupé par la voix sarcastique de son ancien espion.

- Albus, dans quelle partie n'ai-je pas été clair ? Faites-vite avant que notre générateur d'ennuis pour au moins vingt ans ne se rappelle à notre bon souvenir …

- Severus, je vais faire ce que vous me demandez, mais je pense que vous nous devrez ensuite énormément d'explications …

Harry ne garda de son mariage expéditif qu'un souvenir assez flou jusqu'au baiser final de Severus. Ce dernier fut brutalement interrompu par un picotement sur la main d'Harry, signe annonciateur, grâce au sort d'écoute, que le jeune Ethan venait de se réveiller. Et, compte tenu des hurlements qui suivirent, ce dernier semblait positivement terrifié par son nouvel environnement.

- C'est parti ! soupira simplement Severus en poussant tout de même Harry dans le dos pour le faire accélérer.

Lorsque ce dernier s'engouffra enfin dans la chambre du petit garçon, il trouva ce dernier hurlant à plein poumon, debout dans son lit. Le petit garçon hoqueta bruyamment en rencontrant le regard d'Harry et hésita quelques secondes entre pleurer et se calmer tandis que ce dernier lui parlait d'une voix apaisante :

- Que se passe-t-il, Ethan ? Tu as peut-être faim, bonhomme ? Ca te dit un biberon ? Mmm … Je pense que oui …

Harry continua son monologue en soulevant lentement le petit garçon qui le scrutait avec attention. Après l'avoir rapidement changé, et s'étant étonné intérieurement du calme du petit garçon pendant l'opération, il descendit tranquillement l'escalier et prit immédiatement la direction de la cuisine. Il préférait éviter que l'enfant rencontre des inconnus le ventre vide. Il eut un léger sourire en constatant la présence de Severus dans la cuisine, mais sentit immédiatement la tension d'Ethan dans ses bras. Il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras en disant doucement :

- C'est Severus, Ethan. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Nous allons tous les deux nous occuper de toi, maintenant, d'accord ? Mais d'abord, tu vas manger ! Dobby, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour lui ?

- La même chose que Killian Weasley, répondit rapidement Dobby en s'empressant de tendre un bol rempli à Harry. De la purée de légumes.

- Parfait, et ensuite ?

- Un biberon de lait …

A ces mots, Ethan se redressa brusquement ce qui fit à nouveau sourire Harry. Alors qu'il cherchait comment il allait bien pouvoir l'installer pour lui faire manger sa purée, Severus s'assit sur une chaise et tendit les bras en disant simplement :

- Je suis venu ici pour servir de chaise haute … On en achètera une demain …

Mais alors qu'Harry amorçait le mouvement pour déposer Ethan sur les genoux de son compagnon, le petit garçon se mit à hurler et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux vêtements d'Harry. Severus soupira et dit simplement :

- J'ai compris ! C'est toi qui sert de chaise haute !

Effectivement, Ethan se calma aussitôt en constatant qu'Harry ne le forçait pas à aller dans les bras de l'autre homme, mais il mit une longue minute à accepter d'ouvrir la bouche pour manger la cuillère de purée que lui présentait Severus. A un moment, Harry fit mine de prendre lui-même la cuillère, mais il en fut interdit par la simple phrase de Severus :

- Il doit s'habituer à moi également.

Un hochement de tête approbateur de la part de Severus récompensait chaque bouchée ingurgitée, de sorte si que les premières cuillères furent longues à être acceptées, Ethan termina tout de même son plat en un temps correct, avant de jeter ses bras en avant dès qu'il vit le biberon qu'il but goulûment.

A la fin de son repas, Ethan émit de violentes protestations lorsque Severus le prit dans ses bras, mais ce dernier refusa qu'Harry se substitue à lui. Il lui parla d'une voix ferme, mais sans aucune colère, le maintenant simplement contre lui. Il ne se préoccupa pas des objets qui commencèrent à voler dans la pièce. Il lui parla de choses dont Harry trouvait que ça dépassait complètement les capacités de compréhension du petit garçon, comme, par exemple, le fait que désormais, il avait l'obligation d'obéir à Severus et Harry, ou qu'il aurait droit à tous les câlins qu'il voudrait, mais ces phrases semblèrent peu à peu avoir un effet apaisant sur le petit garçon qui finit par ravaler ses larmes, et tous les objets qui s'étaient pris d'une passion subite pour le vol retombèrent bruyamment par terre, le faisant sursauter.

Harry sentit la colère le traverser lorsqu'il le vit rentrer la tête dans ses petites épaules, comme s'il redoutait d'être frappé pour avoir causé du désordre … Mais cette colère s'atténua lorsqu'il vit son compagnon rassurer l'enfant, leur fils, et lui expliquer qu'il ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ses actes de magie instinctive. Alors qu'il l'observait, il se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien loin le professeur de potions sarcastique … Non pas que Severus soit devenu en l'espace de quelques heures quelqu'un de mielleux, loin de là, mais il avait une façon bien à lui de rassurer l'enfant qui fit plaisir à Harry. Son vampire ne serait jamais quelqu'un qui sourit ne serait-ce qu'une fois par jour, mais d'instinct, le jeune Ethan était entrain de comprendre qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme vêtu de noir qui le portait, ce dernier allait s'occuper de lui, dans le bon sens du terme.

* * *

NEPHERIA : merci.

caro06 : je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu !

steph : du chapitre 25, ça t'a fait de la lecture !!

lys : ah, je comprends ta déception, mais il y aurait tant à écrire !!

tarma : merci beaucoup ! Et cette suite a déjà un parfum de fin …

jenni944 : voilà la suite et presque fin …

jemswolf BlackPotterSnape : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments.

leicka : je suis heureuse que tu trouves que je ne dénature pas trop les personnages. Quant à la réaction d'Harry face au bébé : franchement, son adolescence ne l'a pas préparé à ça !

katerine 17 : merci beaucoup.

saki123 : je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu

petite grenouille : je te remercie de si bien juger ma fic !

Lili : il est vrai que je ne donne aucune info dans mon profile, comme tu t'en doutes, c'est tout à fait délibéré, et je n'en mettrai jamais, je pense. Au fur et à mesure de mes RAR, certains (et donc tous) ont pu avoir des infos, mais c'est tout. J'ai juste envie qu'on me connaisse par mes écrits. Quant à l'auteur que tu me conseilles, j'ai déjà lu plusieurs de ses écrits, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir accroché sur la fic que tu me conseilles particulièrement.

ElamRogue : si tu te demandes quel est le nom du bébé, maintenant, tu sais qu'il s'appelle Killian

Tenshi304 : je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire au chapitre précédent ! Effectivement, on est presque au bout de cette fic …


	42. Epilogue

_**Chapitre 42 : Epilogue**_

Severus fit sensation en entrant dans le salon où attendaient Dumbledore, Mark et Sven car il continuait à porter Ethan. Leurs trois invités affichèrent immédiatement un large sourire en voyant le petit garçon et Sven transforma rapidement quelques objets en jouets de l'âge du petit garçon. Mark s'exclama immédiatement :

- Mais tu es sûr que ça va aller comme jouets pour lui ?

- Mark, j'ai élevé plus de dix enfants à partir du berceau, donc, oui, ces jouets sont parfaits pour un enfant de six mois …

- Et un de dix ? Demanda Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Dix ? Répéta Sven interloqué.

Harry regarda Severus sans rien dire, mais l'impression que Ethan n'avait pas été correctement soigné persistait dans son esprit, surtout après l'appréciation de Sven. Mais il relégua ses sombres pensées dans un coin de sa tête lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son petit garçon – car désormais il tenait à son possessif ! – s'agrandir et sa lèvre se mettre à trembler lorsque Severus se rapprocha assez près de Mark.

- Ethan, dit solennellement Severus, je te présente Mark, qui sera bien obligé de s'assagir pour être un digne parrain …

- Moi ? Demanda Mark interloqué.

- Oui, toi. Harry a choisit le bonhomme, je choisis son parrain !

- C'est un bon choix, commenta Harry avec un ton attendri en s'approchant de son compagnon.

Il récupéra adroitement le petit garçon qui se serra immédiatement contre lui.

- Et bien mon garçon, dit Dumbledore, ce petit semble être bien à l'aise avec toi. Mais maintenant, je pense que vous nous devez moult explications.

Harry posa Ethan à côté des jouets et commença patiemment à lui présenter. Le petit garçon sembla au départ un peu inquiet, mais rapidement sa curiosité naturelle prit le dessus. Il tendit timidement la main vers une boite composée d'un couvercle trouvé avec trois formes, et s'enhardit lorsqu'Harry la poussa vers lui avec un sourire. Pendant ce temps, il entendait Severus expliquer à leurs invités le déroulement de leur journée, et, à leurs exclamations étouffées, il conclut que Mark et Sven étaient horrifiés par le traitement qu'avait subi le petit garçon. Mais au bout d'un moment, tandis que Sven et Dumbledore discutaient avec Severus de détails assez techniques et administratifs concernant l'adoption d'Ethan, Mark se désintéressa de la conversation et s'assit par terre avec Harry, à côté de son filleul. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air méfiant et se rapprocha d'Harry.

- Il va lui falloir un temps pour s'habituer à nous, dit Mark doucement en direction d'Harry.

- Je le crains, répondit Harry en voyant Ethan s'énerver en tentant de rentrer une forme ronde dans le trou carré. Il sourit légèrement et commenta en prenant la main du garçon :

- Le rond va là, Ethan …

Au bout d'une heure, Ethan semblait avoir adopté la présence de Mark et commençait à jouer avec lui. Néanmoins, lorsqu'Harry le surprit à se frotter plusieurs fois les yeux, il se releva et tendit les bras vers le petit garçon :

- Allez, Ethan, c'est l'heure de dormir …

Il se contenta de lui faire faire un léger signe de la main à toutes les personnes présentes, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier en disant :

- Severus ? Tu montes d'ici quelques minutes ?

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à débarbouiller puis à changer Ethan, en revanche les choses se corsèrent une fois qu'il eut pris plaisir à lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue et qu'il voulut le mettre dans son lit. Le petit garçon refusa purement et simplement qu'Harry le lâche et se mit à hurler. Dès qu'Harry le gardait confortablement contre lui, ses sanglots s'apaisaient, mais dès qu'il faisait mine de le poser dans son lit, son chagrin reprenait de plus belle.

Severus observa discrètement ce manège pendant quelques minutes en réfléchissant. Il avait déjà vu le jeune Killian Weasley faire ce genre de comédie à ses parents, et avait vu Hermione appliquer une tactique très efficace : elle posait de force son fils dans son lit, l'assurait verbalement de tout son amour, puis quittait la pièce en le laissant pleurer. Killian était un petit garçon heureux, bien entouré par ses parents, et ses pleurs se calmaient toujours en moins de deux minutes, signe évident d'un simple caprice sans conséquence. Mais là ? Comment savoir ? A dire vrai, il doutait même que ce fut un caprice de la part d'Ethan : Harry avait conquis sa confiance en quelques minutes alors qu'il était maltraité par son propre grand-père et il voulait maintenant le mettre au lit tout seul ? Il devait être terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul, oui. Il observa la patience d'Harry qui le calmait une fois de plus contre lui, avant d'entrer lentement dans la pièce et dire :

- Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir aller dans son lit ?

- Et pourtant, il en a besoin, soupira Harry. Regarde-moi ça la façon dont il se frotte sur moi … Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça … Je ne peux pas l'obliger à aller dans son lit alors que ce matin il ne me connaissait pas !

- Prend un siège et laisse-le s'endormir sur toi, trancha Severus. On va lui laisser quelques semaines pour s'adapter avant de lui apprendre à nouveau à s'endormir dans son lit.

Harry le regarda avec des grands yeux avant de souffler :

- Alors ça ! Ca fait plusieurs minutes que j'avais envie de faire ça, mais j'avais peur que tu ne me reproches de trop le gâter et toi …

- Je ne considère pas que c'est le gâter que de vouloir le rassurer sur son nouvel environnement et ses nouveaux parents. Mais une fois habitué à nous, je n'omettrai pas de lui fixer les limites, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Severus métamorphosa rapidement la chaise de la chambre en un confortable fauteuil à bascule et Harry s'assit dedans en serrant Ethan contre lui. Mais alors qu'il allait commencer à se balancer doucement pour bercer son précieux fardeau, il fut surpris de voir son compagnon s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, provoquant un léger gémissement de la part d'Ethan.

- Je te l'ai dit, murmura simplement Severus, je veux qu'il s'habitue à moi, bien sûr. Et pour ça, il doit commencer à ne pas me craindre lorsque je le prends dans mes bras, ou tout simplement que je m'approche de lui … En outre, il faudra également qu'il s'habitue à nous voir très proches l'un de l'autre … Et si tu fermais tes yeux sur Harry, Ethan ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du petit garçon.

Il imprima lui-même un léger mouvement de balancier, tandis qu'Harry laissait sa main tracer des cercles lents sur le dos du petit garçon pour l'apaiser. Ethan se tortilla quelques instants, puis enfourna son pouce dans sa bouche avec un plaisir évident. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, le silence fut juste troublé par les bruits de succion, qui se ralentirent rapidement. Severus maintint le mouvement de balancement encore quelques minutes avant de montrer à Harry le petit lit. Il fut soulagé de constater que le petit garçon ne broncha pas lorsque son calice le déposa en douceur et le couvrit avec un amour d'une légère couverture, uniquement jusqu'à la taille.

Il fut également soulagé lorsque Dumbledore, Sven et Mark prirent rapidement congé. Après tout, il avait une nuit noce à célébrer, non ? Et son calice ne demandait pas mieux que de la lui offrir, il le sentait dans le lien …

Cette nuit, spéciale entre toute, rassembla l'ensemble de leurs émotions : il y eut la passion, bien sûr, mais la douceur, la tendresse et la complicité prirent plus que largement leur place. Le vampire exigea son dû, le sang, et le calice le sien, la protection.

* * *

Ethan fut le premier enfant qu'Harry et Severus élevèrent ensemble.

Bien sûr, on aurait pu décrire en détail l'inévitable rencontre de Killian avec Ethan : après quelques regards circonspects, Killian avait brisé la glace en tendant l'un de ses jouets favori à Ethan. L'amitié qui avait débuté ce jour-là ne s'était jamais démentie et avait passé outre la différence de maison à Poudlard, l'aîné étant, comme ses parents, un Gryffondor pur souche, tandis que le plus jeune partit dans la maison Poufsouffle, ce qui provoqua une légère grimace de Severus.

Il y eut également la mine dépitée de Drago qui vit son fils premier né embarqué dans cette amitié et qui se fichait comme de sa première couche de savoir que son ami était un Sang-de-Bourbe. Il avait eu gain de cause en son temps en exigeant que son fils ait un précepteur au lieu d'aller à l'école, mais Carolina avait imposé son choix : Sven avait éduqué le petit garçon en même temps que Killian et Ethan.

Ethan fut le premier garçon élevé par Harry et Severus, mais ils eurent l'immense chance d'accueillir deux ans plus tard une petite fille nouvelle née, abandonnée côté moldue à sa naissance et qui avait puisé dans sa magie pour se réchauffer et survivre pendant deux jours, à la plus grande stupéfaction des médecins moldus. C'était un article sur leurs interrogations qui avait interpellé Harry et lui avait fait connaître le cas de la petite fille. Severus avait fini par accepter, d'assez mauvaise grâce, de l'appeler Lily, mais il avait senti combien c'était important pour son calice. Il l'avait par contre prévenu qu'il serait hors de question qu'ils prénomment l'un de leurs fils James ou Sirius.

Un chapitre entier aurait pu être consacré à l'éducation donnée par Severus à ses enfants. Dire qu'il était intransigeant sur ses principes fut un euphémisme. Il était exigeant concernant l'obéissance, puis les résultats scolaires. Il était extrêmement pénible pour eux car il avait l'art de les surprendre en pleines bêtises. Mais, pour sévère qu'il soit, ses enfants l'adorèrent autant qu'Harry, parce qu'il était aussi présent que son compagnon, aussi attentif à leur développement, à leurs aspirations, à leurs passions. Oh certes, les câlins et les sourires étaient plutôt l'apanage d'Harry, mais chacun d'eux se rappela que le moindre cauchemar en pleine nuit l'avait vu accourir, lui. Oui, bien sûr, il vous dira que c'est bien normal, puisque lui ne dormait que deux à trois heures par nuit, contrairement à Harry, mais personne ne se faisait jamais gronder lorsqu'il appelait en pleine nuit.

Leurs plus grandes douleurs furent de voir mourir en premier leurs amis, puis leurs enfants. Ils mirent plus de quarante ans à se décider à adopter à nouveau après la mort d'Ethan. Mais leur besoin, devenu commun, de choyer, d'élever un enfant, finit par reprendre le dessus.

Leur mort ?

Elle n'appartient qu'à eux.

Ils la décidèrent d'un commun accord, au moment où le corps d'Harry ne put plus soutenir le rythme de celui de Severus.

FIN

* * *

_Petit mot de fin_

Je suis certaine que vous trouvez cette fin trop courte. Cet épilogue totalement minable. Sans doute avez-vous raison, mais, mes chers lecteurs, je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire pour cette fic. Je crois que je suis déjà trop ancrée dans la prochaine. Alors, soyons clairs, avant de tenter de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour la suivante, et sachant que certains de mes lecteurs sont des écrivains émérites, je vous propose les défis suivants autour de cette fic :

Ceux qui s'en sentent l'envie, le courage, le ce que vous voulez, pourraient écrire sur les sujets suivants que je n'ai pas traité et qui m'ont été réclamés dans leurs temps :

- La visite au parc d'attraction d'Harry et de Severus

- La première rencontre de Severus avec les collègues d'Harry

- le jour où Mark se rend compte que Sven est un vampire

- La façon dont Ron et Hermione finissent par se déclarer leur amour

- La façon dont Carolina rencontre Drago et comment elle l'embobine autour de son petit doigt …

- Plus de détails dans la façon d'élever Ethan puis l'arrivée de sa petite sœur.

Vous pouvez m'en proposer d'autres si vous voulez, bien entendu.

Si certains veulent tenter l'aventure qu'ils n'hésitent pas à publier sous leur nom, bien entendu, avec une petite mention pour ma fic, cela va sans dire, mais encore mieux en le disant.

Concernant la suite : tout d'abord, je vais faire un break dans la publication. Dans l'écriture même, je pense. J'en ai besoin, bien que cette nouvelle fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Il est probable également que j'écrirai cette fic, non pas de façon linéaire, mais selon mes idées pour tel ou tel moment, et donc je ne pourrai pas publier tout de suite. Il me faudra ensuite des idées pour les Horcruxes et leur chasse, puisque je compte faire un T7. Ah, dernière précision, ce sera un slash. Entre qui et qui ? Ah non, je ne dis rien, ça tuerait le suspens ! Mais … il y aura des surprises au rendez-vous ! C'est certain !

Pour terminer, je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur de m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire. Merci aux reviewers, bien entendu, mais aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui m'ont suivi même sans me laisser de mot. Je sais que la vie de tous les jours n'est pas toujours facile et qu'on n'a pas toujours l'opportunité, l'envie, le temps, l'inspiration pour laisser un petit mot à l'auteur. Il me plait à croire que si vous lisez ces lignes malgré tout, c'est que vous avez aimé l'histoire, alors ça me suffit.

* * *

katerine 17 : euh … Ben là c'est la fin, alors, merci de m'avoir envoyé des petits mots gentils à tous les chapitres !

kart : déjà pour les Dursley, leur fils est en prison, c'est tout de même une belle punition, non ? Surtout quand on veut passer pour quelqu'un de bien dans le voisinage …

lys : alors là, tu sais, ça a été mois une pour que je fasse l'épilogue dans ce chapitre …

leicka : je suis heureuse que le chapitre sur la nouvelle famille t'ait plu.

ElamRogue : fais confiance à Harry pour qu'Ethan reste dans la norme de poids !

munnin : je suis heureuse que mes personnages te plaisent tels quel !! Mais je ne vais plus aller très loin …

jenni944 : Ah tu sais … Vernon et les anormalités …

saky123 : ah, mais on veut toujours la suite d'une fic ! (Je sais je suis lectrice aussi) !

petite grenouille : merci de continuer à aimer mon histoire !

Choupi : ah si ! Je confirme que je suis au bout de cette fic !!


End file.
